Seven Years Later
by DeepShadows2
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Misfit Adventures'. This is when Severus joins the Misfits at thier home and help to the eventual destruction of Lord Voldemort. R
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
Seven Years Later...**  
  
-------------------------  
**Disclaimer:** We used elvish from Lord Of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. The word 'Mellon' means friend in his interpretation of Elvish. Also we created this house and the discription of it. We own Alexis, Artimis, Hailey, Aaron, and the house. The House elves are ours except Dobby and Winky.

**Author's Note:** _We decided to have our own little part in this story. This is a tour of the house in the story done with EckoStalker and I as characters. This is not necessary to the whole story, but entertaining and informative, yes. If you just want to hop waist deep in the story go to the next chapter. If not sit back and enjoy your tour.  
_  
-------------------------  
  
_ (You walk in and see a young woman sitting in a high back chair, a glass with dark colored liquid in her hand. She is faced away from you towards a fire. Suddenly from behind you, there is a giggle and you are tackled to the ground.)_   
  
**Deep Shadows**: Ecko, Let the poor person up. They are one of the readers. Gets up from chair  
  
**EckoStalker**: --hurriedly gets off you-- Sorry Deep Shadows, I thought they were Remus.  
  
**Deep Shadows**: --sigh-- Hello, My name is Deep Shadows. I would like to welcome you to Manor Dela Loyalty.  
  
**EckoStalker**: Hi, I'm EckoStalker. Sorry about jumping you. Ready to be shown around?  
  
**Deep Shadows**: Yes, we have much to show you. Let's start in the dungeons and work our way up. --Heads out the door--  
  
_(You follow, intrigued by this young woman. The one who tackled you follows behind turning down the lights. You head down some stairs and end up in a dimly lit corridor.)  
_  
**Deep Shadows**: This is the Underground floor, follow me and I shall show you around.  
  
_(You comply. She leads you to two doors; both look to be sealed shut.)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** These are Fred and George Weasley's workroom and Quarters. Not much has been seen of the inside. Lots of noise comes from in here and nobody wants to become the next test subject for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fred barely ever leaves, but George is all over the place.  
  
**Deep Shadows**: Over here. What shall I call you? How about for now I just call you 'Mellon' for now. It means friend in Elvish.  
  
_(You nod and follow her over to large doors and she opens them.)  
_  
**Deep Shadows:** This is the conference room. I see you noted the large oak round table. The chairs around it are made of the same wood. See those armchairs over there, they are for people meant to listen and not speak. All the pictures you see on the wall are indeed famous Wizards and Witches. Sometimes the ministry allows Auror meetings here. The Order of the Phoenix once used this room.  
  
_(She steps out as you cast a wary glance back towards the cozy room. EckoStalker swoops up beside you and you now noticed she was missing. You walk to a door that says "Genius at work." Deep Shadows mutters a few words and the door opens to reveal a potion's lab.)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** This is Artimis's lab._ (You notice a lot of small windows at the top of the wall.)_ In her spare time, Artimis makes potions for the twins, but mostly she makes potions for work and the ones needed about the house. She is not quite a potions master yet but close. Be careful not to disturb anything, she rarely lets anyone but Alexis in here.  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Come Mellon, we have so much more to show you.  
  
_(You look in awe around the lab and quietly follow Deep Shadows out the door, making a note to come back here later. You walk down the hallway to a dark wood door. EckoStalker mumbles and you can feel great magic being undone. You walk in to see three dueling platforms. You notice there are chairs along the walls. There are many dummies in the room and you walk towards one) _  
  
**EckoStalker**: --holds you back --they are enchanted, Alexis likes to use them to teach muggle fighting.  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Welcome to the Dueling room. Every Saturday the members of this household come and practice dueling. Now come there are more rooms on this floor to show you.  
  
_(You glance around the room, marveling at the beauty and power in the room. Ecko quickly grabs your arm and drags you down a smaller corridor. Four doors line the wall and Deep Shadows stops)  
_  
**Deep Shadows:** These are everyone's offices. Everyone shares. Let's seerubs chin its Draco and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Artimis and Alexis, and of course Hailey and Aaron. You'll learn all about them later. Now to the ground floor Mellon.  
  
_ (Deep Shadows turns and walks up the stairs followed closely by EckoStalker. you walk behind them absorbing all the information you just received you reach the ground floor and are taken off by EckoStalker as Deep Shadows tells you that she will await you both on the second floor)  
_  
**EckoStalker**: Come on. --Leads you to a door close to the one you entered--   
  
_(You notice the room is painted white and on the wall is fencing gear)  
_  
**EckoStalker**: This is the fencing room; if you ever want to find Hailey or Aaron, try here first. They love beating each other. Artimis has been known to try her hand at fencing but not often.  
  
_(You are dragged; literally, out of that room to a kitchen. there are several house elves and they line up as if for inspection_)  
  
**EckoStalker**: Hello guys, this is um... err... Mellon. Mellon this is Dobby-- whispers-- he came with Harry, Winky --whispers again-- she followed Dobby, Nat, Kristen, Mac, Webber, Tabby, Angel, Rocky and Cleo. Go back to what ever you were doing guys. Turns to you we taught them to read and Hermione taught them to write. They are free and they serve because they want to. Then again most people in this house are self-sufficient. They get paid 2 galleons a week, --whispers in your ear-- we tried to make it more but they seemed offended when we offered ten.  
  
_(You are handed a cup of tea and dragged by Ecko to a large dining room. Ecko seems to be hyper and bouncing around. There is a large oak table looks to made to seat many people, you count chairs and note twenty. Looking at the walls you realize the wall behind you is Gryffindor and the wall in front of you is Slytherin_)  
  
**EckoStalker:** This of course is the dining room. Artimis insists that everyone eat breakfast together every morning. She is very 'familyish'. She's the reason this household doesn't fight as much. Now the fights are more like sibling than enemy.  
  
_(You are allowed to finish your tea before being carted of to another room. This room is full of bars, mats and gymnasts horses.)  
_  
**EckoStalker**: This is Alexis's Gymnastics Room. I decorated it my self. Most of the other stuff Deep Shadows thought of. --Smiles proudly--  
  
_(She walks out and across a small hall way. you follow wanting to know more. you come upon a small library. it greatly resembles the restricted section at hogwarts, but would know that cause you've never cough been there.)  
_  
**EckoStalker**: This is Artimis's personal Library. Actually Hermione comes in here too, but it's basically like the restricted section. Some of the books are illegal, woops, some are dangerous, and some just hold very powerful magic. No one comes in here with out asking Artimis; it's one of those unspoken rules.  
  
_(You walk out of that room and pass by what seems to be a back porch. it has many white chairs and tables. Ecko continues on to a corner like corridor. She points to the door on her left)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** This is the closet. This is where everybody keeps their brooms, coats and anything else they are too lazy to carry up stairs.  
  
_(She points to the middle door)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** This is the shower room; we figured they would need one cause the guys get really sweaty in the gym--. Chuckles--  
  
_(She points to the door on the farthest wall)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** This is very important. This is the bathroom. It's the only one on this floor. There are three stalls. If you have to got, get there fast  
  
_(She finally walks to a door and opens it, letting you enter first. This room looks like your ordinary muggle gym with the walls covered with mirror, except that the weights are lifting them selves)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** --notices your shock --they only move when they are bored. This is the Gym. Most of the house calls it Crabbe and Goyle's office.  
  
_(She leads you to a room and asked you to stand back. She draws her wand and arches it casting a spell. The door opens and you see a darkened room with a singular dummy in it. You look to Ecko for an explanation)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** This room is heavily warded to keep magic in. It's the Magic testing room. It's where everybody tests their more potent spells and occasionally an unforgivable. --Hears you gasp-- hey they have to know how they work too.  
  
_(You leave the room and she reseals it. you leave the gym and walk back to the room in which you first meet the young women. you take a moment to appreciate it, before you were worried about what to expect. There are many leather couches and High back chairs. The room is the first room in the house you notice with dark colors)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** I know you already were in here, but I figured you might want to see it again. This room is Deep Shadows pride and Joy.  
  
_(You notice a portrait full of people but you do not see Ecko or Deep Shadows, you ask Ecko why)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** Oh we are the authors, we aren't in the story. We are just popping in around the house with you so you can get a feel for the place.  
  
_ (You nod as she led you to the stairs. you go up followed by Ecko. As you reach the last step you notice Deep Shadows laying on the floor, with a pen and piece of paper arguing with the pen calling it 'Sevvie')  
_  
**EckoStalker**: --coughs--  
  
**Deep Shadows:** --jumps up-- sorry Severus wouldn't do what I told him to. Ready for the next floor Mellon?  
  
_(You nod and follow her to two large double doors. Oh the door are two serpents entwined. Ecko pushed the door open and you walk in. The whole room is done in silver and green. A large four-poster bed with a green canopy sits in the middle of the back wall. You see two leather high-back chairs facing a fireplace. A tiger skin rug lay in front of the hearth.)  
_  
**Deep Shadows:** This is Draco and Artimis's room. No one comes in her without knocking except Alexis who doesn't care anymore. We all know that Draco and Artimis are romantically involved. The rule with them is don't ask, won't tell.  
  
_(You nod approvingly as you are whisked out of the room to your left. You enter another room and think that this room must never be used. It hold no personal affects that would suggest occupation.)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** This is the guest room, Severus stays in here. You'll understand why later.  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Don't say too much.  
  
**EckoStalker:** I know.  
  
_(You are lead down a corridor and a door is opened. You don't go in because Ecko is standing in the doorway shaking her head)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** Give Ron his own room and he tears it up. Look at these Cannons poster all over the place. He is very messy.  
  
**Deep Shadows**: I think it best we do not go in.  
  
_(The door is closed and you follow Deep Shadows down the hallway. She stops at a door, opens it and stares admiringly. You look in a notice it is spotless.)_  
  
**Deep Shadows**: Hermione's room. She is so neat the house elves gave up on her room. I love neat people. It's so much fun to get them riled up over a mess.  
  
**EckoStalker**: --snicker-- yeah  
  
(_That door is left behind as you turn a corner in the corridor. You enter a room full of tables set up with wearing chess_)  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Game room. Alexis keeps trying to teach everyone muggle games but she ends up getting kicked out of the room.  
  
**EckoStalker**: One time they threw her off the balcony. She almost broke her wrist. Deep Shadows you should keep more control over your muses.  
  
**Deep Shadows:** I believe Fred and George did it and they are YOUR muses.  
  
**EckoStalker:** --gulps-- oh yeah  
  
_(You laugh at Ecko's embarrassment and are lead to another room with a snake on the door. Ecko kicks it and yelled many profanities)_  
  
**Deep Shadows:** She is upset that Harry made it to where you have to speak the password in parseltongue. She can't get in and she thinks that abusing the door will work.  
  
_(You leave Ecko kicking the door as you move into an invert in the wall. You feel powerful magic as you enter the invert. There is a metal door in front of you. The door opens and you expect to see a prison cell or something. Instead you see a comfortable room. Cozy and all.)_  
  
**Deep Shadows:** This is Lupin's Guest Room. He comes and visits every once and a while and Artimis made precautions for him during the full moon. Brilliant girl she is.   
  
_(You smile and start walking towards the hallway. An invisible wall stops you. Deep Shadows laughs and walks up to it muttering another password. The wall disappears. You walk down always and Ecko catches up to you, breathless. You enter another room and see two beds on either wall.)  
_  
**EckoStalker:** Crabbe and Goyle's room. They aren't into each other but they didn't want their own room. Weird group of boys, Draco and them. --Smirks--  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Last floor!  
  
_ (You follow them to the staircase and notice the first doors you entered on this floor. As you go up you smile knowing that this tour is almost done and then you can get to the meat and potatoes of the story. You reach the top step and gasp. It looks like a dance hall. The wall a light blue. A low stage sets towards one wall. Sunlight filters through the windows.)  
_  
**EckoStalker**: Ballroom. Let's move on to who lives up here  
  
**Deep Shadows:** Fine.  
  
_(They walk towards a stone door, a wolf surrounded by flames on the door. You balk at entering, feeling like there is something dangerous behind the doors. Ecko excitedly opens the door and ushers you in. You notice a fireplace, a stereo encased in stone, a stone bed, stone chairs; everything stone.)_  
  
**EckoStalker**: Alexis's Tower. She has a little problem with fire so she likes stone. It won't burn or melt. Look at the floor below you.  
  
_(You look and gasp in awe. On the floor is a beautiful mural of a White wolf, Green flames spouting from its mouth swirling into a beautiful figure of a girl.)_  
  
**EckoStalker:** That's Alexis favorite part of this room. She and Artimis did it when they first moved in.  
  
_(You leave the room feeling at peace with the fact that you don't spout fire when you have a nightmare. You walk into a room and your jaw drops. It is a huge library. There is a balcony and ladders and book galore. You see lots of cushy chairs and desk.)_  
  
**Deep Shadows:** This is the house library. There is at least one book about everything. Hermione takes it upon herself to by more. This is where you would be most likely to see Professor Snape if he is not with Artimis. Let's go Mellon.  
  
_(You drool warily at the library, as you are lead away. You enter a room that reminds you of a child's room. There is a bright blue bed and the walls are done bright blue as well. )  
_  
**Deep Shadows: **This is Hailey's room. She is very timid and shy around new people. She has been through a lot and clings to her childhood memories to make sure she stays sane.  
  
**EckoStalker:** --walks through a door and you are beckoned to follow-- this is the bathroom Aaron and Hailey share. His room is in that door.  
  
(_You look around this bathroom and marvel at how cute yet masculine it is. You follow Deep Shadows through the door to a room full of trophies. There is a bed and weapons, muggle and wizard, all over the walls where there are not trophies.)  
_  
**Deep Shadows:** This is Aaron's room. He was a champion competitor on the fencing circuit, but you will never hear him brag. He's not like that. He's just really sarcastic. --Sighs -I fear our tour is coming to a close all too soon. We have one more room.  
  
**EckoStalker:** Couldn't we just create another floor?   
  
**Deep Shadows:** NO.  
  
EckoStalker: Ok, to the storerooms.  
  
_(You follow Deep Shadows out of the room. you walk up to a door. She turns and looks at you)_  
  
**Deep Shadows:** This is the storerooms. They keep supplies there. Now follow me!  
  
_(Deep Shadows walks briskly down two flights of stairs. You struggle to keep up and EckoStalker just meanders. You enter the living room. Artimis grabs her forgotten glass and sits in a chair. EckoStalker follows suit. You sit too and they look at you quizzically.)_  
  
**Deep Shadows:** You have been shown the house. Now we will tell you the story. But first we want you to give us a review. We hope it will be a good one... but bad ones are accepted.  
  
**EckoStalker**: Well Mellon. Here goes the story...-- sits back and falls asleep--  
  
**Deep Shadows:** I guess that means I start telling it. --Sigh-- ok Here goes...

* * *

**Well, Are you Ready? Ready to see the girls after seven years? Prepare yourself, they still fight like sisters!**  
**_Please Review and tell us if you liked our own little part in this story._**


	2. Welcome to the Family Alexis style'

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 1  
'Welcome to the Family - Alexis Style'**

**Disclaimer:** This is the only one we are writing to say we dont own Harry Potter or any of the things created in the Harry Potter Universe. J.K. Rowling made them. Next on my list. There will be many mentions of music in this story. I will try to make sure we cite them in the writing and up here. So we used "Chop Suey" By System Of A Down.(_EckoStalker is a System of A Down fan so it will be mentioned alot)_ We also used "Bawiddaba" By Kid Rock, Even if the lyrics are mispelled thats what it is supposed to be.  
  
**Author's Note:** _Welcome to the adult lives of Artimis and Alexis. The whole posse is here! Poor Sevvie! {Deep Shadows}_

* * *

Four black shadows moved out of the woods. They had been called to this place because of some Deatheater activity. (_Should we split up?…)_ Alexis pondered to Artimis.   
"Ok, Aaron, Hailey, You take that side! Alexis you come with me. If you see to large a number call out." Artimis stated apparently taking charge of the operation. Alexis tagged along behind Artimis, having shifted to her wolf form. Artimis walked briskly, wand in hand, peering through the trees. Aaron and Hailey walked to the east, looking around as well. Then Alexis took off ahead of Artimis as Artimis entered the woods. Aaron motioned for Hailey to move ahead. They split and entered the woods.  
  
------------------  
  
_I hate dark woods, why does it always have to be dark woods._ Hailey pondered to herself as she looked around. The trees were dark and foreboding reminding Hailey of her excursions in the Forbidden Forest. _Focus Hail!_ She told herself. She walked quietly around an old cedar tree. A noise sounded behind her and she spun around wand in an arc to cast a spell. She saw nothing. Suddenly she was forced to the ground. Looking around she sees nothing. She quickly leapt to the ground; she heard the unmistakable popping of apparition. She saw about twenty Deatheaters surrounding her. "What the Hell? AARON!" she yelled as she dodged the barrage of stunning spells.  
  
-----------------  
  
Artimis heard the faint yell and quickly shifted. Running through the woods she heard the distinct voice of Hailey. _{Alexis, They've got Hailey COME ON!}_  
  
_(… I'm coming, hold your horses.)_  
  
_{Har Har}_ Artimis thought as she leapt over a fallen tree. In front of her she saw Aaron taking off at a breakneck run. She rushed behind him, lowering her head and tossing him on her back. He quickly recovered and braced with his legs. Alexis yelled mentally _(Tell him to stay still, or move fast.)_  
  
_{Yeppers}_ Artimis thought sarcastically as she charged forward. A gang of about thirty Deatheaters was circled around Hailey. Flames licked around Artimis, Alexis using her gift to create a protective dome around her. Artimis bucked and Aaron used it to propel him to Hailey, landing on his feet with his back to hers.  
  
_(Thank you, Thank you very much.)_ Alexis gloated at her pupil's skill. Alexis shifted and the fire disappeared. Almost half of the Deatheaters had appraited away at their intimidating arrival. Artimis began shifting, dodging spells as she did so. She kneeled and Alexis sprung off her back like a diving board, casting a stun spell a deatheater with his wand towards Artimis as she landed with her back to Hailey and Aaron. Artimis stifled a chuckle and started taking out the stragglers. _{Bawidda Ball De Bang De Bang}_ Artimis thought as she dueled, keeping her body in tune with the erratic beat of the words. Finally after an hour of fighting the last few fell. Artimis took inventory; six were dead, the rest unarmed or unconscious, she muffled a curse. Lucius Malfoy was not among them. There was one who was not as badly beaten and was unconscious. Artimis walked over, praying it was who she thought it was. She walked over lifted his mask and nodded, picking the man up over her shoulder and shifting so he lay over her back. She disappirated and deposited the body on her futon, returning just in time before the 'mini's' showed up. The entire group called Ministry workers 'mini's'. They gave their statement and all the other formalities were observed. Artimis was of a firm belief that the Ministry should keep its bloody nose out of Auror affairs, but she was polite and clear with all her answers. She used the portkey to her room. She saw Draco sleeping in the bed, a rippled form under the covers told her he was not alone. Shrugging, she walked to the bathroom ,taking a shower and changing. Not wanting to sleep with Draco, she headed downstairs to the futon in the living room. In her tired and exhausted stupor she simply crashed on it, not heeding the Deatheater next to her.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hailey arrived in her room, tear stricken. Fighting and causing death had always made her cry. She quickly slipped off her clothes and took a long hot bath. Next thing she knew Aaron was in the bathroom with her. He looked at her nodded politely and hopped in the shower. _Nice to have him around, Needs to knock though.  
_  
------------------  
  
Alexis popped into her own room - hyped up and sweating. "God, I needed that." Fighting Deatheaters always gave her the much needed adrenaline rush that pretty much fueled her active lifestyle. She was feeling a bit sore though, so she decided she'd work out some of the kinks down in her gymnastics room. Changing quickly into her lightest form fitting clothes and stepped out of her stone tower. She heard slight sniffling from Hailey's room- but quickly dismissed it._ Have no clue why she hates it so much... I live for fighting them._ She thought as she sprinted to the downstairs room. Once inside she silences the door so as to not disturb anyone and started blaring the heavy metal tunes of her favorite group, System Of A Down.  
  
She lost herself in the dizzying bombardment of music as she launched into a complicated series of flips and spins, totally oblivious to everything else.  
  
-----------------  
  
Artimis became conscious of shuffling next to her. Dismissing it as Draco she tried to go back to sleep. "Dear stop moving. I need sleep. We can shag later," she moaned.  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I gracefully decline." a voice chided in her face. Artimis opened her eyes abruptly to see greasy looking black hair. Coal black eyes looked down at her over a large nose. "Hmm... I don't remember sleeping with you... Hiya Professor!" He snorted, leaning back. "Artimis, where pray tell am I ?" She looked around and realized she didn't remember. Then after her sleepiness subsided she stated "My house!"  
  
"Your house?" he inquired. She sat up and looked around. "Yes, My home, my abode, my crib, ya know." she said sarcastically. She walked to the fireplace and yelled "Dobby! I need Vodka!" A small house elf appeared and handed her a bottle of clear liquid. "Thank Dobby, didn't mean to holler, didn't know if you were upstairs or not. Your new socks you asked for are in your room." She replied, taking a swig of the drink.  
  
"No problem, Mistress." he said with a slight pop. Snape stood arms crossed looking at the fire in the hearth. Artimis grabbed some floo powder, throwing it in the fire. "Albus Dumbledore's office" she spoke. An elderly mans head popped through the fire. "Ah, Artimis, how are we this fine day?" he questioned.  
  
"I've been better. Got attacked this morning. Saved your pet from Azkaban." she said laughingly point to Snape.  
  
"It's Snape to you, Callabella." he replied coldly.   
  
"Hey I was just playing. I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the futon." She said turning to him with her hands on her hips. She turned abruptly, "Sir, where shall I direct the Professor. I would really like to get back to sleep."   
  
"Hmm... I believe he should stay in hiding for a while till school restarts, but where?" Albus said, rubbing his chin, his eyes twinkling. She sighed dramatically for effect. "You don't have to beat around the bush. He can stay here providing my household approves." She replied. "Come have tea and conference with us." With that the man known as the _'greatest wizard alive'_ stepped out of the fire and stood before her. He had always had a presence that demanded nothing but respect. "Let me gather everyone. Why don't you lead Severus to the conference room, you know where it is. Unless you would like me to get Dobby for you. He would be most pleased to see you."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Albus said. Artimis clapped and Dobby popped into that room. "Yes, ma'am?"   
  
"Dobby, would you escort Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape to the conference room?"  
  
"Yes, Of course I will. Hello sirs one is most-"  
  
"Dobby, refer to yourself as I?" She chided.  
  
" Yes mistress, I am most pleased to see both of you. Please follow me." He said standing very importantly and walking out the door both the Professors behind him. Artimis rushed out the same door.  
  
"Dobby, Do NOT allow the twins to try to use Professor Snape as a test subject." She yelled as she whisked up the stairs. She faintly heard a "Yes ma'am" and a "does she have children" as she gathered everyone to the meeting.  
  
-------------------  
  
Alexis was in the middle of HER song -"Chop Suey" By System of A Down- and was performing a series of back flips when she heard slight whisperings. _(Artimis, I presume.)_ She dismissed carelessly, distinctly hearing her last words of the sentence she was speaking. Then she felt the jolt of shock and surprise and tumbled painfully on the floor as her back flip was interrupted. She sat up and the saw through Artimis's eyes, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
She yelled briefly in shock, sitting sprawled in the middle of her own fitness room. The words floated through her mind as Artimis demanded _{Conference room, now.}_ She sounded half asleep and pissed off.  
  
_(Well seeing as she woke up to THAT git...)  
  
{Shut your trap Alexis and get in here}   
_  
Grinning, Alexis quickly pulled a pair of cut off jeans over her workout outfit and sauntered casually out of the room, silencing her enhanced stereo with a flick of her wand.  
  
----------------  
  
Artimis quickly got everyone downstairs and in the conference room. They all took their places around the large round table, noticing Snape sitting in a lounge chair by the fire, glaring at them. They preceded discussing among themselves as to what the hell was going on. Artimis walked in and Dumbledore followed her. All eyes fell on her and all mouths closed. Artimis cleared her throat in that _'we need to talk'_ way that everyone knew.  
  
"Hi family, -" She said cheerfully. Snape's head snapped her direction at her words and looked about the room."- We have a predicament. Dumbledore has asked a favor of this household as a whole." She stated her voice clear and domineering. Whispers went around the table. "Quiet guys!" Alexis butt in on Harry and Ron talking.  
  
{_Thanks}_ Artimis thought.  
  
_(No Prob)_ Alexis replied. Artimis spoke again. " You all remember Professor Snape right?" Snorts and hisses her were reply as they all looked at him. She spoke again grabbing their attention." Dumbledore thinks that it is best that Severus" They all gasp as she spoke his first name without flinching. "- Lay low and rest up for the coming school year. Albus has asked us if we would allow him to stay here."   
  
"Excuse me, I must have drifted off, I just dreamed you asked us if Snape could stay here." George interjected laughingly.  
  
"I DID!" She growled coldly, her eyes becoming narrowed and icy blue. Fred gulped. Ron spoke up "But Artimis he hates half of us!"  
  
"Oh Grow up Ron!" Hermione sighed. "Artimis, if you feel it is best then I am behind you. I must really get back to work. I have a report due in the morning and I am certain it's nowhere near proper standards." She said as she quickly nodded herself away from the table and walked out of the room. Everyone glared daggers at Artimis. "Look, Everyone of you needs to grow up. Most of you are 23, 24 years old. If we can have a household that consists of Slytherins and Gryffindors, we can damn well let Professor Snape stay here and you can get over your 'Greasy haired Git' Shit!"  
  
"Artimis why are you so willing to agree?" Aaron asked, smirking cause he knew he had hit a button.  
  
"One, Don't forget he is in the room, so be polite damn it, Two, I own him a lot, he has saved my life more times than I care to share. I am ashamed that Alexis is not jumping up to redeem her own debt as well. ALEXIS!" Artimis growled, turning on her friend.  
  
"Oh, you heard that? Sorry my bad!" Alexis replied, nonchalantly as she looked at her nails.  
  
"Yes I did, You, Lawnmower, Tomorrow!" she hissed. "If there are no more objections then I will make the decision." Artimis glared at everyone as they all sunk in their seats. "Fine, Dumbledore, Professor Snape is welcome as long as you see fit." Snape grumbled. Artimis clapped twice. A house elf in a pink dress popped in. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi Tabby. Please escort Professor Snape to the guest room. Not our friend's guest room, the one near my room."  
  
"Yes mistress. Come with me sir," she said walking out of the room. Artimis surveyed the room in anger. Aaron was fiddling with a pen, Fred and George were poking a sleeping Harry, Ron was writing on a parchment furiously. Hailey was talking quietly with Alexis. Crabbe and Goyle were getting up to leave, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she was being picked up. "You need sleep. Let's go take a nap." Draco whispered in her ear. "Ok" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He whisked her up the stairs, and she caught a glimpse of Snape entering the room next to hers and Draco's. She was placed gently on the bed and Draco spooned behind her back wrapping her in his arms as she dozed off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Severus hadn't known that there was going to be Auror traps at this meeting. Lucius suggested, mumbling about a certain someone ruining his face. Snape, knowing whom he spoke of and not thinking it would work, agreed. They laid in wait. Bellatrix and Lucius on the ground, invisible to all. Severus watched in almost horror as Hailey Garnet walked in the woods. She had been one of the few to make it to his NEWT potion's class. Hailey moved around the tree he was in and Lucius snapped a branch. As Hailey turned, Lestrange pushed her over. She quickly jumped to her feet fast than anyone had expected. After seeing them apperiate she yelled a name loudly. _Aaron? Aaron Billord? hmm..._ Severus thought as he lazily threw a stunning spell at Hailey. He looked over the other's head and inhaled deeply. Over the hill, rushing through the trees, was a black horse, it's mane and tail as pure white as fresh snow. On her back was a man, wand ready, and there was a dome of green fire around them. He watched as the horse bucked and the man leaped, landing on his feet with his back to Hailey's. He simply smirked under his silver mask as he observed a white wolf come over the hill and change to a small woman with white hair. The horse shifted, becoming a tall woman with dark hair. She knelt and the smaller woman used her back like a springboard shooting a curse at him as she spun in the air. _Callabella and Whyte, we meet again._ he thought as he collapsed from the stunning spell.  
  
He had expected to awake with two-dozen Aurors with wands in his face. Instead he awoke to a deep brown ceiling, intricately craved with dragons. He lay on something soft, and he turned his head to see a woman lay next to him with long ebony hair. _Artimis, Where the hell am I?_ he thought as he moved. she moaned and mumbled "Dear stop moving. I need sleep. We can shag later," He nearly laughed at that statement but instead moved his face over hers for effect and stated " As tempting as that sounds, I gracefully decline." He could see the lines of surprise on her face as she awoke immediately. She mumbled something about not remembering sleeping with him and then chimed cheerfully "Hiya Professor!" He couldn't suppress the snort that followed her comment. He asked her where they were and she seemed confused for a moment and then replied "My house!"  
  
"Your house?" He replied, noting the slightly gothic style of the room that wasn't what he would imagine for Artimis to live in. He looked above the mantle and had to suppress shock. A portrait of many people moving around resided there. He noted the faces of Draco Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle teasing Hailey, Aaron Billord was playing cards with Fred and George Weasley and Artimis stood there smiling. Alexis's image knocked over Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as Hermione Granger looked over a book at them and tsked. He was about to ask Artimis about it when she hollered about Vodka. A house elf appeared and handed her a bottle which she said something to the house elf and took a swig of the bottle. Next thing he knew he was walking down some stairs asking Dumbledore if Artimis had had children. He entered a Conference room and sat in a chair away from the large table. The room quickly filled with all the people from the portrait and Artimis came in and began ministering to them like a mother. He focused on Artimis when she said "Hi family!", wondering how these people were considered a family. Dumbledore was there and he heard his former pupils insulting him as if he was not there. He would expect as much from the Gryffindors and of course the Slytherins were silent, well except for Artimis. Almost immediately Artimis was yelling and the whole room silenced. He finally cause on that Dumbledore had asked Artimis to allow him to stay and the rest of the 'family' didn't agree. He was about to stand and say forget it when he was told he was welcome to stay as long as he needed. Artimis assigned a house elf to escort him to his room. He thought he heard the name 'Tabby' but in his exhaustion he could not tell. He followed , walking slowly looking at the house with its magnificent gothic yet modern touches. _How big is this place?_ he pondered as he reached a door and was gestured to enter. He was about to step in when Draco swooped past him, a near unconscious Artimis in his arms. They moved into the room next to him and he shrugged. He entered the room and was surprised for the second time. The room was quite large and tastefully done in Slytherin colors. A huge four-poster bed sat in the middle of the back wall. A dresser made of black oak with silver handles stood to the left wall. There were two doors in his room. wanting to know if anyone had access to his room he opened the one on the left. He found it to be an empty closet. The house elf said something and excused herself. Walking over to the other door he stared in amazement. It was a bathroom far bigger than his at Hogwarts. A large tub lay in the corner of the room. All the metal in the room was silver and the room was done in emerald and white. Severus exhausted from the battle, quickly walked to the bed and stripped of his boots, cloaks, and frock coat. Figuring his room was an ok temperature he removed his shirt and pants and slipped into the bed, noting the large fireplace and leather couch before he submitted to sleep.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Alexis took a seat next to Hailey in the Conference Room. She noticed a dazed looking Snape standing behind a pissed off looking Artimis. Alexis rubbed her temples in frustration. _(Just when I thought we were rid of him...)  
_  
_{... Alexis, help out a bit...}_ Artimis asked in her mind, and Alexis noticed the clamor of hushed comments and sneers. She asserted her authority of second in command over the group and they silenced.  
  
Personally, she wanted to say the hell with Snape and go back to her training. But Artimis seemed interested and Alexis wanted to find out why. Her friend's annoyed state though didn't stop Alexis from commentating her entire discussion.   
  
_(... I spent seven bloody years with this git up my ass, and you want him to stay with us...)_   
  
Artimis glanced over at her, but continued on. Alexis sat back against the wall, casually smirking. She listened to Hermionie's annoyed outburst to Ron's inquisitive question.   
  
_(Huh. I'll stick with Ron. Hermione won't be to eager to have him living here after a while... I'll wager four days tops before she starts complaining...)_  
  
_{ Alexis, don't start damnit...}_ Artimis growled a warning in Alexis's mind. She continued talking as if this whole mental conversation was nonexistent. But Artimis was clearly getting agitated, and Alexis grinned mischievously. She listened to Artimis's comment about the subject of her payment for all his help. Alexis snorted in humor, and added._ (... Though I distinctly recall him never really volunteering. He was always either at the wrong place at the wrong time or he was told to help us... I swear, if I didn't know how Draco would react, I'd believe you and the dear professor there were in a more -intimate- relationship due to the persistent way you stick up for him...)  
_  
"Alexis!" Artimis scowled loudly. Alexis feigned ignorance that she didn't mean to let Artimis hear that. Artimis had clearly had enough of Alexis's unrealities commentary, for then she assigned Alexis lawn care for tomorrow, again.  
  
_(... Damn you...)_   
  
She heard Artimis snicker mentally as she finished and dismissed the conference.  
  
Staging a phony conversation with Hailey over Hermionie's unsurprising outburst so as not to give Artimis a chance to berate her, she slyly watched Draco take her and as a house elf escorted Snape to his room. Alexis remembered the only available room was precisely located beneath her warded tower, and also knew Snape was exhausted, so he would go straight to bed. _(Perfect ...time to welcome him into the household...)_  
  
Alexis quickly excused herself and bolted to her upstairs room. Upon entering it, she kneeled in front of her stone encased CD racks -speaking a word to make the stone disappear momentarily- and started scanning her entire collection of every one of the System of a Down disks. Maybe she was a bit obsessed, but, who cared?  
  
Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she picked out one of their earlier, and more erratic, records and stuffed it into her magically enhanced stereo. Her pride and joy, her Baby.  
  
Quickly, she took off all her silencing wards, opened all her windows and pushed open the doors -but adding as a final touch, she pointed her wand at the stereo and yelled, "Sonorus!"   
  
She pressed play and quickly transformed into the white wolf for effect -grinning dog like and ready as anything to start howling with the music. She drew in a breath as the first wave of horrifically loud but beautiful music boomed throughout the house.  
  
------------------------  
  
Artimis had drifted off into peaceful sleep when she heard the deafening blasts of Alexis's stereo system. It shook her room and she quickly 'sonorus'ed herself. "Alexis, Turn that fucking shit down!" After not getting her desired effect she jumped out of bed, neglecting to put pants on. Draco said something but she couldn't hear him. She stormed up the stairs. Upon reaching Alexis's tower she screamed "Turn it down! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
_(What's the matter, I thought you liked music?)  
  
{Yeah, but not when I'm dog tired.}  
  
(Oh well)  
_  
Aaron stormed out of his room, towel around his waist. He walked straight to Alexis's Stereo and turned it off. Alexis howled louder and Artimis herself was half tempted to get her friend fixed. _(I heard that!)  
_  
_{Good for you! Shut the fuck up!}_  
  
_(Why)_  
  
_{Because we have a guest in the room below you and I have nightshift tonight.}_  
  
Alexis turned her head and continued howling. "Silencio Artimicio!" Artimis yelled. Alexis howled but no noise escaped her. "There now I can sleep." Artimis said storming off down the stairs in her tank top and underwear. She walked to the bottom step and stopped. Professor Snape was standing by his door fumbling with buttons on a shirt and boxers.  
  
"Go on back to sleep. Alexis was having a bitchy fit." Artimis said dismissing his odd look at her. _{ Hmm... Not a bad body...} _she thought as she watched him rush back in his rooms.  
  
_(Ohh... Someone thinks Snape is hot!...)_ Alexis said invading her head.  
  
_{Shut up!}  
  
(NO)  
  
{Fine, goodbye, enjoy silence...}_ Artimis hissed mentally.  
  
_(No wait...)_ Alexis yelled as Artimis closed her mind. She returned to bed and was scooped up into Draco's arms. He purred in her ear and she kissed him. Realizing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she let Draco pin her body with his.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Severus had just closed his eyes when a god-awful explosion of noise bombarded him from above.  
  
Expecting the roof to cave in over him, he grabbed his ears and leapt out of the bed. He heard loud cursing from Artimis in the next room. He quickly looked for his clothes and realized a house elf must have grabbed them. _Damnit. My luck_. He said, fumbling with his wand.   
  
He heard doors slamming and much yelling. Finally the bombardment of horrific music, he thought it was music, had stopped. Presently howling filled his aching ears. He grabbed the only article of clothing he could find, a white button shirt, and rushed out of his room. Artimis was seen stomping down then stairs. He noticed that she was only in a green tank top and _(gulp_) black underwear. He quickly focused on her face. She told him to return to bed, that Alexis was bitchy and throwing a fit. _It would figure..._  
  
Her voice echoed but she didn't see to realize. He felt her eyes assess him as he dashed back into his room. _Bloody woman, where's her modesty?_ he thought as he tossed his shirt aside. He walked into his bathroom and decided a shower would do him some good.   
  
After getting under the warm water, he started hearing loud whispers. Dismissing them as someone in the hallway, he continued his shower, running his hands through his hair and washing it completely. Suddenly he heard a screech and then the noises got louder. He distantly heard Artimis's voice moaning," Draco."  
  
_O God, No..._ he thought as he quickly dressed, his clothes having been laid out nicely on the counter.   
  
He heard her voice grow louder, so he rushed out of his room and down the stairs. _I don't want to hear that...  
_  
The noises stopped as he heard, "Finite Incantantem."  
  
He walked down to the foyer, trying to decide where the kitchen was. He chose a door on his left and opened it. It turned out to be the first room he had first entered. Frustrated at him not being shown around, he closed the door and headed to one on the right.  
  
Inside he saw Hailey putting on a fencing mask, as a guy in full gear stood waiting for her.  
  
"Ahem-" He used his trademark _'am-I-interrupting'_ announcement.  
  
"Professor! you're up. Can I help you with something?" Hailey said through her mesh mask.  
  
"I am rather famished and was wondering where the kitchen is in the infernal place." She laughed and clapped her gloved hands twice. A house elf appeared. "Mac. This is Professor Severus Snape. I want you to take him to the kitchens and get him some lunch. After he has finished please take him on a tour of the house. Remember the rules about Alexis and the Twins." She said kneeling to his level. The house elf turned to assess him. "Ello' My Name is Mac, Professor. Follow me please." he said heading out the door Snape had just come in. Severus turned to say something to Hailey but she had begun sparring.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Alexis sat back on her haunches huffily. _(She always has to ruin it... I didn't even get to see Snape's reaction...)_ But the whole incident was more than amusing. She was now certain the entire house was wide-awake and roaring. Alexis distinctly felt a wisp of pride._ (My job is done...)_  
  
She opened her jaws to give everyone one last howl of triumph, but nothing emitted from her. Panicked, she tried barking- but no avail. Alexis in wolf form jumped up and nervously started rushing around the room. She thought the silencing spell would wear off as Artimis left, but then she heard Artimis's evil chuckle as she left it in full effect. Alexis's eyes widened at the thought that no one would help her- having angered pretty much the whole household. (_Damnit! Artimis I know you can hear me. I hate silence! This is a bit harsh even for you...)_ After no reply Alexis loped out of her room, staying in wolf form to prevent anyone hearing her stumble about in her human form. Desperately, Alexis trotted room to room, looking for the only two people she knew would help her.  
  
Not seeing them in the uppermost floor, she pranced down the stairs and into the foyer. She glimpsed a dark figure in the kitchen, halting in front of the door as she saw Snape glaring harshly at her. Quickly she sent a remark to him. _(Oh, by the way Professor. Consider yourself welcomed into the family- Alexis style. Hope you had a nice nap.)  
  
[Thank you very much Whyte]_ he scowled sarcastically back then smirking._ [ I dually hope you enjoy your little speech impediment Artimis has graced you with...]_  
  
Alexis growled deeply, glaring at him with predator eyes as he contently went back to his meal. She continued on, rushing into the last floor of the manor. She hurriedly made her way to the magically sealed doors on her right- shifting to human form as she knocked urgently on them. There were many loud smashes and rustlings, along with a few hushed curses, as she heard the door being unlocked -several times- from the inside.  
  
Two shocks of bright red hair atop two identical freckled faces popped discreetly out of the door. Both men wore goggles and the smell of smoke wafted towards Alexis as Fred and George Weasley smiled at her quizzically. She fixed them with the most desperate smile and stare she could trying to relay to them her predicament.  
  
Fred tsked and spoke, "Alexis dear, you must learn to be more careful...."  
  
"A silencing charm again!..." (George)  
  
"Ah, Artimis's own version too..." (Fred)  
  
"The one she fixed so Alexis couldn't break on her own?" (George)  
  
"The One and only. We must pick up that spell from her..." (Fred)  
  
They spoke back and forth to each other as Alexis watched in amused embarrassment. She was currently the only one in the house that spoke or understood 'Fred and George'. They finally spoke to her. 

"Well, Come on! Get in here!..." (George)  
  
"We'll get it off in a jiff!..." (Fred)  
  
"Hey! Then you can test some of our newest inventions..." (George)

" Bloody Brilliant!" (Fred) And before she could protest -visually of course- they each grabbed an arm and yanked her inside locking the door behind her.   
  
_(DAMN YOU ARTIMIS!)_ She thought as they whisked her in to their lair.

* * *

**What did you think. Tell me if you like it and tell me if you hate it! Thankies**_ {Deep Shadows}_

**Next Chapter:** _The Friend who has his own room comes over for his family visit. Hehehehe. Also Alexis pulls out some of the old tricks to prove her dislike of the living situations. Who is going to put her in her place? Artimis? Aaron? Harry? Hermione? You will have to wait to see!_


	3. Good Morning Professor

**Chapter 2  
"Good Morning"**   
_By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

**Author's Note:** ECKOSTALKER IS BACK!!! Oh and watch out for sudden latin attacks.

* * *

Remus walked up the concrete walkway to the front door. The sun hadn't even risen yet but he liked traveling by night, it comforted him. He knew it was early, but he also knew Artimis would be up, she was always up at this hour. He walked up to the door and fitted his key in the lock. He spoke the password "_Amor Vita Fides Veneratio Familia"_ quietly and entered the door. The foyer was very dim, but then again it was 5:30 in the morning. He heard bustling and humming from in the kitchen and decided Artimis was as normal making breakfast. He set his suitcase down by the front door and walked in the kitchen. The brightness of the kitchen in contrast to the dark hall made him blink profusely. Artimis was busy stirring a bowl of what looked like pancake mix, humming noisily and had flour on her nose and in her ebony hair. "Want some help?" He asked, chuckling while rolling up his sleeves after adjusting to the darkness.   
  
"Remus!" She yelled excitedly, putting down the spoon and giving him a big hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have had Webber at the door for you." She said, grabbing her spoon back up and stirring once again. "If you want to help you can go stir the gravy." She said gesturing to the self-stirring pot of gravy. He chuckled as he walked over there.  
  
"Ok. What's been up?" he asked grabbing the spoon and noticing Artimis was cooking more than what the usual breakfast consisted of.  
  
" Nothing New.... Oh, Um.... We have a guest. A friend of mine. You'll meet him at breakfast." she said blushing profusely and focusing entirely too much energy on the pancakes causing some to get all over her.  
  
"_Him_? Does Draco know you are keeping 'pets' around?" Lupin asked nudging her affectionately and smirking. She glowered at her bowl and huffed, "Not that kind of friend. Why don't you go upstairs and rest. I'll come get you for breakfast." She sighed as she pulled her wand and made the mix pour itself on the pan.  
  
"Alright, I'll go wake up Alexis. I'm sure she'll be glad to see me." He said beginning to walk out.  
  
"Not in her room. Pissed me off yesterday so she had to go to Fred and George to get the silencing spell taken off. I think they are still testing products on her." She said that with a glint of 'she-deserved-it' in her eyes.   
  
"You two, I swear you act like you're fifteen still. I'll be in my room. See ya in an hour." He said sighing as he walked out of the bright kitchen into the dim hallway. Letting his eyes readjust, he walked up the stairs, trudging to his room. He was tired, very tired from his trip and was glad the rest of the house was not up to welcome him. He entered his room to find Cleo placing all his clothes in their respective drawers. She finished, bowed to Lupin and popped out. Lupin sighed and smiled at the sight of his room. It was full of things from his travels along with pictures of him with the girls, or them with Artimis's family when Alexis would go on trips with them. This was the one place that was always his home, and everyone here respected him and loved him for being who is was, not what he was. He took of his shoes and collapsed, fully dressed into his soft bed, savoring the wonderful smell of sausage lifting up from the kitchen. "I wonder who Artimis's friend is?" he said aloud as he allowed the comfort of the room to induce him into much needed slumber.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Artimis was in a bad mood when she came home from work at three. She hadn't gotten much sleep and Aaron wasn't very helpful when they were on a routine check of Diagon Alley. As much as she had come to love Aaron as a brother, she would never understand short quiet man. The whole time he was distant, and wouldn't stop watching the skies. She, of course, saw something he did not and she had to save him from breaking his arm. _Bloody males.._. She thought, making sure that Alexis could not get through her mental mind block. The last person she needed meddling with her mind right now was Alexis, because Alexis would see through it all and know what the real problem was. She arrived home and began her favorite time of the day: _Breakfast._ She busied herself with her pancakes, bacon, biscuits and gravy, totally forgetting everything she wanted to. This was her time; the time when the whole house was asleep and she could relax and let loose. She was twenty-four years old, just barely out of Auror training and she already felt like she was forty. She ran the motherly type things in the household because she was the strongest and most stable to do so. Alexis was too rash and would make decisions without consideration, and Hailey would give in to everyone and the house would be in an uproar. She was elated when Remus walked in the kitchen. He was like an uncle or second father to her. He had taken her best friend, Alexis, in after the tragedy that took her mother. Since Alexis and Artimis were as inseparable as sisters, he became used to the fact that legally he had only adopted one girl, but he had two daughters. Artimis's father liked Lupin, accepted him because he was a man of his word and Artimis's father respected that above all in people. Artimis was enraged at Lupin's comments about 'pets'. She never had 'pets', unless you counted her white cat, Perseus. She had one-night stands, and lovers. Draco had the same and it was understood between them. She sent Remus away, for she feared she would tell him that Severus was here, and he would leave without saying anything to Alexis. Artimis, no matter how angry she was at Alexis, would not do that to her. He stalked tiredly off and she finished breakfast, the house elves just waking up in time to help her carry out the dishes of food. She liked letting them sleep in, it made her feel like a better person if she didn't rely on them for everything and treated them with kindness. She had made it a habit to never yell at any of them if they made a mistake, she just explained to them how to do it and even showed them.  
  
Looking at the long table, she was satisfied with the amount of food, happy she had decided to make more, because she knew Remus could eat his share. _I wonder how much Severus eats..._ She pondered as she walked downstairs and banged on the twins doors. "BREAKFAST!" She hollered and she heard the customary 'sod off' (George) and 'be right there'(Fred). She heard Alexis's voice raise up with a 'thank god'. Smiling in satisfaction, she moved upstairs to her floor. She walked into her room and leapt on the bed, jumping up and down like a child. "Breakfast honey, It's time for Breakfast!" Draco sat up, smiling and threw a pillow at her. She dodged it, sat down and kissed him. "I'm going to go wake up our 'guest'. Remus came home this morning. This may get interesting, get dressed and wake Remus up. Do not tell him who is staying here, I will address that." She said sliding of the bed, stretching and yawning.   
  
"Did you know I love it when you wake me up like that. I'll make sure the 'dream team' are up too. You be careful with Snape, I doubt he's used to waking up to someone as hyper as you are in the morning." He said pulling some shorts on. She smiled coyly and walked out of the door. _How to wake him up… the twin approach... or the Draco approach... Oh what the hell… I wanna scare him..._ She pondered as she got to his door. She swung it open and took a running jump, landing on her feet on his bed. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast." She said excitedly as a wand was placed under her chin. Obviously startled, Snape had automatically stood straight up and reacted as if she were attacking him.  
  
"You have **GOT** to teach me that! Now get dressed and get downstairs. We eat breakfast together and you are no exception." She stated cheerfully, smiling insanely while getting off his bed as if she wasn't startled or scared. _Dude, his reflexes are as good as mine... Weasley Approach tomorrow..._ He looked at himself in just his boxers and blushed, which surprised Artimis, and dashed for the bathroom. "Get out! Haven't you heard of knocking?" He yelled as he closed the door.   
  
"Yeah, but that rule is null and void at Breakfast time." She said walking out the door as he muttered something at her. "If you go back to bed, I will drag you down there in whatever it is you are wearing. You are in my home, which means you will eat breakfast with us." She said as Draco passed her with Ron in tow, wiggling to get free. Severus, having put on a shirt and some pants was about to say something when he saw Draco dragging Ron down the stairs. "She's serious, Sir!" Ron yelled as he was dragged down to the dining room. Artimis smirked and walked up the stairs to the top floor.   
  
After waking Aaron and Hailey, which was fairly easy, she walked back down to the ground floor and heard an uproar in the dining room. Quickly, she rushed in and was about to hex everyone into oblivion, when she realized the noise was because Alexis had seen Lupin was home. She was tackling him, giving him hugs and telling him how much she missed him.  
  
"Enough Alexis, let the poor man eat!" Artimis said putting her wand away.  
  
"So Artimis, where is this friend of yours." Lupin asked, getting up and straightening his clothes. Artimis scanned the table and to her dismay Snape was not there.   
  
_(He's asking for it...)_ Alexis cooed, the mental wall being dropped in the sake of breakfast.  
  
_{And he's going to get it. Be right back. Don't tell Lupin.}_  
  
(_Ok. No prob)_ Alexis replied mentally snickering.  
  
"About to be dragged down here in his boxers." She grumbled as she stomped out of the room. She reached the landing of the second story and Snape was stalking towards her, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
"Good Morning." She said cheerfully, even if she was not feeling it. He glowered at her.  
  
"I said good morning. You could at least grunt a reply." She said as she turned to go down the stairs. A hand grasped her arm and she nearly fell down the stairs. "Morning. If you ever wake me in such a manner I will not hesitate to..."  
  
"Hex me? Kill me?" She said sarcastically, wrenching her arm away. "Come now, I'm a bit too old for you to be trying to intimidate me! As Alexis tends to say, You are in my pack. I am Alpha now." She hissed back to him. "Now, move it down there or I will move you. I am trying to be nice, and I will continue to do so, but you will respect the rules of this house. Whether or not you want to be here." She growled, irritated that he had tried to make her fear him in her own home. " A family member, who was not here last night is here now and I expect you to be nice or at least civil." She scowled as she forcefully grasped his arm and moved him down the stairs. She was livid and knew she was crossing boundaries, but did not care.   
  
Stopping at the foyer, she inhaled deeply and looked at his face. He seemed shocked and mildly upset and she felt bad. Letting go of his arm, she turned away in the shame that she had just treated him like a child. No matter how foul his mood, he was not her reason for her anger and he deserved respect, especially from her.   
  
"Listen, Sir. I'm sorry. I had a terrible night at work and was irritated earlier. You did not deserve that." She said walking ahead of him. He grabbed her shoulder gently, in an attempt to keep her from walking away and said "I did indeed deserve it, you are right, this is your house and your rules. I would expect you to respect mine if you were ever at my home, so I shall do the same here." He said softly but coldly, letting go. She nodded and entered the room. Everyone was sitting in their spots, talking and waiting for her to sit so they could eat. No one was ever forgotten at breakfast or left out. It began with them together and nearly always ended as such. It was the only time where everyone's busy schedules would allow family time, and everyone was determined to make this a working family. She sat as Snape entered and everyone looked from him to Remus, who had just dropped a spoon, since he had been preparing to dig in. He looked as if a ghost had entered the room.  
  
"Um.... Artimis? Is this your said 'friend' who is staying awhile?" he asked quietly, looking at Severus questioningly.  
  
"Yes. Behave please." She said pleadingly as she saw the glint of trickery in his eyes. Severus eyed Remus as Artimis gestured for Severus to sit beside her and Draco. Everyone looked to her as if they had never done this before. "Unless some else is not at this table, I suggest we eat before it gets cold. I spent all morning cooking and do not plan on spending the rest of it warming it all back up." She said jokingly as she served herself some steaming biscuits and gravy. Everyone else dug in and the conversations ensued.  
  
------------------------  
  
Severus was sleeping peacefully for once. He thought he heard a noise like yelling but dismissed it for the comfort of the bed. He heard the door to his room swing open and running feet. Next thing he knew he was standing in just his boxers on this bed with a wand to Artimis's throat while she smiled and yelled something about Breakfast. She swiftly moved off his bed and mentioned that he get dressed. _Good Lord... I'm not dressed and she is in here, smirking. Damnable female._ He thought as he dived of the bed toward the bathroom. "Get out! Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING!" He yelled as he closed the door behind him. He heard her saying something as she was walking out and sighed. "Now, I'm going back to bed." he mumbled.  
  
"If you go back to bed, I will drag you down there in whatever it is you are wearing. You are in my home, which means you will eat breakfast with us." She yelled at him.   
  
He grumbled and threw on some clothes, walking to the door to berate her for her disrespect. He opened him mouth to say something as he walked to where she was at the door and his mouth just hung open. Draco had Ronald Weasley by the ankles dragging him through the hall, and down the stairs. "She's Serious, Sir" Ron shouted as he was roughly dragged down the stairs, his head only missing the steps because he put his hands under it. Artimis seemed to be satisfied with his awareness and went up stairs. He went back to his room, debating on whether or not he was going back to bed. "Blasted girl. No not girl, woman. Even worse. I don't doubt her taking the opportunity of dragging me downstairs and everyone in this house would enjoy it." He paced talking to himself. Resolved that he did indeed need to eat, and that he could simply sleep later he dressed completely in his normal school garb. He was surrounded by students so it seemed appropriate, former students but students none the less.  
  
He walked out of the door just in time to see Artimis storming up the stairs. She smiled at him and cheerily stated "Good Morning." Not wanting to increase her amicable nature he simply ignored her.   
  
"I said Good Morning. You could at least grunt a reply." she scolded. That was the last straw, he stalked toward her and grabbed her arm as she turned, hissing vehemently. "Morning. If you ever wake me in such a manner I will not hesitate to..." She cut him of with a sarcastic reply of "Hex me? Kill me?" He was livid, she was out and out mocking him. Her eyes carried anger and cruelty as she yanked her arm away. "Come now, I'm a bit too old for you to be trying to intimidate me! As Alexis tends to say, You are in my pack. I am Alpha now." She spat angrily. He was taken aback at her anger. "A family member, who was not here last night is here now and I expect you to be nice or at least civil." She growled and grasped his arm so quickly he did not have time to react._ I wonder who else lives here?_ He thought as he tried to wretch his arm from her. She had a vice grip and it seemed as if she didn't even notice him pulling. At the bottom step she looked at him and immediately her eyes filled with regret and she pulled away from him walking toward the doors. She stopped and whispered so slightly he could barely hear it, "Listen, Sir. I'm sorry. I had a terrible night at work and was irritated earlier. You did not deserve that."   
  
He felt bad that he was so rude this morning and that he would also have her respect his rules in his home. He drained all emotion from his voice as he grabbed her shoulder gently, replying, "I did indeed deserve it, you are right, this is your house and your rules. I would expect you to respect mine if you were ever at my home, so I shall do the same here." He let her go and she walked in the doors. He followed her and looked around a voice rose and asked Artimis something and he automatically zoomed in on Remus Lupin, the current DADA teacher. Artimis gestured for him to sit and he did so eyeing Lupin with curiosity as Remus talked to Alexis. Artimis made the comment about eating and everyone dug in. He waited till he knew he would still have all fingers and served himself some waffles. He looked about for the syrup and noticed Draco, who was sitting besides him was using it.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, may I have that ?" He asked with forced pleasantries. Draco looked at him oddly than looked at the syrup, "Oh yeah, sorry and its Draco, I have to get used to you being at the table." He said handing it over to him. "Artimis, dear, I just almost thought that you were impersonating Snape, because he is sitting on my side instead of you." Draco replied smiling at her. She looked at him, vexed and gestured to Severus. Severus felt insulted that he was not remembered.   
  
"So Severus, What brings you to Manor Dela Loyalty?" Remus asked politely._ Oh great I have to be civil... Damn Dumbledore   
  
_"Headmaster thought it best I relax and lay low and he suggested here. I had little choice in the matter." He replied with a bit too much sarcasm.  
  
"So Remus, Where have you been? We've missed you." Artimis cut in definitely trying to keep breakfast peaceful. Severus went back to eating his waffles.  
  
" Well, I went to Romania, And then I spent some time in France." He replied cheerfully. Snape snorted. Artimis kicked Snape under the table and he looked at her indignantly.  
  
_{Be nice!}_  
  
_[Kick me again and I will stop being 'nice']_ he chided a response.  
  
_{This is his home. He will be treated with respect. I will make sure he treats you with respect but it will mutual. End of discussion_} She said as she shut him out. He tried to re-enter her mind but she just looked at him sternly and stood up.  
  
"Ok, Everybody here is the deal. I know you all get sick of me blabbing on about family and unity, but you all know I'm right. We have someone staying with us as you all know and I want him to be respected as you would respect any other family member. I have asked him to respect you as well. His stay here will not be a bad one. Am I understood?" She said fixing the table with a stare. Ron busted out laughing.   
  
"Ron, if you say it I will hex you!" She glared dangerously.  
  
"But Artimis you look so much like Mum." he roared. Snape looked at her and suppressed a chuckle. _She does look like Molly Weasley...._ Was the only thing he could think of before Artimis drew her wand swiftly and pointed it at Ron. "_Silencio Artimicio_!" she yelled. Fred and George drew their wands and repeated the incantation but it simply silenced them. Artimis glared at them and then asked "Anyone else? I am in no mood to be insulted Ron. Fred, George, did you really think I would create a spell that would be able to be used on me." She sighed sitting down. Draco was snickering while eating his eggs and toast and Remus looked like he was going to suffocate from holding in his laughter. She looked to the to of them and then to Severus who looked at her as blankly as possible. Next thing he knew she was murmuring an incantation and Ron and the boys could be heard once again. She went back to her breakfast. Severus having finished his breakfast tried to stand but Artimis caught his arm, "Wait" she stated. He sat down and looked at her oddly. Draco, who was next to him, stood and asked "Who works today? Not including night shifters." Everybody but Artimis, Aaron, Draco, Alexis and the two professors raised their hands. "Ok you guys go get ready for work, those of you who don't work, go do whatever your chores are and then see Artimis about anything else that needs to get done."   
  
_Did he just say chores... I do believe I saw house elves....._He thought as everyone got up and left and Artimis looked at him.   
  
------------------------------  
  
A foul mood would have been an understatement for Alexis. She was furious. She had spent most of her day off and all night being the test subject for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. When she heard Artimis bang on the door and yell breakfast she could not suppress her thankfulness. She swiftly dodged out of the room before Fred could give her another prototype. She swiftly ran up the stairs to the kitchen. She was going to have a word or two with her 'best _friend'._ She entered the kitchen to find it empty. "Damn it, she's gone to wake everyone else." She yelled to herself making Winky looked at her startled. Alexis quickly drew a quick breath and entered the dining room. The table was set with tons of food; Pancakes, waffles, bacon and sausage, eggs and toast, the works. People filed in; Ron was dragged in by Draco, Harry walked in exhausted, and Hermione waved happily to Alexis as she sat down at her place at the table. The next person who walked in made her forget all her trouble. Remus had walked in the door looking tired. She quickly ran and leapt on him. "Remus, I missed you so much." She yelled giving him a hug as they fell over. She buried her head in his coat and smiled.  
  
"Enough Alexis, let the poor man eat!" Artimis yelled behind her. Alexis got up glimpsing Artimis putting her wand away.   
  
"So Artimis, where is this friend of yours." Lupin asked getting up, while Alexis suppressed a snicker. The mental conversation ensued and Alexis really wanted to warn Remus but she had said she would not so she didn't. Everyone sat down, Aaron and Hailey filling in late, all waiting for Artimis. They were all very hungry and the food sitting in front of them was very tempting.  
  
"Alexis, I'm starving. Will you tell on me?" Remus asked picking up a spoon. In that instant Artimis walked in the door, Snape following close behind. The spoon Remus had picked up was dropped and all eyes on him. Alexis felt bad that she had not told him as he asked her if this was her said friend. Artimis told everyone to eat and they proceeded to chow. "Remus, look at Snape. He looks at all of us like we are savages." She whispered quietly. He snickered and answered through a bite of sausage. "He's not used to the every man for himself style of eating." Lupin ate his food and tried to make conversation with Severus. Alexis laughed when she saw Artimis kick him and him glare.  
  
_(that's a Girl Arty!)  
_  
_{Alexis WHYTE! We have had a discussion about Arty more than once. Quit it!}_ Artimis's harsh reply was. Breakfast ended with Alexis leaving with Remus to go clean. Artimis and Snape were sitting at the table and Alexis could not resist a catcall, a mental one at least._ (You go for that dude Artimis. He seems just your type. Old and creepy.)  
  
_"Alexis! Don't forget you have lawn care today!" Artimis said spinning around in her chair with a look of 'You-Are-A-Dead-Woman' in her eyes.

* * *

What do ya think?  
**Next chapter:** Ladies Night hehehehe  
  
**Author's Note :** For those of you who do not speak Latin the password to get into the house "Amor Vita Fides Veneratio Familia" Means Love, Life, Trust, Honor, Family. I hoped to make a sentence of it, but my Latin is terrible. 


	4. PreLadies Night Chapter 3 Part 1

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 3 Part 1  
Pre-Ladies Night  
By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_  
  
**Disclaimer:** We dont' Own elvis or his song. or the "Ladies Night" Tune Alexis sings. _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

Alexis skipped down the stairs towards the second floor, smirking mischievously and mumbling under her breath. "He gets to go back to sleep... I get a date with the bloody lawnmower... I'll show him... lazy git... all he ever does is sleep... or bug me..."  
She stopped outside the door to the now occupied guest room. She smirked and looked around for any signs of Artimis. _She catches me, I'm dead_.  
Quietly, she slowly turned the knob and ever so gently pushed the door open. Severus Snape still lay fast asleep, oblivious to his surroundings.  
She coughed loudly, and Snape grunted, rolling over and warily opening one eye. My cue.  
She stepped back then ran and slid in along the stone floors, posed like the king, Elvis Presley.  
She pulled her black hairbrush up to her mouth as Snape sat up on one elbow, staring in perplexity and shock, still half asleep.  
She drew in a breath and, under the Sonorus spell, started singing at the top of her lungs. _"You ain't nuttin' but a hound dog! Cryin' all the time... You ain't nuttin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time!..."  
_Snape sat bolt upright, almost falling off his bed. From down the hall, several screams and hollers could faintly be heard against her loud voice.  
"_You ain't nuttin' but a hound dog, and you ain't no friend of mine!..."_  
Artimis suddenly rushed into the room, dripping wet and a towel wrapped sloppily around her, "What the Hell is going on!"  
Alexis ignored her and sung the chorus over, as loud as she possibly could. She heard, no felt, pounding footsteps racing towards the guest room and her little show. Among them was Remus Lupin. He stood staring at Alexis, singing into her hairbrush, and sighed, rubbing his temples.  
Artimis quickly stepped forward, nearly slipping in her own puddle of water, and snatched away her hairbrush. Alexis stops, glared at her, and snatched it back. Artimis held on and a tug-of-war fight over the psuedo-microphone commenced.  
"Give it... here, Alexis..."  
"No!... I'm not finished, yet..."  
"Yes... you, are..."  
Suddenly, Alexis stepped back, stepping on her own white cape and stumbling, crashing into Artimis. Artimis slipped in her growing puddle of water and also fell back, Alexis sprawled atop her.  
Alexis took the brush out of Artimis's stunned grip, and turned on her back to resume singing.  
Artimis shoved her off, and quickly stood, realizing her soaked towel is now lying in a heap on the floor.  
She looked to Snape, who was turning bright red in embarrassment, as Artimis dove down for her towel. Snape angrily reached for his wand on the desk next to his bed as Artimis quickly wrapped her towel around herself. Artimis stood over Alexis, standing intimidating in just a towel. "Alexis WHYTE! I was in the middle of a shower! Severus was SLEEPING! This was uncalled for. I'm sure Snape did not want to see me buck naked in his room. You are a dead woman." She yelled as she grabbed hold of Alexis rhinestone sleeve. Alexis struggled and punched Artimis in the arm. Artimis, infuriated, leapt on Alexis totally forgetting her clothing, or lack there of. She gripped Alexis's arms, sitting on her stomach. "Stop it NOW! I am in no mood!" Alexis squirmed over the floor trying to get away but Artimis simply grabbed her wrist and slammed them on the floor. Draco yelled "Cat FIGHT!" as Lupin rushed forward and separated the girls. He quickly undid his cloak and wrapped around Artimis, who nodded and glared, walking out of the room. Aaron walked forward and grabbed Alexis by the arm. He dragged her out of the room as Snape sat there in his bed looking at everyone else, which just shrugged and walked away. Aaron dragged Alexis to his room and sat her on his bed. He paced his room, rubbing his head glaring at Alexis under his hand.  
"Look! I know you don't like him here, no one really does, but he is still human and your elder." Alexis crossed her arms upset at being reamed by Aaron.  
" I don't like him. He has always been mean to me."  
"Well you better get over it because we have two months with him and this kind of thing will not be accepted. Do you realize that Artimis just dropped all her modesty in front of Snape because of your prank. My guess is she is so embarrassed she may not be able to look him in the eye!" Alexis thought on this a moment and felt kind of bad.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen"  
"I don't care Alexis! It did happen. You are supposed to be second in command around here, but you are acting like a little child. If you are going to be a bitch at least do it at your age level!"  
She smiled and replied "Sure. Can I go. I'd like to get into some normal clothes."  
Aaron nodded and opened his door and Alexis stormed out, fuming cause Aaron had no right to yell at her. She went into her room and screamed angrily. Then she turned on her music loudly and relaxed to the violent tunes vibrating her body smiling at the thought of Snape's shocked face.  
--------------------  
  
Severus was sleeping after a filling breakfast. He thought he herd his door open but simply pushed the thought aside for the comfort of his bed. He rolled over in bed and heard a loud cough. He opened one eye to see a person dressed in white. Then he heard Alexis start belting out Elvis at him in a loud echoing voice. He sat up quickly noticing she was dressed like Elvis in a white rhinestone jumpsuit, decked out even with cloak. He heard people yelling and resisted the urge to cover his ears simply because he knew she would sing louder. Next thing he knew Artimis ran into the room, skidding to halt. She was soaking wet and had a bit of suds in her ebony hair. She stood in just an emerald towel and Snape gulped. He watched everyone else pile in his door and he glared at them. Artimis snatched the brush Alexis was using as a microphone and that triggered a tug of war fight. He saw Artimis fall and Alexis topple over her. Next thing he knew Alexis was singing and Artimis was standing with her back to him, butt naked. He blushed and turned his head, seeing his wand on the table. Angry at these events he grabbed it and turned to see Artimis back in her towel yelling at Alexis. She bent to pick Alexis but it seemed that Alexis hit her and Artimis went flying down on the ground after her. There was yelling and scrambling that he could not see over his bed but he heard Draco Malfoy's comment and saw Remus pick Artimis up and wrap his cloaks around her. She dashed out of the room and Aaron grabbed Alexis and dragged her away. Everyone kind of stared at Snape and left. Lupin stayed after everyone and cleaned up the water Artimis had left. He left and closed the door behind him. Snape sat in bed in utter shock. "Either that was the weirdest dream in my mental history or I am going to kill Alexis. A slow and painful death, beginning with making her watch every Elvis film ever made and ending with her falling over dead from fear or something." He mumbled to himself as he got up and decided to take a shower. _I need to get out of here... Alexis is going to kill me or give me a heart attack... although both sound good right now..._. He thought as he closed the bathroom door and locked it.  
-----------------------------  
  
Lupin was in the midst of putting away the last of his unpacked clothes when he heard a booming voice drifting through the house, coming from the second story guest room. He quickly jumped up and raced out the door, vaguely recognizing the voice and the song.  
_Let's see...early in the morning... loud... Elvis Presley... I think I already know.  
_He saw a crowd outside Severus's door and pushed himself through to view Alexis, dressed as Elvis and serenading to Snape into her hairbrush. He sighed. _It would figure.  
_To his confusion, Artimis was yelling at her clothed only in a towel. _Should I be surprised?_

A brawl broke out and he chuckled, reminiscing back to their school days when Artimis would probably be doing the same thing as Alexis. _Time changes a lot..._ He stared at Alexis. _Well, maybe not everything.  
_Artimis seemed genuinely perturbed, while Alexis was having a blast. He suppressed a laugh, going over the detail of her Elvis costume, right down to the large shades the old singer used to wear. Then things started getting rough. Lupin blushed profusely, similar to Snape, when Artimis lost what little covering she had as she struggled for dominance over the rebellious Alexis.  
At first, Lupin refrained from interfering, convincing himself that Alexis needed the reprimanding.  
Then he saw Severus reaching for his wand in anger and Artimis practically smothering Alexis.  
_Yep, time to break it up._  
He quickly rushed forward and pulled Artimis off of Alexis, covering Artimis with his cloaks.  
After the event, he walked back to his room, shaking his head. _This is going to be a long summer.  
_--------------------------  
  
The guys all sat in Harry's room, the door locked in parseltongue so Snape or the girls could not enter. Harry stood up and asked above the talking men, "Are we going to take him with us, or leave him for the women to deal with?"  
Ron frowned and stated, "Why should we have to take him, Artimis is the one who wants him here."  
Draco nodded and replied, "Besides, he would be a drag and none of us would have any fun!" All the guys nodded in unison and grabbed the portkey out of the house, smirking at their evilness.  
---------------------------  
  
Artimis sat in the living room reading a book quietly. She had been there all day and didn't want to see anyone until tonight. She figured the guys had left so she put her book down and went upstairs to change. She walked into Alexis who shied from her slightly. "Oh come on, after knowing me for so many years do you think I am going to kill you?"  
Alexis smiled and said "No, I guess not. Better get ready, _It's Ladie's Night, uh hun yeah, If you hear any noise it aint the boys, It's Ladies night..._" Alexis broke out into disco dancing and Artimis laughed, joining in.  
"So I take it the guys left?" Artimis asked. Alexis stopped and nodded. "Good, let me go get ready and you go get dressed too." Artimis said as Alexis dashed up the stairs to her room. Artimis walked by Snape's room humming when she glanced at him walking back and forth reading. She stuck her head in his door, "Um shouldn't you be gone?"  
"Why do you ask that?" He said stopping and looking up from his book.  
"Didn't Draco tell you?" Artimis asked panicked.  
"Tell me what?" Snape replied severely confused.  
_{Alexis, we have a Problem! Get the girls down here pronto}  
(Please don't tell me they didn't)  
{Fine I won't tell you.}_ Artimis said as Snape stared at her. "Um Severus, This is sex night-" He looked at her affronted, "The guys go out and have a Boy's Night, and the girls go have their Ladie's Night." Snape sighed in relief as he realized sex night meant the same sex all hung out. Alexis, Hailey, and Hermione rushed up behind Artimis and moaned. "Just like those assholes." Hermione stated and Snape looked taken aback. Hailey nodded and replied, "We could just leave him home." Artimis turn and shook her head no. She grabbed Hermione and Hailey and whispered in their ear and they frowned. "Excuse me but what is this all about." Severus asked confused.  
They looked at him and replied, "We can't leave you home but we have plans to go out. So we have to figure out a way to take you with us."  
_(I have an idea)  
{Well spill}  
(Your not going to like this...)_ Alexis said looking Snape up and down with a scrutinizing eye.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was walking down the stairs yet again, head low at the thought that she would have to toughen up and apologize to Artimis.  
_Hell if I'm gonna be stuck with the bookworm and the wimp on Ladie's Night.  
_Alexis looked up and came face to face with Artimis. Instinctively, she flinched, unconsciously waiting for the blow. Artimis looked at her with affection and slightly offended. Alexis listened to her comments and smiled, feeling slightly foolish.  
_So, that's settled._  
She left to get ready, then heard the slightly disturbed voice of Artimis in her head.  
_No, please not him, not now... hold on a minute... ooohhhh.... hehehehehe._  
She listened to the conversation with the left behind Snape as she meticulously looked through her closest even though she was already dressed and ready to go, and smirked as she went through some of her gaudier outfits. Then she went rushing down to join the girls and carefully studying Snape's form.  
When Artimis was finished, Alexis informed she had a great idea on how to take Snape along, though she knew full well Artimis would not be happy about it._ Neither will Snape, but that's the fun of it... God I love being evil to him.  
_Alexis maneuvered around the girls and grabbed the door handle to Snape's room. "Excuse us a moment." she spoke overly polite as she pulled his door closed.  
She grinned evilly and Artimis watched her warily. "Well, we could take him along for Ladie's Night... after a few_ subtle_ changes. Anyways Artimis, you yourself said he couldn't leave without a disguise... and I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust him by himself alone in this house..."  
"Quit rambling and spill!" Hermione said impatiently. Artimis was already catching on and her eyes widened in shock.  
"Fine, we could dress him up like a lady. It wouldn't be too difficult..."  
"Minus the fact that we have to convince him!" Artimis spoke for the other two now silent, open-mouthed women.  
"Maybe we don't..." Alexis said slyly, rubbing her chin evilly.  
"I'm not ignorant to what you concoct in that lab of yours, I know you have something..."  
Artimis smiled and looked at the other girls, "Ok. But we have to try and ask him first. If that does not work then Alexis, you and these two hold him down, I'll pour it down his throat."  
"Me hold HIM down?" asked Alexis, thinking about the size and strength difference. Artimis shook her head and gesture to Hermione and Hailey , who were still in shock. Suddenly Hermione smirked and said, "Either way I'm calling Colin. We need pictures of this."  
Hailey smirked and replied, "Priceless!"  
Artimis breathed a deep breath and opened the door to his room and the girls all walked in. He was sitting on the leather couch in front of his fireplace reading. He looked up and asked, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Artimis sat down beside him and smiled slightly, "Well, you see we have plans tonight and the guys were supposed to take you out to Boy's Night. I was ordered by Dumbledore to not leave you alone. But two friends of ours are coming into town tonight. We can't cancel on them and we all are going..."  
"Can you please tell me where this is going?" Snape sighed rubbing his head at her dragged out explanation.  
"You want to know, fine! The only way we could take you with us -cause we sure as hell aren't leaving you here alone- is if you dress up like one of us. A Woman. There, so what do you think?" Alexis blurted out, impatient and eager to see his reaction.  
Artimis grimaced as he jumped up offended and yelled, "Absolutely NOT! There is no way that I will ever cross dress just so you can go out."  
Alexis looked at Artimis and asked, "It that good enough for you?" Snape looked at them with questioning and Artimis nodded. Alexis nodded back and sighed dramatically, she looked discreetly to Hermione who was behind Snape now, then, without warning, leapt straight at Snape, hitting him in the stomach. Stunned and taken by surprise, Snape stumbled back and tripped, grasping Alexis's shoulder roughly as he fell to the hard floor.  
"A little help here!" Alexis yelled as Snape yanked her to his side, pinning her also to the ground.  
Hermione dove down and pulled Snape's hands off Alexis and back, pinning them to the ground with her knees, as Hailey pounced and landed on Severus's legs. Alexis got up and plopped down on his stomach. He exhaled in pain and cursed under his breath, trying to breathe again. Then he started struggling with all his might, and Alexis lay across his chest, trying to hold him down with her weight.  
She quickly glanced up at Artimis, who was holding back laughs. "Damnit! Get the bloody potion! Unless you want to get down here and hold him..."  
"_Accio Impluseonus Potion_!" Artimis yelled as she watched Severus's eyes grow wide in fear and knowing. He struggled and yelled to be let go. Alexis laughed and held him down as the potion floated to Artimis. Artimis kneeled by his head, "We offered you to do it willingly. But we are not missing the opportunity to see Erica and Vicky." Snape glowered at her and quickly closed his mouth tightly. Artimis threw her head back in laughter and held his nose, she had dealt with her own nephew for medicine time, and this was too easy. Severus held his breath for as long as he could and then he finally opened his mouth for a gasp of air and she poured it down the back of his throat, her left hand caressing his throat to make him swallow. He choked and spurted, biting down on Artimis's hand. "Pay back for all those years ago!" He hissed as she drew her hand back.  
She lowered her face over his and asked, "Well then how did I taste??" She smirked, her face mere inches from him. She watched the defiant part of him recede and her relaxed. "Ok guys, let him up. Hermione you have skin and nails. Alexis help with nails. I'll tame this mess of a head of hair. Hailey he's more of your build, raid your closet, Alexis get accessories and footwear hurry we've got three hours." They all nodded and Artimis lead Snape to his bathroom. "What are we doing." He asked, looking about.  
"Lean over the tub. Close your eyes." Artimis said as he complied. She turned on the warm water and pushed his head under it. She summoned some shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair. He wiggled and she told him to stop. She rinsed the shampoo out and went for the conditioner. She rubbed it in and grabbed brush dragging it through his hair with him screaming bloody murder. She finally got most of the knots out and rinsed the conditioner out. Alexis walked in and handed her a towel and she towel dried his head. Then she had him sit backwards on his toilet as she blow-dried it. After much brushing it became soft and silky. Artimis looked at Hermione and stated, "He's all yours. Work your magic!" then she took of and took her own shower.  
--------------------------  
  
Alexis and Hailey walked side by side up the stairs, discussing what outfits and colors would suit the Potion's Master best.  
"Well, I think anything black, silver, or even a deep blue would look great on him." Alexis stated casually as they entered Hailey's room. She opened her closest, and frowned," Don't have anything blue that would look good on him though..." she muttered, pulling aside some outfits. Alexis thought a moment then spoke," Hold on, I'm going to check out Artimis's closest real quick. Don't think she'll mind to much..."  
She quickly ran down stairs, leaving Haley to contemplate over the great question: Skirt or Pants.  
Alexis burst into the room and rummaged through Artimis's nice, neat closet, throwing several pieces to the floor. _Oh, well. This is a fashion emergency._  
She smirked when she found what she wanted.  
It was a silk silver shirt, gussets along the sides to show off a flat stomach and gathered at the top to show off breasts. The sleeves were long and flowed into large open ends. It had laces down the front to adjust the cleavage shown. _Damn it Artimis your holding out on me.  
_Grabbing it, she jumped up and ran back up the stairs to Hailey's room. She entered and held up the shirt to herself, spinning around. "How 'bout this?"  
Hailey's eyes lighted up in amusement but then she frowned, "Alexis, Snape doesn't have breasts."  
Alexis smirked evilly and lowered the shirt. "I know a few spells to change that..."  
Hailey stared at her, laughing hysterically.  
"You find what he's gonna wear? It would be hard for him in a skirt, though I 'd love to see him walking in one."  
"Naw, these I think will fit him better." Hailey pulled up a pair of black pants. They had roses embodied on the bottoms of the flared leg, the stems and leaves beaded in light green and the roses were red beads. Alexis smirked and stated, "Perfect, now for accessories.... Come Hailey to the WOLF DEN!" Alexis said going into batman stance. They both laughed and headed to her room.  
----------------------  
  
Hermione could not believe that she was doing this. It was her job to make Professor Severus Snape look feminine. This was like any woman's dream especially anyone who had wanted to embarrass Snape as much as her. _All those years of calling me a know-it-all... Payback is a bitch and there are four of them..._ She thought as she lugged her make-up case on to Snape's bathroom counter. She made him face her and she tipped his face at all angles with his coal black eyes following her. She quickly pulled out a compact from the bag that she ran and grabbed when Artimis washed his hair. She smoothed the powder along his cheek bones and it made his eyes lustrous. She drew out some of her eye shadow compacts and held them up to his face determining if they would work. She quickly grabbed a light bluish green and gently dabbed it on his eyelids. He watched her with interest. I can't believe he is this calm... Can't wait till Colin gets here... She quickly put mascara on him making his lashes long. After applying the eyeliner she went to his lips. First she traced them with a light beige color lip liner and them put dark champagne on his lips. The contrast made them fuller. She stepped back to admire her handy work as Artimis walked in drying her own hair with a towel. "Amazing.... Here is some moisturizer. " Artimis said handing her a bottle. Alexis and Hailey walked in with the clothes. "Um Artimis who's dressing him?"  
Artimis smacked her forehead and replied, "He can dress himself."  
"Oh, alright, here's the clothes." She said handing her the pile. Artimis noticed her shirt but bit her lip not wanting to ruin this perfect occasion. She handed Snape the clothes and Hermione came out of the bathroom. After another hour and a long fight about breasts, Snape was ready to go. Artimis was too so she waited with him while everyone else rushed off to get ready. "Ok, Severus, when we are out we are going to call you 'Sevannah' ok. You have to answer to that." She smiled and Severus returned it. His usually angry voice was cheerful as he replied, "Whatever you say Artimis."  
Hermione walked in dressed up in tight jeans and a button up blue blouse, followed by Alexis in a bluish cammy shirt and black flared jeans with blue flames running up the pant legs. Artimis stood in her green silk blouse with a deep v-neck and a black suede skirt with matching belt. There was knocking at the door and Alexis went to get let Colin in. He walked in and began snapping pictures. Everybody grabbed Snape and the posed in front of the stairs before they took a portkey out of the house. Colin went with them and the night had begun.

* * *

_HEHEHEHE!_ I would like to say that this was sooooo much fun to write!!! 


	5. Ladies Night And Morning Too Chapter 3 P...

**Seven Years Later.  
Chapter 3 part 2  
Ladie's night , and Morning too!**  
**By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_  
  
**Disclaimer:** There are some things in here We don't own. We will have to do a disclaimer In the next chapter, but most of it is cited in here.  
**Author's Note:** We are Evil!

* * *

Harry and Ron sat at the bar, drinking two boilermakers. Draco was out on the floor dancing, no grinding ,with a blonde chick on the dance floor. The Twins were sitting at a table with Vincent and Greggory, obviously arguing that Crabbe and Goyle were models not bodyguards. Lupin sat with them laughing loudly, and drinking a Mica lob. Harry thought he spotted Artimis and Alexis and quickly rushed over to the table. "Guys, I think the girls are here!" Everybody jumped up and Ron went and dragged Draco off the floor. They looked toward the door and sure enough the girls were all there looking fine. They watched the group as Artimis sent Hailey and some tall dark haired chick to a table. Alexis turned her head and spotted them and Hermione and Artimis followed her to their table. The guys all looked at each other. "Where's Sev?"' whispered Lupin. Draco shrugged looking Artimis's sleek from up and down and noticing the scowl on her face. The girls walked up with hands on their hip and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Nasty trick guys...." (Alexis)  
"Not even fair..." (Artimis)  
"You'll get your soon enough.." (Hermione)  
  
"We plan on it..." Draco said smirking. He looked at everyone else who seemed intimidated except Lupin who was smiling. "Guys, where is Severus?" Lupin asked. Artimis smirked and looked to Alexis who grinned. "We left him with a babysitter."  
The guys looked at each other in the _'we should be scared now'_ look. Artimis walked up to Draco and rubbed the side of his face, "Make sure you get all this lipstick off you before you come home." she hissed. She turned, her long hair whipping him in the face and walked of towards the table as Alexis gave Lupin the _'how could you'_ look. Then they all walked towards their table and Harry sighed, "This is going to be either very interesting, or very bad..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The group walked up to the club doors, a large sign hanging above reading "Echoing Shadows".  
Alexis grinned, impatient to see inside and start taunting Severus, no _Sevannah_. All walked in, and Alexis looked up and around in amazement, she didn't go clubbing very much.  
"Oooohhh... pretty lights.... loud music... _I, am, home_."  
Artimis snickered as Hailey led a dazed Snape over to a nearby table, ordering him to stay there. Alexis glanced around and noticed the tall form of Lupin. Then two shocks of red hair floating nearby. _Oh dear... this is going to be interesting.  
_"Uh Artimis, we have a problem." She gestured over to the guys who were now staring at them in shocked confusion. Artimis sneered and started over to them, Alexis and Hermione following.  
What most bugged her was that Lupin had gone along with the whole idea of leaving Snape with the girls. She was disappointed at him for that, and clearly showed it on her features, staring at Lupin. He blushed ever so slightly and turned his attention back to the boys. _Oh, don't worry... I'll get you back somehow.  
_The girls made their back to their own table and ordered 4 Pina Coladas and a Sex on the Beach. Alexis reached in the purse she carried and extracted a small bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup. Hailey stared at her in confusion and Alexis smirked back as the drinks arrived. Alexis took hers, uncapped the syrup bottle, and generously poured some in her Pina Colada. Artimis sighed and grabbed her Sex on the Beach, giving Sev his drink. "Alexis's theory is everything is better with chocolate syrup, that includes alcohol." Hailey laughed and grabbed bottle from Alexis and dabbed a little in her own drink. She sipped it and smiled pouring a bit more in. She handed it back to Alexis and replied, "You are a Genius!"

There was a loud screech from behind them as Erica walked up. Erica looked shocked and stated, "Smack my ass and call me BOB! Is that?" Artimis quickly grabbed her and set her down, covering her mouth. "Yes Erica, Vicky, This is Snape. We gave him a potion to make him a pushover." Vicky smiled and sat down, draining some of Alexis's chocolate Pina Coloda from her glass. Alexis growled and hugged Vicky. Alexis said, "Get you own damn bottle of syrup you bum!" as Vicky smiled and pulled a 34oz out of her bag. _Ohhhhh had to bring the good stuff, I'm going to be blitz by tonight..._ She thought as Colin snapped a picture of the group at the table. He had walked over to the bar and can back with a dark drink. "Wussies! Those are girlie drinks!" He said as Alexis smacked him. Artimis sighed as a guy came and asked her dance. She nodded and pointed her fingers to her eyes and then to Sev. "Watch hi... Her." she said as she was swept out on the floor.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin sat at the table with The Twins, watching the girls. The woman they were with looked vaguely familiar but he could not place her face. He watched Artimis be drug on to the floor by what she would call a _TDH_, which he had come to know as _Tall, Dark, and Handsome_. Alexis sat talking to Vicky Adkins and Erica Barton and he decided to address the dark haired woman when Vicky left, she didn't need to know he was here or she would ask him to dance and that would be bad. He listened to Fred talking in his ear, "Foxy lady they've got with them isn't she. Looks to be your age range too." Lupin nodded as Alexis and Colin walked over to a bar and began chugging what looked to be a strong brew. Erica dragged Vicky kicking and screaming onto the floor and only Hermione and Hailey were left at the table. He saw Artimis walk back to the table and decided to go now. He got up and straightened his shirt. He walked over to their table slowly, the woman looking at him with mild interest. Artimis looked at him and then to the bar and he knew Alexis and her were communicating via mind link. He walked up and picked out a cheesy line of the top of his head, " Did it hurt?"  
The woman looked at him confused and asked, "Did what hurt?" in a silky familiar voice.  
Lupin smiled and replied, "When you feel form Heaven cause you look like an angel." Artimis spit alcohol out as he heard the same come from Alexis. The woman looked at Hermione and she replied, "It's alright Sevannah, we know him."  
Lupin smirked and cooed, "Sevannah, what a beautiful name. Would you like to dance." Artimis and the girls all expressed looked of shock and Sevannah nodded and stood. He noticed flashes out of the corner of his eye but took it as a strobe light. He led her out on the dance floor and they began dancing.

--------------------

Artimis knew tonight was going to be interesting. She was mad when she saw Draco and need some action and some beer. She let this guy named Cameron dance with her for a couple of songs, but Erica came out and kidnapped him. She walked back to the table and looked Snape over. He didn't seem to upset about any of this. Then Snape walked up. She quickly looked towards Alexis. {_I think we may have payback right now}  
(On)  
{Dearest Remus}  
(Don't be too cruel.)_ Alexis said as Lupin threw out a cheesy pickup line. Artimis could not resist spewing her alcohol out and she heard Alexis mentally yell,  
_(What the fuck)  
{Let's let him think he's a she. He just asked her to dance. I'm not going to say a word}  
(No.... Wait Payback.... Make sure Colin gets pictures.... Next school year will get interesting for all those students we have ties with.)_ Artimis smiled as she watched Lupin get out on the floor with Snape in drag. The song 'I love the way you move' by Outkast came on and she watched Lupin break it down. Snape looked like he didn't have clue and she watched Lupin grin like a boy as he showed Snape how to move _'her'_ hips. Snape soon caught the beat and Colin had to change film quickly. All of the girls laughed as they watched this. They put up their glasses and yelled, "To revenge! Cheers!" Lupin seemed to be enjoying himself and scarily, so did Snape. Artimis laughed and thought, _{what a cute couple}  
(Don't even.... Remember he's like my dad)  
{Look at him, he's getting down, well for an old guy}_ Artimis thought as she was swept out on to the floor by a guy she knew in school. She thought his name was Neville, but he looked dashingly handsome and built like a brick shit house. They grinded on the floor and Artimis caught a sight of Dennis focusing a camera on her. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Vicky cut in. Artimis just barely caught a glimpse of Alexis dancing with Snape. _Great idea............_ She thought as she moved to cut in. Alexis moved away and caught Ron by the arm dancing with him, drunkenly. He smiled like a school boy and they broke it down. Artimis moved along side Snape, amazed at how quickly he had caught on and how agile he really was. Suddenly the music stopped and they all head back to the tables, Snape oblivious wearing down and gasping for a breath. Another round was waiting for them at the table as Hailey sipped an ice tea, her being the designated floo-er.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alexis glared at Colin, eyes glinting as she replied," Wussie? Then come on! Show me what a manly drink is!"  
"Hold on one sec let me get Dennis I told him to meet me here.." Colin asked summoning and asking his brother to photograph Snape. He then got up and walked towards the bar. Alexis got up and followed Colin over to the bar, glimpsing Lupin walking towards Artimis and Severus, but ignoring them.  
Colin ordered some Screwdrivers and set two before her. Alexis picked one up and studied it. _Hmmm... Doesn't look to bad._  
She started drinking, Colin staring over his mug at her and smirking, she listened through Artimis a conversation that ensued between Snape and Lupin, and choked, spitting the drink out over Colin.  
He jumped, them asked slyly," What, can't handle it?'' Alexis sneered and picked up the other, chugging it as he watched, slightly awed. Then she replied as he drank his own drink. "No, it's just that Lupin just decided to use a cheesy pick-up line on old Sevannah there."  
It was Colin's turn to spit out his drink. Both turned, laughing and watched as Lupin dragged Snape onto the dance floor.  
Alexis was starting to feel a little dizzy, but she didn't care. She looked at Colin, then grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor also, still holding her half empty mug and pouring some chocolate syrup in it as they passed the girls' table.  
She twirled across the floor with Colin for a moment then precariously dragged Snape from Lupin's side and started dancing with him.  
"THIS IS FUN!..."  
Of course, Severus was stolen from her by Artimis, so she turned and yanked Ronald Weasley along, whom looked very content.  
If Alexis had been in her right mind, she would have felt a little disturbed. But nothing could bug her now as she chugged the remains of her alcohol and yelled for another.

-----------------------------------------------

Over at the guys' table the Twins sat to themselves, calmly drinking and commenting back and forth, watching the girls, and their new friend, Sevannah.  
  
Fred smirked and spoke, "Not to bad..."  
"The girls have good taste..." (George)  
"Would like to meet her..." (Fred)  
"If we could drag Lupin away..." (George)  
"He can't hang around her ALL night..." (Fred)  
  
Just then, Draco walked up from the bar and sat, listening to their ramblings. He also stared after Sevannah. "Wonder what Artimis would think if I went for a round with her..."  
The twins snickered, knowing full well what he meant.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna talk to her first." (George)  
"You wait your turn!" (Fred)  
"Here comes Harry and Ron, wonder what they think..." (George)  
  
Harry ordered a few more drinks and openly stared after the dancing form of Sevannah. Ron had a dreamy look in his eyes and Fred and George asked what he was so happy about.  
Ron spoke in a sing-song voice," Alexis danced with me! Alexis danced with me! She grabbed my ass and danced with me!..."  
All smacked their heads and shook them, staring at Alexis. She was dancing with anyone she could get her hands on, including the bouncer -who was struggling to drag her off the stage when she decided she'd like to join the band performing. Artimis quickly rushed up and rescued her.  
Fred and George looked at each other and spoke matter-of factly,  
" Drunk. We picked wisely."  
Ron just ignored them and stared after Alexis, smiling and sighing. The guys just ignored Ron's departure and stared at the beautiful dark haired woman sitting next to Remus at the girls table.  
------------------------  
  
Three in the morning and the club was closing. Erica and Vicky left saying good-bye and promising to come back for _'picnics_' at the house. Artimis who was drunk herself, promised Alexis 45 bottles of chocolate syrup to go home. Alexis grinned and walked out with Hailey, who sent he through the floo to Snape's room. Hermione was sent next and Artimis held on Severus's arm. Fred and George were talking to _'her'_ in surround sound and it looked like _'she' _was drunk enough to understand them, something Artimis had never accomplished. Draco walked up and smiled sweetly talking to her with his _'I'm-seductive-fall-for-me'_ voice. Artimis dragged '_Sevannah_' away from her male admirers as Dennis snapped pictures, Colin having left to develop the first three hundred. Artimis, Hailey, and Sev flooed finally to his room, leaving the boys drooling over themselves.  
"Oh My God... Do you realize he will remember everything in the morning?" Hailey asked. Artimis and Alexis smiled and Alexis smacked Sev with a pillow, then she whacked Artimis and yelled, "Where's my chocolate!"  
Artimis fell over and grabbed a pillow from Severus bed and whacked Alexis up side the head. Severus drunk of his ass, picked up a pillow and lazily tossed it at Hailey. Hermione was puking on the floor by the bathroom, then she pulled her wand and cleaned it up. She crawled into the bed and curled in the corner mumbling about "goodnight and Vicky stole my man."

They all laughed as Artimis, Alexis, and Hailey had a pillow fight. Artimis was whacked in the head and she summoned 12 bottles of chocolate syrup and Alexis dove for them. Severus curled up on the bed himself and fell asleep. Artimis Hailey nodded grabbing Alexis by the ankles and dragging her sleeping, drooling ,chocolate form up on the bed. Hailey fell asleep laying across Snape's legs and Artimis laid her head on her back, Alexis laying over them and was dripping syrup on her and Snape. They fell asleep quickly after snickering about the upcoming morning.  
------------------------  
  
Severus woke up warm, covered by something heavy. He felt something on his legs and there was definitely a hand on his hip. He moved a bit and heard a mumbled groan from what ever was on top of him. He woke up to Alexis's face seven inches from his and drooling chocolate syrup. He yelled and tried to jump up. She simply wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, deep in sleep. Artimis mumbled something and sat up the hand on his hip being moved. He felt deep breathing on his leg and Hailey sat up looking at him. Hermione yelled about bouncing the bed and his first thought was,_ What the hell did I do last night?... Please tell me this was completely innocent..._ Noticing the girls were all fully clothed including shoes, his fear was removed. He quickly pried Alexis of, grimacing in disgust at her form. He stood up and looked in the mirror on his bathroom door and screamed so loud the entire house heard. His reflection had smeared makeup on and tight clothes on. The shirt was a girl's and his hair was done up. He quickly put his hands on his clothes and hair, making sure it was not a trick mirror. When he indeed felt the hair clip he turned to the bed and leapt at Artimis he hands around her throat, "What did you do to me!!!!"

She fell back on the bed, him laying over her strangling her. She wriggled and then the memories of the night came back to him. He let go in shock as he saw himself dancing with Lupin and even accepting the fucking cheesy line. He say Artimis dancing with him and even Draco drooling at him. He watched the girls transform him from a respectable male to a female in his bathroom. He saw Alexis cast the breast growing charm on him and his hands automatically went to his chest but to his glee it was flat. He sit sat straddling Artimis on the bed and Alexis was looking mildly sick. Hailey was holding the door closed as the guys began banging on it. They over powered her and the door burst open. Hermione was sleeping on the corner of Snape's bed, Alexis starring dazed at Snape who was sitting in a bad position on Artimis.

Draco roared and rushed towards the bed, then he realized Snape was in the clothes that Sevannah was in. All the guys stopped and looked at Snape, dressed as a girl. Lupin blushed like no tomorrow and Artimis flipped Snape over in his shock. She sat on him and stated, "Hailey the pictures please." Severus looked at her in fear as Hailey handed her a huge envelope. She gestured for the guys to sit, "Come sit or I do the same to you as we did to Severus." They quickly obliged and watched in awe as Artimis and Hailey projected the pictures off the pages to the air with a spell. Every one gasped as the scene of Lupin and Snape dancing popped up and Snape glared daggers at Lupin who was so red you could mistake him with a large walking tomato. Then there were the pictures or the girls dancing with Snape and he them glared at each of them in turn.

Then a picture of Alexis grabbing Ron's butt popped up and Ron grinned like no tomorrow. "I want a copy!!" He yelled and Alexis sat up quickly examining the picture and going, "I don't remember that!" Artimis looked at her and Snape took the opportunity to over power her. She was pinned under him and his face was inches from her, "Payback my dear. This was the line and you crossed it. I've had far more years at messing with people than you." From everyone of the guys angle it looked like Snape was kissing Artimis. Draco jumped up and grabbed Snape's shoulder punching him in the face. Artimis dived away. As Severus fell back. Draco grabbed some of the shirt and Artimis yelled, "NO NOT THE SHIRT!" She quickly dove between both of them and stopped them. Severus hopped of the bed and walked up to Lupin. "DID you know it was me?"  
"NO. God if I had thought it was you, eghhh." Lupin said holding his head.  
"How could you not know it was ME!!"  
"The girls did a good job, they made you look very attractive." Lupin said. With that statement Snape lost control and leapt at Lupin. Lupin fell back and they began rolling on the floor, Lupin grabbing Severus's hair trying to get him off and Severus trying to choke the life out of Remus. Alexis heard his yelps of pain and quickly snapped to awareness. She looked at Snape and Lupin and jumped of the bed. Artimis following close behind. They quickly pulled them apart and then the guys pushed them and went back at it. Artimis, pissed of jumped on top of them and they both exhaled sharply. Alexis yelled, "DOGPILE!" And leapt on top of them. Hailey followed and soon everyone was on top of them. Artimis creamed about air and for Snape to stop biting her., Next thing she knew, there was a loud booming voice and Albus Dumbledore walked in the room, "Stop it NOW!" everyone looked up in shock and quickly leapt of the smothered four. Snape looked down and Snape as Artimis dragged him of him and the rolled across the floor. Artimis had several bleeding bite marks on her arms and she didn't know whose was whose. Albus looked angry. Everyone shriek and then Alexis laughed. The projected that displayed Albus turned off and the whole household laughed. Snape and Lupin looking in shock. Colin Creevey walking holding a stack of pictures and said, "I heard yelling so I turned on the no brawling alarm."

Severus stood and yelled, "Everyone but the girls OUT!!!!!!!" The guys all quickly obliged Draco glaring at Severus. The door was closed and Artimis was trying to wrap the many bite marks. He looked at her in anger and said, "Those aren't mine. The ones on your shoulder are mine." They all quickly stood and Snape looked at them with anger. He stood in front of Artimis first and screeched, "What were you thinking!! Your supposed to be mature and responsible." She smirked and said, "Who ever said that. I act that way. But it is all acts." He them went down the line of girls berating them. They took it and left leaving him alone. _Oh my god... I need a shower now.._ He thought as he ran into his bathroom and looked the door.

------------------  
  
Alexis awoke, a bad taste in her mouth and a headache coming on. He dimly heard yelling and jostling on the bed, but was to daze to care. Presently, she sat up, a wave of dizziness coming over as the form of Snape on Artimis swam into her view.  
_Do I really want to know?_  
She noticed that he still had on the women's clothes and snickered to herself. _Oh, he found out... hehehehehe... least he didn't try to kill me._  
The guys burst in, staring at all of them, but Alexis ignored them and plopped backwards on the bed, trying desperately not to be sick. _It's too early for this._  
Artimis said something about pictures and listened more intently.  
_What pictures?_ Several disturbing photos were shown and Alexis suppressed laughter, even though Lupin suffered. Then the one's with Ron appeared, and she was shocked. _(I did NOT do that)  
_Artimis snickered mentally, but otherwise ignored her.  
She glared at Ron, who wanted copies, and sat up.  
Snape took the chance and tackled Artimis, Alexis watching the whole thing in dazed amusement, mentally commenting. _( Come on Artimis, he's right there! Kiss him)  
{Shut. Up}  
_Alexis chuckled and lay back on the bed, wanting to go back to sleep, but all the noise kept her up. But then she heard Lupin's yelps of pain, and snapped to a sitting position.  
She jumped off the bed and onto Lupin, pushing him away from Snape as Artimis took hold of him.  
The two angered Professors knocked them aside and flew at each yet again. Alexis saw Artimis jump atop them and thought, No way, I'm not being left out.  
"DOGPILE!" and dove on Artimis, making the three below her crumple further onto the ground. Everyone decided to join in.  
_Too cool! Except now I can't breath..._ She thought dizzily as she was smothered under many bodies. She heard a muffled voice above them and hoped whoever it was would help. Slowly the bodies picked themselves up and Alexis rolled off Artimis, gasping and laughing. She recognized Albus Dumbledore and quickly shut up.  
_No brawling alarm? Didn't know we had one of those... damn.  
_When it was Alexis's turn to be reamed out, she merely looked down and tried her best not to laugh and fall to the floor. She blocked out the yelling voice and instead thought what her next prank would be.  
_Next time we get him drunk... karaoke..._

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. Snape's Revenge Part I Chapter 4 Pa...

**Seven Years Later.  
Chapter 4 Part 1  
Snape's Revenge Part 1**  
**By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

Author's Note: Enjoy this but beforwarned, this has a lot of innuendo and shows Snape in a way most people would never guess us able to portray. Enjoy. _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

Severus sat by the fire in the library, going over the day. Breakfast was very annoying, with all the remarks by the guys and Draco of course giving him the_ 'you touched my girl'_ look. He had to keep himself for killing every single person at that table, the only one not having done anything to him being Aaron, who had to work last night. At around lunch time he came up with his ploy for revenge. To long had he been tormented and tortured by these children. Last night was the last straw.  
  
"This is going to be worth it. It better be." He mused to himself, looking at the clock. It was almost about the time Alexis went to bed. He thought about dinner and the potion he had slipped her. It was simple cause she was so boisterous during dinner. The potion would give her the effect of short term memory loss combined with a sleep draught. Snape put his book down and walked down to his room, passing Alexis by on the stairs, he slightly smirked at her dizzied expression. He strolled into his room and swiftly grabbed a few things, slipping them in his pocket as he walked out again. He moved to Hermione's room, gently opening the door. To his joy she wasn't there. _Probably working in her office again..._ he thought as he knocked all the organized books off her shelf in a swift movement. He looked on her desk and found her current report for the Ministry of Magic. He quickly spilled ink in the middle of the page, allowing it to spread through out the parchment. Satisfied that Granger had gotten hers, he moved on to his next and more complicated task.  
  
Moving on to Hailey's room, he went through her desk. _Damn girl... She has to have that same diary she had in fourth year... She will think twice before messing with me..._ Severus thought like a vindictive schoolboy. He found the said diary and rushed up the stairs to the library. There he waited.

At one fifteen in the morning, after he was sure Artimis had finally gone to bed, he stalked down stairs quietly to the dining room. He turned on the lights and paged through Hailey's diary, finding some more choice entries on her love of Draco Malfoy. He quickly and quietly ripped the pages out, enlarging them and sticking them to the walls of the Dining room. Looking around he smirked, breakfast was going to be interesting.  
  
Knowing that his next task would be his hardest, he turned off all the lights and walked to the top floor. He quietly looked around for anyone, and stalked up to Alexis's door. He opened the door slowly and saw her sleeping form sprawled on her bed. Now, for the grand finale.  
He walked in and dropped his cloak by the door, making sure it looked as if it was thrown off. He quickly undid his top coat and tossed it to the floor also. He walked over to Alexis's bathroom and found her dirty clothes basket. Grimacing as he went through it, he found the shirt and pants that she had worn that day and walked out. He tossed the shirt by his own topcoat and laid the pants by the bed. He quickly slipped out of his own pants and shivered.  
_She deserves this... Don't choke now..._He thought to himself, laying his pants on hers. He quietly and smoothly slipped into the bed beside her and undid the top three buttons of his white shirt. Convinced that he was safe in just his shirt and boxers, he slowly and carefully moved his arm under her head and lay back smiling at how this would look in the morning.  
Artimis would kill Alexis, and he knew it. Everyone knew Artimis had a thing for Severus, it was one of those unspoken rules to not talk about it.  
_Revenge is sweet... This sacrifice is worth the reward..._He mentally commented. He cringed as Alexis curled around him in her deep sleep and thought that he could not have planned this more perfectly as he lightly fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Alexis walked up the stairs to the top floor, she felt light-headed and very tired and she was having trouble remembering little details. Snape strolled past her, looking a little too smug_. Oh, who gives a shit.  
_She stumbled into her room, quickly closing her doors and stripping off her clothes, throwing them in the hamper located in her bathroom. After her hot shower, she pulled the suitcase from under her bed, speaking the words that opened it out into an entire closet-like structure. She blindly rummaged through it and yanked out a dark maroon colored tank top and underwear, sluggishly dressing herself. She shut the wardrobe/suitcase and kicked it under her bed.  
She sprawled down on the cushioned bed and slid under a sheet, yawning cavernously. _Damn... little skit must've taken more out of me than I thought.  
_With this thought, she fell into a deep sleep.  
Later that night, Alexis faintly heard her door pull open and some rustling. A body lowered itself next to her and she just dismissed it as Artimis coming to curl up with her. She turned into it and wrapped her arms around the person's waist, snuggling into the clothes. The body stiffened, then relaxed, and Alexis went back to sleep, almost immediately forgetting this little event.  
---------------------  
  
Artimis worked all night trying to find a way to make it up to Severus. She felt terrible, even though she knew the guys deserved it. The words he had spoken to her still echoed in her head. _I've had far more years at messing with people than you..._ Convinced that it would all just brush over she walked up stairs, locking her office behind her. She passed Hermione and Ron's office and saw Hermione hunched over her desk with tons of old texts . Artimis sighed and knew that Hermione would be there all night. She quickly moved upstairs feeling exhausted and needing some comfort. She opened the door to her room and Draco was walking out of the bathroom to the bed. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and change to a silk shirt and her underwear. She walked over to her side of the bed and eased in, her muscles sore from dancing and being tackled. Draco spooned behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. _I hope Severus forgives us..._ She thought as she went to sleep in the comfort of Draco's arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Alexis awoke, stretched slightly, and yawned, still curled around the warm body. It was now that she noticed a few looked over details about the body. She knew Artimis was buff, but not that buff. She laid her head on the chest of what she thought to be Artimis and realized that something was definitely different. She opened her eyes and looked up, coming face to face with pale skin, greasy black hair, and coal black eyes. "Well good morning." Snape said in a sultry voice, stretching his arms above his head and laying one around her back.  
Alexis's eyes widened and she gasped. Then she jumped about six feet in the air and off the bed when she realized she had indeed been sleeping on Snape. She stumbled back a step and screamed at the top of her lungs. She tripped on a pile of jumbled clothing and looked down to see the jeans she had worn the day before, and a pair of black, buttoned slacks tangled with them. _OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?_  
She tried to remember, but the last thing she remembered was walking past Snape on the stairs, which was smirking. Severus sat up on one elbow in her bed and smirked again, watching her freak out. Alexis was breathing shallowly and looked down at herself, seeing she was in her tank top and underwear. _WHEN DID I CHANGE?  
_

Terrified, she started trembling, noticing the rest of his clothes and hers from the day before scattered everywhere in tangled heaps. She looked to Snape wide eyed and silently pleading, wishing it to be a dream. The final straw that cracked her was in the form of a small wink from the Potion's Master as he lay seductively under her sheets. Once again, Alexis screamed bloody murder, backing up along the floor until her back hit her stone chair, where she then buried her face in her arms, curling into a ball and shaking, tears threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
The doors to Alexis's tower was flung open, and there stood Artimis. Her look of concern and confusion turned to one of raw anger and shock as she slowly took in the scene before her. Alexis looked under her arm at her, seeing her head dart back and forth between the clothes, Alexis, and Snape. Alexis was in too much shock to say anything at the moment. Then, Ronald Weasely rushed up behind Artimis and viewed the scene over her shoulder. His face turning so red it matched his hair, and his eyes blazed in anger. Next Lupin raced towards them, followed by the rest of the household.  
Alexis merely sat in scared silence as Artimis stalked forward in a deathly calm, Snape staring lazily at them with a small smile.  
------------------------------------  
  
Artimis had been sleeping comfortably in Draco's arms when a sudden flash of Snape's face looming over her entered her mind. She shifted, dismissing it as another one of her _Dreams._ She cuddled up to Draco who kissed her forehead and held her closer. Suddenly she heard a scream and jolted. "Alexis did something again." Draco replied holding her close again. Ignoring it for just that, she kissed him and rolled over on top of him. They were kissing quite fever fully when another scream racked through her room. She quickly leapt out of bed and rushed upstairs, much to the dislike of Draco, who had other plans in mind.  
  
She opened the door to Alexis's room and saw Alexis huddled on the floor. There was a figure in her bed and Artimis had to rub her eyes to make sure this was not a bad nightmare. She then looked at her feet and saw Severus's black cloak on the floor. She followed a trail of thrown aside clothing to Alexis' huge stone bed with her eyes. There, with his shirt nearly unbuttoned, lay Snape propped up on his elbow and smirking like no tomorrow. _NO SHE DIDN'T!_ Artimis thought in anger her face growing hot as she stalked forward looking at the cowering figure of Alexis then shifting her gaze to Snape. "Alexis Catherine WHYTE! How could YOU!" Artimis hollered totally ignoring the rest of the people in the room.  
  
Alexis looked at Artimis in shock, opening her mouth trying to speak but no words could come out. Artimis glared and grabbed Alexis's arm, making her stand up.  
"Look me in the eyes. How could you do this to ME! You knew, you knew more than anyone else!" She yelled and Alexis looked like she was going to faint.  
Artimis saw it and held her shoulder, "Oh no you don't get out of this that easily! You knew I had a thing for him! WHY WHY! You acted liked you hated him. Was this something you decided to do to SPITE me!" Artimis yelled and Alexis began crying and Artimis didn't care. "So this is why I saw Snape's face this morning! I just dismissed as my own subconscious! Damn you! You slut!"  
Alexis stood up, wiped her eyes, and yelled, "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black! Where were you the other night! Ms. With a 'Friend'!" Alexis was furious, doing the air quotes thing.  
Artimis was furious and embarrassed, furious was the biggest though.  
"Yeah well, I didn't sleep with SNAPE!"  
"Yeah cause you didn't have the opportunity, if you had had the chance you would have and you know it!" Everyone looked at the two girls arguing in their underwear. Draco looked furious, and Ron and Lupin were both advancing towards Severus.  
"Soooooooo That could be because I have liked him since sixth year and you've known it!"  
"Yeah and so does everyone else. Thanks for saving me the trouble!" Alexis sneered and Artimis looked around and caught Draco's look of fury.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from downstairs and Hermione stormed up the stairs. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! You messed up three weeks of cross referencing and studying! And why do I know it was you?! Because I told that you should get a job at the ministry like your brother!" She yelled entering the door. Then she saw Snape and the clothes and screamed in terror and ran off. Hailey chased after her and the twins looked at each other with the '_did-**you**-do-it'_ look.  
Artimis cowered as Draco walked towards her and Alexis collapsed. "My dear Artimis, was I correct in hearing that you saw Snape's face this morning? Was this before, after or during."  
"Draco, I didn't mean it that way."  
"Look Artimis, give it up. I've seen your eyes follow him everywhere. It's your turn to sleep on the couch!" He hollered. She turned, and drew her fist back and punched Alexis in the arm. "This is your entire damn fault! If you hadn't slept with Severus, then my little secret would still be a little Secret!"  
"I didn't fucking sleep with Severus! At least I don't think I did... I can't remember!" She yelled in frustration, holding her arm.  
"Oh you don't? I guess I'll have to refresh your memory." Snape said slyly, finally moving to stand up. Remus put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down as Alexis cringed. Alexis yelled in fear and sorrow, and rushed to her bathroom, locking the door. Artimis looked at Draco and he made his biggest mistake ever. He smacked her in anger and everyone stopped and looked at him. Artimis stood tall and knocked Draco out, growling, "I'm going now. Don't fucking follow me. Any of you!" She said the final part looking at Snape and then towards the bathroom. She quickly held her face, tears begging to stream down her face, and ran out the room.  
-------------------------------  
  
Remus sat bolt upright in his bed at the first scream of Alexis. He looked about in confusion, half asleep. The second scream brought back his senses and he recognized the voice of Alexis. He grabbed his cloaks as he raced out the room and upstairs towards Alexis's tower. _Damnit! What now!  
_He almost bowled into Ron and Artimis as he skidded to a stop at Alexis's door, the rest of the household following behind. He heard yelling and saw Ron's look of intense rage and glanced in the room. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Severus lay half naked on Alexis's bed, smirking, while Artimis screamed at Alexis, both in tee-shirts and underwear.  
  
Lupin stared in shock silence for a moment then slowly turned his gaze back to Severus, eyes blazing.He shoved and pushed his way past the bodies and into the room, stalking up to Snape. He spoke in a low, angered voice," What the hell did you do to my little girl, _Snivellus."_  
Snape looked surprised for a minute, then he regained his composure. He smiled," Little, yes. Girl, no."  
Severus then stood up, commenting on Alexis's remark, and refreshing her memory. Lupin, shocked and angered beyond belief, shoved him harshly back onto the bed, and Snape fell, surprised. Then, to everyone's surprise, Draco smacked Artimis and she rushed out, that is, after knocking him out. In the silence, Alexis now locked in her bathroom, Ron lunged forward and tackled Snape. "She was mine you asshole! I am in love with her you punk ass bitch!" he screamed and proceeded to strangle him. And Ron was not a small man by any means so Severus was pinned.  
  
Lupin watched for a minute, then calmly reached down and grabbed Ron's shoulder, yanking him off a struggling Snape. He turned back and grabbed a fistful of Severus's greasy black hair, forcefully dragging him off the bed, making sure he knocked his head on the stone floor in the process. Severus quickly grasped Lupin's arm as he was dragged, keeping himself from yelling in anger. As they approached the door Snape flipped over and tripped Lupin.  
"Fine, you want to ground fight!? Let's ground fight _Snivellius_!" Lupin said, pinning Snape under him. Snape decided to just sit there and smirk at Lupin. Lupin was furious because he was sure that anything that happened between Severus and Alexis was not of Alexis's choice. With Snape smirking it took all he had to not kill him right there. Artimis stormed back into the room and hollered, "Dining Room! EVERYONE! NOW!!! Or else there will be much pain!" Everyone quickly moved to the dining room under Artimis's killer stare. Lupin picked Snape up and grasped both of his hands behind his back and led him down the stairs, roughly jerking him around and Snape looked at this whole event as if he was amused.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Draco was so angry when he heard Artimis basically say that Snape's face had put her in the mood this morning. His anger showed on his face and he knew she saw it. He calmed his voice as he accused her and sentenced her to sleeping on the couch. Artimis punched Alexis and when Snape talked to Alexis in those low tones, he saw Artimis shiver and he was pissed. He, without thinking of the consequences, slapped her across the face. The look on her face went from sorrow and fear to uncontrolled rage in seconds. She mumbled something and he saw a fist coming his way. That was the last thing he saw until he heard Lupin yelling at Snape about ground fighting. Crabbe and Goyle helped him downstairs and Artimis looked at him with so much fury that he knew it would be better to sleep with the guys tonight. He was so angry that he didn't care anyways. _Slut... Damn it... If only I had set down different relationship rules... If only.  
_He watched Artimis bang open Alexis's door and grasped her arm dragging her down the stairs, Alexis replying by moaning and fighting to get away. Draco was so angry that if his head wasn't spinning he would beat Artimis and Alexis for all of this.  
-----------------------------  
  
Severus awoke when the sun came up. At first he had to jog his memory to figure out why he had Alexis in his arms. Then his plot for revenge came back to mind and he smiled._ This will get all of them. Artimis will have to admit she likes me, Draco will get mad at her. Artimis and Alexis will fight. Remus and Ron will get mad at Alexis for this and then the other girls will get their own separate tortures. Man I love being evil...._ He thought as he felt Alexis shift on him. He went into his mode that he used as Death eater, which enabled him to endure anything. He felt Alexis stretch slightly and he pulled a smirk on his face. She looked up and him and he stretched, using a cheesy line from some Muggle movie he had watched one day. Laying his arm around her back, he watched the wheels turn in her head as she leapt out of her bed and screamed. _Yes, alert the whole household. Let them think you slept with me.... Yes try to remember.._ He thought as he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her discover their clothes entangled. She looked at him with the 'Please no' look and he decided a wink would throw her over the edge properly. When he winked at her, he felt a tinge of disgust but held it back, covering it with a smirk.  
  
She screamed again and Artimis rushed in the room. He watched all the color drain from her face and had to suppress laughter. _Payback young one... You didn't know you were messing with a master.... _He thought as Artimis assaulted Alexis. He never noticed Lupin or Ron come in because the rest of the house had entered, shocked.

He smirked more when Hermione blamed the Twins as he had hoped. The running in fear was a nice touch for her torture too. When Artimis called Alexis a slut he knew the can of worms had been opened. He heard Lupin hiss about what had he done to his little girl and Severus decided to screw with his mind too. "Little, Yes. Girl, No." He replied focusing on Alexis yelling about remembering. _Let's throw Alexis over the edge... Taunt her memory loss... _"Oh you don't? I guess I'll have to refresh your memory." He said as seductively as he could manage. He stood, intending on running a finger down her spine for good measure, but Lupin pushed him back on the bed. He smiled as he landed back on the bed. Suddenly he looked to the sound of flesh on flesh and Draco had smacked Artimis, She turned in anger and punched him out, yelling and storming out of the room.  
  
Next thing Snape knew was that Ron was on him, strangling him, and professing his love for Alexis. He quickly gripped Ron's arms and was about to toss him off when Lupin pulled him off. _What the?? Why is Lupin helping me??_ He thought as Lupin moved Ron off the bed. Next thing Severus knew was he was being dragged by his head off the bed. He hit the floor and his vision blacked out for a second. Next thing he knew he had tripped Lupin and Lupin was on him looking down in anger. Snape smirked, knowing that Lupin could not kill him because they were both members of the Order. Then Artimis demanded everyone to the dining room and the evilness in Snape smiled and laughed because Artimis had no idea what was in store for Hailey and herself down there. He let Lupin roughly drag him downstairs. _The sacrifice is worth the reward..... _

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** Now to thank the reveiwers.  
**EckoStalker**: Ok here goes....

**Baie- Baie:** We are gald you reviewed and want more. Keep reading. Severus gets his.

**CaptainRose:** You must be psychic because you smelt sexual tension and that was just what we were leading up too. As for Snape fighting more on the Ladie's Night. He was put in a semi servant mode where he was to do everything he was told. Kinda like Imperio in a bottle but not as strong and there are rules and limitations.

****

**Mourn-Today:** You and your taking advangtage of drunk Snape. I know it and that was why Erica and Vicky went back to America instaed of spending the night at the Manor. I knew that Erica would do that and not really care. LOL.

**Deep Shadows:** Well thats all for now. NOW on to the next part.  
**Severus:** Oh joy.... Why do I allow youto torture me?  
**Deep Shadows:** Cause i have a pen and can make you dance buck naked around hogwarts singing 'I feel Pretty'.  
**EckoStalker:** --_Evil look--_We can? ohhhhhh  
**Deep Shadows:** No only I can do it to Sevvie, but you have control over Remus.  
**Remus: **_--cringes and runs, EckoStalker following--  
_**Deep Shadows:** Toodles POP


	7. Snape's Revenge Part II: Back to bite in...

**Seven Years Later.  
Snape's Revenge Part II : Back to Bite in the Ass!  
Chapter 4 Part 2**  
**By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

**Author's Note:** Start your engines. oh and Next chapter will let you guys in on our main plot thingy.

* * *

Aaron got home form his second night on graveyard. He was exhausted, cold, and wanted breakfast before he went to bed. He heard yelling from upstairs and his thoughts went from _Yea, food_ to_ What now?._ He took off his cloak and threw it in the closet. As he walked back around the stairs he saw a large amount of the household moving to the Dining room. There were a lot of angry faces and Lupin had Snape in the police hold. _Do I even want to know... Of course I do..._ He thought as Artimis dragged Alexis down the stairs, and letting her go, both still in their nightclothes. He heard Artimis yell at Hailey and Hermione and decided to meet them in the Dining room. He entered to great snickering and his attention was immediately drawn to the Slytherin wall. There was large pieces of paper from some sort of journal. He read the words and grew angry, realizing this as a ploy to embarrass the already fragile Hailey. Artimis, Hailey and Hermione entered the room all looking flustered. Artimis and Hailey immediately looked at the wall. Hailey eyes grew wide and Aaron suppressed anger. Artimis grabbed Hailey before she could flee and Aaron moved towards them, preparing to stop Artimis if he needed to. _My life... Agrhhh... Women aren't worth the hassle.  
_------------------------  
  
Artimis stormed upstairs after shoving Alexis towards the Dining room. Hailey and Hermione were on Hermione's floor picking up books and replacing them on her shelves. "Dining Room. Now." Artimis hissed. Both girls looked at Artimis's anger and tear stricken face and moved without a word down the stairs. Artimis followed angered and hurt beyond expression. _{Alexis... You betrayed my trust}  
(I swear I didn't. There is no way this is true)  
{For your sake it better come out its not...}_ Artimis thought as she entered the room. Her attention was drawn to her house wall and she grew red in the face. She read the passages of journal entries like, "I love Draco so much." and "I wish he was mine instead of that girl Artimis's." Artimis quickly saw Hailey run for it but Artimis grasped her arm, her anger boiling.  
"Hailey, when were you going to tell me?" Artimis asked, in mock sweetness.  
"I... uh.... This isn't.... Um..." Hailey stammered near tears. Artimis glared and began to pace in front of her, her eyes never leaving Hailey's fear stricken one. "Well? Hailey. I never knew you had such feelings towards me or Draco." Artimis hissed, her eyes narrowing.  
"But... this... I didn't... How...." Hailey Stammered and Aaron rushed to her side. "Artimis. She can't stand this kind of embarrassment. Let it go."  
"Let it go, AARON! You haven't been home long enough. I found Snape and Alexis together, Draco knows I have a thing for Snape, Hermione's work is all messed with and Now someone has pasted Hailey diary for all to see, noting the points where she admits to liking Draco! This is not something I can LET GO!" She hollered. Then all of a sudden the wheels in her head started turning. She maintained a mental wall against Alexis and pondered, _Alexis and Snape, a pairing that would be unthinkable, Hermione's works askew, Hailey's journal..... Maybe there is something to this...._ She thought as she turned to look at the not dressed, smirking Snape. She sneered at Alexis who cringed and stormed to the Kitchen, intent on finding an answer.-------------------Alexis mentally tried to convince Artimis that NOTHING had happened. But Artimis was too damn caught up with her own sorrows to care what Alexis thought. _But... then what did happen... I don't remember, anything... _Alexis thought to herself, tears streaming down her face as Artimis finally let go of her, and she crumpled to the floor. Looking up, Alexis saw what caused her release so suddenly.  
Ron came up behind Alexis and helped her up, setting her in a chair and standing behind her. Across from her, Lupin sat holding Snape's hands down on the table, with one hand.  
Alexis looked down at her lap, silent, and felt eyes on her. Slowly, she looked up, and locked gazes with Snape. She cringed as he smirked at her.  
_[ You never did say good morning... I thought you had more manners, but then again the way you acted]  
_Alexis stiffened, her eyes widening in fear. No one noticed the two staring intently at each other, everyone too busy listening to Artimis and Hailey. He smiled evilly, licked his lips gently, smiling once again._ [ Chocolate. Very nice taste, still lingering and all so sweet. I do miss the taste of your sweat though...]_ Snape's eyebrows raised at her and she stiffened her back again.  
_( Shut the fuck up, you lying bastard!! Nothing happened last night!!... cause... I don't, remember it...)_ Alexis trailed off fearfully, eyes blazing.  
_[Like I said, I'd be more than willing to refresh your memory... I am slightly offended that you don't remember, but all of it must have been to much for your mind to process... what is the last thing you remember...]_ Snape's eyes held a glint of sarcasm, but his face was still smirking.  
Alexis shivered, her thoughts unwilling going to her last memory of the night before. Snape saw through her mind the image. Alexis walking by him on the stairs, and him... smirking. She watched Severus's smile grow as he looked at her. _[ I see you lost memory of your actions that brought us to this as well as the event at hand... Would you like to know what happened?... I could tell you]  
_Alexis shook her head erratically, she cringed into her chair, staring at him pleadingly. _(SHUT UP!!! Stop, now)  
[ are you sure... I figured you would like to know that it was you who made the move, not I... I was rather surprised... You leaping at me on the stairs, me minding my own business, suddenly attacked by a former student... Then of course you dragging me to that dreaded 'tower' of yours... I feared you were going to kill me... But I got a bit of a surprise... Are you sure you don't remember? I remember quite clearly...] _Snape's mental voice lowered in a seductive tone and Alexis tried to shut it out.  
"Alexis WHYTE! In the kitchen NOW! Hailey YOU TOO!" Artimis yelled sticking her head through the door.  
Alexis jumped up, staring at Snape hatefully, she yelled aloud. "YOU... FUCKING...LIAR!!'' she glared to Artimis. "I'm coming. Hold your damn horses!"  
Artimis glared and Alexis stormed in the kitchen, clearly teed off.--------------------------Artimis clapped her hands as she entered the kitchen. The house elves all appeared and Artimis sat down on the floor. The house elves all looked at her and she smiled, "Ok guys, I want to know where Snape was all last night and where Alexis was too." She said and they looked at each other.  
"Well Mistress, Ms. Alexis left you in your study at about 10 pm ma'am. She head to the third floor." Winky said.  
Tabby stepped forward, "I worked on the third floor last night, and Ms. Alexis went to bed at about 10 twenty. Mr. Severus was in the library till 10 fifteen but then he passed miss Alexis on the stairs and she glared at him and went to her room..."  
'He went to his room for bit ma'am cause I was in his bathroom cleaning, " Cleo stated fearfully. Artimis smiled and had them continue the tracing of Snape's footsteps and her own. She added the numbers of everything that was done by these two. Smiling as Dobby added in, "We don't like Professor Snape, he is mean, Ma'am."  
"Don't worry Dobby, he wont be here for much longer." Artimis said standing. _So he thought that this was perfect, that he'd never get caught, he laid his trail out perfectly, crossing his t's and dotting his i's. He just forgot that I can know everything... If he can plan so can we..... Time to inform my dear enemies.... hehehe _She thought as she pulled on a look of anger and yelled for Alexis and Hailey to come in. She cringed when Alexis made the horse comment. Alexis entered behind Hailey and Artimis stared at her dropping he mental wall. Hailey just sat on the bar stool and waited her turn for a verbal lashing.

_{ I really hate that you know}  
(Who gives a shit... I am so pissed...)_ Alexis replied snarky.  
_{ Good.... Cause Snape set us up....}_ Artimis said with calm reserve.  
"WHAT!!!!!" Alexis yelled and Hailey jumped. Artimis looked to the house elves and told them to start banging pots against the door. "Hailey, Alexis, Snape set us up. He planted the journal entries to make me mad at Hailey. He planted himself and his clothing to make me kill Alexis. He messed up Hermione's room and then he just played on it." Artimis said lowly under the noise of the pots.  
"Listen to this!" Alexis shouted, sending Artimis the conversation she had just had with Snape.  
"Disgusting! He's a good liar then!" She shouted.  
Hailey just looked as if Artimis had stabbed her with a butter knife, "He set us up?! Why??!!" "Who cares WHY! All I care about is KILLING SOMEONE!" Alexis shouted, slamming her fist on the marble countertop.  
"I have a plan. Hailey, I am going to kick you out in a minute. Drag Hermione away and tell her. Them come back in when you hear Snape yell or me start hollering. Hailey, you have her explain to the boys while we take Snape for a bit of a tumble lesson." Hailey nodded, relieved that she got to live another day. Artimis took her by the collar, making her face twist into one of rage and she swung open the door, tossing Hailey out. " Go cry to your mommy, little kid. I don't have the patience of the time for your whining!" She yelled, slamming the door. Then she went back to Alexis. "I get him first." Alexis growled. Artimis nodded, but put her hand up.  
"We can't just go attack him. We have to make it look to him like his plan worked. Here's the deal...." Artimis said as the house elves dropped pots and shouted at each other to pick them up.

-------------------------------------  
  
Draco sat in wonder and amusement as he read Hailey's lust for him. _Hmm... I could sleep in her room tonight... That would teach Artimis..._ he thought as Artimis stormed into the kitchen. He shrugged and continued reading. When Artimis called Alexis and Hailey in he decided to listen to the fray soon to ensue. Sure enough he heard Artimis hollering and throwing pots at Alexis and Hailey who must have been standing by the door cause Artimis kept missing. He heard Alexis yell back and then Artimis tossed Hailey out. He could have swore that he saw a slight smirk in her eyes as she slammed the door closed. Next thing he knew Artimis flung the doors open and stood on in front of Snape, hands on her hips. "You are an asshole..........." He lost focus of her yelling cause a white wolf had sauntered out from behind Artimis. He saw Alexis's form stalk Artimis and crouch, preparing to pounce. One look at Artimis let him know, that Artimis had no idea Alexis was there. Alexis went still and crouched low and Draco yelled "Behind you Artimis!" as Alexis leapt. Artimis dropped and Alexis sailed off Artimis's back, leaping instead at Severus, who fell over at her weight. Artimis quickly flipped over the table and ended up sitting on the table, watching Alexis growl at Snape as she pinned him, shifting to her smaller more vicious human form. Next thing he knew the other doors slammed open and Hermione yelled, "Alright guys! LISTEN UP!" He turned to her and she loudly explained how Snape had set up the girls and the entire household. Fury was an understatement for all the men in the room, save the fear from Severus.---------------------Alexis snickered to herself as she followed Artimis out of the kitchen, shifting into her wolf form. Everyone watched as Alexis was seen stalking Artimis, who was oblivious. Draco started it all off, warning Artimis and Artimis ducking to give Alexis the perfect boost. Alexis flew through the air and tackled Snape to the ground. She shifted back to her human form, wearing probably the most evilest smirk she ever had since the battle in her school days. Severus, shocked, looked fearfully into her blazing green eyes.  
Alexis grasped him around his throat, thinking unconsciously. _(I'mmmm gonna kill ya!... I'mmmm gonna kill ya!...)_ Snape and Artimis alike listened to the ranting. No one interfered, being the smart choice. Alexis tightened her grip and slammed him several times into the stone floor, a dizzied look coming across Snape's features as his head cracked against it. "You sick, sadistic bastard!" She screamed, sitting on his stomach harshly, kneeing him in the groin in the process. Snape winced, holding his breath. Alexis yelled again" What the hell were you thinking!?" She took one hand from his throat and punched him in his face. Several times.

Snape wrapped an arm around her neck and slammed her to the ground beside him, scowling painfully. Alexis growled inhumanely and bit his arm. He let go, yelping, and Alexis jumped up, kicking him in the side. He cringed and tripped her. "Hell no! You didn't..." Alexis smirked under her breath as she sat up on an elbow and jabbed her other in his kidneys. She jumped again onto his stomach. She said in a deep voice, an insane glint coming into her eyes. ."You'll wish you NEVER messed with me..." Snape struggled, to get away this time as the temperature in the room rose a few degrees. Alexis punched him again in the jaw and laughed and his whimpering. She gripped his hair and yanked, then she slammed him back on the ground. He swung desperately, catching her a few times, but she was oblivious to the hits as she tried to choke him yet again. Her vision was going fuzzy, turning green at the edges and she saw Snape sweating profusely.  
_(I'mmmm gonna kill ya!)_ Alexis felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise as Artimis pulled her off Snape and slammed her against the nearest wall, the familiar green flames licking around her body as if they were alive. Artimis shouted something, but Alexis smiled and struggled to jump back on Severus, who was cringing on the floor. The last sight she saw was Artimis's fist heading her way.

--------------------------Artimis watched this whole fray with enjoyed sorrow. She really didn't like Alexis to be let loose, it wasn't good for her anger management but this was an exception. She sat on the table and watched waiting her turn. She saw green flames lick Alexis's hair and knew it was enough. She quickly threw Alexis said and told her loudly, "MY TURN!" Alexis ignored her and Artimis decided to tap that glass jaw of hers. Tap as in a straight full force punch. Alexis fell over on the floor and Artimis stood at Snape's feet, looking down on him. He looked at her and he seemed angry, yet cautious.  
"See what happens when you play with fire. You get burned. Now I wonder how much you are fearing me. I really just want to smack you with a pan and get this over with but hey I like to play with my prey before hand." At the sound of Artimis lowly saying prey everyone straightened up. Prey from Alexis was bad, but prey from Artimis was worst., she was indeed the cruelest when it came to the two.  
_{Alexis told me about your little conversation}  
_"Care to share?" She said aloud. Snape just sat there looking at her and she smirked. She kneeled down at his feet and whispered in his ear, "You spill or I do. Either way your in deep shit and you have to find your way out. I won't protect you this time." She smiled sweetly and backed up looking him in the eyes. He pulled a looked of '_whatever_' on his face.  
"Suit yourself. Ron, Snape didn't not sleep with Alexis, He tried to make it look like it to piss all of us off. He expected you to profess your like for her and you to be so embarrassed you would not do anything to him. Remus, He expected you to get on Alexis for sleeping with one of your colleagues. ...." Artimis looked at the two who stood up and walked forward. "Nope, He's mine! You just sit there and wait your turn." She looked back to Severus, who was wheezing and trying to breath. "What's the matter Sev? Wolf got your tongue?" He glared as he painfully sat himself up.  
_[Watch it Callabella. Thin ice]  
{Snape You are lucky I am in control of my emotions or you would be dead! So be a MAN and fess up or Let me do it!}  
_

"Draco, Dear he expected me to get mad at Alexis and admit I had feelings for him, making a wedge in our relationship. I am sorry for breaking your jaw." She said quietly as he rubbed his bruised and broken face. She turned to Hermione., standing back up and moving to sit by Snape's head, since he had laid back down. "Hermione, my guess is he messed up your room to get you mad at the twins instead of him cause who would suspect Him to do it if he was with Alexis. In a nutshell he set us all up to fight each other and him to get off Scott free. He told me yesterday morning that he had more years of messing with people. This was his payback for us making him look like a girl. The personal attack on Alexis was not only for that but for all those years at school. So Severus, any last words?"

Severus growled at Artimis grasping her arm and tossing her to the ground beside him. "You deserved it. Alexis needed to be taught that torture is not the way to introduce someone to their surroundings. You needed to learn that everything is not under your control, Hermione needed to learn perfection is not everything, and Hailey needed some public exposure." He said, climbing over to her and looking her in the face. His blood trickled out of his nose and dripped on her cheek but she just looked at him. She firmly grasped his shoulder and flipped over pinning him under her. "You are not our parent or our Teacher any longer. We were planning on making the other night up to you, and apologizing. Whether or not you saw fit that we needed a lesson you nearly killed at least three relationships. Mine and Alexis's friendship, Mine and Draco's relationship and Remus's relationship with Alexis. YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" She hissed her face leering over his. She smiled sweetly looked to Draco who was turning many shades of angry red and then back to Severus. "I think I may have to protect you. We do need to return you to Dumbledore in at least one piece." She said smirking. She quickly pulled back her fist and hit him in the jaw and his head looked back just as Alexis started to moan.  
"MAN THAT FELT GOOD!" Artimis said, getting off of Snape. She picked him up and carried him out of the room, Hailey following. They walked him upstairs and tossed him on his bed. Artimis wrote him a quick note and hung it from a string in front of him.  
"Breakfast?" Artimis asked.  
"I think so, but you better get dressed." Hailey replied.  
"You get to cook this morning. Me and Draco need to talk." Artimis replied walking out of the room and locking the door. Hailey smiled and went downstairs just as Draco walked up. He opened up the door for her and closed it behind them. Neither of them were seen all day.-----------------------------------Alexis moaned and awoke, gazing around dizzily. "What tree did I run into?" she mumbled, watching Artimis drag a semi-conscious Snape out of the room. Her jaw throbbed horribly and she remembered very little since she stalked out in wolf form from the kitchen. She fuzzily saw Ron rushing towards her worriedly. He kneeled next to her and helped her sit up. "You alright?"  
"Hmmm... did I beat the shit out of Snape?"  
"Um... yeah."  
"Then I'm perfectly fine."  
She rubbed her jaw and Ron picked her up to her feet. She wavered, then slurred, "Think I could do with a nap."  
Ron supported her and escorted her up towards her third floor room. As they proceeded up the stairs, Alexis wavered and her knees gave out. Ron scooped her up into his arms as she fell asleep. He proceeded to her room, gently sitting on her bed against her headboard as Alexis napped cradled in his arms. In the middle of her nap, Ron cramped and slowly shifted, slowly setting her on her bed. He thought a moment, then moved to a nearby stone chair in Alexis's room, not wanting a repeat of this morning and knowing this was a much safer position.-----------------  
  
Severus let Remus hold his arms knowing that if he struggled Remus might lose control. Alexis sat across from him and he decided to have some fun with her. She looked up at his staring eyes and he initiated a conversation. Starting in on her not saying good morning, hinting to the way he would expect her to react, were she interested in attacking someone in such a way. She didn't respond and he decided that it best if he taunt her till she did something to upset Artimis. He thought about Alexis and her bragging about her new chocolate lip gloss. He suddenly had an evil idea and licked his lips. He knew Alexis was watching so he simply mentally commented on it and then slid in a comment about her sweat for good measure. She shuddered and simply told him nothing happened simply because she could not remember. That was when he decided to make a nice little tale to add salt to the wound._ I'll make her think she initiated the tryst. That will tip her over the edge._ He thought as he asked her if she would like him to refresh her memory. She yelled mentally for him to shut up and he decide to go on without her consent.  
_[Are you sure... I figured you would like to know that it was you who made the move, not I... I was rather surprised... You leaping at me on the stairs, me minding my own business, suddenly attacked by a former student... Then of course you dragging me to that dreaded 'tower' of yours... I feared you were going to kill me... But I got a bit of a surprise... Are you sure you don't remember? I remember quite clearly...]_ He thought to her. She was summoned by Artimis and quickly stood up shouting aloud to him. He snickered inwardly as she stormed towards the door. Suddenly Remus was in his face.  
"What did you say to her?" Remus demanded, letting go of his wrists in favor of gripping his shoulders.  
"I simply told her the truth about us last night. Nothing more nothing less." Snape replied relaxing and smiling calmly.  
"Severus. I will get you for this. I am sure that Alexis would want nothing to do with you and that you either made her or tricked her into all of this! You will pay!" Lupin hissed at him and Severus wondered if he took his payback to far. He pushed the thought aside as Artimis threw Hailey out. Remus leapt up and moved to his chair glaring at Snape. Severus simply smiled and waited for the verbal fireworks about to leave the kitchen. He was surprised when Artimis came out and started yelling at him. He didn't quite catch it all but he heard Draco and saw Artimis duck. Alexis landed on Artimis's back and leapt towards him as he thought_ They know_.  
He fell out of his chair and rolled with her atop him. She quickly began yelling at him and beating him. When she kneed him in the groin he went into defense mode. She slammed her of and she kneed him in the side. The throbbing from his banged head was all he could feel at Alexis punched him in the nose, probably breaking it. The temperature rose and he cringed in preparation. She was thrown off, and Artimis began her tirade of informing the house of his plan. He listened to most of it, his mind blacking out occasionally. When she asked him if he had any last words he blew a fuse. He flipped her over and moved over her intending to scare her. "You deserved it. Alexis needed to be taught that torture is not the way to introduce someone to their surroundings. You needed to learn that everything is not under your control, Hermione needed to learn perfection is not everything, and Hailey needed some public exposure."  
  
In Artimis's eyes he saw controlled anger, sorrow and pain. She closed her eyes and tossed him over, leaping atop him. She smiled over him, reminding himself of his earlier actions and she hissed out to him, "You are not our parent or our Teacher any longer. We were planning on making the other night up to you, and apologizing. Whether or not you saw fit that we needed a lesson you nearly killed at least three relationships. Mine and Alexis's friendship, Mine and Draco's relationship and Remus's relationship with Alexis. YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" He felt her shift her weight to her right arm as she cocked her left arm above her head. the last thing he saw of the kitchen was her fist and he thought he read her mind saying, _{You deserve it but I'm sorry...}_ As he was tossed into unconsciousness. He came aware in someone's arms but didn't move for fear of beginning attacked again. He passed out in the person he knew to be Artimis's arms thinking on the irony of this. He felt himself tossed aside and some shuffling followed by a slamming door. He sat up and looked at a note dangling from the ceiling of his four poster bed._ 'Severus, We will Not unlock your door until you apologize. You deserved this and we wanted to say we we're sorry for Ladie's Night. If you need any medic-potions you better apologize soon. When you are ready call for Tabby and she will tell me. Artimis'  
_He cursed himself as he felt his broken ribs.  
"This is why the marauders wouldn't let you join. You take your little games to far." He said to himself, glaring at the note and knowing that he would need to apologize soon._ Damn that woman can hit... Note to self, Make sure you are safe before plan is discovered... Damn it... I can't even beat Alexis at her own game..._ He thought as he fell into pained sleep.

-------------------------------------  
  
Aaron sat with Hailey, in her room, she was crying, very embarrassed. He felt bad for her, really he did, but he couldn't keep from falling asleep. He told her that he had been at work all night and would make sure Snape paid later. She understood and he went slowly to his room. His last thought as he collapsed in bed was; _All I wanted was Breakfast_......


	8. Broken Solider Chapter 5 Part 1

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 5 Part 1  
**"**Broken Solider"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; we own parts of the posse, so HUZZAH! _Misses EckoStalker_ I, Deep Shadows, Own Artimis Callabella, Aaron Billord, Hailey Garnet, Apollo Callabella, Athena Callabella, and Damien Callabella along with Miranda Callabella, and Andres Callabella. EckoStalker owns, Alexis Whyte (Not enough people if you ask me, but Alexis is a handful). We own together, The Manor (I drew it, she did designs), the plot, and anything else we wish to add. You jive.**

Anything that is not of our mind is from the brilliance of Ms. J.K. Rowling. In addition, **Mourn-Today**, A good friend of ours, owns the duo Erica Barton and Vicky Adkins. Thank you.

**Author's Note: EckoStalker and I are apart right now, me being out of state, unable to converse face to face so some things might conflict. When things are figured out, we will get it fixed. This is the area where you start seeing some more of the plot. This should make you cry, unless of course Severus Snape is reading this, in that case, lighten up dude! Anyways, this should affect all of you avid Artimis and Alexis lovers. There is a lot that will happen in the next three chapters so pay a lot of attention. Toodles, READ AND REVIEW, or I will sic Ecko's little blue cat-creatures on you!**

* * *

Artimis sat downstairs in the kitchen in the early morning, savoring as much of the morning as she could. Severus had apologized to everyone, a very difficult thing for him to do, Alexis had hid and licked her wounds, with the unusual help of Ron, and Artimis and Draco had made up from their fighting. Everything had resumed some semblance of normality.

She smiled, knowing that for once in her life she was happy and blissful. She stood up from the stool, and stirred the pot of oatmeal she was making for breakfast.

Dressed in a light green silk pajama set, she was comfortable and excited, cause she had the day off today and so did most of the house, save for poor Aaron, who was, and always had been, a workaholic. She whisked about the kitchen, cooking things for her family to eat. Artimis had always wanted a family of her own, for as long as she could remember, meaning a couple of kids and a loving husband. However, Draco was content with the way things were for the moment and she had to allow him that. He was the only one who could ever keep her from doing exactly what she wanted, when she wanted, and how she wanted it. He was her rock and her stronghold, much like Alexis, except Alexis was the one who kept Artimis going. She laughed aloud as her cat, Perseus, purred at her feet. She looked down at her cat lovingly as he looked up at her with inquisitive eyes. The cat had been a present from Alexis when Sable, her old cat, had died. She went back to stirring the oatmeal as the feline meowed at her.

"Silly cat. I can't feed you and the house at the same time." She cooed to it as Perseus looked at her, his green cat-eyes shining with animal curiosity. Artimis wiped her hands on her apron and picked the cat up.

"I love you. You may be a guy and whiny, but I love you." Artimis purred happily.

_(Could you back off the super cheerful feelings for a while, I cannot sleep with a cheerleader in my head.) Alexis's mind resonated to Artimis, a sleepy tone to the sound._

_Har har. I will try. Go back to sleep. Artimis replied with as much forced sterileness as possible._

_(All right...) Alexis replied and Artimis felt her doze contentedly._

Artimis put Perseus down and washed her hands, preparing to go back to the food, when she thought she heard a faint knock at the front door. Recalling that Remus was home and he was the only one who would have knocked, Artimis disregarded it as her imagination. The second loud knock jolted her attention from her morning chore. She grabbed her nearby wand, tapped gently on Tabby's cabinet door and stated, "Watch the food please."

Artimis briskly charged out of the kitchen to the entrance hall, wand drawn defensively. She knew that this place was untraceable and that she and Alexis were the only Secret Keepers besides Dumbledore. She moved to the foyer quietly, ready for anything, and opened the door. She was shocked as two small children lunged at her and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Auntie!" Her niece and nephew chanted happily. Behind them stood Parvati, her sister-in-law, holding up a deeply leaning Apollo.

"Come in. Come in." Artimis moved aside worriedly, picking up her small relatives, one in each arm.

"He fought them, daddy did. Grandpa too. Grandpa made us leave. Mummy took us here." Her four-year-old nephew, Damien stated. Artimis put the kids down in the living room and called out to Alexis rapidly.

_Get down here. The kids are here. Artimis urged shakily._

_(Alrighty then... be right there.) Alexis replied with a voice of caution and wonder._

"Artimis..." Apollo moaned as Parvati Callabella helped him lie on the couch. Artimis rushed to his side as any good sister would, worry tracing lines on her face. She cried slightly as she looked at the strain of pain in his eyes.

"Brother, what is it?" Artimis cooed lowly, holding his large hand gently in hers.

"Father... He... He… They... It is gone Artimis. Gone." He moaned sadly, as tears fell on his manly face and down his cheeks.

"What is? Where is Dad? What happened?" Artimis questioned semi-frantically.

"Dad… they were trying to destroy the house… wouldn't leave… said mother dwelled there. They..." His voice wavered off, and the look he gave her scared her to the core.

"He's dead Artimis… They killed him... Blew up the house… Nothing I could do. Nothing…" Apollo trailed off as Alexis rushed into the room haphazardly. The children, who had been watching this intimate scene between their father and their aunt, turned to her and tackled her playfully. Artimis felt her world crashing around her, her life falling to a pile of rubble. She sat on the floor heavily, her legs collapsing under her from the shock of this blow.

_Dead... Nooo..._ Artimis thought to herself in utter disbelief. Alexis looked at her, feeling Artimis's anguish, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Artimis shakily got to her feet, moving as if having been dealt a serious blow. She stumbled past Alexis in a terrified stupor, not knowing what to do next as she left the room. She wanted to scream, to cry, to yell, to go berserk, to be calm, all the extremes she could think of was what she felt like doing. The screaming came first. She collapsed in the foyer, tears overpowering her as a blood-curdling scream emitted from her, _"NO!"  
_

Her fists were clenched, her jaw tightened to hold back more cries and she knelt there in the middle of the foyer, focused on controlling all the emotions running through her. Revenge, she wanted Revenge, she wanted everyone who had been there to perish unmercifully under her hand. She felt like crushing someone, breaking them into the same shapeless formless being she had become inside. She heard footsteps on the stairs, felt the stares of all those who lived in the house. She knelt there, a broken solider, her weak spot having been located and destroyed. She felt soft hands on her shoulders and she leapt up, ready to fight, ready to destroy. She backed off as she looked into Alexis's emerald eyes full of love and understanding, and Alexis wrapped her in a hug, holding her close as Artimis let it sink in that the man who raised her, who made her the proud, brilliant woman she was, no longer walked the earth. Artimis felt stronger arms than Alexis's around her and looked up to see a very pained Apollo. She clung to him, holding the last strain of her original family close.

"...What happened...?"

"...Why is Apollo here..."

"...What should we do...?"

"Leave them be." Severus stated over the noise and Artimis looked up towards him mournfully, locking eyes with him. He nodded in understanding as Remus shooed everyone to the living room, where Parvati and the children were. Artimis heard everything, but did not want any of it to be real. _This had to be a dream. It had to be..._ Artimis moaned to herself as Alexis helped her and Apollo to the living room. It was not an easy task for Alexis, but her brave heart and love for Artimis must have given her the strength she needed. Artimis sat down on the couch, her mind clouded, her voice sore, her eyes blurry from crying and she saw several sets of confused eyes looking at her. Two of the sets belonged to her nephew, Damien, and her niece Athena. She stretched out her arms to them and they dove into her lap happily, as if they knew not why their beloved aunt was crying. She hugged them tightly, crying in to their soft hair. She felt Alexis's shaking hand on her shoulder and she felt Apollo leaning on her other shoulder, his head buried in her skin, and she could feel him crying.

_This has to be a dream, please let it be a dream..._ Artimis mentally screamed as Parvati lowly explained to the rest of the household what had worked Artimis up so much. Artimis did not want to hear it; she just clung to her niece, her nephew having moved to sit with 'Uncle' Remus, and sat there in a somber stupor, leaning heavily on the moral support Alexis was offering. _How can one day change so drastically in a matter of minutes...? _Artimis pondered, a mental wall keeping Alexis from feeling the deep depression Artimis was feeling and fighting. Artimis did not want to believe it, denial was her heart's only defense. Revenge was its only remedy. She knew in her heart that she was faced with a long road, but cared little for the journey.

* * *

Alexis awoke quite comfortably in her own bed, wondering how in the blazes she had gotten there. The last thing she had really remembered was the beaten form of Snape at her feet. And at that thought, she smiled evilly, content that he had gotten his after all the shit he made her go through the day before, even though he had apologized thoroughly. But that didn't matter.

She glanced around, remaining still under the light blanket that covered her, and searched the room with inquisitive green eyes. She started in surprise at a figure slumped lowly in a chair in front of her. It was Ron Weasley, sleeping peacefully in one of her heavily cushioned stone chairs situated to where it faced her bed. He had a look of complete happiness and contentment on his features as he snored softly.

Alexis giggled quietly, blushing ever so slightly. _So, that's how I got here..._

She kind of knew that Ron had a slight crush on her, but refrained from letting on. But, unbeknownst to all, even _Artimis_, Alexis _might_ have been attracted to the tall and handsome red-head for some time as well. Well, maybe a little surer than might. But there was always the issue of Alexis's bad luck. After the crush she had in her school days, she was very reluctant to try anything in the relationship area anytime soon. But then again... Alexis had known Ron for quite a long while...

Pushing these warm thoughts out of her sleepy mind, she encountered waves of cheerfulness and happiness emanating sickeningly from whom she knew to be Artimis. It was way too early for this magnitude of giddiness.

_(Could you back off the super cheerful feelings for a while, I cannot sleep with a cheerleader in my head.) Alexis's mind resonated to Artimis, a sleepy tone to her mind._

_Har har. I will try. Go back to sleep. Artimis replied with as much forced sterileness as possible._

_(All right...) Alexis grumbled, not willing to argue. So, she contentedly leaned back into her pillow, gazing at Ron distractedly, almost dozing off as she smiled tenderly._

Suddenly, those happy-go-lucky feelings Artimis couldn't help but share were severed so abruptly that Alexis gasped. She sat up in bed, confused. Ron shifted, and in the process, slipped out of the chair, falling to the stone floor with a thud. He jumped up in surprise, half asleep. Alexis laughed, watching him curiously. He spun around to face her, his face turning the characteristic bright red that usually showed when he encountered Alexis. Alexis shook her head laughingly. Ron smiled sheepishly and fumbled nervously, stammering, "Well, um... you're awake... that's, good..."

"Yeah... good, um..." Alexis stammered back, at a loss for words. They looked at each other awkwardly, unable to speak their thoughts and feelings for fear of denial from the other. But there was no need to as Artimis broke into Alexis's mind once again, her voice full of concern and worry.

_Get down here. The kids are here. Artimis urged shakily._

_(Alrighty then... be right there.) Alexis replied with a voice of caution and wonder._

She spoke to Ron confidently and seriously, "Come on, something's wrong downstairs."

He became serious and nodded, following Alexis out her door quickly and downstairs.

Alexis spun around the corner, skidding on bare feet across the smooth floor. She briefly noticed Apollo Callabella sprawled on the couch with Artimis and Parvati nearby before two small, solidly built bodies rammed her, sending her slam onto the floor as she was smothered with hugs and squeezes from her 'adopted' niece and nephew. She managed to grab hold of them, and rose wobbly to her feet, seeing Artimis now on her knees beside the couch, a look of pure fear and sadness clouding her face. Alexis was taken aback.

Artimis stumbled past her to the foyer almost drunkenly, and Alexis turned to Parvati for an explanation.

"What's wrong?" she asked in shocked confusion. Parvati looked ready to burst into tears as she explained. Alexis almost collapsed in shock. She weakly set the kids down, where they immediately ran and bowled into Remus who had appeared in the doorway. Alexis swallowed painfully, swaying, and then leaned against the wall.

_Another death... another father gone... how many more will I lose before it is over?_

Alexis thought hopelessly, referring to her own deceased parents. Without Artimis, Alexis would probably be in St. Mungo's hospital, fighting for sanity. Artimis had given her a family, her _own _family, and Andres Callabella had been as much of a father to her as Remus had been. They were all she had.

Fighting off the rising swell of sadness and anger she felt that was ready to consume her, Alexis pushed herself up off the wall, shoving away helping hands. She had to be strong for Artimis, for the rest of her family as well. She knew all too well Artimis wouldn't be able to handle the stress as the Mistress of the Household for a few days, so Alexis knew it was time to take up her authority and support. She quickly made her way into the foyer as Apollo painfully followed.

She viewed Artimis slumped dejectedly in the middle of the room, tears cascading from her face and sobs wracking her body. Alexis vaguely felt her own face drenched in salty tears. As she touched Artimis, her stricken friend jumped up, anger and defense blazing in her blue eyes. Alexis fell back a step, going on the defense, but understanding her predicament. Artimis calmed when she realized who it was, and slumped tiredly into Alexis's firm embrace. Alexis held her tightly as Apollo joined, leaning heavily on the two of them, his manly visage shattered as he wept like a child.

Alexis stood straight, trying hard to support them as she led them back into the living room. Her knees almost gave out, but she wouldn't let the others help her. It was her job as a friend and half sister to provide the physical and emotional support they had lost. She was going to prove herself as strong in the face of things, even at the contradiction of her sparkling tears falling freely.

She helped them onto the couch, and then leaned against it tiredly; trembling and placing a tender hand on Artimis's shoulder as Athena and Damien confusedly embraced their stricken aunt in their innocent, curing, and childish comfort. Alexis closed her eyes, shaking with the effort to remain calm and together.

The rest of the Manor's occupants remained respectfully silent, a gloomy pall hanging over the group as they gathered in the foyer.

Remus Lupin felt a tug of deep sorrow and loss high in his chest and throat. Artimis's father had been a good friend and ally in their travels and missions together for the Order. Callabella knew the price of his rebellion against the Dark Lord, but remained strong to the very end. Remus too knew the price, and would remain as steadfast and loyal as Callabella had been; using his death as a symbol of honor that Remus was eager to match. He remained silent as he watched his adopted daughter Alexis comfort her best friend, sadness tainting his usually cheerful and reserve gaze.

_So much they have gone through... and so much more to go, I fear... _

Remus turned away momentarily, tensing with his struggle to remain silent. No one needed to see him break down. He would be needed by Alexis and Artimis, as much as Artimis needed Alexis at this moment. Even though Alexis would be loath to admit her need. Pride and courage had always been high on Alexis's list of morals. He loved and prided her all the more for it. He knew Artimis would try her hardest to keep face after the initial shock of this event, but it would be a very difficult thing for her. Lupin smiled grimly at how knowledgeable he was of these girls' reactions.

He straightened after a moment, and turned back to the room and its occupants. He realized Apollo needed tending to, and Parvati and the children in need of a meal and rest. He stepped forward, but Alexis beat him to it. She stood tall, well, as tall as to be expected, and gazed around the room at everyone in turn, a look of authority in her eyes. There was something else there too, but it eluded Remus as to what. It was unnerving.

Alexis spoke demandingly, voice wavering slightly, "Alright. Hailey, you are the designated nurse of the household, so get Remus to help you patch up Apollo. I wouldn't recommend moving him yet, so Harry, set up a place here in the foyer. Severus, contact Dumbledore and check out the Callabella's house, check for... anything. Hermione, the kids need food. You got run of the kitchen. Fred, George, the Minis will be wanting information, go take care of them before they get to the Callabella's Manor, Parvati'll fill you in." Alexis halted to extract the children from Artimis's tight grip, then ushered them forward with Hermione to the kitchen. She continued, eyes blazing strangely. "Ron, if you would please set up my room, Parvati and the kids will be staying there for now, seeing as there are no rooms empty at the present time.We'll need extra food and the essentials for them. Which means shopping. Your job Aaron. " Parvati went as if to say something, but Alexis held up her hand in silence. "I insist. I'll find another place... Well, get moving!" She hollered when no one moved for a moment.

Then they scattered, all pretty much shocked at Alexis's sudden control and stern-ness. Even Severus refrained from commenting as he went to the fireplace to contact Dumbledore. Not one person argued, most actually glad for something to take their minds off the situation. Alexis stared at the waiting Crabbe and Goyle for a moment, them gazing back dully. Alexis ordered. "You two... go help Severus at the house." They ambled off quickly.

Alexis sighed, slumping tiredly against the couch besides Artimis. Artimis had zoned out during all this, and remained tense and trembling in her seat. Remus started forward worriedly towards Alexis, who looked ready to collapse. Alexis saw him coming and straightened with difficulty, glaring at him. "I don't need help. Apollo does. I... I need to go. Draco..." She looked at him expectedly, and he started forward to Artimis. Then Alexis bolted out the room. Remus sighed, turning to aid Hailey with the stricken young man.

* * *

Alexis ran, bursting into her workout room, and slamming the door behind her; looking as if she had been running for her life. She locked the door, then turned and slid slowly to the floor, eyes closed and leaking hot tears. After a long moment, she heaved herself up, stumbling to her stereo and sticking in any random heavy metal CD, hoping the intense pounding and music would beat down the conflicting thoughts and responsibilities echoing in her mind. Alexis stared at the punching bag in front of her, and then stepped back, not bothering to put on her boxing gloves, and started slamming the bag with every ounce of her strength. She grit her teeth and hammered it relentlessly, taking out all her pain on the exercising instrument. Even as the tough, coarse canvas scratched against the tender skin along her knuckles and fists, tearing the skin and bruising her hand, she continued beating it, thin trickles of blood painting her pale hands. Alexis ignored everything, losing herself in the sharp pains radiating from her fists and the dull pounding of her head as the music carried away all her sense.

* * *

Draco walked towards Artimis, anger in his heart and blazing in his eyes. He knew his father had done this, knew that his father had hurt the only woman he had ever truly loved.

_I'll make you pay for the hurt you've caused her... Mark my words father, you will not survive this year..._ Draco thought as he wiped away his lover's tears as she clung to him, needy-like. He felt the pain radiating from her, the agony that she must have been feeling. She uncharacteristically whimpered, causing him to hold her close and coo supportively in her ear._ Yes, father, you will die for the heart that you just broke...

* * *

_Artimis clung to Draco, her mind racing, soaring to unknown territories of her mind. He held her and she knew he felt her pain, something she could not at this moment bear alone. She pushed away from him, jumping up from the couch and rushing out of the room. She ran with all her might, diving into the workout room, vaguely registering where she ran. She rushed into the Magic Ward room, closing the door and sealing it behind her. She froze with her hands on the door, her eyes catching the gleam of her ring. Her father had given it to her after her mother died; it was her mother's wedding ring.

She took it off, tearing up as she read the inscription he had put inside for her. '_From mother to daughter, the love continues'_. She grasped the ring in her hand, squeezing it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She screamed, screamed with all her might. No words came from her, she just let loose incoherent screams of agony. Her heart tore in two, her mind flooded. She didn't notice the darkening of the room, nor the rush of cold air. She let loose all her emotions, knowing that nothing came into the Magic Room and NOTHING went out. That was just what she wanted, solitude and release.

Somewhere in her mind, she could feel Alexis in pain, but did not care. She knew that the pain was being inflicted by Alexis, that being Alexis's way of ridding herself of it. The ring in her hand dug into her skin, causing a tiny rivulet of deep, red blood to run from her tightly closed palm. The pain was bliss, making her channel in on that and forget about why she truly screamed. She screamed until she could no longer emit a sound, her throat sore and her breath rasping.

She opened the door to the room and went upstairs silently, heading towards the library. She hated the silence of the moment, the lack of noise making every move seem as if an eternity passed. She needed music, noise, anything and everything to rid her mind of the knowledge it possessed. She turned on the second story landing instead of the third and headed to her room, slamming the door and blaring her music till she fell to sleep in her bed to the loud melody of Linkin Park.

* * *

Severus spoke mournfully to Dumbledore, and then headed to Callabella Manor. The grand building that had once stood there majestically was now a hollow shell of its self. Severus sighed as he walked into the empty parlor that had been grandly furnished this morning. Walking up the stairs with caution, he instructed Crabbe and Goyle to look about the living room and kitchen area for anything. Snape headed for the master bedroom, having been in this house several times prior. He walked in the room, the smell of smoke and fire assaulting his nostrils. The bed was burned to a pile of dust. He turned away and as he did a glint of metal caught his eye from the wall. He walked towards it, pulling the shining metal box from its unearthed hiding place in the wall. Opening it carefully he glanced inside and quickly closed it shut, tucking it in the folds of his cloaks. He moved to Artimis's room, the room her niece and nephew had been staying in. The room was demolished, torn to shreds as if a beast of some sort had been search for something. He grunted and then heard the yells of Crabbe from downstairs.

Hoping that they may have some good news, something to cheer Artimis and to put aside the fear of what was soon to come, he rushed downstairs. He slowed at the bottom stair. _I do not hope, nor do I run about on a flimsy whim of his survivors. I am Severus Snape, I do not care..._ He repeated to himself as she slowly stalked towards the room. Caring could be the death of him, and he knew it.

"What do you want Vinc-" Severus stopped, glimpsing on the mangled, face down body of Andres Callabella. Crabbe was white with fear and Severus scoffed at him.

"Get a sheet for Pete's sake. It's not kind to look upon the dead." He spoke lowly as Goyle handed him a sheet. Severus kneeled down and covered Andres, suppressing all emotion.

"Let's go. Dumbledore and other Order members will be here shortly." Severus spoke demandingly.

"Severus?" Goyle spoke.

"What is it?" Severus nearly growled.

"I found something that Artimis would want, should I go get it?" He questioned, a tremor of fear in his voice.

"Yes, what is it." Snape questioned, his attention now on Greggory Goyle.

"A family picture, I think it has her mother in it." He spoke as he walked over to the living room.

On the mantle, untouched, was a picture of a seven year old Artimis, sitting next to her eleven year old sister, Diana. Nine year old Apollo Callabella knelt behind his sisters, while his father had his arm around Miranda Callabella, who was smiling as she looked towards the camera. Goyle grabbed it carefully in his hands, but the frame slipped and the glass broke, the noise shattering the gloomy silence.

"You dunderhead." Severus growled, pulling his wand and fixing the glass. He picked it up gentle and walked out the front door. Crabbe stood there, his face white with fear. Severus looked at him and frowned.

"Let's get back to the Manor." He spoke and Goyle put his hand on his watch and whispered a password.

"Here, touch my watch sir. It's a portkey. Crabbe you too." Goyle spoke and they did so. Goyle spoke another word and they were in a crammed four foot by four foot room.

"Blasted Goyle, where are we?" Severus spoke in annoyance.

"The Manor Sir." Goyle spoke as he touched a brick. The wall moved and opened up to the lounge of Manor Dela Loyalty.

"Interesting." Severus spoke as he went off in search of Artimis.

* * *

Alexis slammed the punching bag, the canvas creating a dull thwack only she could hear.

Again... the punch harder, the noise thicker, but almost completely drowned out by the stereo. Then again, and twice more in rapid succession. Her fists were now numb to all feeling, as she wished her thoughts were. Vision blurred by stinging tears, she slammed harder, muscles tensed, her breath coming in short, harsh gasps. But she wouldn't, couldn't, rest. Not now, not yet. The red flecked canvas bag swung hypnotically as Alexis took out all her anger and sorrow upon it, punching and swinging relentlessly for well over fifteen minutes. And all the while, her chest heaved with choking sobs and short breath, her throat constricted as if someone had hold of her.

Her bleak universe was filled only with the jerking of the bag and the dull thuds as her bloodied fists pummeled it.

_Why him? What did he do? So much pain... why must we bear it? A curse maybe... why else must all my loved ones be hurt and broken? Andres, Artimis, Apollo, Mum... all torn apart..._

Racing through her head were these wisps of thought laced with anger, sorrow, guilt, pain.So caught up with these and close to the breaking point, she failed to here the unlocking of her workout room door. A silouhette darkened the doorway, and a pair of deep, amber eyes followed her moves intently, the person's ears smarting from the barrage of deafening music.

Alexis stumbled after a particularly hard punch, almost falling to her knees as the current events took toll on her strained body. She stubbornly stood back and continued punching, but the hits weakened one by one, and her steps faltered more.

_No, I'm NOT weak... have to be strong, keep going..._

Her eyes blazed strangely, only her will keeping her body going. Salty tears fell freely from the striking green eyes boring into the punching bag, their gaze locked upon it like a mortal enemy.

_Powerful or not, he will pay for hurting my friends... every last one of them..._

Remus Lupin swallowed his sorrow at Alexis's state as he watched her from the Gymnastic's Room doorway. There was nothing more he could do for Apollo, nor Artimis after her dash to some unknown refuge. He had thought it best to check up on Alexis, even if she didn't approve of it. And it was good he did, seeing as she wasn't taking it as well as she had put out earlier. He noticed her labored breathing, her injured hands, and her failing control. It was time to step in.

He stepped forward quickly and smoothly, coming up behind her, and Alexis failed to notice as she continued punching. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around angrily, eyes clouded from reason. He grabbed a hold of her other shoulder as well, attempting to settle her. She yanked backwards, refusing to stop. She wasn't finished, she had to push herself farther. Remus tightened his grip as she struggled frantically, her voice lost in nauseating wave of emotion. He kept his grip as her fighting weakened. In a last desperate and involuntary act, she swung out to hit him weakly, but Lupin reflexively shot out his hand, catching her fist in a tight grip. She gasped slightly, wincing as she finally fell to her knees, Lupin lowering with her. Her head hung dejectedly and her shoulders drooped as she trembled, breathing raggedly. Tears also in his eyes, Remus quickly let go of her fist, pulling her into a soft embrace, Alexis burying her head into his cloaks.

He then deftly silenced the vibrating stereo, the sudden silence pressing in thickly. Lupin closed his eyes as he rocked her gently. He whispered near her head, "It couldn't be prevented... It wasn't your fault... You can't go beating yourself up over it, it won't help you or anyone else... isn't that what you want? To help?... ssshhh...it'll be alright..."

Footsteps sounded, and a red-haired head popped in. Ron watched the pair with uncertainy, his gaze resting longingly and sorrowfully on Alexis. He sighed deeply, then quietly backed out, softly closing the door behind him. He went away unnoticed.

Alexis quickly calmed, her breath evening as she leaned against him tiredly and listening to his soothing words. He pulled back slightly, gently taking one of her bruised and beaten hands in his and caressing it softly, sadness glinting in his eyes. Her pulled out a cloth from a pocket and carefully proceeded to wipe the blood from her torn knuckles, Alexis watching in a dazed kind of trance. Remus also summoned a few gauzy strips of cloth, beginning to tenderly wrap them around her fists. And just when he thought things had settled down a notch, Alexis jolted straight back .

A roar of saddened rage echoed painfully loud in Alexis's mind, and a reel of confusing images and flashes flickered in her vision. Artimis speeding out of the foyer, Artimis's room, a rising darkness, Severus's Snape surprised-looking features, and Artimis gliding towards him in fury.

And Alexis knew this time Artimis wasn't feigning. She pulled away from Lupin, who gazed at her in deep confusion. Forgetting her weariness, she spun away and whisked out the gymnastics room, following her ears to the source of the scream of rage and pain as fast as humanly possible.


	9. Angered Child Chapter 5 Part 2

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 5 Part 2  
****"Angered Child"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

* * *

Artimis curled up on her bed, the soothing music of Linkin Park calming her nerves as she tore a pillow to shreds. Feathers flew through the room, surrounding her in white glory. She screamed, her words not heard over the attack of the music. She kicked, she yelled, she threw an all out five year old temper tantrum. She got off her bed, shaking her fists, yelling out to an unforgiving world, crying, the salty tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She calmed slowly after realizing that she was not alone.

A tall dark figure stood in the doorway, shaking his head as he walked up towards her.

"Snape, If you wish to live, you will leave." She growled, an intense anger burning within her. The room grew darker, yet she did not notice.

"Callabella, calm down and stop acting like an angered child. It's not like the world is over." Severus spoke _too _nonchalantly.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you treat my with such disregards, you pathetic excuse for a human being, who is so scared of his own emotions that he must shatter others in their weakest moment!" She yelled in one breath, roaring in anger as she charged him.

The last musical chord of the last song on the CD played out, and the room was bathed in a deathly quiet. She lost control as she moved, her feet taking her faster than she had ever traveled, her reflexes heightened as she knocked him to the ground effortlessly. He tried to block, to move away, but she held him down, a scream of pure anger emitting from her throat as she pulled him up and threw him against the wall. She stalked towards where Snape slid painfully down the wall, looking at her dazedly as he tried to scoot away.

That was when the flames softly caressed her skin, as the tan hands of her best friend held her back. That was when the realization of what she had down hit her with full force, and she collapsed, unable to breath, what breaths she had coming in as sharp heaves as she watched blood flow from a gash on Snape's shoulder. She couldn't hear the world anymore, everything was silent, and she was alone as her vision went black. She struggled with an inner turmoil, an inner darkness threatening to consume her. She snapped out of her torture as her friend turned and faced her and tear-filled emerald eyes penetrated the darkness, surrounded by flickering green flames. Artimis began to see again, the world coming back to full view in painful light. Remus then decided to pull Severus out of the room.

* * *

Alexis could hear her despaired friend's yells as she approached Artimis's room. Upon reaching the door, a coldness unlike she had ever felt began to seep into her body, making her shiver involuntarily. Pushing the oddity aside, she flung open the door and stopped in surprise.

She witnessed Artimis reaching down to a grounded Snape, the physically _lifting_ him and slamming him into a far wall, where he slid down in fearful confusion and pain.

_What the hell!..._

That's when she noticed it. It was as if Artimis's own shadow had a life of its own, dancing and growing under her feet. And even with every lamp in the large room on, the thickening darkness dimmed everything, the main concentration centered on Artimis as she stalked towards Severus in a deadly calm.

Alexis, even knowing it was her best friend, immediately went into defense mode as she stumbled back, vision turning green as she burst into magical flames. Though she also knew full well that they would have no effect on Artimis.

Severus seemed to shrink against the wall as Artimis glided closer, the dark and coldness deepening. Acting quickly and without thought, Alexis ran forward and slipped around to stand in front of Severus, hoping he didn't get burned as she protected him defiantly. She knew she couldn't physically stop her enraged friend, but she had to try. Putting her small hands on Artimis's shoulders, she pushed back forcefully, locking eyes and hoping Artimis would recognize her in some sense. Realization blossomed in the sapphire gaze of Artimis, and she yielded to Alexis's resisting, sinking to the floor in shock. The darkness totally withdrew into her, the frigidness dispersing. Alexis shuddered uncomfortably, frozen in place at the moment in shock. Artimis seemed to withdraw into herself, slumping dejectedly as she sat on the cold ground.

_No, you're _not _leaving me in _any _way... _Alexis thought, worriedly kneeling in front of her and tearing up; hoping upon hope that this would not last much longer. Alexis turned Artimis's gaze to her own, attempting to transfer what strength and courage she still had to her stricken companion.

* * *

Severus heard Artimis screaming and quietly approached her room. The door was ajar and he could see her kicking and screaming amidst a cloud of feathers, undoubtedly from the pillow that was shorn and tossed off the bed. The image evoked thoughts of an angry angel. He stood and watched as she jumped off her bed, talking to herself, screaming.

Then she stopped mid-step, and turned towards him. She growled at him and he scoffed at her. He made the comment he would make to anyone, but that's when he saw her eyes narrowed dangerously. She insulted him, as usual, but colder and harsher, then charged him without warning. He went to sidestep her, but she moved so fast that she knocked him to the floor, surprised. He went to get up, annoyed at her childish behavior. That was when her hands touched him. His whole body froze, the chill moving from her hands all the way down his spine. He could feel her pick him up and toss him, and the second her hands let go, he felt the warmth of the room again. He hit the wall, holding in a yell as the corner of a desk caught his shoulder. He saw her moving toward him, yet her gaze froze him and he felt so cold. Not being able to move angered him, yet Artimis's newfound strength had worried him even more so. He viewed Alexis come in and stop her thankfully, yet he still could not move. It was not until Remus dragged him from the room did he regain the ability to control himself again.

"What the hell just happened." Remus questioned. Severus shook his head. For once, he had no idea.

"What did you say to her?" Remus questioned again.

"I told her... to calm down, and stop acting like an angered child. It's not like the world is over." Snape replied almost regretfully.

"You arrogant asshole! Her world _is_ over at this moment! No wonder she tried to kill you." Remus spoke angrily as he stood and backed away from Snape, disgusted. That was when Alexis was heard comforting Artimis in hushed tones.

* * *

Alexis closed her eyes as she let Artimis collapse into her, trembling and shaking as she burst into sobs. She hugged her tightly as Artimis cried into her shoulder, venting everything; every pain, every hurt, every thought. Alexis listened to all of it as Artimis lost all her prized self-control in this dark time. She was at a lost for words for a moment, not sure if anything she said would make a difference. But presently the words came smoothly.

"You are not leaving me alone here. Do you hear me? ...I've always been, and always will be here for you... I promised you that... you'll get through this... we all will..."

Alexis looked up briefly as the door creaked open once more and Remus cautiously entered. He stood still for a moment in awkwardness, then walked over and fell to his knees next to them. He scooped them both into a huge hug, squeezing tightly.

Alexis watched the entire struggle in Artimis's eyes fade and for a moment, Alexis thought that she was giving up, as she herself had done so many times before. Artimis began to mumble incoherently, Alexis soothing her with loving words. She could feel Artimis calm down, and Artimis whispered quietly after a moment, "Where is Severus?"

Alexis shrugged, and Artimis moved away from Alexis and Remus's double embrace.

"Alexis, please go get Apollo and Draco. I need to go apologize." Artimis whispered and Alexis reluctantly left her friend in order to get those her _sister_ needed.

* * *

Artimis walked out the door, her head hung low as she saw Severus. She gathered her courage, what little she had left in her sore body. Lifting her eyes to him, she glimpsed almost a worry in his coal black emotionless eyes.

"Severus?" She spoke so softly.

"Yes?" He spoke with such a cold tone that she drew back.

"I'm...sorry, don...don't know what came over me..." She was cut off.

" Nor do I, but I would appreciate it if next time you decide using me like a rag doll to look for tables first. Why did what I say offend you anyway?" He questioned. Artimis grew angry, but held it in.

"Look, I was in pain. Still am, and you just were so cold, so emotionless. I just wanted to see some discomfort, not the old cold Professor from my school days. I'm not saying go jump of the London Bridge with grief, just, you know, squirm a little." She spoke excitedly, almost in haste. He stepped back, and she chuckled with forced humor.

"Don't worry, I haven't anymore strength in me to toss you into anything else." Artimis spoke as Apollo quite healed up, and Draco, who looked worried, rushed up the stairs followed by a tearful Alexis.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and whispered gently, "We can do a funeral tomorrow."

Artimis drew back, insulted.

"My father's body will not lie in the ground to rot. He will be given Entingo Right of Passage. He was the lover of an Entingo, it is tradition." She spoke and Apollo nodded. Artimis turned to Apollo, with sad, knowing eyes.

"I still have the book brother, please take the men and get the wood, make the pyre strong and leave a space for me to stand made of stone." She spoke demandingly and Severus, Alexis, and Draco looked at her oddly. She shook her head and grabbed Alexis and Draco, pulling them to her room as Apollo rushed down the stairs. That was when Artimis's face turned green and she rushed off to the bathroom. She was heard puking for most of the afternoon, but all thought it was from grief.

* * *

Huzzah I have updated.  
Now you must review!  
HUZZAH!  
_DEEP SHADOWS_


	10. Damned Warrior Chapter 5 Part 3

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 5 Part 3  
****"Damned Warrior"**

You know the Drill!  
**Author's Note:** Beware, for much more is coming... And much more shall be learned...

* * *

The household gathered around the freshly made pyre in the backyard. Artimis stood on a stone amidst the wood as Andres Callabella's body was brought out. She was dressed in a long, flowing, white gown, her hair draped down her back and no adorning items. Apollo lovingly laid his father's body on the place made for him and backed up, bowing his head to Artimis. 

Artimis opened an old worn book, her fingers tracing over the letters that were of an old language, the language of the Entingo Clan. She took her fathers wand and laid it on his chest, kissing her hand and laying it to his cool forehead tenderly. Apollo lit the pyre and she stood tall, breathing deeply as she began to speak the Language. She heard the gasps around her but did not pay attention, she only knew that she must follow tradition. She called to Mother Earth in her family's old tongue, begging the Earth to take her father's spirit into the air, to make him truly free. She held back tears as she spoke the words that her Aunt had for her mother, the flames growing higher and warmer around her.

She drew the ceremonial daggers as the book instructed, drawing it in a crescent move over her hand and letting her crimson blood drip into the fire. Then in English, she spoke, "My father, for death another shall come now."

She heard the unease of her watchers, but there was still more to do. She called to the spirits of the Earth, The Wind, The Water, and The Fire, in her native tongue, all of them to protect her father on his journey to the Great Beyond. Then she stepped back as the fire leapt up towards her feet. Apollo helped her down and she sat where she knew to. She sat upon the ground, her legs crossed, her arms crossed as well as Apollo stood behind her. They stood there for an hour, and as the fire died, Artimis arose and walked barefoot through the cooling ashes, picking up the untouched wand. She walked back to her brother and tied the wand to his leg, and with a sigh of relief, threw a warm cloak on and smiled.

"I'm glad that's over." She spoke as she wrapped her hand. Everyone just looked at her, flabbergasted.

* * *

Artimis dragged Alexis and Draco to her room and began to explain what was about to happen. She told them about the fire, the pyre, the burning right of passage, and somehow, none of this surprised Alexis. 

Somewhere in her she felt like this was proper and right, even though her other half was screaming that this was heathenish. These thoughts warred with each other Artimis explained that they did not have to go, and that she wanted everyone else to have the same option of not coming. Artimis was holding something back though, Alexis knew it, the mind block was enough to say that. She did not like this ideology, she did not like that something was about to take place that she did not know enough about to be prepared, and she did not like that somewhere in her mind she knew exactly what to expect.

* * *

Alexis stood amidst the rest of the Family as they gathered around in the backyard. Her gazed darted from side to side, already feeling uncomfortable. Remus stood off to her left, feeling her agitation, but remaining silent as he too shifted uneasily. 

She wrapped her hastily thrown on cloaks around her tightly, feeling chilled even with the burning pyre in front of her. What uneased her the most was Artimis as she stood within the flames atop a raised stone, alone, holding a very ancient book. And Alexis knew books. This wasn't one you could find a copy of. It seemed centuries old, yet held together and unbroken, like new. Gazing upon it made Alexis vaugely recall memories that she never knew she had, but not enough of them to understand them. She shook her head roughly to clear it, the knowledge frightening her.

She watched with sparkling green eyes her friend tracing something on one of the yellowed pages, noticing the others fidgeting as well. Everyone was out here, no one wishing to remain inside, out of due respect.

She tensed as Artimis drew in a breath to speak, but no familiar words were spoken. Alexis involuntarily stepped back in cautious awe, the language spoken totally unfamiliar, yet known to her in the deep, dark recesses of her mind. She trembled slightly, not knowing what to expect as Artimis continued the reading, Alexis actually catching on, but not knowing what to.

Then Artimis drew a ceremonial looking dagger, and Alexis stiffened defensively, watching Artimis's movements in protective uncertainty. She flinched in unfelt pain as Artimis drew the dagger across her palm, scowling at her friend for the action. This wasn't a funeral she had ever heard of, this was something darker, more ritualistic, and that didn't sit well with Alexis at all.

The vow, she felt it was a vow, was spoken, and Alexis was chilled to the core, having made such a one a long time ago, and knowing its importance.

Apollo helped Artimis down from her stone pedestal, and Alexis let out the breath she forgot she was holding, the feeling of unease and caution strong within her. Together, everyone watched the fire burn down, Alexis's gaze though lingering warily on Artimis, as she too watched the flames.

As the last of the flames died down, the ashes settling quietly, Alexis noticed the wand atop them, untouched. As did Artimis. What she did next pissed Alexis off pretty bad. Heedless to her own pain, Artimis stepped gracefully into the still warm ashes, slowly walking the length of the burned pyre to the untouched wand. She tenderly picked it up, then turned and calmly walked back to Apollo. Alexis clenched her fists angrily, glaring at her best friend with such an intensity that those around her grew uneasy as she folded her arms.

Why the hell she had to hurt herself more, Alexis would never know, but it was practically torturing her to watch. In her fury, Alexis turned around and stalked off towards the house, in a very Snapeish manner.

* * *

Severus had very little knowledge of the events he was about to witness. Artimis was very much disturbing him, but then again, she did PICK him up and THROW him, a feat all had thought impossible. He listened intently as Artimis spoke the language, trying to catch on to the words, but having no luck whatsoever. He felt someone near him wince when Artimis slit her palm and turned to see an irritated Alexis. Remus caught his gaze, and they both shared a look, before Severus turned back in slight confusion. 

He looked back once again and watched Alexis grow steadily angry. The cause he figured was when he saw Artimis treading hot coals. Looking back to Alexis, he had to take a double take. She was leaning back proudly, her arms crossed tightly in front of her, lips pursed. She looked like a mad McGonagall-Snape Hybrid. He uneasily shrugged it off as she stalked away, looking in surprise at Artimis as she made her statements, Remus looking to Alexis in his in worry.

Artimis looked up from the ground, looking for Alexis and seeing the telltale white hair dashing towards the house. She could feel anger emanating from her, yet did not understand. She looked around to her family and smiled.

"Thank you for standing by our side. I hope our little ritual did not change your perspective of me too much." She spoke shyly. Then her eyes darted to the sky, and she stood tall and proud.

"Tomorrow, We will fight, those of you who will stand by my side, be ready, those of you who wish to stay, be not afraid, my anger you will not face. "And with those final statements, she stumbled to the house up to her room, preparing for what she believed to be the last battle of her life.

* * *

**Deep Shadows**: MWAHAHA CLIFFY EVILNESS! 

**EckoStalker**: HEHEHE, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! WOOHOO!

**Severus**: AHH! No more sugar for either of you, do you hear me, NO MORE!

**The Girls**: _--look at him like he nuts and throw a pillow at him.--_ NAY NAY!

**Severus**: _--sigh--_ I hate New Years Eve...

**EckoStalker**: _--gasped--_ I think we're out of Chocolate Syrup!

**Deep Shadows**: Nope... I brought my stash.

**EckoStalker**: Thank CHEESE! I thought we were going to die! Don't scare me like that, oh my cheese!

**Deep Shadows: **OKKKKKKKKKKK... READ AND REVIEW, YOU PEOPLE YOU!

**Remus**: _--walks in with bags of chips and syrup--_ I'm back from the store!

**The Girls**: YAY! FOOD!

**Severus**: I think that means goodbye in their language...not sure...

**Deep Shadows**: Toodles,_--stuffs mouth with chocolate covered chips--_

**EckoStalker**: _--Drinks syrup--_ Bye, me mou mwater _--swallows quickly--_ see you later...


	11. Regretful Moments Chapter 6 Part 1

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 6 Part 1  
****"Regretful Moments"**

You know the drill paco.  
**Author's Notes:** And so it begins...

* * *

It was five-fifteen am. Artimis stood in the duelist room, checking her supplies. She was dressed in full out dueling gear, and the Dueling outfit her mother once wore. She had leather straps running over all her limbs, all holding vials and other Auror equipment. She breathed heavily, stretching to make sure none of her movement was restricted by her equipment.

She headed up to the foyer and awaited to see who would come with her. Changing her mind, she headed to Alexis's tower. Parvati and Apollo were there, the children sleeping in Alexis's bed.

"Apollo, stay here." She spoke lowly. Apollo looked to her with shock.

"Sister, I am coming." He demanded quietly, walking towards her.

"No. Stay with your children. Enough people have lost their father this week. Protect your wife, your children, my house." She spoke soothingly, and he nodded reluctantly. Parvati walked forward and embraced her.

"Artimis, I know we haven't ever really got that well along, but good luck, and you are in my prayers as well as the children's."

Artimis teared up slighty and hugged her sister in law.

'Parvati, take care of my brother. That is all you have to do to earn my favor. Just be there when he is in his weakest moment and stand beside him in his triumphs." Artimis cooed. Parvati nodded, choked upon tears, and Artimis approached the bed. She kissed her fingertips and laid them softly on the foreheads of her niece and nephew. She let one tear fall and left quickly, kissing her brother on the cheek as she left. She went downstairs and awaited her companions.

* * *

Alexis sat in the middle of the gymnastics room, breathing deeply, preparing. Warm ups were out of the way, supplies were set aside, mentally preparing herself was the next step. It was what she did before every battle. For her, it was necessary. She couldn't lose her cool, she had to get control of her power.

This battle she thought, no, she _knew_, was one of great importance and change. Something in her head told her this. No screw ups. She looked up calmly, quickly standing and smoothly strapping on a sheathed dagger under the cuff of jet black pants with shining silver and dazzling white flames running up the sides. The flames reached up the entire pants legs and also flared around the hems of her black, form fitting halter top. The material was of a stronger sort, made to withstand almost anything. She wore black combat boots laced tightly, and the gold charm necklace Artimis had given her rested unscathed on her neck, she never took it off. A black leather belt was strapped around her waist and held a pair of ornately carved nun-chucks, gifted to her by her mother.

The nun-chucks were passed down always by her family, Alexis being the last to recieve them before she left for wizarding school. On it were runes of protection and carvings of dragons, wolves, and other mythical forms that had carried some type of importance in her mother's family line. They were very dear to her.

She strapped on another slightly larger dagger as well. You could never be too careful. Her wand she tucked safely in a hand made leather pouch on her belt. She then glanced around the room fondly, as if for the last time, though she was determined to make it back here, with _all_ of her friends.

She had barely spoken a word to anyone, especially Artimis, since the burning the night before, not knowing what words would sound right atop her anger. Sleep had been out of the question that night as well, the time spent thinking and training. She also didn't need Artimis to tell her that there would be fighting soon. It was inevitable. And about time.

Taking a last look around, she turned out the door, closing it softly behind her. Quietly, she walked through the rooms to the foyer, taking in every detail of her home like it was all new to her. She reached the foyer, stopping in front of the fireplace and looking up at the constantly moving photo of her and her family. She smiled smally, loving each and every one of them despite the mishaps and arguments they had always shared. She softly reached up and touched the frame of it, remembering past experiences and adventures. Footsteps sounded behind her and stopped, and Alexis dropped her hand, closing her eyes briefly.

* * *

Artimis saw Alexis lovingly caress the photo, and she gulped.

"Alexis?" Artimis whispered.

"Hmm?" Alexis said, not speaking.

"Why are you angry at me?" Artimis questioned lowly. Artimis looked her in the eyes, awaiting the answer she feared. _Had Alexis truly seen what kind of bloodline I come from, had she seen that I am not as proper as I seem?..._

"You should already know." Alexis spoke harshly.

"Hey, I should know what seven times six is too, but I don't." Artimis replied haltingly.

"I guess you're tough outta luck there, aren't you?" Alexis spoke coldly, and Artimis got a little upset.

"What is it? Hmm... Is it because of the ritual... Is it because you glimpsed what I am... I accepted you _even_ for WHAT you ARE... why can't you do the same for me? AM I not good enough?" Artimis asked, her hands clasped at her sides, tears flowing from her cheeks.

* * *

Alexis clenched her fists, holding back the cutting remarks she had in mind for a moment. She slowly turned, meeting the blue eyed gaze of Artimis as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She ignored her friend's tears as she hissed quietly, "After all these years of being my friend, you _still_ see me as the daughter of a Deatheater? How could _you_, even in your grief stricken state, say that to me!"

Alexis's voice rose as she grew angry.

* * *

Artimis noticed the tense voice of her friend and realized she had hit the _forbidden subject_. She cried more, looking at the pain she had just inflicted on Alexis as if it were as real as color.

"Alexis, You know I didn't mean it like that...I just..."

'You just what, lost your prestige enough to voice your true thoughts?"Alexis spoke sarcastically, eyes narrowed viciously.

Artimis felt a stab in her heart as those words left Alexis's mouth.

"Never, You know I love you as a sister. I'm just so..."  
"Self-centered?" Alexis interjected. Artimis stepped back, knowing Alexis was at _that_ point.

"Artimis, It has been all night about, 'Artimis is sad', 'she's depressed', 'she attacked Snape'. Well, the hell with you! I loved your dad too. He was a dad to me as well. You've only lost one. I've now lost TWO. What about _my_ pain? Did you even STOP to think about that!..." Alexis yelled, and Artimis backed up, realising that she had indeed been self-centered.

"Alexis, I'm sorry..." Artimis began, but Alexis cut her off.

"This battle is for your father alone. I don't think you are sorry Artimis, I don't think you ever are." Alexis spoke in a deadly calm as she walked past Artimis, not even glancing at her.

* * *

The household walked up the steep hill to the feild. They went over the crest of the hill, the sun coming up bloodred behind them. Artimis stood at the front, Alexis off to her right, Draco to her left. Remus stood beside Alexis and Aaron moved behind Draco. The rest filled in their prospective spots. Artimis saw the crowd of black and didn't even wait to talk to everyone else, but continued walking briskly, her skin going to horsehide as she moved, becoming Prancer in all her glory as she galloped. Alexis saw the sheilds go up before they hit the crowd.

Artimis fought bravely as the other rushed forward and she changed to her normal form, allowing Alexis to use her once again for a springboard. She drew her wand and began cursing everything that was not friend or family.

That was when she saw him, the long white-blonde hair behind a mocking silver mask. She zoned in on her target, and began fighting viciously to get to him. She cartwheeled and stunned a short Deatheater and leapt over the head of two more as she drew her sword easily. She began to fight another also equipped with a sword, slicing away at his cloak as she deftly dodged his blows. She spun too slow at one moment, the tip of his blade caressing her face in white-hot agony. She moved again and with one great swish, he lay at her feet unmoving. She was losing control, she knew it and she knew that bloodlust would be setting in soon. She saw Lucius rush toward a new incoming crowd of Deatheaters and she ran toward it, wand in one hand sword in the other as she briefly heard Alexis scream her name. She dove into the middle of the crowd, dropping them where they stood, yet only stunning, not killing. She used the flat of her sword more than the edge, for her blade only craved Malfoy Sr.'s blood. She rushed toward him and raised her sword high above her head, and that was the last thing she remembered as she was tossed into pained oblivion

* * *

.Deatheaters swarmed in a sea of black and silver below Alexis in the valley at the bottom of the hill. She swallowed the rising lump of adrenaline as her senses tingled with the upcoming fight. This was what she lived for. This and for her Family. Both dead and alive.

She avoided eye contact with Artimis, though already regretting her earlier words, making it a point to apologize and talk later.

_If there is a later..._ she thougth as the crowd seemed to swell and grow before her. Artimis didn't slow, and neither did Alexis, smoothly shifting into her graceful wolf form as she loped after the horse form of Artimis. Wolf senses picked out the suddenly erected sheilds spells as Artimis changed back and knelt. With a quick burst of speed, Alexis jumped on her back and vaulted off, shifting back just in time to land on a surprised deatheater, crushing him to the ground, out cold. In one move, she backflipped over another and pulled out the pair of nun-chucks, swinging them in swift arcs effortlessly as a circle of the Dark Lords minions formed around her, waiting for an oppurtunity. She smiled grimly, then leapt forward, the weapons spinning lightning fast in front of her. She felt them crack against a head, then the soft flesh of another unlucky victim. The crowd quickly crushed in upon her, making it harder for her to manuevar as she whipped the nun-chucks in a fury in every direction, felling one after another, pushing her skill to the limits.

_Too crowded for these..._ she thought quickly, yanking out her dagger reflexively as a deatheater lunged at her, feeling it sink into flesh and warm blood spilling over her hand. She snapped the nun-chucks onto her belt momentarily as she was knocked to the ground, a boot kicking her in the back of her legs. She growled inhumanely, holding her aching ribs from another kick. She grabbed one of the dudes, knocking her head into his, thus knocking him out as she flipped up.

She yelped in sudden pain, her vision sparking as a spell hit her. Fighting it off, she spun around angrily, focusing her power into her balled up fist and sending a jet of flame to the offending deatheater, watching him fall, screaming in agony. She grinned as she lashed out again at another, almost hitting a restrained Harry. She leapt and tackled both him and the deatheater, sinking her dagger into the man's chest an inch from Harry's ear. He looked up at her in shock as she nodded. She was then jerked back by the collar and buried under two or three cloaked bodies. Her lungs were crushed and her vision turned red as the weight of them suffocated her. She felt someone trying to tear them off her, but it wasn't working. So, she tried her way.

She let loose a barrage of green flame, searing the bodies above her and felt them jump off her, hearing their screams of agony and pain. And she loved it. She witnessed Ron quickly letting go of one of the flaming deatheaters, knowing he was the one who tried to help her.

Catching her breath, she quickly glanced around. Her eyes grew wide and her breath stopped abruptly as she saw a wave of fresh deatheaters flowing towards them. And Artimis rushing out to meet them, sword in hand.

"ARTIMIS!" Alexis yelled in despair as she watched her friend dive into the crowd. She started running forward, drawing her wand finally and stunning all in her way as she tried to make it to her friend's side, ignoring all blows or cuts she recieved. To her side, she viewed Draco keeping pace, determined to aid his love. Alexis saw an opening in the battlefeild of foes, and felt a glimmer of hope in reaching her friend. Suddenly, she was crushed to the ground. She turned her head, a look of pure hatred and desperateness in her eyes... and viewed Ron pinning her. A few thuds beside her let her know Draco had met the same barricade, being restrained by Aaron.

She gazed up at Ron in confusion and hurt, him looking down at her sorrowfully. But that didn't stop her. She heaved up, budging him in his surprise, and rammed him out of the way. She scrambled to her feet, but was jerked backwards as her arm was caught by Lupin.

"Let me GO! I've gotta help her!"

"NO Alexis! It's too late! There's too many for you alone! There's too many for all of us!"

Alexis spun to see Artimis falling to the ground, the swarm of deatheaters closing in around her. She screamed out in rage, turning to Lupin and trying to tear her hand away from him. He grabbed her other wrist, but she just started kicking, tears running down her face as she fought. He spun her around, pinning her arms behind her as he tried to drag her back, away from Artimis, away from her best friend, her sister. She cried as she yelled, never letting up her struggling as she was pulled away in their retreat, finally losing sight of Artimis.

* * *

MWHAHAHA! Cliffyness!

Deal with it!

(EckoStalker) and Deep Shadows


	12. Tortured Souls Fight Alone Tonight 6 pt2

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 6 Part 2  
****"Tortured Souls Fight Alone Tonight"**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Be prepared to cry... this is deep. (Not Shadows either, LOL)

-------------------------------------------------------

Artimis awoke in pain. She opened her eyes with difficulty and was greeted with painfully bright white light. She did not recognize this room. It consisted of roughly hewn stone walls covered in multiple weapons of mass torture, no windows, and a solid steel door. She went to get up and realized she was chained heavily to one of the cold walls. Looking about, her eyes searched desperately for her weapons. She had been stripped of everything but her dueling cloaks, which required a passcode to take off of Artimis's unconcious body. She struggled against the chains angrily, knowing torture was on the way, and she was in no mood. She fought to free herself when the door slammed opened and none other than Lord Voldemort himself strutted in. In her fear, Artimis's tongue would not be stilled.

"Ah, I guess I must be high priority for you to actually dirty your hands with me." She hissed, glaring deeply. Lord Voldemort smirked with his snake lips, looking behind him as Lucuis Malfoy entered the room smugly.

"Yes Master?" Lucuis asked, submissively.

"Do what you will to her, just keep her alive until the others are ready." Lord Voldemort spoke in his hissing voice, Artimis glaring at Lucuis.

"Yes, my Lord." He spoke as Lord Voldemort left and two other deatheaters entered. She was unchained and they held her tightly arms as she glared.

"You'll never get away with this Lucuis, Your son will take care of you." She yelled furiously.

'My son is in a worst position than you are, my dear pet." He spoke as he pulled a spiked whip from the wall, examining it in interest. She grimaced and gulped, but observed silence as a true Auror would. The two other Deatheaters quickly chained her arms above her head in a thick wooden grip, and Lucius pulled the whip back.

Artimis held back a scream as the first crack sounded loudly off her unprotected back. After about the fifth or sixth time, she could feel the warm blood oozing from her throbbing back, but made no noise.

"Ah, you don't make noises as my son so gloated upon. Perhaps something a bit stronger shall loosen your tongue." Lucius spoke silkily as he walked around to her face and pressed his lips roughly to hers. She spit at him, insulted, and he went to the wall and pulled a multi-ended whip from the wall. He moved behind her and hot tears ran down Artimis's cheeks as he proceeded to beat her unmercilessly. She blocked Alexis mentally, just to prove how sorry she was.

--------------------------

"NO! Bring me back! We've got to find her!'' Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs. Remus finally let her go and hurried back a few steps as Alexis raged. Everyone had just apparated back to the Manor- everyone but Artimis- beat, bloodied, and in shock. Draco sat on the couch stiffly, staring ahead in shock, mumbling softly,"I could have saved her... I should have saved her..."

Alexis just felt like expressing herself. She spun on Remus, sadness and anger blazing in her eyes as she trembled violently, Lupin holding up his hands defensively.

"I'm going back! We're not forgetting her!" She yelled as she bolted for the front door. Ron stepped in front of it, and she skidded to a halt.

"And you... WHY'D you stop me? I could have gotten to her!..." She vented at him, raising her fists as she stalked towards him. Remus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She spun again and punched him. He stumbled back in surprised pain. "YOU TOO! I can't believe you all!"

She grabbed the nearest thing within reach, Artimis's large antique lamp, and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million sharp peices as Aaron and Harry dodged out of the way. Her eyes darted to everyone in the room, searching desperately for an explanation, a suggestion, an ally. Everyone avoided her gaze as hot tears cascaded from her desolate green eyes.

"Wh, what's wrong with all of you? It's ARTIMIS! Are you all just going to let her go?" She screamed at the people surrounding her around the large foyer. They remained silent as they avoided her angry glare. She walked around, searching their faces. All her mind could see in them were cowardness and fear. Both her most hated Enemies.

She stopped in front of the large, clear mirror that rested on a wall, staring hard at her reflection and waiting for an answer from anyone. Hearing none, she sobbed out, "We could've saved her damnit!" With that, she drew back a clenched fist and slammed it into the huge mirror, taking a soft breath as the shimmery shards of mirror hit the floor in almost slow motion, tinkling softly as they carreened off the stone floor around her feet and peircing her hand. Her breath came in short gasps as she watched the peices fall and felt the warm blood dripping from her hand, though not uttering even a wimper.

"What the bloody hell-" Severus spoke as he appeared around the corner of the foyer, book in one hand, cup of tea in the other. He closed his mouth abruptly as all eyes turned to him. Alexis stiffened, her back to him. His gaze went from the shattered mirror, to Alexis's bloodied fist, and to everyone's beaten state. Alexis slowly turned around, locking gazes with him and searching his coal black eyes for something, anything.

He spoke quietly after searching the room once again. "Where's Artimis?"

Salty tears running down her face, Alexis choked out, "They took her! And these... COWARDS wouldn't let me go after her!"

Severus stared at her, suddenly dropping the tea cup to the floor, the shattering on the ceramic echoing off the walls.

"Remus, come here." Severus spoke, his paleing face worrying Alexis as she watched in quiet suspicion. Remus nodded and walked toward him and Severus leaned in and whispered,

"I don't like you, you don't like me, but I know what Artimis is about to go through, and knowing how strong she is, she has two days." Severus's words were just loud enough that Alexis's heightened hearing picked it up.

Alexis's breath caught in her throat as she heard his words. Anger quickly coming over her, she started stalking forward towards Severus.

_He _knew these guys, knew they would do this to her. And Alexis wouldn't stand for it. She started screaming incoherently as she went for him, both professors backing up in confusion and fear. Suddenly Ron was in front of her. She halted quickly in surprise as he put his large, soft hands on her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her deeply and passionately. He let her go slowly, and she looked up at him in shocked awe, lips parted still. Everyone seemed to have stopped breathing at that time. She stumbled back, eyes locked on his, and for once, Ron wasn't blushing as he gazed back tenderly. Her breathing labored, her mind swirling with thoughts and emotion, Alexis went to say something, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Swaying tiredly, her eyelids fluttered and she thudded to the floor.

------------------------------------

Artimis's back was sore, bleeding, and swollen, but she knew this was only the beginning. Lucuis was persistant, and she had not been broken yet. The blood poured from her newest wound, which had been from a red-hot iron. She had now been strapped to a plank, which stung her back horribly as she lay there, Lucuis looming over her with a smaller, glowing iron. He pressed it to her arm and she squirmed under the pain and heat, but emitted not a sound. He leaned over to her pale neck, her skin sheaned in sweat as he licked up to her earlobe, biting her neck till it bled.

"What a pretty pet you are, too bad you belong to my son. A father never takes from a son what he has marked." Lucuis cooed as he drew back. Artimis was tired, so very tired, yet her anger was boiling. She knew she would suffer in silence for only so much longer and sound was her only leverage. She knew that if she screamed, he would do more to make her scream louder.

She saw Lucuis draw a knife from its sheath, drawing the blade so lightly over her skin that it barely indented it. The caress of the blade sent shivers up her spine. He moved up to her head and took a hand full of her onyx black hair in his fist. In one swift movement it was gone, and he went for the next handful, shearing her beautiful hair off as if he were shearing a sheep. She held back tears and for a brief moment, she let loose the mind block to Alexis, letting agony channel through to her friend until she realized what she was doing and quickly cut the connection off.

"Enough Lucuis." The hissing voice of Voldemort spoke.

"Yes Master." Lucuis spoke, immediately backing off.

"Ms.Callabella, I have quite a show lined up for you. I do hope you enjoy it." Lord Voldemort spoke as the two Deatheaters that had been helping Lucuis undid her restraints and held her up, practically dragging her from the room, down a hallway, and on to her worst nightmare.

---------------------

"What the bloody hell did you have on you lips..."Alexis heard Snape's voice assault her ears as she felt him grab her shoulders and shake her slightly and gently. Which surprised her greatly. She heard Ron stammering and the memories all came back to her. She sat up abruptly, bashing her forehead with Snape's nose, giving him a nosebleed and herself a worse headache.

"Damnation!" He spoke as he backed up and walked out of the room. Alexis locked gazes with Ron, who quickly looked away and at the ground. She slowly got to her knees, Lupin trying to help her up the rest of the way, but she shoved him away in agitation. He backed up, hurt somewhat. She rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving the figetting Ron. There was silence and Alexis asked softly, barely heard, "Why did you kiss me?"

Another awkward silence filled the room as Ron blushed some more in his cute way. He looked at her briefly, stammering, "I ah... um... well... uh..."

"Why did you _kiss_ me, Ron." she spoke more demandingly.

He blurted out quickly,"Well! It was the only thing that I could think of at the moment! It works well in Muggle movies!"

There was an outburst of laughter emitting from Lupin at that comment. Ron stared at him affrontedly, once more avoiding Alexis's penetrating gaze.

From the hallway, Snape's laughter could be heard as well.

"Alrighty then... um... now what..."Alexis stuttered, stunned at Ron's answer.

"Well... According to Muggle movies, as Mr. Weasley so gracefully tried to demonstrate, you two are supposed to fall madly in love and save the ranch..." Snape spoke coming in the door, narrowly missing the lamp Alexis tossed his way. He shrugged and laughed at Ron, which scared everyone else.

That was when Alexis felt it.

A wave excruciating pain, fear, anger and sorrow. And the image of black hair filling the air. Alexis screamed and fell to the floor, clutching her back and trying to block her eyes. Then she heard the solo voice of Artimis saying, 'Oops, Sorry." And the connection closing off.

The room was once again deathly silent, everyone watching Alexis in confusion, fearing that she was finally losing it. "Artimis! No! Come back..." Alexis cried, not minding the pain if it brought her friend back. Snape moved with quickness and grabbed her.

"What did you see, tell me, I might know where she is." Snape spoke urgently, gazing into her eyes. She choked back her tears as she tried to explain. "L, Lucius was t.. there...and, h... her hair... it... it..." She buried her head into his arm in memory of her friend.

"The room, did you see where she was? Anything Alexis, this may be your chance to save her." He spoke, almost comforting her as she cried on him.

She gazed up at him and caught her breath somewhat. " All I saw w, was a... a stone ceiling... nothing else..." she trailed off, breathing shallowly. He frowned and sighed.

"Every torture chamber has stone walls and ceiling, it's the equipment that differs." He spoke lowly, looking to Remus. Alexis just began bawling into Snape's shoulder, and he did not move away, rather confused as of what to do.

------------------------------

Artimis was sat behind a glass wall, tied painfully to a heavy chair. She didn't struggle. Lord Voldemort approached her calmly.

"I learned an interesting tidbit from the mind of your dear Alexis. I do believe your statement to her was, 'I can endure any pain as long as I know my friends are safe from Harm'."Well I'm sure they are safe from Harm, whoever that is, but they are not safe from me."

His words sent shivers down her spine as she saw a beaten Aaron dragged into the room on the other side of the glass. Her eyes widened in saddened shock. She looked to him with stunned pity and then watched Voldemort signal a deatheater. The deatheater raised her own wand and performed Crucio on him, his body twitching in agony as Artimis winced, trying to turn her head away, but Voldemort's cold hands held her head in place. That same Deatheater was ordered again and performed the killing curse on him. Artimis's heart broke as she watched his body dragged away, yet she knew she was powerless to save him. Next person brought out was Hailey, and Artimis gulped, eyes wide and shimmering. She had taken Hailey in under her wing when everyone left her for the weak Slytherin. She held back tears as Hailey too was brutally tortured and killed. So this torture went on, with the next person being Ron. Tears escaped from her eyes as her heart shred to pieces. She tried to struggle to save Hermione, but she could not move from her bonds. The torture continued and Artimis let loose once more to her friend, Alexis. She closed her eyes and sent a wary "I'm sorry" to her Sister and then closed the connection once more.

-----------------------

Hope you all enjoy and We plan on updating as soon as possible...  
Sorry, but both our computers are not internet worthy and we are having to post via Public Library...

Deep Shadows and (EckoStalker)


	13. The Darkness Within Chapter 6 Part 3

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 6 Part 3  
****"The Darkness Within"**

**Author's Note**: This is going to get really really deep really really soon.

* * *

Alexis sat on the couch, rocking slightly as she hugged Artimis's cloaks tightly around her shivering body. She rested a warm cup of tea on her knee as she tried to keep breathing, calm and steadily. Severus had led her here after her outpour of emotion, then both professors had retreated to the kitchen for a moment, whispering in soft tones of what to do. She would let no one touch her after that, regardless her bleeding wounds and bruised features.

Alexis fought to keep what calmness she had obtained as she still tried to fathom why everyone had let Artimis be captured. But she wasn't alone in the room, everyone else sat in their chosen places, solemn and silent as they contemplated their own thoughts and actions.

Ron sat as far from her as possible, not wanting to invoke anymore confusion in her at the present time. How could he explain to her his actions? It wasn't time yet.

Alexis continued thinking to herself, knowing every one present should've felt at least somewhat guilty, they should have be.

Alexis sat, her thoughts unwillingly going to the last thing she had spoken to Artimis before the battle

_"This battle is for your father. I don't think you are sorry Artimis, I don't think you ever are."_

"How could I have been such a bitch! Always saying the wrong fucking things..." Alexis mumbled aloud quietly, berating herself as a wave of fresh tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. She trembled, trying to stay calm. "She never meant those words you dumbass... you should've known that..." She yelled to herself.Those present in the room looked up, staring at Alexis as if she were insane. She ignored them as she continued mumbling her stupidity, mentally tearing herself apart.

----------------------

Draco had been deathly quite throughout this ordeal. Many had forgot he was there. He shook himself, the thoughts running though his mind,

_I could have saved her, had they let me, I could have rescued her... Now My father will kill the only woman I've ever loved... I could have saved her..._

He continued to think to himself, also mentally berating himself.

_It's my job to protect her, I'm her lover, It's my job..._He thought as he heard Alexis yell out about her last words to Artimis.

It intrigued him, for he knew his last words to her were _'Be careful honey, I love you'_, but he wondered what had been said between Alexis and Artimis before the battle. He was sitting beside her on the couch so he turned to her, an intent look in his eyes as he asked, "What were your last words to her?"

------------------------

Alexis looked up at him sadly, surprised someone had actually sat by her. She didn't answer, not sure of his reaction, or actions. He asked once more, a bit more demanding this time. She looked at the floor and whispered. " I, I said this battle was for her father, and that I didn't think she was ever sorry, for anything."

She saw Draco look at her with near rage as he turned away from her.

"Your right, you were being a bitch."He spoke, and Ron went, "ouch." in whispered sympathy.

It was then that Alexis felt it again, Artimis was contacting her. The image was dark, and Alexis knew that Artimis had her eyes closed. But before she could tell Artimis to open her eyes, Artimis spoke. "I'm sorry."

With that Alexis burst into tears and the connection and the wave of pain was cut off.

She jumped up from her seat, yelling, "Wait! What the hell are YOU sorry for? Artimis! I'M the one who's sorry!" she yelled, every nerve tingling from the transfer of pain.

Severus and Remus rushed in, looking for flying bodies or furniture. Severus turned to Aaron for an explanation. He shrugged and spoke quickly, "Don't look at me! She was just sitting there... and, she was saying something... then, Draco sat there...and... and... I DON"T KNOW! Ask someone else!"

"Bloody hell, we just calmed her down...'' Severus mumbled to himself.

Alexis collapsed to her knees, holding her head as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Artimis... I'm so sorry... you don't need to apologize... You were in pain, as was I...b, but I let it get to me, you know h, how I am... it should be me there... not y, you... please forgive me... " Alexis cried, kneeling on the cold floor and venting to the cruel world her pain and sorrow.

She looked up with sparkling eyes at Draco. "You're s, so right... I had no right to.. to..." Her throat was so sore she couldn't speak anymore, and her ribs throbbed from her labored breathing as she collasped onto the cold ground, weeping.

------------------------

Artimis was losing her control. She had already seen almost everyone in her house killed. Aaron, Hailey, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, The Twins, Apollo, Parvati, her neice and nephew, and Remus was the last to die. All her loved ones were almost gone, as her sanity.

Then Voldemort looked to her and shook his head.

"You should have been one of us with your ability to watch death so calmly. Pity though. I hope you like the finale." He hissed and she shuddered as tears cascaded from clouding blue eyes.

Two Deatheaters lead Draco Malfoy and Alexis Whyte into her veiw. Alexis was tied up and gagged, struggling her best to get free and Draco had to be dragged in. They were left there in the middle of the room. Artimis's eyes widened and her heart, having already been trampled and torn, practically stopped.

"You can save them you know. Just tell me where to find Manor Dela Loyalty. Just tell me, and they will live."

Artimis gulped, thinking intently on the words spoken to her. Then she laughed at herself, full out, loud laughter. She had _actually_ considered giving into Voldemort. To her, that was funny. Voldemort moved around to face her and asked oh so gently, "Why do you laugh?"

"Because, my secrets die with me." She whispered and glared, then looking straight ahead. She vainly tried to lock eyes with Alexis but had figured she was behind a one way mirror.

She tried to connect to Alexis, but could not. She knew Alexis would understand, she had too.

She watched as they were dually, brutally tortured and finally and inevitably, killed.

That was when Artimis's last shred of sanity finally snapped. No one but Alexis had ever known Artimis's greatest fear in life, the fear of being utterly and truly alone.

Artimis now felt as if she were alone in the world, as if there was no one left in the world who loved her. She let her vision cloud with anger, she felt her blood boil. Darkness consumed her vision. She had endured so much pain, too much for her broken body and soul to hold. The room grew colder, darker, and Voldemort asked in a near anger, "What magic is this!"

Artimis closed her eyes and screamed, screamed for her family, friends, and loved ones. A wave of darkness emitted from her, the entire building succumbing to a consuming fog of pure darkness. No light penetrated it, and all within it froze to the core. The inhumane scream she emitted broke all the glass in the area.

When Artimis opened her eyes she saw that Voldemort had apparated away. She screamed again, her bonds breaking away as the Darkness enveloped her in its frigid, yet soothing, embrace. It made her clothing, filled out her missing hair, and she let loose all her rage, the building being quaked. She screamed again and the whole foundation began to crumble and crack around her. She stood and opened her arms, releasing every ounce of agony from her body outside to the world.

-------------------------

Alexis sat on the couch, just calmed, when she screamed once again in pure torture and became enveloped in her own burning, green flames, though she did not summon them. Everyone quickly backed away as she flashed out of control, her scream deafening them, and all were awed by the image of a shadow behind her flaming form in the shape of Artimis.

-----------------------------

Artimis stood among the rubble that was once her prison, exhausted and only wanting to go to her now empty home. She apparated to The Manor, expecting to find a pile of rock and debris. Yet before her stood her home in all it's glory.

"Voldemort, What magic is this. How now do you torture me?" She cried out to the sky as people spilled out the door.

------------------------

The flames consuming Alexis vanished in a wisp and she fell to the ground in exhaustion, breathing shallowly. Remus ran to her and lifted her up from the floor worriedly, and Alexis suddenly spoke, eyes snapping open, "She's here."

She jumped up and practically flew to the door, the household following quickly as she flung open the doors and gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Artimis stood on the lawn, talking to the darkened sky. It was hard to tell it was Artimis, but Alexis knew. Her hair was all chopped upshort to above her ear on one side, and to her shoulder on the other. Her arm was bleeding as well her face and she seemed to be drenched in blood. She yelled to the sky, calling out to Voldemort.

"How do you do this magic! Is not their death torture enough to break me!" She bellowed, and Alexis stepped back a bit. She evaluated Artimis from a distance and noticed a distinct burn scar on her arm and a deep bite mark on her neck. She nearly cried when she saw Artimis turn around, gazing at the sky with insanity, seeing the bleeding welts on her back.

''She's gone mad." Severus spoke softly.

"No, she hasn't, because then I would have to be mad as well."Alexis whispered quietly, gaze never leaving her friend.

''I question..." he began.

"Don't." She hissed as she stepped forward. Artimis saw her and glared, drawing into a fighting stance.

"Come back for more, you filthy deatheater? You may look like Alexis, but I know you not." She yelled, her fists drawn up as she crouched. Severus walked down the steps behind the confused Alexis and Artimis shifted her gaze to him.

"YOU! YOU GAVE HIM MY BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY! YOU'LL PAY!" She screamed as she rushed for him. Everyone gasped as they saw black shadows fill in her hair and make clothing for her as she leapt at Severus. Severus leapt away to dodge her. He looked at her fearfully, and that was when Remus pulled out his wand, yelling, "_Stupefy!_", Artimis crumbling to the ground.

Severus sat on the grass and caught his breath as Alexis approached her friend with worried caution. She reached out a hand to her, and the second her skin touched Artimis's it froze and gash of darkness streaked up her arm. She screamed in pain and confusion and Artimis's arms flashed green flame. It was then, when the Darkness and Flame mingled, did Alexis's pain fade and she collapsed silently beside her friend.

-----------------------

Everything happened so fast that Remus barely had time to react. A form of darkness was moving towards Severus, and his first reaction was to stop it. It wasn't until then that he finally found out what the hell Alexis had meant by her comment. And it happened to be Artimis. Once again, he was shocked into silence. No one could move for their surprise except Alexis, who approached her downed friend in concerned wariness. He jumped back involuntarily as he viewed Alexis reaching down to Artimis. A wave of blackness followed immediately by a flash of green flame rendered everyone sightless for a moment, their vision finally clearing to reveal now _two_ downed women.

Severus remained in his place on the ground, curled into himself, his gaze never leaving his knees. He wasn't moving anytime soon.

"I never had this much trouble with her mother...I mean, I dated Miranda and she never had mood swings like this... The occasional 'you don't think I'm pretty' was enough to drive me nuts...But man, this girl is nothing like her mother...It's just one of those days..." Severus mumbled, almost barely spoke, looking toward Artimis in near fear. Remus glanced at him in worry and he and Draco moved forward slowly. Draco picked up Artimis gently, tears streaming down his face as he kissed her forehead, lifting her to his chest and walking in the house. Remus picked up Alexis and followed Draco, looking to Crabbe and Goyle and nodding to Severus, "Bring him in if it rains, but leave him if it doesn't. By the way, could you get some pictures? Blackmail you know." Remus spoke as he walked in the door and Crabbe and Goyle nodded. This was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------

Well, what do you think?  
Do you think this is the last of the misery for our poor Artimis?  
Wethink there is yet more to come... Butthen again, we are the authors.


	14. Learning Who You Are

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 7  
****"Finding Out Who You Are"**

**Author's Note:** Hold your nose, we're diving in! Hehehe...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Artimis awoke in a soft bed, which disturbed her. Her eyes flashed open and her eyes darted around fearfully.

_Surrounded by deatheaters in disguise again..._ She thought angrily as she glanced at Alexis sleeping deeply beside her, Remus and Ron sleeping nearby in chairs, Severus sleeping in a corner, and Draco sleeping on the couch.

''Hmm...To kill them now, or find out how many there are altogether?" She asked herself. In her mind, these were all deatheaters, trying to get her to transport to the real Manor Dela Loyalty, but she would not fall for it. Her family had died for that secret, a secret she would keep if only for the sake of their memory, and these people had killed them.

She decided to stake out the place first, that's what Alexis would have done.

She walked down the stairs slowly, marveling at how made this pseudo-manor was. She traveled to the lounge and noticed broken glass from the once beautiful mirror. Walking over it calmly and curiously, she traced her hands over the edge of the couch, wishing all this was real. She spotted a piano, and made her way over towards it in wonder. Too bad it wasn't _her_ piano. She sat down on it and played a chord, and it sung beautifully in her ears.

'Hmm... interesting..." She whispered as she began to play. She let the music flow from her fingers, playing her sorrow, her loneliness; and for once in her life, the music made her feel like she was no longer alone. She rocked with the music, ignoring the pain in her back, ignoring the hushed whispers of her watchers, her tormentors she thought. She was totally enveloped in the music, nothing could break her from it's trance.

---------------------

Alexis awoke to a sound that she didn't hear too often, or from anyone else beside one person. She gingerly sat up, the room empty besides Severus, who sat, wide awake, in his corner staring at her.

Uneased, Alexis stared back at him and asked in confusion, "Severus? You ok?"

"Yours and her mother... man, those two would drive me nuts with the clothes talks, I mean, bugger off... jeesh, now I get stuck with their kids too... This is why I hate kids..." He mummbled.

"Ooookayyy. And I thought _I_ was losing it. Night night Severus." Alexis spoke softly to herself, snickering and slowly leaving the room.

She followed the source of beautiful music to the lounge, where she saw the old piano occupied by none other of Artimis. Her heart swelled with happiness, but was soon clouded by the feeling of unrecognition radiating from Artimis.

The music she played was familiar, and she realized it was _their_ song. The one they wrote together when they had first bought the Manor. She gazed around at everyone surrounding them, looking for the something that called to her. And there it stood out on the far wall, beckoning her, her violin.

It suddenly struck her that she knew exactly what to do.

Calmly, she walked over and lovingly took it down from its perch, resting it comfortably under her chin as she drew the bow gently over the shiny strings. She turned to the piano, and her fingers finding the chords to the song instinctively as she walked to Artimis's side where she played.

-------------------------

Artimis was enraptured in her music, playing to her what her soul wished to play. She imagined that she had an accompanying violin. The tune was sweet and gentle, and it so reminded her of her dear Alexis. Then, she knew she heard the violin. She played, and the violin kept the song. As the music continued, her fingers dancing upon the keys on their own, she shook her head, images flashing through her mind. She saw Alexis throw her lamp, break the mirror, and Severus drop tea. She saw Draco glare at Alexis, and Alexis screaming to find Artimis. All these and more dashed recklessly through her strained mind.

Suddenly, it all made sense. It came to her like a bolt of lightning.

Artimis had been backwards. The people who _had_ died for her silence were the imposters. Her friends were still alive, she wasn't alone. And as suddenly as the music came to her, it stopped, and she blacked out, falling back into Draco's expecting arms.

------------------------

Alexis closed her eyes, lost in the music as she continued playing. It wasn't until she realized the piano had finally stopped that she opened her eyes and finished the last chord gracefully.

She heard a soft murmur, "Alexis..."

She spun around, gazing down at Artimis in Draco's arms. Artimis up looked at Alexis and tears filled her eyes.

''Thank god. I thought... You were... You all were..." Artimis mumbled joyfully, voice cracking.

Alexis cut her off as she smothered her in a bear hug, crying brokenly into her shoulder.

"Air...Pain... Suffering... Need to breathe... OW OW OW!" Artimis spoke chokedly.

"Well, you can deal with it for a bloody moment..." Alexis choked out through her tears, though lessening her grip.

"I've dealt with it for more than ONE bloody moment... Trust me..." She spoke in a calm, almost hurt tone.

Alexis let go reluctantly and sat back on her heels, looking her over tearfully, her eyes picking out a marking of sorts. She reached out and pulled out Artimis's arm, registering it as a branding mark. She looked up at Draco, eyes full of rage. Alarmed, he looked down. On Artimis's arm was a elegant M, a snake weaving in and out of it with a L going through it. Fury filled Draco's eyes and body as he registered what it was as well.

"When's the next scheduled fight?" Alexis hissed quietly, mind churning with weirdly pleasant thoughts of a certain Lucius Malfoy's torture. Draco looked at Artimis and spoke quickly, "As soon as I find his ass." Artimis rolled her eyes and moaned.

"Hello, hurt person. Care for me. Tell me you love me, something!" Artimis spoke quietly. Alexis laughed and Draco kissed her.

"Greedy, aren't we." Alexis spoke jokingly but fondly.

"Don't even, after what I just went through, I deserve some pampering." Artimis spoke. "Does anybody know where Serverus is?" she questioned.

" I know where the Good Professor is." Alexis spoke amusingly.  
Wait, before I see him I would like some clean clothes and um, some medical treatment, if that's not being toooo greedy..." Artimis chided.

"Oh, shut up." Alexis scolded good naturedly. Artimis reached up and Alexis went to hoist her up, but Draco wouldn't let go.

"Honey, let go." Artimis asked sweetly, and Alexis snickered.

"I don't wanna let you go. I never wanna leave you again." He spoke in her ear and she smiled.

"That's nice. Let me go.'' Artimis demanded, getting up gingerly and kissing his cheek.

-----------------------------

Severus walked down the stairs cautiously as Artimis and Alexis were heading up them slowly. He froze in mid-step when he saw them, all three quiet for a moment as they stared at each other in wary caution. Alexis went to say something, but was cut off as Severus yelled in squeaky fear, "I don't want to be here! I want my Mommy!" Then, he turned and bolted back up the stairs.

Artimis and Alexis looked at each other, then cracked up, leaning against the wall as they fought for breath, tears of laughter clouding their vision.

After picking themselves up off the floor in their amusement, Artimis then let Alexis help her to her room and Alexis and Hailey bandaged her up, starting on everyone else as well. Everyone was overly glad that Artims was home, semi-sane and alive, but all somehow knew that this was just the beginning of something major.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EckoStalker:** Yes, the begining of the end... bwhahahaha  
**Deep Shadows:** Lay off the chocolate... _snatchs it away  
_**EckoStalker:** _whines_ Fine, Hope you all are ready for the darkness before the light.  
**Deep Shadows:** Shut up before you give it away. Toodles all.


	15. Arrangements Chapter 8 Part 1

**Seven Years Later  
****Chapter 8 Part 1  
****"Arrangements"**

Author's Note: I love this part _Deep Shadows_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's sleeping. I just left her lying there for a moment." Draco spoke to the crowded kitchen. It was very early, almost too early for some of the residents of Manor Dela Loyality, but this was important, all wanted to know how bad Artimis was injured. Even Severus had regained his sanity overnight and was there, glaring at the back of Alexis's head.

"How bad is it?" Remus spoke, a concerned tone in his voice and a deep anger brooding in his amber eyes.

"She's lucky she's not as badly hurt as she is. She told me exactly who her torturer was, I happened to be someone we all know. My father-" Draco stopped, swallowing a lump in his throat as he continued.

"She has lashing marks on her back, she must have been beaten for hours. They go so deep we could see a small glimmer of her backbone. She has a burn mark on her right hip, Alexis made the comment that it resembles 'Texas', what ever that is..." He paused for a moment grimacing as Aaron asked his question.

"Is that all, are there _other_ kinds of wounds on her?" He spoke delicately, trying to ask without asking.

"No, luckily she said something about how he told her a father never takes what a son has marked..." Draco cringed, him being the only one in the room to get the true meaning of that statement.

"But... there are two other wounds Draco. Tell everyone about them... They have the right to know..." Alexis spoke, anger filling her voice. Draco looked at her and for once there was not hate for him in her eyes.

"She has a very deep bite mark on her neck, we checked it and it's not vampiric, and she has a branding ma-"Draco stooped unable to sat the words.

"She has a branding mark. Like the one you see on cattle, hippogriffs, house elves... you know a mark to claim something. Lucius Malfoy branded his mark in to her arm. We can't make it go away. In other words, he totally tried to break her, to own her, to capture her. He tried to break all the pride in her by lowering her with a mark. She doesn't yet know what it means, we haven't told her, but she will recognize it soon, it's the same mark that rests on Dobby's hip." Alexis spoke in anger and that anger spread to everyone in the room.

"How dare he?" Hermione spoke, her voice full of venom.

"He's a heartless Deatheater, what can you expect? They don't feel." Aaron spoke and Severus glared. Aaron frowned and looked at him, "You don't count, your a good bad guy." Hailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think we all should just pamper her a little. She went through a lot. Alexis, do you think you can tell us exactly what Artimis said about Voldemort's 'show.'"

Draco cringed, upset that his girl had to see that as Alexis explained how each and everyone of them were killed. Severus shook his head in disbelief.

"How did she escape? From what you are saying, they were holding her in the old Radcliffe Manor. That's one of the highest security holding areas the Deatheaters have!"

"You know, she doesn't know. She know she screamed, and that she opened her eyes to rubble around her. That's all she remembers." Alexis said.

"Well, I dunno about you all but I think me and Hermione should start on breakfast and you guys should get out of the kitchen." Haliey spoke and everyone filed out of the kitchen. Draco went to his room, curling up with a sleeping Artimis, holding her gently and vowing to never leave her again. He began to see how much she meant to him, and had a glimpse of his life without her. He never wanted to feel like that again.

------------------------------------------------

Alexis exited the kitchen, lost in thought. Everyone went their separate ways, and Alexis stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She glanced up them in contemplation, then took a deep breath and started up them. At the second floor she halted, glancing at Artimis's and Draco's slightly opened door. She took one step towards it, then felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She barely had time to let out a yelp before she was dragged backwards into a darkened room, the door being slammed in front of her. She was pushed away roughly and she crouched into a fighting stance, on the verge of panicking at her inability to see.

A bright light washed over the room, and she squinted. She gazed around and recognized Severus's room. She looked towards the door in confusion, and he stood there, arms folded and watching her.

She looked around once more, then cocked her head. "What the hell? Did you bloody stalk me up here? Gosh, a little warning next time..."

"We need to talk." Severus mumbled, making sure once again that his door was closed. Alexis looked at him in shock. 'Don't you mean, berate, yell, slap, or anything that has to do with anger or annoyance?"

"No. Not this time." He spoke softly, rubbing the bridge of his noise as he tried to stay calm. She stood and gaped at him slightly.

"Oh, bloody hell, come off it." He growled, walking towards his fireplace. She looked after him, then shrugged and pulled up one of his chairs, plopping down comfortably and staring at him expectedly. He shook his head. "Make yourself comfortable..." he mumbled.

"Oh, already did." She commented casually.

He closed his eyes and turned towards her. "Alright. About the other night..."

"Oh! The one where you were cringing and sniveling in the corner, mumbling about us girls and the shit you went through, oh and when you cried for your m..."

"Yes, that night." He cut her off quickly. She smirked at him, but quieted. He paused, trying to piece together the right words so that they would sink into her stubborn mind. "Let me put this simply. My actions those nights are to _never, ever_ leave this room. _Ever_. Do you understand?"

Alexis just stared at him dumbly, knowing full well it was bugging the hell out of him. She wanted to see just how far she could annoy him until he started yelling. He turned away in aggravation, holding his head. He turned back, his weak position fueling her amusement.

"You have to understand, I was under a lot of stress. I was almost killed not once, not _twice_, but _three _times in the past two days. That does a lot to a person..."

Alexis just smiled, sitting back in the cushioned chair and gazing up at him. He stared back for as long as he could, swallowed once and sighed dramatically. "Say something. I can't believe I'm saying it, but say something."

Alexis crossed her legs and folded her arms, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she watched him.

"What your saying is that you _don't_ want me to run around downstairs, singing about how Severus rocked in a corner, sucking his thumb, and crying for his Mum? Me, _Alexis,_ not doing that and spreading it through the Wizarding world?''

Severus nodded slowly, looking dead serious. "Exactly."

"Ooooohhh, that's gonna be a tough one..." She taunted, sitting forward and shaking her head.

"I mean, you want me to do something _nice_ for you. Yet, I don't really recall you ever doing the same for me... I mean, yeah, you did save my life once or twice, maybe more, but that's not the point. You did that because it's _expected _of you, and you were doing it also cause Artimis was involved as well."

"Alexis, we're getting off subject..."

"Hold on a bloody moment, I'm not done. The fact is, you were never actually nice to me. But here you are, actually _asking_ me to do something nice for you. God, I wish Artimis could hear you..."

_I can. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep. I'm tired, I'm sore, and the person next to me doesn't realize he's sweaty... shut up. _Artimis's voice echoed in her head. Alexis snickered as she blocked her out.

"So, we've come to a speed bump of sorts. I require something in exchange for my silence..." Alexis spoke business-like, folding her hands.

Severus glared at her angrily, trying his hardest to contain his temper. But he couldn't go off on her. This was delicate matter. But yet, he could only go so far.

"Alright, you want something? How about your life?" He scowled angrily, glaring.

_If he kills you, I will personally write out an in-depth cover story, with great detail, of his actions, and it will be on Rita Skeeter's desk tomorrow morning._

Severus, having made eye-contact with Alexis, heard Artimis's dead serious comment, knowing full well that she didn't joke when it came to Alexis's existence. She leaned back and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Sev?"

He went to start yelling, and Alexis just smiled evilly, waiting. He took a deep breath and quieted, but still glared.

"That's good. That's very good... I think I can manage keeping quiet. That is, if there's any change in _your_ attitude."

Alexis sauntered out the door of Severus's room, green eyes twinkling with mischief. Severus trudged out behind her, softly closing the door behind him. He proceeded straight past her, avoiding eye contact as he started to descend the stairs.

"See you later Severus!" she chimed after him cheerfully. He grumbled back as he disappeared. She sighed, looking after him. "You know, life's not all that bad..."

She turned and walked to Artimis's room, pushing the door open slightly. Draco was curled around Artimis, both asleep on their large bed. She fidgeted for a moment, then crept over and slowly crawled onto the bed, curling up at Artimis's side. Draco shifted, peeking at her momentarily, then dozing back off, unnoticed.

Artimis awoke and looked over, Alexis smiling at her.

"Nice nap, sleeping beauty?"

"Oh yeah, hearing Severus is a nice lullaby, let me tell you."

Alexis smirked and sighed, laying her head on Artimis's shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, both thinking about what to say. Alexis swallowed and spoke quietly. "Um.. I, I wanted to ap... apologize. F, for the other n... night..."

"Please don't, Alexis."

"I have to, so shut up. Y, you know I didn't mean what I said, right? I w, was just stressed... and, t... the whole situation..." She trailed off, gulping down the rising lump of sorrow in her throat. Artimis remained silent.

"I never meant those words. You've been there for me so many times, I had no right to start up... it _was_ your father..."

"Alexis, you were right in some aspect. I was thinking more about my sorrow at the time, yes. I didn't stop to consider how it affected anyone else..."

"Oh shut the hell up. You're an ass."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah! _You _were apologizing through the whole bloody ordeal! Talk about a guilt trip!"

"Well, I was..."

"I'm the one who was, and is, sorry. I just needed to make sure you knew that... I couldn't live with you being truly angry with me..."

"I never really am, you know that. And I do know, thank you." Artimis spoke softly, gazing down at her friend. Alexis looked up at her with tear filled sparkling green eyes, smiling with relief and gratefulness. She hugged her gently and Artimis hugged her back gingerly. Beside her, Draco moved a bit. She turned to him. He faked a yawn and sat to the edge of the bed.

"Um, I think I'll go see how the girls are doing with breakfast..." And he quickly left, grabbing his cloak as he walked.

Alexis smiled, and Artimis watched Draco leave wonderingly, looking between him and Alexis. She shook her head.

"Oh, and thanks for helping me with Sev."

Artimis sat up slowly, scooting to the edge of the bed. Alexis scrambled back off it to her feet.

"Oh, no prob. He needed a little threatening. He has no right to be that rude to you... oh gosh, hold on a minute..." She spoke with difficulty, turning slightly green. She jumped to her feet and raced into her bathroom. Alexis heard the sounds of retching, assuming it was the aftermath of the ordeal. Artimis sauntered out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

"Ok, I think I'm... Hold on..." She spoke as she covered her mouth and headed back to the bathroom.

"You Ok?" Alexis asked, walking in and grabbing her hair. Artimis nodded her head as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Artimis stopped and got up, grabbing her toothbrush, and beginning to brush her teeth.

"Go on." Artimis spoke through foamy toothpaste.

"I'm done. Want breakfast?" Alexis asked and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'm craving a large plate of bacon." Artimis spoke as she headed out of the door with Alexis in tow.

--------------------------------

Draco looked to Aaron, who was the only one to accompany him. They nodded to each other and walked up the walkway in the rain. Villa Malfoy looked gloomy and foreboding, rain pouring on the cloak clad men. Draco walked up to the door and slammed on it.

"Mother, open the door!" He yelled. There were petite footsteps coming from behind the door and the door squeaked open.

"Son, is that you?" Narcissa asked, a smile on her tan face.

"Yes, mum, let us in!" He spoke as he and Aaron pushed in.

"Is father here?"

"No, he's o-." She spoke, being cut off.

"Good, get your things, your leaving this place. NOW!" Draco spoke with demanding as he pulled out a bag and handed it to her.

'Why, what happened? Draco talk to me." She spoke as he ushered her to the parlor.

"You coming to live with me. It's safer for you. Don't argue. Pack your things." Draco told her and he drew his wand summoning her things to her bag.

"But what about your father."

"I can't protect him mum. You are leaving with me, now. If I have to stun you, you are still coming."

"Fine, but who is this?" She asked, pointing to Aaron.

"The name's Aaron ma'am, I'm a roommate of Draco's."

"Ah, I see. Draco, I don't understand." She spoke and he looked at her, closing her bag.

"Understand this. I love you, and you will be protected at all cost. You are coming to live with me. Now let's go." He said, handing Aaron the bag and taking her hand, Apparating out of the house and into the secret room in the Lounge of Manor Dela Loyality.

----------------------------------------

Artimis had been trying to sleep, that was, if Alexis and Severus would bloody shut up. Then they finally did and she sunk of to sleep. She awoke to not one, but two warm bodies next to her. She opened her eyes to Alexis's comments and felt Draco behind her. She wondered if she had died, but assumed that they were getting along on her behalf, as scary as that was. She had a bout of sickness and went downstairs with Alexis, craving deeply a plate of juicy steaming sausage.

She walked into the dining room and was horrified. The plates were not where they were supposed to be, the bacon was burnt, and there was NO sausage. Artimis went from hungry to clean rage in an instant, drawing her wand and fixing everything on the table.

After worrying Alexis, she sat down. She felt weird. Something was different. Her body felt, weird. She concluded it could be her healing wounds, and waited for everyone else to enter the room. Severus looked at Alexis and then Artimis. Alexis smirked and Artimis smiled. Then Artimis's stomach lurched. She quickly covered her mouth, shoving back her chair, everyone looking at her with concern, as she looked for a place to throw up, the bathroom being on the other side of the house. She rushed into the kitchen, holding back vomit as she shoved her head in the garbage can and vomited. Next thing she knew she had Hermione and Hailey holding her hair back and patting her back.

She lifted her head up and silently thanked them. She decided to skip breakfast and went to tell Alexis. Artimis walked into the dining hall and was surprised into shock. Draco stood there, with Aaron and none other than Narcissa Malfoy, his mother. Artimis felt thoroughly embarrassed, seeing as she was there, vomit on her pajamas and hair, blood shot eyes and choppy hair. That's when the tears came. She just started bawling. She walked out of the Dining room, crying her eyes out and storming up the stairs. She had no idea why she was crying, she just felt like crying. Draco rushed up behind her and hugged her.

"It's Ok honey. What's the matter." He spoke to her.

"I'm such a mess. Your mother is here and I look like a rag doll." She wailed.

"It's Ok, she doesn't care how you look. it's Ok." He whispered.

"NO IT'S NOT OK! Why are you being so inconsiderate! You are just saying she doesn't care because you don't care. You are such an asshole. Leave me alone!" Artimis yelled at him, getting angry all of a sudden for no real reason. Draco backed away and turned around to walk away and she felt rejected.

"No wait, I'm so sorry baby... I'm so sorry. Don't leave." She cried again. Tears fell down her face and he held her.

"Hush..." He spoke as he picked her up and carried her up to their bed, where he laid her down.

"Hush baby... get some sleep." He spoke to her and she closed her eyes, feeling really tired. She didn't even hear him leave the room.

--------------------------------------

Alexis gaped in shock as she watched Artimis burst into tears from the Dining room. Draco asked Aaron to help the woman, obviously his mother, put her things in the lounge for the moment. After doing that, Draco rushed upstairs after Artimis's dash up there, Alexis deciding to follow and find out some things on her own. She crept up the stairs silently, peeking under the railing on the second floor, listening to the pair talk. She shook her head in confusion, seeing Artimis go from breaking down to pissed in three seconds flat. This was something new... Artimis was the most level-headed person she had ever known, she doubted even her torture could've affected her like this.

Draco carried Artimis into their room, and Alexis walked up into view, head cocked in confusion as she watched. Draco exited a few moments later, closing the door softly behind him. He stopped and gazed at her.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what's going on with her or I'm likely to go up and lock myself in my tower until this is all over..."

"Hell if I know. Alexis, come here, I need to talk to you." Draco spoke opening Severus's door and walking in. Alexis followed, confused on this new camaraderie between her and the snake.

--------------------------------

Draco wondered how he was going to approach this subject without Alexis killing him.

"What do you want Draco." Alexis asked impatiently as she closed the door.

"I need to talk to someone. No not someone, you, about something. But I don't want you to kill me." Draco spoke, sitting down on the couch. Confused, intrigued and realizing he was about to tell her something she may kill him for, she sat down eagerly.

"It depends on what you tell me. Artimis's protection only goes so far." She said as she looked at him calculatingly, and he gulped.

"Get comfortable, I have a story to tell you. There is a custom among the Malfoy men, one that up until I met Artimis, I was intending to follow. You see, in my up bringing, women were a step above servants and house elves. You did not respect them and you expect everything from them. In my family, there is a 'ritual' of sorts, that all men in the family are taught to observe..." He spoke pausing for breath.

Alexis, intrigued and worried, was silent.

Draco continued he pulled out a metal ring. "This is a part of the ritual. It is my mark in which it mark that which I own. Including my wome-"  
"WHAT! You did not just say that." Alexis yelled, standing up.

"Hold on, let me explain. Then you can kill me." He spoke holding his hands up.

"This better be good or you're toast; and not french toast, dry, crunchy, wheat toast."

"Ok, like I said, until I met Artimis, I was going to do this to my WIFE. The ritual is that on the wedding night, after the marriage has be consummated, the Malfoy takes his ring and makes it red hot on the emblem, burning it into his wife's flesh to show that she is now fully his. Artimis made me realize women can't be owned. But... My father... He marked her with his ring... He made her his. He saw that I had not marked her... so he marked her. He is the only one who can remove it, the only one that can make it go away. His death is the only way it can removed. And she doesn't know any of this about my past. I'm trusting you with it. But I wanted you to know the true meaning behind that mark. According to Malfoy rule, she belongs to him..." Draco spoke preparing for the blow.

Alexis stared at him quietly, deathly calm and Draco knew she was going to kill him. He prayed it to be swift and painless.

Alexis was shocked, not only about the information he had just given her, but the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ was giving it to her, _without_ a fight. She actually took time to think first.

"No, I won't kill _you_ Draco. For Artimis's sake more than yours. But, I will ask you one thing. I want your ring. Plain and simple."

"If I could give it away, I would. But even if I gave it to you, right now, and you put it in a trunk and sunk it to the bottom of the Atlantic, it would be on my dresser tomorrow morning. It has my blood in it. It was forged with my blood on my tenth birthday. I can never lose it, or make it go away." He spoke holding it out, wishing the words he were speaking weren't true, wishing he could make sure that there was no way any other women in this world could be marked in such a fashion.

Alexis was silent, staring down at the ring he so willingly held out to her. She contemplated his words thoroughly, checking her rising temper and replacing it with cold reserve. She looked up, studying his eyes for what she was looking for. Then she looked back down at the ring.

"I... I believe you. But, I swear on my mother's grave that if you ever bring that ring near her flesh in such a way, I WILL kill you. Regardless of Artimis's wrath. Got it?"

"Yes, I've got it. Besides, if I bring it near her flesh in such a fashion you'll have to get through me to kill me first, cause I'm first in line." He spoke, laughing slightly and putting it away.

In a deadly, scary calm, she spoke. "That's fair. Good answer. Ready for burnt pancakes?" She asked, heading out of Severus's room. She opened the door and Ron, Lupin, and Severus tumbled in, having been leaning on the door.

"What the bloody Hell!" Draco spoke in surprise.

Alexis, still in a deadly calm, looked at them in their odd position and asked, "Who was on top first?" and stepped over them without cracking a smile. They watched her leave in amazement.

Draco stood up in anger and tried to walk out when Lupin jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You mark her. I kill you. I tear you apart piece by piece and bury you in separate parts of the country, right along where the pieces of your father are soon to lay. If I find any, I mean any signs of you trying to mark her, you won't have a chance to kill yourself or let Alexis get to you. Don't piss off a Werewolf." Lupin spoke, letting him slide down the wall as Ron and Lupin walked out the door, glaring at him.

Draco looked up at Severus, waiting for his warning as well, but all he did was give him that look of 'you I know that I don't need to warn you'. Draco picked himself up and with a slight limp, walked out of the room to the dining room, really wanting those burnt pancakes. At least those won't beat the tar out of him. And he still needed to set his mother up in a room.


	16. Annoucements Chapter 8 Part 2

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 8 Part 2  
****"Announcements"**

**Author's Note:** We are having too much fun with this story... Toodles

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artimis groggly awoke in her bed, trying to figure out why she was craving steak. She wanted steak really badly. She got out of bed and hopped in the shower. She just felt icky. She finished her shower and dressed in her comfy pants and a tee-shirt. She put her hair up in a rare ponytail and headed down stairs. She saw Aaron and Haliey walking up the stairs and Hailey smiled. Artimis smiled back and headed toward the aroma of burnt food. She heard laughter and walked into see Fred and George showing Harry their newest product. She laughed and headed into the kitchen. She opened the freezer, intent on finding meat of some sort to fix her odd craving. She just assumed that since she had lost so much blood she needed iron. She grabbed the first t-bone she saw and pulled her wand summonig a frying pan and began to cook it.

The door opened and Severus walked in. She looked at him and smiled, feeling quite happy at the moment.

"Hello." She said to him,frying her food. He grunted a reply and she frowned.

"Oh, stop being mean.Say hi to me when i say hi." She spoke, feeling her throat tighten like she was going to cry. That was when she realised she was crying. Confused and stressed she saw Severus staring at her in confusuion. His staring made her uncomfortable.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! THIS IS NOT A FREAK SHOW! GO AWAY!" She yelled and she watched him draw back and stalk out of the room mumbling. Alexis rushed in, looking perplexed and confused and Artimis smiled, having stopped crying, and went back to her cooking.

----------------------------------

"Will you please tell me what my son means by bringing me here?" Narcissa asked Aaron. Aaron shrugged, feeling it not his place to inform Mrs. Malfoy of her husbands misgivings and actions towards Artimis. He sat across from her in the lounge, waiting on Draco to return.

"Ma'am, all i know is that Draco asked for me to come help move you. I know nothing else." He spoke, leaning back on the soft couch.

"I see." Mrs. Malfoy replied, studing the room. She stood and paced the lounge, noting the picture above the mantle. "Are those all the people that live here with Draco?"

"Yes Ma'am. That is most of the people who live-" Aaron was cut off as Severus stomped into the room oblivious to their presence.

"Bloody female. She is acting oddly. Even torture victims do not act like that. I've seen this behavoir somewhere before. But where?" Severus spoke to himself, pacing back and forth.

"Severus?" Narcissa spoke walking up to him, gracefully. Severus looked to her and shook his head to look again.

"My, My, Narcissa, what brings you here?" He spoke doing the polite kissing of cheeks thing, which made Aaron laugh. Aaron fell off the couch in laughter and Severus scolded him with his eyes.

"Sorry Sev, just too funny." Aaron spoke as he picked himself up.

"Severus, my bloody son has dragged me from the villa, demanding that i am too come live here, saying that i will be protected at all costs. Can you please tell me what has possesed my son." Narcissa spoke, looking with intent to Severus.

"I can not. He has been through a lot this last couple days, as has his girlfreind. Everyone is stressed. Just him come explain to you what is going on."

"His girlfriend? You mean he is STILL dating that retched Callabella?" Narcissa spoke.

"YES mother, I am still dating THAT RETCHED CALLABELLA!" Draco spoke a look of fury on his face.

"Oh Draco dear, you know i didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you could do so much better for yourself." Narcissa spoke.

"Like who, Crabbe's cousin that looks just like him, only female? Is that better mother. At least Artimis has the looks and the brain. More than i can saw for half the women the other Malfoy men have married, you excluded." Draco spoke and covered his mouth.

"You plan on marrying this girl?" Narcissa spoke furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't saw that, nor am i say that i do not, i am simply saying that is between me and her, and I have taken the liberity of kicking Hermione out of her room, so you now have someplace to sleep." Draco stated.

"So Draco, where is 'Moine sleeping?" Aaron asked getting up and walking past Severus, who had a look of pondering on his face.

"With Herself in her office. She wouldn't share with Hailey." Draco spoke as two four feet tall children rushed into the Lounge yelling. That was when Severus quickly departed. Aaron, laughing, was tackled by Athena and Damien at high speed and he toppled over backwards. They began wrestling and Draco ushered her mother out of the room upstairs.

--------------------------

Artimis smiled at Alexis and Alexis rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey Artimis, are you ok." Alexis asked.

"Just fine, why?"

"Well, you've been a bit tempermental since you came back. Just wondering if there is anything you need to talk about." Alexis spoke and Artimis frowned.

"No, not really, I'm just fine. I'm just recovering. I'll be normal in a day or so." Artimis spoke and Alexis smiled, walking out of the room. As Artimis watched Alexis walked away, she felt that more had happened than she remembered. She took her half cooked steak and proceeded to scarf it down, walking to her library for some quick reading on recovering victims.

------------------------

Alexis walked out of the Kitchen, intending to head up tp her tower to grab some clean clothes. Damn, she needed a hot shower... She put one foot on the steps leading upward, then somone grabbed her arms, yanking her back off the stairs. She sighed as she was pulled behind them, and was let go quickly.

"What the bloody hell? What is with the snatching of Alexis today? Gosh..." She blurted out, gazing at her recent captor. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized Ron Weasley. He looked at her briefly, then looked at the ground, which was still technically looking at her, but not directly. She nodded slowly, figetting.

"Well..." she started.

"I j, just wanted to apologize. For the other day, wh, when I k... kissed you." He stammered, turning bright red, not being able to stand still. Alexis just looked at him, not knowing what to say. He took it as a sign to explain.

"I, I just thought it was the right thing to do... and... well... I w, wanted to... I'm sorry..."

Alexis swallowed, blushing slightly. She wasn't going to ream him out. It wasn't _that _bad...

She looked up and smiled, touching his arm softly, he smiled slightly. "It's okay Ron. I forgive you... you know, you d, don't really _have _t.. to apologize..."

A shadow fell across them and they spun around. Apollo stood there in confusion, watching them in wonder. They snapped thier mouths closed quickly, looking away and backing up a step from each other. Apollo merely shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and walked away, calling out. "Hey, are there any left over pancakes?"

They watched him go with indifference. Looking back at each other, Ron tried to make conversation. "Um, y, you have very pretty eyes..."

"Uh, thanks... I like y, your hair, a lot..."

Alexis and Ron looked at each other and laughed. And not the nervous, time filling laughter, this was true, heart felt laughter. The smiled and together walked out from under the staircase.

--------------------------

Severus walked into Hermione's room, seeing Narcissa putting away some things. He stepped in to the room and without looking up, she spoke to him.

"Hello Severus."

"Hi Narcissa. I need to ask you something, seeing as you are a woman and might understand this better than I." He spoke, and she turned around, hands on her hips, looking at him with curiousity.

"Yes?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. Severus approached her, sitting in the chair across from the bed.

"A female in this house has been acting strangely. She had recently undergone severe torture and mental abuse and found her way out. But she is not following the normal trauma patterns." He spoke watching her.

"Goon, tell me what she has been doing." She spoke, her hands folded neatly in her lap as looked at him with intent. Severus went onto explain Artimis's odd actions and Narcissa smiled at him.

"So how far along is this girl." Narcissa asked politely.

"Far along where? Insanity?" Severus asked and Narcissa laughed.

"No, How long has she been pregant? From what you say she is showing all the signs."

"No no, it must be from the torture." He spoke and she frowned.

"Did you not say that food made Artimis sick and that she has been throwing up a lot?"

"Well, yes, but she was under stress."

"Did you not also say she was happy one moment and the next she wanted to kill something."

"Well yes, but..."

"And did she not burst into tears in the dining hall?"

"Yes, but how can you make all that seem like Artimis is pregnant?" He spoke and she chuckled.

"Because my dear, I've been pregnant before. She's showing every sign in the book." Narcissa spoke and Severus just frowned, that being the last thing he needed to hear, seeing as that meant that this was just the beginning of Artimis's rampages.

------

"Hey, why is Snape walking into 'Mione's room?" Ron asked Alexis as they walked up the stairs.

"I dunno, let's listen." Alexis spoke casually. Ron snickered as they tiptoed up to the door and leaned against it not realizing it wasn't closed all the way.

She heard a woman's voice and frowned because it was not Hermione's. Then they heard Snape talking.

"Yes, but how can you make all that seem like Artimis is pregnant?" She heard Snape ask and Alexis inhaled sharply.

"Because my dear, I've been preganat before. She's showing every sign in the book." The woman's voice spoke and Alexis was hit with the realization that Artimis _was_ acting like she was pregnant. She drew in a sharp breath and leaned on the door for better hearing, it pushing forward. Alexis and Ron tumbled in the room, with an insane smile on her face. Severus saw her and frowned as she got up and mad-dashed towards the door.

"Alexis, NO!" Severus yelled, racing after her, tripping over Ron.

"Everybody! Snape's trying to kill ME!" Alexis screamed, knowing that would bring everyone. There was a chorus of footsteps running her direction.

"Alexis! Come back here!" Snape yelled, getting up and trying to catch her. She rushed toward the Gym and everyone followed. The doors closed behind everybody and Alexis made sure Artimis was not among them. She stood atop the tallest piece of equipment and yelled.

"I have an Annoucement!"

"Alexis NO. Be quiet!" Severus spoke, walking forward.

"Well I may have two annoucements if Snape continues to be rude." Alexis spoke matter of factly, and with that comment Severus silenced.

"I'm am going to be an Aunt!"Alexis yelled and they all sighed.

"You are already an Aunt." Apollo spoke.

"I know, but not that kind of Aunt. Our dear sweet Artimis has a secret she has been keeping from all of us. She's pregnant!" Alexis yelled with glee and the whole room silenced. Draco walked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you sure? Did she tell you?" He spoke shaking her.

"Hands off her Draco," Ron yelled pulling him off.

"Alexis you shouldn't have said anything. I'm not sure if it's even true." Severus spoke and the whole room looked at him like 'is it your kid?'. Severus saw the looks and drew back shaking his head.

"Hey, don't look at me, If Artimis is pregnant, it's Draco's fault." Severus said, leaving the room. Hailey and Hermione were like giggling and Draco just kinda sat there shocked, not breathing. Alexis and Ron walked out of the room, animately talking as Apollo watched them go with a slight knowing smirk.

---------------------

Artimis was in the shower, taking her third one of the day when she was hit with a painful tug in her stomach. She grew dizzy and tried to grab the shower curtain as she slipped and fell, hitting her head on the edge of the tub. She pulled the curtain down on her and passed out, the hot water turing to cold as she lay there.

She awoke moments later, knocking the shower curtain off of her and getting out of the cold water. She got dressed in some comfy pajama's and laid down in bed, oddly exhausted and passed out into a deep sleep. As she slept she had terrible dreams.

Deatheater's were breaking into the house, busting windows, and tearing everything down.There was fighting and Artimis couldn't win. The Dream was so vivid, so detailed that she sat up and screamed, awaking in a cold sweat, shivering from head to toe. She looked around and saw nothing amiss so she laid her head back down and went to sleep, having no more dreams.

---------------------

Alexis and Ron sidled into the Living room, not really knowing what else there was to do. Everyone was asked to remain in the house until everything was sorted out. So, there was absolutely nothing to do. Alexis plopped onto the couch, Ron falling beside her.

Alexis sighed, gazing around in boredom. Ron thought a moment, turned to her, then rattled off the first thing that came to mind. "Do you like chicken?"

Alexis looked at him for a moment, then replied. "Yeah, but I personally like sirloin a whole lot better..."

"I don't blame ya."

"But it's hell cooking them."

"Really? I don't find much trouble cooking them."

"You can cook? There's something wrong with this..."

"Why, you can't?"

"Let's see, last time I tried, I set fire to the food, the pan, and the curtains on the window above the sink. Still trying to figure out how that happened... Didn't tell Artimis though... told her that I had a temper tantrum. She went easy on me."

"Yeah, Artimis can be scary sometimes."

"I've learned to live with it."

"Okay... you like animals?" Ron asked again, changing subjects. Alexis went along with it.

"You kidding? If it weren't for Artimis, I'd have a dragon living up in my tower with me."

"No kidding. You know, my brother Charlie works with dragons."

"No way! So nifty..."

"Yeah. Maybe I can take you to see them one day."

"That would be so awesome, dragons are so pretty." Alexis sighed.

Ron was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly. "So are you."

Alexis's eyes widened. She had been taken off guard. _Sneaky... _

"Thanks... s, so are you."

They stopped and looked at each other oddly.

"Hold on, that didn't sound right.. I think the word is handsome."

He blushed deeply and stuttered. "T, thanks."

Alexis shook her head and smiled. "We're not too good at this are we."

"Nope. You want to go upstairs and play some board games?"  
"Why not?"

So they bounced up and exited the living room, heading upstairs.

--------------------

Please Read and Review, see, we updated...  
We promised we would so we did..

Now please Review...

Deep Shadows and EckoStalker


	17. It's Not What It Looks Like, I Swear'

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 9  
****"It's not what it looks like, I swear! "**

**Author's Note:** This happnes to be one of our favorite chapters in thw whole story, and just to let you know Dogedoos, we are going to finish the misfit stories as if HBP never happened, cause Dumbledore is too important to our plot to kill... SPOILER!

* * *

Artimis woke up with Draco looking down at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face. She sighed and proceeded to crawl out of bed, seeing that the clock read 8:00 am.

"Oh my. I slept in, Breakfast isn't done. Oh no." She said, rushing for the bedroom door.

"Honey, calm down, Hermione and Hailey are cooking. Besides, I have our breakfast here." Draco spoke, gesturing to a tray with eggs, sauague and toast. She smiled and crawled back in bed, amazed by this new attaitude Draco was showing her. She let him put the tray over her and she proceeded to wolf down the saugage and eggs, totally ignoring her toast. Draco looked at her and smiled. After they had finsihed eating he moved her tray and got on her bed beside her, gently placing his hand on her stomach and smiling.

"I love you." He spoke as she looked his oddly.

" I love you too, could you move you hand dear."

"Of course." He spoke as he moved his hand and took her hand in his. She looked at him and pulled her hand away.

"Are you ok? You're acting fruiter than Alexis." She spoke and he smirked.

"I am perfectly fine. How are you feeling today? Are you ok? Can I get you something?" He asked, and she got out of bed.

"Yes, I am FINE. Why don't you go check on your mother." She spoke, trying to control her temper that had suddenly rose.

"Ok dear, but if you need anything, anything at all, call for me." Draco spoke as he left the room and Artimis checked her temperature.

"That was odd. Oh well." Artimis spoke as she headed toward the bathroom. She entered the finely done green tiled room and had the sudden urge to puke. She dived for the toilet, wondering why in the hell she kept puking up whatever she ate. She knew she had been doing it since her father died, so it wasn't a part of her recovering.

_Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey..._ Artimis thought to herself.

_(Yeah, maybe you should) _Alexis intoned and Artimis sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to be alone in my head for one day." Artimis spoke as she hopped into the shower and got dressed. She wrote an owl to Madam Pomfrey, saying she would be stopping by to see her today because something was bothering her. She sent Orestes, the fastest owl they had and walked downstairs. What she saw made her smile. Alexis and Ron were sitting across the hall in the Game Room, on one of the couchs playing wizarding chess and talking. Alexis had a smile of pure happiness on her face and Ron shared that smile. She snickered and walked downstairs, intending on getting her portkey to Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------

Alexis yawned widely, stretching dog-like as she opened weary eyes. She wore a grin that hadn't left her since Ron had walked her to her room last night. It wasn't just that, but he had also leaned in and kissed her on the head goodnight. She smiled widely, sitting up glancing at the clock. It read 7:45 am. She groaned and plopped back on her pillow, intending to go back to sleep. There was a soft knock on her door and she sat up in confusion. Who was bugging her this early in the morning?

She crawled to the edge of her bed, quielty walking to her door and cracking it open curiously. Ron stood outside, awkwardly figetting. She shook her head in amusement.

"Good morning Alexis. Um... sorry if I woke you... but, well, I 'm bloody bored. Everyone's grouchy or still sleeping. I couldn't sleep much last night, s'why I'm up so early. So I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

Alexis smiled. "Sure. Wasn't planning much anyway." She spoke, opening her door wider. He grinned, and looked down at her. He blushed and Alexis looked down as well. She was still in a tight tank top and pajama underwear. She quickly closed the door slightly. "Um, maybe I should get dressed first."

"Yeah... I'll, wait out here..." He replied. She closed the door and scrambled to find some decent clothes that were close on hand. She pulled on some blue jeans and yanked on a red halter top. She ran out the door, putting on a smile.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." He replied, gesturing for her to lead the way downstairs. Alexis bowed and walked to the stairs. She halted and Ron gazed at her in curiousity. She smirked and jumped upon the banister that lined the whole flight of stairs. She let out a whoop and started sliding down, holding on tight. Ron laughed and jumped on the banister as well, sliding down right behind her.

They reached the bottom floor, and Alexis skipped into the Game room and pulled out a random board game, sitting on one of the couches as Ron pulled up a table. She looked at the game, which happened to be Wizarding Chess. She sighed. "You know how long it's been since I played this? Not since my third year in school. And even then I sucked."

Ron smiled proudly. "That's okay. I'm the Master. It'll be a jiff teaching you."

"Hm, you say that now..."

She took out the peices, attempting to arrange them in what she thought was the right way. He shook his head and rearranged them for her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, the whole object of the game is to predict your opponent's strategy." Ron explained, Alexis gazing at him, her whole attention fixed.

So, he proceeded to explain which peice did what, moved where, was named what. It took about an hour or so, Alexis repeatedly forgetting which peice was what. Finally, Ron sat back and clapped his hands together. "Alright, and the game begins..."

He let Alexis moved first, and he countered. She had heard of his expertise with this game numerous times before, but his performance this time was not up to par. She almost immediately caught on. _He's letting me win..._

She didn't take kindly to people who didn't try their best when competeing with her, but this time, she decided to let it go. For now.

The game continued for the better part of an hour and a half, both of them talking about random things, laughing over past predicaments, and just generally enjoying each other's company, niether of them really noticing or caring if any of the rest of the household were up or not. Alexis studied the board carefully, and saw an obvious opening.

"Checkmate." She spoke, her bishop peice gliding across the board and attacking Ron's king piece.

He frowned in mock annoyance, then smirked and looked up at her. "I guess you got me this time."

She narrowed her eyes, and accused. "Yeah, cause you let me."

He smiled and shrugged, speaking slyly. "So. What are you gonna do about it?"

She glared amusingly. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do..." She growled, shoving him in the shoulder. He froze, then shoved her back. Alexis looked at him in shock. He smirked. She paused a moment, then leapt at him, knocking him back onto the couch. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off him and to the side, pinning her onto the couch. She laughed and grabbed him around the neck, shoving his head into the cushions. He sputtered and sat up, pinning her arms behind her as she pushed forward. He was caught off guard and fell backwards, her falling halfway atop him. He pulled her around and pinned her half under him instead, both laughing, faces mere inches from each others. They gazed into each other eyes for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

There was a small cough by the doorway, and they gazed towards it in curiousity. Lupin stood leaning against the doorframe, watching them with no expression at all on his calm face.

"Um... Hi, How are ya? Nice hair..." Alexis said, being pinned underneath Ron at the moment and not being able to run for dear life.

"Um Good Morning Sir." Ron said as he untangled himself from Alexis and got up off of Alexis, blushing like no tomorrow.

" Good morning Alexis. Good morning Ron." Remus spoke, calmly looking them up and down.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Alexis spoke and Lupin chuckled.

"Alexis, you're a grown woman, you don't have to explain to me. Although, it would be best that any futher 'games' be played away from spying eyes." Remus spoke, walking away. Alexis jumped up quickly from the couch. "Wait! Remus! Hold on a minute..." Ron burst out laughing, and Alexis turned to him, he got up as well, calling after Lupin. "Wait sir! She shoved me, then I shoved her... then she leapt at me, and I pinned her... then we... oh god... that just made it _so _much better..."

Alexis plopped onto the floor, shaking her head in shock, just _knowing _where this could lead. Ron continued to laugh, half in amusement, half for his nervousness.

"Okay, Ron! You can stop any time... this is just great..."

"So sorry Alexis... at least we know it wasn't what it looked like." he apologized.

"Yeah but Ron, he's like, my dad, okay. Think about this."

They were quiet for a moment, staring at each other. Then Ron cracked a smile, and both bust out laughing.

"Oh do shut up." Alexis spoke laughingly as she shoved him. He smirked, shoved her back and they began wrestling in the hallway, tumbling over each other and both squealing and laughing. Ron tickled Alexis's ribs and found that she was not ticklish. She in turn tickled him and found he was extremely ticklish. She attacked him, sitting on his stomach tickling his ribs yelling "Give up! You can never WIN!"

"I'll never give up to the likes of you!" He yelled through laughter, as he flipped her over. He pinned her under him and smirked.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

"NEVER!" Alexis spoke and then she moved her head up and licked him. To her surprise, he didn't back away. Instead, he leaned down and licked her back. She smirked and bit his shoulder, trying to get out from under him.

He yelped and she laughed,"Do you yeild? Yeild or I shall bite again!"

"Then bite again you shall!" He spoke as he locked her knees down to the ground with his legs and held her arms down. "I can hold you like this all day Alexis. Give up." He whispered in her ear.

"My My My, Weasley and Whyte, won't that be a lovely couple." A cold, calculating voice echoed around them. Alexis looked over Ron's shoulder to see Snape staring at them. Alexis went to get up.

"No, let's frighten him. He thinks that if he says something, we will draw back and be embarrased. Let's scare him." Ron whispered to her and she cocked her head, looking at him with intent. He smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Severus, we're just wondering if you cared to join us? It would be lots of fun." He spoke and Alexis laughed.

"Yeah, the more the merrier. It would bode well with your insanity. Should I be so willing to loosen my jaw to say a few things?" She laughed sarcastically, taunting him. She saw the look of smugness leave Snape's face as he slowly backed away and headed to the kitchens. That was when Alexis saw Artimis coming out of dining room. Artimis saw them and her eyes grew wide.

"Alexis, you having fun or what?" Artimis spoke and Alexis frowned.

"Can no one stay in their bloody room for one morning!..." She spoke as Ron got off of her, helping her up. Artimis laughed and replied, "Ive felt the same way so many times. Talk to you later." Artimis spoke as she headed up stairs, winking at Alexis.

"Bad morning for wrestling eh?" Ron spoke.

"You're telling me. I never knew everyone was so nosy." Alexis spoke.

"Yeah, the house buzzes when a new relationship emerges and stuff." Ron spoke and Alexis looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean relationship?" She asked, and he grew red.

"I mean, we're friends now right, more so than before, I guess. Damn am I bad at this talking thing." He spoke as she nodded and chuckled.

"It's ok. You're forgiven." She spoke as she walked by him, shoving him with her shoulder. He swung his arm out and pulled her to him.

"Don't start that again. I'm tired of beating you." He spoke and then he just looked into her eyes. Alexis felt that weird tug in her stomach, something she could barely remember feeling. It was like the feeling she had just before Jason had kissed her. Butterflies rushed in her stomach. Yet, this felt much more different. The butterflies were around her too, in the air. She stared into those blue eyes, felt like she was losing herself in them. And she could see him equally lost in hers. The air was charged and then he leaned in to kiss her. At the last moment she turned her cheek to him and his lips carressed across it.

"Don't. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to be hurt either." She spoke quietly as his lips touched her cheek. He drew back slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you. I won't force you either. I just thought you wanted it at that moment, sorry." He spoke as he drew away from her, letting her go. She looked at the pain in his eyes. She watched him walk away and she felt her heart breaking for him again. Somewhere in her she felt like she had done the wrong thing. But she knew she couldn't go back to that moment.

She needed to ask a guy.

She went hunting for Draco. She found him upstairs in the library and grabbed him without speaking and dragged him into her empty tower, proceeding to ask him about guys. It was a scary conversation.

------------------------

Artimis was highly amused. She went to her room and prepared to go see Madame Pomfrey. She decided to go upstairs and see Alexis about this new Ron thing. She walked up to the tower, sensing that Alexis was there. She was hoping to perhaps catch Alexis and Ron in a compromising situation, so she brought a camera just in case. She tiptoed to the door and went to grab the handle, when the door opened. Draco opened the door, running his hand through his hair and letting Alexis go out first, who was smiling slightly. Artimis went from amused to enraged. She felt an anger boiling in her chest. She wanted to hurt them. She wanted to put them through pain.

"ALEXIS! DRACO! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE? ALEXIS, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED RON! WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY MAN?" Artimis yelled and the room grew colder. Alexis put her hands up and tried to explain.

"Artimis, it's not what you think, Draco was helping me figure Ron out."

"YEAH I BET! DRACO! WHY WITH MY BEST FRIEND? YOU SICK DISGUSTING PIG!" Artimis yelled, pulling her hands into fists. The world spun around her again like it had done when she was captured and she felt the room become darker. She yelled and a flash of darkness emitted from her. It spread from her feet, covering the ground and her hair whipped around, having grown back out as she yelled. It seemed as if a wind rushed from her feet, making her hair act as if it were alive. She put her hands out toward Alexis and closed them as if grabbing her. Great hands of shadows grasped Alexis as Artimis made them slam her into the wall. She reached out her other hand and grabbed Draco, tossing him toward the stage with a hand of shadows. Artimis's blue eyes turned a shade of black and she stood tall and proud.

"YOU TWO BETRAYED ME! NOW YOU BOTH SHALL PAY!" She boomed in a voice unlike her own. Then a foreign mass of black moved into her view. Severus grabbed her by the shoulders, his jaw chattering as he yelled for her to stop.

She saw him, recognized him, then heard Alexis's yell of pain. She felt bad, sad even and she began to tear up as the shadows faded back into her. She heard Draco thud to the ground and she sighed, dropping Alexis harshly and stumbling to her knees as Severus tried to hold her up. She sobbed on him, her head buried into his chest as she half knelt, half leaned on him.

"Come now. This is not how a proud woman acts." Spoke Narcissa Malfoy as she approached, grabbing Artimis's shoulder. Artimis looked up at her and they exchanged a look of knowing.

"Come with me dear, we'll get you straightened out." Narcissa spoke as she helped Artimis to her feet and helped her down the stairs, past her audience.

--------------------

Ron rushed to Alexis's side as he saw her fall to the side of the low stage in the ballroom by Alexis's tower. She was cowering, bloody, and whispering, eyes half closed as she stared up at him fearfully. "Please don't hurt me. I'm having a bad day. I need a hug..."

He picked her up in his arms and held her close, whispering into her hair. "I'm here, I won't hurt you. Hush love, I'm here..." He held her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up to him, burying her head in his chest. He kissed her head and lifted her up, carrying her to her room to tend to her now bleeding head. She looked up at him and licked the side of his face and he chuckled, nuzzling her head with his own.

--------------------

Alexis awoke slightly, recognizing her room from blurry eyes. She immediately started shivering, not from cold, but from the shock of something she could not remember clearly. She felt herself enveloped in a warm body, being rocked gently. Her head ached fiercely and she looked up to see who was holding her. She gazed into concerned blue eyes, recognizing the shock of bright red hair.

She whispered, "Ron?"

"Yes, Lexy, it's me."

She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling really drowsy. She looked up at him curiously. "What happened?"

He gazed down at her and spoke quietly. "Well, I heard screaming and came to see what was wrong. All I saw was Artimis, I don't know, doing something to you. I, I was so s, scared..." He trailed off, looking away. A image flashed through her mind, the only thing she remembered. Artimis, tearing into her with jet black eyes. She shivered, snuggling into Ron's chest. He sighed, then made her look at him. "Alexis, she was yelling about you and Draco... in your room... " He choked, shifting uncomfortably, attempting to set her on her bed. She panicked.

"Please, no. Ron, don't go. It's not like that... gosh, you know how many times I said that today already... " She giggled distractedly. She yawned, growing dizzy and almost dozing off. Ron's eyes widened and he shook her slightly.

"Stay awake Lexy."

"Lexy... I like that name..." she laughed softly. He smirked and shook his head. She continued on. "It was just that... I needed to talk to Draco on... on how to apologize. To you. For earlier..." She whispered, smiling slightly. Ron's face practically lit up. She grinned, yawning again.

"I'm so sorry about that..."

"It's okay. You're forgiven." He spoke, and she smiled and yawned, about to fall asleep. He shook her once more. "Please stay awake."

"Only if you stay with me..." she replied, gazing up at him tiredly. He leaned back against her headboard, holding her close.

"As long as you want."

-------------------------------------------

Artimis and Narcissa port-keyed back from seeing Madam Pomfrey. Artimis was shocked, stunned, excited, among the million other things she was feeling. Fear was one thing that predominated her mind. Fear that this baby would drive Draco away. Narcissa patted her on the back and walked up the stairs. Artimis breathed in, clapping for Dobby. He approached her carefully and asked, "Yes, Mistress."

"Dobby, I need you to get everyone you can into the lounge." She whispered as she walked away from him toward the lounge, her hands over her stomach in oddness.

"I'm pregnant. There is another life inside of me. Wow..." She spoke looking at herself in amazement. She turned her back to the doors, letting everyone enter as she pulled the hood of her black cloak off her head. She turned when the footsteps ended. She looked into the faces of everyone, who were scared of her, and smiled.

"I have an explanation as to why I am being, odd. Everybody. I'm pregnant." She spoke lowly, waiting for their response.

"WE KNOW!" They all said, and she looked at them with shock.

"How in the bloody hell did you all know when I just found out?"

"Alexis told us!" They spoke in unison.

"How in the hell did she know!" Artimis asked.

"Snape told her."

"HOW DID HE KNOW?" She asked in confusion. She looked at him and he shrugged.

"I was talking to Narcissa about how you were acting and she told me you were showing the signs." He spoke as he backed out of the room.

"Well, where is Alexis, Where is Ron, Where is Draco?" She asked looking around.

"Draco is hiding in Crabbe and Goyle's room, Alexis and Ron are in their tower." Hailey said with a smirk.

"Ah I see. Has Ron moved in there, or has he moved into Harry's room like he said he was going to so Parvati and Apollo could take his room?"

"He moved his crap into my room." Harry spoke, and she smiled.

"Ok, thanks. And I am sorry for acting like this to all of you. I couldn't control it. Now I need to go find Draco." She spoke walking through them. She headed off to the hallway when a Black Owl flew through the window to her. She took its letter and read it, her eyes growing wide as she read the letter. She gulped as Harry asked her if she was ok. She frowned and spoke quietly.

"Everyone to the conference room. This is from the Order. We are being called to fight. Voldemort is massing his forces in the forest. This is it." A mass of whispers and running was heard around Artimis as she walked upstairs. She knew Draco was going to try and stop her from fighting, but she would like to see him try. But first she needed to tell him he was going to be a daddy. She watched everyone panick and she calmly ran upstairs and grabbed her armor and gear, and rushed to the tower, informing Alexis and Ron by knocking the special knock on her door. The knock that told Alexis that there was a fight coming. She found Draco and, true to his character, he fought her from going to this battle, but she would not be dettered. This battle was for too many people. It would be for her father, for her mother, her sister, herself, Alexis's parents, and her now unborn child. Artimis Callabella would not have a child in an unsafe world with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy still living and breathing.

---------------------

Dun Dun Dun Dun...

Read and Review, you miscreants (LOL, a word i learned in my Honors English class)...

Deep Shadows & EckoStalker


	18. Release The Hounds'

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 10  
****"Release the Hounds"**

**Author's Notes: **Now we finally begin the beginning of the final battle, woo hoo us... This story is so good, but that is just our opinion... Its kinda like our kid so we are bias... So review and tell us if we are right or wrong..

--------------------------------

Alexis and Ron sat cuddling on her bed, him nuzzling her neck with his face as she ran her fingertips over his knuckles of the hand that rested on her thigh. She sat curled up with him; sleepy, content, and for once, secure. That was when the knock sounded.

It wasn't the normal, 'get out here now or I'm coming in there' knock, but the _other_ knock. She stiffened and Ron looked up in confusion. She bolted up, and Ron jumped in surprise.

"What? What is it?" He asked in alarm. She looked at him a passion burning in her eyes.

"There's gonna be a fight." She stated simply, but the tone full of eagerness. She jumped out of his arms, stood straight, and stopped. She swayed precauriously, falling back. Ron stood quickly and caught her, helping her sit down on the bed as she held her head. He asked in a worried tone. "Alexis, are you sure your up to this?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She countered. Standing up slowly, she walked over to the expandable suitcase, dropping to her knees in front of it in a tired manner. Ron stood up, watching her in concern. "No you're not. You were just exhausted a minute ago. Are you fit enough to be doing this?"  
She turned and stared him straight in his eyes. "Ron. I am going to fight, wether you like it or not. I'm not, under _any_ circumstance, going to sit out and miss this." She finished and stood, throwing a case onto her bed. She hurriedly opened it, tenderly extracting her dueling outfit. She ran a hand over it's smooth cloth, then proceeded to lift her shirt.

Ron coughed in alarm, turning away quickly. Alexis froze, slowly turning around and lowering her shirt.

"Um... sorry... I'll , be in m, my bathroom..." She stammered in slight embarassment, grabbing her outfit and dashing into her bathroom and locking her door.

Ron paced in front of the fireplace, concerned for her health. He'd have to stick close to her for a while, and she wouldn't like it, but he had to make sure she'd be okay. That is if he couldn't talk her out of it for at least this one day.

Alexis reemerged, shaking her head roughly as she quickly downed a small vial of potion. She swayed once more, holding on to the doorframe.

"Alexis, you shouldn't..."

"And you think _you're _gonna stop me?" She asked, almost threateningly as she stood straighter, staring at him defiantly.

"I, just might..." He trailed off unconvincingly. She smirked.

"Oh, and how so may I ask?"

"I'll... just have to... punish you, in... some way..."

"Oh, right. What are you gonna do? Spank m... you know what, I'm not going to finish that sentence." She said quietly, quickly exiting the room without looking at him.

_Hahaha_ Artimis intoned, having been listening to see if Alexis was awake. Alexis shook her fist and replied_. (EVIL)_ as she walked towards her workout room to get her equipment.

--------------

Artimis, dressed in her mother's dueling cloaks and full battle gear, paced the conference room. She shook her head in dismal at herself, knowing that she would be risking much at this battle. One wrong move, one push the wrong way. Then again she had also fought the battle before her capture and survived capture being pregnant. Madam Pomfrey had told Artimis she was about four and a half months pregnant. She shook her head dismissing those thoughts as she went over procedures in her head. She would need to let Carpe Diem and Carpe Noctum of their leashes to patrol the grounds, she would need to put the house on lock down, and she would need to inform the house elves of their duties. It had already been decided that Parvati, Narcissa, Athena and Damien would stay at the Manor, under high security. Even though the house was secret kept, it was safer to have a system. Artimis paced in front of the fireplace, pondering who would be called to the battlefield, how much supplies she would need to bring and who would be doing house checks at night. Severus would be fighting on their side this time, fianlly standing up to the power Voldemort had over him. Artimis felt a hand on her shoulder and she was spun around.

"Artimis, I can't let you go." Draco spoke to her, a dead set look in his eyes. She pulled his hand off her shoulder, frowning at him.

"I am going to fight. If I die, I die. I don't fear death." She spoke and he glared.

"Well if you don't care about your own life then what about it's life?" He spoke, placing his hand gently over her stomach.

"If we fail, what kind of a world would that be to raise a child in. I don't want my child to have to fear He-Who-Must-_Now_-Be-Named, but instead to hear about him as a fable. I am fighting. I plan on being careful. I can still shift at this stage of pregnancy, Madam Pomfrey said I can still do that for a week or two more. If I need to get away, I'll shift and be out of there faster than you can call my name." She spoke, covering his hand with her own. He looked at her and knew she wasn't going to back down. He decided that he wasn't leaving her side in this battle.

"Are we interupting?" Alexis asked as she and Ron entered the room. Draco removed his hand from her stomach and said. "No not at all."

"Sit, This is lock-down time." Artimis spoke, walking over to the table and Alexis looked at her in her fighting gear.

"You're not going are you?" Alexis asked, confused and warily, watching her carefully. Ron watched her also, watching for any signs of her losing her temper on Alexis again, ready regardless Artimis's excuse for it.

"Yes, I am fighting too. Don't start with me." Artimis spoke as everyone else filtered in. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok folks, this is it. The Order sent us an Owl, stamped with Dumbledore's mark. We are to tie down the fort and report to Stonehedge. We will be camping there with the others who have been called. Bring your tents, we will be CAMPING! When we leave here, I want the dogs off the leashes, I want all defenses on the house up. I mean I want the Tower armed. Vicky and Erica aren't Order, but they should be showing up to watch over the girls. Are we ready to prep to leave?"Artimis spoke with authority and everyone looked at her with a nod.

"Who does what?" Hailey asked.

"I want everyone to get their tents and stuff, and be wearing your damn port-keys. Then I want you Alexis to go let the dogs out. DO NOT PLAY WITH THEM. Command them to guard. Ron, I want the food stores in my tent filled, so everybody can eat. Hermione, get your texts for odd and dangeruous spells. Draco, go into my lab and get my potions out of the cabient. Hailey, get your healing equipment, potions and crap, all set. Everybody else, I want every door and window locked, I want the front and back gates shut down and I want you back here as soon as possible. Go." She spoke and the room was cleared except for Severus and her.

"Callabella, are you foolish or just plain don't care?" He asked as he approached her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, checking her potions belt on her outfit.

"I mean, you are pregnant and you going to go fight against Voldemort's forces. Does that not seem reckless and foolhardy to you? You're now risking two lives, not one." He spoke quietly and she looked at him oddly. She grasped her chest and dramatically fell down.

"I must be dead, Severus Snape cares for someone besides himself!"

He had been moving toward her to see if she was ok, but as she spoke he drew back and glared.

"You shouldn't be that dramatic, wouldn't want anything bad to happen." He spoke as he walked out of the room. Artimis began to laugh and rolled over to get up. She got on her knees and felt a tug in her stomach.

"Oh no you don't, not now." She spoke to her stomach as she downed an anti-nausea potion. She got up and walked over the table, waiting for everyone to get back.

----------------------

Alexis walked out a back door of the Manor, heading down a short trail that led to a clearing in the surrounding forest. She smiled widely, seeing the 12 foot tall chain link and magic reinforced fence emerging out of the trees. Loud growling rumbled around, and Alexis could feel it in her stomach, it was so deep and loud.

She barely felt a thud under her feet, and concluded that they were playing. She turned into the clearing, seeing two large forms racing around the large, dirt arena where the dogs were kept.

A six foot tall stark white dog barked loudly, lowering its two wide heads and racing head on at an equally tall jet black dog, also with two heads. The black dog crouched down, watching the oncoming beast with calculating eyes. It bounded aside as the white dog rammed towards it. It spun around, and the two dogs faced off for a minute. Then they leapt at each other, colliding into two huge bundles of black and white fur and fangs, thudding to the ground as they fought for dominance.

Alexis sauntered up to the reinforced gate, unlocking it with her wand. She laughed at them and stepped in the pen.

"Diem! Quit starting stuff!" She called. The two animals four heads darted up as they froze. They growled in unison, and bounded towards her. Alexis braced herself as the ran head-long at her. At about ten feet, they pulled back, skidding to a halt not a foot from her.

"Wow, you guys are getting better at that." She cooed, patting the white dog, Diem's heads. Noctum whined and shoved the white dog aside, wanting his share of attention. Diem snapped at him.

"Hey, quit it guys." They quieted and wagged their tails, looking down at her from their superior heights. Noctum nudged her gently with one head, making her stumble slightly as the other head reached down and lifted a thick log of sorts.

"Sorry Noctum, can't play right now. I've got a job for you guys." Their ears perked up as if they understood what she was saying. She opened the gate wide, gesturing for them to exit. They cocked their heads in confusion.

"Well, get going. You're on guard." Alexis ordered, standing clear of the exit. They closed their panting mouths and gazed at each other. A second later, in a flurry of feet, both bounded out the gates and howled loudly, racing towards the Manor. At the last moment, they touched noses and split, dashing around opposite sides of the house, occasional barks echoeing around the property. Alexis smiled, walking back down the trail and entering the house once more.

-------------

Artimis nodded off to sleep, her head on the table and she heard grumbling. She lifted her head to see Ron stomping in, grumbling about Alexis demanding to fight. She laughed at him and he shut up. She stood up and looked at him.

"Jessh, you're already acting like your married. Draco doesn't even do that." She spoke.

"Yeah, we'll your a bloody moron, going to fight and you're pregnant. Where's your common sense? I mean you should be staying here resting." He spoke and Artimis glared at him, shadows wisping around her slightly.

"My common sense is where I want it. Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." She growled and Alexis rushed in, seeing Artimis wisping slightly.

"Um... Ron, Come help me close the foyer bars." She spoke and he looked to her in relief as he rushed out of the room. Artimis snickered. She let the shadows fall back into her and sat at the table, watching as the rest of the house filtered in.

"What in the hell do you call those two beasts running about the yard?" Severus asked with annoyance.

"Well I think we call them Diem and Noctum, Fluffy's offspring, but I may be mistaken. Oh and they are dogs." Artimis spoke and everyone laughed.

Remus shrugged and commented, "When we get back I think I'm gonna go play with them on the full moon."

"Yeah, just make sure you lock the gate, we don't need you going wiggy on us." Draco spoke and Artimis tossed a book at him.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Draco spoke and Artimis surveyed the room. Aaron and The Twins were strapping each other's rapiers on, Hermione was braiding her hair back, with the help of Hailey. Harry, Apollo and Crabbe and Goyle were discussing strategy and partols over some Stonehedge maps. Ron and Alexis walked in, silent arguing about her going to fight. Severus, Remus and Draco sat around the table looking at her. Everybody was there, this was it, this was going to be the beginning of the Final battle.

"Let's go." She spoke and they all grabbed ahold of the rope Artimis had enchanted to port-key them to Stonehedge.

------------------------------------

**Deep Shadows:** Artimis is so headstrong and brave... _smiles with pride  
_**EckoStalker:** She's a damned fool is what she is... Fighting and Pregnant_...shakes head in dismayal  
_**Severus:** As ashamed of this i will be later... Must agree with EckoStalker_...looks at Remus, who is shocked_  
**Remus:** Hey, I understand her reasoning man, she's about to have a kid and wants to make a safe world for it, Its the whole guard and protective mother nature... You know..._gesture to Severus_  
**Severus: **_Crosses arms_ No... I don't...  
**Deep Shadows:** _Gets between the two Professors_ Thank you Remus... Ecko, Sev, go back to you holes in the ground...  
**EckoStalker **_holds up hand in offense _Excuse me... I have a lair, not a hole in the ground...  
**Deep Shadows:** _rolls eyes_ Well Read and Review while I try to explain Artimis's reasoning to these two hard-heads...


	19. Taking Chances and Gambling Risks

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 11  
****"Taking Chances and Gambling Risks"**

**Author's Notes:** Here's the deal, you keep reveiwing and we'll keep updating... We like reveiws... Hehehe...

**EckoStalker's Notes:** This story will make sure you never look at Macaroni & Cheese and Mashed Potatoes the same way again... And it's all my doing... Bwhahahaa

* * *

The group of people landed in the middle of Stonehedge. They looked around and saw hundred of tents spread out over the hill. Artimis saw Dumbledore and walked towards him, informing him that those sworn from Manor Dela Loyalty and Callabella Manor were present. The stones sent off a vibe of magic, of power, and Alexis was, of course, drawn to it. Artimis came back to the group with campsite instructions and breifings.

"Ok guys, lets set up camp, were next to the Weasley's. Then we can breif on our missions." Artimis spoke and Alexis and Ron looked at each other with the 'uh oh' look. Artimis snickered and they walked of toward a waving Molly Weasley, who already had Ginny sitting in a chair on their plot. Draco snickered and pitched his and Artimis's tent. Ron and Alexis pitched their tents on opposite sides of Artimis's tents, looking at each other as they did so. Molly walked over and laughed, annoucing that she already had dinner cooking, and she was sure she had enough for everyone.

Severus set up his tent, which was the only all black tent in the complex of tents, right next to Remus's. Everyone set up their tents and went into Artimis's Five-room suite tent. They all entered the temporary Conference room and sat around the table. Artimis passed out briefs to everyone and set up her maps, with the help of Aaron, who had to turn one right side up.

"OK, We have about seven hours to sleep. At dawn, we are to get up and eat, patrols will be going all night and day. We have spys in the camps of the Deatheater's, We know where they are and most of what they are doing. Dragons will be patroling the sky and we have Threstals guarding the perimeter. So the plan is to meet back here in the morning. Mum made food, so those of you who wish to gain twenty pounds, feel free to go eat. I personally am craving some of her pork chops. Bye. And Just so you know Severus, we all call her Mum." Artimis spoke and everyone cleared out. Artimis walked over to Molly's Tent.

She walked in the door and was looked at by Molly Weasley with a different look. One of disdain. That was when Artimis knew someone had told her.

"Hey, I was just coming to get some of that dinner you offered." Artimis spoke shallowly.

"Oh alright dear. Could I talk to you first." Molly spoke, grabbing her away from Arthur and Ginny. Artimis inhaled and braced for the worst.

'Well, First thing's first. Congratulations." Molly spoke hugging her tightly. Then she pulled back.

"I am disappointed that you are here and intend on fighting. You should really think about all you are risking dear."

"Thank You Mum, and I have thought about it and I stand with my decision."

"If that is your wish dearie, than I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Mum, now I am craving a pork chop like no tomorrow." Artimis spoke and Molly laughed, leading her back to the kitchen.

-------------------------------

Alexis left Artimis's tent a few moments after Artimis, having looked over the maps for a bit of pre-planning. She grabbed a few copies and went to her tent.

The three room tent wasn't the normal suite type, and Alexis had to scout around for a large enough surface void of weapons and arsenal to lay out the maps. Despite what everyone said about her being an on-the-spur-of-the-moment type of person, she did like to see what type of terrain she would be fighting on. It helped her figure out what weapons would be useful, and if she would have enough cover to stake an ambush if need be.

She leaned over a table, pushing aside a pair of sais, trying to keep her attention fixed. But the smell of roasting steak and frying pork chops drifted through her encampment, making her mouth water and distracting her attention as she thought of a large plate full of t-bones, ribs, and a hotdog or two. She shook her head, and swayed, overcome by a bout of dizziness. She held her head and winced slightly. Artimis had knocked her a good one. But a little head wound wouldn't keep her from fighting. Almost no wound could. She shivered at the remembrance of Artimis's attack. She didn't hold a grudge, already vowing not to do that against a friend again, knowing Artimis was just in her mistaken accusation of her and Draco. Artimis had an excuse as well, this time.

She shook her head once more, fixing her attention on the task at hand.

_Ooohhh... I think I smell sirloin... this is bloody torture..._

She thought, stomach growling. a thought struck her. _I didn't eat at all today! Maybe that'll set me right a little better... this can wait... stomach first..._

She turned away from the table quickly and started towards the door. She stumbled as she tripped over a large mace that she had forgot to put up. Sometimes, having your room as the arsenal was a little difficult. She cursed under her breath and exited the tent, looking around for Molly Weasely's tent. She spotted it and grinned, starting towards it.

She sauntered past a dimly lit tent, oblivious to who's it was. She felt something wrap around her ankle, then she fell to her knees, being dragged backwards into the tent. She sprawled out on her back, looking up in confusion. Ron gazed down at her with a wide grin. He held out a hand and helped her up.

"I think you enjoy ambushing me."

"Maybe..."

She laughed, surveying his tent. She knew one thing, it was bloody _huge_. There were only three rooms, like hers, but they had to be twice as big as each of hers. And half of it was occupied by a large kitchen. And it was colorful. Wait, it was orange. His favorite color. She did know a _little _about him.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling at her expression. She stopped and sniffed the air. The smell of food was strong in here, and she turned to hin curiously.

"Well, I got a little tired of my Mum's style of cooking and decided to cook my own dinner. But, I'm sort of lonely. Would you like some sirloin?"

She smiled widely. He nodded.

"I thought so."

He led her into the kitchen. It wasn't brightly lit, a few oil lamps here or there lighting the basic necessities. But the light was perfect, casting a warm sheen to the entirety of the tent, making it more homey and... romantic.

A table had already been set up, and Alexis knew he had been planning this all along. But, she didn't mind. He pulled out a chair, and she bowed and sat daintily. They laughed, and he went over to the stove where several dishes were set. He picked up two plates, both covered with a large slab of perfectly cooked sirloin, creamy mashed potatoes with garlic, and extra cheesy macaroni and cheese. He set one in front of her and she smiled gratefully. Her stomach rumbled and he chuckled.

"Oh um... I, didn't really have any thing to drink here... except for some orange sodas. Is that..."

"That's perfect." Alexis cut him off. And it was.

He smiled in relief and pulled out two ice cold cans from the fridge, along with two wine glasses.

"We can at least make it look cool." He explained, popping the tabs and pouring the sugary liquid in the sparkling glasses. She laughed and took one as he handed it to her. He sat down and Alexis cleared her throat.

"I would like to make a toast."

"Have a blast."

"Okay, this is to battle, and the chance to finally bring an end to all the shit we've been put through."

"I hear ya. And to friendship and all the patience it took to put up with each other."

They laughed.

"Oh, and to all our family. For putting up with us. Let us be able to pay them back." Alexis joked.

"And to us." Ron spoke quietly. Alexis stared at him, a mixture of emotion on her face as she still held out the glass, motionless. He smiled softly, then leaned forward and clinked his glass to hers, sitting back and chugging the soda. Alexis sat back as well and took a drink, watching him quietly. He put the glass down and looked at her. It was quiet for a moment, then Ron belched. He slapped his hand over his mouth as Alexis cracked up. Then she belched.

They were silent for a moment, then both bust up laughing. Alexis picked up a knife and looked at it as Ron procceded to cut his sirloin. Alexis thought a moment, then set it down, grabbing the steak and tearing a bite out of it, watching Ron for signs of disgust or uneasiness. He merely looked at her, then threw down his knife and did the same.

"What's the point of them."

"More flavor without them." Alexis added, and both laughed.

They procceeded to eat their meal, cave-man style, and Ron picked up his spoon to start on his mashed potatoes. Alexis grinned, picking up her spoon and smiling at him mischeviously.

"Hmmm..." She wondered aloud, rubbing her chin.

"What are you hmmm-ing about?" Ron asked slyly.

"Um... this!" She yelled, scooping up some mashed potatoes and catapulting them at his head. His mouth gaped open in shock as Alexis pointed and laughed as a buttery glop dripped off his face, splatting to the table. Alexis laughed louder, then snapped her mouth closed as she recieved a face full of potatoes as well. He laughed and Alexis stood, grabbing a handful of the potatoes, walking forward and smearing them in his face. He gasped and stood as well, picking up the entire plate. Alexis squealed and ran around to the opposite side of the table, Ron following her. She ducked as he grabbed a handful of food and and chucked it. She pushed the table into his stomach, not hard, but enough to make him double over in surprise. She ran around, and pushed the plate up into his face, laughing as he stared at her, cheese and noodles dripping from his nose, and mashed potatoes sliding down his hair. He then lunged at her, grabbing her around the side and pinning her arms. She fell backwards and caught him off guard. He fell forward and Alexis rolled him over her and he slammed on his back to the floor, stunned. Alexis got up and sat on his stomach, gazing down at him evilly.

"Ha. My turn..." She laughed. He smirked, then grabbed her arms and swung her off him, rolling over and pinning her on the floor, knocking over a chair.

Alexis scowled. "How the hell do you _do_ that?"

He shrugged. Alexis looked up at him, then lifted her head and licked some macaroni off his nose. He smiled quizzically, then leaned down and licked some mashed potatoes off her chin. She smirked, leaning up and licking some BBQ sauce from the side of his mouth. She paused a moment, then moved to his lips, kissing him softly.

His eyes widened and he slowly moved back an inch after she stopped and gazed up at him.

"Here we are, in a tent, having a food fight and eating off each other's faces, right before the battle of the century... not exactly what I had in mind..."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me..." She growled softly, sitting up and kissing him again. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, hand traveling to the back of her head as she sat to her knees, wishing she could live in this moment forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Artimis finished her porkchop in record time and thanked Molly, who was trying to coddle her into more. She smiled and left the Weasley Tent and walked into Alexis's tent.

She moved to the 'once' kitchen, where a bastard sword stood drived through the stove, left over from one of Alexis's earlier temper tantrums. She fished out her blade and walked out, not seeing hide nor hair of Alexis. She didn't remember seeing Alexis in Molly's Tent either, nor Ron for that matter, but she figured that Remus had cooked again. She stepped outside, moving to the circle made by the tents.

She then drew into her sword fighting stance. She held the sword up and stepped with it, imagining foes for her to attack and parry. She would back-bend out of the range of an imaginary sword and snap back, and cutting off the head of her unreal attacker. She moved back and forth, flipping and tumbling as if in the feild at this moment. She worked her body out, stretched her muscles. She did a backflip and landed on her knees, having exhausted her body to a decent point. She sat there on her hands and knees, panting, watching everyone who had been watching her for the past hour and half of her training. Draco stepped forward and she growled at him, shifting into Prancer before their eyes. She reared back at him and took off, going for a lap around the complex. She pulled to a halt as Dumbledore crossed her path. She cantered up to him and nuzzled him as he looked at her.

"Tsk tsk, Artimis, you know you don't have to prove your strength to them. Unless, it's yourself your trying to prove wrong." He spoke, patting her head and looking at her with knowing eyes. Unable to speak to him at the moment, she whined and nudged him, tossing her head back. He chuckled and patted her nose.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry. Go get some sleep." He spoke and she did as he told her to, galloping off toward her tent, tail in the air at being triumph at proving her strength. She pulled to a halt at the encampment and shifted, panting once again. She head her head up high and walked to her tent, glimpsing shadows moving within Ron's. She smiled and went into hers, changing out of her uniform and into some comfy PJ's. She curled up in her bed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

----------------------------

Ron and Alexis sat together there, entwined in each other's messiness, when Ron pulled away from her briefly. Alexis looked up at him quzzically, arms looped around his neck loosely, his around her waist and back.

"You know, we should get some sleep. We have a battle to win tomorrow."

Alexis frowned in mock sadness, getting off his lap as he stood and pulled her to her feet. She gazed up at him and he spoke.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your tent."

Alexis asked childishly. "What, are you going to tuck me in?"

"I just might."

They laughed, Ron kissing her forehead as they walked towards the tent's exit, ignoring the upturned chairs, scattered plates, and gobs of food they had left behind them. Ron held open the tent flap for Alexis and she stepped out. Ron closed it behind him and turned, knocking into Alexis who had froze right in the middle of the walkway. Those who had been watching Artimis's display of strength all now looked at Alexis and Ron.

Hailey and Hermione were the first to make a noise, them giggling as they walked away, giving them sly glances. Remus rose an eyebrow at their messy state and sighed, shaking his head. Harry and Aaron looked at Ron like he was a champ and whistled at him, walking toward their tents, giving him a thumb's up. Draco snickered, going into his tent, mouthing to Alexis that she was lucky Artimis was asleep. The last set of people were Ron's parents and sister, and Severus Snape. Arthur and Molly looked at Ron with questioning and Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny turned red, blushing at him. They walked into their tent, Arthur chuckling to himself saying "I remember when we..." and procedded to be backslapped by Molly.

Severus stood there, arms crossed, snickering at them in his evil fashion. Ron looked at him and then Alexis, and smirked like no tomorrow.

"We were looking for you. We were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Yeah, your never around when we want to play." Alexis intoned, smirking at Snape.

"Yeah, well, looks like you had enough fun without me." Her remarked and moved into his tent.

"You know what. I'm not explaining this to all you dorks. Get A LIFE!" She yelled as Ron pushed her into her tent. She kicked aside the mace she had already tripped on earlier and moved to her bedroom. She knocked several swords off of her bed and turned to look at Ron, very unsure of what to do now.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Are you kidding, I spent all morning cleaning my tent just to let you come in." He said and she laughed.

"That bad eh?" She spoke moving towards him, almost drawn to him.

"That bad." He said lowly, looking into her eyes, and moving closer as she was. They were mere inches from each other when Alexis looked at him and said, "So... I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess so."He spoke, all movement between them stopped. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Yes, you will." Alexis spoke lowly, not knowing what was making her talk so low. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night Lexy."

"Good night Ron." She whispered as he turned around and walked out of her tent. She sighed and flopped down on her bed, still sticky from 'dinner'.

The thought of a relationship with someone scared the hell out of her, her past experience with Jason coming back to haunt her all too soon. But, this was Ron... she knew him, and knew he cared for her, almost more than anyone she had ever known, besides Artimis.

She sighed and sat up, toying with a crossbow by her foot. She wouldn't jnyx it this time... no one had to hear them say they were together... if that's what was going to happen. She couldn't bear it if Ron had later betrayed her like her once-beloved Jason had done to her those many years ago.

She got up and went to her large bathroom, intent upon taking a hot shower and hoping to ease her befuddled and tired, yet oddly content, mind.

------------

Lupin paced across the length of the tent, already fraying the carpet under his feet. Every time he thought up a solution of sorts, it was contradicted by another problem.

He stopped momentarily, sighing. "It's not my business..."He told himself, taking a few steps until he stopped again.

"But then again... I am the father figure..." He paced once again, thinking.

"But, if this turns out to be like that Jason episode..." He remembered.

"It's my job to protect her... and to kill any one who hurts her..." He agreed with himself.

"But... it's Alexis choice... and I actually like Ron..." He argued once more, finding more problems.

There was a rustling at his tent door, and Remus turned to see Severus standing there, looking tired and cross.

"Would you bloody shut up, I can hear every word you're saying." He growled.

"Well then, what's your opinion."

"My opinion? I really don't care to hear about Alexis and Ron. I didn't have kids for a reason." Severus explained.

Remus shook his head, pacing once more. Severus sighed, shaking his head.

"Remus, listen. Like I said before, Alexis is a girl, Ron's a guy. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, and like the last time you said it, you ended up having to save her from a bloody roof top." Remus countered matter-of-factly. Severus looked away, remembering all too well.

"I think we have a better understanding of who she chose this time though." Severus replied.

"Hmmm..." Remus answered, still worried. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, have you any suggestions?"

"You're asking me? No wife, no kids... and I like it that way. I don't know... go compare notes with Arthur, I'm sure he's in the same predicament."

Remus stopped, contemplating. "Yeah... it wouldn't hurt..." He mumbled as he walked out his tent and headed towards the Weasely's tent. Severus sighed and proceeded to his tent for some sleep.

As Remus approached the large tent, he heard loud voices.

"Molly! You can't go over there..."

"And why not? He's our son!"

"Yes, but he's a grown man and..."

"That still doesn't mean I can't talk to him about it!"

"Oh yes, I already know you're way of 'talking'..."

"And what's _that _suppose to mean Arthur!"

"Nothing! But you'll end up making him more nervous than he probably already is..."

"Nervous? How so?... Regardless. It's about time we talked to him about it. "

"He can make his own choices!"

"Yes! With my help!"

"Well, it's not like we don't know the girl..."

"I'm not saying I disagree Arthur, I'm merely saying that we should at least have a talk with him about relationships. It wouldn't hurt."

"Well, knowing you, you'll probably scare the thought out of him."

Remus stuck his head in the tent and asked quietly. "Am I interrupting?"

Arthur turned around from where he stood blocking the doorway, and Molly looked around from in front of him.

"No! Not at all dear. In fact, I was meaning to talk to you as well..."

"No Molly. _I'll _talk to him. Why don't you go clean up the kitchen or something."

She glared at him and he flinched slightly.

"Fine. But I'm not done with you..." she called as she stomped out of the room.

"Yikes." Remus commented quietly as Arthur shook his head tiredly. He smiled and gestured for him to take a seat in one of the cushioned chairs situated in the larger room of the tent.

"Well, are you as confused as I am?" Arthur asked, pouring himself some brandy, offering Remus a glass. He took it gratefully.

"Yes, if not more." He sighed, taking a sip.

"Well at least you don't have to prevent a Mrs. from stomping into her tent to demand an answer."

"I heard that!" A voice called from the other room. Arthur shook his head.

"Hmm. Well, I wasn't going to _stomp_..." Remus remarked. Arthur chuckled and sipped the Brandy.

"So apprarently, Alexis and Ron are involved, but not saying anything. And you are wondering how to approach it with her and possibly him." Arthur spoke leaning forward.

"Exactly...I mean, I'm her father figure, but I just don't know what I am allowed and not allowed to do. I'm not too experienced..." Remus spoke, leaning forward on the couch too.

"Well, my bet would be to let them come to you. I mean, maybe she is afraid of your reaction and is waiting for the right moment to tell you. Which is probably what Ron is doing."

"Ron is _not_ scared of my reaction, Arthur!" Molly's shrill voice was heard echoing through the tent.

"Yes dear." Arthur said, looking to Remus and rolling his eyes.

"So you are saying to just wait and see what unfolds." Remus asked, peering at the enticing alcohol.

"That is exactly what I am saying. You see, they are young, they aren't sure of what to do, so just let them figure themselves out before you barge in on their space." Arthur replied, leaning back on the couch opposite of Remus.

"But when is it ok to interfere? I feel like I should be taking notes." Remus chuckled and Arthur joined him.

"Yeah I felt that way once, but that was before all the other kids started bringing home girls. Were waiting for Ginny to bring home a guy. I'm going to be confused then. Only interfere if you think one of them is going to get hurt."

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Remus asked, sighing.

"That my good man, is what your gut is for. Follow your instincts. Just don't tear my son to shreds please." Arthur chuckled and Remus laughed.

"No worrys there. I actually like Ron, I think he is a good kid." Remus spoke and Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, And Alexis adds some excitement to Ron's dull life." Arther spoke and Remus got up.

"Well, I better hit the sack. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I'll be coming to you for help with Ginny." Arthur spoke as he walked him out. Remus walked away from the tent, hearing Molly yell at Arthur.

"Maybe Severus has a point on the no wife thing." Remsu spoke as he went into his tent and collasped in his unmade bed.

----------

**Dawn...** The ground was covered in mists as everyone climbed out of their tents feeling the energy of the day. Breakfast was eaten quickly and quietly and owls were seen flying around through the sky carrying orders from the main tent where the Order members met tocounter Voldemort.

A black owl landed onArtimis's shoulder and she read it, her face upturing to a smile as she called her family to her tent. They all gathered around the table covered with maps and she explained that they had been given their orders for the moment. They were to patrol the outer edges of the encampment, lookingto see if forces were approaching. There would be a good chance of attack. Alexis and Artimis exchanged glances of knowlegde as everyone suited up for the beginning of the Final Battle.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** I feel a dramatic pose coming on...  
**EckoStalker:** _Dramatic pose_ Ahha!  
**Deep Shadows:** Told you so... Review...


	20. Confessions, Interuptions,& Eased Pains

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 12  
****"Confessions, Interuptions, and Eased Pains"**

**Author's Note:** I, Deep Shadows am 18 and EckoStalker is 16, and niether one of us have been pregnant, so we are just winging this pregnancy and collecting data from people who are either pregnant, or have had kids, so if it doesn't fit,We're sorry, we don't have the experience...

_Oh, And Draco is up to something..._

* * *

Alexis glided across the forest floor in wolf form, all senses attuned to the surroundings. She stopped and glanced behind her, picking out several distinct forms in formation a ways behind her. Manor Dela Loyalty was on patrol this morning, checking beyond the perimeters of the threstals. 

She turned her head to the front as she caught a whiff of something foreign. She crouched lower and stalked towards a rise that led out of the thin expanse of trees. Creeping along on her stomach, she slowly crept to the top of it, pausing to check around her real quick. She slowly sat up and gazed over the top of the low hill, glancing down partially.

Her eyes widened and she stood up on all fours quickly, seeing a group of no less than twenty of their enemy. She checked around for any other groups, then spun on her hind feet and raced back along her trail to inform the others. She observed the rule of Radio silence, knowing they weren't the only people who could perform Occlumency.

She recognized a few forms and ran to them, quickly shifting to human form.

"Artimis! There's a group of them not too far a..."

She was cut off as she noticed a line of shadows emerging through the trees behind them.

"Ah shit... Never mind... AMBUSH!" Alexis yelled aloud.

"Fall into position!" Was called by someone, and the rest of the Manor slowly backed together as a thick ring of Deatheaters slowly surrounded them. The group of the Order members was being forced to a circle of sorts as they watched themselves being pushed together, Artimis somehow being shoved to the center of it all.

"I am not an INVALID! _I'm _on the outside, OKAY!" She yelled loud enough for everyone, including the enemy, to know that she was there. But she liked letting them know she was there. Alexis turned to her and hissed.

"Just shut up for once, damnit!"

"I am jumping over you now..." Artimis ignored her. Alexis shook her head, pulling out her pair of nunchucks, twirling them silently as she evaluated the situation. Artimis unsheathed her sword, plunging into the dramatic ninja stance, the sword suspended in front of her face. Alexis snickered as Artimis tossed her hair over one shoulder. Alexis watched as some of the smarter people drew their wands, knowing this war was not fought by brute force alone. Shield spells were thrown up as Alexis and Artimis mad dashed forward as the deatheaters charged. There was a loud clashing of metal and wood hitting skin. All could hear Alexis's battle cries. Ron and Draco held the other side of the circle, everyone getting a turn to bash out a Deatheater or two. Hermione yelled aloud a spell and three deatheaters fell from around her as she panted, growling at them. Hailey and Aaron circled Apollo, Remus, and Severus, seeing as they were Order members and to be protected, even though they were fighting too. Artimis swathed a path, not carefully stunning as she would usually, but killing any who crossed her path as a foe. She twirled her sword about, fighting another with a sword, who would parry her every move. She was getting angry at this touch and go motion so she dropped her sword at the exact moment she was swung at and took a solid hit to the arm as she dropped and swept the foe to the ground. Then still on the ground she rolled and stabbed the fallen enemy with her hidden dagger. She pulled out her dagger from his flesh and stood, retrieving her sword as a spell was tossed her way. She threw up her hand, beginning the shield spell when another from Hermione went up. Artimis nodded her direction in thanks and began to fight once more, ignoring the bleeding sensation from her arm. She sheathed her sword on her back and drew her dueling knifes, back flipping towards Alexis, who was currently roasting and toasting deatheaters. Artimis landed beside her, within the flames and asked, "Enjoying the barbeque?"

"Always. Hey, you're bleeding. MEDIC!" Alexis yelled and Artimis growled, covering her arm from Alexis's gaze.

"I am fine. Watch out!" Artimis spoke as she drew her dagger up and blocked a throwing knife aimed at Alexis's head.

"Thanks." Alexis said as she pushed out her flames and then dropped them, grabbing her nun chucks and knocking out a few more. Artimis dived out of the fire, intent on fighting a bit more. She watched as the remainder of the group rushed away and Artimis bared her teeth at them, growling in triumph. Draco looked at her oddly. "Um, isn't that Alexis's thing?"

"Yeah, but I felt like doing that." Artimis stated as she walked off, holding her arm. Draco looked at her oddly and saw the blood running from under her fingers.

"You're hurt. Hailey!" Draco yelled and she rushed off to check the battlefield, making sure none of her crew were laying out there, dead. Fortunately, none were.

Everyone could tell where Artimis had been fighting. There were bodies laying around a circle of stomped down grass and none of the bodies were moving. As Artimis surveyed the area, another black Owl landed on her shoulder, with orders to return to camp so the next group could go out.

She turned back to her crew, scanning the small group. She frowned in confusion, noticing a small cluster off to the side. She noticed the tell tale shock of white hair that covered her friend's bowed head. She started towards her with worry.

---------------------

Alexis ran alongside Artimis as they charged the wall of Deatheaters, letting out a battle cry for good measure. Ron ran along beside her, and she smirked at him right before rolling onto the ground and tripping him. With a startled yelp, he flew forward, bashing into two deatheaters and clearing a path for herself. She stood in front of him and swung out her nunchucks, cracking against an assailant's hand that held a wand. She turned and looked down at Ron, who scowled up at her. "You did that on purpose..."

"Naw, ya think?" she spoke sarcastically, and then fell to the ground beside him as a spell blew past her. Ron looked across at her and smiled.

"Nice of you to join..."

Alexis laughed and jumped up, snapping her nunchucks over her shoulder and grabbing Ron's hand to pull him up. Ron started to rise, then gasped and yanked Alexis's arm towards him, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto him as she yelped. A blinding flash of purplish energy exploded at the spot where Alexis just stood, solidifying every blade of grass and grain of dirt in that small area. Alexis stared at the spot in amazement, then looked down at Ron. She was sprawled atop him, hands on his shoulders, his arms draped loosely around her waist and back. The looked at each other for a moment, then smiled simultaneously.

"Hey you two! Save that for when we get back to camp, we've got a battle to fight first!" Harry yelled to them as he raced past, chasing down an enemy. Alexis glared, then rolled off Ron, grabbing the ankles of a running Deatheater and pulling him off his feet. She rammed him in the nose with her elbow, knocking him out cold. Ron nodded his head, impressed.

"Quick to get back into the gist of things I see..."

"Couldn't have it any other way... better move."

"Huh?"

She pointed, and Ron looked up from his spot on the ground, noticing several deatheaters running at him.

"Oh shit..." he spoke, jumping up and drawing his wand. Alexis laughed, and then felt something strike across her shoulder. She stumbled, and reached for the shoulder, noticing her nun chucks were gone. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around. "You did not just touch those..." She growled, that little stunt being all the motivation she needed for flaring up. She noticed Ron moving quickly away, feeling the heat.

Alexis glared at the Deatheater that held her cherished weapon as he backed away, swinging it slowly. She twirled and shot a jet of green flame at him, pushing both fists in front of her. To her surprise, he flipped away, snapping the nunchucks as professionally as she herself could. Alexis growled, sending three more fiery balls in rapid succession. The dude kept on dodging; slowly circling her and making her follow him. Artimis landed beside her within the flames, parrying a blow with her dueling knives. "Enjoying the barbeque?"

"Always. Hey, you're bleeding. MEDIC!" Alexis yelled worriedly, distracted by her friend's wounded arm. Artimis growled an 'I'm fine' and swiftly blocked a knife that was aimed at Alexis's head. Alexis thanked her, turning to the annoying vermin that held her nunchucks and that was surprisingly still there.

The dude just wouldn't DIE! Artimis had run off after someone else, leaving no one to warn Alexis of this deatheater's decoy plot.

Growing mighty fed up, Alexis focused all senses on the guy. For a moment, she thought she saw a smirk in his eyes. But, she had no chance to confirm so as she jerked stiffly, sudden streaks of white-hot agony blossoming across her back. She gasped with pain, stumbling a bit, her flames sputtering. The deatheater stood arrogantly in front of her, nodding to an unseen partner behind Alexis.

Another jab of intense pain erupted on her skin, this one it seemed lancing straight into the bone of her shoulder. Alexis fell to her knees, her flames dying out. She gazed over her shoulder in pained shock as she witnessed a deatheater aiming yet a third metal throwing star, as big as his fist, at her.

She fell forward as it dug into her back, bringing tears to her eyes. Her breathing ragged, she stopped a moment, letting the cold laughter of the two deatheaters sink into her consciousness. Then, with a roar of fury, she lunged to her feet, unleashing a solid dome of magical green flames straight from her body, watching it charbroil the two unsuspecting assailants, her nun chucks receiving not even a scorch mark.

Almost totally spent by the sudden outburst, Alexis's flames disappeared with a wisp, and she collapsed to the ground, trying her hardest not to land on the three throwing stars now lodged deep into her back. Her vision was tainted with black and red spots as warm liquid slid down her skin. Her name was being called, she heard a man's voice, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it, the pain was shorting out her senses. Soft hands touched her shoulders, and she flinched involuntarily, features scrunched with pain.

"D, don't touch m... me..." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Alexis... you need help..." Ron's voice told her with concern, and he kneeled beside her.

Just, don't... touch me." she said quietly, registering it as him, but reluctant to have anything else touch her skin. He obliged, though hovered by her shoulder, torn between letting her alone for a minute or angering her by making her let him help. He chose to leave her be, he didn't feel like testing out how effective her pyro abilities were. Remus bolted up, but Ron put out a hand to stop him.

Alexis gritted her teeth and rose to her hands and knees, trembling. Ron stood hastily, holding out a hand as if to steady her. She pulled away from him sharply, staggering to her feet, vision swimming with the movement.

"Alexis!" Artimis's voice called, and she dimly saw her running towards her. One glare and Artimis skidded to a halt, watching her warily but respecting her wish. Alexis slowly walked over to where her nun chucks lay next to a crisp of a corpse. She swayed a minute, and then leaned down a picked up her nun chucks, drawing in a sharp breath as the movement seemed to tear the holes in her back wider. She clipped them onto her belt tenderly, looking down at the once-deatheater. She growled and gave it a sharp kick.

"Teach you to touch _my_ shit..." Alexis mumbled as she turned back towards the group. Artimis ran up to her as Alexis swayed and crumpled, falling into Artimis's open arms, out cold. Artimis attempted to hold her up while avoiding the metal weapons sticking out of her. Remus joined her, taking Alexis and flipping her gently and slowly over his shoulder, hastily starting back towards camp, ordering Hailey to meet him back at the medic tent.

----------------------------------------------------

Ron paced around the several or so tents in Manor Dela Loyalty's plot, worried and anxious. He heard a sharp yelp, then Hailey's voice from the nearest tent.

"Sorry, but it's going to have to hurt. Artimis ran off to find some more potions, I'm all out, but I have to get these out now before you get infected."

"Fine, but is there any possible way to do it _gently_?" Alexis's pained voiced asked.

"I can try but..."

Another whimper.

"…I'm not saying it'll work. Hermione, hold down her shoulders, this one's lodged into the bone..."

"Ooohhhh, just great..." Alexis groaned. There was quiet for a minute, and then there were a series of sharp barks and loud whines.

"Alexis! You can't go doing that; it'll lodge them deeper! Change back to human form."

A moment of quiet, then Alexis spoke, voice wavering.

"Well, don't wiggle them like that! Can't you do _anything _without making it worse..."

"Will you quit complaining and let her yank them out!" Hermione scolded with exasperation.

"Yank is such a painful word... why not, extract _gently_, or, _carefully_ remove... Ahh! You did that on purpose!"

"Hey! Give those back! That is, unless you want me to use my hands... that's what I thought. Hermione, can you _please_ hold her down? Or tie her to the table, either one..." Hailey asked in frustration. She heard Alexis grumbling, then a small yelp.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. Walking briskly up to the Medic tent, he opened the flap and peered inside with concern.

Alexis lay on her stomach on a high operating table, shirtless so as to expose the throwing stars protruding from her back, a sheet hiding her exposed chest. Hermione was pinning her arms to the table as Alexis scowled at Hailey, who was situating a pair of heavy-duty pliers to a half submerged star. They had managed to extract one, the bloody weapon thrown into a small pan near the table. Alexis's back was streaked red with dried blood, and fresh, warm, liquid oozed from the wound Hailey was currently working on. Alexis was awfully pale and sheaned with sweat, her face a mixture of pain, anger, and exhaustion. Hailey latched her hands around the pliers, poising to yank upwards.

"You know, that just tears the muscles worse internally..." Ron interfered.

Hermione froze as she saw Ron, causing Hailey to look as well.

"Um, Ron? This isn't a good time..." Hailey blushed.

"I can help." He spoke simply and determinedly, walking towards them. Alexis gazed up at him tiredly, an odd look in her eyes before plopping her head back on the table.

"You don't mind, Alexis? I mean, you're half... well, you know..." Hermione stuttered, looking down at Alexis.

"Right about now, I wouldn't care if I was fully naked. Just as long as I can get Hailey to stop ripping me to shreds." She spoke muffled-like into her arms.

Hailey scowled and let go of the pliers. "I'd like to see _you_ try..."

"I would, but you all won't let me. And besides, I can't reach."

"Let me try." Ron offered again, walking to the side of the bed.

"_Fine_. You have fun." Hailey spoke, whisking out the tent a bit offensively. Ron gestured for Hermione to leave. She did so quietly, smiling ever so slightly. Ron examined the wounds as Alexis gazed at his serious countenance with wonder. He picked up a different salve from a nearby table, carefully smoothing it around the base of the star, something Hailey hadn't done. Alexis hissed from the stinging, stiffening, but relaxed at his soft touch.

"It'll help it come out easier. Here, bite on this, helps the pain." He spoke professionally, putting a long wooden spool of sorts between her teeth. She nodded, watching him with grateful affection. He grabbed the pliers, slowly pulling straight upward. Alexis bit down hard, stiffening. It dislodged from her skin, and she let out a sigh, removing the bit as Ron proceeded to toss the star in the pan and staunch the blood flow.

"How d... do you k, know how to do all this? You s, seem to know as much as Hailey..." Alexis spoke quietly.

"Living with all _my_ brothers, I learned a lot about fixing injuries. This next one's gonna hurt a bit worse, it's lodged in your bone... fucking bastards..." Ron cursed, eyes blazing in hatred of the person who did this to her as he put more salve around the weapon.

"Thank you Ron."

"No big deal. I can do this anytime..."

"No, not just for this. For... everything. For trusting me, accepting me... not caring about how childish I can be, nor how hard-headed... that _is_ a big deal... for me." Alexis whispered tiredly, eyes half closed. Ron gazed at her, motionless for a moment.

"Y, you're tired... it's okay, I'm... almost done..."

Alexis laughed softly, wincing slightly. "You know I mean it Ron... more than you know... much more..." She trailed off. Ron grabbed a hold of the pliers in determination, and Alexis bit down hard on the wood piece. A few moments of strong pulling, and Ron managed to slowly pull it from the bone and out of her skin. Alexis whimpered, spitting out the bit angrily and grimacing. She breathed shallowly as Ron hurriedly applied pressure to the newly bleeding wound, gazing at Alexis worriedly. She smiled dazedly, resting her head on her arms.

"Thank you so much Ron..." she whispered before calmly dozing off in a pained sleep.

"Alexis? ... Alexis?" Ron asked worriedly, shaking her gently. She didn't stir, merely sighing in her sleep. He sighed, smiling slightly as he tenderly moved a damp strand of hair from her face.

"Thank _you_ Lexy..." He whispered, gently wiping the blood from her back as he gazed at her in distraction. He rubbed at a spot of blood at the base of her bare back, but it wouldn't come off. He cocked his head in confusion, cleaning the semi-dried blood around it, seeing more and more of a pattern of sorts. He put aside the crimson stained cloth, studying now what he knew was a tattoo. He never knew she had a tattoo.

It spread across the small of her back, a tribal symbol of sorts. Directly in the center at the bottom of her back was a solid lined black circle. A black four-pointed star shape lie within it, it's four points protruding from the circle. Within that star was another smaller, sideways, green, four pointed star shape, its points protruding from the first star and touching the insides of the circle with its four points. A smaller black and green one lay within that in the middle of the circle. Four smaller circles with designs inside then were positioned between the four points on the outside of the circle. Flaring out from the circle were two heavily detailed wings of green and black flames, each curve of each little lick of flame making up the 'feathers' of the 'wings'. Even with his lack of knowledge of tattoos, Ron knew that this had to have taken a _while_.

Fascinated by it, he drew his finger over the design, almost reverently tracing the imprinted lines. His touch brought a small smile to the sleeping Alexis's lips.

"The circle indicates a vow or promises that she has solidly promised to fulfill. The three Celtic stars indicate the strong and everlasting determination she keeps to fulfill those promises, using stars as symbols because they are powerful and last for millions of years. The four smaller circles represent the four lives she has sworn to avenge, protect, and never betray. Her mother Vanessa Whyte, her father Walden MacNair, Remus Lupin, and me. You can see the initials in them if you look closely. The wings of flame were her own personal touch, indication of a light soul that still burns with passion and a darker side."

Ron spun around in alarm at the words, seeing Artimis standing in the door, holding a box of assorted potions.

"I read it in her Journal. She caught me though after I asked why _this_ tattoo. Never heard the end of it for going through her personal stuff." Artimis added casually yet kind of admiringly, gazing at Ron strangely. He took a step away from Alexis's sleeping form, though looking at her with admiration.

------------

Artimis walked in with her box of potions slowly, her arm having been forcefully bandaged against her will by the insulted Hailey. She walked in quietly, noticing Ron carefully tracing the lines of Alexis's tattoo. Not many people knew about the tattoo, as a matter of fact, only Artimis and Remus knew of it. Artimis grimaced in remembrance of the pain she endured, the pain from her own tattoo as well as Alexis's. Artimis smiled lightly, knowing the look that was drawn over Ron, the look of pure adoration. She spoke softly, as to not startle him and to keep Alexis asleep.

"The circle indicates a vow or promises that she has solidly promised to fulfill. The three celtic stars indicate the strong and everlasting determination she keeps to fulfill those promises, using stars as symbols because they are powerful and last for millions of years. The four smaller circles represent the four lives she has sworn to avenge, protect, and never betray. Her mother Vanessa Whyte, her father Walden MacNair, Remus Lupin, and me. You can see the initials in them if you look closely. The wings of flame were her own personal touch, indication of a light soul that still burns with passion and a darker side."

Ron spun around in alarm at the words and Artimis smiled, setting the box down on the near by table.

"I read it in her Journal. She caught me though after I asked why _this_ tattoo. Never heard the end of it for going through her personal stuff." Artimis added casually yet kind of admiringly, gazing at Ron strangely. She saw him step slightly away from Alexis, still looking down on her, smiling lightly. Artimis walked forward and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder gently.

"I've been meaning to talk to you and it seems now we have a chance." Artimis spoke softly, gesturing for Ron to take a seat in the chair by the bed Alexis laid on. Artimis drew a chair up to him and sat across from him. Artimis looked at Alexis's arm, moving her fingers to trace the brand new black scar that ran from her wrist to her elbow.

"I didn't mean to do that." Artimis whispered, looking at the scar apologetically as she turned her attention to Ron. Ron shied from her gaze and she chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you or threaten you, or even ask any questions. I have some statements I need to make, things I need to make you aware of." She informed him, looking into his eyes.

"Ok." Ron spoke sheepishly. Artimis sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I know it is not my place to stick my nose in Alexis's relationships with people, be they friendships or more, but as you know, she is like my kid sister, and with that I feel the need to protect her." Artimis spoke, crossing her legs slightly.

"From me?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"From anyone. You know about Jason, you know what he did to her, how he hurt her so bad that we almost lost her. I will never, NEVER, let a man do that to her again. If someone were to break her heart in such a fashion again, I would break their body in two. Are you getting my point?" Artimis asked and Ron nodded, glaring slightly with remembrance.

"Now, Ron, I've know you forever, and you have proved yourself to be nothing but a good person, so I really don't worry about you hurting her too much... but, I still worry. Alexis's heart is her blind spot, her one true weakness. And were anyone to try to control her by it or anything, I'd have to protect her, just like you protected her today. "

"Artimis. I'm lost, are you threatening me, or approving of me?" Ron asked with confusion.

"I am in no position to do either. I am just letting you know, when you tell her that you love her, if you haven't already, you better mean it. She likes you, she's liked you for a long time. She's kept it hidden from everyone, even me. But you two getting closer has opened that up to me. In essence, I'm just telling you to take care of my sister, and as long as you don't hurt her, you have my blessing as it were." Artimis spoke kindly, placing her hand over Ron's hand.

"I guess... um... Thanks?" Ron spoke and Artimis laughed, drawing back. She stood and moved the chair back to its original place.

"You're welcome. Now, help me rub this healing salve in these wounds before they get infected." Artimis laughed, summoning to her a light blue bottle of salve. She opened it and smelt it, drawing back disgusted. She held it open to Ron, who had moved to the other side of Alexis and he took some, carefully rubbing it into one of Alexis's wounds. Alexis flinched when he first touched her, but relaxed. Artimis rubbed a bit in the wound on her shoulder, noticing how Ron so reverently touched Alexis. Artimis held the bottle of salve and laughed.

"I swiped this from Snape's tent." She informed Ron and he rolled his eyes.

"He's going to notice." Ron sighed, laughing with Artimis.

"That's why I'm gonna put it back before he notices." She chuckled, closing it as they rubbed the last wound down, watching the lacerations slowly close up. Artimis rubbed her chin and then smiled slyly, looking at Ron with a look of mischief.

"What?" Ron asked, a bit afraid.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just gonna go put the potions back. But... somebody needs to stay with her in case she wakes up. Why don't you stay?" Artimis told him and he nodded, looking down at the sleeping Alexis.

"I didn't plan on leaving her." He informed Artimis and she smiled.

"Good answer." She spoke as she walked out of the tent carrying the box of potions back to her tent. She went into her tent to find Draco sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. The second she walked in he stood up and took the box from her.

"I'll carry that dear." He spoke, placing it on the table. Artimis shook her head and walked past the mirror in the hallway. She stopped and went back in front of it, lifting her shirt in the front a bit and looking in the mirror. She placed one hand on her stomach, feeling the muscles as she gazed at herself.

"Can I really be pregnant? Look, I'm not even fat." Artimis spoke quietly to herself. Draco got up and walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and placing his warm hand on her stomach.

"Dear, There is no doubt in my mind that you are pregnant. And I love you all the more for it." He whispered in her ear and she placed both her hands over his.

"But are we ready? I mean, are you willing to spend the rest of you life answering to daddy?" Artimis asked lowly, looking at the two of them in the mirror. She saw Draco smile at her and he rubbed her stomach softly.

"Yes. I am more than willing to spend the rest of my life being called Daddy, as long as it's you who is being called Mummy." He told her and she smiled lightly, grabbing his other hand and pulling it around her waist as she leaned back on him. He held her close to him, his chin tucked on her shoulder and he took his hand off of her stomach, intertwining his fingers with her.

"I love you, Artimis. I really love you." Draco whispered softly in her ear. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a burst of joy in her heart.

"I love you too." She replied to him, him holding her close. He backed away a bit and smiled at her sweetly.

"I wanna ask you something." He told her and she nodded at him, wondering what it was he was going to ask. She turned her head quickly, hearing her name.

"ARTIMIS! ARTIMIS!" Hailey shouted, rushing in the tent flap in a hurry.

"What?" Artimis asked urgently, turning from Draco.

"Dumbledore sent him to us. He's bleeding really bad, they'd send him to St. Mungo's but they don't think he'll make it. They want us to stabilize him to get him there." Hailey spoke, out of breath.

"Who?" Artimis asked cautiously, approaching Hailey.

"Zabini. Blaise." Hailey spoke and Artimis turned to Draco.

"Honey, is it really important?" Artimis questioned and Draco shook his head.

"No, you go take care of him, I'll ask you later." He spoke and Artimis smiled at him, turning and rushing out to Hailey's tent with Hailey.

-----------------------------

Draco held Artimis in his arms, feeling her stomach with his hand, dwelling on the fact that another life was blossoming in her. A life he helped to create. When she asked him about being called Daddy he couldn't help but smile, having this swell of emotion inside of him. He loved Artimis, he had always loved her, he just never knew how much. But with almost losing her, and then finding out that she was carrying his baby, he came to realize how much she meant to him and what his life would be like without her. He let the words of how much he loved her fall from his lips and was surprised when she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered that she loved him too in his ear and he felt that the time for him to make sure he never lost her was at hand.

"I wanna ask you something." He told her, backing away from her and she nodded at him, a look or curiosity covering her face. Draco went to kneel when suddenly a flood of yelling entered the tent.

"ARTIMIS! ARTIMIS!" Hailey shouted, rushing in the tent flap in a hurry.

"What?" Artimis asked urgently, turning from Draco, who straightened quickly.

"Dumbledore sent him to us. He's bleeding really bad, they'd send him to St. Mungo's but they don't think he'll make it. They want us to stabilize him to get him there." Hailey spoke, out of breath and Draco sighed to himself.

"Who?" Artimis asked cautiously, approaching Hailey.

"Zabini. Blaise." Hailey spoke and Artimis turned to Draco looking for his approval.

"Honey, is it really important?" Artimis questioned and Draco shook his head.

"No, you go take care of him, I'll ask you later." He spoke and Artimis smiled at him, turning and rushing out to Hailey's tent with Hailey. Draco sighed, sitting back at the table, pulling a diamond and emerald ring out of his pocket.

"Artimis Callabella, will you marry me?" He whispered to himself, closing his hand around the ring and tucking it back in his pocket. He picked up his glass of water and sat there, trying to conceive of the perfect moment to ask her.

------------------------

Alexis slowly came to, very sore, and very, very _cold_. She groaned quietly, opening her eyes tiredly, thoroughly confused. She raised her head slightly from where she had rested on her bare, cold arms, starting to shiver. She was laying on her stomach on the steel operating table in the Medic tent, shirtless. She frowned with confusion, wondering how the hell she had gotten here. She raised herself up on her arms, gasping at the throbs of pain on her back. She raised her head, meeting the curious blue eyed gaze of Ron. Her eyes widened, and she immediately plopped back down on the cold metal, pulling the light sheet around her as she turned red. Ron blushed slightly, turning his gaze away as he stood slowly.

"Um... I guess you want your s, shirt back..." He stammered quietly. Alexis nodded as she shivered, smiling sheepishly. He quickly turned and grabbed it off a chair, handing it to her and turning his back to her. Alexis gingerly sat up and slowly pulled the halter top over her head, wincing slightly.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked quietly figetting slightly. Alexis smirked as she tiredly leaned back down on the table on her elbow.

"I, guess s, so..." She answered with beweilderment.

Ron turned back around, gazing down at her tenderly. "We got them out fine."

Alexis cocked her head in confusion, wondering why it was so bloody cold in the room in passing.

"The throwing stars." Ron told her, pointing to the pan that held the weapons.

"Oh..." Alexis whispered quietly, shuddering as she remembered, studying the weapons. She reached a hand behind her, lightly tracing the forming scars on her shoulders and back as she sighed. Ron sat back down in the chair, gazing at her. Alexis swallowed a bit nervously.

"Um, how'd Hailey get them out?" She asked to fill the echoing silence. Ron looked a bit confused.

"Hailey didn't take them out."

"S, she didn't? Then, who d, did?" She asked a bit nervously. Ron smiled oddly.

"Well, I did."

"_Oohh_... um... t, thanks." She stuttered, blushing slightly and pulling the light sheet tighter around her as she attempted to stay warm. She gazed at him gratefully, shivering. Ron smirked, then frowned.

"You okay?"

"Y, yeah. Just a b, bit cold..."

Ron stood quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry... We should get you out of this tent and someplace warm..." He thought, walking up beside her. She smiled, looking up at him.

"Where to?"

Ron stopped a moment, gazing down at her strangely. "Hmm... well... you hungry?"

"Aren't I always?"

He laughed, thinking for a moment. Alexis raised herself up, Ron helping her to a sitting position. "My mom made dinner a while ago... _buutt_... we can always go back to _my_ tent and I can make you some... let's see... sirloin?" Alexis looked up at him and smiled widely. Ron met that smile with his own. "Then it's settled."

Alexis let him help her to her feet and they left the tent, heading quietly to Ron's, none the wiser of their departure. They entered his tent, Alexis immediately sighing contently at the warmness of it. Ron led her to the Kitchen, sitting her in a chair and bringing out a light blanket, covering her shoulders with it gently as she gazed up at him gratefully. He smiled, then walked over to the stove, pulling down pans and seasonings as Alexis watched him wonderingly.

Under her watchful gaze, Ron hastily made the meal, being a bit of a show-off as he dramaticized his cooking. He moved hastily, but unerringly, which impressed Alexis even more so. He set the table, making sure Alexis didn't have to raise a finger. She smirked, shaking her head amusingly as he flourished his arms.

"Voila, it is finished. Care for some orange soda?"

"Why, of course." She replied as he pulled out two glasses and two cans of the drink. They sat and commenced eating, Alexis devouring her sirloin hungrily, not realizing how ravished she had been. Little conversation took place as they ate, but they gazed at each other most of the time, eyes sparkling. The meal was finished in record time, Ron sitting back, sighing contentedly as Alexis gingerly stretched, wincing. She exhaled deeply, rubbing her neck. Ron watched her a bit worriedly.

"My god, I am soooo sore... it's not even funny. Think I gonna go to my tent and take a long hot bath..." She groaned, pushing her chair back. Ron stood quickly. "Hold on. Why don't you come sit in the Living room with me for a while?"

Alexis cocked her head in confused curiosity. She thought a moment, debating on it. Then she shrugged.

"Oookaayy... sure." She replied, and she smirked at the look of relief and happiness on his handsome features. He bowed for her to lead the way, and she attempted a crude curtsy, which provoked a small laugh out of him. She smirked, entering the dark Living room.

No lights were on, but the Fireplace shone brightly with tongues of dancing flame that cast cozy shadows about the room. A short couch faced the fire invitingly, and Ron sat on it, gesturing her to join him. She did so, nestling up to his shoulder somewhat, feeling him shiver slightly, but not with cold. Alexis rubbed her sore shoulders gingerly, trying to ease the pains. Ron watched her for a moment, then spoke quietly.

"Why don't you sit on the floor here in front of me."

Alexis stopped and looked to him with confusion. "What?"

"I... I'll rub your shoulders for you... Make you feel better..."

Alexis smiled, then slid of the couch slowly, sitting crosslegged in front of him carefully. Ron gently pulled the light blanket from her shoulders, tossing it on the couch behind him. Alexis made herself comfortable, gazing distractedly into the flickering flames. She felt his large hands touch her shoulders near her neck, and she flinched very slightly. He leaned down and whispered, his breath tickling her sensitive ear. "It's okay. I'll be careful."

Alexis smiled and nodded. His smooth hands started to rub the tense muscles of her shoulders, kneading them gently, but firmly. Alexis sighed, relaxing against his legs as her eyes closed slightly. He rubbed her shoulders and the base of her neck, working slowly to her shoulder blades, never letting up. She smiled, muscles seeming to turn into jelly as he masssaged her back, carefully avoiding the newly formed scars. She leaned her head back slightly, sighing again as she smiled, and he laughed softly.

Combined with the eerily entrancing dancing of flames and the soothing motions of Ron's hands, Alexis started to feel really drowsy. Catching her eyes drooping, she snapped them open, determined to stay awake. She swayed slightly with his movements, and his hands traveled to the base of her head and neck, kneading into her hair slightly. She leaned her head back into his hands, eyes closing blissfully. She opened her eyes partially when he slowly moved back down to her shoulders. Her vision turned fuzzy and she caught herself leaning back, almost passing out against him. She shook her head and sat back up.

_No. I'm NOT going to fall asleep..._ she scolded herself. That would put her in a vunerable position, and Alexis hated being in such a position, even if it was with Ron. But, it felt _so_ good...

She snapped to awareness when she felt warm breath on her shoulders, then a soft kiss on her neck. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Ron whispered into her ear, his breath slightly ticklish. She looked up at him almost drunkenly, eyes half closed. "Trying _really _hard not to..."

He laughed softly, head still leaned down next to her neck, hands continuing to massage her shoulders slowly. He nuzzled into her neck softly, and she leaned her head against his blissfully, smiling as she closed her eyes, drinking in the scent of his hair next to her features. He kissed her neck again, moving down and kissing her shoulders lightly. She shivered, but not with cold, at the touch. She rubbed her head against his, and he lifted his head up slightly, gazing at her tenderly. She gazed back, smiling tiredly.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, Alexis leaning into him as well. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and arms as they kissed, Alexis feeling weak as she leaned into his embrace. As they kissed, Ron lifted her slowly from her seat in front of him, lifting her gently into his lap. She broke the kiss momentarily as she adjusted so she could sit comfortably in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, softly pressing his warm moist lips to hers. Her body was completely relaxed as Alexis gave into his comforting embrace. After a moment he drew back, looking at her with adoration in his eyes.

"Lexy?" He whispered quietly.

"Mmm hmm?" She groaned happily, unable to speak at the moment as she gazed up at him through half closed eyes.

"I... I want to tell you something." He spoke lowly, and Alexis snuggled her head on his shoulder, yawning slightly as she nuzzled close to his neck.

"Ok." She sighed softly, rejoicing in the warmth and comfort this embrace from Ron provided her tired body and mind. She smiled and she closed her eyes as he spoke, feeling drowsy.

"Well... It goes back to our school days... Ever since I saw you... I've... I've been mesmerized..." He told her softly and she mumbled at him with incomprehension as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, lulled by the soft murmur of his words.

"Unn hun..." She murmured as she inhaled deeply. Ron continued speaking even after she fell asleep, realizing after a moment that he was confessing his crush to himself. Ron looked down at Alexis in his arms and smiled, taking one hand and grabbing the small blanket, pulling it over her sleeping form lovingly. Then he wrapped his arms around her gently and leaned his head on hers. He smiled as he let her deep rythmic breathing lull him to join her in a blissful rest.

-----------------------------------------------


	21. Kicks, Fights and Towers

**SevenYears Later...  
****Chapter 13  
****"Kicks, Fights and Towers"**

* * *

Artimis slowly walked toward her tent, covered in Blaise Zabani's blood. They had sucessfully stablized him to the point he could be transported to St Mungo's safely. She opened to flap to her tent and walked in, waving at Draco as she walked past him, heading for the shower. She undressed quickly and hopped in the shower, enjoying the relaxing massage of the hot water. She finished her shower and got out, drying off with her towel. She was drying her hair when she felt a odd sensation in her stomach. It was if something was quickly pressing against her stomach, but from the inside. After a second, it happened again. She pressed her hand to her stomach and after a moment felt a slight pressure against her hand.

"DRACO!" She yelled loudly and suddenly she heard scrambling and collapsing chair. Draco burst opened the door, looking wild eyed as he stopped looking at her with her hand on her stomach, completly nude.

"What is the matter, are you ok?" He asked panicked as Artimis felt tears brimming her eyes_. Her baby was kicking. She really was pregnant..._

"Honey, come here. You've got to feel this." She told him softly and he stepped forward, looking at her cautiously. He stood right in front of her and she reached out and took his hand, placing it over the slight bulge in Artimis's stomach. He looked at her in confusion and she smiled.

"Wait a second. There! did you feel that?" She asked as she felt another push on her insides. Draco looked at her stomach in amazement and then up at her.

"Is that the..."

"The baby. It's kicking." Artimis whispered softly, tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh honey, why are you crying?" He asked, raising another hand to wipe away the tears.

"It's true, I can't deny it now. I'm going to be a mom. And you're going to be a dad. And I am so excited, but worried." She spoke lightly and he looked at her gently.

"Don't worry. We'll do just fine. We've practically raised Manor Dela Loyalty, how hard can our own kid be?" Draco told her and she smiled at him lightly.

"Well let's see, we didn't have to potty train Alexis." Artimis joked and Draco chuckled.

"No we had to teach her how to control herself though, close enough." Draco replied and she smirked, the tears no longer running their course down her face.

"Honey, you know that question I wanted to ask you? I think now would be a good time." Draco whispered, removing his hand from her stomach and backing away. She raised an eyebrow at him and watched him intently.

"I love ya and-"

"ARTIMIS! DRACO! There is an order for patrol tonight." Remus yelled as he skidded into veiw of the bathroom door. He looked in and then turned away, blushing.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interupt anything." He spoke and Artimis quickly grabbed her bathrobe, wrapping it around herself quickly.

"It's ok. I was letting Draco feel the baby kick. Wanna feel?" She asked as she fixed her self properly and he looked at her with astonishment.

"Really?" He spoke in disbelief, looking to Draco, who had an odd look of dismay on his face.

"Well, sure. But let me get dressed first. Honey, can you close the door behind you?" Artimis asked as Draco slinked out of the room.

"Sure." He spoke as he closed the door. Artimis dressed quickly, still feeling the tiny kicks from her unborn child, and then exited the bathroom, seeing only Remus in the tent.

"He left, mumbling to himself." Remus stated and Artimis shrugged looking at Remus happily.

"He is probably just overwhelmed. Come here." She told him and Remus walked forward cautiously, looking at her happily. She reached out and took his hand in hers, lifting her shirt a bit and placing Remus's worn hand on her stomach. He looked at her and then down at her hand over his.

"Wait a moment. Ok, right there. Did you feel that little movement? That's you're grandchild." Artimis spoke, looking at their hands and then she looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes.

"My grandchild?" Remus questioned, his voice catching his throat and Artimis nodded sweetly at him.

"You've been as much of a father to me as you have been to Alexis, you've more than earned that title." Artimis informed him and he smiled at her, feeling the baby kick under his hand again.

"Very active little guy isn't it?" Remus asked, looking down again and smiling. Artimis smiled at him and then moved his hand from her stomach and he looked at her with concern.

"I've got to find Alexis, she _has_ to feel this. She'll flip out." Artimis told him and he nodded, handing Artimis a envelope sealed with Dumbledore's seal. She took it and hugged Remus and Remus squeezed her tighter than normally.

"You take care of yourself." He told her and she nodded as he let her go. She walked with him out of her tent, heading toward Alexis's. She knew Alexis wasn't in the medic tent because Artimis went to look before she had left it. She went in the tent flap and heard nothing, not a good sign for Alexis. Alexis even slept with her obnoxius music blaring sometimes.

"Alexis! Come here!" Artimis spoke loudly, her voice echoing through the empty tent. She quickly picked up a nearby sword and walked cautiously to the back room, finding Alexis's bed a nasty mess of mashed potatoes and macaroni and chesse.

"God, that is _beyond_ eating in bed." Artimis commented as she looked into Alexis's bathroom and the storage room. Not finding Alexis, she knew there was only one other place she could be. She quickly dove out of the tent, dropping the sword and walking hastily toward Ron's tent. She opened the flap quickly and heard loud snoring. Two different _tones_ of snoring. Artimis looked in the kitchen, seeing the remains of a dinner on the table, then she walked into the Living room.

She gasped at what she saw before her. Ron was lying on the couch on his back and Alexis was curled up on top of him, her leg hanging off the side of the couch as she was covered by a small blanket. Ron had a hand on her butt as his head was lulled back and he was snoring. Alexis was snoring lightly too and her arm was curled around his neck as she lie there.

"ALEXIS!" Artimis shrieked, hoping to hell that she was not the witness of the aftermath of something bigger. She just really wanted to have Alexis feel this amazing sensation bombarding her. Alexis's 'Ron situation' would just have to wait till Alexis felt

Artimis's stomach, whether she liked it or not.

-------------------------

Alexis smiled as she slept, feeling warm and cozy. Pleasant dreams and visions swirled through her head as she dozed to the steady rise and fall of someone's breathing. She inhaled deeply, snuggling into the warm body. Suddenly, a voice cut through her conciousness abruptly and her eyes snapped opened as she tensed involuntarily at the shout of her name. She looked up, seeing Ron yawning and stretching his arms back, lazily opening his eyes and gazing at her gently. She looked down with surprise, realizing the warm body she was curled into was actually his. She pulled her arm back, which was looped around his neck, and sat up abruptly, forcing the breath out of Ron. He exhaled sharply, looking at her in concerned confusion. They heard a cough and both froze, slowly turning their heads and staring wide eyed at Artimis. She stood watching them smugly, arms crossed.

Ron suddenly sat up as well, Alexis falling into his lap. He put his hands behind her back to keep her from falling, and she winced slightly. They both turned bright red as they gazed at Artimis sheepishly.

They looked at each other with the 'Oh-Shit' expression, then back at Artimis, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Alexis started rambling nervously. "Um... h, hey, Artimis... I swear, it's not what it l, looks like... nothing happened... we were just... and he, um... then I... ah, shit..."

Ron decided to try and help her. "All we did was eat dinner... then she was like, all s, sore and stuff... so I uh... and we..."

"H, he gave me a massage! That's all! Quit giving me that bloody look! I d, didn't do anything wrong..." Alexis whined, gazing at Artimis pleadingly. She just shook her head.

Ron complained. "Oh come on! It's not like that! You think I'd take advantage of her?"

Alexis looked at him with confusion. "Take advantage of me?"

Ron looked trapped as he gazed back at her. "Um, well... you're kind of, injured and all... maybe a bit... vulnerable..."

Alexis looked slightly offended. "Vulnerable? Do I _look_ vunerable to you? A few slices and you're thinking I'm weak..."

"Hey now, I didn't say that... and it was a lot bigger than a few slices, alright... You're not exactly in perfect health..." He defended. Alexis hmphed.

"I'm far from vunerable, dude... you wouldn't be _able_ to take advantage of me..." Alexis spoke smugly.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you seemed mighty 'comfortable' with me a while ago... _something_ could've happened..."

"What's that suppose to mean? You were just as much in my control..."

Artimis sighed as she watched their squabbling, Alexis still in his lap as he still kept his arms loose around her waist. She was getting impatient.

"Hey! Shut up now! What I've got to say is more important than sex right now!"

They immediately closed their mouths and looked at her, wide eyed.

_Well, that shut them up quick..._

Artimis stood up straight, looking proud. "The baby was kicking!"

Alexis grinned widely at her, and Ron looked surprised at her.

"No freaking way! Really? Let me feel!" Alexis shrieked, leaping off of Ron, making him grunt again as she acidentally elbowed him as she leapt up.

"Alright. And next time, don't explain to me. You are a grown woman. And personally I think it's about damn time you acted like you were one with a man. Now give me your hand." Artimis spoke and Alexis glared daggers at her as Ron blushed slightly, running a hand through his bright red hair nervously. Alexis wearily gave Artimis her hand and Artimis lifted her shirt up and placed Alexis's hand over her stomach just as the baby kicked.

"WOW! Does it hurt? What does it feel like? Oh my gosh, you really are pregnant!" Alexis declared as she felt the baby kick again under her hand.

"No, it feels like a bit of pressure but that's it." Artimis informed her and Alexis smirked insanely, turning to Ron.

"Dude, you have got to feel this. It is so... wow." Alexis stated and Ron looked up at Artimis who nodded. He got up and looked at Alexis, who moved her hand and Artimis gently took his hand and placed it over the same spot Alexis's hand was a moment before. After a moment his eyes grew wide and he looked to Artimis who was smirking like no tomorrow. He pulled his hand back and looked at Alexis.

"That was so weird feeling." Ron spoke lowly and Artimis shook her head.

"Now I will leave you two alone, but I really, really wanted Alexis to feel that. I have got to go talk to Molly. And I'm going to try to gross out Severus by asking if he wants to feel the baby kick. Might work. Or I might actually end up with Severus _wanting_ to feel the baby kick... Oh, by the way, we have a patrol tonight." Artimis informed them as she turned to leave the tent.

"Artimis?" Alexis stated as Artimis reached the flap of the tent.

"Next time, tell me later." Alexis sighed, rolling her eyes as Artimis nodded, winked, and smirked.

"Ok, I guess that means there'll be a next time." Artimis told them, leaving Ron and Alexis alone in his tent. Ron looked at Alexis, and Alexis turned to look at him.

They stared at each other for a quiet moment, the only sounds being the crackling of the dying flames. Ron smirked slightly, right before Alexis put her hands on her hips and exclaimed indignantly. "Vunerable!"

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He turned and walked towards the tent flap, Alexis trailing after him expectantly. "Oh, here we go again." He sighed, exiting the tent. Alexis was two steps behind him. She stepped out of the tent and called to his back angrily, hands on her hips.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Later, Alexis." He called back wearily, still walking away. The people walking about the tents stopped to watch them curiously.

"Well... fine!" She yelled. Ron stopped, and turned around.

"Okay, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I said it first!" She taunted.

"Yeah, just like you started the argument first!" Ron shot back, smirking at her taken aback expression. Alexis glared at him and Ron turned to walk away. She grumbled to herself, turning and stomping back into Ron's tent. Their audience watched her amusingly. Suddenly Alexis stopped, actually looking where she was going.

"Hold on a minute..." She mumbled, then turned away from his tent in a huff and stomped back to her own. Arthur Weasley and Remus, who had just walked up to witness this, looked at each other amusingly. Remus turned to Arthur. "I can just see what kind of relationship this is going to be..."

"Hm, it seems boys always fall for women just like their mothers." Arthur mumbled back, causing Remus to laugh. Remus turned to Authur and frowned at him in humor.

"I'm sorry you're mother is like that." Remus teased, refering to Molly, and Authur turned to him quickly.

"Hey, watch it. I love my momma, almost as much as I love my wife, no matter how insane they are." Authur replied and Remus laughed loudly as Authur joined him in laughter, both of them walking toward the Weasley tent.

----------------------------------

Alexis bounded ahead of the group, her flickering green flames giving them enough light to see by, but not giving off enough light to make them visible. She skipped energetically, feeling important.

_(I'm the light and the bait... How cool is that?...)_ Alexis mused to herself, a mind block up between herelf and Artimis to keep radio silence and not give away Artimis's position. After about ten minutes of Alexis bouncing around like a bouncy ball of green flame, a spell was tossed at her, being dispelled by the flames. Alexis stopped skipping and was suddenly surrounded by Deatheaters. The group pulled closer to her, the fight ensuing quickly as the dozen deatheaters realized that it was not just the fool hardy Alexis Whyte roaming the woods.

----------------------------------

Artimis moved forward toward the deatheaters circling Alexis, drawing her sword. She was quickly drawn into the fray, hacking and slashing at her opponents. There was a constant clank of steel against steel as she took on the other sword fighters of Voldemort's legion. She was parrying and thrusting with a particulary challenging enemy, the light from Alexis glaring off of the steel of her sword. She parried a slash and then brought her sword down at an angle, bashing her opponent in the head with the flat of her sword. As her opponent fell, Artimis saw a Deatheater lifting a huge rock from the ground with a Levitation spell. He quickly sent it towards her and she had no time to dodge as the rock rocketed forward towards her abdomen.

----------------------------------

Alexis fought visciously, taking one opponent down at a time. She was enjoying this night battle, because she knew she was the only light, so she was in complete control. Her nunchucks twirled in a continuous arc, hitting anyone and anything that got in her path and was not an ally and knocking it prone. She downed the closest deatheater, turning to survey her group. She froze suddenly, eyes wide as her breath caught in her throat.

Alexis glimpsed as the Deatheater looking at Artimis lifted a rock the size of bowling ball and send it jetting for Artimis. She watched in horror as the boulder bashed into Artimis's stomach, sending her flying off her feet and to the ground. Alexis watched as Artimis laid unmoving on the ground, horror and rage coursing through her.

She turned away slowly, glaring daggers at the deatheaters around her. She trembled with uncontrollable rage, eyes pooling over in a solid shade of green as she spoke in a loud menacing voice heard by all present on the small battlefeild.

"Run. _Now_." Was all she voiced to her companions before she threw her head back and erupted into green flames, a straight spiraling pillar of fire shooting from her body twenty feet into the air as she screamed with vengeful rage.

All Manor occupants in her fighting group heard the words and saw the pillar of flames, and all immediately stopped what they were doing and took off, running any which way as long as it was away from Alexis. The deatheaters they were once fighting stopped and watched them go with confusion, then turned to view the flaming Alexis and her tower of fire.

Alexis brought her head back down as the pillar of solid flame flared outwards in midair, spreading out and falling in a solid dome of flame that engulfed anything around Alexis within in a ten twenty foot radius. But just as suddenly as it had touched the ground, the dome of dancing flames drew back until they hovered over Alexis as she took a deep breath, head bowed.

As she looked back up, breathing heavily, she viewed with a cold, calculating gaze that every deatheater was flaming, and every one of them, the ones still alive, were flailing about, stripping off their cloaks and smoking slightly. She smirked evilly, raising her nunchucks and racing at the nearest deatheater, bringing her nunchucks over her head and bashing them unmercilessly onto the oblivious man's skull. He immediately crumpled to the ground, head bleeding profusedly.

Ignoring him, she snapped her nunchucks to her belt in one smooth motion, turned, and leapt, shifting into wolf form, and still flaming. She tackled the next deatheater that got in her way, sinking teeth into his tender throat and ripping the soft flesh as easily as she would a piece of paper. The smell of burning flesh filled her sensitive nose, merely goading her into more fury.

She didn't stop to watch him painfully die as she streaked towards the next Enemy, howling with rage, flames dancing and whipping eerily around her. She bowled into her next enemy without slowing, sending him falling backwards, newly aflame and screaming. She grinned inwardly, his cries music to her ears, as she leapt on him, tearing sharp teeth into any available opening, blood spattering her coat of snow white fur.

Satisfied at his stillness, she turned to see two more running away into the woods. She lowered her head and growled savagely, ears laid back. No prey would escape her. She raced towards them silently and swiflty, then leapt, turning into her human form at the last moment to tackle both of them to the ground. Taking her nunchucks, she bashed them into one's skull, caving it in as she cracked the other across the jaw, shattering it. She stepped back, breathing heavily, still flickering with green flame. Eyes wide and still hyped up, she spun around, looking for any more moving targets. All she saw was flaming bodies and scorched grass. Turning back, she saw the deatheater with the shattered jaw crawling away quickly.

She growled and turned to wolf form, jumping on him and sinking teeth into his flesh, tasting the warm blood flowing over her tongue. She shook her head roughly as she would a rag doll when he continued to struggle, and only let go when she realized he was limp. She turned back into human form, stumbling back and falling to her knees, out of breath.

She trembled slightly as she looked around once again, gasping for breath as she fought for her self control. She glimpsed the hunched figures of Manor residents kneeling over Artimis, a few of them watching Alexis in worried fear. Ron began to approach her with hesitant worry, and she placed one shaking hand up to halt him in his approach. She saw the look of hurt on his features, mentally sending him a note. _(For your own safety...) _

She pointed to Artimis and uttered one word through her strained breaths. "Her." She told Ron and Ron nodded reluctantly, walking towards Artimis to try and help. Alexis bowed her head as she breathed raggedly, not really bothering to wonder how she was able to talk to Ron mentally as she calmed herself slowly, shaking with the effort.

"Move. I've got her. Ron, get Alexis and let's go. We're done here." Draco demanded as he carefully hefted Artimis up in his arms. Alexis, wearied and drained of energy, could not protest as Ron rushed back over to her, placing one arm around her back and another under her knees, lifting her up gently. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, burying her head into his chest, and he looked down at her with concern laced with awe. He held her close and they apparated to the Manor campsite.

-------------------------

Ron had been in the midst of shooting a spell at at deatheater when the whole forest around him seemed to glow with a green light. He spun around in confusion, seeing an enraged Alexis burst into flames. Wondering what had riled her so, he gazed around, viewing Artimis prone on the ground, a large rock a few paces from her. He guessed at what must've happened, and glared angrily at the deatheaters. He heard Alexis's command to leave, shivering with discomfort at her deadly tone of voice. But his concern for her made him hesitate in his flee from her flaming outburst. He knew that she was a formidable opponent when enraged, but he also knew that she sometimes got careless, endangering herself even moreso.

He froze in place with concerned awe as the dome of green flame began to form over Alexis, and he felt a rough jerk on his arm. Turning, he gazed at Severus who was roughly dragging him back away from her, glaring at him like he was crazy. He reluctantly let Severus pull him away, but started running when he viewed the dome of flames closing in around him.

Artimis was left where she lay for the present moment, she being unaffected by Alexis's pyro abilities.

Beside and a little in front of him, Ron noticed Severus sweating slightly with the heat of Alexis's magical flames. But, ironically, Ron felt nothing more than a slight tingling feeling, no heat whatsoever. They just barely managed to make it out of the twenty foot range of Alexis's dome of flames, Severus's cloak edges slightly singed. Ron cocked his head in confusion, for he himself seemed untouched. Ron halted after a few paces, while Seveus continued on until he no longer felt the heat of the fires. Ron was only about ten feet from the flaming wall of the descending dome, and he still felt nothing.

Curious and not heeding the warning bells in his mind nor the yells of Remus and Severus to stop, Ron actually stepped towards Alexis's fires. But as he did so, they began retracting back into Alexis's small frame until they hovered about her. He never got to test his theory.

He was about to race out to Alexis when she went totally ballistic. He watched in feared awe as she literally tore to peices the last of the deatheaters in a matter of minutes.

_Mental note, never, _ever_, make her that angry... to live is a strong desire of mine..._

Draco, Remus and Aaron raced over to Artimis's side when they were sure Alexis was in better control of herself, and Ron raced out to make sure Alexis was unhurt as well. She gestured for him to stop his approach, seeing the look of an inner struggle on her face. He was slightly hurt by her reluctance for him to comfort her, she should have known by now that he cared for her greatly, his only wish being to make her happy. She locked eyes with him, and a strained familiar voice echoed in Ron's mind.

_(For your own safety...)_

It was Alexis's voice. Ron gaped at her with amazement, but then understood that she wasn't yet in full control of herself. She ordered him to aid Artimis, and he left her reluctantly, confused as to how she could communticate with him mentally. As far as he knew, she had never learned to use Occlumency... but then again, she always managed to surprise him.

He hovered near Artimis, breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing she was okay, but getting worried when he heard the hesitance about her unborn child. He said a silent prayer in hopes it was fine. Draco shoved them aside as he lifted Artimis protectively. He told Ron to retrieve Alexis, glancing over at her momentarily.

Sighing with exasperation with this constant back and forth expedition, he nodded and gratefully rushed over to Alexis, who was kneeling weakly, unable to speak. He tenderly kneeled next to her, hoisting her into his arms, feeling her yeild to him. He hugged her gently as she snuggled into his chest, and he watched her with concern, hoping she was alright. They could get things straighted out when they got back to the campsite, he told himself, pushing aside his worries and questions as he concentrated to apparate them both back to the campsites.

------------------------

Draco saw the rock hit Artimis in the stomach and terror filled him as she flew through the air, landing on the ground roughly. He began to rush toward her when he heard Alexis tell them to run in a odd voice and he watched a spire of green flame shoot twenty feet into the air from Alexis. He quickly rushed off, knowing that Artimis was immune to Alexis's fires and he was not. He barely dodged the dome of fire and then watched as it retracted back into Alexis. After a moment of watching Alexis mutilate the rest of the deatheaters, he rushed to Artimis, being beaten there by Remus and Aaron. Draoc looked at her with concern as he heard Alexis barking at the fleeing deatheaters. He heard Alexis finally collapse as Hailey checked Artimis's vitals.

"She is fine, but we have to get her to my tent to check on the little one immediately. I can't feel it's pulse." Hailey exclaimed as Draco heard Alexis order Ron to check on Artimis. Ron walked over and Draco picked Artimis up quickly, holding him close to him. His eyes fell over her abdomen, hoping against hope that today would not be the first and last time he felt his child kick from within Artimis's womb.

"Move. I've got her. Ron, get Alexis and let's go. We're done here." Draco demanded as he carefully hefted Artimis up in his arms. Draco didn't wait for Ron to get Alexis, he apparated to the campsite, Hailey and Remus just moments after him and they rushed Artimis to the Medic tent. He laid her on the table and sat next to her, holding her hand and petting it as Hailey tested the life signs of their unborn child. Draco was praying for a miracle, a miracle that the accidental conception of their child would not be terminated so abruptly after they had just begun to plan for it.


	22. Yep

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 14**  
"Yep"

**Author's Note:** If you don't laugh at this chapter then you have some serious issues, cause we couldn't even keep from laughing as we wrote it...

* * *

Artimis stiffened as she awoke quickly. Images of green flame and spires of light filled her mind. She groaned as she felt that she was laying on the uncomfortable surface of a hospital bed.

"Crap, what am I doing here?" Artimis grouched, opening her eyes to extremely painful bright light.

"Artimis?" Draco was heard quickly rushing to her side, taking her hand. She turned to look at him and he smiled worriedly at her. Artimis turned to see Hailey step into her veiw.

"Well? Why am I in the hospital tent?" Artimis questioned and Hailey smiled at her while shaking her head.

"Well, the good news is that you're still pregnant, but the bad news is that you broke a few rubs and are bruised badly all over your chest. Odd area for the bruising, but its not spreading." Hailey informed her and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Was there ever any doubt that I was pregnant. You know with the crying and the power and stuff..." Artimis questioned and Draco sighed at her, tracing her chin.

"When that boulder hit you in the stomach, we all thought the worst. Alexis lost it. She's better now, but she lost her damn mind and control. But I am just glad that you and our baby are ok." Draco spoke softly, still holding Artimis's hand and rubbing her knuckles. As Draco spoke, Artimis's mind flew back to an image of a large rock flying toward her. She remembered curling a moment before it hit, making it slam her full force in the chest above where she knew the baby to be, it knocking her breath from her. She shook her head to get rid of the image and looked at Draco softly, surprised at how caring he had become recently.

"Yes, we are both fine. I think. I'm not to sure about me, but the baby is ok. Hey, you know what I want?" Artimis asked after a moment.

"No, what?" He questioned already half standing to go get her whatever it was.

"Bacon. What time is it? Is too early for breakfast?" Artimis joked and Draco laughed at her, still holding her hand.

"No my love, its not too early for breakfast. I think Mum is already cooking." Draco chuckled at her as he helped her sit up. She turned her legs off the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head, yawning loudly. Draco helped her her off the table just as a small body slammed into her, wrapping its arms around her and holding her tightly. Artimis gasped as the white haired woman nearly knocked her over. Draco put his hands behind her to stabilize her.

"You foolish person you! You scared the shit out of me. You are _not_ allowed to fight anymore, you hear me, no more fighting." Alexis sobbed into Artimis's shoulder and Artimis wrapped her arms around her small friend.

"Huhs, I'm fine. Maybe I should start saying 'we' are fine. And I am still going to fight until every last deatheater bites the dust." Artimis informed her and Alexis backed up, glaring at her.

"You ignorant fool, you just almost lost your baby! You are in no condition to be taking on hordes of deatheaters!" Alexis told her in disbelief.

"God, Alexis. You are sounding like everyone else. I will fight, I have too many vows to keep not to fight And I will not raise a child in a world where people fear one man. He will perish or I will die trying." Artimis informed her short friend, who bowed her head in understanding.

"I too have vows, Artimis, you aren't just risking yours. I know that none of us can stop you, just please be careful." Alexis spoke, turning from Artimis and walking over towards a worried looking Ron.

"Me? Careful? I'm always careful." Artimis replied as Draco began to lead her out of the tent toward the Weasley tent for breakfast.

---------------------------------

Alxis weakly held onto Ron as he apparated them to the Manor's campsite. He halted, waiting to keep his balance, then started walking towards his tent as Draco rushed Artimis into the Medic tent, followed by several others. Alexis watched them in confusion, then looked up at Ron.

"Hold on. We're going that way."

Ron stopped, looking down at her with concern.

"But..."

"No. That way. To see if Artimis and the baby are alright. If not, I'll walk myself." Alexis stated calmly, making as if to let herself out of Ron's arms. He consented and turned towards the Medic tent, still holding Alexis, who nodded in approval.

They approached it as Hailey started pushing and shoving people out of the tent, glaring after them. Alexis stopped Ron, and he carefully set her on her feet. She swayed a bit, feeling dizzy. Ron steadied her and they both walked up to the Tent. Hailey saw them and stepped aside, letting Alexis and Ron enter without a word, watching Alexis a tad bit nervously. They both stopped in the doorway a bit, Hailey running over to Artimis's side.

Alexis saw Artimis waking, and breathed a sigh of relief. Listening to Hailey's diagnosis, she smiled widely, feeling much better. Beside her, Ron breathed easily again, smiling also. If anything serious had happened to Artimis and her unborn child, Alexis had a feeling that everyone would see exactly what losing _full_ control meant.

As soon as Alexis saw Artimis sitting up and looking more oriented, she shrugged off Ron's hand on her shoulder and ran at Artimis, locking her in a bearhug as she trembled ever so slightly with relief. She felt Artimis almost fall back, but Draco prevented it.

"You foolish person you! You scared the shit out of me. You are _not_ allowed to fight anymore, you hear me, no more fighting." Alexis sobbed out, finding it hard to catch her breath to speak. She felt Artimis sigh with exasperation, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly.

"Huhs, I'm fine. Maybe I should start saying 'we' are fine. And I am still going to fight until every last deatheater bites the dust." Artimis informed her and Alexis backed up, glaring at her.

Did she honestly not realize the danger she was putting herself and her child through? Alexis didn't think Artimis was _that_ ignorant of the risks...

"You ignorant fool, you just almost lost your baby! You are in no condition to be taking on hordes of deatheaters!" Alexis told her in disbelief, trying to express her frustration for her best friend and soon to be niece or nephew.

"God, Alexis. You are sounding like everyone else. I will fight, I have too many vows to keep not to fight. And I will not raise a child in a world where people fear one man. He will perish or I will die trying." Artimis informed her, and Alexis looked at the ground momentarily. She knew how important vows were, having a few herself. She also knew that she would do anything it took to fulfill those, and knew Artimis was the same way. Alexis sighed, still wary. There was a slight exception in Artimis's case this time though...

"I too have vows, Artimis, you aren't just risking yours. I know that none of us can stop you, just please be careful." Alexis spoke finally, turning from Artimis wearily and walking over towards a worried looking Ron.

"Me? Careful? I'm always careful." Artimis replied, and Alexis couldn't help but let out a small sarcastic snicker. She watched Artimis with slight worry as Draco led her out of the tent to Molly's. Alexis shook her head, then winced with dizziness.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked urgently, scanning her carefully.

"Yeah... I guess. Little stunt took a lot out of me. Really tired... but right now, food is on the top of my list." Alexis replied, yawnig widely. Ron nodded, opening the tent flap and gesturing for Alexis to exit. He followed out close behind her, Alexis smirking slightly at how he hovered about her like a worried mother hen.

They walked towards Molly and Arthur's tent, the smell of food drifting twards them along with a shrill, upraised voice.

"I am so ashamed of you! Knocked unconciuos by a rock! Almost losing the baby! What were you thinking!" Molly's voice could be heard throughout the whole camp.

"But Mum, Nothin-" Artimis was heard protesting.

"But nothing! Arthur say something!" Molly shrieked and Arthur was heard stammering.

"Molly, hunny, calm down. Artimis, I do have to agree with my wife though. You are acting very irresponsible for an expecting mother, but Molly you must remember, Artimis is not your daughter. You can't just yell at her like she is." Arthur spoke and Alexis looked to Ron, wincing slightly.

They both peeked around the side of the tent, quietly walking in to stand in the doorway. Molly was standing in front of a slightly wilting Artimis, hands on hips and glaring sternly. Arthur stood practically between the two women, watching the both warily, and Draco stood slightly off to the side, hoping to remain unnoticed.

Alexis and Ron exchanged a look, Alexis whispering. "Um, I think we should leave now..."

"Yeah, I'll find something in my Kitchen..."

They both turned, ready to slink off.

"And YOU two! I've been meaning to talk to the both of you..." Molly's voice yelled, and Ron and Alexis both cringed slightly, turning to face the small woman a bit fearfully. Artimis glanced back at them, then at Molly who was watching them with narrowed eyes. A strange look came over her features, and she frowned at Molly, standing straight and putting one hand on her hip as she pointed the other at Molly.

"Now You listen here... you can rant and rave at me all you want about my foolishness and what not, but leave those two _alone_." She scolded, glaring at her. Molly's eyes widened, and she spoke with incredulity.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You can meddle all you want with my love life. At least that's public. But theirs is secret and they don't need you interfering!" She growled back.

Alexis and Ron looked at each other, then Alexis nudged him, quickly leaving the tent as Ron immediately followed. They stopped in confusion as ten or so people crowded around the doorway, listening intently. They quickly backed away as the two walked out, acting as if they were going about their own business. Ron and Alexis shook their heads, walking away. Looking back momentarily, Alexis noticed all of them immediately flocked back to the tent entrance.

They hurried away from it, still hearing yelling as they quietly entered Ron's tent. He pulled out a chair for her, and she plopped into it wearily as Ron moved to his refrigerator. Rummaging through it, tongue between his teeth in thought, Alexis smirked at him. He looked so cute when he was flustered...

"Um... don't have too much... found a plate of Hot wings..."

"That's perfectly fine." Alexis hurriedly assured, and he smiled with relief. He pulled out the plate, setting in on the table and pulling out his wand. He warmed them up quickly, pulling a seat up next to Alexis this time instead of across from her. She smiled to herself, grabbing a wing from the plate as Ron did the same. They polished off the plate of chicken with content, Ron summoning two glasses of milk.

"All I have left..." He informed sheepishly.

Alexis smirked, summoning a bottle of chocolate syrup and pouring it generously into her glass. She offered it to him, and he took it gratefully, pouring some into his own glass. They toasted each other, downing the chocolate milk. They finished, leaving the dishes on the table for later. Alexis shook her head, trying to rid of her drowsiness as she stood, leaning on the chair for support. Ron stood slowly, watching her worriedly.

"I... I have to go lay down..." Alexis mumbled, eyes drooping slightly as she looked up at Ron tiredly.

"Well, let me help you..." Ron offered, moving around to her side. Alexis shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. I don't want you to get into any more trouble with your parents..." Alexis replied, moving as if to head towards the exit. Ron moved in front of her, looking down at her tenderly. He shook his head and spoke softly.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alright and that I love you."

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y, you... _love _me?" She spoke in an almost whisper, shining eyes locking with his, knees feeling weak, her vision going blurry. Ron gave her a smile, for once, not blushing. Alexis swallowed, a mixture of emotion swilring through her as she gazed at him. She swayed slightly, speaking softly.

"Oh... _wow_... Good night..." She murmured as she collapsed into Ron's waiting arms. He looked down at her in slight surprise.

"Lexy? You okay?... Alexis?" He spoke softly in her ear as he held her gently. She didn't stir. He shook his head in slight amusement, hoisting her into his arms and walking to the nearest peice of furniture, his Living room couch. He carefully laid her down, lifting her head gently and putting a pillow under it. He reached over on the edge of the couch and grabbed the light blanket, covering her as she slept.

He pulled up an armchair to the side of the couch beside Alexis's head. He sat in in comfortably in front of the warm fire, picking up a book from a coffee table. He leaned back with content, glancing over at Alexis once more with a tender smile, then turning to his book.

--------------------------------------------------------

Artimis let Draco lead her across the grass toward the Weasley's tent, the aroma of breakfast foods filling her nostrils and making her hungerier. Draco held the flap open for her and Artimis wlked in, seeing Molly Weasley turning toward the flap which she had just entered. Arthur sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Artimis smiled as she felt Draco walking up behind her.

"Hey mum. Breakfast ready?" Artimis asked cheerfully, feeling a warning flowing from Arthur. Molly turned to her and fixed her with a glare that meant a rant was coming.

"We need to talk." Molly stated, walking toward Artimis in the mother stride.

"Molly-" Arthur began as he got up and began walking to her side. Mrs. Weasley fixed him with a glare that made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't you Molly me. Artimis, I just heard about your accident." Molly spoke, turning her fiery gaze upon Artimis. Artimis cringed and Draco stepped off to the side.

"Should I leave?" He asked and Molly looked at him in anger.

"No, you stay right there." Molly declared, putting a hand on her hip and turning on Artimis.

"I am so ashamed of you! Knocked unconciuos by a rock! Almost losing the baby! What were you thinking!" Molly's voice vibrated of the tent walls as Artimis rolled her eyes at her.

"But Mum, Nothin-" Artimis began to protest, looking to Arthur for help.

"But nothing! Arthur say something!" Molly shrieked as she saw Artimis pitoeusly looking to Arthur and he began stammering, shaking his head.

"Molly, hunny, calm down. Artimis I do have to agree with my wife though. You are acting very irresponsible for an expecting mother, but Molly you must remember, Artimis is not your daughter. You can't just yell at her like she is." Arthur declared steping between Artimis and his wife, looking between the two woman cautiously. Artimis cringed slightly, not really liking to be critized right now. Artimis heard a whisper from behind her, noticing Alexis's voice and Artimis hoped Molly didn't see them. Then Ron's voice was heard a little louder and Artimis watched Molly turn her gaze upon them

_Not now..._ Artimis thought as she listened to Molly yell at them.

"And YOU two! I've been meaning to talk to the both of you..." Molly's yelled, and Artimis watched as Ron and Alexis both cringe slightly, turning to face Mrs. Weasley a bit fearfully. Artimis glanced back at them, then gazed at Molly, seeing her watch the two of them with narrowed eyes.

_The things I do for Alexis..._ Artimis thought as she drew herself up proudly, preparing to let loose on her step-in mother. She frowned at Molly, putting one of her hands on her hips as she lifted her hand to point in Molly's face. She knew she was going to pay for what she was about to say.

"Now You listen here... you can rant and rave at me all you want about my foolishness and what not, but leave those two _alone_." She scolded Mrs. Weasley, glaring at her in warning. Molly's eyes widened as she focused on Artimis and she spoke with incredulity.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked an insulted look upon her face.

"You heard me. You can meddle all you want with my love life. At least that's public. But theirs is secret and they don't need you interfering!" Artimis growled back, feeling the anger fill up in her. She heard Alexis and Ron's quick footsteps away and she listened as Molly yelled.

"I do not interfere!" Molly screeched and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Right, as long as it's not Ron. I mean, god, Harry and Ginny could be getting it on behind your back and you wouldn't have a clue or care as long as you know what is going on in Ron's love life. Leave the poor guy alone." Artimis declared seeing disdain on Arthur and Molly's features. She knew that Arthur's was because he agreed and Molly was just true disdain. It took a moment for Artimis's words to sink in to Molly's head and she looked at Artimis.

"Harry and Ginny?" She questioned, stepping closer.

"I'm not speaking literally here. I'm just saying. Do you ever wonder why your son never had girlfriends? It's not that he's bad looking, it's cause he is afraid of you. Alexis and Ron deserve each other, they deserve happiness and somebody to love them. Don't bloody mess it up for them. Alexis has been through enough and that is probably why they are being cautious about what ever kind of relationship they have. It is not any of our jobs to nose in their business. Not yours as a mother or mine as a sister. Leave them alone!" Artimis declared, inhaling, knowing she had gotten a lot off of her chest and feeling much better. Molly just looked at her smuggly.

"You finished yet?" Molly asked in a daring tone and Artimis nodded her head. Molly moved aside and pointed to chair.

"You might wanna sit." She hissed and Artimis nodded, walking over toward the chair and sitting as Molly cornered her in the wooden seat.

"Now, you listen here YOUNG lady... I don't care how old you are or what you are about to become. You do not speak to me in such a manner. And you, you above all people, have no right to lecture me about my mothering of MY son. I am terrified for your children and what they could become with your idealisms on parenting. It is a parents job to know what thier kids are doing. The fact that you are pregnant frightens me, espcially since I doubt you will carry to term. And IF you do have the kid, then I am pertrified as to what kind of children you will bring up. You have no respect for the position that you or Draco or about to take on. It is a big job and neither one of you take it seriously. " Molly stated, hovering inches from Artimis's face. Artimis was enraged, hurt and upset, she was not going to take this one silently.

"How dare you! I _will_ be a good mother! and I do know it is a big job. Just because I don't tell you every thing in my head doesn't mean I don't think of it. I know a parents job, I also know that it has finer lines as children grow older. And the thought that you would say I won't have this baby is... is... ludicris. I came here, wanting some food and maybe some comfort for the ordeal I just went through and what do I get. A lecture on how I am irresponible and going to be a bad mother. " Artimis choked on tears, feeling them beginning to stream down her face.

"Well , fucking excuse me for trying to make sure my world is a safe place to raise my kid by SAVING the world from that bastard Voldemort. I'm sorry if my planning is not Molly enough, so excuse me. I'll cook my own damn bacon and you can't have any." Artimis sobbed loudly, still yelling as she got up and stormed out of the tent, vaugely feeling that a ton of people had just flocked from this place. She witnessed several people just wandering around and she stormed off toward Ron's tent, still crying. She opened the flap and walked into the living room, feeling Alexis's presence. She witnessed Alexis under a blanket sleeping on the couch and Ron looked up at her.

"You two... OWE me..." She told him, tears still streaming down her face as she turned and stormed out, runnning into Severus as she bowled out of the tent. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, crying on him and startling him. He held his arms up and asked cautioiusly.

"Artimis, are you ok?" She heard him and she sobbed.

"No, nobody understands what I am going through, they all just keep yelling at me and telling me I'm doing it all wrong." She sobbed on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I'm no help. I don't even understand the words coming out of your mouth with all that crying and sobbing. Will you kindly let me go?" He questioned and she shook her head, looking up at him and glaring, backing away.

"Gee, thanks." She snarled as she stormed off. She stopped at a tent away and looked at him staring at her and she swept her hand out, knocking Serverus off of his feet with a wave of shadows knocking him over. She nodded her head in approval and stormed off toward the forest. She got to a tree and sat down, crossing her arms and pouting as she watched a dragon fly over head. She let the tears keep falling as she leaned aginst the tree, trying to figure her life out.

-----------------------

Arthur and Draco stepped out of Arthur's tent, a cooler in Draco's hand. They walked over to the side of the tent and leaned back, Draco leaning down and pulling out two bottles of firewhiskey. He handed one to Arthur and they both opened them and leaned againt a wooden support. Arthur turned to Draco after downing a sip and rolled his eyes.

"So, how long till they talk again?" Arthur questioned and Draco shrugged.

"A day, Molly'll wanna know how the baby is." Draco replied, tipping back his bottle.

"Yeah, and Artimis can't resist the porkchops." Arthur joked and Draco laughed lightly as they both drank. They leaned there for a few moment, Arthur standing with his hand in his pocket and his beer in front of him as Draco leaned back with one arm crossed over his stomach as he held his beer up to his head scratching his head with the bottom. Remus walked up, looking exsaperated and smiled.

"Can I have one of those. I was just attacked by Severus, who was ranting about Artimis and crying." Remus questioned and Draco looked down at the cooler.

"Sure." Arthur replied and Remus grabbed a bottle, opening it and taking a long relaxing swig. He walked over and stood beside Arthur, leaning on the board and placing one hand on it for support. He took another swig and Arthur and Draco joined him.

"Artimis and Molly?" Remus asked and Arthur and Draco nodded. Remus shrugged and chuckled.

"Bound to happen sometime." Remus quiped and they all chuckled.

"Two hard headed women and a baby, bad combination." Arthur stated and they all nodded. Suddenly Severus swooped towards them with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"May I please have one of those? Artimis hugged me, cried on me, told me no one understood and then knocked me on my ass with her damn shadows. I need one." He stated and Draco gestured to the cooler and Severus walked towards it, leaning and getting his own bottle. He walked over to stand by Draco and opened it, gulping down a drink of the alcohol.

"So, looks like Artimis has stressed all of us out." Remus spoke and they all looked at him. Arthur looked up at the sky, watching a dragon fly over and stated lowly.

"Yep."

His 'yep' was echoed slowly by all three of the other men leaning on the fence. Draco looked at the men around him and realized he was the youngest there.

"God, Artimis and all of this pregnancy crap has made me feel like I've aged thirty years. I don't even feel old hanging out here with you guys." He spoke and Remus, Severus and Arthur all looked at him. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Pregnancy only gets worse. And I completely understand the aging thing." Arthur declared and Draco leaned back comfortably.

"Yep." He stated and there was another chorus of 'yeps' after him. The four men just leaned there, drinking beer, and watching as the sun rose slowly over the what seemed to be miles of tents around the most magical place in England, Stonehenge. The four of them rested in their drunken comaradarie on the wooden plank, every once and a while them chorusing another 'yep' to the silent dawn. This was the beginning of the first day of true rest for Manor Dela Loyality and the Weasley Family.


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 15  
"The Calm Before The Storm"**  
-----------------

Draco lifted himself up off of the bench that the four men had relocated to and rubbed his head.

"I better go check on Artimis and hit the sack... yeah." Draco intoned to the three other men who were looking up at the sky with beers resting in their hands.

"Yep." They replied in unison and he shook his head, walking drunkenly to his tent, nearly falling once or twice. He entered the tent and heard no noise, no crying, no shower water, nothing.

"Hm... maybe she is asleep." He thought aloud as he sauntered to the bedroom, using the walls for support. He made it to the bedroom and noticed the bed still made from the morning before.

"Artttimissss... Where are you?" He called in a loud sing song voice. He stumbled back out of the tent and called out again. Hailey walked up to him and glared.

"You don't know where she is. She is pregnant, with _your_ child, and you don't know where she is!" She yelled and he smiled at her slightly.

"Yep." He spoke and Hailey stormed off from him, mummbling about him being an irresponsible drunk. Draco walked around the back of the tent, every minute or so calling out in a sing song manner. He walked toward the trees and noticed a crumpled form under them.

"Artimis... Is that you?" He asked in his drunken singing tone. He approached slowly, noting Artimis curled up under a tree, tears stained on her cheek. He knelt down beside her, deciding to carry her to bed. He got his arms under her and tried to lift her, but found he didn't have the strength to do it at the moment.

"Help... Hailey... Somebody..." Draco sung out and Artimis rolled over to looked at him.

"Honey?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"Oh good, your up... 'cause I cant carry you." He sung and she shook her head.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned, sitting up and he shook his head at her.

"Nooooooooooo... I'm just not sober..." He replied and she shook her head as she stood, he tried to get up, but fell. Artimis sighed at him and helped him up walking him to the tent.

Hailey crossed their path and she smiled brightly.

"Artimis. Are you ok, where were you?" She asked and Artimis shook her head.

"Fine, Sleeping under a tree." Artimis replied tiredly.

"In this cold weather? Ekk you could have caught your death!" She shreeched and Artimis looked at her strangely.

"When did _you_ sleep last?" She asked and Hailey shook her head.

"Since we left the Manor, I can't sleep, I'm the nurse." Hailey exclaimed and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed." Artimis told her and Hailey began to shake her head.

"Don't argue. Go, or I'll call Aaron to make you." She threatened and Hailey sighed at her in submission.

"Alright, fine." She mumbled storming off and Draco let Artimis lead him to bed. She changed her clothes and he just plopped in bed, shoes and all. Artimis sighed and laid down, kissing him softly.

"I'll get about an hour more of sleep, you sleep too ok." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"Marry me?" He replied and she shook her head at him.

"God, you are drunk. Good night love." She replied as she rolled over and they both feel asleep contently.

--------------------------

Ron yawned and stretched, pulling his arms back, his half finished book still in his hands. Outside, the morning sun rose higher into the clear baby blue sky, and Ron figured Alexis had slept for about four or five hours. Thinking that she must be hungry after the meager dinner the 'night' before, he decided to wake her and see if she wanted some breakfast. He rose from his chair, walking over and leaning down next to the couch. Alexis still remained deep asleep, unmoved since he had lain her there. He leaned over her, touching her cheek and softly speaking.

"Alexis... wake up, it's morning, almost afternoon. Are you hungry? ... Alexis?"

Alexis didn't stir, chest rising and falling steadily as she slept. Ron nudged her shoulder gently, trying to rouse her. Alexis didn't budge. He sighed, smiling tenderly as he looked her over. He then stood up, thinking.

_Well, I can cook breakfast now I guess... she should be awake by the time I'm done..._ Ron thought to himself. He walked to his Kitchen, but halted before entering, just remembering that his fridge was empty. He frowned, but then came up with an idea.

Leaving his tent quietly, he sauntered over to Artimis's tent, entering it and glancing around cautiously. There was no movement nor sign of anyone, so he silently made his way to her Kitchen. Upon reaching it, he rubbed his chin in thought, wondering what he should 'borrow'. He walked over and rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a half dozen eggs and setting them on the dining table. He also grabbed a package of sausage, and what was left of a gallon of orange juice. He noticed some leftover ham, and decided that would add a nice touch as well. Seeing nothing else, he closed the fridge, scanning the Kitchen intently.

"Aha..." He spoke to himself, seeing a loaf of bread on a counter. He snatched that, gathering the rest of the food in his arms clumsily. He cautiously made his way out of the tent, hearing slight snoring from the bedroom.

He walked quickly back to his tent, entered the Kitchen and dumped all the items on his counter, surveying the load. He peeked around into the Living room, checking on Alexis. She was still fast asleep. He shrugged, walking back into the Kitchen. He started bringing out pots and pans, starting up his stove and frying up some eggs along with the sausage. He warmed up the ham, cutting it up and mixing it with the scrambled eggs. The tantalizing scents drifted through his tent, and he toasted a few slices of bread, summoning plates and utensils. He filled two plates, setting them neatly at the places at his table as he cleared of the dinner dishes. He filled two clean glasses with the cold orange juice, stepping back to survey his work. He nodded with satisfaction, quickly putting the rest of the food in his refrigerator. He walked back into the Living room, but surprisingly, Alexis hadn't budged from her spot. He approached her side, kneeling next to the couch and grabbing her small shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Lexy... Breakfast is done... with orange juice..."

No answer.

"Alexis? Food? ... Meat? ... hellloo..." He called to her, a little louder this time. She didn't make a sound or gave any sign of acknowledgment. He sat back on his heels, frowning slightly. He thought she would've at least smelled the food and be up by now...

On a whim, he checked her pulse on her delicate neck, finding it normal. He placed a palm on her forehead, but she was perfectly fine. Just out cold. He shook his head.

"Damn... stunt took a lot more out of her than we thought, I guess..." He spoke aloud to himself, watching Alexis carefully, the rythmic rise and fall of her chest the only indication of her being alive.

He stood up slowly, still looking down at her. He shook his head again, then walked back into the Kitchen. He picked up her plate and placed it in the fridge, taking his own and his drink with him into the Living room. He sat in his armchair and set his breakfast on his table, pulling it up to him. He ate silently, concerned gaze never leaving Alexis for too long.

---------------------------------------------

Severus, Remus and Arthur all sat on a wooden bench, Draco having left them earlier. They were quite relaxed, leaning back and watching the sky with beers resting in their hands in thier laps. There was a long comfortable silence when Arthur spoke.

"_That_ cloud... looks like a dragon." He intoned, pointing to the sky with his beer hand, tipping the bottle back and drinking once more. Severus looked in that direction and chuckled at him.

"That _is_ a dragon." Severus replied in a drunken voice, taking a sip of his own drink. The three were silent once more for a moment, then Arthur spoke again.

"That is _not_ a dragon. It is a black cloud of nothingness, much like you, Severus." Arthur spoke seriously, his eyes out of focus and Severus laughed at him. Remus then looked over to Arthur with a drunken, amazed face and smiled.

"Dude, that is deep." Remus stated, drinking the last of his bottle and tossing it on the large pile of glass bottles.

"Yep." They all sighed and they leaned back watching the sky once more as the morning commenced quickly. Severus looked up at the sky and squinted in his stupor, pointing to the sky.

"_That _looks like a balloon. Where'd they get a balloon?" Severus spoke and Arthur looked to where he was pointing.

"I wanna balloon. A green one. And then I'd suck the helium and talk in a little voice." Arthur thought aloud, laughing to himself and his companinons all giggled with him. Yes giggled. After they contained the humor, Severus looked at him and smiled.

"I'd get you a balloon, but my ass ain't getting up." Severus slurred in improper english, a sure sign that he was intoxicated. Remus snickered and looked at Severus.

"You are so deep, dude." Remus stated in drunken admiration. Severus sighed and leaned back again, looking at the sky contentedly. The other men did the same and soon after. Remus and Arthur discarded their bottles all three fell fast asleep on the bench.

----------------------------

Severus awoke mentally, feeling a large hangover coming on. He felt a body on his lap and another person's head leaning on his shoulder. His first thought was Artimis and Alexis, because anything that had to do with him getting drunk was usually their doing, and they loved falling asleep on him. He turned his head toward his shoulder and opened his eyes slowly. Instead of seeing Artimis or Alexis, he veiwed a sleeping, drooling Arthur Weasley. He backed away quickly, tossing Remus off of his lap onto the ground. Remus just snorted in his snoring and continued sleeping.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, his voice echoing as Arthur awoke to the movement of his pillow. Arthur sat up and looked at Severus, smiling.

"Artimis... fight... firewhiskey." He stated in a jumbled drunk mess and Severus shook his head, smelling the whiskey on his own breath. He saw the bottles and sighed.

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled, shakily getting to his feet. Arthur sat up on the bench and mumbled lowly.

"Yep." Arthur stated and Remus mumbled the same in his sleep. Severus, not knowing why, just started laughing and added his own 'yep' to the atmosphere. He shook his head as he walked to his pitch black tent, haphazardly making it to the tent flap. He made it to his bedroom in the tent and began walking to the bed. He got a few feet away and tripped on the rug, falling to the ground. He landed on his chest and coughed.

"Aw, screw it." He declared as he passed out on his floor right next to his bed.

------------------------------

Arthur watched as Severus stumbled away and laughed, looking at the snoring Remus, who had curled up in the grass. Then he heard her. Molly Weasley was screaming his name. He rolled his eyes and laid down on the bench, closing his eyes. He heard her footfalls as she stomped towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"Arthur Weasley! You're drunk aren't you. You can't be doing this, you aren't a teenager anymore, and you can't go out drinking with your 'boys'. Get up damn it!" Molly screeched and he closed his eyes tighter as she took a breath.

"And you Remus, what kind of example are you showing Alexis! Drunk in the middle of camp! Both of you oaghta be ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled and Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his wife in his drunken stupor and sighed.

"Molly, honey... SHUT UP." He declared and he laid his head back down, falling asleep. Molly Weasley stepped back in affrontment and glared.

"Well, I never." She stated as she stormed off toward the Weasley Tent.

--------------------------------

Ron awoke comfortably, raising his head up. He was slouched in his armchair, and upon glancing at the clock, he saw that it was about four o clock. He yawned, guessing he had dozed off right after his breakfast. He sat up in his chair, turning to view Alexis. He frowned. She was still asleep, and still in the same position. She had been sleeping half the night and all day, without food or even a stretch. Ron stood, moving the empty plate from his lap onto the coffee table.

He kneeled next to Alexis, who had a small smile on her sleeping features.

"Alexis, you need to wake up..." He called to her, shaking her gently. She was oblivious to all though. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, speaking into her ear.

"Alexis, you're starting to worry me... wake up please." Still no answer.

He frowned deeply. He slid his hands behind her back and pulled her into a sitting position, moving to the couch beside her. Alexis hung limp in his arms, head resting against his shoulder. He shook her a bit more roughly, tapping her cheeks gently, trying to rouse her. No such luck. She was starting to scare him. Maybe something had happened to her last night when she had lost control, something he hadn't noticed. He scanned her face intently, thinking that he would have to get someone to make sure. He slid off the couch, laying Alexis back gently, where she lay there unmoving.

Ron quickly left his tent, looking about searchingly. No one was in sight, so he rushed over to Hailey's tent, sticking his head inside the tent opening. Hailey was asleep on her couch, looking exhausted. Well, she would have to catch up on her rest later...

He ran over to her, touching her shoulder gently. Hailey immediately awoke, looking around frantically. She saw Ron and relaxed, sitting up slowly.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked quizzically.

"Think something's wrong with Alexis. She fell asleep last night, a little after getting back from last night's patrol, and hasn't budged since. Tried waking her, but nothing's working." He explained nervously. Hailey frowned with confusion, standing and leaving her tent, Ron following right behind.

He led her into his living room, gesturing to where Alexis still slept. Hailey walked up and kneeled next to her, scanning her over quickly. Ron hovered at her shoulder, watching her survey Alexis.

Hailey grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse and finding it steady. She felt her face, but she wasn't hot nor seemed to be running a fever. She pulled out her wand, mumbling a spell as she waved it over Alexis, stopping over her head. Ron watched anxiously, looking back and forth from Hailey to Alexis.

She stopped after a few minutes, putting her wand away and standing to her feet, looking down at Alexis. Ron backed up a step from her, asking quickly.

"Well? Is she alright?"

"I checked, and she's there mentally... but she's either ignoring you, or she's just exhausted." Hailey told him, looking up at him. Ron breathed a small sigh of relief.

"You are sure? She's been out a long time... when do you think she'll wake up?" Ron questioned with concern. Hailey furrowed her brow in thought.

"When did you say she fell asleep?"

"Almost right after we got back here last night." He informed.

"Well, she should be up in time for dinner then." Hailey told him, turning back to the doors.

"So, just let her sleep for now?" Ron asked, making absolutely sure.

"Yes. And if you'll excuse me, _I'd _like to get back to sleep now too... Artimis was right, I did need to sleep..." Hailey sighed, looking back at Alexis, then leaving Ron's tent. Ron watched her leave, then turned back to Alexis. He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he shook his head, gazing down at her tenderly. He leaned down and pulled the light blanket back over her, pulling his chair a little closer before plopping into it with his almost finished book once again.

----------------------------

Artimis awoke comfortably, streching in her bed. She opened her eyes as she felt a little kick in her stomach, telling her that her child was not happy with her streching. Artimis chuckled and looked at Draco, who was still passed out in his clothes. She sighed and sat up, leaning over Draco and unbuttoning his shirt, slowly peeling it off of him. She pulled the covers over his legs, up to his chest and she smiled contently at him. She crawled out of bed, wondering if the owl was there yet. She walked out to her kitchen in her pajama's and looked at the clock, seeing it as five in the afternoon.

"What the? Guess we have night patrol." She shrugged. She was looking around, feeling an intense craving for something but not knowing what it was. Then she smelt an alluring aroma and she followed her nose. She walked out of her tent in sweats and a tee and followed her nose to Ron's tent. She knew she smelt ham. She wanted Ham. She entered the tent without knocking and headed for the sound of snores. She found Alexis sleeping on Ron's couch, covered up and very, very unconcious. Next to the couch was Ron, who was looking at her from a book and she smiled at him.

"Did you cook ham?" She asked and he looked at her oddly.

"Yes?" He replied and she smiled even brighter.

"Is there any left?" She questioned and he smirked, standing up.

"Yes?" He stated and she sighed.

"May I have some?" She asked him and he walked towards his kitchen.

"Sure. Gotta save Alexis's plate for her though." He mummbled as he opened his fridge and pulled out a covered container of scrambled eggs with Ham in it. He handed it to Artimis and she smiled at him. She held the bowl and pointed to the door.

"You care if I go eat this in my tent? I'll bring you back your bowl." She asked politely and he laughed.

"Go ahead, besides, that's the bowl I borrowed from you last summer at the lake." He stated and Artimis looked at it laughing.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She told him as she left his tent walking back to her own with glee. She looked to see Arthur sleeping on a bench with Remus on the ground next to him.

"Weird. Oh well..." She said as she went into her kitchen and grabbed a fork, sitting at the table. She pulled the wrap off the top and just dug in, not even bothering to heat it up. After she finished the whole bowl, and it wasn't a small bowl, she put it in her sink and walked back to her bedroom, feeling the need for another nap. She crawled under the covers next to Draco and he rolled over. She felt him wrap his arms around her and place a hand on her stomach. After a moment the baby kicked softly and she looked over her shoulder to see a slight smile pull over Draco's face as he sleepily buried his head in her hair. She relaxed comfortably and fell asleep, feeling slightly rested.

------------------------------------

Alexis drew in a long breath, awaking from the deep abyss of unconciousness. She shifted on a narrow couch, pushing off the light blanket and groaning softly.

"Man am I... hungry." She spoke aloud quietly, opening weary eyes to view Ron's face about a foot from hers. She gazed at him in confusion for a moment as he smiled with visible relief.

"Well, hello. Where'd you come from?" She asked quietly. Ron laughed, kneeling beside her as she scratched her head and yawned.

"Nice rest? You slept half the night and all day." Ron mused, helping Alexis into a sitting position.

"Whoa, that long? Guess I needed it..." She spoke with surprise, seeing that the room was slightly darkening with the coming of evening. She hung her feet over the edge of the couch, Ron sitting next to her, watching her carefully. She looked around curiously. Ron gazed at her wonderingly, the room quiet for a moment. Alexis then gazed over at him, and Ron asked on a whim.

"Um, do you remember last night Alexis?"  
"Rememberrrr... what?" Alexis replied confusingly, eyes widening slightly with fear.

"What I told you last night." Ron answered, giving her a weird look. Alexis sighed dramatically, putting her hand over her face as she fell back against the couch.

"Oh thank God... I thought... we had... whoo, scared me there for a minute ..." Alexis sighed with relief. She looked under her hand, viewing Ron giving her a slightly offensive look.

"Oh come on! You don't honestly think I would do something like that to you while you were injured and incapable of remembering." He spoke gently but sternly. Alexis smiled sheepishly, shaking her head. She knew that Ron would never take advantage of her like that... how she knew, she would never guess, but, she knew.

Ron looked away for a moment, mumbling under his breath. "No, that's something I would make special..."

Alexis gazed at him oddly, not sure if she had actually caught that. "What?"

Ron looked up quickly, ears slightly turning red. "Um, nothing... nothing at all..."

Alexis smirked oddly "Well, um... ookaayy. But uh... what did you tell me then?" She asked again, more curious than ever.

Ron gazed at her silently for a moment, locking eyes with hers. Alexis shivered, not from cold, but from the rush of emotion and energy she felt from staring into his soulful blue eyes.

"I told you that... that I loved you." Ron replied in a tender voice, smiling at her.

Alexis's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes brightened oddly. "Y, you... said that to me? R, really? You love me?" Alexis whispered back, staring at him. Ron's smile merely widened, and Alexis knew it was true.

"Now you know... but, what about you? How do you feel about... me." Ron questioned quietly, gazing at her intently. Alexis swallowed nervously, unable to tear her eyes from his. She couldn't say that she needed time to think, she had had time since the day before they were called to fight. And she admit to herself, she did feel a lot for Ron... she actually did like like him... _a lot_... She sighed, still keeping eye contact with him as she finally made up her mind.

"Well, I think I love you too Ron. Yeah... I think I do..." She answered, and Ron's eyes widened happily. They gazed at each other, discreetly scooting a bit closer, the atmosphere charged with the emotion.

Ron spoke, sounding almost giddy. "Well... does that mean... that we're... together?"

Alexis smiled back tenderly, leaning in closer to him. She thought a moment, then replied softly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Ron grinned, looking as if a weight had been lifted off his mind. Alexis felt oddly light too, heart fluttering wildly. They leaned in closer, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Suddenly there was a loud 'Ahem', and both of them slowly turned around on the couch, seeing Artimis step into the Living room.

"Hey you two. Good, you're awake. Molly wants us all, _everyone_, to join her in her tent for dinner in like, five minutes. Oh, and you two... OWE me..." She finished. She stopped, gazing at them oddly, then shook her head. She smirked, then quietly left them.

Ron and Alexis turned back around, smiling at each other. Finally, Ron sighed, making as if to rise from the couch.

"Well, we better be-"

He was cut off as Alexis pulled him back onto the couch, turning his head around and kissing him. He froze up in surprise, then relaxed, his hand traveling to caress her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her back passionately.

She pulled back after a moment, and he gazed at her in slight surprise. Alexis smirked.

"What? Isn't that what couples are supposed to do?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but realized he had no comment. He closed his mouth and instead grinned widely. Alexis laughed, standing up and pulling at Ron's hand, making him stand as well. They walked hand in hand to the tent exit, but stopped before leaving. They looked at their locked hands, then back at each other.

"Um, maybe we should keep this quiet for a little while... till... things, settle down..." Alexis spoke quietly. Ron nodded, and they let go of each other, leaving the tent and walking towards the Weasleys', a foot or two of space between them to avoid 'talk'.

------------------------------

There was a large amount of hustle in the cleared out dining room of the Weasley tent. Remarkably, Molly had managed to fit a large enough table for everyone to sit at. Molly bustled about, instructing people on where they were to sit at her table. The table was laden down with large amounts of enticing looking foods. Molly had Arthur sit to her one side, seeing as she sat at the head of the table and she had Ron on her other side. Next to Arthur was Remus, then Severus, then Draco and Artimis, Alexis, Fred, and finally Crabbe. Apollo sat at the other end of the table. On Apollo's other side was Hermione, George, then Goyle, then Harry and Ginny, then Hailey and Aaron, and then Ron brought up that end of the table. After everyone was seated Molly took her seat and smiled.

"Everyone WILL hold hands as Arthur says the blessing." Molly spoke and Severus looked at Remus and Draco, who shrugged at him as he took thier hands, fearing the small red-headed woman. Everyone bowed their heads as Arthur gave a nice long blessing and they all ended it with an echoing 'Amen'.

Artimis turned to Alexis, who was glancing across the table at a smirking Ron, and smiled.

"This feels like Thanksgiving... In July..." Artimis quipped and Alexis giggled lowly, rolling her eyes at Artimis. Artimis reached across the table and grabbed a porkchop, feeling eyes watching her. She looked up to see Molly glaring at her. Artimis took in a breath and went back to her food. Artimis went to eating her food and then she looked up to Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, this food is excellent." Artimis spoke softly, trying to tide over the mood.

"Are you sure dear? I would think that you could find something wrong with the way I prepare it." Molly replied fixing Artimis with an icy glare. Artimis took a deep breath and Draco looked over and grabbed her hand gently.

"Not here love." He whispered to her and she nodded to him, going back to her food.

"What no smart alec reply?" Mrs. Weasley taunted Artimis, and Artimis focused on her food, ignoring the taunting. She ate without a word, her head down toward her plate. Artimis felt Alexis elbow her and she looked up to her friend, Alexis giving her a reassuring smile. Everyone else quietly began sidebar conversations, feeling the animosity between the two scary women. After about fifteen minutes, Molly spoke.

"So, Draco, do you and Artimis ever plan on getting married, or are you going to continue this shacked up thing." Molly asked and the whole table grew silent as all heads turned toward the pair. Draco went to speak but Artimis cut him off.

"That was out of line. My marital status is none of your business. I don't want to fight you tonight Molly, let's just call it a truce." Artimis replied, giving Molly a stern look which was returned.

"Molly, Honey, she's-" Arthur began and Molly turned on him.

"Oh, Arthur, just _Shut Up._" She emphasized as she turned back to Artimis. Artimis felt a growing anger, one she fought to control. Severus must have sensed it, because he turned and looked to Artimis with a stern look.

"Artimis, calm down." He demanded and she grew angrier, feeling sparks of shadow snap out of her skin. Draco held her hand tighter and looked at her softly.

"Dear, it's not good for the baby." He told her and Artimis looked at him and nodded.

"Oh, and fighting is?" Molly demanded and Artimis stood up quickly, the shadows forming around her as her eyes went black. She pushed her chair back and looked at Molly as her hair snapped.

"Molly, don't push me any farther. Wait, I won't give you the chance. I'm leaving." Artimis declared as she turned and stormed out of the tent in wild fury. Everyone watched behind her and then turned back to the stunned Molly.

"What... What did she just do?" Molly asked in amazement and Severus shook her head.

"Pregnancy side effect... She has a power..." Remus spoke as Draco stormed out of the tent after Artimis.

"Oh... dear..." Molly spoke, going back to her food quietly. Suddenly Arthur began chuckling as he looked at a blushing Ron, who was looking across the table happily at Alexis, whom was grinning slyly. Arthur turned to Severus and Remus and at the same time all three echoed.

"Yep."

Everyone looked at them like they were insane and they just laughed, going back to their food. Ron and Alexis looked at them like they were fruitloops and went back to eating, slyly looking at each other from across the table. Everyone finished thier meal in silence and they all left when they were finished, all worried about what had conspired and how big of rift it had made.

-----------------------------------

Artimis rushed into her tent, having calmed herself down to the point that the shadows were gone, but the tears had come on. She sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway, crying, when Draco came in. Suddnely she felt strong arms around her shoulders and Draco was kneeling behind her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't you listen to her. I love you, that's all that matters. " Draco whispered and Artimis nodded, feeling comforted by the strong arms holding her in place.

"Come on, stand up." He told her as he put his arms under her and lifted her. She stood and turned, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You know I love you right." He spoke softly and she nodded in his shoulder. She felt him inhale deeply and kiss her head.

"I've been want to say this for a long time, but I never thought I could. I love you, I have always loved you. And I love you even more now that we know we will be parents. But that is not why I am saying this." He told her and she stayed in his arms. She held him closer, feeling a deep moment coming on.

"Artimis. Will you, If you want to... And I am not asking this because of the baby and definitely not because of what just went on, but would you..." He spoke as a loud worried voice entered the tent flap.

"Artimis! Are you ok? You almost lost it in there... oh, sorry..." Alexis was heard as Artimis drew back from Draco, tears on her cheek. She looked up at Alexis and smiled.

"I'm fine. Draco is taking care of me. Now what was it you wanted to say to me dear." She asked looking up at him with a smile. She looked in his eyes and saw disappointement.

"Nothing, never mind. I forgot." He told her and she had a feeling he was lying to her. Alexis smiled and gracefully bowed out of the tent and Artimis drew away from him.

"Oh, alright dear.When you remember, you can tell me. I am going to sleep. Are you coming." She asked him as she headed to the back bedroom. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok, dear. Be there in a minute." He told her and she went to bed and curled up in it. Draco stayed behind in the kitchen, pacing, hitting himself in the head.

"How bloody hard is it to say 'Will you marry me?' God." He growled as he shook his head and headed toward the bedroom Artimis just entered. He crawled in the bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed contently and snuggled to him.

"I love you Draco." She told him and he smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that Draco had something on his chest he needed to get of and tomorrow she would get it out of him.

--------------------------

After a rather uncomfortable dinner at the Weasley tent, Alexis quietly excused herself from the table, glancing over at Ron. He smiled smally and nodded, and Alexis left the tent, waiting outside the entrance. After a moment, Ron sauntered out, meeting Alexis outside. They smiled at each other, and Ron asked.

"Um... you, wanna go sit with me for a while back at my tent?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. First I have to check on Artimis."

Ron nodded, and Alexis added. "Walk with me?"

Ron smiled, and Alexis nodded, starting off towards Artimis and Draco's tent with Ron in tow. They approached it, and Alexis turned to Ron, halting him.

"Wait out here for a moment. I'll be right back." She told him, wanting to prevent any questions. Ron smirked and nodded. Alexis smiled gratefully, hearing whispers from within the tent. Cocking her head with curiosity, she thought to herself.

_To barge in or... Barge in._

She resolved quite quickly, entering the tent, looking slightly concerned for her friend.

"Artimis! Are you ok? You almost lost it in there... oh, sorry..." She started, but immediately trailed off at the scene before her. Artimis stood in the middle of the hall, locked in Draco's arms. He was whispering into her ear as she buried her head into his shoulder. Upon hearing Alexis, Draco shut his mouth abruptly, and Artimis looked up at her friend, tears stained on her pale cheeks and with slightly reddened eyes. Alexis knew she had just interupted something deep, but it couldn't be reversed now. Artimis smiled smally and replied.

"I'm fine. Draco is taking care of me. Now what was it you wanted to say to me dear." Artimis turned to Draco expectantly, but Draco lamely ended that he forgot. At least knowing that she was taken care of by Draco, Alexis decided it was best that she leave so Artimis and he could have their own bubble space. She gave a parting smile and quietly exited the tent, letting out a dramatic sigh.

Ron stepped up to her, gazing down at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's being cared for."

"That's good... so, still want to go sit in my tent?" He questioned hopefully.

Alexis smiled apologetically as she replied. "I would, but I'm still kind out worn out. I think it would be a good idea if I went to bed. Would be good if you got some sleep too."

Ron nodded, seeing her point. "Alright. But I'll walk you to your tent."

Alexis smiled and nodded, both walking away, slightly touching shoulders. They entered into the front room of Alexis's suite/arsenal tent, stopping in the weapon crowded Living room.

Alexis was stopped as Ron grabbed her arm, pulling her around in front of him. She gazed up at him, emerald eyes shimmering like jewels as Ron gazed into them, entranced. She gave him a slightly confused smile, and he smiled back, leaning down and kissing her softly. Alexis's eyes fluttered close as she wrapped her arms behind his back as he did the same, standing there in a loose embrace as they kissed. Ron felt her heart beating quickly against his chest, his going at pretty much the same pace. Alexis pulled away, looking up at him giddily and grinning as Ron gazed back longingly.

"Why'd we stop in here?"

Ron was silent for a moment, then spoke softly. "I can't go back there into your room... y, you understand, right?"

Alexis replied a bit oddly, kind of catching his point. "I think so..."

"I don't want be a fool and do something stupid in my excitement..." He replied quietly, and Alexis understood his meaning. She nodded gratefully, and he nodded back.

"Well, good night Alexis." He spoke tenderly.

"Night Ron." She also said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. They parted, Ron's hand lingering on Alexis's for a moment longer as he gazed at her in pure happiness. She smiled as he let go, quietly leaving her tent.

Alexis sighed with blissfullness, waltzing happily back to her room, grabbing a tank top and some pajama bottoms and skipping into her bathroom to take a quick hot shower. The hot water made her even more drowsy, and she immediately plopped onto her bed as soon as she got out.

She lay sprawled across her bed, gazing up at the canvas roof, watching shadows lazily move across it. But, even with how tired she felt, Alexis didn't fall asleep. She lay staring up at the 'ceiling', thoughts and voices buzzing through her restless mind. She soon picked out that most were all tips and quotes that had to deal with the guy population, and also recognized most being from Artimis's own mouth.

Over the course of the next three hours, Alexis lay there uncomfortably, constantly hearing Artimis's voice dishing out warnings and hints on what she should do in a certain guy predicament. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make them go away. She tossed and turned, fighting to go to sleep, her mind buzzing, unmercilessly keeping her from sleep. Finally she just sat up, white hair a tousled mess, eyes slightly unfocused with exhaustion. She growled aloud to herself.

"Damnit! Why can't you just leave me the bloody hell alone? Even in sleep you manage to find a way to bug the hell out of me!"

She sat there for a moment, pouting, realizing it must be around one in the morning. Suddenly, a thought bubbled up through the constant buzz in her mind, a theory of Artimis's that Alexis had never been able to prove wrong or right.

_"Any time you crawl in bed with a guy, they will automatically wrap their arms arund you, no matter what."_

Now, this bugged the hell out of Alexis for over the course of the next fifteen minutes as she sat there in her messy bed, pondering if Artimis was actually right or not. Her eyes widened suddenly at a thought. She could very well test that theory, if she _really_ wanted to...

But then again, she would probably wake him, causing many awkward silences and stammering explanations that she wasn't in the mood for. But she remembered how deep a sleeper Ron could be... that had already been tested, of course, by the Twins.

Alexis sighed to herself, rubbing her temples. She finally dropped her hands, speaking aloud to herself.

"And why not? I'm allowed to... I'm a grown woman, and he's my... boyfriend... whoa, that sounded... different."

Alexis finished quietly to herself. She shook her head, knowing this damn theory of Artimis's would nag at her until Alexis actually proved her right or wrong. So, she made up her mind and quietly slid out of bed, silently leaving her eerily empty-feeling tent and sneakily making her way towards Ron's.

It was just as dark in his, and Alexis was careful not to make any noise as she made her way to Ron's room. She stopped in the doorway, making out Ron's sleeping form sprawled across his bed, snoring slightly. He was clothed only in his boxers, laying atop his blankets.

Her eyes adjusted, and she sidled up a bit closer to the side of his bed, standing beside it and looking down at him tenderly, smiling. He looked so calm and happy... almost without a care in the world.

Alexis whispered quietly to herself, smiling. "Aw... he looks so cute when he's sleeping..."

He drew in a deep breath, shifting slightly, creating a small space open beside him. Alexis smirked, looking behind her towards the door in a paranoid manner, then around the room in a quick scan. Eased by her survey, she shrugged, crawling onto his bed slowly and laying down, snuggling close to his chest. She stiffened as he shifted again in sleep, cuddling against her, and instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist. Alexis relaxed, smiling widely.

_Damn... Artimis was right..._ Alexis thought to herself. She relaxed in his embrace, grinning as her eyes drooped tiredly. This was different... comfortable... but, different. But he was so warm and cuddly... She snuggled int him, shifting to get situated.

_I think I can get use to this..._

She thought as she happily drifted into sleep, held protectively in Ron's arms.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** _Waves_ Hey guys, There is a lot going on...  
**EckoStalker:** Yeah, with all the love, the emotion, and Severus being nice..._ Shocked look on face_  
**Severus:** _Snarls_I was not being nice! I was drunk...  
**Remus:** They got you admit it. _Laughs._  
**Severus:** Never. I am going to see Dogedoos, maybe she is better that the two of you..._Dramatic exit_  
**EckoStalker:** _Rolls eyes_ Drama Queen... Anyways  
**Deep Shadows:** You guys fight like children. Oh,I have a recomendatino to make.  
**EckoStalker:** Here we go. _Puts hand on forehead_.  
**Deep Shadows:** For those of you who have not read it, you need to locate and read "Not Only A Granger" By _**FerPotter**_ on **EckoStalker:** The story isafter HPB, so there are spoilers.  
**Deep Shadows:**Yes, so for now, we bid you ado.  
**EckoStalker:** Yeah, Go, review!Toodles.


	24. The Beginning of the End

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 16  
"The Begining of The End"**

**Author's Note: **This is where the real battle begins, and the lives they know end. Well... Maybe...  
And a life quest is finally fulfilled... But which one?... We shall see, won't we... And if I were you, I would be paying close attention to minor details. They become larger.. sooner or later...  
--------------

Ron yawned widely, waking mentally and feeling oddly warm. He felt his arms were locked around something soft, also feeling deep breathing against his chest. He took a deep breath, nose filled with a familiar, lovable scent. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down in his arms upon a smiling, sleeping Alexis. His blue eyes widened with surprise, and he looked around in confusion.

Yep, he was still in his room... but, so was she...

He scanned her with curiosity, seeing that she had her back to him, wearing a scanty red tank top and pajama bottoms while curled comfortably into him, his arms locked around her small waist with his head almost touching hers. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was only in his boxers. He swallowed a bit nervously, blushing ever so slightly.

"I don't remember her coming back here with me..." He spoke aloud quietly to himself, praying that he hadn't done something to her that he would regret later. He shifted, moving his arms from around her, and Alexis yawned, turning over and lazily opening her eyes, gazing up at him with sparkling emerald green eyes. Suddenly she stopped, turning red in the face and slowly sitting up and locking eyes with him, thinking, _Uh oh..._

Ron sat up as well, both gazing at each other a bit nervously. They sat in his bed for a long moment, Alexis blushing and looking away. Ron spoke quietly. "Where did you come from?"

Alexis swallowed, slowly backing up and moving off his bed as Ron scooted to the edge of it, sitting with his legs over the side. Alexis backed up a step into his bedroom doorway. Her gaze darted about nervously as she tried to come up with an explanation for her sudden appearance in his arms. Saying that she wanted to test Artimis's damnable theory wouldn't make a good excuse, she she told him the next best thing that came to mind. She looked at the ground with slight embarassment, speaking softly.

"I uh... I had a nightmare. And, well... I couldn't go curl up with Remus... I'm too old for that. And Artimis was busy with Draco... I think... so I thought... since you were right next door and all... didn't think you would mind, if I... came in and curled up with you. I was nervous, and... needed someone."

She finished in a timid voice, hiding her true reason perfectly. Well, it was _kind of_ true... she couldn't sleep, and was feeling lonely... and he actually didn't mind...

Ron's features softened tenderly as he spoke sweetly.

"Oh Lexy... you should have woke me up if you had a nightmare..."

Alexis smiled at him, looking innocent. "No, I didn't want to bother you, you looked tired... figured you wouldn't mind too much..."

"Oh no, not at all. You're okay now, right?" He questioned with slight concern, standing up and walking over to her. Alexis grinned, looking up at him and nodding. Ron smiled. "I'm here whenever you need me okay? Don't be afraid to talk to me." He told her gently, touching her cheek lovingly. Alexis sighed with contentment, nodding happily. Ron nodded with approval.

"Come on, let's go see if there's any breakfast food around. Think I need to go shopping to stock up... all I have left is a box of stale crackers..." he told her, and Alexis laughed, following him out of his room. They made their way to the exit, deciding to see if Alexis had anything in her fridge.

As they approached the tent flap, Artimis walked in, looking serious. Alexis and Ron halted with surprise, looking like deer caught in headlights.

Artimis skidded to a halt, gazing at them wide eyed with surprise. Alexis swallowed nervously, and Ron gave a feeble wave. Artimis narrowed her eyes with strangeness, scanning them in their half nakedness. She shook her head, sighing.

"_Never mind_. Guess I didn't _need_ you to go wake Alexis up. Um... get dressed... the _both _of you... yeah, uh... big, fight... last one... meet in the Conference room... after you two are, dressed..." Artimis spoke haltingly, surveying them oddly. Ron shook his head as Artimis gave them a last odd look, turning to leave. Alexis stepped forward, speaking quickly and nervously.

"No! Artimis... we didn't do anyt-"

"Alexis, just... no. Just... not a word. Don't want to know. Go... get dressed..." Artimis ordered, leaving quickly with a last strange look. Alexis sighed dramatically, shaking her head as Ron stepped up to her. They looked up at each other, knowing that trying to explain stuff like this to Artimis was no more successful than talking to a brick wall. Ron followed Alexis to her tent, pushing the recent confrontation aside as they quickly rummaged for a hasty bite to eat.

------------------------------

Artimis awoke contently in Draco's arms, hearing a strange whooshing noise above her tent. She got out of bed, walking out of the room to the hallway where she saw three black owls resting on the hall desk. She snickered and walked over, puling the first letter off. She opened it quickly and read it.

_"Attention Members of the Manor Dela Loyality Family: _

_You are stationed to the southeastern sector. We have a feeling that this may be the final confrontation and we wish for all persons to come equipped with that knowledge. Report immediately to Headmaster Dumbledore once your entire family has been informed of the assignment. _

_-Apollo Callabella_

_2nd Chief Advisor of Albus Dumbledore"_

Artimis snickered to herself at the thought of being ordered by Apollo, but she shook her head and picked up the next letter. It was the same thing. She opened the third letter and expected it to be another dupilcate but this one was a letter scripted in Apollo's hand.

_"Artimis and Alexis,_

_Please be careful, espcially you Artimis. Both of you watch over each other and everyone else. Parvati sent a letter, everyone is fine as is the house and Carpe Diem ate the rose bushes... again. And she said that Erica and Vicky are driving her nuts. She wants us home soon and safely. Please be careful and watch your backs. I must go now, but my prayers are with you._

_Love Your Brother,_

_Apollo"_

Artimis read the letter with humor, but felt there was something more to her brother's words. Shrugging, she tucked the letters in her pocket and walked back toward her room.

"Draco, get up. Apollo has sent us orders for the final battle I believe. Get dressed and go wake up Aaron, Hailey, and Crabbe and Goyle. Tell them to be in the conference room ASAP. " She spoke to a very sleepy Draco as she grabbed her dueling suit and pulled it on. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror as Draco got up and began dressing. She turned her side toward the mirror.

"Oh god, you can so see I am pregnant in this. Ugh. Oh well, better wake up Alexis and them." Artimis thought as she stalked out of her tent. As she headed towards Alexis's tent she came up with a better idea.

_Alexis would like it better if Ron woke her up instead of my loud mouthed self... And I am sure he would have no problem doing so..._ Artimis thought to herself as she turned and walked toward Ron's tent. She entered upon a very well, odd scene. Ron and Alexis were walking hand in hand toward the tent flap she had just entered, but that wasn't the odd part. Ron was in his customary boxers and tousled hair and Alexis was, well, in her skimpy pajama top and some loose pants.

_About damn time..._ Was Artimis's first thought as they looked at her like trapped rats. Her second thought was that Ron didn't need to go wake her up. She shook her head, sighing as she looked at them oddly.

"_Never mind_. Guess I didn't _need_ you to go wake Alexis up. Um... get dressed... the _both _of you... yeah, uh... big, fight... last one... meet in the Conference room... after you two are, dressed..." Artimis spoke haltingly, surveying them oddly. Artimis gave them a last odd look, internally snickering, turning to leave. Alexis stepped forward, speaking quickly and nervously.

"No! Artimis... we didn't do anyt-"

"Alexis, just... no. Just... not a word. Don't want to know. Go... get dressed..." Artimis ordered, leaving quickly with a last strange look. She shook her head and smiled, walking toward Remus's tent. She entered to hear him snoring loudly. She entered his bedroom to find him sleeping, curled in a ball. He looked really pale and she shook her head, grabbing him by by the ankles and yanking him off of the bed. He fell to the floor and yelped.

"I'm up. I'm, up!" He stated as he sat up and looked at her, rubbing his elbow.

"Good. Get dressed. Conference room as soon as you can. Final battle." She told him and he nodded as she walked out of the room. She stepped over toward the tent next to Remus's, a pitch black tent and smiled, opening the tent flap. She was met with a glaring Snape with his arms crossed.

"I'm awake, conference room. I already know." He told her and she nodded, then shook her head.

"Ok, take the fun out of tossing you out of bed. Gotta ruin all my fun." She grumbled as she left and he grumbled something after her and she ignored him. She walked over to the tent that everyone had been avoiding, Fred and George's tent. She entered it to see Fred and George with welding masks on and a blowtorch, melting some kind of metal into a bowl.

"Fred, George, please tell me you slept." She screeched and they turned the torch off, lifting the masks.

"Sleep?" George stated.

"Who needs sleep?" Fred replied.

"When you have potions..." (George)

"...and coffee."(Fred)

"Get dressed for battle, meet me in the conference room." She told them and they both saluted.

"Sir yes Ma'am." Both echoed as she left and she laughed loudly as she went to her tent and entered the conference room. She waited till everyone entered. Severus entered shaking his head and was followed shortly after by Remus who was rubbing his temples. He was followed by rest of the house hold, all dressed their battle clothes and yawning. Ron and Alexis entered five minutes apart and Artimis smirked knowing that they had planned it that way. After everyone sat down she began reading the letter that had been sent to give them their orders. She pulled down the map and pointed to where they were stationed and asked for any questions. Nobody had any, everyone eerily silent. Artimis nodded and sent an Owl to Dumbledore.

"What do we do now?" Alexis asked and Artimis smiled.

"We wait, but I have something someone wants you to read." Artimis spoke handing Apollo's letter to Alexis. Alexis scanned it and laughed out loud, rubbing her eyes.

"Leave it to my puppies. And Vicky and Erica would drive anybody nuts." Alexis replied handing the letter back and Artimis smiled.

"Puppies? Those things aren't puppies, they're small dragons." Artimis teased and Alexis pouted. All of a sudden the was a pop in their tent and Dumbledore stood in front of the table.

"Ah, I'm am glad to see that everyone is well and things are as they should be for the most part." Dumbledore spoke in a riddle-like manner, pausing before continuing.

"Now, as all should know by now, the long awaited confrontation has been confirmed. Our one day of relative peace has not been without its suspicions. As we have vaugely suspected, the Enemy has been gathering its masses for, we are guessing, a last assault. A last for the side of good or evil, we do not know. But it has also been confirmed that the King pawn has decided to finally come into play. Voldemort has apparently felt that it was time he take part in this struggle over the Wizarding world. He should be in your sector at any point and time."

Alexis's demeanor immediately turned cold, and her calculating gaze narrowed at the Dark Lord's name. A foolish, but determined, thought bubbled up into Alexis's mind beneath the boiling rage she was starting to feel. This will be her time to finally make good her vows... Voldemort will not forget what he had put Alexis through... she would make sure of that...

Ron glanced at Alexis a bit nervously, feeling the angered vibe along with most others, but he refrained from saying anything, merely giving her an odd glance with the rest of them.

Artimis turned her view on Dumbledore, her hand going up to a spot on her arm. The spot everyone knew the branding mark was at.

"And Lucius Malfoy?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Here as well, we suspect him in your sector." Dumbledore replied to her and Artimis glared.

"Good, He owes me some blood and some flesh." Artimis snarled, feeling the rage smolder within her. He would die this day. This was his last day on earth and there was no way around it. Everyone looked at Artimis a bit fearfully as she flicked her eyes over her shoulder to her sword. After a moment of silence Dumbledore spoke.

"You should get going soon. The battle has been going on since dawn. Groups will switch out at different intervals throughout the day." He declared and everyone nodded as he apparated away. Artimis inhaled and looked at everyone with a smile, wondering who would not be coming back today.

"Everybody ready?" She asked and they nodded at her, none speaking.

"Well, let's go then." She spoke as they all began to apparate to the sector of the final battle they were assigned to.

------------------

Remus fumbled for clean clothing, shaking his head to rid of his strange weariness. He knew it was partly because of his hangover, but he also felt a bone weariness, feeling strained internally. He pushed it aside, thinking on the more persisting problems at hand. He stepped out of his tent, squinting at the light that met his oddly sensitive eyes. He turned, viewing Severus stalking over towards his tent, looking a bit on edge. Everyone was on edge and different in some way once they had started these last battles, so Remus didn't feel too nervous about his condition.

Severus stopped beside Remus, gazing around at the hustle and bustle with an indifferent stare.

"Artimis, I presume?" He asked, not looking at him.

"Yep. And you?" Remus replied.

"No. Made sure I was already awake."

"Lucky you. Better get to the Conference room and get this all figured out."

"Yep." Severus spoke. A look passed between them at the word, and they both grinned slightly before staring hastily towards Artimis's tent. Remus discreetly glance over at Severus, noting on how he had changed since he beginning of the summer. He was a lot more... bearable... interesting, even. A bit strange and different, but Remus thought he could get use to this new, well, _somewhat_ newer, Severus Snape.

As they started past Alexis's tent, Remus caught a glimpse of movement from within. He glanced over, thinking Alexis was just now waking. What met his gaze seemed to confirm that and some other things. He skidded to a halt outside Alexis's tent exit as he watched Ron step out of the tent, shirtless and only in boxers, Alexis right behind him in a uncomfortably small pajama outfit, smiling up at Ron. Severus came to a halt as well, staring at the two young people leaving Alexis's tent.

Alexis and Ron immediately stopped in their tracks beside one another, staring wide eyed at Remus. Alexis paled out as Ron blushed brightly.

Severus gave a loud sigh, shaking his head slowly as he looked them up and down. He turned to walk off, grumbling something under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Remus's eyes widened as he studied his daughter and Ron, noting how they both avoided his gaze. He put his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes vigorously, putting it down and staring at them once more, just to make sure he was seeing this. He turned away for a moment, putting his hand to his forehead as he tried to stay silent, remembering the little tidbit of advice he had gotten from Arthur.

_Don't interfere... let them come to you... don't give them reason to fear your reaction..._

With these thoughts buzzing through his mind, Remus gave a long sigh, turning and walking away without a word, following Severus to Artimis's tent.

Alexis and Ron watched him go a bit nervously, then looked at each other, letting out a sigh of their own. Alexis shook her head, pushing Ron towards his tent and smiling at him as she quickly turned into her own to go don her deuling outfit and grab her wand and beloved nunchucks.

She exited the tent once prepared, seeing Ron leave his, now fully dressed. He walked towards her, but Alexis held up a hand to stop him. She nodded her head towards Artimis's tent, gesturing him to enter first. He smirked and nodded, walking towards it. Alexis waited about five minutes, watching him enter it, then followed, looking as inconspicuous as possible.

--------------------------------

The household landed at the edge of a forest, the trees creating a back drop for the the scene before them. Hundreds of wizards, deatheaters and aurors alike were fighting for control of the clearing. There was the noticeable sound of sword fighting and the yelling of spells echoing through the air, dust rising from the moving feet. Artimis smirked, drawing her sword and holding it at her side, scanning for who she wished to see. Alas, her prey had not shown himself yet. She looked over as Alexis drew her nunchucks, beginning to spin them in anticipation. A second later Arthur and Ginny appeared next to them, wands drawn. Artimis looked to them and then peered at her family behind her, all who were bracing for the strain of battle. Artimis locked eyes with Draco and he looked at her with worry, his eyes shifting down toward the slightly noticeable bulge in her stomach and then back to her eyes. She nodded to him, and before she even gave the signal to move in, Alexis was out there, flinging herself into the glory of battle. Artimis smiled at her friend's back and then moved forward as well, her sword brought up as she approached, feeling the whole group move behind her. The first clash of metal sent Artimis into her battle mode and she constantly scanned the duels for a glimmer of long blonde hair. She knew he was there, she could feel it. She was just bidding her time for him to show himself. She continued to fight, parrying and blocking her attackers, feeling spells begin tossed over her shoulder by Hermione.

-----------------------

Alexis stood beside Artimis, gazing out over the battlefield with sparkling, eager eyes. She was charged and ready to go. The whoosh and zaps of spells mingled with the clash of weapons, going well with the smell of blood and magic that was heavy in the air. Alexis smirked to herself, gaze darting to the closest battles longingly. She looked over at Artimis, but she was still scanning the battlefield with a careful eye. Alexis sighed wth slight frustration, unhooking her nunchucks and spinning them effortlessly with anticipation. She heard Artimis draw her sword, and Alexis tensed, ready to run out to join the... fun. After a minute or two, Alexis grew impatient. She gave a quick glance behind her, feeling eyes on her, having a feeling they were Ron's. Two seconds later, Alexis ran forward before anyone else, twirling her nunchucks offensively, tired of waiting any longer.

She approached the first cluster of deatheaters, seeing that the few Aurors were struggling, being pushed back. Alexis could fix that. She jumped ahead of the wizards, snapping her nunchucks ahead of her, spinning with the movement as well. She downed the nearest surprised deatheater, turning tightly to take on the next. Two more surrounded her, and she felt a little cramped. She stepped back, then did a backflip out of the small circle, facing their backs and cracking her weapon against them before they even realized she was there.

They went down to her satisfaction, but she was then hit with a weight, falling to the ground as the breath was knocked out of her. Cloaked arms wrapped around her neck tightly, the man's weight crushing her ribs. Her arms being pinned, Alexis did they next best thing. She drew her head down, biting into the man's bare wrist without mercy, causing him to yelp and loosen his hold. Alexis took the time and scooted out from under him on her back, kicking out and slamming booted feet into his face harshly. Nose gushing blood and with a few missing teeth, they man fell back, laying still.

Alexis smirked, flipping to her feet and spinning just in time to bring up her nunchucks and block a blow from a metal staff. She gazed angrily into the dark eyeholes of the deatheater's mask, frozen as she strained to hold her stance. She thought a moment, then fell back, letting his own weight against her fall forward. Alexis fell on her back, bringing her feet up to catch the deatheater on the chest, using his momentum to flip him hard onto his back on the ground behind her. Alexis rolled away, jumping to her feet eagerly.

Looking around, she viewed Severus nearby, fighting barehanded with another deatheater, all attention focused upon his foe. She started forward towards him, but another Enemy jumped out in front of her. She sighed, spinning her nunchucks as he pulled out two short swords. Alexis immediately ran at him, and he quickly parried her attacks, backing up quickly to avoid Alexis's furied offense. Looking over her opponents shoulder, she saw Severus two feet from them, finally catching his opponent in the face and knocking him back. Alexis blocked a thrust to her stomach, flipping over him and cracking the guy across the back. He stumbled, but turned and slashed at her, almost catching her wrist.

She looked beside her, seeing Severus dispose of his foe with a flick of his wand. She also saw that Severus was oblivious to the enemy sword-weilder racing up to him. Alexis ducked a particular harsh slash of her foe, her enemy faltering for a minute. Alexis used the time to turn and shove Severus with her shoulder and flip out her nunchucks, catching the advancing enemy's sword with them and wrenching it out of his hands before he was able to attack Severus.

Snape froze in place for a moment, staring at Alexis in surprise of her sudden rescue. Alexis nodded at him, stumbling as her first opponent slashed at her, catching her across the arm.

She hissed in held back pain, but quickly became angry. Her nunchucks spun in a blur, finally catching him on the shoulder, then painfully across the face, knocking him prone to the ground. She gazed down at him with contempt, breathing heavily, unaware of another deatheater pointing a wand at her and mumbling something. She turned in time to see a flash of light racing towards her, but was unable to do anything. Suddenly she was shoved roughly to the ground, out of the way of the spell. Looking up, she viewed Severus in her place, quickly erecting a sheild spell in front of them, bracing as the spell made impact. Severus immediately shouted out a spell as well, and Alexis watched as their enemy fell.

She looked up at Severus with awe as he looked back down at her with slight surprise as well. He nodded his head to her, then turned and ran off, diving into his next confrontation. Alexis watched him go, seeing Ron skidding to a halt in his race towards her, no doubt on his way to intercept the spell as well. Alexis looked at him as he looked to her, and she shrugged her shoulders, flipping to her feet and scoping out her next target.

-----------------------

Artimis drew her sword in an arc as another Deatheater assaulted her with his own bladed weapon. She parried a thrust and the drove her sword down on the assialants shoulder, slicing through the flesh and some of the bone. She drew her sword out, glimpsing the blood dropping from it as her attacker fell at her feet in pain. He drew a wand and pointed it at her and she quickly stepped on his hand, driving her sword into his chest before he could speak a spell. She drew back and looked around, glimpsing everyone in some kind of affray. Then she saw it, the shiny silver hair that was Lucius signature. She knew that the time of repayment had come. She drew her sword up on anger and attacked the first deatheater in her path to her sworn foe. He fell under her blade, only being equiped with a wand. She moved on to the next, anger fueling her, a need for confrontation. She swung her sword out and quickly decaptiaed the unaware deatheater, swathing a path of blood in her quest. Then after a moment, he was before her. She glared as a semi-circle of cleared out space formed around them, all feeling the intense hatred from them both and not wanting to be in the way.

"Ah. So Callabella, we meet again." He stated and she glared at him in fury.

"Yes, and I do believe this shall be our last meeting. Why don't you remove that old mask so I can watch your face as you die?" She hissed at him and he lifted his hand to his face.

"I shall remove the mask simply so you may see the same thing as your mother before she died. I always knew you two would follow the same path." Lucius drawled as he tossed the mask to the side. Artimis held her sword at her side, anger from his words calling to that dark shadowy spot in her mind.

"How wrong you are, my dear pet..." She snarled at him and he smiled sat her, putting his own wand away and drawing an ornate sword. Artimis held her sword in front of her, bracing for the duel she had been waiting for since she was seven years old. He charged her and their swords sung a sympohany of clashing and clanging. After a few strikes and parrys, she finally caught him, catching his long pony tail of hair and slicing it from his head. He looked at her in small fury and then stepped back, standing tall in pride.

"You forget Artimis, you are mine." He spoke as he raised his hand to her. She felt a pain sear through her body from the mark in her arm and she winced at it in surprise. He lowered his hand and Artimis fought as he body lowered itself to her knees against her will.

"Drop it." He demanded and Artimis's hand automatically droppe her sword. Her mind was going a million miles a minute fighting this control he had over her. The pain in her arm intensified and she cried out in pain, feeling it swarm her whole body.

"Disobedence is not taken too lightly." Lucius stated as he approached her. Artimis fought like hell to gain control over her body, but she could not. Then, for a moment she was able to look up, for a moment, she regained control. That moment was all she needed.

She saw the throwing star lodging in Lucius's arm and she felt the anger rinsing up in her. She let the anger boil up in her, feeling her eyes turn black. Lucius stabilized himself and thought he took control of her again. The pain slightly coming back to Artimis. She heard his voice, looking down at the ground.

"Come to me." He told her and she looked at him, smiling like no tomorrow. She had control of her body now, there was nothing he could do to save himself.

"Not this time." She hissed as she pulled her arms up and sent a spiral of shadows toward him, knocking him to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed her sword, walking over to him and stepping on his chest and placing her sword tip under his throat. Her eyes were still black and the shadows waved over her. He looked at her in fear and she smiled at him.

"This is too easy. Oh well." She stated as she raised her sword and drove it deeply into his chest, right where his heart should've been. She saw the stunned look in his eyes as his heart stopped and she smirked in satisfaction.

But as suddenly as he died, a rip of pain pulled through her arm and she fell to the ground, grabbing it with her other hand as she felt blood soak her uniform.

**_Many Miles away at Manor Dela Loyalty..._ **

Naricissa Malfoy looked out a barred window, watching the sun rise high into the sky. Parvait sat, watching as Erica and Vicky played with the kids. Suddenly, Narcissa fell to the ground screaming, holding her arm. Parvati was immediately at her side, looking at her in concern. After a moment, Narcissa drew in a relieved breath and smiled.

"He's dead. I am free. I need a drink." She declared as she got up and walked out of the room, blood pouring down her arm.

**_Back at the battlefeild..._ **

Artimis got to her feet, breathing heavily. The pain had subsided and she felt the blood still rushing from her arm. That could be dealt with later. Artimis gripped her sword and moved to Lucius's corpse, glimpsing the illusion fall from his face as she read the word 'deatheater' carved in his forehead from their last meeting. She smiled in satisfaction and raised her sword above her head, cutting Lucius's head from his body, making sure their was no way he could come back to life to haunt her. She then let her anger fuel her and she raised her sword, driving it into Lucius at many different areas, going into blender mode. After a few moments and she was drenched in his blood she regained control and looked at the bloody pulp before her.

"Now, _that _is art. Look at the precision and beauty of it. A true picasso." Artimis spoke with humor and then she heard Alexis.

"Artimis, Battle. Hello." She yelled and Artimis picked up her sword, squinting her eyes in the noon light. The sunlight was gleaming off of all the metal in the feild and Artimis smiled in contentment of fulfilling one goal and she moved back into the fray, realizing that she was getting hungry. She rushed off into the battle ignoring the wary look from her companions.

---------------------------

Alexis spun her nunchucks in a fury, making sure that she didn't get angered enough that she lost her temper. The only reason being that she had Ron at her back. They stood within a small circle of deatheaters, downing one after another, while making sure the other was safe from sneak attacks. With him at her back, she felt calm enough not to worry about flaming up and hurting him.

She stepped forward as her most recent assailant backed up, going with him to make sure she finished him off. Once again, she felt a back against hers, but this one was different, more muscular, a bit wider than Ron's.

She spared a moment to look up over her shoulder, meeting deep, hazelnut brown eyes. She frowned in confusion, scanning the tall, well built, and pretty handsome, fellow. A thought clicked in her mind as she quickly fended off another blow from an opponent.

"Neville?" She asked, looking up once again. The tall man threw a spell at an advancing deatheater, then looked down at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"The one and only." He replied in a deep voice. Alexis's eyes widened in slight surprise, and she viewed Ron a few feet away, grappling with his own foe. She looked up at Neville once again, and he blocked a spell thrown at him with his wand.

"Well, you've grown up..." Alexis spoke, turning around, keeping her back against his as she snapped her nunchucks sharply at an enemy. He snickered. "You have too... well, in other aspects... you don't seem too much taller..."

Alexis laughed, then ducked as a deatheater tried to high kick her. She jumped back up, ramming him in the face with her weapon. She walked backwards until she felt what she thought was Neville's back against hers again. She ducked and attacked for a moment in place, until she realized that the person whose back was against hers seemed shorter than Neville. She looked behind her, seeing bleach blonde hair. Alexis sighed, mumbling to herself sacastically. "Why don't we all play 'Revolving Backs' with Alexis... it's fun confusing her... hello Draco."

Draco grunted back a greeting, punching out at his opponent. She attacked her next opponent with eagerness, wondering as a side thought whose back would be to hers next. Surprisingly, Draco stayed with her for some time. She fell back as her opponent rushed her, and Draco held her up as she gained back her balance. She grumbled a thanks as she stepped up and bashed the deatheater's head in with her nunchucks, blood spattering her lightly. Suddeny she felt Draco stiffen behind her, feeling him go rigid. She finished off the deatheater she had been fighting, then turned, thinking Draco had been hurt. But she froze in confusion, seeing the look of concern and anger on his features.

Alexis followed his gaze until he saw two figures facing off. One was Artimis, the other one was Lucius Malfoy. She stepped forward, eyes wide as she viewed Artimis on her knees, Lucius gazing at her intensely as he held out a hand, obviously controlling her movements. Alexis's eyes narrowed in anger, and she began walking towards them, quickly and efficiently removing anyone that got in her way.

Alexis got close enough to the two that she heard Lucius's silky voice commanding. "Drop it."

Watching with seething rage, she viewed as Artimis dropped her sword, a look of intense struggle and anger on her features. To Alexis, it almost looked like the Imperio Curse. And Alexis didn't like that curse. Not in the least bit, not since it had been used on her to try and destroy her best friend.

Alexis stepped forward, reaching into a back pocket.

_I think it's about time to test out my new toys... _Alexis thought to herself as she pulled out the three large throwing stars that had once been used on her. Sensing Draco not far behind her, she took careful aim, then chucked one of the weighty stars, watching it slice through the air and lodging itself deep into Lucius's arm. Alexis smirked.

"Oooh... I like... a lot..." She spoke to herself, watching in satisfaction as Malfoy Sr. faltered, losing control of Artimis for a moment. Watching, Alexis knew that's all the time Artimis needed to gain back control of her body. Lucius seemed to think that he had control over Artimis oce again, commanding in a silky voice. "Come to me."

Artimis looked up with _that _smirk on her face, and replied. "Not this time."

Alexis smiled, speaking to herself. "Yep, she's okay."

She turned, gazing off into the battlefield, looking for another opponent. Before running off though, she made a mental note to herself. _Remember to get that star from his body later... if I can find it..._

As Alexis surveyed the battlefeild, she noticed a group of deatheaters off to the side surrounding something. She squinted, realizing that half of those deatheaters were on the ground, dead. Cocking her head with confused interest, she glimpsed Hailey Garnet standing in the midst of the group, trying her hardest to maintain the upper hand, and not doing too bad a job at it, seeing as she was the only one admist the group of deatheaters. Still, Alexis saw that she could do with a little help. She started running towards her and her assailants, ducking blows and dodging spells. She skidded to a halt, seeing Hailey pitted against a foe, seeming to have a tough time of it. Alexis concentrated a bit, working herself up until she was able to conjure her flames, forming a large green fireball in her arms. She tensed, then jet it towards the deatheater after making sure it wouldn't hit Hailey.

It was then that Alexis viewed Ron jumping into the path of the flames, a look of determination on his features as he watched it spiral towards him. And it was too late for Alexis to stop her fiery jet. Her eyes widened with horror and she yelled aloud. "RON! NO!"

She turned slightly, cringing, and covered her eyes, unable to handle seeing him be hit by her fireball. She trembled with sorrow and fear as she crouched there, waiting for his screams. But, the scream that met her ears she realized was not Ron's, but someone else's. She decided to risk a peek and looked under her arms, staring with shimmering wide eyes in Ron's direction. Ron stood there still, but Alexis saw that he wasn't crispy, nor even singed. He stood gazing at her with a look of amazement on his face, perfectly untouched, and Alexis saw that the deatheater she was originally aiming at was flailing about, wreathed in green flame. Hailey stood frozen in place, looking back from Alexis to Ron with awe. Alexis stood straight, mouth hanging slightly open as she looked at Ron. Ron gazed back for a moment, then broke out in a huge smile.

"Oh yeah! Score for me..." He called out happily, grinning at Alexis.

First, Alexis felt a major swell of relief and happiness, glad that he hadn't been turned into a stick of firewood. But that was immediately followed by anger. She narrowed her eyes at Ron, yelling angrily.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking! I could of _killed _you! What, you _want _me to go ballistic or something!"

Ron's grin faded slightly as he heard her ranting, and he looked away a bit guiltily. But he smirked and looked back up at her.

"Key word... _could_. But, you didn't..." He spoke.

Alexis opened her mouth to berate him again, but closed it in realization of his words. He was _immune _to her flames... Just like Artimis and Remus... She couldn't hurt him now...

She glared a last time at Ron, then turned to see how Artimis was doing. She saw her standing above a very dead, very bloody, Lucius Malfoy, repeatedly plunging her sword into his mutilated corpse. A little unnerved, Alexis decided it was time she moved on.

"Artimis, Battle. Hello."

Artimis looked up, seeming to finally realize he was dead. Alexis nodded in approval, then turned, looking for another opponent. But, due to her most recent worry, Alexis didn't hear the spell being muttered, nor see the wand aimed right at her back. She only realized this as she turned around, face to face with the deatheater as the spell flew at her, slamming into her body and sending her into pained unconciousness.

-----------------------------

Artimis was a very happy fighter at the moment, having just completed a life quest. She lifted her sword to attack when she heard a very loud manly yell.

"ALEXIS!" Ron's voice echoed despairingly and Artimis spun around, her eyes searching for the bouncing head of white hair. Artimis looked to where Ron was runnning and saw Alexis sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

She felt anger consume her, she was not about to lose Alexis when she had just accomplished so much. Artimis lowered her sword, looking at the advancing Deatheaters. She felt the shadows wisp around her as she gave up control, letting the shadows over take her sense.

"I am so sick of my family getting hurt!" She screamed loudly, letting the shadows rush out from her, covering the ground and erupting from her, turning the broad daylight into solid blackness. She looked around, noticing everyone in their blindness, but being able to see perfectly herself. She growled as she raised her sword and sliced it the nearest deatheater, watching as he fell, the only sound she could hear was the sound of her sword slicing through the air. She moved through the group of deatheaters around Alexis, feeling nothing. She was angry, so angry that she had lost all control. She would not let this battle cause her more loss. She then saw a flash of the only thing that could calm her, green flame. Artimis turned to see Alexis, standing next to Ron, both of them consumed in her flames. Artimis felt relief and with that relief, the shadows receeded quickly into her. She quickly realized that her power did not come with out a price, for she didn't even have the energy to stand. She watched as everyone covered their eyes in the light, falling to her knees in the midst of several bodies. She saw Draco rush toward her and a black owl landed on her shoulder. She quickly took the letter and opened it, noting that there weren't that many deatheaters left in this area.

_"Return to your encampment, you next patrol is at dusk. _

_-Apollo"_

She read the quick message as another owl landed on Arthur's shoulder. Artimis let Draco help her up as she yelled loudly.

"Manor, To the camp." She yelled and all her family looked at her, apparating away quickly. Artimis clung to Draco as he apparated them away, Artimis not having the strength. They landed in the camp and they all breathed a sigh of relief, looking as Arthur and Ginny returned as well. Artimis let Draco lead her to their tent and she took a short nap on the couch.

---------------------------------

"ALEXIS!" Ron yelled as he raced towards where he saw Alexis fall, praying that she was alright, that it was just another meager spell. As he ran towards her still form, he noticed that Artimis had seen her fall as well. He watched as she seemed to be consumed in writhing black shadows, turning to look out over the battlefield. Ron skidded up to Alexis's side as the shadows spread through the air, washing over Ron and chilling him to the bone. He came to a quick halt, unable to see anything in the shadowy blackness as he shivered. He fell to his knees, pulling out his wand as he felt along the ground, hoping to come across his Love. His fingers brushed over a small, warm hand, and a little hope filled him as he scooted closer. He felt around some more, calling out.

"Alexis? Where is she... oh, right there... oops, sorry..." he mumbled worriedly as he found her, touching her face gently. He brought up his wand with a hand, trying to steady it with his shivering. He spoke through chattering teeth. "_E... Ennervate!_"

He waited for an anxious moment until he heard a soft groan. He smiled into the darkness, recognizing Alexis's voice.

"Whoa... it's dark... when did I fall asleep?"

"Alexis! Are you alright? Artimis is going haywire..." Ron spoke urgently, looking down and around blindly.

Alexis gazed upwards at Ron's worried face, seeing that he couldn't actually see her. She groaned in her soreness, sitting up slowly and touching his hand. He jumped a little, then grasped it tightly. Alexis gazed around, hearing the cold swooshing of steel. She surveyed her surroundings seeing that it was very dark, but not enough that Alexis couldn't see. But she saw everyone, Aurors and deatheaters alike, groping around blindly. Confused, Alexis gazed towards a quickly moving person, recognizing the swish of long black hair. She heard a few soft thuds, realizing them as bodies falling to the ground. Growing kind of fed up with this, Alexis focused and erupted into green flame, consuming both her and Ron. Ron jumped slightly in surprise, looking around now that he could see through the green tint. He gazed down at Alexis as he helped her to her feet.

"Dude... this is pretty cool..." Ron mumbled to himself, moving his hand around in the dancing flames, smirking at how they merely flickered about his hand, warming his skin enough to block out the cold from Artimis's shadowy powers. Alexis shook her head and smirked at him, lookng out over the battlefeild towards Artimis. She had just finished off a deatheater with a quick and powerful slice, then saw her turn to look at Alexis. Upon seeing her, Artimis seemed to lose her tenseness, the shadows and coldness receding back into her quickly. She squinted as sunlight once again shone on the battlefeild, seeing the rest of the fighters and what little remainder of deatheaters stand shakily, shivering slightly.

Artimis fell to her knees in the midst of several sliced bodies, breathing heavily. Alexis let down her flames, watching her with a bit of concern, letting go of Ron's hand quickly as people started to look around.

A black owl landed on Artimis's shoulder as Draco rushed up to her, and she heard her yell tiredly. "Manor. To the camp."

Alexis nodded, looking up at Ron. He nodded to and they both apparated back to the campsite after watching Draco apparate him and Artimis away.


	25. The Eye of The Storm

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 17  
**"The Eye of The Storm"

**Author's Note:** Yes, We Updated! Yes, you can jump for joy... Seeing as I, Deep Shadows, had nothing to read and all thrity chapters of Seven Years Later at My fingertips, I figured i might as well give you all something to read... So PLEASE REVEIW! It will give me somethig to read...

---------------------------------

Alexis apparated back at the busy campsite, Ron a mere second behind her. They stood in the midst of the circle of tents, silent for a moment. Then Alexis, still shaky of the events she had just witnessed, plopped to the dusty ground in a fit of childishness. Ron stepped back in surprise, looking down at her in confusion. They several or so people around them gazed towards them oddly, wondering what the hell she was doing.

Alexis crossed her arms, lower lip trembling as she glared up at Ron, tears shimmering in her bright green eyes. Ron looked lost on what to do as she hissed.

"You are a fucking idiot."

"Wha... huh?" He stammered, looking down at her in confusion. Alexis looked away momentarily, sniffling quietly, a tear running down her cheek. She snapped her head back up at him, yelling.

"I can't believe you did that! For all I knew, and you as well probably, you could've been toasted alive! Did you not care or something!"  
Ron's eyes widened, and he looked down at her a bit guiltily as the tears started coming. He replied quietly.

"Of course I care Lexy... I was just..."

"No you don't! What if you weren't immune to the flames, what if you died? Did any thought run through your head on how _I_ would take that! I wouldn't be able to!" She sobbed out, glaring up at him in anger, concern, and slight relief. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, wincing at her expression.

Alexis continued on relentlessly. "Right. You dying on top of Artimis these days and all the death and nervousness and all the fear... It's... It's just too damn much!" She wailed, burying her head in her arms as she cried. Their small audience immediately quieted as they stared at Alexis in disbelief, this little stunt being a first for her.

Ron looked around nervously for a moment, then kneeled down next to her, hesitantly touching her shoulder.

"Alexis... I, it's alright... see, I'm fine. That's all that matters... everything's okay..."

"Yeah, maybe to you! Here I am, trying to be calm and chipper so as to comfort these people somewhat, and you go and pull that little stunt. There's only so much I can handle okay! I'm not the damn She-Hulk as some people like to think! I don't like you right now... go away..." She sobbed into her arms, bringing her knees up under her chin. Ron looked hurt and very guilty, and he stood up dejectedly, turning slowly to leave her. Alexis looked up fearfully, gazing at him with wide eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

"Wait! Ron! Don't leave... I do like you, don't go... I n, need chocolate..." She sobbed out, once again burying her face. Ron turned and looked down at her, a very slight smirk on his features for a moment as he knelt next to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"You are such a dork... but right now, I just want an extra hot fudge sundae with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup... and some peanuts... without a spoon..." She mumbled to herself, leaning her head against his shoulder as she trembled with quiet sobs.

Ron patted her hair as she quieted somewhat. "Okay honey... we'll go get some chocolate... just stop crying, please..." He spoke quietly into her ear, standing and pulling her to her feet. She leaned against him, sniffling as she took a deep breath, nodding. He slowly started towards her tent, Alexis leaning on him, glaring at a few people as they passed.

-------------------

Draco went to the back bedroom of his and Artimis's tent, grabbing the blanket off of the bed and walking back to the living room where Artimis had collapsed on the couch. He laid it over her, tenderly tucking her in. He lifted her head slightly and sat on the couch, placing her head on his lap as she slept. He watched her sleep, feeling guilty as hell for not letting Artimis know about the power the branding mark had over her. He never thought the bond would be that strong. He teared up as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, moving aside her braid of ebony hair. She moved her arm in her sleep and he looked at it, seeing it as the one where his father's mark had been. He noticed a dark stain on Artimis's dueling suit and he took her arm in his hand, lifting the sleeve to examine it. He saw a bleeding wound where the burn was. It didn't look good to him and Draco grew worried. He quickly lifted her head and walked out of the tent, rushing toward Hailey's tent. He entered it and saw her looking in a book.

"Hailey, Artimis is bleeding. From the burn mark. It doesn't look good." He panicky told her and she straightened up quickly, grabbing her wand and following Draco as he rushed for their tent. Draco saw everyone looked at them in concern as they bolted into the tent. Draco lead Hailey over to Artimis and showed her the wound and Hailey winced.

"That must hurt like hell." She spoke as she pointed her wand at it and quickly stopped the bleeding. After examining the wound she pulled out some gauze and wrapped the wound tightly. Draco watched her with eagle eyes as she got up and looked at Draco carefully. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"She's fine. She's going to be fine." Hailey told him and with that she left, Draco watching after her.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Artimis was heard and Draco turned around quickly, kneeling by Artimis.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hailey just wrapped your arm. It was bleeding bad. Are you feeling ok honey?" He questioned and he saw as Artimis calmed and smiled at him after looking at her bandaged arm.

"Oh. Yes, I am fine. But the baby, its wants food. But me, I want a hug." Artimis told him and he smiled lovingly at her as he leaned down and embraced her, picking her up almost as he held her to him. After a minute he laid her back down and smirked.0

"The baby will just have to wait. I have something to ask it's mother." Draco spoke softly, reaching down and caressing Artimis's cheek. She smiled and placed her own hand over his. He looked into her eyes and knew the time was right.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked her and she smiled, kissing his hand.

"More than I can ever know." She spoke and his heart melted. He braced for the biggest question of his life, reaching his hand in his pocket for the box.

"Artimis, I have been trying to say this all week, but Artimis, will you-"

"Artimis, sis, where are you! Oh. Sorry." Apollo was heard shouting and Draco shut up, pulling his hand back to himself. He looked to Apollo and glared and then stormed to the back bedroom without a word. He flung the door closed and kicked the nearest piece of furniture, which was a dresser.

"God damn it! Trying to be romantic is goddamn impossible with all these interrupting people." He yelled, kicking the dresser again. He took out a good amount of frustration out on that and then collapsed on their bed, closing his eyes, trying to go to sleep. After a moment, the door opened and he feigned sleep. He felt Artimis walk up to bed and crawl into it beside him. He pretended to be asleep and wrapped her in his arms. She spoke softly to him.

"I don't know what you want to ask me, but if it is so important to you dear, then ask me when ever, even if there are people around. I wouldn't care if the whole world was present. I don't even know why I am saying this, you're asleep, but I guess I needed to say it. Night my love." She mused to herself and he held her tighter to him, snoring a bit for effect. He felt her snuggle close to him and then he heard the deep breathing of slumber. He opened his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Alright love. I'll ask you tonight." He stated as he laid his head down behind her, feeling the warmth and softness of her body against him. He moved his hand down over her stomach and then closed his eyes, falling asleep holding Artimis in his arms.

---------------------------------------

Remus had apparated back to the campsite, looking around urgently for Alexis after seeing her slammed with the spell and Artimis's little anger spiel. He walked out from his tent, scanning the campgrounds. A quick glance showed him where she was, plopped in the middle of the circle of tents, crying her eyes out and yelling at a really confused Ron. Upon listening to her, he knew she had good reason. Yet he was still dumbfounded on how Ron had managed to find a way to become immune to Alexis's flames in the first place. He stepped forward, brow furrowed at Alexis's state. He knew that all this had to have affected her more than she let on, and he guessed it was just her time to express that.

Ron had seemed to quiet her, and after a few words, they both started towards Alexis's tent. Remus watched them go, shaking his head with confusion. Severus, who was standing beside him, mumbled something, but Remus was too preoccupied to listen.

He sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to think.

_I know I shouldn't say anything... should just let them be... but this is too bloody confusing! I have _got_ to know something!_

He fought with himself for a minute, then dropped his hands to his side with a sigh, making up his mind and started walking determinedly towards Alexis's tent. He approached it, entering quietly and silently making his way to the Kitchen, looking in upon the scene.

Alexis sat at her Kitchen table, all papers and weapons pushed to the floor, holding a large ice cream cone drowned in three different types of chocolate, sniffling as she ate contentedly. Ron sat beside her, an arm around her shoulders comfortingly as he trailed his fingers across her back, watching her with slight worry. Remus leaned against the doorframe, watching them quietly for a moment. Then Alexis looked up towards the door, going wide eyed and almost choking on a peanut.

Ron cocked his head in confusion, then turned and met Remus's gaze. He quickly moved his arm, folding his hands in his lap as he stared wide eyed at Remus. Remus stepped forward into the Kitchen, walking up beside the table as Alexis lowered her half eaten ice cream cone. All three were quiet for a moment, then Remus cracked.

"I know I'm not suppose to say anything, but this is driving me bonkers. Please, I'm begging you, tell me what's going on with you two?" He spoke a bit pleadingly, watching them eagerly. Ron and Alexis looked at each other for a moment, then Alexis sighed.

"Alexis, you can talk to me. I'm your father... please. I think I have some right to know." Remus added. Alexis looked up at him with slightly reddened eyes, then took a deep breath, looking back at Ron.

"Well... we aren't too sure ourselves... but, yes. There is something between us Remus. We... I was, too nervous to say anything to you... afraid you'd disapprove... hm, guess you found out anyway..." Alexis spoke, looking away. Ron nodded, looking at the ground, blushing slightly. Remus sighed with relief, glad that he at least had some substantial facts to go on. He gazed at them tenderly, smirking.

"I don't disapprove. But I worry at times... I just want you to be happy. I don't want you two to be scared of me. I also want you to know that I'm always there if you need help or something. Remember that." Remus spoke softly, and they both gazed up at him, looking relieved. Then Remus gazed a bit sternly at Ron.

"Still... I would like to talk to you sometime soon... just to get things straight..."

Alexis sighed with exasperation, shaking her head and looking away as Ron nodded quickly, staring wide eyed at Remus. Remus smirked at them and spoke again.

"Now, are you alright Alexis? You seemed a bit well, frustrated, a few minutes ago out there... you aren't hurt or anything are you?" Remus asked with concern, stepping up to the table as Ron turned to look at Alexis as well.

"No, just everything at once... it, it finally caught up with me. My turn for a little outburst." She replied sheepishly, using her free hand to rub her arm.

"Otherwise I'm- ouch!" She hissed quietly, wincing. She looked where she had just rubbed, bringing her hand away sticky with blood. Remus's eyes widened with worry, and Ron pulled her around to study her arm. There was a lengthy slice across the top of her arm that was still bleeding, seemingly from a sword of sorts. She hadn't actually realized it, pushing the pain away in the midst of her hissy fit over Ron. Well, she felt it now. Remus stepped up to them.

"Let me see it... my god. Let me fix that for you before it gets worse..."

"No. let me do it. I, I want to talk to her too." Ron stopped him. Remus looked down at him for a moment, then nodded, looking to Alexis once more with worry. She nodded gratefully, then Remus quietly left the tent.

Ron turned back to Alexis, gently probing her wound and summoning some medical supplies. Alexis put down her half eaten ice cream cone, watching him with interest, still sniffling slightly. They were quiet for a moment as Ron gently wiped away the blood from the open wound, Alexis wincing slightly. As he went for bandages, he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Alexis."

Alexis looked up at him with confusion. He continued on.

"I didn't mean for you to get nervous... but, I had to make sure. I had an idea the night you... lost it for a while, but wasn't certain. I had to find out... I, I can't explain why..."

Alexis smiled softly at him as he gazed at her apologetically. Unshed tears shimmered in her emerald eyes as she whispered back.

"I understand Ron. It's just that... you scared me bad... I don't know what I'd do if I had hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and-"

Her breath was stolen from her as Ron leaned over and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, melting against him as he wrapped her in a loose embrace, kiss growing more passionate. She brought a hand up to his face as he caressed her neck softly, her heart beating quicker as she leaned against him.

They parted after a moment, Ron gazing down at her with half lidded eyes as she looked up at him giddily. He smiled sweetly at her, and she sighed contentedly. They lost themselves in each others eyes for a moment, still in each other's arms. They had never felt so whole in their lives as they were now, together.

Ron pulled away finally, gazing down at her injury with shining eyes and proceeding to finish bandaging it, Alexis watching him with admiration the entire time, oblivious to all else.

------------------------------------

Severus apparated to the camp with a very heavy mind. Alexis Whyte had saved him. Him, the bane of her existence, someone he felt she held in the same regards that she held the Dark Lord himself. And she had saved him. He was confused. He, Severus Snape, would not be stuck with confusion. He would find Alexis and figure out why the hell she had saved him. He walked out of his tent looking for Alexis when he heard her screaming at Ron. He looked and gasped in surprise at what he saw. Alexis Whyte was sitting on the ground, throwing a hissy fit and, well, crying.

"I have got to stop drinking." He spoke as he watched Ron kneel by her and get her to her feet, walking them to her tent. He started that direction when he saw Remus sneak into the tent. _I shall wait..._ He thought as he headed to the shadows to wait by her tent. Then as he stood there, another thought dawned on him.

_I saved her... The bane of my existence... The one true pain in the ass... And yet, I did not even hesitate in saving her... There is something wrong with this situation... I know, It was just me feeling a debt of sorts and quickly repaying it... Yes... That is it..._ He thought as he watched Remus walk out of the tent. Severus pulled his cold reserve over his face and stalked quietly into her tent.

As silently as possible, he made his way to what he thought was the Kitchen, but stopped at the scene he had almost walked in upon.

Alexis sat in one chair pulled up right next to the chair Ron was situated in. She had her head leaning against his shoulder, smiling as she licked at a large ice cream cone. Ron sat with a grin, gazing down at her with an arm around her shoulders, gently rubbing her bare arm. Severus raised an eyebrow as Alexis looked up at Ron, smirking as she brought her cone up to his face, accidentally rubbing some of the ice cream onto his nose. Ron pulled back in slight surprise, and they both laughed. Once quieted, Alexis grinned up at him, raising her head and licking the ice cream off his nose. Severus sneered as he spoke aloud, interrupting them.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Alexis froze, eyes going wide as she recognized the silky voice. Ron snapped his head around, gazing nervously up at Severus as he stalked out of the shadows, arms folded and sneering at the two. Alexis swallowed, moving slightly away from Ron as he brought his arm back to himself.

"Oh, excuse me. Did I interrupt something important?" He commented sarcastically, watching them.

"Uh, no..." Ron stammered, looking slightly red in the face. Alexis glared slightly.

"Does no one know how to knock in this bloody camp!" She exclaimed frustrated.

Severus rolled his eyes, then stood straight, speaking a bit softly. "I would like to speak to you for a minute, Whyte. _Alone_.'' He emphasized, staring at Ron, who didn't seem as if he was going to budge. Alexis studied him for a moment, but she would like to find something out as well. She looked up at Ron. "Just for a minute, K?"

He frowned slightly, but got up, nodding. Alexis smiled gratefully as he began walking out he Tent, glancing at Severus warily for a moment.

The Kitchen was very quiet as Severus stood there, avoiding eye contact as Alexis looked about a bit nervously. She swallowed, coughing once. "So uh... what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Severus took a breath, finally looking to her. There was no sarcasm nor irritation in his coal black eyes, only curiosity and confusion. "Out on the battlefield, not to long ago... You had um... interfered in a confrontation that might have very well ended up with uh... me being..."

"You're saying I saved your life." Alexis stated calmly, watching him. Severus also saw no sarcasm or humor in her eyes, which slightly unnerved him. He continued. "Yes. And I was wondering... why?" He finished softly, watching Alexis curiously. Alexis looked down at the ground, actually lost for a reply. Why _did _she save Snape? Well, it _was _the right thing... and she hadn't really stopped to think about it, she just, well, did it. She looked up at him a bit smugly.

"Well... maybe I just... felt like it. Yeah... is there a problem with that?" She informed, watching him a bit nervously. Severus nodded to himself. "No, there's nothing wrong with that... I was just curious..."

Alexis narrowed her eyes for a moment, studying Severus. He raised an eyebrow at her, a bit confused.

"Hold on a minute... you... you saved _me_ as well. What's up with that?" She questioned, watching Severus with a slight smirk. His eyes widened for a brief second as he fished around for an excuse of his own for his past actions. He straightened himself after a moment, inclining his head slightly in a proud manner as he looked down at her, equally smug.

"I... I had felt like it as well. Why, do you find that wrong?"

"Oh no... no, not at all. I was, like you, just curious." Alexis replied, looking confident. Severus nodded, and they stood there quietly for a moment, gazing at each other. Alexis smiled at him, and, after a moment, Severus gave her a small smile as well. Then he nodded to her, turned and promptly exited the tent, feeling much better now that he had gotten that off his shoulders, knowing there was more to Alexis's words than she let on. But, he knew that Alexis felt there were more to his words as well. But they both were content to let that go unspoken, more than satisfied with the spoken reasons.

------------------------------------

Artimis was once again awoken by an owl and she got up quickly, waking Draco up in the process. She got up, fixed her hair and stuff and headed to make sure everyone was ready. To her surprise they were, even Alexis, who walked in her conference room, two minutes after Ron.

_They are getting closer..._ Artimis mused as Dumbledore showed up and gave them instructions. The thing that made Artimis drool was the ornate sword to which Dumbledore bestowed upon Harry. Artimis couldn't help but drool, come on it was a sword. After another riddle like lecture Dumbledore left and they all looked over a map for a moment. Then, after figuring out the best place for a good offensive and a defensive, they all, armed and prepared, apparated to the battlefield, all a bit apprehensive.

--------------------------------------

Now go! Review!  
_Deep Shadows_


	26. The Fall of a Tyrant

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 18  
**"The Fall of a Tyrant"  
-----------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, we finally get to the FINAL final battle... We've had what three so far?...BTW a lot of hard work and sleepless night went into this chapter... So review for our sleeplessness!

--------------------

Dusk was just settling about the mysterious lands of Stonehenge. The light was dimming quickly with the coming of night, thin gray clouds massing together, blocking out both sun and moon. The dreary overcast sky added to the impending fights about to take place.

The group from Manor Dela Loyalty apparated back to the scene of intense battle, everyone almost immediately ducking to avoid the barrage of spells thrown at them. There was no time to study the enemy, and everyone began splitting up to plunge into battle.

Alexis gazed out over the field, snapping out her nunchucks and preparing to dash out in front as was her custom. Just as she took her first running step, a hand latched around arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned in confusion, gazing up into Ron's face.

He smiled once, though, seemingly with a tinge of sadness. He whispered quietly to her. "Just in case..."

Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side and leaning down, kissing her deeply, leaving Alexis breathless. He pulled back all too soon, gazing down at her tenderly before letting her go and dashing out into the fray, wand clutched in his hand, a determined expression on his face.

Alexis watched him go for a moment, grinning. Then she shook her head, looking around quickly. A deadly smirk dawned on her face as she ran into the battle.

She scoped out her first target, not slowing down in the least as she raced towards him. About two feet away, she switched to her wolf form, jumping onto him, long claws digging deeply into his back as he fell under the sudden weight. He squirmed uselessly as Alexis snapped jaws on the back of his neck, crushing his spinal column with powerful jaws.

He immediately lay still and she gave a wolf grin, spat out blood, and leapt off him, pouncing at a running deatheater, latching dagger like teeth around his ankle. He grunted painfully as he stumbled and tripped, thudding to the ground. Alexis bit deeper, shaking her head and rendering his leg useless. He kicked out at her with his good leg, catching her in the chest. She fell back, gasping for breath as she lowered her head and glared. She barked savagely and tore into his other leg, leaving him immobile and yowling in pain.

She dove in for the kill with a rough hand grabbed the ruff of her neck, dragging her back harshly and throwing her onto the ground.

"Bad dog. _Sit_..." The deatheater hissed at her tauntingly, kicking her in the ribs when she attempted to jump up. She switched back to human form quickly, hissing with pain. She looked up at him, glaring angrily.

"Wrong move. And I'm a _wolf_... _not_ a dog..." She growled. But as she rose to her knees, two large bodies ran at her assailant from opposite sides. The bulky men simultaneously bashed into the deatheater, crushing him between them. Alexis realized the two men were Crabbe and Goyle. They parted, causing the deatheater to crumple to the ground between them, out cold. Alexis looked up at them oddly. "Uh... thanks."

"Anytime Alexis." Goyle replied, looking to Crabbe. "Shall we move on?"  
"I suppose so." Crabbe answered. They both nodded at Alexis, then took off in the same direction, looking for the next opponent to try the mosh-pit-move on, as Alexis deemed it. She watched them leave, shaking her head in amusement. She turned as she rose to her feet, seeing Remus running into the fray, Artimis and Severus not far behind him. But, something was wrong. Remus looked a lot paler than usual... She watched as his running faltered, and he stumbled to a halt, doubling over, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

Alexis's eyes widened, and she looked up at the sky. The slushy gray clouds that had covered the sky moments before were slowly parting, revealing dozens of bright, dazzling stars... and a full moon.

She gasped, gaze darting back to Remus. He was on his knees now, arms clutched around his stomach as he trembled violently, trying his hardest to contain the beast within. Alexis stepped towards him hesitantly, watching as grayish brown fur started sprouting over his skin, ears becoming pointed as his face became elongated. His face was scrunched with pain as tears shone in his amber eyes, crouching down further as his bones cracked and lengthened, ripping his muscles and tearing the clothes he wore. Gleaming, razor sharp fangs sprouted in the long jowls of his wolfish looking face, and Remus threw his head back, crying out in agony.

The cry trailed off into a mournful inhumane howl as the change made itself complete, leaving in Remus's place a crazed and confused werewolf. Almost all activity ceased around him, Aurors and deatheaters alike slowly backing away from the beast fearfully.

Alexis also backed up a step, but froze with fear as the werewolf turned his gaze upon the two nearest humans, Artimis and Severus. Severus had flung Artimis down behind him, glaring at Remus warily as Artimis looked up at him hopelessly.

Alexis stepped forward, gaze on the ground as she searched for something. She found her item and picked up a large stone, hefting it in her hand as she looked back up. The werewolf was slowly stalking towards Severus and Artimis, a hungry and angered look in his eyes as he lowered his head, teeth bared and gleaming. Acting on impulse, Alexis took aim and chucked the rock at Remus, hitting him square in the side of his head.

Remus stumbled to a stop, letting out a confused yelp. He turned his angered glare to Alexis, growling loudly and turning towards her, crouching low. Alexis froze, eyes widened as the werewolf poised to make a running leap at her. She thought to herself as she gazed at the crazed beast.

_Oh boy... _

----------------------------------------------------------

Artimis rushed into the heat of battle, the adrenaline in her blood pumping furiously. She saw Severus beside her and she fought diligently beside him. She was fighting some moron with a rapier, who kept missing her. She finally got frustrated and she twisted her sword as she brought it down, knocking the deatheater unconscious. She was looking for another opponent when she heard Severus's call out to her.

"DUCK!" He stated and she did as asked, watching a spell whip over her and hit an approaching attacker. Artimis stood and smiled at him, nodding. Then she looked over to Remus. He was on his knees, holding his stomach and trembling. She had seen him like this before. She looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon coming from the clouds. Artimis looked back down, seeing Severus looking behind him as Remus screamed. Artimis watched as Severus suddenly grabbed her shoulders and flung her backwards from him, turning and standing in front of her. She caught herself on her elbows, listening to the scream of a man become the howl of a beast. She began drawing her wand, but knowing no magic was formidable enough for a werewolf. She watched as Remus turned toward her and Severus, the hungry, crazed look in the eyes that were no longer Remus's. The beast that had taken Remus from them stalked toward Severus, who seemed to be slightly trembling from Artimis's view. She tried to think of a solution quickly as Remus grew closer. Suddenly Artimis saw a large rock fly through the air and hit the werewolf in the side of the head. Remus stumbled, yelping and growling dangerously closer to Severus, being about four feet away. But the werewolf had found other prey. Artimis turned her head to see Alexis standing there with the 'what now' look on her face as Remus turned and dashed for her. Artimis looked across the field to Draco, who was looking at Alexis with a dropped jaw.

"Sorry, hope I didn't hurt anyone." Artimis heard Severus say in a trembling voice as he extended his hand to her. She took it, looking at him oddly.

"Thank you. We're fine. But now, we must save Alexis." Artimis told him, noticing the look of sincere concern on his face. Even though that was a first, she would tease him later. Alexis had just decided to take on her father's dark side and would need her help. Artimis sighed, looking at the ground and grabbing her sword, turning to look at the scene.

-----------------------------------------------

Alexis stared hopelessly at the oncoming werewolf, watching the seven to eight foot tall bundle of fur, claws, and teeth rush at her. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as she locked eyes with the werewolf, reaching out with her mind speaking abilities and making contact with the werewolf's brain.

Alexis stumbled back as she felt the primal rage and ferocity of the werewolf within her own mind, though never losing eye contact with the beast. She thought to him, her mental voice calling out with dominance. _-Stop!-_

Much to the shock of all the onlookers, Remus practically sat back on his haunches and came to a skidding halt about five feet from Alexis, glaring eye to eye with her. He breathed heavily, jowls dripping with saliva as a deep, angry growl sounded from his throat, yet, he made no move to attack Alexis.

Alexis fought to keep contact with the werewolf's mind, not daring to even blink, on her face an intense look of concentration. The werewolf's mind waged war on hers, fighting to break out of the induced trance, which Alexis held steadfast. She spoke out again in the mind speech, calling out to her father within the beast.

_-Remus! I know you can hear me... please, try to control it!-_

Outwardly, the werewolf growled deeper, eyes narrowing with hatred as he took a small step towards her menacingly. Alexis dropped to one knee as she fought to keep him in check.

_-Fight it! You're stronger than the werewolf. It's time you showed the rest of the world!-_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Artimis running towards them, and she raised a shaking hand, gesturing for her to stop. Artimis frowned, but did so, albeit reluctantly. Alexis focused harder on the werewolf.

_-This is a beast. A simple, bloodthirsty beast. It may have more strength physically, but you have more mentally. That is how you must overcome it. There is no other way! And I know you don't want to hurt us!-_

Gazing into the werewolf's fearsome yellow eyes, she saw confusion and frustration, and heard his growling falter. Alexis smirked, lending some of her strength to add to Remus's internal struggle. The werewolf seemed to lose some of it's tenseness, sitting down more on his hind feet, gazing into Alexis's bright green eyes almost curiously.

_-Good. Now Remus, show these asses that they picked the wrong people, and werewolf, to mess with-_

Alexis encouraged him, gaze still boring into him. She thought she felt a small glimmer of acknowledgment in reply, and smiled slightly. To the amazement of all watching, it seemed as if the werewolf gave an imperceptible nod, standing up straighter. Alexis nodded wearily, sitting back on her heels as she finally broke eye contact with him. Everyone tensed nervously, watching the werewolf warily. Remus merely shook his head, gazing around him curiously. He calmly turned and started loping off. He stopped next to a confused and awe struck Arthur Weasley, who stared at the werewolf wide eyed. A glimmer of amusement flickered in the beast's eyes, and he gave a kind of shrug to him before turning towards the nearest group of deatheaters, crouching down and growling menacingly, glaring at them angrily. As soon as Remus leapt at them, catching his first victim and promptly ripping him down the middle with bone hard claws, the fighting and battles resumed, many clearly avoiding the newly changed werewolf, who proceeded on to his next opponent, ripping his head from his body. Alexis watched Remus with a tired smirk, breathing heavily and shaking slightly from the mental exertion.

------------------------------------------

Aaron moved around the fray, not finding much competition for his sword play. He had just gotten done doing his Zorro impersonation, making an 'A' in the deatheater's chest instead of a 'Z'. Aaron liked showing off like that, and it's wasn't like he was busy. Everybody else was mostly taking care of the enemy and, well, Aaron was bored. He didn't even need to save Hailey this time.

Hailey, there was a nice thought amidst all this blood and gore. Aaron kinda stood there dreamily for a moment, and then noticed a swarm around a person. Aaron shook his head, dismissing Hailey as he rushed forward, jumping into a front flip and landing on his feet within the circle. He looked behind him to see a overwhelmed Arthur Weasley.

_Well, It's not Alexis, so I wasted my nice jump..._ Aaron thought as he began taking out the surrounding deatheaters. Aaron felt a weight fall against him and he turned to see that Arthur had been knocked off his feet and was about to become bashed by a sword. Aaron quickly drove his sword up and blocked the blow, letting the sword slide down his rapier and catch him in the shoulder. He grunted as a spell came from Arthur, knocking the deatheater out cold. Aaron helped him up and then looked to the spot where Voldemort suddenly appeared in the center of the fray.

_Where is Hailey..._ Aaron thought as he left the shaken Arthur, dashing off for the glimpse of brown hair that he knew to be her. He heard Arthur yell thanks and he waved his hand rolling and landing behind Hailey, his back to hers to help her fight.

"I thought you got lost." She spoke softly as she threw up a shield spell.

"Not I, but trouble is here." Aaron replied, looking toward the scene unfolding before him.

-------------------------------------------------

Artimis watched in pure terror as Remus bolted for Alexis. She closed her eyes as she counted seconds before she went insane.

_Use your fire, burn him, he won't mind... Oh wait, he's immune... damn..._ Artimis thought, sensing a struggle in Alexis. Artimis looked up to see Remus sitting on his haunches, staring into Alexis's eyes. Artimis suddenly knew what Alexis was trying. She knew Alexis would need help. She began rushing forward and watched as Alexis wasted strength to halt her.

_Damn you... I can help..._ Artimis thought as she watched Remus kind of bow to Alexis and then he turned around. She saw him stop by Arthur and give him a shrug.

_Yay... Remus is back..._ Artimis mentally cheered as she watched Remus leap on the group of scared deatheaters like a herd of cattle and tear them to shreds. She watched for a moment and then was once again pushed behind a mass of black cloaks as Severus blocked a spell coming toward her.

"Pay attention damn it. I can't always be around to save you." Severus hissed, moving away from her and she glared, drawing her sword and aiming for the back of Severus's head with the flat. Suddenly she froze, hearing a commanding voice that sent tremors through her body and she saw Severus freeze as well.

_He is here... Finally, Voldemort has shown his face..._ _What the hell is she doing?..._ Artimis thought as she looked toward Voldemort and then glimpsed Alexis swathing a direct path to him. In an instant Artimis had a bad feeling about this, but had to block a sword before she could concrete the thought. She turned and watched as her best friend foolishly attack the Dark Lord himself.

_Fool... I am not scraping you up from the grass... _Artimis thought as she continued to be attacked. Finally she gave up on watching Alexis, knowing _someone_ would save her as Artimis began losing a bit of her sanity as she hacked and slashed her way through the cluster of deatheaters that everyone else had left for Arthur, Severus and herself to deal with.

------------------------------

Alexis watched as Remus loped away, proud of her father's strength at overcoming his greatest obstacle. She felt hands under her arms and looked up into Ron's confused and amazed face as he lifted her to her feet. He gazed down at her, then up at the werewolf, then back at Alexis, shaking his head in wonder. Alexis smiled wearily, leaning on Ron as she slowly gained back her strength.

Suddenly, she felt a dark presence wash across the battlefield, and she gazed around intently, shivering slightly. That was when she saw him. Voldemort had finally made his presence known.

Alexis's eyes narrowed dangerously as she flamed up slightly, glaring in that direction. She felt Ron's hold on her shoulder tighten somewhat, knowing that he was wise to her thoughts. No matter, he couldn't stop her from what she knew she had to do.

Alexis stood up straight, calmly grabbing Ron's hand and removing it from her shoulder. He looked down at her with worry, but she didn't look up at him, her murderous gaze locked on the Dark Lord. She stepped away from Ron, who looked frightened and confused at the same time. But Alexis had to do this, she had to face him. She knew she probably wouldn't succeed in defeating him, but she had to at least try. That was all she wanted, a shot at Voldemort.

She started racing towards him, spinning her nunchucks around her and taking out any and all who stood in her way without a second glance. Suddenly, she was before his presence, glaring with seething hatred into his blood red eyes. He looked her up and down with amusement, then realization dawned in his features as he remembered who she was.

"Ah, Alexis MacNair. How pleasant it is to see your, _glowing_, face once again." He hissed sarcastically, voice dripping with malice and cunning. Alexis was unable to say a word to him, too maddened and distracted to find the right insult. She raised a hand, a ball of green flames forming and swirling above her palm. The Dark Lord smirked.

"I see that you haven't lost any of your charm and gift since we last met." He spoke again, lazily drawing his wand. "A pity you use them to such waste."

"They have only been a waste because they haven't been used on you." Alexis snapped vehemently. Taking a step towards him. The Dark Lord emitted a cold laugh which sent shivers down her spine, but frightened her not a bit.

"Such spirit. Like your father. He was always up to a good fight. As was your mother, for a while there anyway..." He taunted, seeing the look of anger on Alexis's features. His voice became quieter as he spoke silkily.

"There is always room for one like you, Alexis. You feel it, don't you? That empty hole in you that yearns for something... more; something, darker. If you take up your position here at my side, you will feel that longing no more. It is your fate... and you know it all too well."

Alexis listened to his words with growing anger, then growled back with annoyance. "Oh just shut the hell up already."

Then she sent the fiery ball straight at the Dark Lord. She watched as he merely raised a hand, the flames racing towards him and dispersing two inches from his outstretched palm. Her eyes widened with awe as he laughed, closing his hand and bringing it to him. He seemed to concentrate for a moment, then lashed out with the hand again, sending back his own stream of flames, only these were jet black.

Alexis braced in vain, for the flames collided into her, setting her nerves on fire and streaks of white hot agony into her mind. She was flung back onto the ground, cringing in upon herself slightly as she fought for breath through the burning pain. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to her feet, drawing her wand and sending bolt after bolt of curses at him, glaring with hatred. He smirked as he defied and shielded them all, the only effect being a slight faltering of step.

She breathed raggedly, staring at him with fearful awe.

"Done yet?" He hissed, then sliced his wand through the air, attacking Alexis with his own barrage of spells. Alexis's flames managed to disperse the first few, but they soon found weaknesses in her shields and swarmed into her, making her cry out in agony.

She fell to her knees, seeing stars and trembling weakly. Her vision blurred as she gazed up at the Dark Lord, whose attention was momentarily distracted. Alexis followed his gaze, breath hitching in her throat as she saw his gaze focused on Artimis. Alexis turned her gaze to Artimis, who had discarded the sword and was throwing her hands out, sending jets of shadows out to her attackers.

"Interesting talent she has acquired in her state. Perhaps I have been talking to the wrong sister." Voldemort hissed, looking back to Alexis with menace.

"You leave her out of this you bastard!" Alexis yelled as she raised her hands and threw a huge jet of flames toward him. He smirked and the flames melded around him, dispersing.

"Ah, a hot spot for the cold one. Perhaps with a bit of persuasion your dear Artimis will be the one you are facing. And you, you would have to decide between her life, her child's, and your own. Could you make that choice? I think not." Voldemort snarled and Alexis glared.

"How in the fuck do you know about the baby?" She screamed and he snickered.

"You. You reveal it all to me. I know everything. I even know about him." Voldemort stated, flicking his snake eyes toward a fighting Ron. Alexis followed his gaze and gulped and then stood tall, glaring.

"Y, you have destroyed my family. My life was ruined because of you. You will not take the only things in my life worth living for." Alexis hissed and Voldemort held a hand up to her, freezing her in place.

"I've grown tired of your tongue. Now you will be my connection." He barked and then Alexis felt that echoing presence in her mind once again.

**_Ah... There... Now... For Ms. Callabella..._ **Voldemort's voice echoed through her mind and Alexis tried to futilely put up a mind block as she felt the Dark Lord reach out to Artimis through their mind link.

_What the hell... Why are you talking to me..._ Artimis was heard questioning as Lord Voldemort began trying to convince her to join the dark side. Alexis was fighting two things at once, the force of Voldemort in her mind and the force over her body. She didn't even listen to Artimis and the Dark Lord as she tried to place up a mind block.

_Here Alexis... Let me help..._ Artimis whispered and suddenly Alexis could feel Artimis putting up a powerful mind block. Voldemort backed away from Alexis, releasing her as his glare turned toward Artimis. Alexis followed his gaze and saw Artimis in her 'try me' pose with a ball of shadows dancing above her hand. Then Voldemort spoke in his hissing voice.

"Fine, you won't listen to reason, listen to pain. " He spoke, holding his hand out to Artimis and she stopped smirking, grabbing her stomach in pain. After a moment of holding it back, Alexis heard her scream in agony. That was the second scream of agony she had heard from a loved one. That was _two _too many. Alexis, fueled by her anger, got to her feet and leapt on Voldemort, wrapping her arms around his neck and tossing him off balance. Artimis stopped screaming and Voldemort caught his balance, flinging Alexis harshly to the ground.

Alexis fell to the ground, hitting her head painfully on a rock, the same rock she had tossed at Remus earlier in fact. The world began spinning as she watched Harry step into view. Then she saw large, furry paws standing over her, one on each side of her head, a low, angry growling filling her ringing ears. Shapes became blurred and colors swirled in Alexis's vision as she gazed upwards dizzily. A wolfish head was raised above her, amber eyes locked angrily on the Dark Lord.

Alexis smirked in a daze, laying on the ground and watching as the werewolf looked down at her worriedly. Coherent thought left her as she studied the animal standing guard over her.

"Hey, I know you..." She slurred quietly, squinting up at him.

The werewolf cocked his head, ears perking up in confusion. Alexis let out a soft laugh, noting on her fractured vision. "Whoa... look at all the pretty colors..."

The werewolf gazed down at her with seemingly concern, looking back up at the Dark Lord and snarling menacingly. Alexis reached over, touching the werewolf's large paw with soft caresses. Remus looked down at her once more as she spoke quietly. "You're really fuzzy... Hey! Watch this! I'm fuzzy too..."

With that, Alexis closed her eyes tight, hesitantly shifting to her own white wolf form. She then lay sprawled on her back, four feet in the air and looking up at Remus with unfocused eyes, tongue lolling out contentedly in a wolf grin. She barked softly once, reaching up with a forepaw and batting Remus on the jaw playfully. The werewolf cocked his head once more in confusion, then shook his head slowly.

He leaned down and gently but firmly nudged Alexis, making her roll over onto her stomach. She did so, tail wagging feebly as she gazed at him with tired, dizzy looking eyes. He carefully and gently latched teeth onto the nape of her furry neck, lifting the small wolf from the ground effortlessly. He glared at the Dark Lord once more for effect, Alexis safely in his jaws. Then he turned and swiftly loped away, passing Aurors and deatheaters, who watched him go without hindrance. As he ran, he felt Alexis squirming to move her head up and lick his face, though having much trouble and merely succeeding in licking her own face. He smirked inwardly to himself as he continued on.

Remus sniffed out Ron from amidst the many humans, trotting up to him expectantly. Ron watched him coming warily, backing up a few steps with caution, a look of concern and wariness on his features. The werewolf stopped in front of him, looking at him sternly. He then gently lowered his semi-conscious wolf daughter to the ground, releasing her from his strong yet gentle jaws. Alexis lay still, gazing up at Remus with dazed curiousness. He looked up at Ron, then down at Alexis. Ron got the message and kneeled next to Alexis. Remus nodded approvingly, then turned and raced out into the field, looking for other prey.

Ron watched him go with slight amazement, then looked down at Alexis as she turned back to human form. She smiled giddily once, then her eyes fluttered closed as Ron sat next to her, cradling her head in his lap worriedly, gently smoothing her hair down with a soft hand.

-------------------------------------------

Artimis had been fighting quite well with her sword, that was until it got kicked out of her hand and landed a good ten feet away. She looked at it longingly and then shook her head in amusement at herself. She smiled at her oncoming attacker and then raised her hand, sending a stream of shadow to surround the person and they fell to the ground shivering.

"Why have a power if you don't use it?" Artimis thought aloud as she just shrugged and began sending all kinds of shadowy jets out from her, narrowly missing her allies while not missing her enemies. Suddenly Artimis felt a presence in her head, one she had felt in someone else's head, but never her own.

**_Hello, Miss Callabella..._** Voldemort's voice echoed through her mind sending shivers through her spine.

_What the hell... Why are you talking to me..._ Artimis asked in confusion, spinning around to look at him. He was holding Alexis in some kind of trance and was obviously talking through her.

**_Never did I foresee your great potential as much as I do now..._** He spoke and Artimis chuckled.

_That Desperate eh? Coming to your sworn enemy, trying to lure me to the 'dark side'... Come on Vader, you can't even pull the 'you are my father' line on me..._ Artimis replied, feeling Alexis fighting to cut off the connection, obviously to protect her.

**_Quick tongued you are... Useful in many ways... As are you newly acquired talents... Join me..._** He spoke and Artimis snickered at herself, noting that for some reason, all the deatheaters had backed off from her.

_And do what... Die? Cause right now, that's all your little minions of 'doom' are doing, dying..._ Artimis quipped sarcastically. She was getting fed up with the inflow of energy and decided to help Alexis.

_Here Alexis... Let me help..._ She called out to her sister as she blocked off her mind link. She looked up at Voldemort, who backed away from Alexis, dropping her to her knees and Artimis drew a ball of Shadows to her hand, glaring at the Dark Lord as he turned toward her. She smirked at him, feeling a bit bulletproof and then he spoke to her.

"Fine, you won't listen to reason, listen to pain. " He hissed, holding his hand out to her. All of a sudden she felt an intense fire burning in her stomach, boiling through her blood. She grabbed her stomach in agony, falling to her knees in the pain. The pain intensified and Artimis fell on her hands and knees, emitting a painful scream. It hurt so bad, and she just screamed more, agony ripping through her veins and centering in her abdomen. Then it stopped. Artimis dropped to the ground, savoring the cool wetness of it as she felt hands on her shoulders lifting her up. She drew her wand quickly turning over to see her wand pointed in Arthur's face. She lowered it and sighed.

"I'm Ok. I'm ok. I'm ok." She groaned to herself as she got up on her feet, Arthur helping her up worriedly.

"You stay with me, alright." He told her and she nodded, still feeling after shock of the pain that ripped through her body. She reached down by her feet and lifted her sword, placing it in her sheath as she held her wand, determined to finish this like a witch. She stuck close to Arthur as he instructed, fighting directly at his side. Somehow Severus had moved to her other side. She shrugged and continued fighting.

Then she heard it, insane, intense laughter from the side Severus was residing on. She looked at him and then followed his gaze as several of the deatheaters around them and Arthur began laughing. Artimis saw what was so funny. Alexis was in wolf form, wagging her tail and trying to lick Remus as Remus carried her by the scruff of her neck in his mouth, loping over toward Ron.

_That has got to be the number one funniest thing she has ever done..._ Artimis thought as she heard Voldemort speak again, this time to his army.

"Silence." He demanded and all turned and looked at the growing stand-off between himself and Harry Potter.

----------------------------

Harry had seen Voldemort, and knew the time had come for him to face him. But, as he was running towards his nemesis, a flaming green body dove out ahead of him, racing towards the Dark Lord as well. Harry skidded to a halt, cocking his head in confusion as the person came to a stop in front of Voldemort. Realization struck then, and Harry put a hand to his head, sighing. "Damn you Alexis..."

He ran up about ten feet behind her as the little battle resumed, Alexis gaining no ground, merely angering the Dark Lord further. Her flames seemed useless towards harming him, and she seemed to be taking on more damage than she was dealing herself.

A mental struggle seemed to be taking place momentarily between Alexis, Voldemort, and Artimis, oddly enough, and Harry knew he would have to step in soon. He felt the sword given to him by Dumbledore, owned once by Godric Gryffindor himself, sheathed comfortingly against his back, and clutched his wand in one hand, tensing to start forward. Then, he heard a low growl behind him. Harry froze in panic for a minute, slowing turning to see the werewolf not five feet behind him. But he saw Remus's gaze trained on Voldemort and not himself. He gulped, but felt somewhat relieved. He heard Artimis's scream of pain, and spun in time to see Alexis foolishly tackling the Dark Lord. His eyes widened in surprise, as did Voldemort's. Harry had a feeling that no mere witch or wizard had ever actually even touched him in such a fashion. He felt a wisp of accomplishment for Alexis, but saw as she was immediately flung to the ground, cracking her head against a large rock, seemingly knocked senseless.

Remus suddenly bounded forward, narrowly missing Harry as he loped towards the fallen Alexis, Harry following. He gazed down at Alexis, seeing Remus had her covered, then stepped up to Voldemort, hatred gleaming in his eyes as he looked upon the creature that murdered his parents.

Voldemort's gaze narrowed slightly, and he spoke silkily. "Potter... care for a try?"

Harry grinned sardonically, spinning and lashing out with his wand, yelling powerfully, _"Lepidae!"_

Voldemort took a step back in surprise, seeing the white bolts of energy home in on him. He raised his own wand, erecting several shield spells to disperse the curse. Harry frowned intently as Voldemort slashed his wand, aiming at Harry and hissing, _"Crucio!"_

Harry quickly dodged out of the way and missed the spell, rolling to his feet, making Voldemort turn. Harry took a few steps forward, yelling_, "Diffindo!"_

Voldemort spun away, yelling to counter it. _"Impervius!"_

Harry barely had time to dodge as his own spell bounced off of the repelling charm, racing towards him and slicing through his cloaks as Harry fell to the ground, though not touching him.

Voldemort smirked, calling out, _"Expelliarmus!" _at exactly the same time as Harry. Both spells flew at each other, colliding with each other in mid air and bursting into blinding sparks of light, temporarily blinding them. As Harry fought for his sight, he heard a yell from the Dark Lord, but couldn't distinguish what it was he said.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground as every nerve in his body twitched in excruciating pain, waves of electricity and energy coursing through him. Harry held back cries of pain as he heard Voldemort's cold laugh sweep over him. Sight regained, Harry glared up at him, swinging out his wand suddenly as he shouted, _"Incendio!"_

Voldemort's laughter ceased immediately as he swiped his wand, throwing the spell wide at the last minute, but causing it to catch the ends of his cloaks, setting them aflame. Voldemort spun in a fury, attempting to extinguish the burning flames before they spread up his cloaks, giving Harry time to get to his feet and stumble towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned to him angrily, jumping in slight surprise at seeing Harry almost upon him. He made as if to bring up his wand, but Harry grabbed his wrist, twisting it downwards. But upon touching his most hated enemy, Harry's lightning shaped scar seemed to rip through his forehead, sending jets of pain radiating through his body. Tears welled up in his eyes as he cried out in agony, vision erupting with different colored sparks that spiked deeper into his overstressed mind. He felt the Dark Lord, grab Harry's shoulder in a vice grip, attempting to pry him away.

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, pushing it aside as he slowly reached behind him, drawing out the Gryffindor sword with a metallic sound. Harry drew a breath to speak as he braced for the moment at hand.

"What does a tyrant say when the last grain of sand has slipped through his hourglass?" Harry spoke as he flipped the sword and drove it into Voldemort, who looked at him with his mouth agape. The second Harry felt the sword in Voldemort he began chanting the incantation given to him by Dumbledore. He put in all his energy, all his emotion, everything he had in him as he spoke the spell. Voldemort let Harry go as his hand fell around the blade drove into him and Harry quickly reached in his pocket, pulling out a perfect ruby. Harry continued the incantation in the eerie silence that had befallen the field around him.

"This, This is not possible." Voldemort declared as he slumped forward onto the sword, his body weight collapsing. Harry winced as he felt the power rush through him, transferring the spirit he had just removed from the Dark Lord's body into the stone. As the last strain of energy poured out from Harry, he fell to his knees, the weight of the limp body before him knocking him down. He struggled as he drew his sword from the body and then placed the ruby on the rock that had knocked some sense into Remus and some out of Alexis.

He lifted the sword above his hand, speaking another spell that Dumbledore had instructed him to and he then brought the sword down hard onto the stone, shattering it into four perfect pieces. As the rock broke, a powerful surge of energy flashed out from it, knocking Harry to the ground and sending out a blinding flash of light that blinded everyone in the area. After that, there was a symphony of agonizing screams and a chorus of cheers as the lights faded. Harry laid back on the ground, smiling to himself a bit.

"It is done." He mumbled, feeling as is years of anxiety and premature burdens had been lifted from his shoulders as he passed out from exhaustion.

--------------------

Artimis watched the stand off between Harry and Voldemort in growing dread, feeling that something big was about to happen that Harry might kill himself doing it. She listened as each spell was tossed, wincing as Voldemort finally caught Harry off guard. She wanted to do something but knew her interference would just impede Harry and his task. Obviously someone else knew she was eager to the fray, for a hand clasped her around the wrist and someone spoke in her ear.

"Callabella, don't even think about it." Severus hissed and she shrugged, watching the fray hesitantly. She watched as the monster and the man held each other, yelling in pain. Than Artimis saw the sword being drawn. The sword, she knew, that was very important to this whole thing. She watched Harry stiffen and speak in a loud calm tone.

"What does a tyrant say when the last grain of sand has slipped through his hourglass?" Artimis heard Harry state as he flipped the sword in his hand and drove it deeply into Voldemort's abs. Artimis saw the look in the Dark Lord's eyes, and saw his jaw dropped in sudden surprise. The hand around Artimis' s wrist loosened a bit and Artimis looked over her shoulder to read the amazement in Severus's eyes. She turned back, feeling as if she were witness to the end of the world as they knew it as Harry pulled out a gemstone from his pocket. She could feel the power radiating off of Harry as he began chanting lowly in what seemed to be old, old Latin. Artimis quit trying to translate and watched as Voldemort looked at Harry in horror, speaking oddly scared.

"This, This is not possible." The Dark Lord hissed in an almost human voice and then Artimis gasped as he went limp, sliding further down on the sword, Harry straining to hold him up as he chanted, holding the sword and the stone. After a moment Harry, having fallen to his knees, drew the sword from Voldemort, crawling over a bit to the rock had been so pivotal in this whole battle and placed the sparkling gem on it. He then began chanting again, lifting the sword up. She felt Severus hold her wrist tighter as Harry broke the stone.

A great out flow of energy flew out, knocking Artimis and Severus to the ground, Artimis landing half on him as the light spread out through the night. She scrambled to her knees as the light faded, turning to see if she had hurt Severus when she heard him emit an ear piercing scream, holding his arm where she knew the dark mark lay. Artimis noticed other similar screams and she quickly dove forward to Severus, who was trembling and still grunting in pain, his screaming subsided to it. Artimis looked into his face and saw the last thing she thought she would ever see, tears. Tears were streaming down Severus's cheeks as he held his arm, the shadowy image of the dark mark floating above it. Artimis, not knowing what the hell to do, did the only thing she could think to do. She quickly took a hold of Severus's free hand, holding it tightly as he yelled again, him squeezing her hand back, more pain radiating through him. After a quick instant, Severus relaxed, the pain subsiding and he kind of dropped his head on Artimis's shoulder, breathing heavily. She just let him lean there and catch his breath. After a few minutes of him just breathing there, he lifted his head and Artimis let go of his hand, seeing that the tears were all gone, but his eyes were a bit puffy.

"You alright now?" She asked him worriedly and he nodded, turning his head to look around. Artimis did the same and saw that many more Aurors had shown up at the moment of the fall of the Dark Lord and were now taking into custody the ones in deatheater cloaks. Artimis smiled a bit and stood, looking around and then lending her hand toward Severus. He looked at her like she was insane and then looked around, taking it quickly as he let her lift him to her feet. Suddenly as Artimis let his hand go she had the best confirmation that Voldemort had not hurt her child. Her unborn infant gave her a good solid kick and she grabbed her stomach, wincing a bit. She felt arms suddenly around her shoulders, lifting her straight and she turned to see Severus looking with concern.

"Kicking. " Artimis moaned as the baby kicked her again. Obviously she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, and um... I never said this okay, but, thank you." He spoke as he let her go. She looked at him and nodded, walking off to find the rest of her family, hopefully all of them intact.

-------------------------------------

Aw... Isn't that sweet, do you think Severus might actually care?... And Sevvie is no longer a Deatheater! Yay!  
_Deep Shadows_


	27. Proposals, Predictions, and Premonitions

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 19  
**"Proposals, Predictions, and Premonitions"  
-------------------

**Author's Note:** This a really trippy chapter, and you mayhae no clue what is going on, but keep reading, cause it all gets explained... In another chapter...

-------------------

Alexis came back to her senses, hearing loud cheering and many pained screams. She opened her eyes, growing dizzy with the bombardment of colors. Everything seemed a bit off color, but she didn't want to think about that, in fact, thinking about anything hurt. Gazing upwards, Ron's familiarly concerned face swam into view, blue eyes imploring. She smirked, his hair seeming to be turned a bright shade of violet.

"Thank goodness, you're awake... Lexy? You alright?" Ron questioned, seeing her amused expression. Alexis laughed softly, replying in a slightly slurred voice. "Oh, I'm okay.. but you're hair... it turned violet. Did Fred and George get to you again?"

Ron cocked his head in confused worry. Last time he checked his hair was still red... he shook his head, helping Alexis to a sitting position. Her vision swam some more, her head aching something fierce. She clearly remembered the stupid rock that had bloodied her head, and made it a mission to go find that damnable rock...

She gazed around, seeing most all deatheaters on their knees, clutching their arms in pain. That only meant one thing. "Hey! Did I miss Voldemort getting his ass kicked? DAMN! That really sucks..." She grumbled to herself, seeing Harry Potter passed out cold a few feet away from a very dead looking Dark Lord. Alexis sighed to herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she drank in this moment. Voldemort was dead... her vow required no more of her...

She felt Ron's arms lifting her to her feet, and she swayed slightly, dizzily looking up at him with gratitude, still snickering about his oddly colored hair. She looked around, pinpointing Artimis helping Severus to his feet. She saw the werewolf running up beside them, trembling as he came to a stop. Alexis watched in curiosity, wondering how his once grayish fur had turned green. She watched the change overtake him once more, restoring Remus back to his human form, pale and gasping for breath. Alexis's gaze traveled to Artimis, and Artimis gazed back wearily, smiling tenderly at her friend.

But before Alexis could even smile back, she froze in place, trembling slightly, her emerald eyes wide with confusion as she went rigid.

_Bloody hell, what now! Can't I ever have a break... _Alexis thought to herself gloomily as she lost control of her body, head throbbing painfully.

Severus, who stood beside Artimis, was staring at Alexis with bewilderment. Lupin staggered up beside him, also watching with concern. Feeling the vibe, the rest of the Aurors and fighters present turned to see what was the matter.

Alexis stood ramrod straight, staring straight ahead at something beyond anyone else's vision with an intense gaze, Ron letting her go and backing up a step in confusion.

"Alexis? What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Artimis asked in amazement, stepping up and moving in front of her friend and waving her hand in front of her face.

She watched as Alexis's eyes pooled over in a solid shade of bright green, her body giving off a faint glow. A powerful surge of energy flared out from her, knocking Artimis back a few feet to the ground. Everyone watched in fearful amazement as Alexis spoke in a deep echoing voice not her own that carried out over the field.

_"**The death of the Dark One brings forth mirthful tidings,**_

_**Peace shall be returned to those once burdened by misgivings.**_

_**Fellowships will be forged by the most unlikely of persons,**_

_**pacts strengthened and renewed in reply to past reasons.**_

_**As Unions of the Daughters prevail,**_

_**Then shall the Secrets of the Mothers be revealed.**_

_**Stories long held secret by two will be presented,**_

_**Stories that will bring truth, that may even later be resented.**_

_**Dreams made with vain desires will yet surprise their beholders,**_

_**and obstacles will be triumphed over that once seemed as unmovable as boulders.**_

_**All shall be pieced together as one,**_

_**once all these deeds are done.**"_

Alexis stopped speaking, still staring straight ahead as everyone gaped at her sudden and riddle-like predictions. Artimis stepped towards her warily, and Alexis's head slumped forward, her white hair falling to cover her face. Artimis stopped when Alexis went rigid again, bringing her head up slowly. Her body relaxed, but took on a graceful and proud stance, and when those near enough looked, they saw that Alexis's once green eyes were now a sparkling blue, only a shade lighter than Artimis's own. She smiled, a smile uncharacteristic of Alexis, and spoke in a deep feminine voice immediately recognized by several.

"My love, I am so very proud of you..."

Artimis's breath hitched in her throat as she stated in confusion, a second voice joined hers in the form of Apollo's.

"M... mother?"

Severus's eyes widened, meeting the blue eyed gaze he knew and remembered well. He received the feeling that those words were directed at him. He spoke in a quiet, pained voice never heard from him before. "Miranda..."

Artimis looked behind herself at Severus in wonderment, wondering why the hell he seemed so emotional, it was _her_ mother!

Alexis,_ Miranda_, smiled tenderly at Severus, nodding her head, then looking lovingly to Artimis. But before Artimis could take a step towards her, Alexis's head slumped forward once more, her body losing it's proud posture. Artimis stopped in genuine befuddlement.

Alexis shook her head roughly, then raised it once again, this time her posture more like her own, but a bit more feminine and teasing. Looking at her eyes, the people saw that they had now changed to a soft shade of lavender.

Lupin's eyes widened as the gaze turned to him, and tears welled in his eyes as a soft voice toned with a familiar hint of mischief spoke.

"Thank you... you have done a fine job with her..."

Lupin choked out with amazement. "Vanessa..."

Artimis's gaze shot from Alexis to Lupin several times before she stammered.

"Vanessa?... you mean Alexis's mother? But...how do you... and she said... b, but you _know_ her, though she's a _muggle_... and you're a _wizard_... Ahh! What's going on here?" Artimis yelled in frustration. Severus looked at Remus, who was staring at Alexis with a mixture of emotion on his face. Remus looked back at him, and a knowing glance passed between them.

Alexis, or Vanessa, smirked at them, then Alexis's head slumped over once again, eyes fluttering closed.

Looking at each other once more, Lupin and Severus both ran forward as Alexis began to sway, her knees giving way. They both reached her as she collapsed, and they lowered her gently to the ground, kneeling with her. But upon touching her, a surge of magic coursed through them, making them tremble. Their vision of the battlefield around them melted away, being replaced with another vision.

They were curiously in Manor Dela Loyalty, and both had bodies. They looked at each other strangely, looking ahead into the Foyer, seeing a small woman standing in front of the far wall by the fireplace, curious gaze studying a large moving picture.

They walked forward, recognizing the woman as Alexis. She looked at them a bit oddly, then gazed back up at the long picture. They also looked.

It was the Family portrait of all the occupants in the Manor, Severus remembered it when he had first arrived at the Manor. But, it had been enlarged. Looking closely, they viewed not only the house's current occupants, but several new editions and new positions. Artimis cradled a small blonde haired child in her arms. Draco stood beside her, with one arm around her waist, the other resting on the shoulder of an older girl child with jet black hair. An odd scene was in the form of Severus kneeling on one knee beside the girl, an arm around her back, one the girl's small arms wrapped around his neck. And he was actually, kind of, _smirking_.

Alexis stood a few feet from them in the picture, smiling as she hugged a small boy with bright red hair and dazzling green eyes in her arms, Ron standing beside her with his arm around her shoulders, grinning crazily. Remus stood behind them both, smiling proudly, head held high.

Ginny Weasley stood beside Harry, both holding hands, gazing at each other tenderly. The Weasley Twins, naturally, had each other in a headlock as they struggled to gain control over the other. Aaron and Hailey stood together, Hailey wrapped in Aaron's strong arms as she blushed slightly. Hermione stood close to a tall, lanky fellow with glasses of which no one had a clue whom he was, but the three immediately feeling a deep annoyance to him. Crabbe and Goyle stood like sentinels at one end of the group, absolutely no emotion on their faces.

Severus and Remus gazed at each other in genuine bewilderment, then both looked down at Alexis in wonder. She stared at the picture, shaking her head as she smiled with amusement. She spoke without looking at them. "Hmm...is it just me, or does Snape's nose look a bit longer than usual?"

But before either of the Professors could reply, the vision of the picture and the Manor swirled and melted out of sight, their vision once again being replaced with the present day battlefield. They breathed heavily, still holding on to each of Alexis's arms. Ron was kneeling beside them, trying to pry their hands from her, Artimis standing behind him, gazing at the Professors oddly and with a bit of concern. They shook their heads and quickly let go of Alexis, looking down at her in amazement. Ron moved her head to his lap with concern, smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Alexis... are you okay? Lexy, please wake up... come on..." He urged her, shaking her gently. Alexis swallowed painfully, opening her eyes tiredly and gazing up at him with confusion.

"W, here... how... what just h, happened? Who drugged me this time? If they didn't, can they?" She asked quietly with a sore and dry throat, head aching to the point of making her nauseous. Ron smiled down at her with relief. He looked up at Artimis, who was staring down at Alexis with awe. Alexis watched as Draco walked up behind Artimis and Alexis smirked, rolling her head over to look at Lupin.

"I... I want Pizza. Meat lover's Pizza..." Alexis mumbled and Remus smiled, turning to look at Artimis and Draco.

----------------------------

Artimis watched the odd scene that unfolded as Alexis gave her prediction. Artimis knew what it was she had spent enough time with the old bat Trelawny to know what it was. Artimis listened to the riddle, trying to put the pieces together. When Alexis finished speaking, Artimis drew toward her but stopped, watching Alexis drop her head forward. Then when Alexis looked up, Artimis froze.

The eyes that looked back at her were not her companion's green eyes, but the unmistakable eyes of her mother. Artimis was confused and awe struck when Alexis spoke in her mother's soft gentle voice.

"My love, I am so very proud of you..." Artimis heard the voice say and Artimis drew in a breath, knowing that her mother had somehow possessed Alexis. Artimis's breath hitched in her throat as she whispered in confusion, a second voice joined hers in the form of Apollo's.

"M... mother?" Artimis called out and Artimis noticed that Alexis wasn't really looking at her, but past her. Artimis turned around to see Severus, his eyes locked with Alexis's... well, Miranda's.

"Miranda..." She heard Severus choke out in a pained voice, one she had never heard from him before.

_What the hell... Why is he so damn emotional..._ She thought as she turned around to see Alexis turning her head toward Artimis. But then Alexis's head slumped forward again and Artimis watched in wonder.

Alexis lifted her head once again and Artimis viewed eyes she had never seen before, tender lavender eyes. Then a smooth soft voice with a hint of playfulness emitted from Alexis and Artimis knew in an instant who it was, but what confirmed it wasn't what she expected. "Thank you... you have done a fine job with her..."

Lupin choked out with amazement. "Vanessa..." and Artimis turned her head quickly to him and then to the nodding Vanessa/Alexis and then back to Remus in confusion as she stammered.

"Vanessa?... you mean Alexis's mother? But...how do you... and she said... b, but you _know_ her, though she's a _muggle_... and you're a _wizard_... Ahh! What's going on here?" Artimis yelled, rubbing some blood from her forehead as she rubbed it in frustration. Artimis turned back as Alexis slumped forward again, this time looking like she was going down. Before Artimis could move, or even Ron, Remus and Severus were at her side, letting her down to the ground. But once they landed all three of them went rigid and Artimis felt a wave of some kind of magic block her from Alexis completely. Artimis quickly moved to beside Alexis as she watched Ron try to get Severus's hand off of Alexis, but they were latched on and not letting go. After a second both Remus and Severus shook their heads, looking at each other in confusion and shock and then down to the passed out Alexis. Artimis looked at all three of them, feeling the powerful magic that had blocked her from Alexis subside. Artimis heard Ron frantically trying to wake Alexis up.

"Alexis... are you okay? Lexy, please wake up... come on..." He urged her, shaking her gently. Artimis watched as Alexis swallowed painfully, opening her eyes tiredly and gazing up at Ron with utter confusion, another sign of a true prediction. Alexis looked around and spoke once again in a pained voice.

"W, here... how... what just h, happened? Who drugged me this time? If they didn't, can they?" She asked quietly with a sore and dry throat. Artimis could feel a dull pounding coming from Alexis, letting her know that Alexis was paying for her power she had just wielded. Artimis looked as Ron looked up at her and Artimis just looked at Alexis in utter amazement.

_How did she do it?... She has never ever shown signs of the gift..._ Artimis thought as she felt Draco touch her shoulder. She looked down at Alexis one final time and then turned around to be kissed quickly by Draco. Artimis backed away after he released her and she smiled at him.

"Artimis, I love and right now, I don't care who is here." She heard him say as he dropped to one knee, holding her hand gently as he reaching in his pocket.

"Artimis Marietta Callabella, will you marry me?" He spoke and Artimis froze. Her breath stopped as she looked down at him in utter surprise. She saw him searching her eyes and she began to cry.

"Yes..." She whispered though her tears and he smiled at her, slipping a golden band on her finger that had diamonds and emeralds on it. He stood up and kissed her deeply and there was a large amount of clapping. He let her go and she was still crying and she looked at him.

"I love you, but you have some, well, odd timing..." Artimis spoke and Draco laughed, backing away from her a bit.

"Timing... I've been trying all _week_ to get you alone! Every moment we have alone, one of those buffoons interrupted. First, Hailey and the dying guy, then Remus with the owls, then Alexis after dinner and then today, Apollo with his worry. You are one hard person to get alone, so I gave up." He joked and the four people he mentioned looked at each other and blushed. Artimis smiled and looked at Alexis, who was sitting stiffly, looking at Artimis with the smirk. Artimis felt Draco wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She smiled at him and then Harry's delusional voice was heard from the hill by the body of Voldemort. Artimis turned her head to see Harry holding Voldemort's hand and singing "This is BOB. BOB says Hi. BOB can swim. BOB can fly. YAY for BOB. Oh no, BOB's dead. YAY again." He was heard and then he looked to Alexis and waved at her, and Alexis waved back, grinning almost drunkenly.

"I need a nap." Harry spoke as he fell backwards, still holding Voldemort's hand. Dumbledore was walking toward him and Artimis looked to her family, which was thankfully intact and of course she was happy.

"How about we go back to camp and begin the celebrations, I think we all have at least something to celebrate." Artimis spoke and they all nodded as she and Draco Apparated to camp.

------------------------------

Alexis watched from the comfort of Ron's arms as Draco distracted Artimis's attention. She was still thoroughly confused as to what the hell just happened, and she noticed that Severus and Remus had retreated far enough away that she couldn't question them about the vision, which was strangely enough, getting harder and harder to remember. She watched Draco kneel curiously, then heard a mumble of words that included 'marry me'. Artimis followed up with a choked 'yes', teary eyed and smiley.

Alexis sat bolt upright, scaring Ron, and spoke in disbelief. "Dude! No way!"

But, no one seemed to pay her any attention as Draco slipped a really shiny, but oddly blue colored, ring on her finger. _Still_... Alexis thought dizzily_... it's a really pretty ring..._

Her head swam and she leaned against Ron, who thankfully supported her. She yawned widely, wishing her head would stop throbbing so she could see straight, everything was kind of swirling together. And for some odd reason, she wanted a rock... oh well... She tried to get to her knees, but her body wouldn't cooperate. So instead, she looked up, meeting Artimis's gaze. She felt so happy for her friend, she deserved to finally have her happy ending.

Suddenly, Alexis heard a familiar voice from the direction of Voldemort's body. She turned slightly, grinning at a semi conscious Harry Potter. She laughed to herself, hearing his interesting little spiel, while he held the Dark Lord's cold, dead, hand. "This is BOB. BOB says Hi. BOB can swim. BOB can fly. YAY for BOB. Oh no, BOB's dead. YAY again."

Harry trailed off, unfocused gaze drifting to Alexis's. She smiled widely at him as he smiled, watching him wave to her. Alexis raised a hand and waved back, grinning crazily for no reason in particular. She looked up at Ron after Harry decided to take a nap. "You know. I think Harry's the only one who can really make a connection with me tonight..." She slurred, and Ron cocked his head in confusion, shaking his head afterwards in amusement. She grinned up at Artimis, who smiled tenderly and spoke softly. "How about we go back to camp and begin the celebrations, I think we all have at least something to celebrate."

"But, what about BOB... I want a turn to play with him..." Alexis mumbled dejectedly after Artimis and Draco apparated away. She looked up at Ron with questioning and he sighed, holding her tight and apparating them both back to camp.

-----------------------------------------

Severus looked at Remus and tugged his arm as he watched Draco kiss Artimis.

"What?" Remus whispered and Severus nodded his head to back away and Remus nodded, following and backing away with him a few feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Severus asked and Remus shrugged at him, scratching his head.

"Well, I think we were just dragged into a premonition. A very odd one, but one none the less." Remus spoke and Severus shook his head, sighing.

"It's Vanessa all over again." Severus hissed and Remus glared at him in anger.

"Will you get over that. She didn't know that-"

"Not here. You heard what Alexis predicted. We will not let them know anything. Are we clear Remus?" Severus spoke, looking at Draco kneel and ask Artimis to marry him.

"Yes, You are clear. But you know, if fate wants it that way, they'll find out, one way or another." Remus spoke and Severus glared.

"Don't speak to me about fate. Fate robbed me... I never expected that Draco would propose." Severus spoke, changing the subject quickly as Hailey looked their way.

"That's funny, I did... Proper thing to do with the baby coming and all... What the bloody hell is Harry doing?" Remus spoke as he turned toward Voldemort's corpse. Severus turned and listened for a moment hearing Harry's spiel as he flopped Voldemort's hand around. He snickered and Remus did as well, especially when Harry passed out. They listened to Artimis's declaration of going home and Severus and Remus waited till almost everyone had left, Crabbe, Goyle and Harry being the last, the two men carrying the delirious Harry.

"Remus remember, not a word." Severus demanded as he apparated away leaving a stern looking Remus. Severus apparated to his tent and then walked out of it, going and sitting on the all too familiar bench, wearily watching the loud celebrations going on as he thought about what had occurred that day. He lifted his sleeve to see that his arm was nothing more but his own skin. No more brand of his sins, no more reminding him of what he forsake, nothing. With that, he let his sleeve fall down and he leaned his head back, looking at the stars.

"Miranda..." He sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted into a half sleep.

-------------------------------------

Ron apparated him and Alexis back to the campsite, appearing in the middle of Ron's tent. Alexis closed her eyes tight, wincing with all the movement. She gazed around curiously, wondering aloud. "Hey, I didn't know you're favorite color was pink... hm... learn sumthin new everyday..." She laughed lowly, gazing up at Ron.

Ron looked concerned, wondering how bad she had actually hit her head. He stood from his kneeling position, gently lifting Alexis in his arms and exiting his tent, making his way to the Medic tent. He was followed almost immediately by Harry being carried by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron entered to see an anxious Hailey waiting for them, gesturing to two cots. Ron nodded, laying Alexis gently on one, Harry being laid on the other, whom was still muttering something about Bob.

Ron stood beside Alexis's bed, looking down at her and caressing her cheek while she grinned up at him. Artimis waltzed in a few moments later, looking worried, yet oddly content at the same time. Draco followed her in, gazing after Artimis giddily.

Hailey quickly scanned over Alexis and Harry, making sure they weren't gravely injured, then turned to Artimis with a stern look.

"They are delirious, I can fix them. So first I want to make sure you and the baby are alright." Hailey spoke in a calm, demanding voice, which was odd for her. Artimis fixed her with a half hearted glare. "I am fine. _We _are fine. Check on _them_."

"No. I heard you scream, I saw you fall. I want to make sure. Sit the hell down." She ordered, hands on her hips. Artimis glared for a few more moments, then sighed and gave in, taking a seat on the nearest counter. Hailey nodded approvingly, walking up to her.

Alexis smiled wearily, scanning Artimis with wonder. Speaking aloud to no one in particular, she declared. "Hey, when did Artimis change her hair color..."

"Yeah, blue is not a natural color, I'm pretty sure." A man's slurred voice joined hers, and Alexis turned her head to meet Harry's unfocused green eyed gaze in the bed next to hers. She frowned intently at the man, snapping back. "No, her hair isn't blue you moron... it's yellow. Which is way more possible than blue."

Harry looked away a bit dejectedly, nodding. Alexis hmped with satisfaction. Harry spoke up once more. "I think you're right. Cause it seems as if Remus is the one who looks bluer."

Alexis stared at him in confusion, looking around until her gaze rested on Remus, who had just walked in the tent, watching her in bewilderment. She turned back to Harry and spoke matter of factly. "No, he's more of a greenish color. But if it makes you feel any better, the roof is more of a bluish shade."

"_Ooohhh_... okay." Harry replied, gazing up at the roof tiredly. Alexis did so too, ignoring Ron's head that was in the way and staring down at her strangely.

Ron leaned in next to Remus, who stood beside him, looking amused. "Um, how hard did she actually hit her head?" Ron whispered quietly. Remus shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know? You expect me to taking inventory of things in the state I was in!" Remus exclaimed, looking between Harry and Alexis with a smirk on his features. Artimis snickered as she watched too, shaking her head as Hailey poked and prodded her.

Harry gave a loud sigh, speaking to Alexis once more, since she was the only one capable of understanding him. "Speaking of roofs and such... how do you feel 'bout chairs?"

Alexis turned and looked at him wonderingly. "You know, I've never really put much thought into them..."

"Well, I have. And I don't like them." Harry informed with a stern expression. Alexis was fascinated.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I mean, think about it. Those things are capable of eating you _alive_." Harry spoke forebodingly, looking to Alexis seriously. Alexis's eyes widened slightly as she drunk in his every word. She heard a loud laugh that sounded like Artimis's, but was too occupied with Harry's story. Harry continued, looking quite knowledgeable despite his delirium.

"Yeah. I mean, with those backs on them and all, and the four legs... they could really do some damage."

"Wait, you mean to say that the backs close up on you once you sit down, and then they take you away?" Alexis spoke, voice quavering slightly.

Harry turned more on his side. " That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

"B, but... then, what do they do to you?" Alexis asked quietly, watching him intently.

Harry whispered in a haunting voice. "No one ever really knows..."

"You know what, that's it. Once we get home, I'm burning every chair in the Manor. You with me Harry?" Alexis declared a bit frightfully.

"All the way, Alexis..." Harry trailed off, nodding his head. Alexis smiled as she saw Hailey put Harry to sleep with a spell and she smirked.

"That's settled then." She mumbled as Hailey came to her and spoke a quick spell, sending her careening off to LaLa land.

----------------------------

Artimis watched as Alexis was put to sleep and she herself felt like dozing as well, though she was still stuck in her 'I'm Getting Married' trance. She was still sitting on the counter, having been poked and prodded enough to make anyone hate medics and was, as she expected, given a clean bill of health. Suddenly she felt a warm arm around her back and she leaned her head on the shoulder that provided comfort.

"Honey, how about we get you to bed. You've been through a lot today." Draco whispered and she nodded at him. She felt him slide his other arm under her knees and he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and let him carry her out of the Medic tent and into their own. She watched the shadows on the ceiling of the tent as he carried her to their room and he gently sat her on the bed. She watched him as he knelt on the floor in front of her, crossing his arms over her knees and looking up at her.

"Artimis?" He asked her a deep thinking look on his face.

"Yes?" She replied, smiling down at him, think to herself how she would be seeing that face for the rest of her life.

"You aren't um... disappointed... that I um... asked you in front of everyone and that it wasn't well, romantic?" He asked and Artimis shook her head smirking at him.

"Disappointed? It was perfect. Just when all my vows had been fulfilled you go and make a dream come true. Disappointed, no not at all." She told him and she watched the smile draw itself over his face. But she had one question of her own, one that had surfaced as he had spoken his own.

"Draco?" She questioned quietly and he looked into her eyes as he replied.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked, lifting his hand to rub some dirt off of her chin.

"Why now? Why after all these years, did you decide now that you wanted to marry me?" She asked him and a sigh was her first reply. He then stood up and took her face in both his hands, rubbing her cheek bones.  
"I almost lost you, twice. When you were captured, I thought you were never coming back. And then, when you did come back, you didn't even know it was me. But both times you came back and both times you were gone, I felt like I was empty. And I never wanna feel like that again." He spoke and Artimis opened her mouth to speak and he put his thumb over her lips.

"And then you told me the greatest and most scariest news in the world. I was going to be a father. That night, when we came here and you were sleeping, I thought a lot. A lot about how much you had put up with me over the years. And how your love for me never seemed to end. And then I realized that mine for you would never end. That night, with you sleeping softly in my arms, our baby growing within you, I decided that there would never be another woman I loved more, so I would do whatever it took to make sure we were together forever. So I decided that I was ready to make you my wife, and ready to finally treat you like you deserve to be treated." Draco told her and the tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized how much he did care. She couldn't speak, all she could do was smile at him as she cried. He took his thumbs and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry baby." He told her and she smiled, lifting her own hands to wipe away the tears. After a moment the tears stopped and she could speak.

"Draco. I love you so much... And now, I think I need a shower." She joked and he smiled softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. And go take your shower." He told her, taking her hands and lifting her up from the bed. She shook her head at him and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. She got out of the shower and dressed into some soft pajamas, walking out into the room. She chuckled at what she saw. Draco had washed up and changed into his pajama pants. He was sprawled half on and half of the side of the bed, he had obviously been sitting there waiting for her. She sighed as she sat on the bed beside him and shook him slightly.

"Draco, get up." She told him and after a moment he stirred, looking up at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes, pointing to how he was lying, preventing her from lying down. He laughed and sat up, rolling over to lie right on the bed and Artimis laid down, smiling at him. He put his hand on her face, rubbing the side of it with his thumb as he spoke.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded. He moved his arm around her back and pulled her close to him as he laid down on his back. Artimis moved comfortably beside him and put a hand on his bare chest. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep." He spoke as he put out the candles and she snorted.

"Not a problem, you get some as well. Night." She quipped and he inhaled deeply, yawning.

"Night." He spoke and then she felt him falling asleep. She tucked her head on his shoulder and she dozed off to sleep.

In the middle of the night a shadowy figure stalked into Artimis and Draco's tent, making no noise at all. Artimis awoke lightly, felling a presence in her room and she adjusted lightly, drawing her wand. She felt who ever it was sneaking toward her side of the bed. In an instant, she rolled over, casting 'Lumos' and flashing the light in her intruders face. Draco simply grunted and wrapped his arms around Artimis tighter.

"Shh, Artimis, It's me, Molly." The startled voice of Mrs. Weasley echoed and Artimis lowered her wand to see it was true. Artimis sighed and turned the light off, rolling her eyes as she tried to get Draco's arms off of her. After a bit of struggling she got the sleep grip around her off and she crawled out of bed, walking out of the room and gesturing Molly to follow her. Artimis walked into her kitchen and turned the lights on turning to look at Molly, wondering what the hell she wanted.

"What is it Molly?" Artimis asked and Molly looked at her face and then took to looking around the kitchen.

"Well, Honestly, I'm sorry Artimis." Molly spoke lightly and Artimis looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked and Molly looked at her with a slight smile.

"I am sorry. I was treating you like that because I was scared for you. I guess I just went overboard." Molly stated and Artimis stepped toward her in disbelief.

"You're sorry. No, I'm sorry. I acted like a little girl, who wasn't getting her way. I am the one who is sorry." Artimis told her and Molly hugged her tightly.

"No honey, you are pregnant, acting like that is normal. I have no excuse. Let's just say it's a truce." Molly spoke softly and Artimis just melded into the comforting motherly embrace and smiled.

"OK Mum. Truce." Artimis spoke and then Molly backed away, still holding her shoulders and smiled at Artimis.

"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations dear." Molly told her and Artimis smiled, holding her hand up for Molly to see the ring.

"Thanks Mum." Artimis spoke as Molly looked at her hand, and looked back at Artimis.

"You're welcome honey. Now, you go get yourself back and bed and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Molly spoke, letting Artimis go. Artimis nodded, turning off the lights. Artimis watched as Molly exited the tent flap into the twilight and then Artimis headed back to bed. She crawled next to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly in his half-slumber and murmured.

"It took you a long time to go to the bathroom dear."

Artimis chuckled and laid her head down, feeling Draco fall deeply asleep. She felt herself drifting off to sleep again, feeling even more content than before. She smiled as she fell asleep.

--------------------

Remus, after seeing Alexis and Harry safely knocked out and being treated for, decided he could do with a bit of sleep too. Making sure Ron was there to watch over his daughter, Remus wearily trudged out of the tent, still snickering to himself over Alexis's and Harry's... conversational pieces.

He made his way tiredly to his tent, narrowly avoiding furniture as he approached his room, plopping sorely onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him. But, no such luck. He turned on his stomach, then to his side, sighing with frustration, his mind to busy for him to pass out. Finally, he just sat up, rubbing his head as he wondered why he couldn't sleep. And then, a confusing predicament brought itself to mind. He spoke aloud to himself in the darkness.

"How the hell did Alexis do that!" He asked himself, thinking on how she had pushed back his werewolf side enough for him to grab control. He thought hard, trying to find away around that. No spell he had ever heard of could help him with his problem, but she comes along and in a matter of minutes, it's as if the werewolf was just an Animagus form to him!

He stood up, pacing the room for a minute as he pondered his daughter's ability. He stopped, thinking that the only explanation to Alexis's odd talents would be compliments of her equally odd mother. Geesh, Vanessa _had _been a... Remus shook his head roughly, pushing those thoughts aside. He didn't want to start thinking about Vanessa, not now. Hopefully, he would never have to bring that up to anyone, least of all Alexis. He just hoped she wouldn't come up to him, questioning about it.

Remus sighed, rubbing his temples as he left his room, heading to the tent's exit. He had a feeling he would be getting no sleep tonight with these thoughts running through his head. He left the tent, staring up into the clear, black sky, gazing curiously up at the full moon. He felt a quivering within him, the familiar adrenaline rush coursing through him. Remus closed his eyes tight, holding the Change in check. He smiled as it subsided, feeling a great accomplishment, and gratitude for his daughter.

He strolled through the camp, finding himself being drawn towards the bench that he had once woken up upon.

He approached it, seeing a black mass already seated upon it, pale face upturned to the stars. Remus recognized Severus with a passing glance, plopping beside him and leaning back against the bench, sighing to himself.

"Hey, Severus." He greeted tiredly without looking at him.

"Remus." Snape acknowledged quietly, eyes still trained wearily on the sky.

After a silent moment, they heard footsteps and the familiar sloshing of ice in a container. Both simultaneously looked behind their shoulders as Arthur approached, smiling and dragging the cooler behind them. Remus and Severus smirked, turning back around and sighing contentedly as Arthur sat on Severus's other side, pulling the cooler around in front of them.

"Good evening gentleman. Care to join me in celebration?" Arthur asked as he opened the cooler, pulling out three firewhiskeys.

"I'm not sure about the celebrating, but I will drink with you." Severus replied, looking down and taking his beer from Arthur and opening it, taking a sip.

"Remus?" Arthur asked and Remus smiled.

"I guess I have at least something to celebrate." Remus spoke as he took his and opened it with his teeth, spitting the cap out and taking a sip.

"Charming Remus." Severus spoke as he took another drink, looking back at the sky. After a few minutes footsteps were heard behind them and a voice spoke out.

"Got one of those for me?" Draco asked and Arthur nodded, kicking the cooler as he continued looking at the starry sky. Draco walked over to the cooler and then sat over by Arthur, opening it and taking a drink with a satisfied sigh.

"Draco, you know you just signed your death warrant, man, Marriage. Welcome to_ my_ world." Arthur spoke, obviously a little buzzed.

"Thanks. Hey Arthur, you know what?" Draco spoke, tilting his head back to look at the sky.

"What kid?" Arthur asked and Draco sighed.

"I'm scared." Draco spoke and before Arthur could answer, Remus and Severus at the same time spoke.

"Yep." They chimed and then all four of them began laughing, Arthur and Draco adding their own yep. There was a good amount of silence, the only sound being the drinking of alcohol. Remus flopped his head back, tilting it to look at Severus.

"Ya know... I think I'm starting to see your whole point on the no wife thing." He slurred, looking serious. Severus nodded.

"Of course. I am Severus Snape, I am always right." Severus slurred, raising his bottle in emphasis. Arthur and Draco looked at each other, and burst out laughing, holding their sides as Severus glared at them with drunken affrontedness. Remus smiled, looking up at the sky once more as he spoke.

"Yep, but maybe only on the whole no wife thing though. Don't agree with the whole no kids thing. You have to admit, Alexis makes things interesting." There was a chorus of 'yeps' from the group of men, as Remus added.

"And you, you would be Kibbles and Bits by now without her." He spoke, pointing in Severus's face. Severus glared at him half heartedly, but looked away and nodded slightly, seeing his point.

Draco giggled to himself. "Hm... Kibbles and Bits... that's good..."

Arthur laughed, then turned to Remus. "Yeah... hey, what was with the whole 'smirking at me with a mouthful of fangs' thing back there when you went wiggy on us? Almost made me piss my pants..."

Draco and Severus laughed as Remus replied quietly. "Dude... that's deep."

More laughing quickly ensued until the four men were out of breath, and clutching almost empty Firewhiskeys bottles. Arthur looked at Remus, studying him, then looked back up at the sky before questioning. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be fuzzy right about now?"

Remus looked deep in thought for a moment, then answered quietly. "Well, yeah, But... I don't really like the fleas..."

Severus stared at him, itching his arm closest to Remus in worry. He snapped at him. "Man, you're making me itch just thinking about it..."

Remus shrugged, replying. "You itch! _You_ don't have to put with them for several days after the full moon either..."

The four men exchanged a glance, looking down at themselves in case they had caught any. Remus ignored them and nodded in approval of his words, taking another drink. Arthur nodded also, satisfied with the answer after a moment. Then Remus shifted uncomfortably, feeling something in a deep cloak pocket on his side. He reached in it, pulling out a rather large rock. He studied it in confusion as the other men looked over at him. Draco asked curiously. "Hold on a minute, isn't that the rock that 'Lexis used to clobber you in the head when you went all wolfy on us?"

Remus's eyes widened in remembrance, also remembering that he had picked it up before coming back to camp. Severus suggested tiredly. "You should give it to her as a gift. It did happen to knock some sense into her after she ran at Voldemort... or, knocked the sense out of her... whichever one sounds cooler."

Another chorus of 'yeps' echoed from the four men as they all gazed intently at the rock. Arthur laughed to himself, then decided to share his thought. "You know, I'm gonna start calling Alexis 'Pup' from now on..."

Draco and Severus laughed, raising their bottles to that and taking another swig of the alcohol. Remus continued to stare at the rock.

"I'm gonna carve something into this... then give it to her. Yeah..." He mumbled to himself, putting the rock carefully back into his pocket.

All four were quiet for a moment, finishing off the last sips of their alcohol. Draco looked down at his empty bottle, then sighed. "I better be getting back to bed. Artimis wakes up and I'm not there, she'll get scared."

"No, she wakes up and you're not there, _you'd _be scared in case she killed ya." Severus informed him, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, either one... night guys." He grunted, sorely pushing himself onto his feet and stumbling back into camp. Arthur, Severus, and Remus answered together. "Yep..."

Remus stretched and yawned, scratching his head. "Guess I should be gettin' to sleep too... catch ya on the flip side." Remus slurred, stumbling to his feet.

"See ya wolfy... and don't tell Molly." Arthur mumbled, taking a last gulp of his alcohol. Severus waved his bottle, replying to Remus's farewell. "Sure, whatever that means... wait, I'll go too." He added quickly, using the bench to pull himself to his feet. Remus looked to Arthur and smiled, slurring.

"Whatever happens on the bench, stays on the bench." Remus laughed. Severus got to his feet and took a step tripping over the end of his cloaks, and Remus reached out and steadied him. Then they both weaved back towards their tents. Arthur watched them go, looking down at the cooler after a moment.

"I'm just gonna leave it. Couldn't carry it if I wanted to..." Arthur mumbled to himself rolling off the bench and getting to his feet. "Now, to my doom I go..." Arthur spoke dramatically, trudging towards his tent, knowing an angered Molly awaited him.

Arthur managed to make it to his tent without much injury, seeing it was still dark inside. He crept inside, grabbing onto walls for support. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, blinding him temporarily. He shielded his eyes, holding on to an armchair as he squinted towards the bedroom door. Molly stood there in all her womanly fury, one hand on a hip as she glared daggers at him. She raised an arm, pointing to the couch. Arthur stood straight, wobbling slightly and raising a hand.

"Yes... to the couch I go..." He slurred, doing an about face and almost falling on his face. He made his way to the couch, followed by mumbled curses and angry scoldings. He plopped onto the piece of furniture, sighing contentedly.

"You know, this isn't so bad... actually pretty comfortable..." He spoke to himself, then immediately passed out, snoring loudly as Molly shook her head at him, turning out the lights and stomping back to the bedroom.

--------------------------

REVIEW!


	28. Toasty Homecoming and Handcuffs

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 20**  
"Toasty Homecoming and Handcuffs"  
-----------------  
**Author's Notes:** This one of my favorite chapters... Although I have a lot of them...

-----------------

Artimis awoke to the light streaming over the roof of her tent and she got up out of bed. She stretched a bit and changed into normal clothes for once. She walked over to the bed and shoved Draco over on to his back and kissed his lips softly. After a moment, he kissed her back and she drew away from him smiling.

"Get up. We get to go home today." She told him and he smiled.

"Home, the place where people know how to knock." Draco teased her and she smirked, walking out toward the exit of the tent. She walked out right into Molly who was walking in. Molly quickly caught Artimis's elbow as she began to fall backwards and steadied her to her feet.

"Oh, sorry dear. I was just coming to see if you were awake." Molly spoke and Artimis smiled, catching her breath.

"Yeah. Hey you know what?" Artimis thought aloud and Molly looked at her oddly.

"What?" Molly asked.

"We didn't celebrate. But oh... Hey. How about you, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny all come to the Manor tonight for dinner and we can celebrate then?" Artimis spoke quickly and Molly thought for a moment smiling at her.

"Sure dear. Now I'll go help Arthur with the tent. He seems to have a bit of a hangover." Molly joked and Artimis looked over to their tent, or at least where it once was. The tent was down and there was a flailing person waving about in the tent, hollering about something. Artimis covered her mouth and smirked, nodding as Molly walked off. Artimis looked over toward the Medic tent and saw Alexis being escorted out by Ron. As Artimis stood there, Draco walked up, rolling his sleeves up.

"Ok sweetheart. I'll take the tent down. You go make sure everybody else is up and doing the same. The sooner we get home, the sooner I get pancakes." Draco spoke and Artimis rolled her eyes. She turned and kissed Draco and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

"Will you two get a room for that." A voice sneered behind them and Artimis couldn't point it out. She drew back and then looked to see her brother Apollo standing there.

"Hey lil' sister. I heard your news. And I told my wife that we are coming home today." He spoke and Artimis let go of Draco and leapt at Apollo, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"What? What is it Artimis?" Apollo asked, patting her head and she lifted her head a bit.

"We have to do dad's stuff today." She spoke softly and Apollo nodded his head, kissing Artimis's head.

"You, my darling sister, do not need to think of that now. We will do it this afternoon. Now, tell me where to help." Apollo spoke as Artimis backed away from him and he rolled his sleeves up.

"Well, you can help me, since I won't let Artimis." Draco told him and Artimis watched as Apollo smiled.

"Ok, I need to talk to you anyways. Don't worry Artimis. I know that look." Apollo spoke as Artimis looked at him with scrutiny.

"Fine. I'll go wake up the horde. Be nice." She spoke as she headed off to wake the rest of the Manor's occupants up so they can go home.

-----------------------------

Alexis's head swam up out of the drugged induced sleep that had claimed her God-Knows how long ago. She felt a hand on hers, and shifted, opening he eyes wearily. First she noticed that everything around her was pretty much the right color, though maybe a little off. Then she jumped at seeing Hailey in her face, which immediately reminded her of Madame Pomfrey back in their school days.

"Good. You're awake. Now take this before you start feeling anything." Hailey ordered, shoving a vial of some potion in her face as Hailey looked her over worriedly. Alexis groaned, taking the potion from her and downing it quickly, feeling the insistent pounding in her head subside mercifully. She lay back tiredly, rubbing her head. She touched gauze, and assumed her head had been bandaged, but not sure as to why exactly. But it was downright itchy...

She sighed and looked to her side, seeing Ron in a chair, his head laying on the edge of her bed, one hand over hers. She smiled tenderly as Hailey turned to Harry, who was waking slowly and reluctantly.

She smirked at him, then looked down at Ron. She reached out, running a hand softly through his bright red hair, which seemed to have an orange tint to it...

He sighed contentedly, lazily opening his eyes and looking up at her. He smiled widely, and Alexis smiled back as he sat up, stretching. He shook his head, looking over at her. "You feeling okay?" Was his first question. Alexis nodded, smiling tenderly.

"Yeah, for now. Probably until Hailey's potion wears off."

"Yep. Gave me one too... glad for it though..."

She laughed softly, stiffly moving to the side of her bed as Ron stood. She looked him over, seeing he was in the same blood stained and dirt smeared clothes. What wounds he had were already patched up, but otherwise, he was a mess.

"Didn't you take a shower, or even leave the tent last night?" Alexis asked in amused confusion.

Ron replied quietly, watching her intently. "Didn't want to leave you. You were a bit... out of it... last night. Kind of worried me. Fell asleep watching you."

Alexis smiled gratefully, feeling special that he had cared so much for her. Thinking on it now, he had cared for her _a lot_ ever since before the battle. Rarely had he left her side, in fact.

"Well, you should go get one then." She told him, standing with his help. Her vision swirled for a minute as she gained back her balance, Ron holding her up. He spoke laughingly. "You need one as much as I do."

Alexis looked down at herself, seeing herself still in her dueling outfit. Blood spattered it in most areas, but mud was splashed on it as well as a few grass stains. She sighed, shaking her head, rubbing some dried mud from her arm.

"Yeah, we should go get one." She answered, then realized what she had said.

They were silent, staring at each other at the comment. Alexis quickly reworded it. "I mean... I'll, go get one, in my tent. And... you go take one, in yours."

Ron nodded quickly. "Yeah... knew what you meant..."

They both blushed slightly, gazing at each other. Hailey looked over at them, then walked towards the tent exit, mumbling about having to go get something. As soon as they were sure she was gone, Ron pulled Alexis closer to him, and she wrapped her arms behind his back, gazing up at him with shining eyes. Ron leaned down and kissed her lips softly, Alexis kissing back as she closed her eyes in happiness, forgetting everything else. She knew without Ron's strong arms around her waist, she'd have probably fallen back onto the cot.

They heard movement and quickly parted, Alexis spinning towards the other forgotten bed. Harry was sitting up slowly, holding his head and squinting at them. Ron and Alexis quickly let go of each other as Harry stared at them. The man reached over, fumbling on a table and quickly bringing his glasses to his eyes, staring at them once again as they smiled nervously at him. Harry sighed. "Oh, okay... I thought I saw something else..."

Ron and Alexis looked at him like he was crazy, shaking their heads. Harry shrugged, turning and grabbing a potion left for him off the table. He quickly chugged it, sighing in relief. Ron and Alexis shook their heads, smiling at each other as Ron led Alexis out of the tent, Harry stumbling to his feet behind them.

As they stopped outside of it, Alexis saw Artimis talking to Molly about something, and Molly nodding happily. Ron saw this too, looking nervously down at Alexis.

"I have a feeling that something not good is gonna come out of this..." Alexis spoke quietly a she watched Molly walking away. Ron looked down at her a bit strangely, knowing those 'feelings' she got could be more true than people realized. Alexis didn't seem to notice his expression as she gazed up at him.

"Okay then. I'll catch up with you after our... _my_, shower. Alright?" She asked, and Ron nodded, smirking slightly.

"I'll help you with your tent too if you want." He offered.

Alexis looked warily at the people bustling around. "Um thanks... but I don't think that's too good an idea... people will be noticing, and then will come the questions." She spoke quietly. Ron sighed slightly, but nodded, smiling gently. Alexis smiled gratefully, waving as she made her way to her tent.

Ron watched her go, shaking his head slightly. He didn't really mind anymore if people found out about them, at least they wouldn't have to be so nervous and careful in public. But Alexis still seemed cautious, his guess being she didn't want to jinx their relationship. He didn't really understand it; he would make sure that nothing went wrong between them if it came down to that. But, Ron respected her wishes. He knew that everything would work out with time, he just needed a little more patience. Right now, he was just ecstatic that they were 'together'.

Ron started towards his tent, intent upon a long hot shower and clean clothes, and to mull over such thoughts in peace.

-----------------------------------

Everyone packed their tents up and looked around at the empty spaces they once occupied. They all stood in a circle as Artimis uncoiled the portkey rope.

"Wow, we actually get to go home. Where there are doors. And you can lock them and people have to knock." Alexis spoke in humor and Draco nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. And of course, Breakfast." Draco spoke and then Remus snickered as Artimis began handing the end of the rope out.

"Wait one minute, I gotta do this." Remus spoke and he stood tall and clicked his heels together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Remus smirked and everyone just bust out laughing. Well, except Severus, who merely rolled his eyes, mostly because he didn't know what the hell everyone was laughing about.

"Can we _please_ just go home?" Severus hissed and Artimis looked at him with a raised eyebrow, handing the rope and making sure everyone had a hold of it.

"Yes, Severus, we can go _home_." She spoke as she activated the port-key, taking everyone back to Manor Dela Loyalty.

--------------------------------

Everyone appeared on the green lawn in front Manor Dela Loyalty, no one more happy to be home than they were at that present time. Suddenly, the ground trembled underfoot, and everyone gazed about a bit nervously. Alexis merely smirked. There was loud barking, then two, two headed, six foot tall dogs bounded around the corner of the Manor, thudding towards the group. Everyone instinctively backed up a step as the guard dogs ran closer. Alexis smiled and dropped her bags, stepping forward happily.

The black dog, Carpe Noctum, skidded to a halt, while the white dog, Carpe Diem, loped forward, pouncing at Alexis and knocking her to the ground, both heads taking turns licking her. Alexis groaned once as her head hit the ground, not helping her headache, but then laughed as she fought to push the fuzzy heads away, rolling out from under it and grabbing one of the heads around the neck, hugging it tight.

"Oh my puppies... you guys did such a good job, oh yes you did... my little guard pups..." She cooed in a baby like voice, Carpe Noctum ambling up and giving Alexis a lick down as well. Alexis laughed and rubbed one of his heads affectionately as well.

Severus, watching the whole scene, shook his head with annoyance, watching the two beasts warily. Alexis managed to extract herself from the beasts, stumbling over and grabbing her bags, smiling widely, clothes damp with drool and flecked with mud. "Think I'm gonna have to take another shower..." She spoke aloud, wiping her face off as they dogs scampered away, probably to find a deer to chase.

Artimis unlocked the doors, putting down several spells with her wand and finally entering the house. Alexis entered right behind, taking a deep breath and smiling as everyone piled in behind her. Alexis caught a whiff of something heavenly and immediately dropped her bags, sniffing the air.

"I smell... sausage!" She exclaimed, looking towards the Kitchen.

Artimis grinned widely. "And bacon."

Alexis asked one of the several house-elves to drop her bags in the Tower. Then she walked into the Kitchen, everyone else joining her eventually. Parvati was dishing out some oatmeal to her two children, Damien and Athena, who sat one end of the table across from Erica and Vicky. Vicky smirked, grabbing a biscuit off a plate and tossing it at Damien, who glared and threw a piece of bacon at her. Parvati lightly smacked her son's hand with a spoon and he whined. "Vicky started it!"

Parvati turned and smacked the woman's hand as well, and she pouted sullenly, sticking out her tongue at Damien, who replied with the same.

Parvati looked up wearily, then smiled widely at the group as they entered the Kitchen. "I'm so glad you all are home! Had breakfast done early, so I fed the kids to keep them quiet. Also to keep Erica and Vicky occupied, they weren't helping with keeping the children in check." She spoke, looking to the two women with a stern expression. They smiled sheepishly, turning back to their meals, Erica snickering.

Alexis replied happily. "Thank god... I was starving... Erica, pass me the sausage." Alexis asked as she plopped down next to her, grabbing a plate. She was hungry, and nothing was going to stop her from getting food into her system. Formalities and greetings could be issued later, stomach was first.

Ron shook his head with amusement, grabbing a seat opposite of Alexis as Artimis took the seat right beside her. Everyone else fell into whatever seats were closest, no one bothering to sit in their designated spots, everyone too hungry and content to care.

Alexis loaded her plate with as much as she could; sausage, bacon, ham, gravy, eggs... pretty much anything that contained protein or was meat. It had been a while since she could gorge like this and not worry about being too stuffed to run and fight later. She ate quietly for a few minutes, then finally looked up and around at all the people around her, her Family.

She frowned, knowing something was wrong. Everyone was oddly quiet, no conversations or small talk from anyone except from the children, who were quietly discussing who could stuff the most pancakes into their mouths. Even Erica and Vicky were quiet, feeling the vibe from the group and remaining silent. Everyone was bent on eating, almost all with a look of gloominess and tenseness on their features, as if waiting for an interruption calling them to fight once again.

Alexis admitted, it was a bit odd now that the Dark Lord was gone, strange to finally get to resume some semblance of a 'normal' life. But this was just pathetic. Everyone still acted like this was their last breakfast together!

Alexis put down her fork, swallowing her mouthful of eggs and watching everyone, sending a mental note to Artimis. _(Damn, it feels like Dooms Day in here.)_

_Tell me about it. I'm about to start a food fight or something, this is ridiculous._ Artimis replied, also gazing at the Manor's occupants with a bit of a glare.

_(Not bad, but I think they just need a little something to lift their spirits. Maybe some... entertainment.) _Alexis spoke mischievously, seeing Ron look at her oddly as he noticed her sly grin. Artimis stopped eating, turning to look at her curiously. _What do you have in mind?_

_(Oh... I just think that a certain... _Song,_ would be a good start to everyone's day. You agree?)_ Alexis asked, smiling at Artimis. Artimis grinned with realization of Alexis's suggestion, picking up a spoon and a fork, replying. _Perfect. Ready when you are._

_(Alrighty then. Start the drum solo, and I'll follow up. Oh, and remind me to grab another potion from Hailey afterwards, my head'll be pounding by the time this is over...) _Alexis sighed mentally, setting down her fork and coughing to clear her throat. Several people looked up at her, knowing something was about to go down.

Alexis smirked, nodding to Artimis. She nodded back and started drumming out a beat on the wooden table, everyone's gaze flicking between her and Alexis with befuddlement. Alexis bobbed her head, getting a feel for the beat, then sung out.

"All around the country and coast..."

She paused, Artimis continuing the drumming.

"People always say what do you like most." She sung, and Remus grinned widely, realizing what was going on. Alexis continued.

"I don't wanna brag, I don't wanna boast... I always tell them, I like toast."

They were several giggles from the children and Erica and Vicky as Artimis and Alexis yelled out together.

"YEAH toast! ... YEAH toast!"

Smirks were forming on everyone's faces as they stopped eating and watched the two women curiously. Alexis picked up a jar of jelly and another of jam while Artimis continued drumming.

Alexis sung out once again. "I get up in the morning 'bout six am..."

She paused, smiling as she studied the jars, lifting them each in turn. "Had a little jelly, had a little jam."

Severus shook his head and sighed, while Ron laughed as Alexis continued, setting down the jars and lifting a piece of bread from a plate. "Take a piece of bread, put it in the slot..."

She gestured to a toaster on a counter, continuing to sing. "... push down the lever and the wire gets hot, I get toast."

There were several laughs as Artimis joined in, singing. "YEAH toast! ... YEAH toast!"

Artimis stood, still beating out the rhythm with her fork and spoon as Alexis sung out as serious as possible, summoning the toaster to her and holding it up for everyone to see. "Now there's no secret to toasting perfection..."

More laughs ensued, and Alexis felt the uneasiness leaving the room. She smiled as she continued. "There's a dial on the side and you make your selection."

Artimis bounced as she drummed, smiling at Alexis as the short woman continued, holding up a piece of bread as well as the toaster. "Push to the dark or the light and then, if it pops too soon, press down again and make toast."

Alexis looked to Artimis and both sung out. "YEAH toast! ... YEAH toast!"

The two children were laughing hysterically, now deciding to beat each other with their own slices of toast as everyone laughed, even Severus smirking slightly, still shaking his head.

Alexis continued singing proudly. "When the first caveman drove in from the dregs... Didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs."

Alexis pointed to the mentioned foods with a look of mock confusion on her face, making everyone laugh again. She smirked and sung out. "Must've met a genius, got it in his head... Plug the toaster in the wall, buy a bag of bread and make toast." Alexis finished with a shrug, Artimis giggling as she continued her drum beat. And suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Remus stood up with a grin and started belting out some lyrics himself, in French.

Alexis looked at Artimis, and she shrugged, mocking Remus as she continued to drum. Alexis shrugged too, listening to Remus and laughing, only picking out the words, 'croissant', and 'Eiffel Tower'.

He finished to much laughter, smiling widely at Artimis and Alexis. The two women looked at each other, shrugged, and sung out together, practically head banging now. "FRENCH toast! ... FRENCH toast!"

The was a chorus of loud laughs after them as Remus nodded proudly, sitting down again and grinning. Alexis pulled a spoon up to her mouth, using it as a microphone as she sung out once more.

"In London or on the Arty and Lexy Show..."

Artimis stopped drumming and sung out with Alexis once more. "YEEAAAHHHH toast!"

They finished, flourishing their arms to loud laughter and a smattering of applause, mostly from the children and Erica and Vicky. Alexis bowed dramatically, Artimis curtsying and they both plopped in their seats, grinning widely.

_I think that hit the spot... _Artimis sent to her mentally, looking around at the laughing group of people with satisfaction.

Alexis smiled tiredly. _(Yep. That'll do. And now, everything is seeming to ECHO in my head...)_ Alexis replied through her mind, sighing through her grin, taking another bite of sausage.

-----------------

Artimis watched as Alexis and Ron finished their food and went to get up, Alexis looking tired, but happy. She stood and smiled at Alexis sweetly, walking up to both of them as they watched with curiousness.

"Would the two of you join me in the kitchen for a moment?' She asked politely and Alexis raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, Ron following her quizzically. Artimis extended her stride, making it into the kitchen before them. She put her hand in her pocket and smirked, feeling her newest torture device as she turned to face them. Alexis and Ron walked into the room and as soon as the doors shut behind then, they were holding hands, looking about nervously. Artimis smirked as she moved quickly. In a flash, she handcuffed Alexis to Ron, smiling insanely. Alexis looked down at the handcuffs and then looked at Artimis in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alexis yelled, letting go of Ron's hand, and Artimis backed up a bit, rolling her eyes.

"Now, until the _both_ of you admit to the _whole_ family that you are together, you will be wearing these." Artimis spoke, speaking the curse as Ron and Alexis looked at her dumbfounded. She smirked at him and turned on her heel, walking out the other doors of the kitchen, hearing Alexis whine. "GET THEM OFF!"

-------------------

Alexis stood from the table, picking up her empty plate as Ron quickly did the same. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She turned to discard her plate, wanting to just go upstairs and take a nap. Ron walked up to her, and she sighed while smirking, knowing she wouldn't with him around.

They turned to leave the Dining room together as Artimis gave Alexis a huge smile. She smiled back, knowing she was up to something. She casually sauntered up to them, asking politely and low enough for only them to hear. "Would the two of you join me in the kitchen for a moment?"

Alexis looked up at Ron, who shrugged and followed Alexis towards the Kitchen, feeling an odd vibe from Artimis. Artimis quickened her stride, disappearing into the Kitchen a few seconds ahead of them. Alexis looked up at Ron, and he frowned slightly, but they continued in after her.

They stepped into the Kitchen, seeing Artimis standing there, arms behind her back as she grinned slyly. Suddenly, the doors slammed behind them and Alexis jumped slightly, grabbing Ron's hand instinctively. He grasped it back tightly, both watching Artimis with confusion.

Suddenly there was a blur and they both felt cold metal around the wrists of their hands that were holding the other's. Artimis stepped back swiftly, smiling mischievously. Alexis looked down at her hand, seeing thick metal handcuffs attaching her arm to Ron's. Her eyes widened and she gulped, feeling a tinge of fear and nervousness. Ron stared at the handcuffs, mouth slightly agape as Alexis darted her gaze back to Artimis, yelling with confusion. "WHAT THE HELL!"

She let go of Ron's hand, glaring at Artimis. Artimis took a step back and rolled her eyes, stating smugly. "Now, until the _both_ of you admit to the _whole_ family that you are together, you will be wearing these."

She mumbled a curse, and Alexis felt a wave of magic wash over them as she stared at Artimis with incredulity, Ron also staring, still speechless. Artimis smiled sweetly, turned on her heel and swiftly left as Alexis yelled after her almost pleadingly. "GET THEM OFF!"

Artimis ignored her as Alexis gazed after her in shock. She looked up at Ron, who was still staring at the handcuffs. Alexis shakily put a hand to her head, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh no... oh no oh no oh no." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she frantically looked around.

Ron spoke quietly, seeing her become panicked. "Alexis... it's okay..."

"No it isn't! This is BAD! Oh no... um, we've got to get out of here, b, before anyone sees us..." Alexis mumbled frantically, studying the handcuffs. Ron sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

Alexis started quickly towards the door, yanking Ron behind her, catching him off guard. She peeked out the doors, making sure no one was in the halls leading to the staircases. She turned to Ron, making the signal to stay silent. He nodded, and she stealthily left the Kitchen, crouching slightly, Ron hurriedly following so she wouldn't yank the handcuffs.

As soon as they reached the staircase, Alexis tried to run, without letting Ron know. Her arm was yanked back, jerking Ron forward as she lost her balance. She tumbled backwards off the stairs, Ron catching her with open arms before she fell. She looked up at him fearfully. "This is going to be tough..."

Ron sighed, helping Alexis to her feet and following her swiftly up to her Tower, avoiding any unwanted attention to their relief. Alexis pulled Ron into her room, slamming the doors behind her. Ron looked around her room as Alexis tried to pace, dragging Ron to and fro. He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and stopping her, speaking sternly and quietly. "Calm down a bit or you'll pull my arm out of it's socket."

She nodded and stopped, staring at him with the lost puppy dog look.

"Do you know what people will _say_ if they see us like this!" She hissed just above a whisper. Ron thought a moment and removed his hands, his eyes widening, realizing what she was trying to say. He looked down at the handcuffs, pulling out his wand. Alexis did the same, both taking turns trying every unlocking charm known to them. They only succeeded in making their wrists red from straining the handcuffs.

Alexis threw her wand down in frustration, holding her head with her free hand, looking panicked. She dragged Ron towards her bed, yanking his arm down so she could lift her mattress. Underneath, Ron saw a medium sized blow torch. He gazed at Alexis curiously.

"You have one of those under your bed?"

Alexis nodded like it was nothing, pulling it out and looking it over. Ron questioned, still confused.

"But, aren't those combustible?"

Alexis looked up at him and nodded, not seeing his point. Ron shook his head, replying. "Okay honey, whatever makes you happy..."

She shrugged at him, pulling him over to an empty space on the stone floor. Ron winced in pain, his wrist already stinging from all the yanking, and it had only been ten, fifteen minutes. She put her wrist with her part of the handcuffs on the floor, gesturing for him to do the same. He did so, pulling the cuffs tight. She started the blowtorch, a look of determination on her face. Ron gulped, looking away. Alexis put the flame to the handcuff chain, trying desperately to melt them off. All she managed to do was singe all the hair off of Ron's hand. She growled in hopelessness, turning off the blowtorch and tossing it on her bed, Ron exhaling with relief.

Alexis plopped on the floor, sitting cross-legged as Ron did the same in front of her, actually having no choice. Alexis whined, eyes reddening slightly. "I am so gonna kill her..."

Ron spoke quietly. "Lexy, it's... it's really not that bad... we can just tell them..."

Alexis looked up at him, and his eyes widened in surprise at the look of fear in her eyes. "I... I can't... if we d, do... and everyone f, finds out... with my luck..." She stammered, looking down at the ground, lower lip trembling. Ron watched her in worried confusion as she looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

She whispered, Ron barely able to hear her. "I... don't want to lose you... if I say something, I'll jinx it, and something will happen between us... it always does... I can't go through that. So I can't let anyone know."

Ron watched Alexis with surprise, not really knowing what to say as Alexis looked back down at the ground. He never knew she was that worried and scared about messing up their relationship. He was about to try and comfort her when she looked up, speaking quietly.

"Oh, and your parents are coming to dinner tonight."

Ron eyes widened, and he gulped, his face paling. He stared at the handcuffs once more, desperately trying to think of a way to remove them.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and stared at each other with wide eyes. The Tower doors were flung open and Apollo stood there, hand on the handle as he stared at them sitting on the floor, handcuffed hands in front of them.

He smirked mischievously at them, shaking his head. Alexis shook her head frantically, standing and yanking Ron to his feet painfully. She growled angrily. "Not now! We're busy!"

Apollo snickered and replied, "Sorry, but that's gonna have to wait. You needed down in the Living room. _Pronto_."

Alexis's looked to him with confusion, then she saw his gaze on the handcuffs. She stammered nervously, stepping forward.

"No Apollo... it's not like that... it's... we... AHH!" She growled in frustration, Apollo leaving the room and closing the doors behind him, snickering. She turned as Ron stepped up to her. She leaned forward, burying her head in his chest as she cried. "I hate these people..."

Ron wrapped his free arm around her, patting her back. "Shhh... it's going to be okay, we'll get through this..."

Alexis nodded, wrapping her free arm around him and hugging him tightly. She sighed into his shirt after a moment, Ron kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, face slightly red and eyes watery.

"We better go down there before she finds another way to torture us..."

Ron sighed, nodding and gently touched her face. She sighed, looked up at him and smiled smally, then turned to the doors, Ron following close behind.

------------------

Artimis sat on the couch as everyone else pulled up chairs behind the couch. She quieted her sniffles, knowing that if she and Apollo didn't take care of their father's will today it would never get done and that would not be right to her father's memory. Artimis turned her head as Apollo walked back into the room, snickering to himself slightly as he looked to Artimis with his big brother 'I-know-what-you-did' look. Apollo sat down beside her and whispered lowly.

"They will be down here in a minute." He told her and she nodded, the thought bringing a small smile to her face in the gloom of the moment. Artimis heard the doors to the living room open and she turned around to see Alexis walk in, still handcuffed to Ron. She walked in and the whole room silenced as they looked at Alexis and Ron and then at each other. Alexis walked over to the couch like nothing was out of the ordinary, even though Artimis could see the blush on her face. Alexis walked over and plopped on the couch next to Artimis, dragging Ron into the chair by the couch. Artimis saw Ron grimace and she felt kinda bad but she had to do this, for them.

"Ok, now everybody, please be quiet." Apollo spoke as he put a stone pensive on the coffee table and pointed his wand at it.

A scene projected itself up from the bowl and Artimis's breath caught in her throat. It was her mother and her father. Artimis's father began speaking from the memory.

"This is our final will and testament, should something happen to us in these dark times." Her father spoke and then Artimis's mother drew in a breath.

"Should anything happen to us and our three children not be of age, then their guardianship goes to my sister, Selena Entingo. Should Selena be incapable of watching over the children, then the children should go to Andres's parents." Miranda Callabella spoke and Artimis turned her head to see Severus exit the room in a rush, his face turned away from the group. _How strange..._ She thought as she turned back around.

"Should something happen to us and our three children, Diana Crysta Callabella, Apollo Marcus Callabella and Artimis Marietta Callabella be of age, then things go to them in this order. " Miranda spoke again and then looked to Andres Callabella.

"My son, Apollo, shall have Callabella Manor, as it is a tradition to past the home down to the male of the family. If he should not want the Manor, then it shall to go to which ever one of his sisters wish to have it. The Callabella fortune is to be split evenly to all three of our children. There is a list of things of sentimental value to each of our children with this." Andres spoke and then they both smiled in the memory.

"Kids, know we both love you more than you know. This is our final will and testament and it shall not be contested." Andres spoke again and then it cut out. Artimis had to hold back tears as she listened to those last words.

"Why did I need to be here?" Alexis asked and Apollo glared at her, telling her to shut her trap and be patient. Artimis looked as another memory flew up from the pensive.

Andres was alone this time and Artimis knew he was much older. He smiled one of his smiles and Artimis missed him so much.

"This is an amendment to the my final will and testament, seeing as a tragedy took my wife and my daughter, Diana. As per Miranda's instructions, all of her things were given to our last surviving daughter Artimis and she shall receive them on her seventeenth birthday. I would also like to clarify exactly who my three children are, now that events have changed that predicament." He spoke and Artimis scooted closer, wondering what the hell he was talking about. If Diana died, then he only had two children, her and Apollo. Artimis listened closely as Andres spoke again in a bit more cheerful tone.

"My three children are Apollo Marcus Callabella, Artimis Marietta Callabella, and now my adopted daughter, Alexis Catherine Whyte." He spoke and the whole room looked at Alexis. Artimis looked at Alexis and saw her look back at Remus with questioning. Andres kept speaking.

"Were Alexis's adoption be questioned, the paperwork is with this and Remus James Lupin, who is her main caretaker and has main custody, can attest to my adoption of Alexis as well as his own." Andres spoke and Artimis looked at Apollo who had that smug smile on his face.

"Now, as I stated in my earlier will, the fortune is to be split evenly to all three of my children; Apollo, Artimis and Alexis. This is my amendment to my final will and testament." Andres spoke as the image faded away and Artimis sat there with her breath stolen away. Alexis was her adopted sister. Her father had adopted her as well as Remus, they were really sisters.

"Oh my god." Artimis stated as she reached forward and opened the envelope with paperwork with it. Artimis looked through them and pulled out adoption papers with Alexis's name on it.

"Oh my god, Alexis, it's true. And oh my god, look who sighed it! And copies of Remus's papers are here too, and look he signed them too!" Artimis screeched as she looked at both the papers, seeing the fancy scripted signature of one Professor Severus Snape. Alexis rushed over, dragging poor Ron and reading the papers.

"S, Soo, I'm, We're..." Alexis stammered quietly as she read the papers.

"Sisters! Like, really!" Artimis shrieked.

"And he, he signed it for them." Alexis asked as she looked at Snape's signature.

"I guess so." Artimis replied and then Alexis leapt on her, hugging Artimis around the neck with one arm and making Ron lose his balance. Ron winced and then groaned.

"Uh, Alexis, my arm." He spoke and Alexis let go of Artimis, looking to Ron with concern. Artimis snickered and then looked at the rest of the dumbfounded family.

"I think that is enough excitement for one moment." Artimis spoke and she then smiled.

"How about we all go take our much craved naps. Cause I know I need one." Artimis spoke yawning and then she walked out of the room, grabbing Draco by the arm as she left the room, heading up to bed and totally shocked at the news that Alexis was her sister.

--------------------------------

Alexis stopped outside the doorway leading into the Living room, sighing to herself. Ron put his free hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with hopelessness. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she hung her head, taking a deep breath. She lifted her head back up, putting on a look of indifference, hoping she wasn't blushing too bad. She nodded up at Ron and they both entered the room of conversing people, looking as nonchalant as possible.

A dead silence washed over the room as everyone stared at them and the handcuffs, eyes holding glints of surprise and laughter. She held her head up, staring everyone down as she walked over to the couch, avoiding Artimis's smug look. She plopped on the couch huffily, yanking Ron's arm down. He grimaced as pulled a chair over beside the couch, sitting in it with a sigh.

Alexis made as if to cross her arms, but Ron grabbed her wrist, stopping her and shaking his head. Alexis gave an apologetic smile, setting her left, handcuffed arm on the edge of the couch for his comfort as the first projections of Artimis and Apollo's parents filled the front of the room.

Alexis could feel Artimis's unease and sadness, and, though she felt bad for her, was a bit too frustrated with her to acknowledge her.

She listened to the first few lines explaining the will and testament, then her gaze drifted to the handcuffs as she confirmed she had really nothing to do with this event. She glared at Artimis's torture device, trying to devise some plan to remove them.

_Hmmm... tried magic and melting them. And they didn't work... what else could we try?_

She thought to herself, Ron watching with slight amusement her intense studying of the handcuffs. She looked up around at everyone, the will and testaments still being read, then turned back to her thoughts, rubbing her chin with her free hand.

_Could try the ax under my bathroom sink... naw, might end up chopping off Ron's hand..._

She sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

_Maybe Fred and George could help? ... Then again, maybe not. End up with the rest of us handcuffed as well..._

She looked up at Ron, and he cocked his head in confusion. Alexis looked back down at the handcuffs.

_I swear, payback will be a bitch... that's a promise..._

Alexis looked up as the projection of Andres Callabella closed the announcement of the will and Alexis shook her head in confusion. She looked to Apollo quizzically. "Why did I need to be here?"

Apollo turned and glared at her, snapping for her to shut up and be patient. She drew back a little, mumbling to herself. "Okay, okay. Gosh, testy much?"

She gave up thinking about the handcuffs, deciding to see what she needed to be so patient about with this whole event.

"...I would also like to clarify exactly who my three children are, now that events have changed that predicament." Andres voice spoke and Alexis cocked her head in confusion. Artimis didn't have another brother or sister... Who was the third one?

"My three children are Apollo Marcus Callabella, Artimis Marietta Callabella, and now my adopted daughter, Alexis Catherine Whyte." Andres confirmed in a slightly cheerful voice, and Alexis's breath hitched in her throat as she sat up straight, staring at Andres's picture on the projection. She felt eyes on her, and she turned, gazing at Remus questioningly. He never told her that Andres's adopted her too!

So she kind of had two fathers this whole time!

"Now, as I stated in my earlier will, the fortune is to be split evenly to all three of my children; Apollo, Artimis and Alexis. This is my amendment to my final will and testament." Andres finished, his image fading away. Alexis stared at the place, mouth slightly agape. The thought of Andres actually kind of being her father brought tears to Alexis's eyes and she closed her mouth, sniffling and trying to keep from crying. She slowly turned to look at Artimis, who was scanning adoption papers intently, a look of amazement on her features. "Oh my god, Alexis, it's true. And oh my god, look who sighed it. And copies of Remus's papers are here too, and look he signed them too." Artimis screeched, and Alexis shook her head slowly in awe. Artimis was her true _sister_ now?

She dove towards her, yanking Ron half out of his chair as she grabbed the papers, studying them. Scanning down to the signatures, she saw he graceful signature of Severus Snape.

"S, Soo, I'm, We're..." Alexis stammered in an almost whisper, still gazing at the papers.

"Sisters! Like, really!" Artimis shrieked.

"And he, he signed it for them." Alexis confirmed, still shocked that Severus had even agreed to sign her adoption papers.

"I guess so." Artimis replied.

Alexis yelped in glee and jumped at Artimis, wrapping her free arm around her neck and squeezing her tightly, eyes closed tight. She heard a groan and backed up from Artimis as Ron moaned.

"Uh Alexis... my arm..."

She turned and looked to him with concern, seeing him holding the shoulder of the arm handcuffed to Alexis. She gasped, getting off the couch and moving in closer to him, studying him with worry. Artimis was saying something and snickering, but Alexis was too occupied with the ailing Ron to notice.

"Oh my gosh... I think it's dislocated... I'm s, so sorry Ron..." Alexis spoke quietly, feeling Ron's shoulder and seeing him wince.

He spoke in a pained voice. "It's a, alright... you had r, reason to be e, excited." He told her through short breaths, smiling though. Alexis smiled up at him, then studied his arm worriedly. She looked around, searching for Hailey. She grabbed his hand and carefully led him out of the room, watching his face with concern.

They approached the staircase, but stopped upon seeing Severus sitting on the steps, arms on his knees as he stared at the floor. Alexis looked up at Ron, who shrugged, then grimaced with the movement. She walked up to Snape, Ron following.

"Um, Severus? You okay?" She asked, but he didn't even acknowledge her. She cocked her head in confusion, knowing that something was wrong with him. She waved her free hand in front of him, speaking quietly. "Severus? Hellllooo... you sick or something?"

Severus closed his eyes tight, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm fine, Whyte."

Alexis stepped back, nodding. After a second, she asked again. "Um... I just found out Andres adopted me... and that you signed the papers making it possible."

Severus stiffened, slowly looking up at her with narrowed eyes. "WHAT?"

Alexis grinned. "Yep. Which is kind of weird, since you hate me so much..."

Severus stood, glaring, then saw their handcuffs. He couldn't help but smirk at them, shaking his head. Alexis followed her gaze, then turned red. He looked at her once, and she growled.

"Damnit, you know it isn't like that Snape..."

"Hm, whatever you say Alexis..." He sighed, smirking as he walked past them. Alexis glared after him, then shook her head, taking Ron's hand and leading him upstairs. Faintly they heard Severus's upraised voice.

"Remus! I was assured she would never know I had anything to do with this until after I was dead!"

Alexis smirked, leading Ron to Hailey's room to fix his shoulder.

-------------------------------

Severus sighed, sitting on the stairs, pushing back those dreaded things people affectionately call emotions. He sat there after Artimis clamored up the stairs, dragging Draco with her. He rolled his eyes, looking at the floor. He hadn't been reduced to emotions in a long time, and it was not something he enjoyed. He heard footsteps moving near him and he didn't look up, not wanting to talk to anyone. Then she, the bane of his existence on more levels than he could count, spoke to him.

"Um, Severus? You okay?" Alexis asked him and he ignored her, hoping that she would just go away and leave him be. He felt the movement of air, as if someone were waving in his face and he grimaced, knowing she wasn't going away.

"Severus? Hellllooo... you sick or something?" She asked him and he held in his anger, knowing it only gave her pleasure.

Severus closed his eyes tight, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm fine, Whyte." He informed her, hoping she would just go away. He thought that she had left after a moment of silence but had no such luck. After a second, she asked again. "Um... I just found out Andres adopted me... and that you signed the papers making it possible."

A million things ran through his head, one of them being that she now knew that he had helped her in some way, a bad sign for his hating her guts. He stiffened and looked up with narrowed eyes in disbelief.

"WHAT!" He declared and she smiled at him smugly.

"Yep. Which is kind of weird, since you hate me so much..." She told him and he wanted to kill Andres, well, if Andres wasn't already dead. Severus got up from his seat on the stairs and saw Ron standing next to Alexis. He looked down and saw handcuffs on their wrists, cuffing them together. He couldn't help but smirk at them, shaking his head in humor. He saw Alexis look down at the handcuffs and she then looked up at him, turning red with embarrassment. He looked at her and she growled at him.

"Damnit, you know it isn't like that Snape..." She told him and he snickered, not wanting to know how they had ended up in that predicament.

"Hm, whatever you say Alexis..." He sighed at her smirking as he walked past them up the stairs. He murmured lowly as he was far away fro them not to hear him.

"Like mother, like daughter." Severus mused, heading to go kill Remus. Severus walked through the force field and opened Remus's door, not bothering to knock.

"Remus! I was assured she would never know I had anything to do with this until after I was dead!" He yelled, startling Remus, who was lying in his bed.

"What are you bellowing about?" Remus asked him and Severus glared in anger, rolling his eyes.

"The adoptions. She was NEVER EVER supposed to know that I had anything to do with it. And now, she does." Severus hollered at Remus, who sat up and rolled his eyes at him.

"So what? She knows. It's not like she hugged you or anything right?" Remus asked him and Severus crossed his arms.

"No, but now she has just a little bit more to hold over my head, a little bit more to torture me with. It's bad enough that I live here with her torture, but now she can say that I helped her." Severus told him and Remus smirked at him.

"Didn't you realize Severus, you can go home. Voldemort is dead. You don't have to live with her torture." Remus told him and Severus stopped for a moment. Surprisingly Severus had given no thought to going back home, which worried him. Had he in someway, forgotten that Manor Dela Loyalty was not his home?

"That is not the point Remus. The point is that I was told she would never know." Severus spoke and Remus rolled his eyes, getting up and walking out the door. Severus, not wanting to be ignored, followed Remus, telling the whole way to the third floor and Severus then realized they were heading to Alexis's tower. Severus at that moment, really just felt like arguing and continued to yell at Remus, who was obviously tuning him out.

--------------------

Alexis lay on her stomach beside her bed in the Tower, tapping her temple with her wand as she spoke. "Alrighty then... we tried opening spells, spells that break stuff... enlarging spells didn't work... maybe if we tried the damn Killing curse we'd get somewhere, don't you think Ron? ... Ron?"

Alexis stopped speaking, looking up on the bed where Ron lay on his stomach, his, healed, handcuffed shoulder and arm dangling over the edge for Alexis's comfort. Looking up at him, Alexis saw that he was fast asleep. She smiled tenderly, seeing the calm look and small smile on his features. She nodded, turning back to their handcuffed wrists.

"Good idea. You rest and I'll figure out how to get these off..." She spoke aloud, studying the device closely. She sighed, then backed up, pulling their wrists taut as she pointed her wand at them, turning her head from the wand for safety and mumbling a bit angrily. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light filled the room, and as it cleared, Alexis looked down at the cuffs hopefully. They went unscathed. She growled, crawling back to the side of the bed and leaning against it, closing her eyes tight with frustration, leaning her head back.

Distantly she heard yelling, then footsteps approaching her room. She opened her eyes partially, wondering what else could happen today. Her door was pushed open and Remus stepped in, looking annoyed as Severus stomped in behind him, still grumbling and hollering about the adoption papers and how she wasn't suppose to know some stupid stuff or something, Alexis really wasn't paying him any attention.

Remus smiled at her and she looked to them in confusion. Severus glared over at Alexis, continuing to yell at Remus. Remus looked back at Alexis, then up at Ron, who still lay sleeping, on her bed. He sighed and shook his head, then smirked after Alexis gave him that 'don't-say-a-word' glare.

Severus quieted upon seeing the two, then stepped up to Remus, whispering next to his ear sarcastically. "Brings back memories, don't it."

Remus stiffened, turning and glaring daggers at him. He hissed quietly, "I don't know if you remember or not, but it's still the full moon, if you get what I mean."

Severus shut his mouth, taking a step back and glaring slightly, but getting the point. Remus turned back to Alexis, smiling at her.

"Hey Alexis. I forgot earlier, but I wanted to give you something." He explained, then fished an awfully large rock out of one of his deep cloak pockets, Severus watching in confusion. It was still muddy slightly, and had what seemed like blood stains on it along with a few scorch marks, as if from great magic. Remus looked at it once more, then walked up and handed it to Alexis as she stood up beside the bed. She studied it, then suddenly realized that it was the rock she used against Remus, along with several other uses.

She took it, and Remus gestured for her to turn it over. She did so, reading aloud the carving on the underside to herself.

"To Alexis; The Cutest Pup Ever."

Alexis looked up at Remus in confusion, Severus snickering slightly as Remus grinned. Alexis shook he head, studying the rock and then asking quietly, changing the subject. "Remus, why didn't you ever tell me?"

The grin vanished from his face as he swallowed. Severus stepped back, folding his arms as he watched, feeling smug at Remus being put on the spot. Remus sighed, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. He looked up, speaking quietly. "There was a lot put on you at that time. Anything else would've merely harmed you more. You didn't need the stress. Me and Andres agreed to share your adoption for your well being. In the case that something happened to me in my... other state, you would've gone to live with Artimis."

Remus explained and Alexis watched him with wide eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. She smiled at him with great gratitude, looking at the ground as she fought back the tears. Remus stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug as she wrapped her free arm around him.

Behind them, Severus rolled his eyes, mumbling something to himself. "Yeah, and she wasn't suppose to find out I had anything to do with it..."

Remus stepped away from Alexis, turning to glare at him. "You know what Severus, just shut up." he glared back at him, still grumbling.

Alexis smirked, commenting lightly. "My gosh, you sure you aren't a woman? You're worse than Artimis with the complaining."

Severus quieted, sneering at her and hissing quietly. "I hate you, Whyte..." He spoke her name like it was a bad taste in his mouth. With that, he turned and stomped out of her room, leaving them laughing behind him.

Ron shifted, yawning and looking up at Alexis as she turned to him. He smiled at her, then looked down at the handcuffs, smirked, and shook his head. Remus laughed, walking towards the doors. "Okay then , I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing..." Remus commented smugly, leaving the room. Alexis glared after him, shaking her head. She turned to Ron, who was sitting up.

"Good. Now I can take a nap and you can figure out how to get these bloody things off before dinner and your parents see us like this." She grumbled as Ron got up. She turned and set the rock on her dresser, then plopped on the bed, laying down and snuggling into the covers as Ron sat on the floor in her spot, staring at the handcuffs.

As Alexis stared dozing off, she smiled and commented quietly about the spot where she lay. "Ooohh... it's all warm..."

With that she heard a light chuckle and she drifted off to sleep, feeling her arm being shaken slightly by a confused Ron.

--------------------------------

Wow, that was a long chapter... And there's more... How are they going to get them off? Review and find out...  
_Deep Shadows_


	29. Bad Night For Romance

**Seven Years Later...  
Chapter 21**  
"Bad Night For Romance"  
--------------------------  
**Author's Note:** This just keeps getting funnier and funnier...

-----------------------

_Ding. Dong._ The door bell rang and Artimis rushed toward it, an insane smirk on her face. She stood tall, straightening her blouse as she reached the door handle, changing her smirk to a smile as she opened the door.

"Arthur, Mum, Ginny. Come in. Dinner's not quite ready, but it will be in a few moments." Artimis spoke as the Weasley's walked in. Molly walked forward and embraced Artimis, and Artimis tried hard to breath.

"Molly, honey, I think you are choking her." Arthur spoke and Molly let go, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I am just so happy that the family is having dinner together." Molly stated and Artimis smiled at her. Artimis turned her head to the red headed young lady who came with them. Artimis mentally remarked that Ginny had grown up quite a bit since Artimis last got a good chance to look at her.

"Ginny, the girls are upstairs if you want to go see them, you know where their rooms are." Artimis spoke as Ginny nodded and bounded up the stairs. Artimis smiled, keeping up her act of hostess, but Molly had caught her.

"Artimis, darling, relax, we're family, you don't have to be hostess." Molly spoke and Artimis sighed at her, knowing she had been found out.

"Yeah I know. Oh, my brother and his family are staying with us, until we get the Manor fixed back up. And Draco's mother is here, Draco didn't want her to face any repercussions of the battle. And Vicky Adkins and Erica Barton are here as well." Artimis spoke, listing off the other guests at dinner. Molly looked at her and listened interestedly and then smiled.

"And Professor Snape? Has he returned to his domicile?" Molly asked and Artimis looked at her a bit offended.

"No, not yet. I am not sure if he realizes that he can. But he is welcome here as long as he wishes to be." Artimis spoke, and Molly nodded. A house elf, Tabby, appeared before Artimis.

"Mistress Artimis, Dinner is done. Do you want me to send Nate to collect the rest of this household?" Tabby questioned quietly and Artimis smiled at her.

"Would you please?" Artimis replied and Tabby smiled at her in her house elf way and nodded.

"Of course." Tabby told her as she popped out of sight. Artimis smiled and began heading to the dining room, smirking at the thought of how dinner would be. Arthur and Molly followed and Artimis held the door open for them.

"Do you two care at what end of the table you sit?" Artimis asked and Molly looked to Arthur.

"Not really Artimis, where ever you wanna put us is fine." Arthur spoke and Artimis smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you guys sit by me and Draco. You'll have to sit across from Remus and Severus." Artimis told them and they nodded, sitting in the seats that Artimis gestured too. Artimis walked over to the other end of the table and noticed that a children's table was set up for Athena and Damien. She smiled as she looked down at it, thinking of how she might have to have one of those permanently placed in the dinning room. She put her hands over her stomach, smiling as she moved her fingers over the slight bulge. All of a sudden there was a loud noise and a weight against the back of her knees and Artimis began toppling over. A hand caught her under the elbow and Parvati steadied her as she pulled Damien off of Artimis's legs. Artimis caught her breath and looked behind her to see Athena smiling at her brightly.

"Aunt Arty, can I have a hug." Athena asked and Artimis kneeled down to her level.

"Of course sweetheart." Artimis spoke as Athena wrapped her small arms around Artimis's neck and squeezed with all her child strength. Artimis wrapped her arms around Athena's back, hugging her and then she let go.

"You behaved for Mummy, didn't you?" Artimis asked and Athena nodded with a bright crooked grin.

"She was the only one, your friends drove me nuts." Parvati interjected as Artimis got to her feet, smiling at Parvati.

"They can be a handful. And what about my future mother in law?" Artimis asked and Parvati rubbed her forehead.

"Her, she didn't talk much, just watched out the windows. Except for the time she fell screaming, scaring the shit out of me. Something about her husband had died. And she was happy about it." Parvati spoke and Artimis was then hugged by Parvati.

"I swore something had happened to you and Apollo, I felt it. I am so glad you all are home safely." Parvati spoke and Artimis smiled at her as the woman let her go. Artimis was shocked of the news that Narcissa had felt pain when her husband died, like Artimis had felt. _How odd... Maybe it had something to do with that brand... Maybe that sick bastard Branded her as well..._ Artimis thought to herself as Apollo walked up behind her. He leaned in and kissed Artimis on the cheek.

"Hey sis, we feeling ok?" He asked as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Parvati's waist and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Yep." Artimis replied as she looked over to Athena and Damien who were arguing over which seat was theirs. Artimis smirked as Apollo interjected the argument, telling the children where to sit. Artimis walked over to her seat and sat down, a seat between Arthur and herself for Draco. After a moment, a strong arm wrapped around her neck softly and Draco's face moved into her view as he kissed her softly. He backed away and looked to his seat. He saw Arthur and smiled, holding his hand out.

"Hello Sir, how are you?" Draco spoke as Arthur shook his hand and Arthur smiled as Draco sat down.

"Just fine. And yourself?" He asked and Draco looked over to Artimis and then back to Arthur.

"Absolutely perfect." Draco spoke and Artimis felt his hand slip over her leg and take her hand in his. Artimis smiled as Draco held a conversation with Arthur. Severus and Remus arrived, sitting next to each other and Remus greeting Arthur and Molly politely as Severus just sat and mumbled. Artimis watched as everyone else just filed in and Artimis waited for the moment that Alexis and Ron would enter to room.

-------------------------------

Ron sat on the floor of Alexis's Tower, chin on his free hand as he shook the handcuffs once more, not really trying anymore at getting them off. Right now, he was just content with sitting there and watching Alexis sleep. She lay on her stomach on the bed, head on her free arm as the other dangled off the bed, breathing deeply.

He stopped swinging his hand cuffed arm, gazing at her dreamily, sighing contentedly as he smiled at her peaceful features. Never would he say this to Alexis, but he was actually a little bit glad that Artimis had done this to them. Yeah, he would probably be reamed out by his mother and father, not too mentioned ridiculed by the guys for god knows how many more months... but, at least he got to get closer to Alexis. It was actually interesting, despite his shoulder being dislocated. Okay, maybe the bad things outnumbered the good, but at the moment, Ron was content.

He sighed once again, moving his hand and brushing a strand of Alexis's snow white hair from her sleeping face as he happily watched her sleep. He was distracted from his reverie by a small squeaky voice.

"Um, excuse me Sir Ron. Mistress Artimis would like you and Mistress Alexis to come to dinner now. We don't want the guests waiting." The house elf Nate spoke respectfully as Ron turned to him.  
"Thanks Nate. We'll be down in a minute." Ron sighed.

Nate bowed, then turned and quickly popped out of the Tower. Ron turned back to Alexis, rising to his knees. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, smoothing her hair away from her face as he spoke gently. "Lexy, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Alexis shifted, opening tired eyes and gazing up at Ron. She smiled sweetly upon seeing him, and he smiled back tenderly. She sat up, then saw the handcuffs once again. Her smile dimmed somewhat, and Ron sort of felt guilty. He didn't like seeing her frustrated and stressed out, but it was too late for that.

He stood, pulling her too her feet. "We've got to go down to dinner."

Alexis looked up at him a bit fearfully. "Do we really have to? Your parents are down there..."

Ron sighed, nodding. "I know. But if we don't, Artimis will drag us down there and just make it look worse."

Alexis nodded in reluctant agreement, and Ron kissed the top of her head before taking her handcuffed hand in his own and leading her out of the Tower and down towards the Kitchen.

Alexis stopped him before entering, looking up at him with vain hope. "Maybe we can hide it." She whispered, and Ron smirked at her, knowing she was just putting off the inevitable. He listened to her suggestion, then nodded and Alexis smiled, turning back into the Kitchen.

She walked in with her handcuffed arm behind her back, slightly keeping her back from the table as Ron walked practically behind her, hiding their wrists as they smiled nervously as everyone turned to look at them, smirks on most of their faces.

They saw the only two empty seats, which were across from Artimis and Draco and two seats across from Molly and Arthur Weasley. They looked at each other, then glared slightly at Artimis, knowing she had rigged this once again. Artimis smiled sweetly, turning back to talking with Molly.

Alexis and Ron quickly sat when seeing the Weasley's gazes distracted, hiding their handcuffed wrists under the table nonchalantly and smiling, as if nothing happened, at Molly and Arthur, greeting them cheerfully. Molly watched them strangely, knowing something was going on that she wasn't privy to. Arthur also gazed at them, head cocked in confusion. Beside Ron, Remus and Severus snickered, and Alexis glared daggers at them, both immediately quieting somewhat. Artimis raised an eyebrow at Alexis and smirked.

"Now that everyone is at the table, we may eat." Artimis spoke as she reached over and got some steak for herself, Alexis watching her with menace.

Alexis, careful to use her free _right _hand, carefully reached for a plate, proceeding to fill her plate as Ron did the same with his free _left_ hand. All of Alexis's concentration was focused on her using her right hand, since her dominant hand was her left one. She still felt eyes on her, but tried her best to look occupied as she began to eat, conversations resuming around the table. Everything was going good for a few good minutes, Alexis feeling at ease that no questions were going to be asked any time soon. Ron was doing fine as well, eating as if nothing were wrong.

After a minute though, Alexis was thirsty. Fork in her right hand, she looked over at her glass of orange soda, which seemed placed awfully far away. She shrugged, bringing up her dominant hand to reach for it as she took a bite of her pork chop with her other.

She heard the rattle of metal and Ron's right arm was pulled roughly to the side as their handcuffed wrists were exposed, freezing above the table as Alexis reached for her drink with them. The Dining Room became deadly silent as everyone turned to stare at them, Molly spitting out the tea she was sipping as Arthur attempted not to choke on his spaghetti.

Alexis's eyes widened fearfully as she whispered, "Oops."

Ron merely hung his head, rubbing his forehead with his free hand and muttering. "Oh shit..."

Alexis quickly pulled their handcuffed hands back, smiling nervously at Molly and Arthur as they stared at her and Ron in utmost shock and confusion. It was dead quiet for a moment, then from the children's table on the end, Athena spoke up quizzically. "Mummy, why are they handcuffed?"

Ron turned bright red, red enough to match his hair as Alexis swallowed and paled. Fred and George bust out laughing, almost falling off their chairs as Harry and Aaron joined in, followed by most others while Parvati just glared at Ron and Alexis, explaining to her curious children. "For no reason honey. Someone's just playing a joke on them, alright? That's it..."

Remus tried to hide his laughing as he snickered to Severus. "Look, a tomato to my left..."

Severus smirked, shaking his head as he watched Alexis and Ron.

Arthur looked deep in thought for a moment, then turned to look at Remus, pointing at him and smirking as he commented to him. "Hey, I remember when..."

But before he could finish, Molly lashed out and slapped Arthur, and he quieted a bit offensively, wondering why he had been slapped, he wasn't talking about her and him... Remus glared at Arthur as well, also warning Arthur with a look to close his mouth and say nothing more.

Ron kept his head down, unable to look at anyone as Alexis stared like a lost puppy dog, not sure of what to do now, knowing she had screwed up.

Molly, put a hand to her chin, watching Alexis and Ron with a raised eyebrow, giving them the stern mother glare. Alexis gulped as Molly spoke. "I do think we are missing out on something important here, don't you think Arthur?"

Arthur, rubbing his jaw, snickered as he looked to Alexis, shaking his head. Watching her, Arthur leaned over to Molly and spoke quietly in her ear. "Like father, like daughter eh?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, and, finally fed up, exclaimed. "What's with that, huh? Severus asking Remus about bringing up memories... then you with your 'like father like daughter' thing, and I saw the look Narcissa gave Remus... is there something I should know about this!" She emphasized by throwing up her arms. Ron grabbed her wrist, bringing it back down before she jerked his arm for the zillionth time.

Arthur, Molly, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa all glanced at each other, which kind of weirded Alexis out, but no one said a word, Remus merely turning his attention back to his food, avoiding everyone's gaze, looking slightly embarrassed.

Alexis shook her head, grumbling as she looked down at her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. Looking over at Ron, she saw he wasn't either, merely staring at his plate. A few seconds passed, then Alexis bit her lip, leaning over and whispering softly in Ron's ear.

"Um, Ron honey... I need to go to the bathroom."

Ron stared at her, and she moved back, looking down at her plate quietly. Ron spoke out with exasperation. "Oh, just great..." To the people watching, he said a bit with frustration. "Excuse us for a moment..."

He stood, as did Alexis, and they quickly made their way to the stalled bathrooms.

----------------------------------

Artimis watched as they got up, knowing where Alexis and Ron were heading.

"Molly, why don't you and I go to the restroom real quick?" Artimis asked and Molly nodded, getting the gist. Artimis got up and Molly followed her as they began to head out.

"Molly, Artimis. I do believe I will join you." Narcissa spoke as she got up and they exited the Dining Room, Arthur commenting as they left.

"See, they travel in packs Draco."

Artimis shook her head as they approached the bathrooms quietly. Artimis put her finger to her lips, turning to the two women and they nodded as Artimis walked in the bathroom.

Artimis snickered and had to hold in laughter to what she saw as she walked in. Ron was leaning against the bathroom stall door, his one hand pulled tightly to the door and the chain going between the door. He looked over at her and glared at her with menace.

"Oh, sorry, I had to wash my hands." Artimis spoke as she walked over to the sink and turned the water on.

"Is that Artimis? I'm gonna kill her!" Alexis declared as she opened the bathroom door, using both hands to button her jeans, which made Ron's hand very close to her. He jerked his hand back as soon as she finished and Alexis blushed.

"Artimis, take them off!" Alexis screeched and Artimis shook her head, turning to walk away.

"I can't, only the both of _you_ can." Artimis spoke as she was walking away. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and she was spun around. An enraged Alexis looked at her with warning, hissing in anger.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Alexis threatened and Artimis narrowed her eyes, letting them fill over with shadows.

"Let me go. I can't reverse the spell, it has to be broken, by you two. I gave you the conditions." Artimis snarled back as she stormed out of the bathroom, past the eavesdropping Narcissa and Molly. They both scrambled after her as Artimis heard Alexis having a temper tantrum in the bathroom, hearing Ron's soothing voice trying to calm her. She entered the dining room, her eyes still blazed over and Draco looked at her with concern.

"Honey, Are you ok? Is everything fine?" He asked her and she nodded, forcing her anger away. She smiled at him as she sat down.

"Yes, perfectly fine." She stated as she sat down, waiting for Ron and Alexis to return. She was determined to make them admit their relationship tonight, even if it killed her.

------------------------

Alexis stomped back into the Dining room, Ron scrambling in behind her. She sat in her chair, grumbling to herself as Ron sat beside her, bright red and glaring at Artimis. She looked up at Artimis, and if looks could kill, Artimis would be dead several times over. She let her deadly gaze sweep over the table, everyone watching her oddly as Ron put a hand on her arm, attempting to keep her calm. Alexis focused on taking deep breaths, then tried to eat some of her meal.

Down the table a ways, Fred and George snickered to each other, then sat back, deciding to start their own conversation, loud enough to where they knew Alexis and Ron could hear.

"When they said ball and chain, I didn't think they meant it literally..." Fred commented to George, and George replied as Ron and Alexis's heads shot up.

"Well, I think it's more _cuff _and chain..." George corrected, and Fred nodded.

"That may be so, but Alexis is the ball." Fred spoke once more, feeling Alexis's angered gaze on him.

"Oh okay, I see your point now..." George exclaimed, nodding his head, ignoring the two enraged glares.

Aaron smirked, deciding to add in his own question. "Hm. So you're saying I should just handcuff myself to some girl I like to get attention?"

"Well, not precisely." Fred spoke matter of factly, turning to him.

"Yeah, think about it." (George)

"If you were to go up to some girl..." (Fred)

"And handcuff yourself to her..." (George)

"Then I think the only attention you would get..." (Fred)

"Would be from her fist." (George)

"Then I don't think you would get _anything_." (Fred)

Mrs. Weasley looked over at the Twins affronted, speaking sternly. "Now boys, behave..."

Fred and George looked to her like she was crazy, speaking simultaneously. "Us behave!"

"We aren't the ones..." (George)

"Handcuffed to a female!" (Fred)

"You should be ranting over at ickle Ronnikins over there!" (George)

"Though, I don't think he's little anymore..." Fred snickered, and Harry looked over, replying in a sickly sweet tone of voice. "Ah, our little Ron's growing up..."

Hermione giggled, adding as well. "Awww... how sweet."

At the end of the table, two seething people glared. Though, Ron had had about enough of this shit. He made as if to stand, glaring daggers at his two brothers. Alexis stood with him, but grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pushed him back down into his seat. Alexis sat again as well, keeping her cuffed arm firmly latched to his, though angry enough that she would've joined him if she knew the children and certain guests weren't present.

The Dining room filled with laughter directed at the two, who sat quietly, looking down at their plates as they attempted to stay calm. Alexis looked over at Ron, who was biting his lip as people continued their taunting conversations. Alexis sighed quietly, voice sincere and resigned. "I... I'm really sorry about all of this Ron."

Ron looked over at her quizzically, then smiled tenderly. "It's not your fault Lexy. This doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you."

Suddenly the laughter ceased and movement stopped, everyone looking over at Ron. He slapped a hand over his mouth, swallowing nervously. Alexis gulped, looking down at her plate, blushing almost as bad as Ron was.

Aaron snickered, then spoke aloud his revelation. "Man, I know your secret now! Sweet talk and handcuffs is what will get you some! ... _ouch!_" He hissed the last, gaze darting to Hailey as laughter broke out once again. Hailey gazed at him sternly, and Aaron hung his head a bit ashamedly.

Draco, feeling it his time to pop in his own remark, smirked as he looked at Ron. "Ron, I have one thing I have to say. The handcuffs _are_ a little much. I mean I can understand why you wouldn't use a leather cuff, cause with Alexis, she'd just gnaw right through it..." Draco teased and Alexis's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at Draco. She stood to her feet angrily, trembling as she tried to keep her temper in check. She turned, ready to stomp around the table to him when Ron stood, grabbing both her arms and stopping her. She struggled a bit, too angry to speak as Ron pulled her back and sat her in the chair, keeping hold of her until she settled down somewhat. Ron glared at Draco, hissing angrily. "Just, shut up Draco!"

Draco lost a little of his smirk, surprised at Ron's yelling, never really seeing him angry before. Ron then looked to Alexis. "Is it really worth this Alexis?" He asked, still sounding angry. Alexis looked over at him, looking into his eyes. She let out a breath, shaking her head minisculely, turning her gaze to Artimis.

She growled through gritted teeth as everyone silenced around them. "You want to know, then fine. I'll tell you. We're together, alright? We're _together, _I'm dating Ron Weasley! Satisfied! Now take these damn things OFF!" She screamed at Artimis, and Artimis leaned back in her chair, gazing at the seething Alexis smugly and shrugging.

"I already told you. I can't. You and Ron are the only ones who can."

It was Ron's turn to stand and yell angrily. "Damnit! You are a sick, sadistic, cruel woman, you know this? Can't be satisfied with merely taunting, can you! We're dating! Okay, now take these fucking things..."

He quieted as he heard a small click, and he and Alexis looked down, seeing the handcuffs unlock and clatter to the floor. They looked back up at all the grinning and surprised faces, Ron looked at Alexis, who looked surprised as well. Alexis leaned down and picked the handcuffs up, growling at them and chucked them at Artimis's head.

"Here's your damn handcuffs." Alexis yelled as Artimis simply reached up and caught them mid air with an all knowing smirk.

"Oh... okay. That's over with... ice?" Ron questioned Alexis quietly, and she nodded once, confirming. "Ice."

Ron nodded and both exited the Dining room side by side without a look back.

-----------------------------

Artimis sat in her glory as Alexis and Ron stormed out of the room. She felt the handcuffs in her hand, the metal warm still. She snickered as she tucked them in her pocket, looking up around the shocked room. Severus looked at her and smiled, which scared Artimis.

"Thank you Artimis." Severus spoke and Artimis looked at him, confused.

"For what?" She asked him, and he grinned.

"Because you did in one day what I haven't been able to accomplish in all the time I have known Alexis. You thoroughly embarrassed her. Had I known that was what you wanted to know that spell for, I would have been more willing to teach it to you." He replied and was glared at by Remus, who then turned to Arthur with a lost look.

"But... But Artimis broke the rules. We are supposed to wait for them to come to us." Remus asked hopelessly and Arthur smiled at him.

"Pregnant best friends have different rules." Arthur spoke and Remus nodded, glaring at Artimis.

"Artimis, I expect you to apologize to her. That was a cruel trick you played." Remus told her sternly and Artimis laughed at him.

"Remus, I couldn't hold the secret in any longer. It was they tell it themselves or I start saying my opinion, I did what was best for them." Artimis told him and Remus rolled his eyes, pushing his plate away.

"Well, I do say that I must retire to my room. It is a full moon and, well, Alexis can only help me hold myself back for so long. See you all later." He informed them as he got up, looking kind of pale. Artimis nodded at him and then looked to Arthur and Molly who were looking at each other kind of shell shocked.

"Well, Artimis, dear, we should probably be heading home. You need your rest after all with the baby and all. We'll stop by in a few days." Arthur told her softly and Artimis nodded, standing as both Arthur and Molly stood. After a moment Ginny stood from her seat between Hermione and Harry, smiling at Harry sweetly, and followed her parents to the door. Artimis walked them out, opening the door, and receiving another chokehold hug. After Artimis closed the door, she was hit with a wave of nausea, leaning against the wall for support. She headed footsteps walking out of the Dining Room and then scrambling back in. Artimis leaned on the wall, dizziness joining the nausea as she felt the need to puke. She heard feet scrambling behind her and suddenly there were hands on her shoulders.

"Artimis, honey, are you ok?" Draco's voice was heard and Artimis tried to nod, but that made her head hurt.

"Ok, It's definitely time for you to go to bed." Draco spoke and she felt an arm under her giving out knees and she was being lifted in Draco's strong arms. She tucked her head in his shoulder, begging for the world to stop spinning. She felt him carrying her up the stairs and the movement made her sicker. As they entered their bedroom, Artimis's stomach lurched and she puked on Draco's chest. He cringed and rushed her into the bathroom. He placed her on the floor by the toilet and held her hair as she finished puking her guts out in the john. After she stopped retching she felt him let go of her hair and she turned around to see him pulling off his puke covered shirt.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She began and he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Hush honey, It's ok. Your pregnant, that's normal." He spoke and Artimis nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and stood up, opening a bathroom drawer and pulling out a washrag. He wet it and then leaned back down, wiping the vomit from around her mouth. He then picked her up again, pulling her close to his warm chest and she smiled. She felt him move funny and then they were both in the bed, Draco still holding her in his arms. He let her legs go and she slid under the covers, laying partially on him. She felt him running his fingers through her hair and that was the sensation she fell asleep to.

Artimis awoke later in her bed alone, having heard the door open.

"Artimis? You awake?" A voice that was not Draco's called out to her.

"Yes, now I am. Who are you?" She asked as she turned on the lights to view Ron standing there. He looked at the floor, arms behind his back and she knew he wanted something.

"What Ron?" She asked as she sat up in her bed, looking at him.

"Well, I need a favor." He told her quietly and she smirked.

"Yes?" She prompted him and he looked up at her.

"Well, you see, I have to make today up to Alexis. And, you kinda owe her. Well I wanna do something Romantic for her, but I don't know what, and you know her best besides Remus, and, well, I can't ask him in his _condition._" Ron mumbled quickly and Artimis snickered. Suddenly a tidbit of a comment from Alexis spiked up in her memory.

_'Men who can sing are so cool...'_ Artimis remembered her friend saying, and she looked to Ron with interest.

"Can you sing?" She asked him, leaping from her bed and walking over to her dresser, digging for those damn lyrics to Alexis's only favorite romantic song.

"Kinda." Ron replied nervously and Artimis pulled the paper out of her drawer, handing it to Ron.

"Be on the balcony tomorrow night just after sunset. I'll make sure she is there. Just learn the lines and song." Artimis spoke, ushering him out of the door, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh, um... Ok." He replied as she pushed him out and closed the door. She sighed, smiling, and walked back to the bed, climbing in and going to sleep.

--------------------

I wonder what Artimis has up her sleeve... well, continue on and find out...  
_Deep Shadows_


	30. Crossing That Line & Taking That Chance

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 22  
"Crossing That Line and Taking That Chance"  
-----------------------------------  
Auhor's Notes: I cried during the writing of this... Just letting you know...  
-----------------------------

Alexis plopped lazily onto her large cushioned bed, sighing happily. She brought her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling in thought, smirking over the argument she had just won with Snape. This one was about who could go up the stairs first, and Alexis solved that with a good shove and a quick dash up the stairs to her Tower, followed by angry scoldings and yells.

Yep, she felt refreshed now. After a moment of staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts drifted towards a more pleasing subject.

_Hmmm... wonder what Ron's doing..._

Frowning a bit, she realized that she had rarely seen him at all that day, and it was near sunset. He had been in Harry's room, his temporary quarters until Parvati and Aaron left his, most of the day. Passing it once, Alexis dimly thought she had heard singing and music. But couldn't quite pin it down...

_He's got to be plotting something... he's been locked up all day, and he's not one to be like that often... _Alexis thought to herself, the thought nagging at her annoyingly. She sighed once, shaking her head as she brought up her knees, swinging her foot in a preoccupied manner as she rested her leg on one knee. Her next thought, brought up by the Ron thing was something simpler.

_You know... I hate Artimis... yeah..._

She smirked mischievously as she plotted ways to pay back her little stunt the day before. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the scrambling outside her room, and nearly jumped a foot off her bed as her doors were flung open none too gently.

Artimis stood in the doorway, looking flustered and excited.

"What the bloody hell do you..."

"Come on! Come out to the balcony with me! You've got to see something. Come on come on come on..." Artimis jabbered at her, Alexis barely catching any of the words as Artimis dashed forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her off the bed to Alexis's great confusion. She pulled back, asking suspiciously. "What is it now, a ball and chain..."

"Oh get over it and come to the balcony with me. I know how much you like star gazing so you've got to see this. A comet is passing right over us tonight, in any minute! Get your ass moving..." Artimis rambled, pulling Alexis towards the door before Alexis could gather any of her thoughts. All she heard was 'balcony', 'comet', and 'tonight'. She sighed, guessing that going to look wouldn't hurt.

She let Artimis drag her out of the room, practically throwing her down the flight of stairs to the second floor and pushing her across the hall, into the Game room, and out onto the balcony.

The sun was just setting, the sky a painting of blues, purples, and pinks as the first few stars blinked on in the huge expanse, a pleasant breeze blowing past the balcony. Alexis put her hands on the metal railings of the balcony, craning her head to gaze at the sky curiously. Artimis stepped up beside her, also looking up.

She spoke quickly to Alexis. "Now, look right there, okay? Don't move, stay _right_ here. I'm going to get my telescope, but whatever you do, _don't _leave. Got it? Alright... keep watching... be right back..." Artimis trailed off as she backed away towards the doors, an insane grin on her face as she disappeared from the balcony. Alexis shook her head, turning to scan the sky intently, oddly noticing the few candles placed around the balcony, giving it a cozy glow. She shrugged, scanning the blackening sky. After a minute, she grumbled to herself. "Don't see no bloody comet... wasn't even suppose to be one tonight, if I do remember reading..."

Suddenly, a soothing flow of music echoed across the balcony, Alexis immediately recognizing the tune. She backed up a small step, looking around her oddly for the source of the beautiful music. Only Artimis knew about this song that Alexis favored above most love songs, and dimly realized Artimis had set her up. For what though, Alexis had yet to find out.

-------------------------

Artimis carefully cantered up the stairs, passing a pouting Snape on her task. This would be her redemption, because she knew Alexis was already plotting her revenge and Artimis knew she had to do something to soothe her best friend's embarrassment. Artimis reached the top floor and took a deep breath, pulling a excited look over her face. She rushed for Alexis's room, throwing the door open, viewing Alexis leap unexpectedly from her bed.

"What the bloody hell do you..." Alexis began and Artimis quickly cut her off with her ploy.

"Come on! Come out to the balcony with me! You've got to see something. Come on come on come on..." Artimis told her frantically, rushing forward and grabbing Alexis's arm, dragging her toward the door. As Artimis yanked Alexis forward, she pulled back, asking Artimis suspiciously. "What is it now, a ball and chain..."

"Oh get over it and come to the balcony with me. I know how much you like star gazing so you've got to see this. A comet is passing right over us tonight, in any minute! Get your ass moving..." Artimis rambled at her, knowing she was talking so fast that Alexis would barely understand her. Her thought was proved as Alexis looked at her dazedly and let Artimis drag her. Artimis moved her quickly, pushing Alexis fastly down the stairs and out on to the balcony. She stopped at the metal railing and spoke hastily.

'Now, look right there, okay? Don't move, stay _right_ here. I'm going to get my telescope, but whatever you do, _don't _leave. Got it? Alright... keep watching... be right back..." Artimis let her voice trail off as she backed away towards the French doors, a knowing grin spread over her features as she disappeared through the doors. She saw Ron standing there nervously and Artimis smiled at him, bowing her head to him.

"Your lady awaits." She told him lowly as she straightened up and raced for her room. She grabbed her telescope and headed to the back porch, located directly below the balcony.

-----------------------------------------

Alexis looked around for the source of the music, when suddenly and almost immediately after the music started, a deep, familiar voice sounded out to her. She spun around in surprise as she heard the first few words.

"My gift is my song-" sounded the voice, the first note loud and a bit off key, which at first shocked Alexis, but the voice just as suddenly found the right pitch, holding the last note of the verse. Alexis couldn't help but smile widely, seeing a form approach her from the shadows.

"...And this one's for you-" The voice sung softer, sweeter, making Alexis shiver slightly with delight. The form emerged, and Alexis's eyes widened as she recognized Ron slowly walking toward her, smiling gently.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song." He sang in a smooth voice, perfectly in tune with the music, surprising Alexis even further as she stared at him with a mixture of emotion on her face, smiling widely as he walked forward, a foot or two away now.

In a quieter, more gentle voice, he continued. "It might be quite simple, but, now that it's done..."

He paused, standing directly in front of Alexis, looking down at her, smiling as he sang lovingly. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..."

Alexis leaned back against the railing, trying to support herself on weak knees as she listened in awe.

"That I put down in words-" he sang, holding the last note, "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Alexis smiled, noticing the feeling Ron put behind those words that he sung so beautifully. He looked over her shoulder briefly, up into the clear sky as he continued. "Sat on the roof. And I kicked off the moss."

He looked back down at her, a laughing glint in his eyes that Alexis loved dearly as he sang.

"Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross..."

Alexis giggled slightly, knowing the words, but, hearing them from him, saw them in a whole new perspective.

"But the sun's been kind...while I- wrote this song..."

She dimly heard the trumpet characteristic of this song, but sounding more lifelike than she thought possible. She didn't care though as Ron continued. "It's for people like you that, keep it turned on-" He sang, gently caressing the side of he face lovingly, causing Alexis to blush ever so slightly.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do-"

Alexis swallowed the lump of happiness and awe in her throat as Ron sang and put his arms gently around her waist, looking deep into her eyes. "You see I've forgotten if they're green- or they're blue-"

He shook his head, smiling playfully. "Anyways the thing is... what I really mean,"

Alexis sighed, entranced by his intent blue eyed gaze.

" Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen-"

As he held the last note in his smooth voice, he spun Alexis around gently, holding her too him as they danced a few steps. He stopped her then, cupping her cheek in his hand as he sang once more. "And you can tell everybody. This is your song..."

Alexis kept her arms around him, watching him with wide, shining eyes, smiling.

"It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done..."

He smoothed the hair away from her face as he sung softly, gazing down at her tenderly. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..."

He paused, moving his arms to around her back, then sung quietly. "That I put down in words- How wonderful life is, now you're in the world-"

He held the last note, loud and clear as the trumpet played loudly with the rest of the music. As Ron finished the last note, he gently dipped Alexis back, supporting her with his arms. She smiled as he leaned down, kissing her passionately. Alexis's eyes fluttered close, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders and neck, thinking to herself through the cloud of giddiness, now knowing how madly in love with him she really was.

After a moment, there was a loud noise that sounded like applause, immediately accompanied by shrill whistles and shouts and a loud howl. They parted from the kiss, Ron pulling Alexis back straight quickly in surprise, Alexis held against his chest as they looked over the balcony towards the noises in confusion.

Down below, seen dimly through the darkness, they could make out a group of figures. Squinting, they soon recognized the whole household of Manor Dela Loyalty standing there, watching and giving them a standing ovation. Looking slightly off to the side with shock, they saw a blonde haired man standing there, holding something shiny. They realized it was Draco as he waved, then realized what he was holding as he brought the trumpet up, playing a few notes on it tauntingly. The group of onlookers laughed, and Alexis now knew why the trumpet in the song seemed so loud and lifelike...

Alexis looked away from the group, blushing furiously as Ron shook his head, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he grumbled. "Knew I shouldn't have trusted Artimis to keep this quiet..."

Alexis looked up at him quizzically, and he smiled tenderly. Alexis gazed at him, still speechless with awe and surprise, green eyes shimmering brightly. He grinned, then spoke softly.

"Sorry, wasn't suppose to be an audience..."

Alexis giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, who cares..." She whispered, pulling him down and kissing him deeply once more, hearing loud whistles and cheering in the background, but ignoring them, at least for the moment. She was too happy to care at the present moment, give her about a half hour, then she would be raging at the unexpected audience.

She pulled away from him, meeting his slightly surprised gaze and smiling, hugging him as she whispered. "Thank you..." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, replying. "Anything, for you..."

--------------------------

Artimis rushed out of the backdoors on to the porch, hearing the first tones of the music. She saw everyone else, except for Severus, who was pouting somewhere. Artimis moved out to the grass, holding up her telescope, seeing Alexis looking toward the doors to the balcony.

"Let me see." A voice beside her whispered as they heard Ron begin singing. Artimis noticed his tone was off at first and she rubbed her ear as she handed the telescope off to Remus.

"Does she know you helped plan this?" He whispered and she shook her head, squinting in the darkness to see on the lowly lit balcony.

"Nope. Not yet anyways." She replied quietly. She listened to Ron sing, amazed at how well he could actually.

"He's not bad for an amateur, eh Artimis?" Aaron stated quietly behind her and she nodded, looking up.

"Nope." She told him, wishing everyone would shut up and let her watch her ploy for Alexis to finally have a taste of her dream romance.

"What the bloody hell is all that noise from the ba-?" Severus's voice was heard and Artimis rushed forward, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Hush, Ron is singing to Alexis and we are spying." She told him and he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Ah, I see. Don't touch me again." He hissed as she turned and walked away. She walked back to her place and looked up, seeing Ron singing as he caressed Alexis's face. Then from Artimis's side she heard the loud ring of a trumpet, flowing deliberately with the music. Artimis looked over and to her amazement, Draco was playing a brass trumpet, his eyes closed as he performed. As the trumpet's noise rose, Artimis felt the baby kick and she smiled looking down at herself.

"You liked that didn't you?" She whispered lowly.

"Beg your pardon?" Severus asked, standing in front of her now, looking at the balcony. Well he was, now he was looking at Artimis like she was insane.

"I was talking to the baby, it kicked when Draco started playing." She whispered, looking back up, watching Ron dance Alexis around a bit. Artimis listened as the song ended and she had to hold in her applause for a moment as Ron dipped Alexis back and kissed her. After a second she couldn't hold it in any longer and she raised her fingers to her lips, giving a high shrill whistle. Everyone around, except for Severus, applauded. Remus even tipped his head back and mocked a howl at Alexis and Ron, making Severus jump a few inches as he looked to see if Remus were shifting. Artimis could just barely heard Severus complain as he walked away.

"I'm gonna be sick." He mumbled and Artimis laughed as she heard Draco play a few notes on his trumpet mockingly. Artimis saw Alexis looked down at them dazedly and then she turned back to Ron, pulling him down and kissing him. Artimis whistled again. She watched as Ron and Alexis walked off the balcony and back into the house. She smiled in satisfaction as Draco walked up to her and held his instrument up.

"Full of surprises aren't you?" She spoke and he smirked, leaning in and kissing her.

"What can I say? I was a closet band geek." He teased and she smirked at him, kissing him again. He took her hand and lead her into the house, walking her into the lounge and sitting down with her to continue making plans for their wedding.

-------------------------

Turning his stern gaze away from the Manor occupants out in the yard, he looked down at Alexis, a playful and tender glint in his soulful blue eyes.

"Would you like to go somewhere away from prying eyes and ears?" He asked softly and Alexis smiled, nodding, still in a sort of daze, not being able to take her gaze from Ron's handsome features. He smirked, pulling her away from the balcony and out of the Game room, stopping before ascending the stairs leading up to Alexis's Tower. Alexis turned to look up at Ron, whispering quietly with awe.

"How... How did you know?"

He smirked, replying. "A little help from Artimis... she owed us..."

Alexis smiled, looking up at him druggedly. She looked past him, lost in thought for a minute, finally come out of her reverie long enough to register the recent events. In a simple tone of voice.

"I'm gonna kill Artimis... and Draco... yeah..."

Ron shook his head in amusement, gently caressing her face as she looked back up at him, nodding with a resolved but happy look on her features.

"But, not right now... no... to my Tower?" She asked a bit dazedly, smirking up at him. He smiled, nodding and Alexis took his hand, turning to stumble up the stairs. Ron stopped her, pulling her around to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was quiet for a moment, gazing deeply into her eyes as she equally lost herself in his. After a moment, he whispered, "I love you."

Alexis's eyes widened slightly, still not used to those words, but realizing she wasn't afraid of them anymore. Didn't mean they had no affect though.

She swayed slightly as she gazed up at him. She smiled, whispering softly. "I... I love you too..."

Ron's face lit up with a lovely glow at hearing those words, blue eyes wide and filled with happiness and relief. Alexis smirked at him, then swayed, knees growing weak. Ron cocked his head in confusion as she crumpled in his arms, out cold.

He held her up gently, looking down at her and shaking his head. He gently hoisted her into his arms, smirking as he spoke proudly, watching her. "Man, am I good or what..."

With that he nodded, turning and carrying her up the stairs slowly to her Tower, grinning widely and smugly the whole way.

--------------------------------

Artimis rushed upstairs to her room, Draco following her at an equal pace, trying to plea her into bed so she could rest.

"Darling, we don't have to do anything tonight, we can get up first thing in the morning and make the arrangements. We should sleep honey." He pleaded behind her and she entered the room, turning and smiling at him.

"Sweetheart, In case you hadn't noticed, I'm going to be a blimp in a month or less. Time is not really on our side if we wanna do this in two weeks." Artimis told him and he smirked at her, pulling her close. She knew he was trying to charm her to bed and it wasn't going to work tonight.

"Come one baby, let's crawl into bed, and talk about everything." He cooed and she sighed, looking at him sweetly.

"No. I am figuring most of the stuff out tonight, so tomorrow we can send out invitations, giving my family and yours enough notice." She replied and he hung his head in defeat.

"Alright, it's eight thirty right now, if you aren't done by ten, I'm dragging you kicking and screaming to bed." He told her and Artimis knew she had won a battle, maybe not the war, but a battle. She dove into her dresser and pulled out her name book that had all her family, Entingo and Callabella in it. She held it to her and moved out of the room, Draco determinedly following her, grumbling about his future wife who was intent on running herself into the ground. Artimis trudged down to her office, entering it to find that Alexis had no idea of the meaning of 'keep your crap off of my desk'. Artimis shoved aside a book called 'The Greatest Gags of the Century" and growled angrily.

"That woman, I swear, she's gonna piss me off someday." She spoke and Draco removed several cloaks from Alexis's chair and sat it on the other side of Artimis's desk. He smiled at her as she opened the book, scanning over several names.

"I have to get a hold of my Aunt Serena, she is a phenomenal baker." Artimis mumbled to him and he nodded, handing Artimis the quill that was just out of her reach. She looked up at him and then put her hand over his.

"Thank you sweetheart." She told him, appreciating that he understood that this needed to be done.

"No problem Artimis, just tell me what to do." He told her and she smirked, thinking a moment.

"You know what you can do. First, you can go make us both a nice cup of hot chocolate, then you can figure out which of your family members you want to come." She spoke sweetly and he rolled his eyes as he stood up, smirking at her.

"Yes my lady." He mocked and she stuck her tongue out at him as he left her office. She pulled the parchment in front of her and began writing.

'Hi Aunt Serena,

It's me, how are you. Guess what? I have the greatest news ever. I am getting married. Yes, Miranda's baby girl is getting married. I want you to come of course, and Uncle Paul. I have a favor. I want to know if you will bake the wedding cake. The wedding is in two weeks, on Saturday. I know this is short notice, but I myself just set the date. I would love it if you would stop by before the wedding to meet my fiancé, I need you to be one of the first to meet him. Well, I hope all is well and hope to hear from you. I love you guys.

With Love,

Artimis Marietta Callabella'

Artimis rolled the parchment up and whistled for an owl. Euripides, their only all white owl, flew in the low wind, sitting on the perch and holding it's leg out. She tied the letter to his leg, rubbing his head as he cooed at her.

"This needs to go to my Aunt Serena in Bristol. And make it quick." Artimis told to owl as it flew off. Artimis looked at her book and realized that she really couldn't do anything more at the moment, besides start invitations, and she had told Draco she would do those tomorrow. She opened her drawer and put her book in it, locking it with a key so Alexis wouldn't go digging and stretched.

"Here you go my love, one steaming cup of hot chocolate for you and one for me." Draco announced as he walked in and Artimis looked at him sweetly.

"How about we enjoy these in front of our fireplace?" Artimis cooed, standing and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"All done?" He questioned and she smirked.

"For tonight." She replied and he shrugged, nodding at her and walking out of the room. She closed the door and followed Draco as he masterfully managed the cups of chocolate. They got up to their room and she sat down on the soft rug. Draco handed her cup and then walked over to the couch, pulling off the blanket and walking back over to her. He sat down behind her, setting his cup down and wrapping the blanket around both of them. He then picked his cup and Artimis snuggled close to him. She sipped her chocolate, after a moment, taking a big gulp. In that instant Artimis put her cup down and covered her mouth as she felt vomit rising in her throat. She scrambled to the bathroom, hearing Draco scramble after her as he kneeled at the toilet, retching her guts out. She felt Draco holding her braided hair out of the way and she leaned back as she felt the last bit leave her mouth.

"Obviously the baby didn't want hot chocolate." She groaned as she got up and wobbly walked to the sink, washing out her mouth to get rid of the taste.

"I think you should get to sleep." He told her and they walked out of the bathroom, smelling an odd smell. Artimis looked over to the fireplace and screeched.

"Draco, the blanket!" She yelled as he looked over to see it on fire and about to spread to the carpet. Obviously he had tossed the end of the blanket in the fire when he went after her. Draco rushed forward and began stomping on the fire, not doing much to put it out. Artimis drew her wand and pointed it at the fire.

"Extinguishia!" She yelled and the fire went out under Draco's feet. She stood their for a moment and then just laughed.

"Artimis are you ok?" Draco asked as he picked up the burnt blanket and carried it to the laundry shute.

"Perfectly fine. We just made our first pregnancy story." She mused and Draco laughed at that.

"Honey, you have already made enough of those. Now, get into bed." He ordered her and she rolled her eyes, crawling into bed as she was told. Draco went around, putting all the candles out and extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Then he himself crawled into bed beside Artimis and just looked at her.

"What? She asked and he smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing." He told her as he wrapped her in his arms. She snorted and cuddled to him, feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes as Draco held her and fell into a comforting sleep, knowing that this would be how she fell asleep for the rest of her life.

-----------------------------

Aww... Now review... casue you know you cried too...  
_Deep Shadows_


	31. Surprises and Ceremony

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 23  
**"Surprises and Ceremony"  
-----------------  
**Author's Notes:** Now for the wedding... Well, the Ceremony... There is an after party...  
------------------

Artimis sighed as Draco left the room, going out for his 'surprise' bachelor party that he already knew about. The two weeks leading up to this day, the day before their wedding, had been a whirlwind of planning and making sure everything was ready. Artimis looked at her mother's wedding dress which hung in her closet, knowing she would have to enlarge it in her stomach a bit, having gained fifteen pounds in these two weeks. Though she swore it all went to her chest, which aggravated the hell out of her. Artimis paced her room, upset that she would be doing absolutely nothing today and that Draco would be out getting drunk off of his ass.

"Damn pregnancy. Damn it all." Artimis hissed as she sat in one of the high back chairs in her room, staring into the abyss of the fire. She had been doing that a lot these few weeks, just staring off until she fell asleep. The baby kicked and Artimis smirked at her stomach.

"I didn't mean it, my precious baby girl." Artimis spoke, amazed that she and Draco were going to have a girl, which Madam Pomfrey had informed them of at Artimis's last exam. Suddenly her door opened and a bouncy, hyper Alexis entered the room.

"Come on pouty, I have a surprise for you." Alexis shouted and Artimis groaned, standing up and looking at her too active friend.

"What?" Artimis asked and Alexis gave her a smirk.

"I have a surprise. Come on, down in the lounge." Alexis told her as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her room. Artimis let her small friend drag her, not really caring enough to fight her. Alexis lead Artimis to the surprisingly closed lounge doors and Alexis stood behind her, reaching up to cover Artimis's eyes.

"Don't peek." Alexis told her as Artimis felt Alexis kick open the door. Alexis walked her in the room, Artimis being careful not to trip. Alexis uncovered her eyes and she looked to total darkness. Suddenly the lights flashed on and about a dozen women yelled 'Surprise!"

Artimis looked around seeing Alexis's trademark excessive balloons and then she looked at who was in the room and she smiled. Vicky and Erica stood next to Artimis's Aunt Serena and her cousin Lorinda. Narcissa Malfoy sat on the couch, sharing it with Ginny and Hailey who were smirking in satisfaction. Hermione stood by the lamp switch, shaking her head. Parvati stood in the back of the room, glaring at her children, who looked like they had just got done with a wrestling match. Artimis's other Aunt, Aunt Catalina glared at Narcissa as Catalina sat with her daughter, Melissa and Molly Weasley on the other couch. Artimis covered her mouth in the utter shock of it all and smiled.

"Wow. I thought you had forgot about me Alexis." She told Alexis and Alexis threw her head back in laughter.

"Me, forget you and all the whining? Nope, not possible. Now come sit so we can get this baby shower underway." Alexis teased and Artimis sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs. Aunt Serena leaned over and handed Artimis a box wrapped beautifully. Artimis took it and began to slowly unwrap it.

"Oh, come on, rip the paper, I wanna see what it is!" Alexis, Vicky, and Erica all exclaimed in unison. Artimis looked at them and shook her head, opening the box quickly to see a handmade cross stitch blanket. Artimis held it up, seeing a unicorn on it in vivid color.

"Oh, Auntie, thank you so much." Artimis exclaimed and she was suddenly bombarded with gifts to open. She spent then next few moment opening Erica's present and Vicky's present which both of them bought stuffed Dragons. Erica's was neon green and Vicky's was sky blue. After thanking them she was handed a glass with a ruby liquid in it. She looked at it and tried to hand it back to Alexis.

"Alexis, you know I can't drink." She told her and Alexis snickered.

"It's cranberry juice, so you can feel like you are drinking with us." Alexis replied and Artimis nodded to her taking a sip.

"Thanks." Artimis spoke as she was handed a package from Molly. Artimis opened it to find, not to her surprise, knitted booties and a knitted coat. She thanked her and picked up her glass taking a sip.

"ARTIMIS! What are you doing?" A annoyed voice called from behind her and she turned to see Snape.

"Having a baby shower, shouldn't you be out with the boys." She asked as she heard whispers behind her about the fact that Snape still was there.

No, your fiancé's style of partying does not suit me and I was charged with making sure you did not drink." He spoke looking angrily at the glass in her hand. She looked at it and smirked, taking another sip.

"Don't sweat. It's juice, they are drinking wine and I have juice." Artimis told him and he rolled his eyes, walking out of the room, grumbling about women. Artimis turned back to the women and spent the next twenty minutes opening all the presents, except for Alexis's. Artimis now had a nice supply of baby clothes and blankets and toys. She looked at Alexis who smirked and walked out a side door for a moment.

"What did she get me?" Artimis asked and all the women shrugged, looking at the door.

"Aunt Artimis, can I sit on your lap?" Athena asked and Artimis nodded, still watching the door as the little girl crawled into her lap. The doors opened and Alexis struggled in with a giant stuffed Silver wolf doll. Artimis couldn't hold in her laughter as her sister toppled over, the large doll falling on her.

"You didn't." Artimis spoke and Alexis scrambled to her feet, nodding.

"Oh yes I did." Alexis spoke and Alexis left the doll where it was, coming back over to sit down.

"Now, we must play games." Lorinda informed, pulling out a basket. Artimis smiled and sank into her chair, enjoying her baby shower.

----------------------------------

Alexis walked with Ron to the front doors as he prepared to leave to attend Draco's bachelor party. She stopped him before he walked out of the doors, gazing up at him sternly. She pointed at him as she warned. "Now you behave."

Ron smirked at the small tone of jealousy in her voice as he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll sit in my corner with a beer. I'll just stay long enough for them to know I made an appearance, okay?"

Alexis smirked at him and nodded, kissing him lightly before pushing him out the front doors. She sighed, then turned, rubbing her hands together. "Alrighty then, back to business..."

She ran to the lounge, seeing Hermione putting up the last of the balloons. That was what mostly filled the room, to Alexis's satisfaction. She looked around, hand on her chin in thought. "Um, might want to put a few more in the corner back there, 'Mione."

Hermione turned with a balloon in hand, glaring at Alexis. "Three bags aren't enough for you?"

Alexis shrugged. "Okay okay... just a suggestion..."

She turned, seeing Narcissa and Artimis's Aunt Catalina glaring at each other with hatred. She stepped up to them, speaking demandingly. "Now you to better be nice, at least for Artimis's sake."

They both glared at her, but then promptly ignored each other, Narcissa going to sit on the couch as Catalina turned to her daughter Melissa, who seemed to be snickering at the two women. Alexis sighed, shaking her head, making sure the last things were in place. She then grabbed Hermione and positioned her by the lights, then turned to the room of women, watching as Parvati pulled the children off each other in their mock wrestling match and glaring at Erica and Vicky as they sneaked towards the wine.

"Now, all of you be quiet till I get Artimis, okay? Turn off the lights when I leave." Alexis asked, doing a last check then dashing out of the lounge, shutting the doors behind her. She turned, grinning as she raced upstairs to retrieve Artimis. She bounced into the room, seeing Artimis gazing into the fire, a dismal look on her features. Alexis rolled her eyes, thinking to herself.

_So overdramatic... well, she's not gonna be depressed this day, not on my watch..._

"Come on pouty, I have a surprise for you." Alexis shouted chipperly, bouncing towards her as Artimis wearily stood up, whining. "What?"

"I have a surprise. Come on, down in the lounge." She replied, grabbing her wrist and smirking as Artimis let her drag her downstairs, covering her eyes and ordering with a smile. "Don't peek."

Artimis sighed, and Alexis smirked, kicking open the lounge doors and leading Artimis into the darkened room.

_Ha... my turn for being sneaky..._Alexis thought to herself, uncovering Artimis's eyes and feeling her tense as she gazed into the darkness. Suddenly the lights flooded the room and a roar sounded, much to Alexis's satisfaction.

"Surprise!"

Artimis practically jumped, looking around in surprise at all the woman as Alexis stood there proudly, smirking. Artimis looked down at her, speaking quietly. "Wow. I thought you had forgot about me Alexis."

Alexis looked a bit taken aback, speaking dramatically. ""Me, forget you and all the whining? Nope, not possible. Now come sit so we can get this baby shower underway."

Alexis teased her, pulling her over to a couch and seating her in it, looking at all the boxes for Artimis with an eager eye.

_I want presents... or at least want to open one... _Alexis pouted to herself as Serena handed Artimis a present, watching as Artimis unwrapped it slowly, knowing that Artimis knew Alexis hated it. She exclaimed with Erica and Vicky. "Oh, come on, rip the paper, I wanna see what it is!"

Artimis did so, and moved on to the next presents as Alexis decided to pass out drinks. As she poured wine for her and the others, cranberry juice for Artimis, she wondered if she would be allowed to get drunk at Artimis's wedding. It had been a while, and everybody was more tolerable with a few good drinks. She turned, handing the juice to Artimis, who refused, thinking it was alcohol. Alexis rolled her eyes, Artimis should've known that she wouldn't let her drink, she would slap her if she so much as picked up a glass of alcohol during her pregnancy.

After a few more presents, Alexis waiting till the end to give her own, she heard an all too familiar and annoying voice fill the room.

"ARTIMIS! What are you doing?"

Alexis sighed, rolling her eyes, wondering if he had ever left the house to just them.

"Having a baby shower, shouldn't you be out with the boys." Artimis replied matter of factly, and Alexis grumbled to Hailey. "You know what, I think he enjoys hanging out with the women, he never leaves us alone..."

"No, your fiancé's style of partying does not suit me and I was charged with making sure you did not drink." He spoke looking angrily at the glass in Artimis's hand. Alexis shook her head at him, surprised he even showed a bit of concern for anyone but himself. Which also brought up the thought... why was he still even here? He didn't live at the Manor, why didn't he just go home already?

"Don't sweat. It's juice, they are drinking wine and I have juice." Artimis told him, and Alexis spoke lowly, watching Severus.

"Yeah, hoping to be buzzed enough to be able to tolerate you."

Hermione snickered behind her and Severus gave Alexis a glare as if he had heard her. She shrugged, then jumped up, deciding it was time for _her _present. She ran out a side door, smirking at the giant stuffed silver wolf that was about a foot or so taller than her. She frowned at it's size, wondering if it was big enough or if she should've gone a size larger. "Oh well..." She said, wrapping her arms around the fuzzy toy and trying to maneuver it into the lounge, hearing laughs behind her. She turned to look at them, but ended up tripping on herself, the doll toppling onto her, coming away with a mouthful of fuzz.

"You didn't." Artimis spoke in awe and Alexis scrambled to her feet, nodding as she shoved the huge wolf upright.

"Oh yes I did." She grinned and replied, feeling proud of herself.

_I think the kid will get a kick out of it... hey, if she don't want it, I'll take it..._

She nodded to herself, going to sit by Artimis as Lorinda pulled out a basket, letting the games begin.

An hour or two passed, and the guests were leaving, Alexis noticing that Ron still wasn't home. She yawned widely, growing tired as she frowned at the thought. "Little dork, was supposed to be home by now... wonder what the hell he's doing..." She grumbled to herself, saying goodbye to Erica and Vicky and telling Artimis she was going to bed. Artimis thanked her once again, and Alexis waved it off. "No problem, least I can do. Night."

Alexis spoke, heading up the stairs to her Tower. She entered it, slamming the doors behind her as she continued to grumble.

"Where the hell _is_ he? Probably getting into something I don't want to know about... and without me..." She growled to herself, changing into her pajamas huffily. She plopped down into her large, overly cushioned bed, staring at the ceiling as she frowned, putting her hands behind her head as she snuggled down into her covers, waving her wand to extinguish the lights, throwing her wand onto her dresser and mumbling to herself as she turned on her side, dozing off with a smirk.

"Hmmm... he'll be back in bed before the morning..." With that and a final sigh, she fell asleep.

It was pitch black in her room when Alexis was slightly awakened by a fumbling at her door. She opened one eye, looking towards the doors curiously as they opened, a tall form stumbling into the room. She smirked as she recognized Ron, looking around in a drunken daze. She feigned sleep as he looked over at her, hearing him mumble. "Probably gonna be angry in the mornin'..."

He berated himself, sounding a bit apologetic. Alexis smiled, glad that he actually cared about what she thought. She heard him stumbling around the room, opening one eye as she saw him dress into his customary boxers and tossing his other clothes in her bathroom. She discreetly scooted aside as Ron crawled into bed beside her, laying down and wrapping arms gently around her. She turned into his embrace, snuggling into his chest as she felt him doze off, snoring gently. She sighed contentedly, falling asleep to his deep rhythmic breathing.

------------------------

Artimis bid farewell to the last of her guests as Alexis announced that she was going to bed. Artimis thanked her, feeling really loved that Alexis would find a way for Artimis to have fun. Artimis walked Vicky and Erica to the door, telling them that she would see them tomorrow. She herself decided to go to bed and climbed the stairs wearily, feeling more tired then she should. She passed Severus's door, it being cracked and she herself wondered why he was still here. Wasn't he always complaining about having to be here. Remus had told her that he had informed Severus that he could go home. Could it be possible that Severus did not _want_ to go home? Artimis shook the thoughts from her head as she walked into her room and changed tiredly into her pajama's. She crawled into bed, turning out the lights and dozing off to sleep.

It was pitch black when Artimis heard Draco stumble into the room, humming the tune to some song loudly. She groaned and sat up, turning on the lights. She could smell the alcohol all the way across the room and she didn't want to smell it all night. Draco looked at her drunkenly and she glared.

"You sleep on the couch." She told him, pointing to the door and he frowned, turning around and walking out of the room, mumbling about somebody else was nicer. Artimis shook her head and turned off the lights, trying to go back to sleep. She rolled over, tossing and turning for a good twenty minutes when she decided that she wasn't going to get any sleep in her room. She got up, stalking out of her room quietly, tiptoeing upstairs toward Alexis's Tower. She moved past the chairs that were set up in their for the wedding tomorrow. She pushed open the doors to Alexis's tower and squinted, trying to see if Ron was in there. In the darkness Artimis saw only Alexis lying in her bed so Artimis walked over quietly and crawled into Alexis's bed. She curled up to the warm body in the bed and smiled.

"Man Alexis, you are warm." She whispered and she heard Alexis grunt. Artimis closed her eyes and in an instant, she was asleep.

----------------------------

Alexis shifted, feeling oddly warm and kind of squished. She awoke, opening her eyes to see the Tower flooded with morning light, the stained glass windows throwing a dazzling array of colors across her walls. Looking to her side, she viewed Ron beside her, one arm around her comfortably. She felt cool stone on her back, turning to see that her back was against the stone wall beside her bed. She struggled out of her trap of blankets, sitting up with difficulty in her cramped space. Still half asleep, she grumbled, pushing Ron gently in the shoulder. "Ron... scoot over, you're squishing me..."

She whined, finally looking over him to what should've been an empty space beside him on her bed. What met her eyes gave her quite a shock.

A head of silky black hair that hid a face lay against Ron's bare chest, one slender pale arm wrapped around his chest. She sat bolt upright, wide awake and full of righteous fury. She glared daggers as her face reddened with anger.

She yelled loudly and harshly. "RONALD WEASLEY! Who the _hell_ did you bring into MY bed!" He jumped slightly as she screamed at him, and she added a nice cuff to the back of his head for effect. He opened his eyes dizzily, wincing slightly and looking at her like she was insane.

"I can't BELIEVE you! You're supposed to be oh so in _love_ with me, then you go a bring another girl to _MY_ bed on one of your drunken whims!" Alexis continued to rant, glaring at him, trying to keep her temper back enough that she didn't flame up.

Ron looked down beside him at the black haired woman with shock, shaking his head in confusion. He looked back up at Alexis, shaking his head frantically.

"Alexis, I _swear_ I didn't..."

"Don't give me your bloody lame excuses!" Alexis cut him off harshly, shaking with controlled rage.

The woman who lay beside Ron shifted and groaned, looking up and growling tiredly. "What the hell are you yelling about Alexis?"

Alexis held back her comments in surprise as she stared down at the woman, suddenly recognizing her as Artimis. Ron looked between the two women in his arms, still confused as hell. Alexis paled slightly, suddenly feeling very stupid. She shrank back, avoiding Ron's still tender gaze. She waited for him to start yelling back at her, knowing she had it coming. But, he didn't say a word. Confused, she risked a glance up beside her, meeting Ron's gaze, a glint of humor in his eyes. Alexis looked away, feeling even more guilty. Why wasn't he yelling? The silent treatment just made her feel worse!

"Say _something_! Aren't you gonna yell at me for accusing you?" Alexis spoke timidly, hating the quiet.

Ron laughed softly, shaking his head. "No... I understand why you yelled... I'm not mad." He spoke quietly, gazing at her tenderly. Alexis smiled sheepishly, feeling ten times more relieved, knowing any one else would've reamed her out good for yelling at them. But, Ron wasn't just any other person.

Suddenly, the doors to her Tower were flung open, and a confused looking Draco stood there, gazing around in confusion. Then he looked at Ron, then to Alexis and Artimis beside him, all three in pajamas and under one blanket. He stepped into the room, glaring angrily at all of them, and Alexis slapped her forehead, groaning aloud. "And so the day continues..."

-------------------------------------------

Artimis awoke to shrill unintelligible screams, which didn't make her feel too great. Artimis felt warmly wrapped around a strong body and Artimis recognized the yelling voice as Alexis's.

_What now?..._ Artimis thought as she lifted her head to assess the situation.

"What the hell are you yelling about Alexis?" Artimis groaned tiredly and immediately Alexis shut up. Artimis looked at who she was curled up to and felt like smacking herself.

_Oh great, just what I need..._ Artimis thought as she heard the conversation ensue between Alexis and Ron. Artimis turned suddenly as she heard the doors fly opened and she saw Draco barge in with a confused gaze. She saw him look at all of them in their current bad positioning. She heard Alexis sigh and mumble as Draco approached, a deadly look upon his face.

"Ron, get up." Draco hissed, pulling his sleeves up a bit. Artimis stood quickly, putting her hands up.

"Honey, this is defiantly not what it looks like." Artimis told him and he looked at her, looking her up and down with interest.

"I woke up on the couch, figuring that I had fallen asleep there. I go to my room to kiss my future wife good morning and she is not in there. I ask Harry and he says you are in here. I walk up here, wondering why you would come sleep with Alexis and here I find you, wrapped in Ron's arms with Alexis right next to him. I think this is exactly what it looks like." Draco angrily monologued. Artimis shook her head and sighed.

"Alexis went to bed before me, after my baby shower. I couldn't fall asleep alone so I crawled into bed with her. Obviously Ron in his drunken state did not know I was in bed with Alexis and he crawled in too, falling asleep. That is all that we did." Artimis explained and Draco looked at Artimis, then to Ron and Alexis, who nodding in agreement with Artimis.

"Ok, So that is all that happened?" Draco asked, giving Ron a killer glare and Ron looked at him sternly.

"Man, Do you really think I would do that to you? Yeah, you're Draco Malfoy, the boy who made school miserable, but do you really think I would try to steal your pregnant fiancé, especially when I just got the guts to tell Alexis how much she means to me?" Ron asked and Draco rubbed his chin, thinking.

"True. Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous." Draco spoke and Artimis sighed a sigh of relief as she walked toward him. He smiled at her and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead gently.

"Hey, this is my room, all of your mushy gushy crap belongs in your room." Alexis whined and Artimis laughed as she looked at Alexis.

"Yeah yeah. You and I have got to go get dressed, and so do you two." Artimis told the boys and Alexis snarled as she crawled out of bed, looking at Artimis.

"As soon as you are married, the dress is coming off. That is it, plain and simple." Alexis declared and Artimis nodded, shaking her head.

"I know, same with me." Artimis declared and Draco nodded to them as Artimis dragged Alexis, pajama's and all, to her bedroom downstairs.

------------------

Draco stood nervously, trying hard not to twist his hands as he heard the music begin. He finally resigned to putting his hand in his pockets as he watched the flower girl, Artimis's niece Athena, throw flower petals on the walkway between Artimis's family and his own family. He watched as Damien stumbled down the aisle, fighting to get the collar of his suit off as he carried the rings. Then Artimis's bridesmaids, Vicky and Erica, walked out one after the other in light green bridesmaid dresses. Draco had to blink as he looked down the aisle this time, trying to figure out who the hell the white haired woman walking down the was, 'cause that was defiantly not Alexis. Then he saw the mischievous smile and he knew it was indeed his future sister in law. Then the wedding march began and Draco had to catch his breath as he caught the first glimpse of Artimis. She was in a beautiful gown that looked very old. A veil covered her face and her long hair as everyone stood as she walked in slowly on her brother's arm. Draco's heart started going a million miles an hour as she approached him, locking eyes with him.

_My god, she is so beautiful... I'm gonna mess up... I don't deserve her... _Draco thought as she stood by her brother's seat. Draco approached her as the preacher asked loudly.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Draco watched as Apollo patted Artimis's hand and looked at the preacher.

"Her brother." Apollo spoke and preacher nodded. Draco held his arm out to Artimis and walked her up to the low stage. He lifted her veil and saw her smiling brightly at him. He heard everyone sit down, but Draco didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes away from Artimis.

"Dearly beloved..." The preacher went on, performing the biggest ceremony of Draco's life. Draco looked at Artimis as he repeated his vows to her, holding her hands gently as he slipped on her ring. Then when Artimis spoke her vows in her surprisingly soft unyelling voice, he felt a tug of love for her so strong that he himself was shocked as she placed the golden band on his finger.

"Draco Eugene Malfoy, do you take Artimis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked and he smiled at her.

"I do." He spoke as he heard the snickers about his middle name but not caring.

"And do you , Artimis Marietta Callabella, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Draco heard the preacher ask and Artimis flashed him a super smile.

"I do." She replied and he smiled back.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher spoke and Draco smirked as he pulled Artimis to him and kissed her softly, a space in him suddenly filled with this unexplainable giddiness. He let Artimis go and their was much clapping. Draco held Artimis's hand as they walked back down the aisle and Artimis smirked at him.

"You, go make sure that the reception is ready. I have to change out of this dress before it shrinks back down to normal size." Artimis told him and he nodded, kissing her as they parted ways, thought Draco now knew they would never part for long.

---------------------------------

Artimis paced with Alexis, both of them in dresses as they waited for Erica and Vicky to make it down the aisle.

"I'm gonna fall. I'm so nervous." Alexis whined and Artimis looked at her like she was insane.

"You, you're nervous? I am about to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy and _you_ are nervous!" Artimis asked and Alexis shook her head.

"Alexis it's your turn go." Artimis told her and Alexis looked at her pleadingly in her dark green dress, her hair brushed and put and makeup on her face.

"I'm not ready." Alexis whimpered and Artimis shoved her toward the door.

"I don't care, go out there. The sooner you're out there the sooner you can get out of the dress." Artimis told her and Alexis pouted, composing herself and walking out of the door.

"Oh god, what am I doing?" Artimis thought as she paced the room, waiting for the beginning of the wedding march.

"Hey sis, calm down." Apollo spoke as he walked in. Artimis leaned into the embrace he offered her and he sighed.

"Everybody gets cold feet. Just remember, there is a man out there who would die for you." Apollo told her and Artimis nodded standing tall and walking toward the door as she took Apollo's arm. She stood into front of the door, moving her veil over her face.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded, smiling as the door opened. She began walking, seeing the awe on Draco's face as he stood next to his best man, Aaron and his two groomsmen, Vincent and Greggory. Artimis looked at Vicky and Erica, who stood beside an Alexis that was smiling way too much and Artimis knew it was killing her. As they approached Apollo's seat next to his wife she watched as Draco moved toward her.

"Who gives this woman away?" The preacher asked loudly. Artimis looked at Apollo as he patted her hand and looked up to the preacher.

"Her brother." Apollo declared and he let Artimis go as she took Draco's arm. She looked in Draco's eyes and she saw something she was sure she had never seen there before. It was almost adoration but it was tinged with the soft glow of love. The preacher began the ceremony, Artimis not catching the beginning because she was enraptured in Draco's eyes. When Draco began to softly coo to her his vows she felt like Jell-O and had to maintain herself from falling as he slipped the golden ring on her finger. Then it was her turn to declare her vows and she spoke smoothly, putting all the emotions she felt at the moment in to her words, gently slipping the golden band on Draco's strong hand. The preacher spoke once more, asking Draco.

"Draco Eugene Malfoy, do you take Artimis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked him and Artimis smirked as she realized that she was probably the only one in the room beside his family to know his middle name. He smiled sweetly at her as he spoke the two words that would change both their lives.

"I do." He stated as she heard the snickers about his middle name, but Draco didn't seem to care, his eyes never leaving her face. Then the preacher spoke to her and Artimis's heart began racing.

"And do you, Artimis Marietta Callabella, take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She heard the preacher ask her and Artimis flashed Draco a sweet smile as she replied.

"I do." She declared and Draco smiled back at her gently.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher spoke and Artimis watched as Draco smirked as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. She smiled against him as she heard clapping and then he released her and they walked back down the aisle, finally married. Artimis felt the dress constrict a bit and she remembered that the spell making it big enough for her pregnant belly would wear off soon. Artimis looked at Draco, with his big grin and smirked at him.

"You, go make sure that the reception is ready. I have to change out of this dress before it shrinks back down to normal size." Artimis informed him and he nodded approvingly, kissing her once again as they parted ways. She headed downstairs, so happy that she could barely contain it as she skipped down the stairs.

------------------------------

Alexis paced with Artimis, nervously watching Vicky and Erica walk down the aisle. She continued pacing, feeling constricted in the dark green dress Artimis had put her in, knowing that she would never hear the end of it from some people after seeing her in this and all this bloody makeup. Artimis had better know she was only doing this because she loved her, otherwise she'd probably be in jeans and sneakers, regardless the comments.

Looking out the doorway for the eighth time, she saw Vicky and Erica taking their places, the huge audience of people turning to look back at the door expectantly for the next person, her. Alexis gulped and whined. "I'm gonna fall. I'm so nervous."

"You, you're nervous? I am about to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy and _you_ are nervous!" Artimis turned to her a bit angrily, and Alexis smiled sheepishly, then frowned.

"Alexis it's your turn go." Artimis told her and Alexis looked to her pleadingly.

"I'm not ready." She complained, feeling the people's stares on her.

"I don't care go out there, the sooner you're out there the sooner you can get out of the dress." Artimis growled and Alexis pouted. She took a deep breath, straightened and walked out into the aisle, putting on a smile as she sauntered forward, trying not to trip on the hem of her dress. Alexis realized this was the first time she ever shied from getting in front of a crowd. Probably because she knew she better not screw up or Artimis would tear her apart.

She breathed deeply, looking straight ahead and trying to ignore the many stares at her. She focused on walking, trying to look formal instead of her casual stroll.

_Damn, this is harder than I thought... _Alexis thought to herself as she continued walking towards the front, smiling widely to make it look like she wasn't nervous.

_I hate formal stuff... I'm not even the one getting married and I'm nervous as hell... _She snickered to herself, glancing towards the end of the front row of seats. She locked gazes with a pair of wide blue eyes, and blushed slightly at Ron's expression. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched her walking up, and he seemed to almost glow as he looked her over, looking impressed and shocked all at once. Beside him, she saw Fred and George snickering to each other, looking between Ron and Alexis with smug looks.

She walked past him, trying not to giggle as he followed her every move. She took her place up next to Vicky and Erica, turning to look out upon the audience, maintaining her wide smile, her cheeks already starting to hurt from it.

_Hope this is over quick, or my face might be stuck like this... _Alexis thought to herself as the wedding march began, looking towards the back of the aisle as Artimis walked out, Apollo beside her. Alexis looked beside her, surprised the children could actually stand through this for so long without making a noise. Alexis knew she would've probably be kicked out by now if she were their age and at this thing.

Artimis was brought up beside Draco, and the preacher began the whole formal spiel thing, Alexis not really catching all the words as she studied the audience, trying to keep from fidgeting. She looked at Ron in slight confusion, who was watching the preacher, Draco, Artimis, and everyone else up here with an intent, calculating gaze. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She sighed, wondering exactly what he was thinking as she looked over at Artimis and Draco. They seemed in their own little world, and was surprised Draco even heard the preacher and remembered to give his vows. Alexis smiled wider, seeing the look of pure happiness on Artimis's features. She deserved this, after all the shit she's been through, it was about time she got something she wanted...

The formalities were finished along with the dramatic 'I dos', and there was a huge ringing of applause and whistles, Alexis whistling as loud as possible for her friend and new brother in law. She suddenly froze as that thought sank in.

_I'm related to the Malfoys... he's my brother... NO... _She shook her head, wondering how she got into all this shit.

As soon as she was aloud to leave, she dashed off the low platform, intent on making it to her Tower to change. She was stopped as Ron stepped out in front of her, looking down at her with a dazed expression. She smiled up at him, and he spoke. "Wow... you look... _wow_." Was all he was able to utter and Alexis blushed slightly.

"Um... thanks. But, I'm gonna go get dressed now..."

"But, you are dressed." Ron spoke with slight confusion.

"Nu uh. This is _a_ dress, but I'm not _dressed._ Slacks and a nice shirt, that's as far as I should've gone... I'm about to die in this thing." She complained, rubbing her cheeks.

"And I think I'll need some ice. Never knew smiling could hurt so much..." She grumbled and Ron laughed, following as she left the room.

-------------------------

Artimis paced her room as she waited for Alexis to come down. She looked at her hand, seeing the gorgeous ring that Draco had gotten her.

"I am Mrs. Malfoy... Wow that sounds weird... Mrs. jeesh I sound old now..." Artimis mused to herself as Alexis entered, flustered as hell as she began stripping of her clothing.

"Artimis, help me with this zipper, the damn thing's choking me." Alexis whined and Artimis moved over and helped her friend. Artimis threw a shirt at Alexis and straightened her own shirt. It was long enough that it didn't over expose her pregnancy, even though everyone knew she was pregnant.

"Artimis, you better know I bloody love you." Alexis bitched as she washed her face, trying her best to remove waterproof make-up.

"Bloody shit won't come off." Alexis hissed and Artimis laughed.

"It's ok. Come on, we have got to get back to the reception." Artimis told Alexis as Alexis took her hands up to her head and mess up her hair, nodding at the mirror.

"There, that looks more like me." Alexis stated and Artimis sighed as she grabbed Alexis by the arm and pulled her up the stairs to her wedding reception. Draco was waiting by the top stair and Alexis trudged forward as they waited on the stairs. Draco looked as Artimis and smiled brightly, kissing her softly.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled back.

"I love you too." Artimis told him as they prepared to go to their wedding reception.


	32. The Reception Drama and All Chap 24 Pt 1

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 24 Part 1  
"The Reception, Drama and all"

* * *

Artimis and Draco walked the rest of the stairs and went over to their table, which had been situated by the table with the cake and kind of in front of the other tables. Artimis and Draco's large families were seated around the room and Artimis looked at Alexis, who had deemed herself the announcer. Alexis was smiling at Ron and then she turned and looked at Artimis, nodding. She hopped up on the low stage, grabbing her microphone and spoke loudly and clearly.

"I am pleased to present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Alexis spoke and Artimis looked at her, rolling her eyes at her friend's dramatics. Artimis watched as Alexis drew in another breath to speak.

"And now they will have their dance." Alexis spoke and the lights in the ballroom dimmed as Draco took her hand, helping her up and leading her to the dance floor in the middle of the room. Draco pulled Artimis close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the music to "Amazed" By LoneStar came on. Draco began leading Artimis around, dancing slowly back and forth with her as he sung the song to her in her ears. She smiled and she held on to him, singing back to him lowly, so that on he could hear her. For once in Artimis's life, she felt like she was doing something completely right. She felt like this moment in time was the perfect moment. She moved with Draco, swaying with his body as the song began to end. He dipped her gently on the last part, being tender with her. He brought her back up and she smiled as the lights went back on. Artimis smirked as Draco led her back to the table.

"Um, Artimis you might want to stay standing. Artimis will now dance with Remus in her father's place." Alexis spoke and Artimis glared at her friend, shaking her head.

"Will you stop sounding like you are announcing a Quidditch game?" Artimis asked lowly and Alexis blushed nodding.

"Sorry." Alexis spoke and Artimis turned to see Remus extending a hand to her.

"Shall we?" He asked politely and Artimis nodded, taking his hand. He led her out on the dance floor and some slow song began. Remus put his hand on her back and held her other hand out as they began to dance.

"Thank you Remus." She told him softly and he smiled at her.

"No need to thank me. You know, they would have been proud of you." Remus told her lowly with a grin and Artimis smirked at him.

"Ya think so? I think Mom would not have agreed with me marrying Draco." Artimis spoke and Remus shook his head.

"She would have been excited that you married your love of your life. She would have wanted that for you." Remus told her and Artimis shook her head as the song ended and Remus walked her back to the table. Remus looked to Draco and gave him a wary look, almost a warning gaze as he spoke.

"She's all yours, you better take good care of her and never hurt her." Remus warned and Artimis thought there was something more to it. Draco looked at him with understanding and smiled, taking Artimis's hand as she sat down.

"Now, enough with the sappy dancing crap... It's Karaoke time..." Alexis was heard, sounding slightly slurred, and she stepped down from the stage the lights going up. Artimis heard a commotion from the other side of the room and she looked shaking her head. Her Uncle Paul was glaring at Draco's Uncle, both of them snarling at each other something Artimis could not hear. Artimis saw Alexis quickly rush that direction and Artimis smiled, knowing Alexis would prevent any fights tonight between the newly untied families. Artimis watched as Draco's uncle swung at Artimis's Uncle just as Alexis got between them. The man slammed Alexis in the jaw and she stood there, smirking. She turned to Artimis and Artimis sighed thinking her glass jaw had not been hit.

"Hey, this guy's almost as tough as me." Alexis mumbled loudly as she fell backwards, passing out. Ron caught her and before anyone else could move, Artimis grew angry. Artimis threw her hands out, shadows flowing from her as she grasped a hold of the two fighting family members. She heard the gasps of shock but ignored them, pulling the men to her. They hovered just before her and she snarled at them.

"This is my wedding, _not_ your brawling arena. There will be no more fighting, from anyone. Am I _clear_?" Artimis asked and both men nodded at her in fear.

"Good. Now let's act like ladies and gentleman and have a good time." Artimis spoke as she set them down on their feet and let the shadows recede back into her.

"Honey are you ok?" Draco asked her softly, taking her hand and she turned to him smiling.

"Of course." She replied and he smirked as Alexis regained consciousness, really wanting to sing. Karaoke.

------------------------------

Alexis walked to the front of all the tables onto the low stage reserved for dancing and such. She grabbed the microphone off the stand, breathing into it like Darth Vader and speaking. "Testing, testing... Luke, I am your father... yep, I think it works..."

There were several laughs and Alexis grinned, looking over to where Draco and Artimis were entering, walking to their table close to the front. Alexis looked around at the seated and some roaming people, unofficially deeming herself the announcer as she gazed at Ron distractedly, him sitting at their table, head resting in his hand as he watched her, smirking. Gosh, was he good looking...

She shook her head roughly, turning her attention to the task at hand. "I am pleased to present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She announced, gesturing to her friend's table dramatically as Artimis rolled her eyes. She snickered, taking a drink from the large glass of wine in her hand that she had since this reception started.

"And now they will have their dance." Alexis continued, having fun talking into the microphone without it being taken away from her for once. Artimis and Draco rose, moving to the dance floor as the music to 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden played, Alexis watching them dance as she swayed to the music distractedly, continuing to drink from her glass. She looked over at Ron and grinned, and he smirked, shaking his head at her as he continued to stare at her. Alexis laughed at him, wondering why he was paying so much attention to her, more than usual. She shrugged, looking back as the song ended and Artimis made as if to leave the dance floor.

"Um, Artimis you might want to stay standing. Artimis will now dance with Remus in her father's place." Alexis quickly told her, announcing importantly.

"Will you stop sounding like you are announcing a Quidditch game?" Artimis asked lowly and Alexis blushed, nodding sheepishly.

"Sorry." She spoke into the mike, downing another drink, watching Remus leading Artimis onto the dance floor. She snickered at them, watching them dance. She soon grew bored with it though, since all she could do was stand there. As soon as Remus had walked her back to Draco, Alexis announced happily, a bit of a slur to her voice as the two glasses of strong wine she had started to have an effect.

"Now, enough with the sappy dancing crap... It's Karaoke time..." She spoke mischievously, bouncing off the stage as the lights flashed on.

She started walking over towards Ron, who stood waiting for her, when she heard a few harsh comments coming from two men a few feet away. One was that Uncle Paul fellow of Artimis's, the other she guessed being one of Draco's family members. They were in each other's faces, growling curses, and Alexis knew fists were soon to make an appearance. This was Artimis's wedding, there wasn't going to be any arguments to screw it up for her if Alexis hadn't anything to do with it. Alexis started towards them, Ron following with wary confusion, and Alexis broke into a run as she saw Draco's uncle, she guessed, pulling a fist back. Alexis dove between the two arguing men, thinking they would stop once she was in the midst of them. No such luck. Draco's uncle continued swinging, Alexis having no time to dodge as the rock hard fist slammed into her jaw, knocking her aside a foot or two. A flash of pain burst into her vision, and everything seemed to swirl in her vision as she swayed. She turned, focusing on Artimis's shocked face, musing aloud to anyone in particular.

"Hey, this guy's almost as tough as me." With that, she promptly passed out, falling back into Ron's waiting arms.

She came to a few minutes later on the cold floor, cradled half in Ron's arms. She looked up in a daze, meeting Ron's concerned gaze. "Are you alright?" He asked urgently, scanning her face intently. Alexis moved her jaw, which throbbed horribly, but finding that it wasn't broke.

"Yeah... could do with another drink though..." She mumbled and Ron sighed with relief, looking over towards the two men with anger. Alexis followed his gaze, seeing the two older men being reamed out by Artimis. Artimis looked her way worriedly, and Alexis grinned, indicating she was fine.

Ron helped Alexis sit up a bit, and her head swam, throbbing from hitting the floor and the punch in her jaw. She noticed everyone was awfully quiet, staring either at her or Artimis. Still in quite a confused daze, Alexis slurred loudly.

"Hey, I don't hear any singing... why s everyone so quiet? You all with your funny names... well, Lorinda is a cool name... _Lor-in-da..._"Alexis said slowly, giggling to herself, as Ron looked down at her in confusion.

"Hey, listen... Lorin_-da_, Melis-_sa, _Catali_-na_, Artimi_-sa_... wait, no. Don't sound right... Mariet_-ta_, Callabel_-la_... all kinda have a nice ring to them." She laughed to herself, the mentioned peoples looking at her oddly.

Ron spoke softly, still a bit worried. "No honey, I think that's your ears that are ringing..."

Alexis thought a moment, and then replied. "Yeah, you're right... Know what, I feel like singing." She announced determinedly, attempting to stand, Ron having to pull her to her feet. He steadied her as she looked towards the stage dizzily. "Are you sure?" Ron asked slowly.

Alexis looked up at him with slight offense. "Of course I am... after another drink..."

She added, turning towards the refreshment table with all intent of getting more alcohol. Ron grabbed her shoulders, turning her away from the table.

"I think that's all you need for now..."

Alexis pouted slightly, then shrugged. Walking towards the stage as Ron scooted over beside Remus. Alexis stepped up onto the stage, taking the microphone and waving her wand to the Karaoke Machine, turning it to her preferred song.

She cleared her throat, stepping into the middle of the stage as the music began. The first lyrics started, and Alexis sang with her chosen song, 'Anything But Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne.

"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out." She sang, and a chorus of yeps echoed from some people. Alexis smirked and continued. "I laugh myself to sleep, it's my, lullaby..."

She started swaying a little bit as she continued. "Sometimes, I drive so fast... just to feel the danger."

She heard Artimis heartily agree, and smiled, dancing a bit as she sang into the mike. "I want to scream it makes me feel alive."

As she started the chorus, she saw Ron and Remus quickly leaving the room. Oh well, she was busy.

"Is it enough to love...

Is it enough to breath.

Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed.

Is it enough to die,

Somebody save my life.

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..."

She sang dramatically, spinning around. What audience there was, listened intently watching her with amusement.

"To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring." There were hearty agreements, and Alexis continued, merely encouraging her to do more.

"I want to know that I have lived to the extreme..." She twirled some more, absorbed in her song.

"So knock me off my feet, come on now give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive..."

She saw Ron and Remus entering back into the room as she sang the chorus, Remus sitting next to Severus with a huge grin on his face as Ron sat at their table, smirking as he watched Alexis.

She continued, finishing the chorus. "I'd rather be anything but ordinary please...

Let down your defenses, use no common sense

If you look you will see that this world is a

beautiful, occulent, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent no way

I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away..."

She sang, Ron gazing at her with a dreamy look in her eyes as she danced and sang the chorus once again with zeal. "Is it enough to love...

Is it enough to breath.

Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here bleed.

Is it enough to die,

Somebody save my life.

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..."

She finished, taking a deep, dramatic bow to the clapping around her, smiling proudly. She stepped aside as Parvati pushed her husband Apollo up on the stage, shoving him towards the microphone, him grumbling, "Okay, okay. I'm going... jeesh..."

Alexis smirked, handing the mike to him and jumping off the stage, walking towards Ron, feeling refreshed.

-----------------------------------

Ron watched as Alexis left, walking towards the stage to sing the first Karaoke song of the evening. He watched her with a dreamy eyed gaze, sighing happily to himself. After a moment, he shook himself out of his reverie, remembering what he needed to do. His features took on a look of determination as he casually sauntered up to Remus, taking a seat next to him nonchalantly.

"Hey Ron." Remus greeted, watching Alexis with amusement and shaking his head, Severus sitting beside Remus, watching Alexis like she was insane as she started her song.

Ron greeted back. "Hey Remus, Severus."

Severus grunted an answer, sneering at Alexis's antics. They all watched her silently for a moment, then Ron took a deep breath, leaning next to Remus and whispered. "Um, Remus?"

"Yeah?" He answered, gaze not leaving Alexis as he held back snickers.

"I ah... need to talk to you." Ron went on. Remus spoke distractedly. "Uh huh."

"About your daughter."

Remus immediately snapped his head around to look at Ron, a calculating gleam in his eyes. "Really."

Ron pulled back, nodding, a little freaked out at his immediate reaction. Remus gazed up at Alexis once more, then stood, turning to Ron. "Okay, what about?"

Ron looked around for a minute for any eavesdroppers, and then jerked his head towards the doors to the library, turning to walk towards them. Remus followed, watching Ron suspiciously.

They exited the ballroom full of people, entering the Library. Ron looked out the doors, making sure no one was around, which added to Remus's suspicion. He folded his arms, gazing at Ron warily as he turned around, looking nervous.

"What's going on that concerns my daughter Ron?" Remus asked, watching him, voice full of warning and curiosity.

Ron swallowed back his anxiety, fidgeting nervously. "Well uh... I needed t, to... gosh, how do I say this... I need your permission for something." Ron stammered. Remus looked at him oddly.

"Someone is actually asking my permission for something? Whoa... this is different... but, what for?" Remus mused, even more curious than before.

"Well I... I wanna... ask her something." Ron mumbled, looking up at Remus hopefully. Remus was still confused. "Well, what is it you want to ask her that requires my permission?"

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair as he waited for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and straightened, looking Remus dead in the eye. "I... I am going to ask her to marry me."

Remus's eyes widened and he gaped at Ron with awe. Ron looked away nervously, not knowing what this reaction meant.

"Really?" Remus questioned once he got his voice back. Ron looked at him strangely, nodding. Remus grinned widely, shaking his head with surprise. "Wow... but, why would you need my permission?"  
"Well... you are her father, and it's only polite that you know and approve of me asking her. That is, if you do. Approve, that is." Ron asked hopefully, watching Remus. Remus was still shaking his head in surprise, thrown off by this turn of events. After a minute he replied. "Of course I approve! I don't worry about you Ron, I like you. Yes, by all means, ask her!"

Ron grinned widely with relief, nodding with renewed confidence. Remus looked Ron up and down; thrilled that he just might be his son in law soon. Ron nodded once again. "Thank you sir." He told him and Remus laughed. "Don't thank me, you could've asked her without my permission. But it is very polite. Thank _you._"

Ron nodded, turning to leave the library in a happy daze. Remus pulled him back in, hands on his shoulders as he studied Ron. Ron smiled at him strangely, and then Remus pulled him into quick tight hug, pushing him back, nodding happily, and knowing Alexis would be even happier. Ron smiled at him a bit oddly, and then left the Library, Remus right behind him.

As Ron went to sit as his and Alexis's table, Remus took his seat by Severus, a huge grin playing on his face. Remus felt Severus look at him, but he just looked at him with his huge grin.

"What? I know that grin, that grin means your going to kill some on next full moon or there's trouble." Severus asked loudly and Remus smirked as he turned to look at Alexis finishing her song, then he leaned over to Severus, who backed away.

"Well, do you want to know or what?" Remus asked and Severus leaned back toward him a bit hesitantly.

"Ron, he just ask my permission, to ask Alexis to marry him." Remus whispered in his excitement and he looked as Severus pulled back from him, a look of shock on his face.

"You know, I think I'll go home tomorrow." Severus mumbled and Remus ignored him, looking up as Alexis walked off of the stage toward Ron. Remus smiled to himself, knowing that Ron would make Alexis happy and that she would be safe.

-----------------------------

Artimis watched Alexis belt out her louder version of 'Anything but Ordinary' and smiled. She watched as Ron and Remus suspiciously walked out of the room to the library and she was very curious as to what was going on. Artimis couldn't help but laugh as Parvati pushed up her older brother on the stage.

"Excuse me, my wife is demanding that I sing to her, so I'm sorry. I can't sing and never will be able to, but I must do as my wife asks of me." Apollo spoke out as the first chord of the song "Don't Wanna Close My yes' came on.

"I could lie awake, just to watch you sleeping. Watch you smile while your sleeping, far away a dreamin', wonderin if it's me you're seeing..." Apollo sung kind of off pitch and Artimis smirked, knowing that she would have to get on that stage and teach these bozos how to sing. She shook her head as she watched Draco down yet another glass of wine. She leaned over and smirked.

"Honey, could you cut back a bit, we still have to cut the cake." Artimis mused and he nodded, putting his glass down. Artimis looked over at Alexis and nodded to her and she stood as soon as Apollo was done singing, much to his relief.

"And now, I believe the bride and groom wish to cut the cake. Besides I really want a piece." Alexis spoke as the lights went up and Artimis and Draco stood, though Draco was a bit wobbly. They walked over to the table where Artimis's Aunt Serena had placed her beautifully baked cake. Artimis picked up the knife and Draco stood behind her, placing his hand on the handle. Artimis smiled at him as they cut their first piece. Artimis saw the flash of a camera and saw Colin who was photographing the whole wedding. Artimis placed her piece on a plate and then handed Draco his plate. Artimis looked down on her cake, realizing it really wasn't that appetizing. She looked at Draco and grabbed a handful of cake, wanting to do this all her life and she smashed it into his face around his mouth. He smirked and took his own piece, smearing it over her lips. She watched as he licked his lips and she knew if she had too much of this cake she'd be praying to the porcelain goddess. She licked a bit then grabbed a napkin to wipe her face, but obviously Draco had something else in mind. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips, slyly licking most of the cake from around her lips. She drew back and shook her head as she smirked at him.

"Alright dear, back up and let a master cut the rest of this." Aunt Serena spoke as she grabbed a knife and began cutting the cake in perfect wedges. Artimis shook her head as Draco lead her back to the table.

"And now, methinks while I am waiting for my slice of cake that the bride and groom should open their presents." Alexis called out above the crowd, sounding slightly buzzed. Artimis shook her head and looked at Draco who shrugged. They got a lot of cards and Artimis decided to open those as Draco unwrapped presents. They thanked each person they received something from and they spent half an hour opening presents. Alexis and Ron's presents were last and the most humorous. Alexis had given Artimis an actual ball and chain that said 'Draco' on the ball in silver letters and Ron had given Draco an identical one that said 'Artimis'. Artimis hugged her buzzed sister and rolled her eyes as Alexis walked back over to Ron, smirking at him as she heard her whisper.

"There, we showed them." She mused and Ron nodded, smirking lovingly at her. Artimis and Draco sat back in their chairs, the house elves moving the gifts to their room as they finished opening presents. Most of the stuff they had gotten was for the coming baby and Artimis could not stop smiling, especially over Alexis's gag gift. Everyone in the room was still laughing about it as Artimis spoke loudly for once.

"Thanks so much again for all the presents." Artimis stated and there was a cough from the back of the room. Severus was standing at his table a silver box in his hand.

"That's not all the gifts, this is one you will want to open with Alexis though." Severus informed and Artimis looked at him oddly.

"You got Artimis a present. Wow." Alexis joked and he glared her way. Severus walked up to Artimis and placed the heavy box in Artimis's hands as Alexis walked toward her.

"Alexis? Why?" Artimis questioned him and he shook his head.

"You'll see. Just open it." He smirked at her and stepped back watching as Alexis looked over Artimis's shoulder as she looked at the box. Artimis guided her fingers under the lid and lifted it up, looking into the box. At first she was confused, there were a bunch of old trinkets and then Artimis caught sight of words on the cover of a notebook. She moved aside the trinkets and lifted the book up, gasping as she read the cover. The cover read "The Adventures of Miranda Entingo (Callabella)". Artimis quickly began flipping pages, seeing pictures of her mother in her early years and ignoring everyone around her.

'Yet again, why am I here?" Alexis asked and Artimis snorted, witnessing her mother's first few years of school.

"Artimis, back page." Severus suggested and Artimis nodded, flipping to it. It was a family tree and Artimis began scanning it, trying to figure out what was so important about her family tree. Then a surname jumped out at her. 'Whyte'. Artimis followed the line down until she reached the bottom and she gasped, and then shrieked, pointing to it.

"Alexis, look, LOOK! We're related!" Artimis squealed and Alexis looked down at the paper over her shoulder quickly.

"Whoa, that means you and I, we're..."

"Cousins!" Artimis laughed, hugging Alexis in her joy. Artimis, in her joy, got up and hugged Snape tightly, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She felt him stiffen and she let go, looking at him as she wiped away the tears.

"Thank you. That is the best gift ever. But where, where did you get it?" Artimis asked him and for once he smiled at her kindly.

"You are very welcome. And I got it that particular day that I had to go to Callabella Manor. It had been hidden in a wall and the blast dislodged it." He informed her and nodded as she looked back to Alexis who was looking at the book.

"Artimis, wait, this means I'm not a... I'm a... _pureblood_?" Alexis spoke and Artimis watched as Alexis fainted back into Ron's arms. She laughed as she walked back to her chair, watching as Ron carried Alexis to a chair and set her in it.

"Now that's a first." Artimis sighed jokingly as she looked back to Snape with gratitude. He nodded and went back to his table. Artimis saw Alexis coming to and Ron was on one knee in front of her, holding her face gently as she looked at him in a daze. Artimis suddenly had a gut feeling that something big was about to happen. She watched Ron carefully as she knew he was her source of her insight.

-----------------------------

Alexis stood apart from the small group with Ron, watching Artimis open the rest of her presents, smirking proudly at her and Ron's given gifts. After a while, when all the presents were finally distributed to her and Draco and opened, Artimis looked up and spoke happily. "Thanks so much again for all the presents."

Alexis was prepared to drag Ron away to sing another Karaoke song when Severus coughed for acknowledgment. Alexis stared at him oddly, noticing the pretty silver box that rested on the table next to him.

"That's not all the gifts, this is one you will want to open with Alexis though." Severus informed and Alexis looked at him with shock. "You got Artimis a present. Wow." She joked, receiving a glare from him for her troubles as Artimis asked the question she was meaning to ask.

"Alexis? Why?" Artimis questioned, Alexis watching him curiously. Why would he give her anything, and on Artimis's wedding?

"You'll see. Just open it." Severus spoke, smirking, which kind of scared Alexis. She looked up at Ron and shrugged, approaching Artimis and gazing over her shoulder as Artimis opened the silver box, revealing its contents. Alexis cocked her head in confusion, wondering what this had to do with her. All there were trinkets, cool, shiny little trinkets, but trinkets none-the-less. She saw a book labeled "The Adventures of Miranda Entingo (Callabella)", which contained pictures of Artimis's mother and her school day adventures. Alexis shook her head in confusion. This had nothing to do with her.

"Yet again, why am I here?" She asked, looking to Severus, who merely smirked, suggesting. "Artimis, back page."

Artimis nodded, turning there as Alexis sighed. She scanned the family tree on the back page, at first seeing nothing of interest. Suddenly, Artimis jumped in surprise, pointing to a name at the bottom, shrieking practically in Alexis's ear. "Alexis, look, LOOK! We're related!"

Alexis immediately looked to where Artimis pointed, seeing _her _name etched there. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. She swallowed as she followed the line up, and to her surprise, instead of seeing MacNair, her father's, name there, she saw something she wouldn't have suspected in a million years.

Her mother, Vanessa Whyte, was there, right above Alexis's name.

She stepped back a step in shock, staring wide eyed at the book in apparent amazement. A dozen thoughts raced through her head.

_My mother... was a witch? ... But, no one ever told me... and she's related to the Entingos?_

She looked to Artimis, barely able to speak. "Whoa, that means you and I, we're..."

"Cousins!" Artimis laughed, jumping up and hugging Alexis as Alexis just stood there, too shocked to move as she stared at the book with awe. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Ron warily making his way towards her, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the little book.

_I'm really related to Artimis... by blood... why didn't Mum tell me she was a witch? Wait a minute, there are people here who must've gone to school with her then... wait, if, my Mum's a witch, and my dad's a wizard... that means..._

Alexis looked up in a daze, Artimis turning towards her joyfully. "Artimis, wait, this means I'm not a... I'm a... _pureblood_?"

But before she could answer, all the thoughts running through her mind built up, overloading her mind with all the possibilities and revelations. She swayed tiredly, and then passed out cold, falling into Ron's expectant arms.

She awoke groggily a few moments later, feeling large warm hands holding her face. She opened wearied eyes, realizing she was slumped in a chair, Ron kneeling in front of her on one knee and holding her head up, watching her a bit worriedly.

"R, Ron?" She recognized, and he smiled, moving his hands away as she sat up a little straighter. She looked around at the people watching her, then seeing the book once again. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at Ron as if to make sure it was true. He smirked and nodded, and she shook her head slowly. "Whoa... just, whoa." She whispered, the revelations coming back to her mind. She was about to ask something concerning them, when she saw Ron looking over towards Remus and nodding, seeing Remus grinning widely and knowingly. Ron looked back up at her from where he kneeled, smiling tenderly. She cocked her head in confusion, watching as he reached in his back pocket, pulling out a small green velvet box. Her eyes widened slightly with surprise as she looked down at it, then up at her, smiling slyly.

"I wanted to give you something." He spoke softly, putting the box in her hand. She took it, looking at him curiously once more before turning her attention to the box, not noticing that most of the people around her were silent and watching. She opened the green box slowly, looking inside and seeing a small, green, semi-precious stone sitting in the cushioned interior, some engraving on it. Confused, she pulled it out of the box, bringing up to see what the engraving said.

On the front of the stone read two letters in fancy script. "Be my..."

Alexis looked at Ron, and he gestured for her to turn it over. She did, reading the last word. "...Wife."

Alexis's eyes widened in shock as her breathing stopped momentarily. She gazed down at Ron with shimmering eyes, feeling light headed as he smiled at her expectantly. She swallowed once, and then promptly passed out, again.

Ron caught Alexis as she slid out of her chair, out cold, sitting her back in it and holding her up, watching her with alarm. Everyone looked at him and the unconscious Alexis in pure confusion, wondering what the hell just went on. Ron shook his head. "Not exactly what I was expecting... Artimis, did you hear a yes or anything?" Ron asked, turning to Artimis. Artimis shook her head slowly, replying as she touched her head. "I know I heard an 'Oh My God' in there somewhere... _why_?" She ended quizzically, as confused as the next person. Ron looked a bit uneased. "Was it a panicky 'oh my god', or a happy kind of 'oh my god'?"

"I don't know! It was just, 'Oh My God'! Stop asking me so many questions!" Artimis shouted back, shrugging her shoulders. "Why, why is it so important?" Artimis asked in genuine curiosity. Alexis shifted in her seat, Ron turning back to her and smiling. "You'll find out in a minute..."

Alexis opened dazed eyes once again, wondering how many times this was gonna happen in one night. She looked around for a moment, mumbling to herself mostly. "Dude, I had the most weird, but awesome, dream..."

She looked down at the person who was holding her up in the chair, seeing Ron smiling up at her, still on one knee. She looked to the box and stone still clenched in her hand and swallowed, knowing it was no dream as tears came unwillingly to her eyes. She gazed at Ron, who sat back, smirking at her. She was speechless, eyes wide. He shook his head amusingly, and then asked. "Well, will you marry me?"

There were a good amount of gasps as Alexis bit her lip, a few tears streaming down her face as those words sunk in, seeing Ron pull out a beautiful silver ring with green emeralds set in it, taking her hand in his tenderly. He looked up at expectantly, and she choked out through a huge smile. "Yes... of course."

He smiled widely, slipping the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. She looked down at it in awe, tears shining on her face as Ron rose to both knees, watching her, almost glowing with happiness. Suddenly, Alexis felt a jolt of energy race through her, searing her vision, once again sending her careening into blissful unconsciousness.

Ron stared in worried awe as Alexis's head slumped forward, then she started trembling in his grasp. There were hushed whispers going around the room as the audience of people and guests watched Alexis in confusion. Suddenly, Alexis sat ramrod straight in her chair, staring ahead at something they couldn't see, eyes a solid shade of green. Ron stumbled backwards a few paces in shock, staring at the slightly glowing Alexis as she spoke in a deep, echoing like voice.

"**_As Unions of the Daughters prevail, then shall the Secrets of the Mothers be revealed..._**"

Everyone shivered at the wave of energy that washed across the room from the small woman, Severus and Remus looking to each other with an odd look. Just as suddenly though, Alexis lost the strange glow, eyes fluttering close as she swayed in her seat, losing posture. Ron stood and walked up to her, catching her as she slumped forward. He picked her up gently, sitting in the chair and holding her to him, watching her in surprised concern. Artimis was seen raising her eyebrow and then declaring loudly, drawing attention from Alexis.

"I think there has been to much formal drama tonight. I say the music go back on, you people dance, sing karaoke and drink and we'll have a good evening." Artimis spoke and then nodded as Harry walked up to a music station with a sideways baseball cap, smirking as he turned music on that Alexis could not hear.

* * *

Pretty good huh...  
The fic is almost done and we almost have its sequel complete... Now, if i could just update more often...  
Toodles  
Deep Shadows  
And  
EckoStalker 


	33. Reception, Drunk Dance and All Ch 24 pt2

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 24 Part 2  
"The Reception; Drunken Dance Scene and all"

* * *

Artimis watched in shock as Ron asked her sister and newly found cousin to marry him.

_It's about damn time... I knew it was gonna happen... Like Remus always says about us... Where one of us is, the other is not far behind..._ Artimis thought as she watched Alexis passing out for the third time in a row.

_It's the Lexy yoyo... boing..._Artimis mused as she watched Alexis go into yet another prediction. Artimis listened as Alexis repeated some of the same words she had spoken at the end of the final battle. Obviously somebody in the beyond thought they really need to remember it. Artimis decided to take the pressure off of Alexis and send it back to partying.

"I think there has been too much formal drama tonight. I say the music goes back on, you people dance, sing karaoke, and drink and we'll have a good evening." Artimis declared and then nodded to Harry, watching him walk up to the music area, turning his hat into a baseball cap and turning it sideways. Why she really didn't know, or care. She watched as several family members started dancing as Remus rushed over to Alexis's side. Artimis got up and walked over their, looking at Alexis oddly.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Artimis questioned and Remus looked up at her oddly.

"Because her mother was a seer." He spoke and Artimis took a step back looking at him.

"A _What_?" She asked in disbelief. Remus went to answer but was kicked from behind by Snape. Artimis looked at him oddly, as if he was conspiring something and Remus knew about it.

"Remus, what was her mother? And if you kick him again, I'm gonna kick you." Artimis spoke, directing her attention to Remus. Remus looked at Severus who glared at him and Remus sighed.

"A seer, an oracle, an uber Trelawny, um... Powerful! Get it?" He asked and she nodded looking at the coming to Alexis.

"Um... yeah, let's not tell her about that just yet, she might kill you, but only cause you just admitted to me you knew her Mum." Artimis spoke and Remus smacked himself in the forehead.

"No, let's not listen to Severus. Cause he never has any idea what he is talking about. NO, not at all. Let's just tell the whole world, why don't you." Severus groaned behind him and Artimis smirked at him. Remus glared up at Severus and snarled.

"You first, Snape." Remus told him and Severus backed up.

"I didn't say a word about Vanessa and her um... _talent._" Severus hissed, speaking the last word with disgust.

"And you just admitted it too. Can you say busted, cause I can? And wait a minute, if you both know, then who else knows? Weird." Artimis sighed shaking her head as she started back to her table.

"I just have to say one thing, you two are cruel bastards." She told them as she heard Alexis moan. Luckily, Ron had been to engross on Alexis's well being to hear their conversation, so only Artimis had her information. But she had a sinking feeling there was more, a whole lot more. If her family had been lying to her about her best friend, what else were they hiding about her own past? Artimis walked to the table and Draco grabbed her hand.

"Does Mrs. Malfoy feel like dancing?" He asked with a smirk and she smiled back, knowing that she could get used to her new last name.

"Why of course, Mr. Malfoy." She mused and he led her out on the dance floor as a slow song came on. She let Draco hold her as they swayed, Artimis seeing Parvati and Apollo dancing slowly as Erica and Vicky sat with Athena and Damien. She smirked and Draco whispered in her ear.

"And how is our little girl acting?" He questioned and Artimis snickered.

"Using my bladder as a trampoline, what else would she be doing?" She joked and he laughed lightly. The song ended and then there was two ahems from the stage. Artimis turned to see Fred and George standing on the stage with microphones with sunglasses and their suits all straight.

"Artimis, Alexis would you care to help us out, George only gets that high a note when you kick him in the gr-" Fred spoke and he was smacked by George. Artimis looked at Alexis who was standing now and Alexis nodded, walking over to the stage away from Ron.

"Alright boys, but I am standing right here." She told them and they nodded as the creepy beginning of the music for "Men in Black" began. Alexis waited for the beat and began singing her part.

"Here come the men in black."

Artimis waited for Alexis to sing it again and then Artimis added her own higher note.

"Here come the men in black--" She sung out and then Fred broke out into rap. Artimis turned around and began dancing with Draco to the beat, singing her parts loudly while dancing. She and Alexis kept in tune as back up singers and Draco just smiled at her.

"Let me see ya just bounce wit me, just bounce with me..." Fred sung and Artimis carried her own note.

"Bounce with me--" She sung out and then George began in on his part.

"Let me see you just slide wit me, slide wit me." He sang and Artimis joined him.

"Slide with me--" She followed and she kept up with it as the song came into a close. Alexis began dancing and singing.

"Here come the men in black, galaxy defenders. Here come the men in black, won't let you remember." Alexis sung as the music ended. Artimis laughed as she stopped dancing, seeing Aaron standing on the side of the stage, nodding to Harry as Fred handed Aaron his microphone.

"This song is for someone in the room, and they know exactly who they are. You wanted proof, here it is." He spoke as the slow beginning music of "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden began. He looked out into the room, though Artimis followed his gaze directly to the table where Hailey, Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. Let me be the one you call, when you jump, I'll break your fall, lift you up, and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone." He sung out beautifully, still having his talent. Artimis smirked as her heels hurt and she and Draco walked back over to their table. Alexis was obviously doing her thing and being the two fisted drinker of the evening. A bottle of rum resided in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Artimis knew she was going to pay for that in the morning. Artimis laughed as she watched her family and Draco's family bear a sort of cease-fire as they danced.

---------------------------------------------

Alexis took alternate drinks from both her bottles of alcohol, having convinced Ron to let her have them both, after giving him his own bottle and a nice kiss. She left him sitting at the table for a moment, intent of finding the rest of the cake. She stumbled around, bouncing to the music as she searched for the appetizer table. But instead, she found a more interesting specimen. Severus was sitting at his own table, staring intently into a glass of some alcohol with ice, stirring the ice around with a plastic straw, eyes unfocused as he gazed intently at his glass. Alexis smirked, feeling the urge to dance.

_Hmmm... Maybe I can get Severus to dance... hehehehehe..._

She sauntered up to his table, plopping her half empty bottles on them as she sat in a chair next to him. He didn't even acknowledge her, still stirring his drink. Alexis sat there, plagued by hiccups as she watched him silently for a moment, absorbed in his actions. Then she asked in a slurred voice. "Whatcha doing Severus?"

"Isn't it obvious." Severus spoke back, slurring his words slightly as well, still not looking at her. Alexis nodded, looking out on the dance floor for a minute, and then asking him again.

"Severus?"

"What, Whyte." He answered curtly, poking an ice cube with his straw distractedly.

"Do ya wanna dance with me?"

Severus growled back. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

Alexis pouted for a minute, then asked sweetly. "Please?"

"I will not dance with you, Whyte." Severus stressed, taking a drink of his alcohol with his straw. Alexis pouted, then took a deep breath.

"But why not? I thought you liked dancing. I know you do, I heard you talking about it once. You know you want to dance; you're just being stubborn. You know deep down you really want to dance with me. And I asked nicely, so let's go dance..." Alexis rambled loudly, making Severus wince. He looked up at her with annoyance, simply stating. "No."

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? I just want one little dance, and you can't even do that. Maybe you're just scared that I'd better than you. Won't find out until you dance..." Alexis ranted once again, Severus shaking his head, smirking. He declined. "Nope."

"PLEASE! Please please please please please please..."

"Shut up!" Severus snapped angrily at her and she grinned.

"Nope. I'm going to bug you until you die, or agree to dance. Whichever comes first?" Alexis slurred proudly. Severus shook his head and sighed. "That would be sweet release..."

"Oh come on Severus, you're such a uptight dork. You need to dance. Makes you loosen up. And I bet I can dance as good as you, if not better. I don't dance often, but from what I, know, you don't either. Come on, it would be a good experience. You know you want to, I think you just like arguing with me, why else would you always say no to me? It's just a dance, all you had to say was yep and I would've been happy. But _nooo_. You've got to go make things all complicated..."

Severus buried his head in his hands, trying to block out her voice as she continued to ramble at him, not letting up for a moment. But he couldn't help but snicker about it, it was kind of funny. That, or he was just drunk enough to think anything was funny.

Alexis, still talking a mile a minute at him, started poking him in the arm to emphasize her point. Severus flinched every time she did so, growing more desperate by the minute.

Finally, he could take no more of it. He turned and pinned her arms down, shouting. "Alright! Alright! For Heaven's sake, please shut up!"

Alexis grinned widely, and he let her go, sitting back in his chair, shaking his head at her with frustration.

"Well? Does that mean you're going to dance with me? If not, then I can rant all night. It's one of my talents, and I know you don't like it, so it would just encourage me to do more. Actually, I think ranting can be thought of as an art, not many people can rant for a long time and still kind of make sense..."

"I GET THE POINT! God, if I dance with you, will you leave me alone?"

Alexis smiled happily, replying. "Maybe..."

"Wrong answer..." Severus growled, turning back to his drink. Alexis spoke quickly. "Okay! I'll stop annoying you, but you have to come out and actually dance, no just standing there while I dance around you. It takes two to tango you know... not sure if I know how to tango..."

Severus stood and yanked Alexis to her feet, pulling her towards the dance floor. Alexis shut up and let him pull her, feeling a great accomplishment. She blew past Artimis, grinning at her happily. Artimis just stared in utter shock and amusement, watching as Severus pulled her onto the floor.

Severus pulled Alexis around to face him, as he spoke simply, smirking slyly down at her. "Fine. You want to tango? We'll tango."

Alexis looked up at him in confusion, listening to System of a Down, 'BYOB'. "But, this isn't the right music for tangoing..." Alexis spoke softly.

Severus stepped up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, grabbing her other hand in the dancing position as he told her. "Oh well. Listen to it in your head. We'll see if you're a good a dancer as you say..."

Alexis, being that close to Severus, felt really weird, maybe starting to have doubts about this. But it was too late to change her mind as Severus whisked her out onto the dance floor. Alexis quickly lost herself in her dancing, moving with Severus like a puppet, going whichever way he spun her. They danced quickly, Alexis surprised she could keep up with him as she focused on her dancing, just thrilled that she actually got a dance out of him. After a minute, Alexis almost out of breath, she took a deep whiff of him, his chest not three inches from her face. She smiled, looking up at Severus. "Hey, you smell good..."

Severus looked down at her quizzically, replying. "Um, thanks..."

He spun her dramatically, hand on her hips, and she felt a little awkward, but was too drunk to care as she went with it. _Hey, now I can brag that I know how to tango... nifty... never knew I could... oh well..._

She thought to herself, almost growing dizzy with all the spinning and movements. If she had been just a little less drunk, she would've been very weirded out at him even touching her, let alone her waist and hands. But, she didn't really acknowledge that fact.

After a good length of time, Severus put his hands behind her back, to her confusion, and dipped her back, eyes closed momentarily, looking lost in his mind as he did so. Alexis panicked, removing her hands from his shoulders and arms, and wrapping them tight around his neck in a panic. He gazed down at her in shock, and then stumbled. Alexis fell back onto the floor, Severus stumbling and crashing down onto her, knocking the breath out of her.

Her head spun as it hit the floor, and she gasped out around a mouthful of his shirt. "Sev... I, can't breath..."

Severus quickly scrambled backwards off of her, Alexis looking up to see Ron grabbing Severus's shoulder and pulling him back as well. She lay still for a moment as she breathed deeply, Ron kneeling next to her. Severus backed up, still looking at Alexis in surprise, then turned and quickly made his way back to his table. Ron helped Alexis sit up, and she immediately started laughing.

"Damn! That was so cool! I want to do that again..."

Ron was grumbling about her being 'his woman', glaring over at Severus in an unfocused gaze. Alexis knew he was drunk as well as he stumbled to his feet, pulling Alexis up with him.

Alexis shook her head, still laughing.

------------------------

Severus sat at his table, carefully stirring his drink as he felt the calm release of Drunkenness. Yes, the music was loud, yes, it was too crowded, but he didn't care at the moment. Everyone was leaving him alone to his thoughts and his drinks. He stirred his drink the other way, hearing the loud thuds of bottles on his table.

_Great... Remus the mighty loudmouth is back..._ Severus mentally groaned. Then he heard a voice that he didn't even want to think about at the moment.

"Whatcha doing Severus?" Alexis Whyte asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious." Severus growled back at her, hoping she would go away. He knew he was slightly slurring, but he didn't care as he continued to focus on his masterful stirring. He kept an ear open to listen if she had left and he didn't hear her move.

"Severus?" She asked him and he wanted to glare but continued with his task.

"What, Whyte." He answered her curtly hoping she'd get the point, poking an ice cube with his straw distractedly.

"Do ya wanna dance with me?" She asked him and he held back a snort. He, Severus Snape, was definitely not drunk enough to dance with his bane, Alexis Whyte.

"No." He quickly growled back.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy." He snarled, upset that she was breaking his concentration at properly mixing his drink. She silenced and he thought she was finished, but then she begged him in a sickenly sweet voice that made him want to snap her neck.

"Please?"

"I will not dance with you, Whyte." Severus declared sternly, deciding his mixing was ruined anyways and to just drink it after all. He took a sip of it through his straw, not liking the mis-mixed flavor. He heard Alexis draw in a deep breath and he figured she was about to sigh. He was wrong.

"But why not? I thought you liked dancing. I know you do, I heard you talking about it once. You know you want to dance; you're just being stubborn. You know deep down you really want to dance with me. And I asked nicely, so let's go dance..." Alexis rambled at him loudly, making Severus wince as he was unexpectedly barraged by her annoyingly drunk voice. He looked up at her with annoyance, simply stating. "No."

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? I just want one little dance, and you can't even do that. Maybe you're just scared that I'd better than you. Won't find out until you dance..." Alexis ranted at him once again. Severus shook his head, smirking at her insanity. How drunk did she think he was, or was the better question, how drunk was she? He declined yet again, hoping to shut her up. "Nope."

"PLEASE! Please please please please please please..." She began to beg and his brain twitched a bit, or at least it felt like it. _Shut up... Shut up... Shut up..._ He hissed mentally at her, knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Shut up!" Severus snapped angrily at her in his frustration and she grinned at him. He so wanted to curse that smirk off of her face.

"Nope. I'm going to bug you until you die, or agree to dance. Whichever comes first?" Alexis slurred proudly at him and Severus shook his head.

He sighed. "That would be sweet release..." He spoke, thinking being six feet under would never be as bad as being ranted at by an insane woman who has had too much to drink.

"Oh come on Severus, you're such a uptight dork. You need to dance. Makes you loosen up. And I bet I can dance as good as you, if not better. I don't dance often, but from what I, know, you don't either. Come on, it would be a good experience. You know you want to, I think you just like arguing with me, why else would you always say no to me? It's just a dance, all you had to say was yep and I would've been happy. But _nooo_. You've got to go make things all complicated..." She ranted again and Severus buried his head in his hands, trying to block out her voice as she continued to ramble at him, not letting up for a moment. But for some odd reason he couldn't help but snicker about it all, it was kind of funny, after all Alexis Whyte was _begging _him to dance with her. That was kind of funny. That, or he was just drunk enough to think anything was funny right about now. As Alexis continued to berate him with her senseless prattle she began poking him in the arm, something that was not funny. Every time she touched him he involuntarily flinched. He wanted anyway to get her to leave him alone and he was getting more desperate by the minute.

Finally, he could take no more of her annoying antics. He turned and pinned her arms down at her sides, shouting angrily. "Alright! Alright! For Heaven's sake, please shut up!" He could see her smirking at him as she asked with wild, drunken eyes.

"Well? Does that mean you're going to dance with me? If not, then I can rant all night. It's one of my talents, and I know you don't like it, so it would just encourage me to do more. Actually, I think ranting can be thought of as an art, not many people can rant for a long time and still kind of make sense..."

"I GET THE POINT! God, if I dance with you, will you leave me alone?" He exclaimed, still holding her in place.

Alexis smiled happily at him, replying. "Maybe..."

"Wrong answer..." Severus growled at her, finally realizing he had a bargaining chip for his solitude. He picked his glass up and down the rest of it, hoping it would drown her out.

Alexis spoke quickly to him. "Okay! I'll stop annoying you, but you have to come out and actually dance, no just standing there while I dance around you. It takes two to tango you know... not sure if I know how to tango..." She began again and there was no way he was going to take another minute of it. Severus stood and yanked Alexis to her feet quickly, pulling her towards the dance floor with determination. He heard her shut up and she didn't resist him pulling her along. He marched past Artimis, who looked at him with shock and he glared drunkenly at her. Severus got her to the floor and spun her to face him, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He spoke simply, smirking slyly down at her with evil intent. "Fine. You want to tango? We'll tango."

He saw her look up at him with confusion and then craned her neck to listen. He too listened, hearing some odd rock music, but that didn't matter, Severus could dance to the music in his head.

"But, this isn't the right music for tangoing..." Alexis spoke softly to him and he smirked, stepping closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her other hand up in his in the starting position to dance as he spoke. "Oh well. Listen to it in your head. We'll see if you're a good a dancer as you say..." He saw her look at him and the closeness and he saw the wheels turning in her head as she asked her self what she had gotten into.

_Nope... There is no way you are getting out of it now..._ He thought as he moved, expecting her to stumble but she just kept with him as he mentally heard the beats for the music in his head. He spun her out and around and she seemed to just move wherever he moved her too.

_Hey, she's not that bad... for an amateur..._ He mused as they moved about quickly. He heard her inhale deeply and then she said on of the oddest things he had ever heard from her.

She smiled, looking up at Severus. "Hey, you smell good..."

Severus looked down at her quizzically, replying. "Um, thanks..."

He spun her from him dramatically, one of his hands on her hip and a thought of how weird this was flowed through his mind momentarily, but was whisked away by his imaginary beats. He continued to spin her, pulling her back to him and his arm when to around her waist once more. He then let go of her waist spinning her around with her one hand over her head and then pulled her back quickly. After a little bit more time, the music in Severus's head was coming to a close and he moved his hands to the base of Alexis's back, dipping her back. He closed his eyes, and for that brief moment he wasn't dancing with Alexis, but off somewhere else, dancing with a ghost from the past. Suddenly he felt her arms tightly around his neck and he looked down at her in shock, trying to keep his balance. He failed and stumbled, unable to catch himself as he fell full force on Alexis. He lay there a moment, trying to figure out he had gotten on the floor when a voice under him spoke muffled.

"Sev... I, can't breath..." He heard Alexis say and he lifted up quickly, wondering why the hell she was there. Then he remembered that he had agreed to dance with her if she would leave him alone. He felt hands on his shoulder as he tried to scramble back off of Alexis and he turned to see Ron. Severus looked at Alexis in surprise and then got up, walking back to his table for another drink that he would be able to stir in peace.

---------------------

Ron sat at his table, watching Alexis as she went off on her search for birthday cake. He turned back to his bottle of some deep amber colored liquid. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was damn good. That was all that mattered. He figured he deserved to get drunk, proud of himself for finally getting the courage to ask Alexis to marry him. Yep, he was a happy man. Drunk, but happy.

He heard a commotion somewhere behind him, hearing Artimis's loud laughter joining it. He shrugged, taking another gulp of the alcohol straight from his bottle. After a minute, he saw Severus stalking past him, dragging someone behind him as he walked out onto the dance floor. Ron shook his head, finding that a little odd, taking another drink. It was then he got a good look at whom Severus was going to dance with.

He sat up straight, coughing as he almost choked on his drink. He looked closely, and it was indeed his Alexis. Ron watched carefully as Severus stepped up to her, putting a hand on her waist, taking her hand with his other.

Ron narrowed his eyes narrowly, clenching the bottle in his fist. Why did Severus want to dance with Alexis? _His _future wife? He was supposed to hate her, which was fine with him as long as she didn't mind. If Severus was drunk enough to dance with her, what else was he drunk enough to try?

Ron sat back in his chair, glaring after Severus as he twirled Alexis onto the dance floor. But after a moment, he smirked, not knowing she could dance so well. And it seemed to be bugging the hell out of Severus. He relaxed a tad bit, deciding to watch for a minute before interceding. Besides, he was having fun watching her...

After a few minute though, Ron started noticing where Severus was putting his hands on Alexis, seeming to be awfully close to her, more than he liked. He started grumbling angrily to himself.  
"Drunk bastard... don't know how to keep his hands to himself. Who does he think he is? Dancing with _my_ fiancé... ha... fiancé. That's a cool word... wonder who came up with that word. Dunno, it kinda sounds French..."

Ron mused to himself, watching Alexis and Severus dance, but lost in his drunken thoughts that seemed very important to him at the moment.

"Well... then again, it kind of sounds Italian. French or Italian. Yeah... now I want French toast, or, better yet, _spaghetti_... yeah, with meatballs, big meatballs... and thick, tomatoey sauce. Damn that sounds good right about now..."

He nodded, taking a drink and feeling hungry now. He watched Severus twirling Alexis, narrowing his eyes once again.

"Stupid git... Can't believe he's even touching my fiancé... fiancé... ha, that's a cool word..." Ron continued on, his whole rant starting over in a vicious cycle, Ron none the wiser of his repetition. Suddenly, he saw Severus dipping Alexis, his face too close to her chest than he liked. He stood angrily, swaying and almost falling. He put his half empty bottle on his table, stalking over towards Severus angrily.

He stopped abruptly as Alexis swung her arms over Severus's neck, causing him to lose his balance and topple down, landing on her as they hit the ground. He gasped, then raced over, grabbing Severus's shoulder to yank him back as Severus hastily jumped away from Alexis, who had started laughing, hiccupping as well in her drunkenness.

Ron kneeled next to her, looking over her a bit worriedly as he glared after Severus as he quickly walked back to his table. Ron pulled Alexis to her feet. "Won't touch her again if I have anything to do with it... she's _my _woman... only _I_ can touch her..." He grumbled darkly, but quickly forgot about it as Alexis grabbed his hands, dancing away with him across the dance floor, stumbling and tripping the whole way.

After a dizzying dance with Ron, Alexis followed him back towards the table; his arm wrapped firmly around her waist, wondering where was it that she had set her rum and wine. Though, the thought of drinking the rest of the alcohol made Alexis a little queasy after the vigorous dancing. She decided to just sit with Ron until she didn't feel as sick. Remus was sitting at their table now, having an animated discussion into his glass. He looked up at Ron and Alexis with a huge, drunken grin, gesturing for them to take a seat. They did so, Ron plopping haphazardly into the seat next to Remus, while Alexis jumped on the table, watching them and swinging her legs.

Pretty soon, they started some conversation that she couldn't follow, something about bagels... Alexis grew bored quickly and decided to go search for her lost alcohol. She jumped off the table, bouncing away without Remus and Ron even noticing. She meandered around the tables, checking each with a scrutinizing gaze. Finally she found them, also seeing Severus seated at the same table.

He was once again stirring his drink, watching it intently. Alexis bored as it was, decided to see what he was actually doing. She plopped in the seat across from him, resting her chin in her hands as she watched Severus slowly mixing his drink.

After a minute, she asked curiously. "Whatcha doin Sev?"

He spoke without looking up. "I thought you said you wouldn't annoy me anymore tonight."

"I'm not. I'm trying to have a decent conversation thingie with you." Alexis defended quietly, still watching his glass. Severus sighed, and answered. "Fine. I'm mixing my drink."

Alexis nodded, still confused. "What for?"

"Because it doesn't taste right. You have to stir it to get the proper taste." He spoke matter of factly, now stirring it in the opposite direction.

"Okay... I see... is there any specific way you're suppose to stir it?" Alexis asked, truly interested. Severus stopped stirring, looking at his glass in contemplation. Then he looked back up at her, informing her and looking dead serious. "Well, not precisely. There could be several ways, I prefer my own."

Alexis nodded, cocking her head at him, asking once more. "That's cool... can ya show me?"

Severus seemed to think deeply on it for a long moment, Alexis waiting patiently. Then he shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Alexis smiled, shifting to get comfortable, head still resting in her hands as she watched him with shining green eyes. Severus looked at her, actually looking humane for once. "Alright then. They key is to not stir it too much, just enough to give it the right flavor." He explained, dipping his straw back into his drink. Alexis nodded, watching him intently.

"Then, you stir, not too fast, you don't want to spill any. Stir in a clockwise direction about, let's say, ten or so times. You following?" He asked, looking up at her seriously. Alexis nodded eagerly, paying rapt attention to his words. There was a movement out the corner of their eyes, but they were too preoccupied to see what it was.

"You don't add nuthin to it?" Alexis asked curiously.

Severus shook his head. "Nope. Stirring adds all the flavor you need. Trust me."

Alexis nodded again, eyes wide as she watched him stirring, kind of growing dizzy as she watched him, but her attention was fully caught. This was damn interesting! He slurred again. "Next step, you stir it counterclockwise for a few turns, no more then ten, mind you. Then you kinda want to shake up the ice a bit, so it don't water the drink down too much."

Alexis shook her head, watching him admiringly. It must've taken a lot of talent to remember how to stir a drink the right way, she knew she couldn't. She watched as Severus stirred twice more, and then took out his straw, tapping it lightly on the side. Alexis smiled.

"Now, you drink it." Severus stated, taking a long swig of the newly mixed alcohol. Alexis watched him with bright eyes, mouth slightly open in wonder. She whispered quietly as he set his glass back down. "_Wow_... you're my hero."

Severus looked to her and smirked smugly, stating quietly. "Yep. I know."

Just then, Ron stumbled up, looking at Alexis. "Hey, I found ya!"

Alexis looked up at him and grinned. "Dude, you missed it, Sev just showed me how to properly mix a drink. It was nifty."

Ron nodded, looking to Severus impressively. Severus nodded proudly, sitting back in his seat. "And guess what Lexy! I found the cake!"

Alexis jumped up happily. "Neat, let's go get some and start a food fight."

Ron nodded, and Alexis wrapped her arm around his, both skipping off towards the cake, Severus staring after them oddly, then going back to his drink.

-----------------

Artimis watched as the majority of her and Draco's family left, being helped at the floo by Vincent and Greggory. She snickered as she moved about the room, realizing that she was the only remaining sober one besides Colin, and Colin was only sober because he was working. Artimis walked over to his table where he sat, scanning the room for more picture moments. She sat down and he smiled at her.

"So Artimis, how does it feel to be tied down?" Colin asked jokingly and she chuckled, shoving his shoulder.

"Good, for once I feel wanted." She replied and then rushed movements out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head. She shook her head, questioning if the fumes from alcohol could make her drunk. Severus was leading, no _dragging,_ Alexis on to the dance floor. Alexis seemed accomplished in something and Artimis was confused as hell. Artimis watched as Severus pulled Alexis to him. Artimis listened a moment, hearing loud System of a Down music and know that Severus could in no way dance to that. She saw him hold Alexis's hand up and then they began moving to a completely different tempo. She thought for a moment as she watched them dance, trying to figure out which dance they were doing. Then as they were dancing to the beat of their own drums, she realized that they were tangoing.

"So, do you think he's gonna dip her?" Colin asked as he lowered his camera from taking a few pictures. Artimis looked at them, figuring they were both drunk and nodded.

"Yeah, he's too drunk not to." She told him and Colin nodded.

"I'm willing to bet he won't." Colin challenged and Artimis rose and eyebrow.

"And I'm willing to bet he does." She replied and he smirked.

"Five Galleons?" Colin asked her and she smiled sweetly.

'Sure, and you owe me an extra five if he drops her." Artimis mocked turning back to watch Severus dance with Alexis. After a moment Artimis watched with glee as Severus dipped Alexis backwards. Then to her greater satisfaction, Alexis got startled and made Severus not only drop her, but fall with her. Artimis held her hand out to Colin as she saw his camera flashing away and then she witnessed Ron rushing forward to 'save' Alexis from the drunk Severus.

"Bottle of Rum; ten galleons. A drunk dance scene with Severus and Alexis; Priceless, Pictures; blackmail." Artimis joked and Colin laughed with her as he got up to go take pictures. Artimis got up as well, feeling a bit stiff and her feet were starting to hurt a bit. She watched as Alexis was practically zoning in on Severus's table. She saw her sit down and she witnessed a conversation ensuing.

_Those two, conversing... God they must be drunk... _She thought as she walked over there. Severus was explaining to Alexis his fine art of mixing his drink. Artimis stood there a moment listening to them.

Artimis heard Alexis ask him drunkenly with seeming wonder. "You don't add nuthin to it?"

She watched as Severus shook his head to her replying, equally drunk, trying to sound important, which wasn't working on Artimis, but it sure was doing a number on Alexis who seemed amazed. "Nope. Stirring adds all the flavor you need. Trust me."

Artimis couldn't hold in her laughter as she walked over to her table, by her sleeping drunken husband and she sat down, slipping her shoes off. She watched as most of the other people left and Aaron and Hailey drunken walked into their rooms, both of them giving each other warily looks as they went in. Artimis watched as Fred carried George down the stairs, George still singing Men in Black but only his version, which was 'The Sexy Men in Red'. Artimis snickered to herself, wondering if she was this funny when she was drunk. She watched as Ron and Alexis sauntered into her tower and Artimis yawned, wondering if she should go to bed herself. Then she watched as Alexis came back out. She saw Alexis, exclaiming something to Severus about her bottle and Artimis burst into laughter as Alexis passed out in Severus's lap. Artimis started to get up, planning on carrying Alexis into to bed when Severus stood up, picking Alexis up and semi-tossing her over his shoulder and began carrying her to her room. She waited for him to come back out for a few minutes with curiousness, then got up and walked over to Alexis's room, whose doors were open. She went to walk in but stopped, seeing a lump of human in the door. Artimis kneeled down and saw that it was Severus. She snickered, gesturing for Colin to come over and he rushed over, taking a picture. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well Artimis, I'm gonna head home for a bit and develop these, I'll be back in an hour." He spoke and Artimis looked at him amazed.

"How do you stay up with out even growing tired?" She asked and he turned to her with wide eyes.

"Coffee... lots and lots of Coffee." He told her and she nodded, walking back to her table as he flooed home. Artimis watched as Remus crawled over to the stage and talking into the turned off microphone. Artimis walked over and sat in front of the stage, listening to him as he lay on his back looking up at no one.

"Bagels, now those are freaking awesome, with honey. Yeah. You know what, Ron asked Alexis to marry him... Wow... Wish I would have gotten married... Oh well. Though I definitely had a better chance of that then Severus... Man, that guy... How can any sixteen-year-old boy not know what to do with a girl in their arms... Come on that was pathetic... He had to go to Andres for advice... AND not once either... Three times... That's like trice... That's a lot... But me, me I knew how to treat the ladies... And of course that one special lady, but she's gone now, married some other bum too... Damn him..." Remus ranted and Artimis shook her head, getting back up and walking over to her table. She scooted her chair over closer to Draco, who had his arms crossed on the table and was sleeping and she laid her head on his back, closing her eyes briefly. She fell asleep for an hour before Colin came back, startling the sleeping Crabbe and Goyle who were sleeping next to the fireplace. Artimis snickered and laid he head back down, waiting for the dawn.

* * *

And The Second part of the Chapter.. Hope you all enjoyed it...  
EckoStalker 


	34. Seperation Anxiety

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 25  
"Separation Anxiety"

**Author's Notes:** Hio all, as you can see i have updated exactly a week from last time... i swear, ill keep it up... Next chapter in a week... Toodles, Deep Shadows

* * *

Alexis turned over, rolling half onto a warm chest. She swallowed, her throat dry and sore as she slowly awoke, groaning aloud as she opened her eyes. The bright sunlight filtering into the room met her eyes, and she immediately recoiled, burying her head into the warm chest, yelling into it. "Ahh! The light, it burns..."

She heard laughing, raising her head and squinting at Ron, whom she was laying upon. He still had his eyes closed, but was grinning, and she knew he was awake. She rolled off of him, sprawling out on her space of the bed. There was a loud, seemingly echoing clinking noise that just spiked into her throbbing head, not helping her major hangover. She whined. "Ron... make it stop..."

Ron snorted, sitting up slowly and holding his head. "Would if I could..."

Alexis groaned, then rolled off her bed, falling to the floor. Ron looked down at her oddly, and she smiled up at him. He shook his head, plopping back onto her bed, Alexis just realizing they were in her Tower. She didn't remember how she had gotten in there, but she didn't care. She just wanted to find that damn clinking noise and kill whoever was making it.

She raised her head slowly from the floor, looking to her door. She frowned, seeing a black mass lying half in her doorway. Sitting up, she saw Ron was staring at the same thing. She crawled over to it cautiously, still too dizzy to walk, and sat down beside it. She warily poked it, and she heard a grunt. Cocking her head in confusion, she leaned down at the black haired head, grabbing a handful of the hair and lifting his head from the floor. To her surprise, it was Severus. She turned and looked to Ron.

"Hey, it's Severus."

Ron cocked his head in confusion. "Severus? What's Severus doing in here?" He asked suspiciously. Alexis shrugged, and then let go of the hair, Severus's head thudding to the hard floor. Alexis winced slightly at the thud, Severus groaning painfully. Alexis sat cross-legged next to him, cocking her head down to look at him. He shook his head, raising it and dizzily opening his eyes, looking up at Alexis. Alexis smirked and waved at him. His eyes widened and he turned on his back, scooting backwards away from her a good few feet, staring at her in shock. Alexis laughed, and then held her head, finding that it even hurt to laugh, that damn clinking noise not helping any. Alexis fell back, laying half out her doorway, groaning at Severus.

"I'll race you to that damn clinking noise... whoever gets there first get to strangle whoever's making it."

Severus shook his head, looking confused beyond reason. Obviously he didn't know why he was partially in her room either. She shrugged; surveying the ballroom they had left the night before. She smirked, seeing chairs knocked over, wine and alcohol bottles laying everywhere, not to mention the glasses and plates tossed everywhere, cake still on some of them. Moving her gaze over, she saw Remus passed out on the edge of the low stage, microphone in his hand as he snored.

Alexis realized the clinking noise was louder in here, and she looked back by the doors.

Sitting there in one of the chairs at one of the tables, Artimis leaned back, arms folded with a smug look on her face, legs crossed and one foot kicking the bottom of a box full of potions. _So it was her... evil woman... but, those are potions, so she is forgiven... _Alexis thought to herself, smiling in relief at the potions, and then smiling at Artimis pleadingly. Artimis snickered at her, shaking her head in amusement.

Ron stumbled out of the room behind Alexis, leaning down and helping Alexis to her feet, letting her lean on him for support as they both stared longingly at the potions.

Simultaneously, they spoke softly. "Please?"

Artimis raised her head with importance, stating loudly and chipperly. "Good morning, sleepy heads. Glad to see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Alexis winced along with Ron, her voice echoing in the ballroom as well as in their throbbing heads. "Oh come on... you have to be so loud..." Alexis complained, leaning her head on Ron. Artimis snickered. "Why not? I'm not drunk and hung over, I can taunt you all I want." She spoke, loudly once again. Ron sighed. "I know those bloody potions come at a price, so tell us and let's get this over with. My vision is starting to go blurry..."

Artimis smirked at the, rubbing her chin. " A price... Hmm... My price is your memory... What do _You_ remember about last night Alexis?" Artimis asked evilly and Ron looked over at her, rubbing his head as Artimis's cutting voice echoed.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Artimis suspiciously, answering slowly. "What _part_ of last night?"

"Oh any part... Especially any parts involving him." Artimis asked a she pointed to Severus who was holding onto the doorframe for support and moving along, holding the wall for dear life.

Alexis looked over at him quizzically, and he stared back in confusion. She looked back at Artimis warily. "Uh, nothing... _why_?"

Artimis smirked, leaning forward a little and letting her shoe hit the box again, making the noise echo off of the walls. Severus groaned in the background, taking one hand off the wall to hold his head, thus losing his balance. He swayed precariously, and then fell to the floor, Alexis shaking her head as Ron snickered.

"Nothing eh? No images of _dancing_, none at all?" Artimis asked evilly, a smirk of pure satisfaction on her face.

Ron looked over at Severus quickly, then down at Alexis, eyes widening a bit. He spoke slowly, remembering a little tidbit of something the night before. "Hold on a minute... you danced with her last night. Yeah, that's what it was." He spoke, glaring over at Severus.

Both Severus and Alexis looked at him with bewilderment, Artimis smiling widely.

"Good boy Ron." Artimis spoke as she picked up a vial and looked like she was going to toss it to him, but instead got up and placed it in his hand. Ron looked at her like she was insane, but happily took the vial. Alexis looked up at him with a bit of a glare, then back at Artimis. "Whatever. I did _not _dance with _that_." Alexis emphasized, pointing at Severus.

"Are you sure you weren't drinking last night Artimis? Why the hell would I dance, and with her above all people." Severus declared, holding his head as he sat up against the wall, looking to Alexis with disgust.

"Hey, don't ask me! That was your choice. But it's the solid truth. Won ten galleons off you two..." Artimis snickered, clinking the coins in her pocket, which also echoed off the walls, making them grimace. Except for Ron, he had downed his potion and was sighing contentedly. Severus and Alexis looked at each other almost fearfully, Alexis paling as Severus swallowed. Artimis sat back in her chair, adding tauntingly. "Yeah, Colin should be arriving with the pictures later today."

Alexis shook her head with disbelief, backing away a step. Severus stood wobbly, staring at Artimis and asking quietly, a scary thought coming to mind. "Um... do you happen to know what exactly we danced then?"

"Hmm, let me think... I'm not sure, but it greatly resembled the tango... very interesting." Artimis mused, watching them slyly. Severus immediately looked down at himself, swallowing nervously, eyes widening and holding his hands out from him disgustedly, grumbling a bit fearfully. "Oh my god... I've got to go scrub my hands..."

It took Alexis a minute to remember what the tango was, but as soon as she remembered, her breath caught in her throat and she squeaked. "WHAT! He touched me like tha... oh my god..." She shuddered visibly, checking her arms and waist carefully. "Ooohhh... I feel so violated... got to make sure I'm not contaminated..."

Severus stopped looking himself over, gazing up at her affronted. "I beg your pardon... I do _not_ carry no disease or anything of its likeness..."

"Dunno Alexis... you're looking awfully pale... much like him..." Artimis taunted her, watching her freak out.

"I can't believe I was that drunk... he had to have been like, three inches from my face... my bubble space has been invaded... there _is_ no more bubble..." Alexis mumbled to herself, hugging herself and backing away as she shuddered, gazing at Severus in near horror.

Artimis added in for effect. "And you told him he smelled good when you were dancing."

Alexis hook her head, trying to think up some excuse. "Well, m... maybe he _did_ smell good at the t, time... I dunno!"

"Alexis, you think _garbage_ smells good when you're drunk." Artimis sighed at her.

"Well, I guess he smelled like garbage then!" Alexis shrugged hopelessly.

Severus pointed a finger accusingly, growling. "Hey, I don't smell like garbage. Alcohol, maybe. Garbage, no."

He paused, pulling his sleeve to his nose and sniffing it. "Right now though... I smell like floor..."Severus shook his head, still shocked at this whole predicament. "I'm leaving now... to scrub my hands, and pack my bag... uh, I need another drink..."

"Naw, I think that's what started it. Take one of these instead." Artimis spoke casually, tossing him a vial of potion. He caught it, quickly leaving the room, giving Alexis one last look of disgust and unbelief. Ron, who had been standing there, listening, was still trying to figure out what the bloody hell the tango was.

Alexis looked down at her hands, shaking her head. "A long, hot shower... with a scrub brush, and bleach... I want my bubble back..."

Artimis laughed, holding out a vial teasingly to Alexis. "Well, go take a bubble bath then..."

Alexis glared, walking up to her and snatching the vial, quickly storming into her Tower and entering her bathroom, intending to stay in there for at least an hour. Artimis shook her head, watching her leave.

Ron still stood where he was, having listened to the whole conversation with confusion. He looked at Artimis quizzically, thinking deeply. Suddenly, he realized what had gone on. "Wait a minute... the _Tango_? ... You mean he... with Alexis... _Ooohhh_... I should break his hands off..." Ron growled at the realization of what had happened.

Artimis snickered. "Don't worry Ron. He's probably going to _scrub_ them off." Artimis smiled and then looked at Ron.

"Why don't you go comfort your fiancé." Artimis told him and he nodded, walking into the Tower without a look back.

---------------------

Artimis was highly amused with herself as everyone left the room. She looked over to the low stage, snickering as she noticed that Remus had slept through the whole ordeal. She grabbed a vial and walked over to the low stage, smirking as she saw that Remus still had the unplugged mic in his hand. She kneeled by the stage and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, wake up." Artimis spoke softly, shaking him gently, knowing that if you woke Remus up loudly, he came to swinging. He grunted at her and opened his eyes partway.

"Please, make the world stop spinning." He groaned and Artimis smiled, placing the vial in his hand.

"There, this will help." She told him as he lifted it to his lips, biting off the stopper and drinking it quickly. He lay back, sighing, and then smiled at her, shaking his head.

"I have got to stop drinking, one of these days your gonna hate me for snoring through something important." He teased and she smirked, going to stand up. She stood up and then swayed a wave dizziness hitting her. Suddenly Remus was at her side, holding her shoulders to steady her.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded, standing straight as it passed.

"Yeah, just stood up to quickly. Hey Remus." Artimis asked lowly, curious about something.

"Yes." He spoke; letting her go after making sure she could stand on her own.

"You said something last night in one of your drunken rants, and I wanted to know about it." She spoke quietly and he looked at her with cautious eyes.

"Sure." He spoke hesitantly. Artimis smiled and sat down on the stage. He sat next to her and looked at her.

"You mentioned something about Severus, going to my dad, for help with girls. And I was wondering if it was true cause that is so blackmail material." She asked him amusingly, and he stiffened, looking at her warily.

"Well, um... you see... I can't tell you about that... I made a deal with Severus that his past is his past and mine is mine. You want to know about it, you ask him... but seeing as you heard about it from me... you can't ask him about it... You understand, right?" He drew out his speech and Artimis had a sinking feeling that there was more then Remus would not tell her.

"Alright, I guess." She spoke as she got up to walk away.

"Hey Artimis, I didn't say anything else did I?" He asked worriedly and she smirked at him.

"Besides you wanting a bagel with honey, nope." She teased and he smiled thinking for a moment.

"You know... that sounds really good." He spoke as he got up and began heading downstairs.

"Hey, You might wanna tell Sev goodbye, he's going home." She told him and Remus looked at her, nodding and headed downstairs.

"Artimis, you are so lucky that you are my friend, I almost fell asleep in the ink. Here they are, copies and all." Colin declared as he rolled out of the fireplace, holding a few picture packets to his chest. He stood in front of Artimis and he handed them to her, smiling.

"Now, I am hitting the sack." He told her and she waved at him as he flooed back home. Artimis looked at her new prized possessions and then stalked into the Tower. She peeked around to see that no one was in the bedroom, the shower running and stumbling being heard from the second story part of Alexis's room. Artimis stalked over to the bed, quietly as she could and placed a photo packet on Alexis's bed. With that she scrambled out of the room, hearing Ron coming down the ladder. Artimis paused in the ballroom, inhaling deeply as she laughed lowly to herself.

"They will try hard to forget, but me, I will always remember... God, I sound like a super villain. Oh well." She spoke as he headed downstairs carefully. She moved over to Severus's room and saw a bag sitting on his bed, closed. Artimis looked around and heard water running in the bathroom. She quickly rushed to his suitcase and placed a packet in it, closing it back up and heading toward the door.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her as he walked out of the bathroom, wringing his hands.

"I was coming to tell you goodbye. But you were in the bathroom, so I was leaving." She lied quickly, seeing him look at her.

"Goodbye Artimis." He spoke kind of nicely, and Artimis smiled.

"Goodbye Severus... Oh and just so you know, no matter who much Alexis's protests, you are always welcome to come over." She informed him and he looked at her oddly as she began for the door.

"Thank you." He whispered lowly and she smirked, not turning to look at him.

"No problem. Hey, you're practically family now anyways." She mused as she walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and smirked to herself.

"He'll be back in a day." She told herself as she headed into her bedroom. She saw Draco lying in bed, sleeping soundly and she yawned, feeling exhausted. She placed her picture packet in her drawer, changing into her pajamas, and then she walked over to her bed. She lifted the covers and crawled under them, snuggling to Draco. He opened one eye and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Have fun?" He asked and she chuckled.

"A blast. And now I need sleep." She told him and he pulled her close to his chest, holding her protectively.

"Well then, go to sleep Mrs. Malfoy." He spoke proudly and she smirked.

"I will, Mr. Malfoy." She told him with the same kind of pride and curled to him, closing her eyes and getting her much needed sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Ron walked into the Tower, still ticked at Severus for getting some sort of fresh with Alexis.

_Hmm... The dude better be disgusted... feeling up on Alexis... bastard..._ Ron thought darkly to himself, not really putting into effect that Severus had been stone drunk at the present time. He heard the shower running, and decided to go change while she took a shower. He walked to the back corner of the room, climbing up the wide ladder that led to the second room above Alexis's own in the Tower. He crawled over into it, standing and making his way over to where a stack of his clothes sat waiting on one of the dressers, put there after getting home from the final battle, just in case. He quickly changed, throwing his other clothes to the side and walking back to the ladder, hearing something down in the room. He climbed down the ladder, turning but seeing no one.

He walked over to the bed, seeing a small packet of sorts on the pillow. He sat on the bed, picking it up quizzically and opening it. He started pulling out pictures, seemingly from the reception the night before. And all of these were pictures with either him or Alexis in them. He flipped through a few, shaking his head, wondering how the hell they had gotten into such predicaments, then coming across the photos of Alexis and Severus's dance. He studied them closely, glaring at Severus's closeness to her, growing even angrier at seeing his hands on her waist. He flipped through a few more angrily, shaking his head. He came to one dance picture, this one being the one where Severus had fallen on Alexis. He laughed involuntarily, hearing the bathroom door open.

"Whatcha looking at?" Alexis asked, walking towards him, all visible skin on her bright red from where she had vigorously scrubbed. Ron looked up at her and grinned. "Come look at these." He asked, and she walked over curiously, Ron holding up a few of the pictures. She looked them over, eyes widening. She quickly turned away, shielding her eyes. "Gosh, must you taunt me so?" She spoke dramatically, walking towards her doors. Ron laughed and stood, walking up behind her, stopping her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down next to hers. "I'm sorry."

Alexis smiled warmly, leaning her head back against him happily. "It's alright, you're forgiven."

He laughed, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, and then pulled away. "Don't know 'bout you, but I'm hungry. Gonna go see if there's any breakfast."

Ron smiled. "Alright. It's my turn for a shower."

Alexis nodded, and turned to leave the Tower, Ron heading for her bathroom. She left the ballroom, whistling at the huge mess there that the house elves were beginning to start on, bouncing down the stairs, singing softly to herself, a huge smile on her face. "I'm gonna get married... I'm gonna get married..."

She bounced as she reached the second floor, coming to an abrupt halt as she saw Severus exiting his room, carrying a suitcase. Alexis snickered, the sight actually kind of funny. He turned towards the stairs, glaring upon seeing her. She grinned a little bit, leaning on the railing of the staircase.

"Soooo... you're leaving?"

"Yes." he answered curtly.

Alexis nodded, finding that she felt glad about it a bit. She spoke. "Oh, okay... Bye Severus."

"I don't think I'll ever feel good about saying something to you, except now. Good bye." he answered sharply, turning towards the staircase. Alexis frowned. "Dude, that was harsh... fine, be that way. You'll get yours." She grumbled as he disappeared down the stairs. Alexis stood there for a moment, hearing the front door open, then close a moment later. Alexis sighed a bit happily, grinning as she made her way downstairs to the Kitchen.

"Wow... no more snide remarks... cursing my existence... evil glares... this is cool." Alexis told herself, entering the Kitchen, finding it empty. She knew something was wrong when she hadn't smelt any food. She walked over to the refrigerator, reading a note on it written in Artimis's handwriting.

_"Feed Yourself. --Artimis"_

Alexis sighed, wondering how this was going to work. She opened the fridge, looking at the contents for a moment. She was really craving bacon, and pancakes too. She stopped, thinking for a moment. After a minute, she shrugged, reaching for what she thought were pancake ingredients and a package of bacon.

"Well, I have nothing better to do..." Alexis thought aloud to herself as she placed the food on the counter, pulling out several pans, trying to decide which one to use.

--------------------------------

Ron walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair, when he smelled something. He put down the towel, looking around in confusion, realizing he smelled smoke and something burning. He quickly left the Tower, running down the two flights of stairs and following his nose to the Kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway, surprised at what he saw. The entire Kitchen was filled with smoke, several pans or so on the stove, which still emitted jets of smoke. Ron couldn't really tell what was supposed to be in them. He saw Alexis standing in front of it, splattered with pancake batter, looking lost as she held a spatula in one hand and an oven mitt in the other. She was fanning frantically with the spatula, coughing as the smoke wafted about the Kitchen.

Ron shook his head in confusion, asking with wonder. "Alexis? What are you doing?"  
Alexis looked to him with slight panic, whimpering. "Help please."

Ron rushed in, quickly turning off the stove, taking the mitt from her and pulling the pans off the top of the stove, setting them far away from it. He stepped back, trying to wave the smoke away from his watering eyes as he looked down at Alexis, who stood there, still looking lost.

"I... I just wanted some bacon and pancakes. Thought I could cook them myself... I've seen Artimis do it a million times, didn't look _too_ hard... guess I was wrong. And I was bored." She explained apologetically, looking up at Ron. Ron smirked, shaking his head and gently taking the spatula out of her hand. She let him, shaking her head as she stared at the pans of once-food. There was running footsteps, and Aaron and Hailey appeared in the Kitchen, looking around frantically. "We smelled smoke..." Hailey spoke, looking over Alexis quizzically as she looked away.

Ron reassured them. "It's alright, got it under control."

They nodded, Aaron snickering at Alexis, knowing what had happened, both leaving the Kitchen.

Ron sighed, looking to the pans and holding back snickers. In one pan, several strips of some of what he assumed was shriveled blackened bacon still sizzled in the still hot grease, while the other pan held a slop of some type of batter, scorched in some places, still liquidly in others. The same batter was splattered around the stove and counters, also sprinkling Alexis. He just labeled them the pancakes. He looked down at her, wiping some batter from her nose, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I ah... kind of got in a fight with the blender..." Alexis spoke sheepishly. Ron laughed, informing her. "Um, you don't use a blender with pancake batter honey."

"Oh... that would explain why it didn't work..." Alexis mused quietly to herself. Ron sighed, pushing her back a few steps as he retrieved more ingredients from the cabinets, taking out clean pans. "You just sit tight and _I'll _make breakfast, okay?" He told her and she nodded, grinning as she watched him admiringly, wondering happily if this man was whom Fate had decided should be with her throughout the rest of her life.

-----------

Artimis rolled over in her bed, still in Draco's arms as she heard scrambling footsteps down the stairs. She sniffed the air and smelt burning meat, something that turned her stomach. She quickly dove out of bed and went to pay her homage to the toilet. She kneeled there a moment, after she discarded her stomach contents into the porcelain bowl, shaking her head as she heard more footsteps.

"Yep, Alexis was trying to cook again. Even though the cereal is in plain sight." Artimis mused to herself as she lifted herself up, realizing that this gained weight made it harder for her to get up. She walked back over to her bed, her feet killing her for some odd reason and she shrugged, lying down and drifting back to sleep contently next to her husband.

---------------

Alexis watched Ron for a few minutes as he cooked, head resting on her hands. She sighed, looking around in a preoccupied manner. After a moment she stood, sighing and meandering out the Kitchen doors. Ron looked up from his cooking, smirking at her and shaking his head before turning back to the food.

Alexis wandered upstairs slowly, not really knowing where she was heading. She walked out onto the second floor, looking around with boredom. But her face brightened seeing Severus's door slightly open to his room. She snickered, walking up to it and carefully pushing the door open. The room was empty, void of any sign of Severus. Alexis stood in the doorway, looking around like it was the Forbidden Room or something. She looked over to the bed, getting an idea.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time..." She told herself as she took a running leap and landed on Severus's former bed. She whooped happily as she bounced on it, head narrowly avoiding the ceiling.

After a minute though, Alexis heard a door slamming and angry footsteps. She stopped and looked towards the door, seeing Draco standing there, arms crossed with an angry glare.

He hissed sternly. "Artimis is asleep! Keep it down!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, mocking. "Well, aren't we the caring one..."

"Yeah, I have to be." He snapped back. They stared hard at each other for a moment; the Alexis made a face and stuck out her tongue. Draco rolled his eyes, turning and stomping back to his room. Alexis shook her head. "Spoil sport..." She grumbled, plopping to a sitting position on the bed. After a moment, she fell back, snuggling into the mattress. She frowned and spoke aloud, "Man, his bed almost as comfortable as mine..."

She shrugged, looking around the room as she sprawled on the bed. She rolled off the bed, staring interestingly at the bathroom. She never knew what it looked like in there. She stood, skipping into it and plopping prone onto the cold linoleum. She gazed around, looking around curiously.

_Not bad... _she thought to herself. She sighed, that interest quickly whisking away. She sat up slowly, looking out into the room as she frowned. "You know, for some reason, this doesn't hold the joy that I thought it would... something's, _missing_."

Alexis sighed to herself. She stood slowly, trudging out of the room. She stood outside the door, looking around, desperately trying to find something to do. She saw Harry's room across the hall from Severus's and shrugged, casually sauntering up to it and looking it over curiously. She tried the handle, and as usual, it was locked. She shrugged, giving it a good kick. Beating up Harry's inoperable door was always something interesting to do. She made a fist and proceeded to pound on it, searching for some type of weakness. Suddenly, in the midst of another loud knock, Alexis heard the clicking of locks and the door swung open. But, instead of Harry's confused face, Alexis looked up to see an angry Ginny.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed nervously, seeing she was clothed in pajamas. Looking behind Ginny slightly, she saw Harry sitting up in his bed, looking to the door in confusion, clad only in boxers. Alexis looked back up at Ginny, looking a bit scared and confused.

Ginny hissed lowly. "Alexis, unless Voldemort has risen from the dead or the house is on fire, you better have a good reason for knocking on this door."

Alexis looked between Ginny and Harry quickly, shaking her head slowly. She backed up a step, finding her voice. " I, I don't _even_ want to know... I'm, g, going now..." Alexis squeaked, turning and quickly dashing away downstairs, hearing angry grumbling behind her. Alexis shook her head roughly, trying to rid of the sight. _Harry and Ginny... who woulda thunk it... gosh, not what I needed to see..._

Alexis shuddered to herself, wandering into Foyer. She stood there for a minute, hearing noises from the Fencing Room across the room. She walked over curiously, too bored to worry too much about walking in on something else.

She quietly opened the door, sticking her head in and seeing Hailey and Aaron sparring with their fencing swords. She grinned mischievously, making as if too sneak in and annoy them in some way. But in mid step, that little smidgeon of common sense for once came into play, when she needed it.

_If I sneak up on them... they got sharp, pointy sticks... much pain... maybe not then..._ She thought dejectedly to herself, quietly backing out of the room, and turning to look into the foyer. She saw Artimis trudging down the stairs and she perked up, skipping up to meet her. Artimis stopped, looking at her quizzically.

"Artimis! You won't believe what I saw... Ginny and Harry. _Together_." Alexis whispered dramatically. Artimis looked at her with a vacant expression and answered. "Uh, I already knew."

Alexis stepped back, narrowing her eyes. "Man! You just know_ everything_ now don't you?"

Artimis just shrugged. "Is there a problem with that?"

Alexis glared, sticking out her tongue as Artimis smirked. Behind them, Ron stumbled down the stairs in a rush, pulling on a shoe and almost tripping on the last stair. They watched him curiously. He walked up to Alexis, speaking quickly. "Forgot I had to work today. Just got an owl saying I'm late. Breakfast is ready in the Kitchen, so I'll see you later. Love you. Bye."

He kissed her briefly, then quickly raced out the door, Alexis watching after him. Artimis snickered as she walked into the Kitchen. "Awww, how sweet."

Alexis looked to her and glared as she disappeared into the Kitchen. Alexis stood in the quiet foyer, looking around kind of lost.

"Now who am I gonna mess with?" She spoke aloud, hearing no answer, merely the familiar creaking and noises of the manor. She sighed, hanging her head and slowly trudging into the Living room. She stood in the middle of it for a long moment, then collapsed onto the floor, rolling onto her back and sprawling out her arms and legs, gazing up at the ceiling.

She was silent as she studied the designs and paintings of dragons all over the ceiling. She squinted her eyes, asking herself. "Hey, they move? Dude..."

She sighed, once again losing interest quick. Finally, just to get it off her chest she shouted out to the twirling dragons and whatever else would listen to her complaints. "I'M BORED!"

----------------------------------

Severus appeared at the darken entrance to Snape Manor. He sighed in relief as he placed his hand on the knob.

"Amor Vita Fides Veneratio Familia." He spoke softly, and then shook his head in distaste. "Bloody hell, I've been there far to long."

He said the proper password and opened his door, feeling a wall of cold stillness press against him. He tossed his bag at the door, taking his cloaks off and placing them on the hook they usually rested on.

"Ah, Solitude, silence, no interruptions, no meddling people." He sighed aloud, hearing a pop in front of him.

"Welcome home, Mr. Snape." The house elf stated and Severus nodded, stalking past it toward his lounge. He plopped into his chair in satisfaction, leaning his head back to savor the silence. He sat there for a few moments until a nagging thought penetrated his mind.

_It's too quiet... Something is odd..._ He thought as he lifted himself from the chair and walking over to his phonograph. He placed an album on it and landed the needle on the correct place and the sound of an orchestra lightly filled the room. He stood there for a moment and then turned it up a bit. He sighed and walked out of the room, hearing the noise from the lounge. He walked into his library, turning on the lamps and peeking around the corner in a paranoid fashion. Something was unnerving him and he couldn't think of what it was. He walked upstairs into his bedroom, checking around and under everything. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he was determined to find it. He walked into his bathroom, finding his stuff placed there from his bag. He shook his head and headed out of that room, going into the next room, his lab. He checked that everything was in place, but yet he still hadn't found what it was he was searching for.

"Damnation." He snarled as he left that room and stormed downstairs. He headed into his kitchen and wandered past his small table toward his fridge. He opened it slowly; groaning as he realized the only thing in there was tea.

"Hailey, you need to go shop-" He stopped himself mid-sentence, shaking his head.

"A book, that's what will calm this stir." Severus spoke as he headed to the lounge with a cup of tea. He sat down and summoned a book to him, opening the cover and trying his hardest to immerse himself in it and rid himself of his odd unease. He threw the book to the floor in distaste and sighed, leaning his head back and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he grumbled about the noise, or lack thereof. He heard a noise at his fireplace and witnessed Albus Dumbledore wiping soot off of his long robes.

"Headmaster, what a surprise." He spoke after his shock subsided.

"Ah, Severus, how is it to be home after all?" Albus asked with a knowing smile and Severus scoffed.

"Just fine, except something seems to be unnerving me. It's too quiet. I keep expecting someone to jump out of the shadows at me like at the Manor. It's odd." He stated and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ah, so you are missing Ms. Whyte." He asked gently and Severus sat up straight.

"I said and feel no such thing. I am glad to be away from _her_ most of all." Severus declared, though a piece of him inside, called him a liar.

"Well, if you say so. I must be going, just wanted to see how you were. I shall see you wherever I see you." Dumbledore spoke with a tone of knowing, walking back toward the fireplace and leaving as quickly as he came. Severus got up and kicked a chair leg, injuring himself more than the chair.

"Me, miss Alexis? No way in hell would that ever happen. I'd miss Artimis first, way before Alexis. Pain in my ass." Severus snarled as he paced, trying to figure out why he was so uneased by the place. He sat back in his chair and tossed his feet up on the coffee table in anger. He leaned his head back and drifted into an angered and confused nap.

-------------------------------------

Alexis lay still on the Living room floor, having been in the same position for at least two hours. She didn't even realize it, as she remained zoned out, bored green eyes fixed on the ceiling as she watched the dragons twirling and spiraling hypnotically. Several times, people had come and gone, stopping to gaze at the odd scene in confusion. Alexis _never_ sat still, or for that long.

Noon presently came around and Artimis called out into the Manor from the Dining room. "LUNCH!"

Alexis immediately sat up, eyes wide. "Food?" She asked aloud, looking around. She had forgotten the fact that she had forgot to eat breakfast, having been lost in her melancholy. She slowly stood, wandering into the Dining room, where the Manor occupants were beginning to enter. She saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to her, and gave them an odd and awkward look, shaking her head at the memory.

Without a word to anyone, Alexis simply took her seat, pulling a plate to her and sluggishly filling it. Artimis gazed at her oddly, giving her the 'Are-You-Okay' look. Alexis looked up at her disinterestedly, then back down at her plate, eating slowly. Artimis looked beside her at Draco, who shrugged, going back to his own meal.

Lunch went pretty much at this slow pace. Alexis rested her head on one hand as she picked at he food, eating slowly and with intense boredom. There were several prime opportunities where she could've butted into personal conversations, but they just didn't seem interesting to her at the time. Artimis even tried to make conversation with her, but Alexis didn't really feel like talking. She wanted to _do_ something. There were plenty of _things _to do, yeah, but there was something else she wanted to do beside those things. Problem was, she really didn't know what. Well, she _kind _of did, but that certain person wasn't here anymore to annoy. Alexis was determined to convince herself that _that _wasn't her problem.

She paused eating for a moment, wondering if she really was sick or something. She didn't _feel _sick... at least, she didn't think so.

She finished her meal slowly, almost all the people present for lunch having left, most with a last, strange look at the oddly silent and inactive Alexis. Even when Alexis finished her meal, she just sat there, not really feeling the need to get up and go someplace else. Everywhere else was just as boring as right here, so why bother and leave?

She slumped back in her chair, head lolled back as she gazed once more up at the ceiling, though having no dragons to distract her gaze this time. Her spoon was still in her hand and she sighed, involuntarily bringing it up to the tabletop and tapping it loudly on the wooden surface.

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap Tap... Tap..._

"Alexis." A voice said sternly, and Alexis rolled her head to look at Artimis, who was watching her with a bit of stern annoyance. Alexis sighed, stilling her hand for a few minutes as she turned her gaze back to the ceiling. Several silent minutes passed, and once again, Alexis, unknowingly to herself, started up with her spoon.

_Tap... Tap... Tap Tap Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap Tap Tap..._

"Alexis!" Artimis growled once again, and Alexis looked back at her in a preoccupied manner. Artimis was shaking her head and glaring between her and her spoon. Alexis shrugged "What?"

Artimis sighed and shook her head, going back to whatever she was doing, Alexis didn't know what, she was too bored to care. She heard grumbling and smirked slightly.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"Damnit Alexis! Is something wrong with you or something? You're acting very odd..." Artimis asked with exasperation. Alexis sighed, stilling her hand as she replied slowly. "I'm... fine."

Artimis looked her over a bit with concern, going back to her own thing or whatever. Alexis sighed dramatically, staring up at the ceiling. She heard footsteps outside the Dining room, and saw Artimis walking away towards them out the corner of her eye. Alexis heard slight incomprehensible whispers, and then the footsteps entered the Kitchen.

Ron's head suddenly loomed above hers, looking down at her a bit worriedly. "Alexis? You okay?"

Alexis nodded slowly, Ron pulling his head back out of her view. There were more whisperings that Alexis wasn't paying any attention to, she was busy counting the upraised grains illusioned onto the ceiling. She was up to 74 when Ron's head popped back into view.

"You sure nothing's wrong?" He asked once again. Alexis was tired of being asked that question. She sat up in her seat, looking to him and Artimis. "I, am fine. Just really, extremely, intensely _bored_. Savvy?"

She didn't mean to snap, but she couldn't help it. Something was bugging her, and she was getting pretty annoyed by it. Ron spoke slowly. "Well, why don't we go up to the Tower and play a game or something?"

Alexis sighed, slumping deeply back into her chair and gazing once more up at the all too familiar ceiling. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she was being lifted up. She looked up with alarm into Ron's concerned face, wrapping her arms around his neck instinctively. "Come on. Let's go." Ron said quietly, kissing her on the head. Alexis sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

As Ron carried her out of the Dining room, they heard Artimis snickering, followed by a short gasp of surprised pain. Alexis snickered at her mockingly, lolling her head back against Ron's shoulder.

They made their way up to the Tower, and Ron closed the door behind them, turning and setting Alexis on the bed. She turned on her side as Ron went to the second floor of the Tower, tossing down a stack of games. He came back down a moment later, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright. We've got Checkers, Battleships, Yahtzee, and Wizard's Chess. Hmmm... haven't played Wizard's Chess in a while. You want to?" He asked chipperly. Alexis rolled off her bed onto the floor, sitting cross-legged and shrugging. "Sure, why not..." She agreed without much enthusiasm. Ron frowned a little bit, but turned and pulled out the game from the stack, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

The game proceeded, Alexis zoned out pretty much the whole time, making her moves as she glared at the chessboard. She was stuck on trying to figure out what was bugging her so much about today. Today should've been happy and full of activity. But... it wasn't...

She came out of her reverie, hearing confused mumbles from Ron. She gazed down at the board, seeing she had his king pawn pinned. On instinct, she spoke in a monotone. "Checkmate."

Ron looked up at her in surprise, and then studied the board carefully. And to think, this time he wasn't trying to let her win...

"Alexis, you won." He spoke softly, watching her and waiting for some bragging, jumping around for joy, even a huge grin would've be something. Alexis merely looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Huh? Really? Oh... that's cool..." She said quietly, looking at the chessboard with forced interest.

Ron sighed, moving the board away and scooting next to her. He gently brought her chin up to face him, and she looked up at him with strangely duller green eyes. "Alexis, are you sure your okay? You're not sick or anything are you?"

Alexis smiled smally, shaking her head. He frowned in thought for a moment, asking quietly and a bit fearfully. "Is something bothering you about... our engagement?"

Alexis looked up at him in shock. "No Ron. Of course not. That's one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me. I've never been happier about it. No... It's just, something. I don't know. I don't know if I really am sick or just... I don't know." She trailed off a bit frustrated, looking away.

Ron smiled with relief; glad it wasn't anything about that. But he was still worried about her. He leaned in, pulling her face back around and kissing her deeply, feeling her go slightly limp as he embraced her. He pulled back, looking down at her and smiling tenderly. Alexis looked dazed for a minute, giving him a small but true smile, though still looking greatly troubled. He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Maybe we should just go to bed." He suggested and Alexis sighed, nodding.

They got dressed in their pajamas, Ron slipping into the bed as Alexis crawled up next to him. She plopped back on her pillow, sighing aloud. Ron put an arm around her, pulling her next to him. Alexis turned into his embrace, wrapping an arm around his stomach and laying her head on his chest. She lay there for a minute, still awake as she stared into the darkness. After a minute, she distractedly started drumming her fingers on his chest, listening to the soft thumps. Ron brought his hand up and took her hand, stopping her movement. He kept hold of her hand as he whispered. "Goodnight Lexy."

Alexis spoke back softly, "Night Ron." Then she closed her eyes, falling into an uneased sleep almost immediately. Ron looked down at her sleeping form with worry, wondering what was really wrong with her today and hoping that she would be okay by the morning. He lay awake for a while, trying to ease her as she shifted uncomfortably from time to time, mumbling something once or twice in her sleep that he didn't understand. Presently he too drifted off into a concerned sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

As the night fell over Manor Dela Loyalty, Artimis stacked a pile of books on pregnancy and kids in the lounge, making sure the doors were wide open so she could see the front doors. She sat back with her large glass of tea and picked up the first book, opening it and reading it as everyone else went to bed. She smirked in knowing satisfaction as the clock ticked.

_He'll be back... No one has yet to escape the lifestyle of the family... I mean look at Hailey for Pete's sake... She was so determined she would live at home with her parents... After a week here she went home and bounced off the walls for an hour, then she came back and announced, with Aaron's help of course, that she was moving in... Hailey and Aaron... hehehe... They are such a cute secret couple... I really do need to stop spying..._ Artimis mused to herself as she continued to read her book, biding her time to tell Colin Creevey 'I told you so'.

-------------------------------

Severus awoke from his nap, seeing the clock telling him it was in the evening. He looked around, realizing he was home, alone. It was too silent for his taste, the music having been turned off a long time ago. He groaned, as he got up, his back sore from his awkward sleeping position. He stalked around the house a bit, not really looking at anything, just stalking around, peering around every corner, expecting to see something. What, he didn't know, but he was expecting it. He walked into his bedroom and began changing for bed, that being the only thing he could think of to do. He fell into his bed on his back, sinking into it. He stared at the now unfamiliar ceiling with fury, trying to figure out why he was still unnerved.

"Bloody Hell, this is impossible." He sneered at the ceiling, trying to evoke fear, anger, and surprise, _something_ from the inanimate object. He rolled over on his side under the covers of his bed, trying to force his mind to silence as it yelled at him. He tossed and turned a bit, feeling really hot under the thick blankets so he kicked them off of the bed, lying on his stomach.

"Fuck it. I'm never gonna sleep until I find out what the hell is wrong." He snarled dejectedly at the empty room. He got up and got dressed, thankful for some kind of task to make his mind quiet. He even put his boots on, just so he would have to tie them, anything to occupy his time. He sat on his bed, staring at the blank wall before him, wondering what to do now. He began to tap his heel of is boot on the stone floor of his bedroom.

_Click... Click... Click... Click... Click Click... Click..._

He sat there in the darkness, contemplating his next move in discovering his dilemma. Every once in a while he would click his heel more persistently, as if the clicking would rid his mind of it's unease.

_Click...Click... Click Click Click... Click... Click.. Click Click Click..._

He grew angry at the wall he was staring at, it giving him no answers to his frustration. _Something is amiss, I know that much, but what... I know it's not me missing those morons at home... wait... At THEIR home, I am home... And I DO NOT miss ALEXIS!..._ He told himself over and over again for a good twenty minutes, still clicking his heel against the cold floor.

_Click... Click... Click..._

"Enough. There is something I am forgetting here. That's it, that's what's nagging me! I must have forgotten something." He spoke excitedly, leaping to his feet.

"I'll just go find out what it is... But if Artimis hears me rummaging around the house at night, she'll probably try to kill me... But it's only one, Artimis never falls asleep before two." Severus argued with himself as he paced his room.

"Damn it, I am going and that is that." He snarled as he turned and stomped out of his room and down the stairs. He grabbed his cloaks, putting them on and walking out into the darkness, the only light from the stars and a sliver of a moon.

"I'll go, find what I forgot, then come right home. That's it." He told himself as he apparated to Manor Dela Loyalty. He landed on the front walk, the torch by the front door lit brightly. He could see lights in the foyer, but there were always lights on in the foyer. He walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, quietly speaking the password. He walked in the door, quietly closing it behind him, even though he didn't know why he was sneaking around. He looked to the kitchen and found it dark and then turned to the lounge, seeing it dark as well. He went to turned and then looked as light quickly filled the foyer as shadows fell into the calm looking dark haired woman sitting on the couch a book in her hands that she was still reading.

"I thought you went home." She asked quietly, with a tone similar to Dumbledore's all knowing one. He froze as she looked up from her book.

"I forgot something." He declared quickly and Artimis set the book down next to her. Severus looked at her, noticing that you could definitely tell she was pregnant, having the signature bulge of it.

"Oh, what did you forget? I'll help you find it." He heard her say as she put her arms at her side and lifted herself up.

"I... I forgot what I have forgotten. You startled me so I can't remember." He lied and Artimis sighed, still getting up, though she had a smile on her face.

'Well, if you can't seem to remember, you are welcome to stay the night and search in the morning." She spoke and he looked at her oddly.

"Thank you. I think I may do that. And what is a woman in your condition doing up at this hour?" He asked her and she drew back, smirking.

"Um... Reading. Last time I checked, I outgrew a bed time, even if I am pregnant." She told him and he saw the large stack of books by her seat. He watched as she yawned and stretched.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed. Your room is still empty. I hope you can remember what it is you've forgotten." She told him quietly as she strolled past him, her hands tucked in her pockets. He instinctively followed her up the stairs and she walked into her room, waving at him as she entered. Severus looked at the door to his former room and sighed, walking over to it. He walked in and looked at it, it bearing no sign of inhabitation.

_I won't hurt to try to sleep and see if I can remember what I forgot..._ He thought as he walked over to the bed and sat on it, taking his cloaks and boots off. He collapsed back into the bed and laid down straight. He sunk into the bed, pulling the covers over him and he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

"I forgot how comfortable this bed is." He spoke softly as he quickly passed out into LaLa land.


	35. As Unions of the Daughters Prevail 26p1

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 26 Part 1  
"_As Unions of the Daughters prevail_..."

This Chapter, both parts, is about to explaion alot about our ideas of Severus's and Remus's Teenage years... And it's kinda funny too...

* * *

Ron awoke, yawning contentedly as he stretched, comforted by the warm body curled next to him. He opened his eyes and lazily looked down at Alexis curled beside him, but frowned upon seeing the look of unease on her features. He brushed the hair out of her face with his hand, leaning down and kissing her on her head. She rolled over, grumbling to herself as she turned away from him. He sighed, guessing she was in no better mood than the night before.

"Lexy, you feeling any better honey?" He asked softly. She curled tighter into herself, mumbling darkly. "What do you think?"

Ron shook his head, slightly hurt by her snappy words, but pushing it aside seeing as she just woke up. He watched her for a minute, wondering what he could do to make her feel better. He smirked and sat up, turning around to face her. He poked her softly in the side. She squirmed a little bit, but still faced away. He poked her twice more, and she grumbled something he didn't catch, and he grew bolder. He leaned over, trying to tickle her. Alexis took it for a moment, and then sat up abruptly, startling Ron and making him almost tumble off the bed. She turned to him with glaring unfocused eyes.

"Ron, I'm not ticklish. Leave me alone." She hissed, turning and placing her feet on the floor, standing and stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ron watched her go with shock on her features. _Damn, she went from bored and depressed, to bad tempered in one night..._ He thought to himself, a little worried about the way she was acting. Maybe she should ask Hailey, she knew more about being sick and stuff than he did, if that was what she was. He sighed, sitting up and bed and scratching his head in thought, hearing water running in the bathroom.

Alexis turned on the sink in her bathroom after having gotten dressed, leaning on her hands on the counter and staring at herself in the mirror as the sink filled. She didn't know why she was so irritated, and with Ron above all people. Whatever it was that was bugging her last night was still annoying her this morning, and she guessed she was just sick of it. And poor Ron was the only one to vent at the present moment.

The sink filled with cold water and Alexis quickly doused her face with it, trying to wake up and rid herself of her bad mood. She towel dried her face, glaring at herself in the mirror. She almost felt like she was missing something, or someone...

"No. Not possible. Me, Alexis Whyte, miss the jerk that has tormented me for ages? Naw, not happening." She scolded herself, trying to convince herself that Severus being gone had nothing to do with her boredom, depression, and/or bad mood. She shook her head, looking at herself proudly.

"Nope. Not in this universe." She told herself, then sighing, still not feeling any better. She threw her towel across the bathroom angrily, turning and stomping out the bathroom. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and watching her a bit warily. She sighed, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry... I'm just... not in the mood." She tried to explain, failing horribly. Ron smirked, standing and walking up to her.

"It's alright. Sorry too." He said softly.

Alexis shook her. "What're you sorry for? _I_ have the attitude."

Ron smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly. She was the first to pull away, Ron looking down at her worriedly. "I smell food. And I'm starving." She informed, turning and leaving the Tower, Ron following her.

Alexis trudged down the stairs, grumbling about why they had a no apparating spell with these many damn steps. She reached the bottom floor, looking around with a dark expression. She grumbled once more to herself. "And why do we have so many bloody rooms in this damn place? It's not like we need them..." She heard Ron snicker behind her, and grumbled something about snickering. Alexis didn't know why, but she felt like complaining about stuff today, and grumbling about it was actually interesting. _Hmmm... Now I know why Severus always does it... nope, not thinking about that dork... _Alexis thought to herself, trudging towards the Dining room.

Most everyone was still seated, and Alexis discreetly looked towards Severus's seat, seeing it still vacant. She sighed, shaking her head roughly as she trudged around to her seat, grumbling about how it was placed so far from the door. She plopped down in her seat, mumbling to herself as the people waited for the rest of the Manor occupants to arrive before eating.

"Why do we have to wait for the slowpokes? If they were hungry, they would've been here earlier. Be their loss if we started eating before them and finished off the food... better learn how to wake up early if they wanted to eat then..." Alexis complained quietly.

A few people looked over at Alexis oddly, knowing she wasn't one to grumble often. She glared back, growling. "What? Staring problem?" A few shook their heads and turned back to their own business, a few snickering at her. Alexis ignored them all, staring down at her plate and grumbling some more just for the hell of it.

-----------------------

Severus groaned as he rolled over, smelling the delicious smell of sausage. He opened his eyes to quite a surprise.

"How in the hell did I get here?" He asked himself and another voice answered him.

"You forgot something, or that's what you told me." Artimis drawled, leaning against the wall by his door, obviously enjoying the startled look on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure if you are eating with us or not, but if you are, you better get down there quickly." Artimis spoke, snickering as she headed out of the door and down the stairs.

"Bloody woman." He hissed as he got out of bed and looked down at his rumpled clothes, cursing himself because he didn't have any to change into. He pulled his boots on and attempted to straighten himself out. He finally, being at his last straw, used his wand to fix it. He stretched and smirked, smelling food drifting up from the room below him.

"I think after a pancake the world will be better again." He mused as he headed downstairs slowly. He heard noise from downstairs and for some reason, that stir within him had calmed. He stalked down the stairs in full 'Snape' fashion and then walked over to the dining hall. He stepped in and the room silenced. He looked and saw that his seat at the table was vacant, so he walked over to it and sat nonchalantly, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He looked and saw Alexis grumbling at her empty plate and for some reason; it brought a smile to his face, which surprised him. But what surprised him the most was Alexis's reaction to his return.

-------------------------

Alexis stared at her plate, trying to find something wrong with it as well so she could keep her mind off of other thoughts. She heard the familiar clicking of boot heels on linoleum, and her ears perked up curiously. She heard the scraping of a chair, and the room she realized was oddly quiet. Alexis smirked slightly, sniffing the air.

Quietly, she spoke aloud. "I smell... Snape."

Ron looked up from his plate in confusion. "What?" He turned to look, meeting Severus's smirking face. "Oh..."

Alexis smirked as she heard Severus Snape's annoyingly deep voice counter her statement. "I smell... waffles."

Suddenly, that feeling that was bugging Alexis to the point of anger... it just vanished.

She looked up slowly, meeting his smirking face and upraised eyebrow. "I didn't know I had a particular scent... hmm, learn something new every day..." He added, smirking back at her. It wasn't an evil smirk, nor a mocking one... it was just, a smirk.

Alexis smiled, speaking before she could catch herself. "You're back! She said too chipperly for her comfort, and everyone immediately looked over at her with shocked expressions, even Severus. Alexis blushed deeply, diving her head back down and gazing at her plate intently, trying her hardest to hide the smile on he face. She thought curiously to herself. _Am I glad that Severus is back? Dude, this is kind of scary... I'm suppose to be happy he's gone... was gone... _

She shook her head, ignoring the several or so laughs around the table as she started filling her plate, keeping her head low. _Wait a minute... if he's back... then I have someone to bug! I can bug everyone else, yeah... but I don't get the reaction I get from Snape... I know he wouldn't try to hurt me over annoying him... Now I won't be bored!_ Alexis thought happily to herself, shocked that she was even glad at seeing him here. She went several minutes being silent, trying her hardest not to say anything to Severus. She looked around, picking up her spoon and looking it over quizzically. She looked over at Snape discreetly, suddenly getting a great idea. She dipped her spoon in the nearest oatmeal dish, coming away with a huge glob. She looked at it, then at Ron's confused expression. She hid slightly behind his shoulder, bringing up the loaded spoon, taking careful aim at Severus's face. She squinted, and then flicked the spoon, the huge glob of oatmeal smacking him square in the face. He froze in place, a look of shock on his face. The room went silent, staring between him and Alexis as Alexis bust out in laughter. She never knew that could feel so good.

Suddenly, something splat against the side of her face as well, and she froze, bringing up her hand and feeling sticky oatmeal. She slowly looked over at Severus, who was holding a spoon and smiling smugly, oatmeal dripping off his cheek.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, smirking as she stood and picked up a syrup-covered pancake, aiming it at Severus as he stood as well, holding a jam covered piece of toast, smirking too. The people seated beside the two quickly scooted out of the way. Suddenly, a loud stern voice echoed in the Dining room.

"Children... this is not playtime..." Artimis stood, mockingly scolding both Severus and Alexis. Alexis lowered her pancake, Severus doing the same with his toast. Alexis looked up and made eye contact with the Potion's master.

_(Well, what do you say to that?)_ Alexis thought to him, keeping a mind block from Artimis.

**_I think you already know..._** Severus thought back, smiling.

As quick as lightning, Severus and Alexis both picked up spoons and filled them with oatmeal, flicking them towards Artimis before she could even move.

Two large globs of the sticky substance hit Artimis, one on her forehead, the other on her cheek and nose. She froze, hearing ripples of laughter as Severus and Alexis smirked proudly. Artimis narrowed her eyes and shot out her arms, making two huge hands of shadow appear and latch onto Alexis and Severus, holding them in place. The room went silent, Alexis looking at Artimis a bit smugly, immune to the shadow power.

"You might be immune to the cold and such, but I can still hold you in place." Artimis snapped at her and Alexis stuck out her tongue. Severus merely shivered, staring at Artimis in surprise.

"Now, food is to _eat_, not to play with. Capeshe? God, you two are like Fred and George... only, not related nor twins..."

"Excuse us?" Fred spoke, looking at her with offense.

"We eat _our _food." George added.

"And throw everyone _else's_." Fred spoke, both Twins nodding.

Artimis shook her head, letting go of Alexis and Severus. Alexis stood there, while Severus sat quickly, shivering slightly. Alexis smirked, discreetly picking up a buttered biscuit. Suddenly, the hand of shadow was back, and Alexis was being lifted into the air. Artimis shook her a good few times, growling. "That's _enough _now."

She set Alexis back down in her chair. Alexis looked around dizzily for a minute, dropping the biscuit, the room spinning. Alexis made the mistake of trying to follow it, and ended up falling out of her chair, landing on the floor on her back, staring up at the moving ceiling. There were several laughs and Alexis couldn't help but grin dizzily. This was how a day in the manor was supposed to start, Severus and all.

--------------------------

Artimis wiped her face angrily as Severus and Alexis sat quietly. She tried her hardest to get the tiny oats out of her hair, failing miserably but trying nonetheless. She threw her napkin on the table and yelled.

"Goddamn it! I give up, I just give up." She spoke loudly and the whole room looked at her as she buried her head in he hands and began to cry. She tried to hold it back but knew it was futile. She felt arms around her shoulders and a soft voice in her ear.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. Its just oatmeal." He tried to comfort her and Artimis reared her head up at him.

"It's not the oatmeal. If I can't keep twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb from misbehaving, how in the hell am I supposed to make my own kid behave?" She whined, pointing at Severus and Alexis.

"You know I've been wondering the same-" Severus began but received the killer glare from Artimis and Draco and he quickly shut up.

"Honey, don't worry about that now... Just relax." Draco spoke softly, almost caring and Artimis sighed, feeling herself calm down. She looked at her plate picked up a sausage link, eating it with contentment. After a moment she looked up and smiled.

"Alexis, I will need your help today. I'm going through my mother's stuff today, looking for my baby stuff. Wanna help? I'll help you go through your mum's stuff if you want." Artimis asked cheerfully and Alexis looked at her like she was nuts.

"Ok, Artimis, I don't know what you need, but we need to find you a potion that fixes this whole, 'I'm crying, I'm happy' stuff." Alexis stated and Artimis heard Severus briefly whisper.

"Only thing to fix that is a sedative."

Artimis glared at him and then looked at Alexis.

"Dear, I think you two need your "We hate each other' Potion, cause your starting to freak me out. And will you help me?" Artimis spoke and Alexis looked at her indignantly.

"Hey, I still hate him." She declared and Severus looked at Artimis as well.

"And I loathe her entirely." He chimed in and Artimis rolled her eyes as Alexis sighed.

"Yeah I'll help, I gotta find this jacket my mom had for the Police force, and I wanna run around in it." Alexis told her and Artimis smirked at her.

"Good, we can do it this afternoon, cause I need a nap." Artimis spoke and Draco looked over at her with concern.

"But honey, you just got up." He asked and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"And I went to sleep at two. I'm exhausted sweetheart. Being pregnant is tiring." She groaned as she got up and began walking out of the dining hall.

"Hey Artimis!" Alexis yelled and Artimis turned around just as a syrup cover pancake hit her in the side of the head. Artimis grabbed it off her head and glared, throwing it to the floor.

"You are _so_ lucky you can run faster than me right now." Artimis snarled as she stormed out of the room, needing a shower before she could sleep now.

"Who needs kids with her. Poor Ron." Artimis mused as she walked upstairs and went into her room, intent on getting a good nap.

-------------------

Artimis and Alexis trudged toward the storerooms of to the side of the ballroom on the third floor. Artimis walked up to the door and unlocked it with her key, opening it slowly. Artimis watched as Alexis drew her wand and turned on all the lamps, making the short hallway fill with light.

"So what are you looking for again?" Artimis asked as they walked in the door, leaving it cracked open behind them.

"My mum's police jacket and her badge." Alexis replied as they walked up to the first two doors across from each other. Artimis looked at her door, her name ornately burned into the wood. Artimis turned around to see Alexis leaning back a bit to admire her own handiwork on her door, smirking as she looked at a drawn bird that had been burnt to a crisp by a dragon in her mural of the door.

Artimis shook her head and opened her storage room, saying her own private password. The door swung open and Artimis smiled as her gaze fell over the old furniture and boxes filling the room. Artimis lit the lamps in her room and eased her way around a dresser to see her very own crib. Artimis ran her hands over the wood, smiling that she would soon need to use this.

"Hey Alexis, Draco's gonna have a good time getting this out. It's all the way in the back." Artimis yelled out and Alexis grunted at her in a muffled fashion, meaning Alexis had dived headfirst into her boxes. Artimis eased out from behind all the furniture, looking over to the boxes. A single box caught her eye._ Miranda's Important Work Papers_. Artimis finished moving from behind the furniture and walked over to the box, shaking her head.

"Work papers? When did Mum work?" Artimis thought aloud and she received a reply.

"What'd you say?" Alexis asked from across the hall and Artimis shook he head.

"Nothing, just mumbling." Artimis shouted and she received another muffled grunt as her reply. Artimis grabbed the box and tried to pull it down with out hurting herself. She got the box down and realized it was heavy, there must have been a lot of work papers. She set the box down and grabbed a dusty chair, sitting down as she opened the box. She looked at a bunch of papers and Artimis picked some up, reading them, but realized they were just written down recipes.

"Odd." Artimis thought as she set them down and picked up some more. But the papers didn't catch her eye, what caught her eye was what was lying underneath them. Artimis set the papers down and pulled out a pair of leather pants. Artimis's eye grew wide as she looked at them, one thing racing through her mind.

_Work papers... Leather pants?... Oh my god, was my mum a stripper!..._ Artimis thought as she looked inside the pants, reading the tag and realized that they were men's pants.

"Oh, must be dad's from his wild school days... gonna move them over there." Artimis whispered as she set them down. She looked in the box to see a button up black shirt. She picked it up, knowing it was a man's, but knowing that the shoulders were too narrow for her dad, well at least her dad as she knew him, but hey, he could have been a scrawny kid. She put it with the pants and then looked into the box, finding a book. She picked it up and read the cover.

_My sixth year at Hogwarts... Party Party Party..._ Artimis read it and opened up the cover to look at the pictures of her mum, but she did not get what she expected.

-----------------------

Alexis stopped in the doorway of her own storeroom, scanning over the multitude of boxes, large and small, stacked in the small room, and she smiled. Opening boxes was always fun, that's why Alexis had put most everything she had stored in boxes. She remembered that she once put a box of cotton in here somewhere, just to see if she would find it sometime later by surprise.

She snickered as she walked towards them, seeing a few labeled _Clothes_. She took a leap and dove onto them, feeling them squish beneath her, but hearing nothing breaking.

"Hey Alexis, Draco's gonna have a good time getting this out. It's all the way in the back." Artimis yelled out from across the hall, and Alexis grunted back an acknowledgment, too preoccupied to answer. She stood and walked to a far corner of extra dusty boxes, moving a few aside and plopping in the midst of them, cross-legged. She looked around, reading labels.

_Shoes... schoolwork, hmm... books... Important Work Papers? _Alexis listed to herself. She saw the last pretty large box, pulling it up to her, it having a good weight on it.

"Work papers? When did Mum work?" She heard Artimis talk to herself, and Alexis looked toward the door quizzically.

"What'd you say?" Alexis asked, wondering if they both actually had similar boxes.

"Nothing, just mumbling." Artimis replied, and Alexis mumbled an 'okay' as she looked down at the taped up box curiously.

"Hmm... Maybe Mum's badge is in here..." Alexis mumbled to herself, tearing the tape off. She opened the box, looking down and seeing... clothes.

"Ookaayy..." Alexis spoke out, picking up a shirt, holding it up to look at. It was awfully big to be her mother's, knowing her Mum had been a small woman.

"Definitely not her uniform..." She mumbled, putting it aside and picking up another clothing item. Lifting them up, her eyes widened once she realized they were pants. Too big for her mother for one, men's pants as well. She shook her head, quickly setting them beside her. She found two more pairs, a little weirded out by now.

"Maybe they were MacNair's..." Alexis thought to herself, pulling out a sock.

"What the-" She asked herself quizzically, holding the sock with two fingers away from her.

"Mum had some weird fetishes, I swear..." Alexis mumbled, pushing aside another brown shirt and seeing something wrapped in paper. She picked it up, finding it light and flimsy. She carefully unwrapped the paper, pulling out a photo.

She studied it carefully, eyes widening in shock, recognizing some of the clothes in the box as the clothes on this particular person in the picture with her mother. This person, who was definitely _not_ her father, MacNair.

-----------------

Severus sat in the lounge, Remus sitting across from him giving him a smirk.

"So you came back Severus?" Remus asked slyly and Severus snorted at him.

"Only because I forgot something." He replied angrily and Remus smirked.

"That was?" He questioned and Severus glared at him.

"I forgot." Severus retorted and Remus leaned back snickering.

"How convin-" Remus was cut off as two loud female voices echoed panically from upstairs.

"SEVERUS!" Artimis was heard screaming.

"REMUS!" Alexis shouted down at them. Severus and Remus immediately jumped, and Remus took off at a run, rushing up the stairs as Severus quickly stalked up there. They reached the top floor and saw the storage room door open and Remus dashed in that direction. Severus followed him, wondering why he felt this air of dread around him. They moved into the hallway past the door to see Artimis and Alexis standing in the hallway. Suddenly the door was slammed closed behind them and Severus spun around to see a hand of shadow crawl back along the wall. Severus looked at Artimis and Alexis and they both seemed to be holding something in their arms, some kind of books.

"This way." Artimis hissed, walking into the open door beside her and Remus looked at Severus and gulped.

"Sev?" Remus whispered in a worried voice.

"What?" Severus asked cautiously as they watched Alexis follow Artimis into the room she had walked in, wondering what was going on.

"You do know what is in these rooms right?" Remus asked cautiously as they both began to walk forward.

"Not particularly, what is this, their torture chambers?" He asked curiously as they grew closer to the door. Severus felt a dread and knew something was wrong here.

"No, worse. Their mothers' things are up here." Remus informed him, adding to that dread.

"What!" Severus asked, looking back at the door closed behind them in a paranoid manner.

"Yeah." Remus stated as they came next to the door. Severus had to think quickly of a plan of escape if that was really why they were trapped up here.

"Damnit, lets just sit and listen." Severus sighed dejectedly at Remus and he nodded as they entered the room. Artimis was already sitting in a chair, her hand over her stomach, glaring. Alexis looked at them both in disdain and snarled, pointing to two chairs opposite Artimis.

"Sit." She barked and Remus moved over the chair quickly and Severus followed him sitting down. Alexis began pacing in front of them, grumbling and growling to herself, as Artimis seemed to be focusing on controlling her breathing. Severus knew at the moment that the girls knew something about both Remus and himself that they would never live down.

---------------------

Alexis stood in the middle of the hallway, rigid, arms crossed, as she glared toward the open storage room door, seeing Severus and Remus burst in. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at them, and she felt the caution and fear radiating off of them as they were commanded to enter Artimis's storage room. Alexis followed, still holding the picture, trying to keep back her anger, biding her time until she burst.

_They knew... they BOTH knew... more than knew, were _close_ to Mum..._

She spun on them, stabbing a finger at two chairs, snapping at them angrily. "Sit."

They quickly obeyed, swallowing nervously, Alexis reveling in the fear in their eyes, knowing they had much to be afraid of. She began pacing in front of them, trying to piece together sensible words for their comprehension that clearly expressed her frustration. She grumbled lowly to herself, to where only she could hear.

"They went to school with her... both of them... hung out together... went places together... didn't _bother_ telling me..."

She stopped, clenching her fists and closing her eyes, trying to keep a hold of her temper.

_Oh, fuck it..._ Alexis thought to herself, turning and lunging at the two men, having every intention of choking the life out of them. She felt hands clamp down on her arms, holding her in place while she struggled to jump at them, Remus and Severus both backing up in their chairs, watching her fearfully. Artimis yanked Alexis back, pushing her down into a chair and holding her there as Alexis calmed somewhat, still breathing raggedly, anger blazing in her eyes.

_Calm down... use anger to yell, not hurt... not yet anyways... _Alexis thought to herself, looking up and nodding at Artimis, who slowly let her go, going back to her seat, holding her stomach, looking a little strained.

"I can't be moving that quick Alexis..." Artimis spoke lowly, Alexis nodding apologetically. She stood back up, pacing once more, tapping the picture against her leg. Remus and Severus followed her movements carefully. Alexis stopped, turning to face them. She was quiet a moment, and then hissed lowly. "You two have a _lot _of explaining to do."

The two professors exchanged a look, and then gazed back up at her. She then lifted the picture, holding in front of their vision. They flinched at her quick movement, eyes scanning the picture, trapped looks in their eyes.

The best description of Remus's face was with eyes the size of dinner plates looking from a head the size of a saucer as he stared at the familiar picture of himself dipping back Vanessa Whyte, kissing her deeply.

Severus looked up at Alexis, asking quietly. "What do _I_ have to explain about this?"

Artimis snapped lowly, holding up the book she had found. "Oh, you have _plenty _to explain."

Severus's eyes widened as well, and he looked back down at the floor.

Alexis shook the picture once, asking Remus angrily. "Would you mind explaining this to me! Was this just a friend thing, or something more!"

Artimis spoke lowly. "Alexis, I saw the picture and that wasn't just some friend thing."

"Thank you Artimis. Remus? Any comments?" Alexis snapped, watching Remus expectantly.

"Um... um... um..." Remus stammered, not really knowing what to say at the moment.

"Oh, and with this, I found a few _items_. That might've belonged to you at some point in your life." Alexis added, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Um... Uh... I, um..." Remus stammered some more.

"Alexis, why don't you go get your, items in question. I have a few things I would like to say." Artimis interjected. Alexis glared between Remus and Severus, pointing at Remus first. "I am so not done with you yet." She pointed to Severus. "And I'm not _even_ gonna start with you yet."

She hissed, stalking out the door to her storage room, grumbling angrily. Remus looked like a man on death row, while Severus looked after Alexis with confusion before turning to face Artimis.

----------------------------------

Artimis watched as Alexis paced, feeling the anger rage with in her friend. Artimis sat calmly, hand over her stomach because this had upset her to the point that the baby now seemed upset and was kicking. Artimis saw Alexis leap for them and she jumped quickly, grabbing a hold of Alexis, keeping her from killing Severus and Remus. Alexis calmed after a moment and Artimis let her go; now feeling a little worse for moving so quickly. Artimis slowly let her go, going back to her seat, holding her stomach, feeling a little strained.

"I can't be moving that quick Alexis..." Artimis spoke lowly, almost in worry, as Alexis nodded apologetically and went back to her pacing. Artimis didn't even bother to listen to her friend's rantings, her eyes fixed on Severus in indignation.

_That bastard... All these years he's known me and he never told me he knew my mother on more than good terms... I know that's a hard topic to breach, but hell, he's known me for fourteen years..._ Artimis thought as Severus spoke up.

"What do I have to explain about this?" He asked Alexis and Artimis knew she was furious.

Artimis snapped lowly at him, menacingly holding up the book she had found.

"Oh, you have _plenty _to explain." She snarled and his eyes widened as he looked down at the floor. Artimis went back to thinking to herself as she half-listened to Alexis tear into her adopted father. She heard nothing but a bunch of 'ums' from him and she just could not take that much longer.

"Alexis, why don't you go get your items in question. I have a few things I would like to say." Artimis interjected swiftly and Alexis nodded at her and then turned to the professors, glaring as she warned that she was not done. Artimis watched her walk out and then stood in her fury, looking in satisfaction at the worried look on Severus's face.

"So, Severus, anything you would like to tell me about you and my dear mother?" She hissed in warning, feeling very, very, betrayed. He looked at her like a dear in headlights and she smirked evilly. She put her hands on the book's cover and opened it, flipping through a few pages until she found the one she wanted. She turned the book and held it in his face for him to see. He looked at the picture of him with Miranda lying in his arms sleeping as he kissed her forehead softly on a Slytherin couch and then looked at Artimis fearfully.

"Hmm..." He whispered as he gulped slightly, leaning back farther in his chair.

"Well? Anything you wanna tell me? Cause this could easily be mistaken as something it's not." She asked him and he looked away from her and back down at the floor. Just as he did that Alexis came into the room, dragging a box and grumbling lowly. She stood up straight and looked at Artimis oddly.

"Artimis, are you ok? You look really pale. What did that bastard say to you?" Alexis hissed, walking forward and looking between Severus and Artimis. Artimis shook her head and sat back down, knowing she needed to remain calm.

"I'm fine, just all this shock and stress feels like it's gonna throw me into early labor." Artimis replied and Alexis looked at her with concern.

"But your only just about six months pregnant." Alexis spoke and Artimis shook her head at her, looking back at Severus who surprisingly was assessing her with his eyes.

"So Alexis, who should we _make_ explain it first?" Artimis asked with anger and Alexis smirked down at her.

"I dunno. I am just trying to let this all sink in." Alexis replied looking at Severus and Remus looking at each other. Artimis nodded and thought for a minute, looking at the two of them.

_(Are you sure you're alright?... Could just kill them and then you can go rest...)_ Alexis asked Artimis mentally and Artimis shook her head at her.

"Not necessary. If you were to kill them, any knowledge of who you mother really was is lost with them." Artimis spoke, making sure they could hear her.

"Well, how about afterwards?" Alexis pleaded and Artimis shook her head.

"Don't think so dear." Artimis replied and Alexis pouted looking at them angrily.

"So, who's gonna spill first." Alexis hissed and Remus automatically pointed to Severus as Severus glared at him.

"Alexis, do you wanna know first or what?" Artimis questioned and Alexis shrugged at her.

"Nah, let's let Severus tell us what the hell this all means and then Remus can give us his story, which better be good." Alexis mused as she sat herself down in an old dusty chair, her eyes fixed on Severus.

"Well, Severus, what the hell went on between you and my mum? And you better tell me the truth." Artimis hissed and Severus looked at the ground.

--------------------

Severus thought to himself of what he was going to say. He could just lie to her, but also then again, not only would she prove him wrong, but also that would be disloyal to Miranda, something he had yet to be. He looked up at Artimis in all her fury, realizing that he was actually going have to talk about the events that changed his life all those years ago. He looked at Alexis, who was glaring at him.

"Well... Um..." He began but he couldn't seem to find the words to explain what was between himself and Miranda. "Oh bloody hell... You wanna know, fine. But your not gonna like it one bit." He snarled as he leaned back in his chair and drew in a breath.

"Originally I thought you mother was the cruelest woman in the world. She was cold, calculating, and very manipulative. But all that changed when I go to know her." Severus began and Artimis leaned forward, watching him intently.

"One day I was rather bored, so I went to watch the Slytherin Quidditch team practice, something that you were not allowed to do. Well practice had ended so I took off running, trying to leave before Captain Lestrange caught me. It had already been a bad day. Well your mum swoops up and pins me to the ground. Then as her teammates came following her, she made me get on her broom and she flew to the rooftop, for some unknown reason to me then. Then after a short argument, she flew us down to the courtyard and surprised the hell out of me. She kissed me and told me I was the densest kid she had ever met and then she ran away. That is how our relationship began." He spoke, forgetting to whom he was talking to until she spoke.

"Relationship? What kind of relationship?" Artimis inquired and Severus snapped his head up looking at her.

"Um... A relationship. You know damn well what I mean, like I was her boyfriend and she was my girlfriend." He snorted and Artimis gasped as she looked at him.

"She lied to me. She bloody lied to me." Artimis whispered and she looked back up at him.

"What happened to you two then, if you were dating?" Artimis questioned, wondering where her father fit into all of this.

"Well, Miranda and I grew very, fond, of each other over time. We were quite involved with each other, until Vanessa opened her damned mouth." Severus snarled and both Remus and Alexis glared at him.

"Her _damned _mouth? I'm gonna rip your _damned _head off if you say that again." Remus snarled at him and Severus glared at him with anger as Alexis drew back with the 'whoa' look.

"Well, let's be honest here Remus, if she hadn't had her damned vision that I was gonna kill Miranda in a act of passion, then Miranda and I would have gone on to live happily ever after. But _nooo_, Vanessa is a _seer_, she knows All, and she can't be Wrong. It didn't matter that I loved Miranda, no, all that mattered is that Vanessa said that and Vanessa is All Mighty." Severus yelled sarcastically, gesturing wildly with his hands at Remus and Remus drew back from him. Severus thought about what he said and then grimaced, knowing he had definitely said too much. He turned to look at Alexis who was seething as she looked at Artimis.

"A seer? You mean like 'into the beyond' crap? That would mean I was one too, wouldn't I? But I'm not..." Alexis protested and Artimis sighed, looking at her.

"Yes you are." Artimis replied and she then set the image of Alexis giving her prediction to Alexis who sat up ramrod straight.

"Whoa... YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Alexis yelled as she turned and looked at Remus, who winced.

"Alexis, calm down. Severus hasn't finished his story." Artimis spoke with menace and Severus winced a bit.

"Calm down! I'M A FREAKING SEER, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Alexis screeched and Artimis held her head, wincing a bit.

"Lexy, if you don't shut up I'm gonna knock you out." Artimis told her and Alexis glared at her and then her glare moved to Severus. Severus knew he would have to say more so he inhaled deeply.

"Well, what happened?" Artimis asked and Severus glared.

"Your father believed Vanessa so much, that he MADE me break her heart. He told me that he would not allow me to kill her and he threatened me till I made the biggest mistake ever, even bigger than coming back here last night." He spoke and Artimis looked at him with a sigh.

"So you and my mum, you two were just a school relationship. It never progressed into your adult lives. I can deal with that." Artimis asked him and he thought for a moment.

"Sure." He replied and she looked at him with a deadly gaze.

"It is not wise to lie to a pregnant woman with a newly acquired power." She hissed and he gulped, thinking quickly.

"Well, not exactly." He replied and she looked at him.

"What does 'not exactly' mean?" She questioned and he looked at her with a stern gaze.

"Just what I said, not exactly."

"Well then, you are going to tell me exactly what it did do then." Artimis hissed and Alexis piped in her own. "Yeah."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering that he had swore to himself that no one would ever know what ensued after school but for some weird reason, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was the time to speak things that no one but he and Miranda knew.

"Well, your mother and I... we met again and 'reacquainted' ourselves with each other, a little after your sister was born." Severus spoke lowly, and Artimis sighed.

"Reacquainted _how_?" Artimis questioned and he looked at her dead seriously and shook his head.

"You, of _all_ people, should know exactly what that means." He told her and she inhaled sharply as he looked back down at the floor.

"How long were you two seeing each other behind my father's back." She hissed in anger, as he had expected, and he just looked at the floor.

"Up until she died. I was with her that very day." He spoke dejectedly as if there were a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Severus, what the hell! What about the sanctity of marriage?" Remus questioned and Severus turned his anger on him.

"She was my soul mate, I was hers. Had we not been forced apart, we would have been married, you of all people should understand that feeling." Severus hissed as Remus and Remus looked away back at the ground.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Artimis asked and Severus thought to himself deeply about what he was about to say.

_She would kill me... But she may anyways..._ He thought as he looked up at her with a tinge of unease in his voice.

"Well, let's see, when your mother found out she was pregnant with Apollo, she went through this whole 'who's is it' dilemma until she and I finally tested and found that Apollo was truly Andres's son. After that we promised that were it ever to happen again, we would automatically assume it was Andres's child." Severus stated and in an instant Artimis was on her feet and in his face.

"What are you saying?" She asked, all the rage in her apparent in her now black eyes.

"You know what I am saying Artimis. I am not saying one way or another, just that your mother never checked." He told her and she shuddered as he saw the wheels turning in her head. He saw Alexis rush forward and pull Artimis back as Artimis stood and began to let shadows rush from her. He only felt a glimmer of the cold, but he saw the anger in Artimis and he doubted he would live past this day.

"Ok, enough trauma with Severus. Remus, why don't you tell me what the hell went on between me and _my_ mum and how come you never told me." Alexis asked as Severus watched Artimis sit in her chair, watching, as she seemed to have the whole world crumbling down around her. She looked so pale that he even worried about her, but she had asked and he had simply told her the truth. He looked at Remus as Remus sat up straight and looked at Alexis.


	36. Chapter 26 part 2 title wont fit

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 26 Part 2  
"..._Then shall the Secrets of the Mothers be revealed._"

The second part of the revelation chapter... maybe Alexis really is a seer... (hint: The titles were apart of her prophesy...)

* * *

Alexis sat still in her chair, listening to Severus pass on the events that had taken place in his own younger days with Miranda. She would never have expected that Severus had been that way with anyone, and with Miranda of all people. She listened intently, still surprised beyond reckoning. It was then Severus had decided to bring Alexis's mother into the picture.

"Well, Miranda and I grew very, fond of each other over time. We were quite involved with each other, until Vanessa opened her damned mouth." Severus snarled and both Remus and Alexis glared at him. What the hell did her Mum do to this bozo that caused his being a hardass? And what right did he think he had cursing her mother out!

But before Alexis could protest, Remus beat her to the punch. "Her _damned _mouth? I'm gonna rip your _damned _head off if you say that again." Remus snarled at him, receiving a glare from Severus as Alexis stared at Remus with surprise, hearing the venom in his words, wondering why he was this touchy about Vanessa.

"Well, let's be honest here Remus, if she hadn't had her damned vision that I was gonna kill Miranda in a act of passion, then Miranda and I would have gone on to live happily ever after. But _nooo_, Vanessa is a _seer_, she knows All she can't be Wrong. It didn't matter that I loved Miranda, no, all that mattered is that Vanessa said that and Vanessa is All Mighty." Severus yelled sarcastically at Remus and Remus drew back from him, looking angered and surprised at the same time. Alexis had to do a double take, running over in her mind what Severus had just said.

"A seer? You mean like that 'into the beyond' crap? That would mean I was one too, wouldn't I? But I'm not..." Alexis protested in unbelief. Was this yet another secret every wizarding adult she had ever known, that had gone to Hogwarts, kept from her?

"Yes you are." Artimis replied, locking eyes with Alexis and passing on the images of Alexis's prediction at the end of the final battle. Alexis's eyes widened and her breath just about stopped as she exclaimed, sitting straight in shock. "Whoa... YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Alexis yelled as she turned and looked at Remus with anger, who winced. He better, he knew all this, was her adopted _father_, and he still had never told her!

"Alexis, calm down. Severus hasn't finished his story." Artimis spoke with menace. Alexis looked to her with the same disbelieving stare, exclaiming almost frantically. "Calm down! I'M A FREAKING SEER, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Alexis screeched, surprised at Artimis's apparent disinterest, watching as Artimis held her head, wincing a bit.

"Lexy, if you don't shut up I'm gonna knock you out." Artimis told her and Alexis glared at her and then her glare moved to Severus, knowing he had known this as well. _Ooohhh, they will regret never telling me this shit..._ Alexis hissed to herself mentally, too shocked to reply to Artimis's threat.

Alexis sat in her seat, shocked speechless, listening to how Vanessa had apparently 'ruined' Severus's life, or so he thought. She glared at Remus now and then, who carefully avoided her gaze. When Severus admitted he had been with Miranda behind Andres back, Alexis's eyes widened with surprise. _Damn, this guy has even less morals than I ever thought..._ she thought to herself, shaking her head in disbelief, making her wonder exactly what Remus was going to try and explain to Alexis about his acquaintance with her own mother.

She saw Artimis standing, looking angered and menacing. Alexis stood as well, rushing up and pulling Artimis back to her seat, knowing that killing Severus at the moment wasn't a good idea, it might hurt the baby. Artimis sat, still fuming, and Alexis spoke quietly. "Ok, enough trauma with Severus. Remus, why don't you tell me what the hell went on between me and my mum and how come you never told me."

Alexis looked to Remus sternly, and Remus sat straighter, staring back. Alexis sat on the edge of her seat, watching him intently.

----------------------------------------------

Remus studied Alexis as he gathered his thoughts together on what he was actually going to say to her. He stopped a moment, mentally remarking how much Alexis reminded him of Vanessa in many different ways, feeling the familiar tug of sorrow and loneliness he felt whenever he did think about Vanessa, which was more often than he admitted. But, he had done good concealing it from all, even himself, one thing of which he was proud of. Well, it was time to spill.

"Alexis, I am sorry I never told you. But, I had no choice. Neither did Severus. Vanessa made us _swear_ we would never tell you what she was while you were in school, and I always kept my promises to her. Well, until now..."

He trailed off, shaking his head. Alexis watched him carefully.

"Why didn't she want you to tell me?"

Remus looked back up, explaining slowly. "Vanessa had always been weirded out by her power, and became terrified of them when they helped destroy Miranda and Severus's love life... her and Miranda were the best of friends, Vanessa never wanted to hurt her friends. Much like you." He said softly, Alexis meeting his gaze with curiosity as Remus continued.

"She was afraid that if _you_ were to have the Seer ability, you would be just as fearful, might even predict something that could hurt you yourself. She felt the only way to prevent this was to keep the fact that she was a Seer from you, hoping you wouldn't realize your ability and be afraid. Which in turn meant she had to keep the fact that she was a witch from you, or you would go digging into your ancestry. Something you would most likely do." He smiled smally as he explained, Alexis looking between him and Severus with slight surprise.

She looked a tad less angry, but only a tad as she spoke. "Okay. So it was her choice. Well, she's been dead for a good while now. And I've been out of school for a good while as well. I'm a woman now; I think it would've been safe to tell me. Instead of leaving me in the dark about who the hell I was and how I got these damn abilities and powers or whatever." Alexis scolded, Remus and Severus looking at the floor, Remus wincing slightly at mention of Vanessa's death. Artimis watched the two men sternly, listening intently as she sat in her chair.

Remus knew he should've told her as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts, but could never bring himself to say anything to Alexis, thinking she'd be better of just not knowing. Bad idea.

Alexis let it sink in for a moment, then spoke. "Well, that explains that somewhat better. But how do you explain this picture? Or these clothes? If I'm not mistaken, these pants are the same ones you wore in this picture." She sounded slightly disgusted.

Remus smiled, recalling tucked away memories. "Hmm... Waking up with Vanessa, I never knew what would be missing next." He spoke quietly, and Alexis's eyes widened.

"Huh! Waking up wi... oh my gosh, I do not want to know... but, I do... then again, I don't... but I want to..." Alexis argued hopelessly with herself.

Artimis sighed, yelling at her. "Well make up you're mind! I want to know... that's my vote..."

Alexis sighed, looking back up at Remus. "Fine... go on."

Remus nodded, remembering back to how it all started with Vanessa. "Well, I think I kind of always had a crush on Vanessa. She did too, she told me later, but wasn't ready for a steady relationship with anyone. She wasn't what you would call shy with the male population, she had her, numerous, flings. I admit, I wasn't shy either with the female population, but I always had my eye out for an opportunity with Vanessa."

He recalled sheepishly, Alexis listening with a slight look of disbelief on her features. Remus smirked and continued.

"Well, we flirted a lot, and I was going to make a move a lot earlier than I originally had planned, but had a problem. Sirius kind of had a crush on her the same time I did. Don't think he ever really got over it... all about how he saw her first... yeah right..." Remus grumbled, Artimis snickering slightly as Alexis shook her head.

"Well, me and Vanessa had gotten in some kind of argument one time, think over Sirius and James messing with Miranda or something, and well... I had to shut her up somehow. So I yanked her to me... and, kissed her. It surprised me as much as her, and I went to apologize and stuff, but she just grabbed me and kissed me back. Yeah... it was an interesting little argument..." Remus explained, Alexis shaking her head at him as Artimis smirked.

"Well... one thing led to another, and I ended up asking her out on the roof of Gryffindor Tower on the new moon."

"Did she know you were a werewolf?" Alexis asked quizzically.

"Not at the time. It took me a while to tell her, and then again, I never did. She followed me on the full moon one month, too curious for her own good..."

"Yep, you're definitely her daughter." Artimis snickered, and Alexis glared, turning back to listen to Remus.

"She followed me into the woods a bit, and got a nasty surprise. Sirius and James had to get her away, after I had jumped at her."

"You didn't bite her did you!" Alexis asked, eyes wide. Remus shook his head.

"No, she got away in time. But I thought she would hate me after that, and I was heartbroken, thinking she would never want to see me again. Turns out, she actually thought it was awesome. Also told us about the Shrieking Shack and that we should use that on the full moon." Remus explained admiringly, a vacant look in his eyes as he thought about Vanessa.

He shook his head, turning back to his story. "Both me and Vanessa never thought we were going to last as long as we did. Thinking we'd be together for a month tops. Month came and went, and we were pretty happy together, so we kept dating. Pretty soon she was all I could think about, never put a thought to us breaking up. Think she felt the same way, cause she stopped flirting with the other guys, actually almost kicking Sirius's ass because he wouldn't leave her alone. Kinda clued me in on thinking she felt the same way about me." Remus paused, his small smile suddenly vanishing, Alexis watching him carefully, intrigued by all of this.

"But then... we had an argument. Surprisingly over the same thing you and Miranda were fighting about Sev. I... didn't think I believed in her whole vision thing about Miranda dying because of Severus. Didn't really agree with her interfering with Severus and Miranda's relationship over her supposed 'vision'. One of my biggest mistakes. That woman could never let an argument go, not even for one night." He said angrily. Mostly at himself.

"That night happened to be the full moon. And once again, she followed me. She forgot it was the full moon, and she still wanted to argue. I tried to warn her, but it was too late. I... attacked her. I thought I would've recognized her enough in werewolf form by then to not go after her, she thought so too... but, I was angry..." Remus looked at the floor, face red as he swallowed painfully.

"What happened? Did you stop, or did she get away?" Alexis asked quietly, needing to know despite his obvious reluctance.

Remus looked up at her, explaining once again. "No, neither. During our relationship, I had been too blinded by Vanessa, that I didn't notice that someone else also had a crush on her the whole time we were together besides Sirius. He kinda got over her. I didn't care though. She was with me. That's all I cared about. Well, this guy had followed Vanessa when she decided to come after me the night of the argument. Turned out to be MacNair."

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise, and Remus continued. "I have to admit, if it hadn't been for him, I might've killed Vanessa. He showed up, saved her. Was her Knight in shining fucking armor..." Remus said with growing resentment, trying to keep control as his amber eyes blazed oddly. He looked up, eyes reddened as he continued.

"She never really forgave me for that night. Nor the argument. She ended up hooking up with MacNair. I, on the other hand, stayed single. Was still too in love with Vanessa still to look at any other chick in that light. Still was, and am, to this day." He said quietly.

Alexis sighed, shaking her head as all that slowly sunk into her mind. But, Remus wasn't finished. He studied Alexis carefully as she looked at the floor with the shock of it all, then added quietly. "There's one more thing though. You don't even know about Severus."

Severus looked at him in confusion as Remus smiled slightly, a flicker of tenderness on his features as he recalled. "Me and Vanessa actually kept in contact after we graduated from Hogwarts. Found out when she had... gotten married. Not in contact like you did though, Severus. I have at least _some _morals."

Severus glared, and Remus looked at Alexis. "You have to make me a promise Alexis before I tell you anything."

Artimis looked at Alexis warily as she commented. "I don't think you are in any position to be making any deals Remus..."

"Oh yes I am. If she doesn't, I will take this information to my grave. And that's that." Remus said matter of factly, and Alexis looked at Remus warily, nodding slowly.

"You have to promise me that you will not beat yourself up over this. You will not take the blame for _any_ of this. Understood?"

Alexis thought about it for a minute, and then nodded once again.

"Okay. It was your third year at Hogwarts, when I first came to teach, that Vanessa actually came to the school to talk to me."

Alexis's eyes widened and she went to say something, but Remus held up his hand to quiet her. "She came to tell me not to let you know anything of her. That was her first thing, but then we got to talking more. I realized how much I was still in love with her. But couldn't say anything to her. I found out that you were her daughter. That was our first meeting that year."

"You mean there were more?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Remus nodded, explaining. "It was about our third or fourth meeting, when we talked about more personal things. I found out that she hadn't been married to MacNair when she became pregnant with you. She never really intended to marry him. She didn't love him that much. But she was determined that her daughter would not be born and grow up without a real father, so it was more a convenience marriage than anything."

"WHAT! A convenience marriage!" Alexis exclaimed, looking shocked beyond reckoning. Remus nodded, smirking slightly, almost looking smug at that thought.

"Yeah. And after he had left to be one of Voldemort's minions, she divorced him with Dumbledore's help. So MacNair would never be able to take you away from her, legally that is. Surprised the hell out of me too." Remus spoke softly, watching Alexis carefully. She didn't move as she watched him with wide, unblinking eyes.

He decided to just keep going and get it over with. "We talked some more, and... She told me that she still had feelings for me, strong ones... and that maybe by the end of your third year, it would be time to explain you about who she really was and how I was involved with her. We were even planning... on getting back together at the end of that year."

Alexis almost fell out of her chair upon hearing that, but Artimis grabbed her arm and steadied her as Remus kept talking softly. "But, things didn't turn out that way. We all know what went on at the end of that year. When I found out that she was... gone, I knew I had to take care of you. I didn't trust anyone else with you... Till this day, I still think you should've been mine. You were supposed to be _my _daughter... not that asshole MacNair's..." Remus growled quietly, mostly to himself, clenching his fists. Alexis shook her head as she stared at Remus, trying to focus on just breathing at the moment.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment, everyone lost in the thoughts and memories that had been revealed that day. Artimis swallowed, shaking her head as she spoke in a quiet, wavering voice.

"I am in need of food. Then, I am going to _sleep_. I do not want to see _either_ of you for a while. Remus, I'm not as angry with you as with Severus, but both of you would be wise to stay out of my way. Understood?"

Severus and Remus kept their heads lowered, both nodding slightly, looking like two schoolboys. Artimis nodded, standing slowly and steadying herself with her hand on her chair.

"Good. I am leaving now. Alexis, come on." Artimis spoke, looking down at Alexis.

Alexis sat stiffly in her chair, eyes wide and unfocused as she breathed shallowly, oblivious to all. Artimis touched her shoulder gently, calling. "Alexis. Why don't you go lay down?..."

Alexis jumped slightly, looking up at her. She took a minute to remember where she was, and then nodded slowly. She stood carefully, but stumbled on weak knees, almost falling. Remus had quickly risen to his feet, grabbing her arm and steadying her with a concerned look. Alexis looked up at him and pulled away, letting Artimis lightly take her arm.

Both women stared hard at the men, Remus looking away sheepishly, Severus looking at the floor. Artimis shook her head, then slowly left, pulling Alexis gently with her, leaving the two men behind in the quiet dusty room.

Artimis lead Alexis carefully to her room once out of the storage rooms, opening the Tower doors for Alexis. Alexis stood in the doorway on wobbly legs for a minute, staring ahead with a dazed look. Artimis left her and made her way to the stairs, Alexis watching to make sure she got there. Artimis reached the first steps, stumbling, but catching herself on the railing. Artimis paused, and then slowly disappeared downstairs.

Alexis turned to her room, hesitantly entering and gently closing and locking the doors behind her. She looked at her bed with a lost look, and then stumbled to it. She crawled onto it, settling into the far most corner as thoughts and events swirled painfully in her mind. She pulled one light blanket over her, curling into a tight ball in the corner, then immediately passed out.

--------------------------------

Artimis stumbled down to her floor, her mind overloaded with information she wished she had been told years ago.

_So they didn't have a fairytale romance... They weren't each other's only love... My parents... They both... lied to me... what else is a lie then?..._ She thought in anger and confusion as she slowly walked to her room. She walked in the doors, feeling weak from all the stress and rage running through her. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace and as soon as she walked in he was up and at her side.

"What happened? Are you ok? " Draco asked as he put an arm under her elbow and steadied her clumsy walking, leading her to the bed.

"I'm just tired, and hungry, but I'm too tired to go downstairs." She mumbled, unwilling to tell Draco about the things she had just been told. He sat her on the bed and smiled at her, brushing her hair from her forehead and kissing it softly.

"How does a BLT sound?" He asked and Artimis was so thankful for him at the moment, not knowing what she would do in the next few seconds.

"Sounds good, but could we scrape the LT in the BLT?" She asked and he smirked, placing the back of his hand to her cheek.

"No problem. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you are sick." He asked her and she nodded, feeling a little color coming back to her face.

"It's just more pregnancy stuff. It takes a lot out of me." She lied and he nodded, walking out of the room, leaving Artimis alone to her thoughts again. She leaned back against her headboard and put her head in her hands, letting the tears she had been holding in. She sobbed there for a moment and then she heard the door open. She looked up to see Draco holding a plate of food and a tall glass of frosty orange juice. She smiled at him, wiping away the tears and he frowned as he crawled up into the bed with her, sitting next to her. He handed her the plate and she took it thankfully.

"Sweetheart, why were you crying?" He asked softly as she picked her bacon sandwich and took a small bite. She thought quickly of what to say to him.

"I just, I don't know. I just felt like crying." She told him and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her back she finished her sandwich and he took the plate, setting it on the bedside table.

"Draco?" She asked lowly, turning to look at him.

"What?" He asked and she looked him in the eyes.

"Would you cheat on me, I mean now that we are married and have said that we are faithful to only each other, would you cheat on me if you felt you love someone else more?" She asked him lowly and he looked at her with surprise.

"What?...No, honey... why would you ask that? Are you worried I'm cheating on you, is that why you are crying?" He asked in a near panic, pulling her to him. She tucked her head on his shoulder and cried as he kissed her head.

"No, when I said till death do us part, I meant it." He whispered and she smiled as she yawned mid cry.

"And you already said you were tired. Why don't you sleep and I'll be right here." He spoke as he laid her down on the bed, letting her go gently and Artimis smiled as he kissed her lips gently.

"I don't know what is going on, but I love you." He told her as he snuggled behind her, lying down. She smiled as she buried her head in her pillow and dozed off to a fitful sleep, trying to figure out how she had never seen through the lies.

---------------------------

Artimis was sleeping fitfully, a thought racing through her head.

_You could be his daughter... Your whole life, your name, it could be a lie..._ She heard her own voice echo through her brain as she tried to push the thoughts away. She tired to get everything off her mind, most especially Severus and his story. She tossed and turned, trying to stop the onslaught of thoughts that attacked her. Then a thought of her own pushed above the others.

_You are a Potion's master... There is a lab right downstairs... _She thought as she set up straight in her bed.

"That settles it." She spoke as she got out of bed, realizing that Draco must have changed her into her nightclothes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. She walked toward the door leading out of their room, intent on settling this once and for all. She walked to the door next to hers and didn't even bother to knock, walking in the room quietly as possible. She saw a form sleeping in the bed and quickly turned on the lights.

"Get up." She declared and Severus rolled over and looked at her warily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up with a resolved look in his eyes.

"You are not going to fight me, you are going to get up and follow me. Am I clear?" She told him and he looked at her and stood, nodding. He pulled his robe on, that he had obviously sent one of the house elves to go get from his house and she looked at him sternly.

"Do not make a noise." She hissed and she turned off the lights, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room. She moved quickly and surprisingly he followed an almost equal pace. She walked down the stairs carefully, her hand on the railing, steadying her in the darkness in which she could vaguely see in. She reached the bottom stair, Severus's footfalls a whisper to her own. She was crossing the foyer when something caught her foot and she felt herself careening for the stone floor. She put her one hand out to catch herself and surprisingly she felt Severus hoist her up before she hit the floor. She looked down at the floor, faintly seeing a body on the floor. She knelt down and saw a shade of red hair and drew her wand, whispering 'lumos'. The light whisked from her wand and she saw Ron sleeping on the floor in the middle of the foyer.

"I don't have time for this." She mumbled as she extinguished the light and trudged past the sleeping Ron to the stairs to the dungeon floor. She dragged Severus behind her as she went down them at a quickened speed, determined to lay the monster within her mind to rest with the only way she knew how, proof. She walked to her Lab and whispered her password lowly, seeing a light shine form down the hall, meaning Hermione was working late again. She opened the door and shoved Severus in; surprised that he had not fought her one bit the whole way down.

She turned on the lamps in her lab, the light glaring brightly into her night adjusted eyes. She blinked and then pointed to her desk, looking at Severus sternly.

"Sit." She told him and he walked over there and she was shocked at this.

"What, no argument, no telling me I can't boss you around. You just do what I say and shut up? What is your problem?" She asked him as she walked over to her cabinet.

"My problem? Nothing, I am just wondering if I get to pick my poison or if you're just going to make something up?" He replied sarcastically and she turned around to look at him oddly.

"What? Poison?" She questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, poison. Unless of course you plan on torture first?" He replied and she rubbed her forehead.

_He is such a moron... If I wanted to kill him, he would be dead... Or worse, in Azkaban..._ She thought she smirked.

"You really think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" She asked him, walking toward him, an unavoidable smirk on her face.

"Aren't you, why else would you drag me down here in the middle of the night?" He questioned and she laughed at him, walking past him to her cabinet. She just decided to ignore him till she needed him. She pulled down a few vials, looking at dates on them and grunting as she put them back. She stood up tall on her toes and reached in the back of the cabinet, pulling out the vial she wanted.

"Good lord, I really do need to start looking at these a bit more often." She told herself as she walked over to her station and pulling out a dish. She poured a bit of the liquid into the dish and snorted, looking to Severus.

"Come here, and no, I'm not going to poison you." She spoke, looking back at dish. He walked up besides her, looking over her shoulder curiously as she gabbed his hand quickly and grabbed a nearby dagger, drawing the blade quickly over his palm, holding it over the dish.

"God damnit, did you have to do that? You could have asked?" He yelped as she let his hand go and he back away a bit from her.

"I could have, but I didn't want to, now if you want to, you can go back to bed." She told him as she poured a bit more of the potion in a second dish. She wiped the dagger off, closing her eyes as she drew the other side of the blade across her own palm, letting it bleed a bit into the dish before she pulled it back to her chest.

"So you are doing what I thought you were doing?" He spoke lightly and she turned at him and glared slightly.

"If you mean I'm testing my parentage, then yes, I have to know." She snarled as she walked over to her desk and wrapping her hand, mentally counting the seconds the potion needed to sit before she could do the next step. She walked back over to her workstation and pulled out a bowl, setting it between the two dishes.

_Please, don't let them mix easily..._ She thought, knowing that if her blood mixed with his after it had been sitting in this potion, it would mean that they shared a blood link, meaning he could be her father. She was determined that the was not, so she had to find out. She pulled out another potion and poured it into the bowl. She pointed her wand at the dish with her blood and changed it color to a more blue color so she could make sure she was accurate. She picked up the two dishes and poured them in to the bowl, holding her breath, hoping in anger and fear that the damned potion didn't turn purple. She watched for moment and sighed in relief as she saw the to blood stay separate in the bowl, making two layers.

"Well?" She heard him ask and she turned around, smiling, feeling a weight lifted off of her chest.

"Well, Andres Callabella is my father, and I think I'm gonna pass out." She told him as she leaned on the counter, pouring the whole concoction into her work sink. She sighed once more and then began heading for the door.

"Come on." She told Severus and he followed her, an undecipherable look on his face. She closed the door behind her and she began walking up the stairs, heading to her room.

"Artimis, I'm sorry." Severus whispered from in front of her and she stopped mid-step.

"Whoa, did you just say you are sorry? For what?" She asked and he turned around to look at her.

"That you found out the way you did. I know for a fact that your mother would not have wanted me to tell you in such a fashion." He spoke lowly and Artimis sighed.

"I forgive you, but I'm still pissed off. So get outta my way." She told him as she pushed past him, that high of satisfaction being wiped away in an instant. She went up to her room and crawled into bed with Draco.

"Took you a long time to go to the bathroom." He mumbled and she smirked as she snuggled close to him, kissing him softly as she fell asleep happily in the knowledge that she was truly a Callabella.

----------------------------

Ron walked upstairs towards the third floor, wondering what Alexis and Artimis were doing, spending so much time in the storage rooms. Remus and Severus were up there too, so Ron was a little curious.

As he reached the second story, he saw Artimis closing the door behind her quickly. _Alexis should've been right behind her... either that or she's up in her room._ He thought to himself, feeling almost a bit nervous. Alexis had just recently found out she was a pureblood, which came as a shock to her. She might've found other things in her storage room that could've jolted her just as much.

He reached the third floor, seeing the Storage room's door open, and seeing the Tower door closed. He walked up to them and turned the handle, thinking she was in there. He pulled on the doors, but they wouldn't budge. He stopped, looking at the doors in confusion. He turned the handle once more, yanking on it. It still wouldn't open. He knew the only way the doors could've been locked was from the inside.

"Alexis? Are you in there? You okay?" Ron called through the closed doors a little worriedly. He knocked loudly on the door, but received no reply from within.

"Lexy, honey, open the doors. Are you alright?" Ron shouted again, listening intent. Still no answer. He pulled on the doors frantically, growing concerned. He knew she was in there, but why wouldn't she answer?

"Please let me in Alexis..." He called urgently, putting his foot on one side of the door, yanking on the handle with both hands. No luck. He heard footsteps behind him, and looked over his shoulder towards the Storage rooms, seeing Remus and Severus trudging out, looking down at the floor almost guiltily. Ron turned back to the stubborn doors, twisting the locked handles a bit angrily. He heard Remus speak softly. "Um, I don't think you want to go in there right now..."

Ron stopped what he was doing, hearing the tone of guilt in his voice. He turned slowly, eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion as he looked Remus over for a minute.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked softly. He knew he must've been crossing some boundaries talking to Remus like that, but when Alexis's well being came into play, he didn't care whom he was talking to.

Remus's eyes widened in surprise as he straightened, staring at Ron with slight disbelief. Severus looked between them, shaking his head as he backed up a few steps and mumbled quietly. "I'm not getting into this..."

Remus gave Ron a stern glare, as if to say 'Who-do-you-think-you-are'. Ron kept eye contact, gazing back equally stern, knowing that Remus had to have done something concerning Alexis.

"Remus, this is a good time to put your tail between your legs and run away." Severus mumbled quietly, watching Remus. Remus turned and glared at him, Severus just shaking his head, starting to walk away. Remus looked Ron up and down once more, and then followed Severus downstairs, grumbling to himself, as Ron stared after them in bewilderment.

Ron sighed, then turned and proceeded to pound on the doors to Alexis's room, intent on getting in and making sure she was alright. He jumped upon hearing a loud voice.

"Ron! What's with all the damn noise! Go to bed!" Hailey's voice shouted, and Ron turned and stared at her oddly, never having heard her yell before. She stood in her doorway, dressed in pajamas, looking half asleep. Aaron walked out of his room a moment later, stumbling in a half sleep.

"Wh... What's going on? Ron?" Aaron mumbled sleepily.

"Her doors are locked, and she won't open them. I dunno what's going on..." Ron explained quickly, turning back to the door and knocking loudly once again.

"Well, go sleep on the couch then! I would like to sleep, thank you." Hailey scolded, him, turning back into her room. Aaron watched her go, and then looked to Ron yanking on the handles.

"That's why I don't have a girlfriend. I don't have to worry about getting kicked out..." Aaron spoke sleepily, walking back into his room as well. Ron stepped away from the Tower doors, sighing. He was getting nowhere with this. He gave the doors one last concerned look, then slowly trudged back to the stairs, wondering what was going on with Alexis.

He made his way to the Foyer, but didn't feel like sleeping just yet. He started pacing in front of the stairs, wondering what Remus and Severus were doing in the storage rooms in the first place. They were in there the same time Artimis and Alexis were, but why?

Ron continued pacing, worried. _Remus made it sound like Alexis was angry... but I don't think Remus would actually do anything to her... She was looking for her mother's things... did Remus say something about her mother that could've riled her?_

That was the only reason Ron thought could've angered her enough to lock herself in her room. And not even let him in. He yawned, guessing he was more tired than he admitted. He stopped, debating whether to go sleep in the Living room or wait up for Alexis. He shrugged, taking a seat on the floor in front of the steps.

_I'll just rest here for a minute... I'll go up and see if she's alright in a little bit if she doesn't come down here for food or something... not too tired yet..._

Ron thought drowsily, leaning back against the bottom step and staring off into the darkness, waiting to hear footsteps. He yawned widely, eyes drooping tiredly. He shook his head roughly, determined to stay awake. He slouched against the stair, thinking to himself. _Well, no harm in getting a little comfortable..._ He leaned back against the stair, staring up at the ceiling. After a moment though, his eyes closed tiredly, and his worried mind calmed as he drifted off into deep sleep, oblivious to all.

------------------------

Artimis awoke in the morning, feeling so much better and she was so excited she decided to cook breakfast, well, what part of breakfast she could. She got up, leaving Draco sleeping soundly in their bed as she dressed quickly in some loose pants and a big shirt. She practically skipped downstairs in the twilight of the morning, making sure she missed Ron's sleeping form as she headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, I didn't think you'd be up." Hermione spoke as she and Hailey were just starting breakfast.

"I wanna help cook, Well at least something." She spoke chipperly and they both smiled at her and looked around.

"Well, how about the pancakes and waffles, do you think you are up to them?" Hailey asked and Artimis smiled, bouncing over to the counter and beginning to mix the pancakes.

"Why is she so happy?" Hermione whispered and Hailey smirked, shaking her head.

"It's a good pregnant day I guess." Hailey replied and Artimis snickered as she continued making breakfast. The three girls finished breakfast just in time and Hailey and Hermione went to go get everyone up while Artimis bounced around the dining room, setting the table with joy. She watched as everyone filed in, looking at Artimis like she was on drugs and she just smiled at them, even Severus, who sat down roughly in his chair. Alexis and Ron were the last ones to walk in, Alexis looking like she had been dragged behind a wagon a couple of times. Artimis smiled at her and Alexis sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you in a good mood for, or did I just have a really, really weird dream last night?" Alexis snorted, glaring at Severus and Remus and Artimis sighed.

"I'm in a good mood because I'm a Callabella." Artimis stated happily and Alexis looked at her like she was nuts for a moment before it dawned on Alexis in her eyes and she looked to Severus and then back to Artimis. Artimis snickered as Alexis sighed and sat down, acting like she had had good news from that as well.

_Why are you so relieved?_ Artimis asked Alexis mentally.

_(Because that...)_ Alexis pointed to Severus and then continued. _(...Is not my uncle... or any other relation to me... Its bad enough I'm Malfoy's sister in law...)_ Alexis mentally complained and Artimis giggled as she went to her chair. The rest of breakfast was quiet, except the fact that Artimis would start humming every now and then.

--------------------------------------------------

Alexis awoke in her bed, feeling stiff from her curled position all night and feeling almost just as tired as she had been when she fell asleep. She tried not to think on any of the events that had taken place the night before; at first hoping they were all just a bad dream. But they were as clear to her as if she had just heard it all.

She sat up, stretching painfully as she looked around her room; yawning and finding it empty besides her. She was starting to find it weird when she didn't wake up to Ron beside her.

She trudged to her bathroom, finding out that she was still in the clothes from the night before. She hoped a shower would help cure her off her stiffness and wake her up a bit. She turned on the hot water, sitting in the shower and hoping the jets of water would wash away all the thoughts running through her mind.

She finished her shower and got dressed, guessing that breakfast should've been made by then. She exited her Tower, finding that she had locked the doors last night. Probably the reason Ron wasn't in bed. Then again, she didn't feel like talking to anyone last night.

She trudged wearily downstairs, seriously debating if she should've just stayed in bed this morning, not really up to facing Remus and Severus this morning. As she reached the last flight of steps, she looked down upon Ron lying sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs, fast asleep and snoring gently. She shook her head in confusion, walking down to him softly as she smirked.

She stopped above his head, smiling down at his peaceful features. She gently nudged him with her bare foot, hoping to wake him gently. Ron started with surprise, scrambling to a sitting position as he looked around in an unfocused daze.

"Who... what, It wasn't my fault... oh... good morning!" Ron mumbled, looking up and seeing Alexis staring down at him in confusion. He smiled up at her, and she smirked slightly. He saw her wearied and slightly stressed expression and frowned slightly, getting to his feet.

"Are you okay? I couldn't get into your room last night, you wouldn't answer either..." Ron asked quietly. Alexis looked at the floor as she replied.

"Sorry I worried you, forgot I locked the doors when I fell asleep. I really didn't want to talk to anyone last night... I was having a... bad night." She finished quietly, not wanting to say anything about last night's conversations.

Ron touched her cheek gently, and she looked up at him as he asked curiously. "Why were you having a bad night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alexis said shortly. Ron sighed, nodding as he pulled her to him, hugging her tenderly. He spoke quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Will you ever talk to me about it?"

"... Eventually. But not today. I don't want to think about it right now." She replied in a muffled voice, hugging him tightly. He nodded, hugging her tightly back, then pushing her back a bit and kissing her, easing her mind a little more. He pulled away and smiled, and she sighed, looking up at him with slight adoration.

Together they walked into the Dining room for breakfast, Alexis frowning upon seeing Severus sitting quietly in his seat. _He's not dead yet?... hmm..._

She followed Ron to her seat, raising an eyebrow at Artimis as she grinned at her. _He's still alive, and she seems happy about it... I bet he drugged her..._

"What the hell are you in a good mood for, or did I just have a really, really weird dream last night?" Alexis snorted at her, knowing she herself was far from being joyful, giving Remus and Severus a glare, seeing them both carefully avoid her gaze as she sat down in her chair.

"I'm in a good mood because I'm a Callabella." Artimis declared proudly. Alexis stared at her. _Well, no shit Sherlock... oh, wait... when Severus said... dude!_

Alexis thought, remembering why Artimis had doubted her parentage in the first place. She looked at Severus; surprised he had agreed to let Artimis test him and herself. Alexis felt a tinge of relief, one small issue on her pile of troubles being lifted.

_Why are you so relieved?_ Artimis asked Alexis mentally, and she smirked.

_(Because that...)_ Alexis pointed to Severus in slight disgust, and then continued. _(...Is not my uncle... or any other relation to me... Its bad enough I'm Malfoy's sister in law...)_ Alexis mentally complained, seeing Severus gaze at her in slight confusion. Alexis glared, and Severus quickly looked away, Alexis smirking. She heard Artimis giggle, then turned to fill her plate, intending to ignore Remus and Severus for the duration of the meal until she was eased enough to even look at them normally.


	37. Bored Turned Bad

**Seven Years Later...  
**Chapter 27  
"Bored Turned Bad"

**Author's Notes:** This is the product of a song by Nickleback from Silver Side up. If you have it, it's the first song. This is where we see that everyone is human, and with that we all have breaking points. Enjoy and the next update will be next Tuesday….

* * *

**One Month Later...** After a few days of complete disdain from Alexis, she eventually completely forgave Remus, their relationship actually going back to being better the it once was now that Remus could share with Alexis stories of her mother when she was young. Severus and Alexis on the other hand, built up a semblance of their 'I hate you' relationship, but she would at least talk to him in some fashion. Artimis hadn't quite gotten over the shock of all the information and that on top of her pregnancy state of mind, hadn't made her all to easy on Severus. She at least had semi-decent conversations and she had stopped trying to kill him. Severus had been back to Hogwarts, the new school year having begun, but the Minister of Magic declared a holiday, so school was closed. It was a very boring day at Manor Dela Loyalty, everyone having the day off for the holiday. In their boredom, the Manor occupants congregated in the lounge, for what the thought would be an uneventful afternoon...

_(A/N: DUN DUN DUN... sorry had to)_

-----------------------------------------

Artimis stood next to Draco, Hailey on her other side, as Hermione was busy talking to her stomach as Remus held back the laughter at her growing anger.

"You just keep giving your mummy indigestion, don't you?" Hermione talked in a baby voice to her stomach and Artimis just bit her tongue even though this was the fifth time this afternoon that Hermione had taken to having a conversation with her stomach.

"So, Artimis, how have you been feeling, has the morning sickness subsided?" Hailey asked and Artimis looked at her, glad for a distraction. She had been going nuts with everyone else working and her being on maternity leave.

"Yeah, mostly anyways. I still get sick thinking of salads, though." Artimis replied and Hailey rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"That should subside a little after you have the baby. When are you due again?" Hailey asked and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"December 27th, or around there, Dr. Garnet." Artimis replied and Hailey smiled brightly.

"One more test, one more, and I will be a licensed doctor. I could even get a job at St. Mungo's working on the cutting edge... Oh that's gonna be great..." Hailey spieled, mostly to herself and Artimis growled as Hermione began to rub her now larger belly.

"Mione, please, lay off the baby." Artimis pleaded and Hermione stood tall, blushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just, so cool. You have another life in you. It must feel amazing." Hermione declared and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I love the indigestion, vomiting and soreness. I most especially love the constant gaining of weight and my feet swelling up." Artimis replied sarcastically and Draco looked at her with a smirk. Artimis went to say something to him, but she felt a wave of anger and turned to look at its general direction. Alexis was sitting next to Severus, her mouth going a mile a minute and she saw him with a look of anger on his face. She turned to Hailey and whined.

"Why do I have to be so empathic when I'm pregnant? It's bad enough I have to feel my shit as well as everyone else's." Artimis complained and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as Hailey rolled her eyes and Hermione was trying to get Remus to talk to Artimis's stomach, which he was not going to do, much to Artimis's relief.

-------------------------------------------

Alexis lay sprawled out on one couch of the Living room, listening to everyone else's conversations, snickering at hearing Hermione 'talking' to the baby. She knew Artimis was getting pretty annoyed by it, and was waiting for her to snap at Hermione. She listened for a few more minutes, but getting bored with all the polite talk real quick.

She rolled off of the couch, looking around the room and seeing most all the guys huddled around a far corner. Cocking her head in curiousness, she got up and strolled over to them. She scooted up beside Ron, who was sitting and watching his brothers, Fred and George, calling out bets. The Twins had four cups on a table, spinning them around and taking bets from the other guys about under which cup was a coin hidden.

Alexis sat on the armrest of Ron's seat, and he snaked an arm around her waist as they watched as Harry lost two galleons to the Twins in three rounds. After a minute of close examination, Alexis saw that Fred was slipping the coin into his hand every time they switched the cups and took bets.

She smirked at their ploy, leaning in and whispering in Ron's ear. "Don't bet any money. Trust me."

Ron smirked up at her. "Okay... sure..."

Alexis nodded smugly, watching as Crabbe and Goyle relentlessly betted sickle after sickle, bent on guessing where that damn coin was. Alexis snickered at them, and then saw Goyle frown. The large man leaned forward in his seat and growled.

Hold on a minute, I know what you're up to..."

Fred and George stared at him wide eyed.

"Up to? Come now Goyle..." Fred scolded lightly.

"Don't know what you're talking about..." George added, looking back down at the cups.

"No tricks but the one you see." Fred commented, smirking.

Goyle narrowed his eyes and stood. "Yeah, I'm sure... little cheat."

He reached forward and grabbed Fred's collar, pulling the lanky man forward a bit. George backed away, looking nervous.

"I saw your little scheme... and I want my money back!"

Fred swallowed, smiling nervously. "S, sorry. No refunds."

Goyle yanked him over the table as George laughed, but he was immediately pinned by Harry. Ron laughed as he watched his brothers get looted out of all their earnings and Alexis smirked, but quickly losing interest. She stood, looking around the room once more. She grinned slyly at seeing Severus sitting calmly on another couch, reading a book and keeping to himself.

_Hmm... Well, I'm bored, and Severus is boring... so why not spice things up a bit..._ Alexis thought mischievously to herself as she nonchalantly strolled up to the couch, Severus not even sparing her a glance. She looked around distractedly, and then plopped down next to him, seeing his attention flicker to her, and then quickly going back to his book.

Alexis folded her hands in her lap, whistling distractedly. After a moment of silence, Alexis leaned in slightly, looking down at his book like she was interested. She whispered quietly. "Hi Severus."

Severus paused in his reading, but didn't look up at her, as he spoke, none too pleasantly. "Hello."

Alexis smiled, staring over his shoulder at his book as she asked childishly. "Whatcha doin'?"

Severus sighed and answered slowly. "Reading."

"Oh. That's cool..." Alexis answered, nodding. Severus shifted slightly, moving an inch or two away from her in annoyance. Alexis merely scooted after him. "Hey Severus... I want to ask you a few questions."

Severus's eyes stopped following the words on his book, though he pretended that he wasn't really listening. But Alexis knew she had at least some of his attention as she took a breath and started. "Okay. What was the deal with you and Miranda? I mean, did you ever think about anyone else besides just you? I mean, come on, she had kids..."

"Shut up." Severus growled, cutting her off. Alexis smirked, now knowing she had his full attention, or as much as she was going to get.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that bother you?" Alexis asked in mock concern. Severus, still staring hard at his book, which he had stopped, reading but still kept open, snapped. "Yes."

"Oh. Good." Alexis quipped, smirking at seeing Severus closing his eyes in irritation.

"Well, was it 'Oh Severus, you're back. And I don't love Andres anymore' that she said, or did you actually have to talk her into it?"

"Whyte, shut up or you're not going to like me." Severus growled angrily, eyes blazing oddly. Alexis smirked as she replied matter of factly.

"I already know I don't like you. What gets me is that Miranda liked you... actually I don't see how anyone could really like you like that..." Alexis continued on mercilessly, not realizing how hard her words were hitting.

"I'm warning you. _Shut up_." Severus hissed in a low, angry voice, one Alexis didn't remember hearing since she had been in school. She just shrugged, still not satisfied at his annoyance level, thinking she could dig into him a little further before she reached his snapping point.

"From what I heard from Artimis about her mum, Miranda was popular, pretty, smart, blah blah blah. So why in the hell would she fall for someone like you? Don't think she had good taste in guys..." Alexis rambled, seeing Severus close his book and put it aside.

He finally turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed angrily as he growled. "Go to hell."

Alexis's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stood, fists clenched as he started to walk away. Alexis stood, following him a few steps as she asked.

"You know... It really makes me wonder though... Cause the affair is not all your fault... What kind of a person was Miranda to just cheat on her loving husband of so many years with you... I mean think about it... I've seen pictures of Andres when he was younger, and well, you still look the same. Andres, was at least attractive. What kind of morals did Miranda have to leave him to go have a 'fling' with you..."

"I said shut up!" Severus yelled aloud with rage, spinning around, hand raised. Alexis froze and her eyes widened as she watched him spin towards her, all of a sudden being backhanded hard on the side of her face. She yelped slightly as the force of his hand sent her stumbling and she fell to the floor, tears brought to her eyes by the sharp slap. Her face stung sharply as she sat on the floor, holding herself up on her hands as she stared at the ground in numb shock, breathing shallowly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, one reddening brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been sitting on the couch, trying to read a book in the clamor that was daily life in the Manor. Severus had tried to go home once again, but soon realized that a part of him, _needed_ to be there. He relaxed in the couch, actually used to the noise as he focused on the pages before him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement to his side and glanced carefully to see Alexis plopping down next to him. He was slightly surprised at this; she had been doing her best to stay away from him. The look on her face told him one thing, she was bored and he was her next victim. She sat down next to him, whistling in an attempt to gain his attention. He ignored her, going back to his book. After a moment of silence, Alexis leaned in slightly, looking down at his book over his shoulder like she was pretending to be interested. He rolled his eyes as she whispered quietly at him.

"Hi Severus." She stated in her annoying tone of voice. He had learn that it was just better to answer her then to ignore her, ignoring her only made her worse. Severus paused in his reading, but didn't look up at her, as he spoke, none too pleasantly, trying to give her the hint that he didn't want to talk to her. "Hello."

He sat there a moment, with her practically at his face, looking over his shoulder and then she spoke in her well known childish tone.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Severus sighed, knowing this was going to take a while and answered slowly in hopes of deterring her. "Reading."

"Oh. That's cool..." She told him, nodding. He could feel her short hair hitting him as she nodded and he shifted, moving away from her in irritation. Not getting the hint of his need and want for personal space, Alexis merely scooted after him, speaking to him again. "Hey Severus... I want to ask you a few questions."

Severus's eyes stopped following the words on his book, though he pretended that he wasn't really listening, that would just make her talk more.

_Doesn't she ever just once give up?... Hmm... Must be a Whyte thing..._ He mused to himself, feeling annoyed, but not enough that he was going to leave, yet. Then she took a deep breath and he knew it had started.

"Okay. What was the deal with you and Miranda? I mean, did you ever think about anyone else besides just you? I mean, come on, she had kids..." Alexis spoke and Severus's mind froze as he processed what she had just asked him.

_That pretentious little... Breathe Severus... She is just trying to get a reaction..._ He told himself as he kept it cool on the outside.

"Shut up." Severus growled a warning, cutting her off before she could say more. He saw her smirk and he glanced around to see if anyone else was listening to them. Thankfully everyone else was too involved in their own conversation to hear Alexis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that bother you?" Alexis asked him in mock concern. Severus continued to glare at his book, wish it were some way Alexis and she that she would just shut up.

"Yes." He hissed in anger, venom dripping from that word.

"Oh. Good." Alexis quipped at him. Severus closed his eyes, knowing that he had just given her the ok to torture him. She inhaled again and angered him more.

"Well, was it 'Oh Severus, you're back. And I don't love Andres anymore' that she said, or did you actually have to talk her into it?"

"Whyte, shut up or you're not going to like me." Severus growled angrily, feeling a bit of his blood boil like it hadn't done since school.

Alexis smirked at him as she replied matter of factly, only adding to his rage. "I already know I don't like you. What gets me is that Miranda liked you... actually I don't see how anyone could really like you like that..." Alexis continued on with her torment, hitting Severus's only hot button. Severus could feel that if she kept on he was going to lose his temper like he hadn't lost it in years.

"I'm warning you. _Shut up_." Severus hissed in a low, angry voice, trying his best from raising his voice and letting the whole room know what Alexis was doing to him. He saw her shrug nonchalantly and he tightened his grip on the book he was holding, trying his best to just block her out. But she just didn't know when it was in her best interest to quit.

"From what I heard from Artimis about her mum, Miranda was popular, pretty, smart, blah blah blah. So why in the hell would she fall for someone like you? Don't think she had good taste in guys..." Alexis rambled on at him and in his utter rage he closed his book, none too softly, and placed it aside.

_I will not sit here while she mocks the only woman I ever loved..._ He thought to himself as he prepared to just get up and walk away, before he did or said something he would regret.

He finally turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed angrily as he growled at her in his fury. "Go to hell."

He saw her back up a bit in surprise and her eyes widened as he got up, containing his anger in his clenched fists as he started to walk away. He heard her get up and cursed himself mentally, knowing she wasn't giving up till she made him blow.

"You know... It really makes me wonder though... Cause the affair is not all your fault... What kind of a person was Miranda to just cheat on her loving husband of so many years with you... I mean think about it... I've seen pictures of Andres when he was younger, and well, you still look the same. Andres, was at least attractive. What kind of morals did Miranda have to leave him to go have a 'fling' with you..." She spoke and before Severus knew what he was doing he growled at her, Alexis having said the wrong damn thing, questioning the morality of Miranda in front of him.

"I said shut up!" Severus yelled aloud with rage, spinning around, his hand raised. He saw her freeze and her eyes grew wide as he spun toward her, backhanding her across the face and sending her to the floor. He heard her yelp as she thudded to the ground, but he had just had enough. Then, as he watched tears run down her cheeks, one reddened from where he had hit her, a realization hit him.

_What have I done?..._

-----------------------------------

Artimis had been getting thoroughly irritated with the constant rubbing of her protruding stomach, and was thinking about having a ham sandwich for lunch when she heard a loud yell.

"I said shut up!" Severus yelled aloud with rage, and Artimis turned to see him spinning around, his hand raised at Alexis. She watched as he backhanded her hard and she fell to the floor from the sheer force of it. The room silenced and Artimis saw Remus and Ron beginning to move but she moved first. Not heeding her pregnant state or anything else she rushed forward, leaping on Severus, making him thud to the ground under her. NO one hit Alexis, no one at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled at him, him looking at her in a shocked stupor. She saw Crabbe holding Ron in a headlock and Goyle was right next to Remus, watching him as Remus watched Artimis. To her surprise, Hermione had to hold Hailey back; she was mumbling something in German that nobody really understood.

Artimis turned back, looking at Severus, who seemed to be in his own world. She watched as Alexis got up and stumbled out of the room, herself in a shock.

"What the hell is your problem? Who do you think you are, hitting her?" Artimis yelled, shaking him a bit and he just ignored her.

_Fine... I do this the hard way..._ She thought as she lifted herself up off of him, with the assistance of Draco, who was daring Snape to do something to her. She got to her feet, feeling very, very lightheaded. She shook Draco off and in a very low, very scary voice she barked an order.

"All of you, _out_." She demanded and Draco looked at her like she was nuts.

"I'm not leaving you in here with him after he just did that." Draco told her and she looked at him, letting him glimpse the shadows covering her irises.

"Oh...Alright, guys, lets go?" Draco spoke hesitantly, and everyone looked at him like he was nuts. Artimis watched as Severus got up to a sitting position, his head in his hands, looking at no one. Artimis waited till everyone left the room, the door closing loudly as Aaron closed it, Hermione dragging the still cursing-cursing Hailey out. Artimis sat on the couch facing Severus, who looked to her very child-like at the moment.

"Felt good didn't it?" She spoke lowly and he didn't answer her. She had learned a long time ago from her father how to give a man who had just a woman guilt trip and that was just what she was doing.

"Must make you feel like a big man, hitting a woman? Right?" She hissed lowly and he looked up at her in frustration.

"What are you going to do, hit me too? That will make you feel _really_ powerful, won't it, hitting a pregnant woman?" She snarled at him with total disgust and he looked back down at the floor.

"You should feel like king of the world now right? " She decided, digging into him.

"Artimis, I feel like shit, if that's what you wanted to hear well then there it is." He spoke lowly, his hair hanging over his face.

"Oh, now why would _you_ feel like shit?" She quipped, a small smirk on her face, knowing she was getting the point across. He didn't answer her.

"You know, I believe you feel like shit and you should." She told him and he grunted.

"You know what you are going to do. You are going to apologize to her, and you better mean it. If you don't, well, then I think it's time you went home. I do not allow that in my house. Then you are going to apologize to Remus and Ron, who are probably going to try to kill you for hitting her. Oh, and apologizing to me, for making me compromise myself in my state by jumping on you, would be a good idea too." She told him and he looked up at her, and she could see a glimmer of true sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, and I hope you didn't hurt yourself or the baby." He spoke softly and then he stood, walking out of the room slowly, almost as if he were lost. Artimis got up and followed him out of the room, seeing everyone else standing outside the door and having cleared a path for Severus. Artimis heard angry yelling and saw Hailey shout angrily in German at Severus, pointing at him as she tried to scramble out of Hermione and Aaron's reach. Fred rushed up with a pan and Hermione snatched it, whacking Hailey in the back of the head, making her plummet silently to the floor.

Aaron looked shell shocked as everyone looked at him.

"You don't wanna know what she told him." He whispered and Artimis nodded her head that she did.

"Well, it started out with her tearing his spleen out and feeding it to him on a red hot spike. Then she told him she was going to skin him alive, with a butter knife and a lighter. Then she was going to cut his hand off and put it on her mantle. It was a disturbing picture." He spoke lowly, looking at Hailey with worry.

"Is she ok?" He asked worriedly and Fred nodded, patting Aaron on the shoulder.

"She's fine, she just grew some balls." Fred told him and Aaron rolled his eyes, kneeling down beside Hailey, checking her head. Artimis looked up the stairs, seeing Severus sweeping up to the third floor, where Alexis was sure to be.

"She better accept it. You only get one chance to hurt Alexis, after that, I kill you." Artimis mumbled as she walked back into the lounge, sitting roughly to catch her breath for a moment.

----------------

Alexis stared at the ground in pained shock, trying to register through her numb mind what had just happened. She saw Severus hit the ground beside her, but didn't really acknowledge that fact. She didn't, couldn't, acknowledge anything at the moment.

She tried to comprehend what went on as she sat weakly on the floor.

_He... he just hit me... Severus hit me... and, it hurt..._

She thought numbly to herself, feeling her tears cool her stinging cheek, trying to discern this new feeling. A guy had never actually hit her. Yeah, she had been pounded numerous times by Deatheaters, but they weren't considered human in her perspective, and they had all eventually been either killed or at least knocked out afterwards.

For once, someone she knew most her life, tolerated, lived with, had hurt her, and of his own free will. This was something new to her, something she did not like in the least bit.

Alexis heard yelling, recognizing it as Artimis, but couldn't discern it, nor did she want to. She tensed, all of a sudden feeling cramped and vulnerable. She needed to get away from this place, some safe haven where she could sit in and tune out the world. She stumbled to her feet, a few tears still falling as she stood shakily, touching her tender cheek. She looked around in a vacant daze at the people watching her, and then slowly left the Living room, a path being cleared for her.

Alexis made it to the stairs, walking up them slowly as she kept a tight grip on the railing, willing her legs to hold out long enough for her to make it to the Tower, her haven. She found her way to her room, entering the Tower and softly closing the doors behind her, locking them tight.

She took two steps and her knees gave way, herself crumpling to a kneeling position in the middle of her room, staring at the floor in confusion as she touched her stinging cheek. She summoned a small hand mirror to her, looking at her tear stained expression. She traced the outline of the handprint on her face with soft fingers, and mumbled aloud in fascination.

"He hit me... _hard_. And it _hurt_. My ears are ringing... And I don't even know what for..."

She set down the mirror slowly, shaking her head.

"Am I suppose to do something now? ... Do I go kick his ass? ... Or... I don't know! I'll, just sit here. I won't have to decide, or look at him. Or anyone for that matter..." She said softly to herself, feeling relieved by her choice. She was too nervous to talk to anyone, which also confused her. Alexis never was nervous about talking about stuff... nor had she ever really turned down a good chance to tear someone apart. But for once, Alexis was too paranoid to try.

She sat in the middle of the floor for a few silent minutes, feeling eased by the quiet and solitude. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, and Alexis jumped, looking around in a slight panic. Her first thought was that it was Artimis.

Alexis rose slowly to her feet, mumbling quietly to herself. "Good, it's Artimis. I need a hug..."

She walked to the door, unlocking it and pushing the doors open. But who she saw was not her friend and sister.

Alexis's eyes widened in slight fear as she took two steps back, even flinched slightly as she gazed up at Severus standing in her doorway, a look of slight surprise on his face as he watched her actions. Alexis swallowed, looking around nervously, for one scary moment, feeling like the prey instead of the predator.

--------------------------

Severus stood in shock as he looked at Alexis on the floor, crumpled at his feet. For a brief second, hitting her had felt good, right, like he had some reason to, but now, with her on the floor, crying, he felt like the worst human being on the planet. He felt something inside him cringe at the sight and before he could move or speak a forty pounds heavier Artimis who was angry beyond belief leaped him upon. They fell to the floor and Severus landed on his back, his breath stolen from him as Artimis landed on her knees above him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled at him, and he just looked up at her in a shocked stupor.

_I just hit a woman... I just fucking hit Alexis..._ He thought as he felt Artimis kneeling on him, forcibly shaking him in her anger. He watched as Alexis stumbled out in her own stupor and he felt guilty as hell.

"What the hell is your problem? Who do you think you are, hitting her?" He heard her yelling at him as she shook him, but he couldn't even speak in his shock. He felt her lifting herself to her feet and saw Draco giving him a daring glare, as if he thought Severus had intentions of harming Artimis. He watched her as she shook Draco off and in a very low, very scary voice she barked an order to the rest of the household.

"All of you, _out_." She demanded and Draco looked at her like she was nuts. Severus just sighed lowly, knowing that he had just committed the worst crime in the Manor. If Artimis was protective of anyone, it was Alexis, and she had just recently stopped trying to kill him. He figured she wouldn't have to try this time, she would succeed.

"I'm not leaving you in here with him after he just did that." Draco told Artimis and Severus just lay there in his stupor, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next. He heard everything going on around him as the angry mob left but he didn't care to listen, to involved in his own mind. He sat up, crossing his legs and placing his head in his hands, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He heard Artimis sigh as she sat down on the couch and Severus just braced for the onslaught of anger.

"Felt good, didn't it?" He heard her speak lowly to him and he shook his head minutely.

_Felt good?... Yea, for half a second... She didn't deserve that... Even if she is a pain in the ass..._ He thought as Artimis opened her mouth again, hissing dangerously.

"Must make you feel like a big man, hitting a woman? Right?" He heard her and he looked up at her with pure frustration.

"What are you going to do, hit me too? That will make you feel _really_ powerful, won't it, hitting a pregnant woman?" She snarled at him with total disgust and he looked back down at the floor, feeling as if his mother, which hadn't happened in many, many years, was scolding him.

_Why did I hit her... _He questioned himself relentlessly.

"You should feel like king of the world now right?" She declared to him, and he decided that if he didn't speak up she was just going to keep going on.

"Artimis, I feel like shit, if that's what you wanted to hear well then there it is." He admitted with regret lacing his voice, his head hanging low.

"Oh, now why would _you_ feel like shit?" She asked him, really laying into him. He didn't answer her.

"You know, I believe you do feel like shit and you should." She told him and he grunted.

_Well, I'm glad you believe me, even if you are being sarcastic... But how will I ever look at Alexis again without feeling guilty..._ He thought as Artimis began to give him instructions, answering his question.

"You know what you are going to do. You are going to apologize to her, and you better mean it. If you don't, well, then I think it's time you went home. I do not allow that in my house. Then you are going to apologize to Remus and Ron, who are probably going to try to kill you for hitting her. Oh, and apologizing to me, for making me compromise myself in my state by jumping on you, would be a good idea too." He heard her say and he internally cringed at the idea of Ron and Remus fighting each other for their turn at killing him. He looked up at her, and he knew he wasn't holding all of his emotions back as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, and I hope you didn't hurt yourself or the baby." He told her softly, actually hoping he was not the cause for Artimis to have any other problems with this pregnancy. He stood, beginning to walk out of the room, still in his lost daze. He stepped out of the room, not looking at anyone as he moved past them, all of them clearing a path. It was silent when he walked out, but as soon as Hailey Garnet saw him, she began to yell loudly in what he thought to be German. He ignored her and walked up the stairs, bent on his task. He heard other discussions ensue, but ignored them, walking on to the third floor with a lump in his throat. He braced for anything, including being barbequed as he knocked on the door. He heard a scrambling of feet and then the door was opened. Alexis had a look of relief on her face that quickly faded to fear and she backed away in near fear of him. She flinched as he looked at her, knowing the surprise of her actions was apparent on his face.

_What did I do to her... She looks afraid of me now... _He thought as he looked at the former hunter of all look like the prey of the world.

----------------------------

Alexis swallowed nervously as she stared at Severus standing in her doorway, wondering what she was supposed to do now. _Do I go at him... or run away... or, do I just stand here?..._ Alexis thought confusingly to herself, tensing as if to jump at him or spring away if he were to try anything.

_Why is he up here? Why can't he just leave me alone... probably come to rub it in or yell at me further... _Alexis thought grimly to herself as she studied him carefully, though seeing how he couldn't even look her in the eye. They were both awkwardly quiet for a minute, neither having moved from their positions when Alexis spoke in a soft voice.

"Artimis followed you up here didn't she..." She spoke as she craned her head to look around behind him, though careful not to approach him any closer than she was.

Severus shook his head and sighed. " No, she didn't. She's downstairs. Alexis, I... I am _so_ sorry."

Alexis looked him up and down for a minute, and then shook her head slowly, speaking quietly and in a matter of fact tone. "No you're not. You're just up here because Artimis threatened you."

He looked at her for brief moment, a look in his eyes that she had never seen, before he looked back down at the floor.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry right now that even I can't comprehend it." He spoke lowly and she looked slightly surprised, but was still wary and didn't fully believe him as she spoke a bit nervously. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"What is it that I have to do to prove I am sorry? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness, what?" He spoke lowly and Alexis looked at him in utter shock.

"Wh... You just... di... HUH?" Alexis stammered in surprise, thinking to herself, _He just said beg... and referred to himself... beg, like in groveling..._ She thought to herself in shock.

"You know, if I didn't already feel like a heaping pile of dragon dung, I would go run my head into a wall for suggesting that one. But yes, Alexis I am that sorry. I am truly very very sorry, and I apologize for hitting you. You didn't deserve it." He told her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Hold on a minute... you apologize? You've been wanting to hit me since you met me!" She exclaimed, watching him in wary surprise.

"That is not true. Had I ever wanted to hit you, I would have. I... I don't hit... Females. You would be only the second one in my life that I have ever hit. And I feel twice as worse." He spoke in a near whisper and Alexis stared at him in confusion.

"Okay. So you're sorry. But I'm still confused... what did I say that made you so angry that you hit me? _You _hit _me_. And it _hurt_. It _still_ hurts." Alexis asked with bewilderment. Alexis watched as Severus looked over his shoulder toward the stairs and thought for a moment.

"Are you going to let me in to explain this, or do I have to just sit here on the floor?" He asked her, looking at Alexis, who was now more confused.

"You _want _to come in? Into _my _room?" Alexis said, knowing something was definitely up with Severus.

"Well, yes, unless of course, you want to just stand here till our legs give out while the rest of the house sits on the stair just below the landing, listening?" He stated, looking back toward the stairs, Alexis hearing a bit of scurrying from that direction.

"You've got a point there... I guess you can come in..." Alexis said slowly, moving aside to let him walk in. She closed the door behind them, watching as he looked around the room curiously.

"You know, this is the first time I have come in here not storming with fury or angry. Can actually look around." Severus spoke, sounding civil.

Alexis stood back, looking him over oddly. _Severus is making small talk... there's a problem here... this is about the time they turn around and say 'Luke, I am your father'... please god no..._

She skirted around him, walking towards her fireplace and the two cushioned stone chairs. She plopped into one, while Severus pretty much just stood there.

She spoke slowly. "You know, you _can _sit down..." Alexis watched as Severus sat down, softly, way to softly for a man and Alexis couldn't help but laugh inside.

"Thanks." He replied as Alexis nodded. Then she asked carefully once more. "Okay... so, what made you so angry to do that?"

"Hmm... Let's see, you work better with examples..." He began and Alexis looked at him in shock.

"You notice that?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Alexis, I notice that you have to put your sugar in before your cream in your coffee, or you won't drink it. But anyways..."

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd say that's kind of stalker-ish." She spoke and he rolled his eyes.

"No, 'stalker-ish' is your fiancé, who spent all of potions class studying your various expressions of boredom."

"He did? Wow... wait, you noticed that too?" She questioned him and he smirked.

"I notice everything. Anyways, back to what I was saying before your stalker issues. Let's say, for example, and I'm _not_ threatening him, that Ron was to die. That Ron was to die, and you had to watch it and there was nothing you could do to save him? How would you feel?" He asked her and Alexis shook her head, looking at the floor.

She spoke softly. "I... I don't know what I'd do with myself..."

"Exactly. Now, with that feeling in your mind, think of someone like, well, me, who you loathe and loathes you, walks up and starts taunting you about your relationship with Ron, especially after he was dead. What would you do? And don't lie." Severus asked her, leaning forward somewhat and gesturing with his hands a bit.

Alexis thought for a moment, and then replied quietly. "Honestly, I would mostly likely fillet and barbeque them, then ask questions later. But that's just me."

Severus nodded, sitting back a bit. "Yes, as I would expect. I, on the other hand cannot roast someone with out a grill. I honestly tried to retain my anger today, because all you were doing to me, was basically, digging into my heart and tearing it apart from the inside, and that is kind of painful and rage inducing."

He explained to her and she looked at him with many thoughts running through her head. "Whoa... didn't really think like that... I was just, bored... now I feel guilty... I'm sorry Severus..." Alexis whispered, sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks. She never meant to make him feel like that; she never wanted_ anyone_ to feel like that. She didn't really know why she was crying, but it just came. She didn't really notice Severus looking at her with a lost kind of surprised stare.

"You know, I have never been good with this whole crying thing, so I told you I'm sorry, we had a peace talk, I can leave." He told her as he started to get up. Alexis got up as well, intending to lock the doors behind him, feeling very much at the moment like a horrible human being.

She whispered to herself more than to him, still sniffling. "Oh, okay... I, I need a hug..." Alexis watched him as he looked at her room in a lost kind of disorganized fashion, then she looked at the floor. She heard him mumble lowly and she had to look up at him as he spoke.

"You tell a soul and I _will_ skin you alive... It will be painful..." He spoke and Alexis looked at him in wonderment, tears still running down her reddened face.

Suddenly, he had stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her gently, hugging her to him. She froze for a minute in shock, but then relaxed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she cried harder. She guessed that she just hadn't cried in a while, and this was a good time to get that off her chest. That and she was starting to realize that Severus was an actual human being. That was enough to make anyone emotional.

They stood there for a moment, Alexis's head buried into his shoulder as she cried, one arm around his back as he hugged her, letting her vent. Soon, her crying lessened to sniffles and reddened eyes, and she smiled, actually feeling a lot better, which was kind of odd, seeing as Severus had made her feel that way.

He mumbled something, then let her go, stepping back as Alexis let go of him as well. They both looked away, Alexis at the floor and Severus studying the walls. She heard him speak softly.

"Um... well... I guess I'll just, go now..." He said, heading for the exit, straightening himself in a dignified manner. Alexis looked up, watching him leave and smiled as she sniffled.

"Thank you Severus."

Severus stopped in his retreat, not turning to face her as he spoke softly, humanely. "You're welcome Alexis."

With that, he left, closing the door gently behind him. Alexis stood in still for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief of what had just happened. She smiled though, finding that she actually didn't feel disgusted, thinking that she was actually starting to understand Severus to some degree. And Alexis actually felt glad about it.

---------------------------------------------

Artimis got up and followed the rest of the family up the stairs, leaving the unconscious Ron and Hailey to sleep in the Foyer. They all sat on the last step before you could be seen on the landing and all of them were silent as they heard speaking.

"He's gonna grovel." Hermione whispered and Artimis fished in her pockets, looking for her camera.

"Hey, Mione, get a pic." Artimis whispered back handing Hermione the camera. Hermione nodded and peered over the landing.

"He's not groveling... They... They are talking... like civilly... What the hell did you do to him?" Hermione asked lowly and Artimis shrugged, trying to make out the words of what the two of them were saying. Then she could tell loud and clear what Severus was saying, almost as if he were yelling.

"Well, yes, unless of course, you want to just stand here till our legs give out while the rest of the house sits on the stair just below the landing, listening?" He declared and Aaron looked around quickly.

"Retreat, we have been ID'd. Retreat." He whispered and they all got up, hurrying down the stairs.

"I wonder what they are talking about now." Artimis spoke aloud and they all nodded. Then Artimis got a bright idea.

"Come in my room. You all will have to be quiet, but I might have enough of a link right now to hear what's going on. I'll give you play by play." Artimis spoke and they all agreed, following her to her room.

--------------------------

Severus stood in Alexis's doorway, looking at Alexis in her rare form or fearfulness. The air was still and silent for a moment, then Alexis spoke before Severus could find the words to tell her how sorry he was.

"Artimis followed you up here didn't she..." She spoke to him as she craned her head to look around behind him. He noticed that she didn't move nearer to him at all, even inching back a bit. Severus shook his head; her actions only making him feel worse. He had never, in his whole time of knowing her, seen Alexis fear anything. She smirked at Lord Voldemort for Pete's sake.

" No, she didn't. She's downstairs. Alexis, I... I am _so_ sorry." He apologized, watching the skeptism in Alexis's red, teary eyes as she assessed him. Then she spoke quietly and in a matter of fact tone.

"No you're not. You're just up here because Artimis threatened you."

Severus looked at her, feeling more miserable by the second, but he also knew that Alexis would never in her life believe he was sorry on the first try. He looked her in the eyes, trying to convey his apology without a link and then looked at the ground. He decided to try again.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry right now that even I can't comprehend it." He spoke lowly, trying his best to be sound as sincere as he felt. Severus could tell she didn't fully believe him as she spoke a bit nervously. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

_Stubborn girl... You have to know I am sorry, if not for your sake then for my own mental state..._ He told himself, as he looked at her in total seriousness.

"What is it that I have to do to prove I am sorry? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness, what?" He spoke lowly and he watched, as she looked at him in utter shock.

"Wh... You just... di... HUH?" Alexis stammered in surprise, and it dawned on Severus as to what he had just suggested.

"You know, if I didn't already feel like a heaping pile of dragon dung, I would go run my head into a wall for suggesting that one. But yes, Alexis I am that sorry. I am truly very very sorry, and I apologize for hitting you. You didn't deserve it." He told her, no humor or sarcasm lacing his voice and she shook her head in disbelief at him.

"Hold on a minute... you apologize? You've been wanting to hit me since you met me!" She exclaimed, he could see the surprise on her face.

_God, she does think I am a cruel bastard..._ He thought as he began to speak.

"That is not true. Had I ever wanted to hit you, I would have. I... I don't hit... Females. You would be only the second one in my life that I have ever hit. And I feel twice as worse." He spoke in a near whisper, knowing of the many reasons of why he did not hit women. He watched as Alexis stared at him in confusion. Obviously what he was saying was a shock to her, but he didn't know why, he had never hit anyone in front of her, save for a few Deatheaters.

"Okay. So you're sorry. But I'm still confused... what did I say that made you so angry that you hit me? _You _hit _me_. And it _hurt_. It _still_ hurts." Alexis asked him with bewilderment and he internally grimaced, realizing that getting backhanded stung like hell for a long time afterward. Severus went to speak but then he heard whispering from behind him and he turned to look at the staircase.

_Jeesh, doesn't anyone ever not want to be nosy..._ He thought as her turned to Alexis, creating a plan to avoid eavesdroppers, because he was about to relate to Alexis things that no one else knew.

"Are you going to let me in to explain this, or do I have to just sit here on the floor?" He asked her seriously, looking at Alexis seeing confusion overtake her features.

"You _want _to come in? Into _my _room?" Alexis stated in disbelief and he nodded, speaking again.

"Well, yes, unless of course, you want to just stand here till our legs give out while the rest of the house sits on the stair just below the landing, listening?" He stated, looking back toward the stairs. He knew they could hear him and he heard Aaron declare something and there was scrambling from that direction. He heard Alexis speak as he turned his head to look at her.

"You've got a point there... I guess you can come in..." Alexis said slowly to him, moving aside hesitantly to let him walk in. He walked in, moving past her as she closed the door. He looked around the room, for once noticing the stained glass windows and the mural on the floor.

"You know, this is the first time I have come in here, not storming with fury or angry. Can actually look around." Severus mused, trying to sound as normal as possible, considering Alexis was jumpy as it were. He watched as Alexis walked around him, an odd look on her face as she plopped into one of her stone chairs that were covered with cushioning.

_Nice idea... With her pyro abilities and all..._ He mused as he walked over toward her, standing there for a moment, not knowing what he should do, a new thing for him.

She spoke slowly to him. "You know, you _can _sit down..."

Severus sat down quickly, noticing Alexis with a smirk of humor on her face.

_Obviously I did something funny... or she's lost it..._ He thought as he casually thanked her.

"Thanks." He replied and Alexis nodded at him.

_Ok, we are being nice to each other... What now?_ He asked himself and then she spoke carefully.

"Okay... so, what made you so angry to do that?" She asked him and the thought of how he was going to explain this to her. He referred to how she learned best in school and then began.

"Hmm... Let's see, you work better with examples..." He stated and she looked at him in shock cutting him off.

"You notice that?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Alexis, I notice that you have to put your sugar in before your cream in your coffee, or you won't drink it. But anyways..." He told her, annoyed a bit that he did notice that, but that seemed to be the point in the morning where she always decided to kick him under the table.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd say that's kind of stalker-ish." She joked with him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. She had no idea who her real 'stalker' was.

"No, 'stalker-ish' is your fiancé, who spent all of potions class studying your various expressions of boredom." Severus informed her and a smile pulled over her face.

"He did? Wow... wait, you noticed that too?" She questioned him, the smile leaving and he couldn't help but smirk.

_Alexis... I never missed a beat with you and Artimis because I notice these things..._ He mused, knowing she couldn't hear him, but this conversation was a bit unnerving as it were.

"I notice everything. Anyways, back to what I was saying before your stalker issues. Let's say, for example, and I'm _not_ threatening him, that Ron was to die. That Ron was to die, and you had to watch it and there was nothing you could do to save him? How would you feel?" Severus asked her, trying to get her to have a feel for the situation. He watched as she shook her head, looking down at the floor.

She spoke softly after a moment. "I... I don't know what I'd do with myself..."

He smiled, seeing that she was getting the point.

"Exactly. Now, with that feeling in your mind, think of someone like, well, me, who you loathe and loathes you, walks up and starts taunting you about your relationship with Ron, especially after he was dead. What would you do? And don't lie." Severus questioned her, leaning forward inadvertently, surprised that he might actually get something through Alexis's thick skull. He saw her think for a moment, that evil look of plotting coming over her face for a brief second, and then she replied lowly.

"Honestly, I would mostly likely fillet and barbeque them, then ask questions later. But that's just me." She told him and he had expected an answer similar to the one she gave him.

Severus nodded at her, sitting back a bit in the seat.

"Yes, as I would expect. I, on the other hand cannot roast someone with out a grill. I honestly tried to retain my anger today, because all you were doing to me, was basically, digging into my heart and tearing it apart from the inside, and that is kind of painful and rage inducing." He told her, actually revealing to her that he did have some feelings after all.

She looked at him and he could see deep thought running through her head. After a silent second she inhaled and spoke in a very soft, sorrowful voice.

"Whoa... didn't really think like that... I was just, bored... now I feel guilty... I'm sorry Severus..." Alexis whispered to him and he heard her sniffling as she began to cry.

_No, not the crying again... I didn't want to make you cry... I hate crying..._ He thought as he looked around with a lost kind of surprised stare.

_Wait... I can just leave... I told her I was sorry, she believes me... It's time for me to go..._ He thought as he spoke lowly, looking at the crying Alexis.

"You know, I have never been good with this whole crying thing, so I told you I'm sorry, we had a peace talk, I can leave." He told her as he started to get up out of the chair. He stood and then Alexis stood shakily, tears still running down her cheeks. He looked at where he had hit her, a bruise in the form of his knuckles forming just below her cheekbone.

He heard her whisper, still sniffling. "Oh, okay... I, I need a hug..."

He looked at the floor, thinking to himself, grumbling to himself.

_I made her feel like this... And even if I'm an arrogant bastard, I'm not cruel..._ He thought as he whispered lowly to Alexis as he looked at her.

"You tell a soul and I _will_ skin you alive... It will be painful..." He informed her and Alexis looked at him in wonderment and confusion, the tears still running down her reddened face. Severus took a breath and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her gently, hugging her to him softly. He felt her freeze at his touch, then relax, pressing her head into his shoulder, crying on him.

_You know, I think I'm supposed to be disgusted..._ He thought as Alexis wrapped an arm around his back, crying a bit harder. He didn't understand why she was crying, but right now, he just wanted her to quit.

_Why do I feel like I am doing Remus's job?..._ He thought as he heard her crying subside to sniffles and he mumbled to himself.

"I think she is good now." He grumbled as he let her go, stepping back as Alexis let go of him as well. He looked at her and she looked at him and it seemed as if they both looked away at the same time. He decided it was time to take his leave.

"Um... well... I guess I'll just, go now..." He stated, heading for the door, straightening himself in a dignified manner, it would not do to leave her room in any other fashion. He was near the door when he heard her speak softly.

"Thank you Severus."

Severus stopped in his retreat, not turning to face her as he spoke softly in return. "You're welcome Alexis."

With that, he left, closing the door gently behind him. Severus stood there for a moment, his mind reeling over what had just happened. He and Alexis had a decent conversation. No, not decent one, a good conversation, and it somehow in a weird twist of fate ended up with her crying again and them hugging.

"I need to stop drinking." He told himself in humor, feeling a load better. Now he had to think of how he was going to survive Ron and Remus. He began down the stairs, looking for an ambush. He started down the stairs to the first floor and then saw Ron and Remus waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, Ron rubbing his head where someone had hit him to calm him down.

_Divide..._ He thought as he began to speak.

"Ron, um... Alexis, she um... wants you." Severus lied and Ron began up the stairs, glaring at Severus as he rushed by. Severus began down the stairs, wondering what his fate was. Remus wasn't glaring, or even having a look of anger on his face. He was calm, cool and collected. Severus was about six steps from the bottom of the stairs when he heard Hailey yelling in German again.

"Halt's maul!" He yelled back at her and she silenced, looking at him dumbfounded. Severus got to the bottom of the stairs and Remus looked at him warily.

"You and I need to have a serious, SERIOUS talk." Remus hissed lowly and Severus nodded at him, as Remus began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked him and Remus turned around and sighed.

"The conference room." He snarled and Severus got the hint to follow him. He followed the angry werewolf, wondering what his fate was.

-------------------

Alexis sat on the edge of her bed, leaning forward with her head in her hands, shaking her head still in disbelief. She didn't know what to think, it was just too much to think on. She gazed around her room wonderingly, tears dried on her slightly reddened face.

She jumped slightly, hearing an urgent knock on her door. She stood slowly, looking at it in confusion. _Huh? He came back?... _She thought to herself as she went to the doors and opened them. Ron immediately stepped in, looking her over with worry as he cupped her face gently in his hands.

"Alexis? Are you alright? Severus said you needed me. He didn't do anything else did he?" He questioned urgently, searching her with his eyes for any other injuries.

Alexis smirked in confusion, grabbing one of his hands with hers. "No, I'm fine... I'm better now..."

"Are you sure? What did he say to you? I can go down there right now and rip his arms off..." He spoke seriously, searching her face.

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "No, that's okay. I feel fine. He apologized."

"He better have, otherwise I would've..."

"Ron, it's okay. It's over." Alexis cut him off, seeing that he was getting riled up. He calmed down, nodding minutely as he looked down at her, gently touching the bruise on her face, and she winced slightly.

"That bastard... if he ever touches you again, I swear I'll kill him." Ron growled, pulling Alexis into a tight hug. Alexis sighed, not wanting to argue as she laid her head against his chest, smiling at the security she felt in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, pushing her back after a moment and pulling her over to the bed. He sat her down on it and took a step back.

"Alright. Now I've got to go down and help Remus..." Ron told her sternly, touching her cheek once more in parting. Alexis looked at him with wide eyes as he turned away, stalking toward the doors with a face set with determination.

_Uh oh... Severus is in deep... maybe I should go help him. He apologized to me; he doesn't need too much more of this..._ Alexis thought to herself as she jumped up and nimbly raced after Ron, who had already disappeared down the stairs. Alexis was still confused as to why she was going to save Severus in the first place, she just felt somehow it was the right thing to do. She reached he bottom steps, stopping in the Foyer and seeing a group of people. She asked aloud to anyone in general. "Where is he?"

Harry cocked his head in confusion, but then pointed towards the stairs leading to the bottom floor, speaking quizzically. "The Conference room."

Alexis nodded and took off there, hearing raised voices as she ran towards the Conference room. She skidded into the large room, seeing Severus sitting in a chair, backing into it as Remus stood, yelling something in his face, looking ready to beat the shit out of him. Ron stood hovering behind him, adding his own yells with Remus's whenever he saw fit. Severus looked trapped between them, and Alexis knew Severus wouldn't last much longer if he allowed Remus and Ron to vent to this extent. She stepped forward, raising her voice to be heard over the two angry men.

"Remus! Ron! STOP IT, NOW!"

Both men froze, turning to her with looks of amazed confusion on their features as Alexis stared at them sternly. She figured that they had vented enough. Severus actually jumped a bit at her louder voice, staring at her.

Ron asked incredulously. "Alexis? What are you doing down here?"  
"Stopping you both from harassing Severus. He apologized thoroughly, and he was forgiven. I thank you two for concerning over me, but it was mostly just between Severus and me. He has heard enough from you two." Alexis spoke commandingly, looking between them as they stared at her. Severus also looked at her with pure bewilderment. _Dude, I'm just as confused as you as to why I'm saving your ass... _Alexis thought to herself, though feeling that she was doing the right thing.

Remus stood straighter, speaking. "But Alexis, he..."

"I know what he did. That was our problem. You two need to stop acting like crazed lunatics." Alexis cut him off matter of factly.

Ron spoke up this time. "Alexis, why are you..."

"I already told you. You need to leave Ron because we have got a lot of planning to do and I don't want to hear you complaining about Severus the whole time, and you need to leave Remus because I'm your daughter and you love me that much." Alexis said, smirking smugly at the power she had over them.

Ron and Remus looked at each other in confusion, then glared at Severus, who shrugged slightly. Ron sighed first, nodding to Alexis. He started to leave, glaring daggers at Severus once more, warning him with his eyes. Severus didn't say or do anything, merely sat there quietly.

Remus fought with himself for a minute longer, looking between Severus and Alexis. Finally he sighed as well, turning to Severus sternly, growling softly. "I'm watching you... one wrong damn move, I swear..."

Severus swallowed, looking slightly to Alexis. Remus shook his head, then stalked out the door past Alexis without a second glance.

Severus watched the two furious men leave with bewilderment, turning his amazed gaze to Alexis. Alexis smirked and shrugged, turning to leave as well. She stopped, hearing Severus speaking softly.

"Um... thank you Alexis."

Alexis looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome Severus." she nodded to him, and he did the same to her, then she turned and left the Conference room, smirking at his expression.


	38. An October Wedding

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 28  
**"An October Wedding"  
--------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** This is Ecko's baby right here… She plotted and planned on this chapter, working her mind, and her hands to the bone almost. Hopefully you all enjoy it…  
And Read and Review.

* * *

Alexis paced nervously to and fro in the Foyer, looking at the ground with worry, dressed only in a white slip for her wedding dress and carrying the bouquet of flowers. She had been planning this event for a month now, and she still didn't feel as if she was ready.

Artimis, very much pregnant, sat on the steps of the stairs leading to the second floor, clothed in her full attire and following Alexis with a gaze of frustration, chin in her hands. Alexis ignored her, rambling to herself, trying to keep her mind off the pressing event soon to take place.

"Why do we carry flowers? I don't even like these flowers... they're not even real..."

"So you have something to do with your hands when you're walking down the aisle." Artimis sighed, shaking her head at Alexis's nervously.

"Oh... an aisle... but it's not really an aisle... a space with lots of people on each side... well, maybe it is an aisle..." Alexis mumbled, still pacing back and forth, fiddling with the flowers nervously. Artimis sighed loudly, burying her head in her hands. Alexis ignored her, too worried on the task at hand. She was getting married... that meant formalities... lots of people... vows... _lots_ of stress...

Alexis shook her head, not knowing if she could go through with this. "Ron loves me enough... can't we just stay permanent boyfriend and girlfriend? Why go through all of this? ..."

"Because he proposed and you said yes." Artimis told her matter of factly, looking at Alexis with frustration. Alexis glared slightly at her. She wasn't helping any. Alexis paced a little bit more, trying to rekindle her usually present spark of courage that just so conveniently vanished the minute she awoke this morning. She stopped, grumbling to herself. "I'm so gonna screw this up... I'm gonna trip, stutter, _something_ to mess all this up... I, I need ice cream..."

She whined, turning and promptly heading towards the Kitchen. She dug through the freezer, pulling out a box of chocolate fudge swirl ice cream, and grabbing a large spoon out of a drawer. She headed back into the Living room, pacing in circles around the couch as she ate out of the box nervously.

_There's gonna be lots of people... have to be quiet and listen to the preacher... all these damn rules. Do they really expect me to remember all of them! _She thought to herself. Artimis walked in, Hermione following her, carrying the wedding dress.

"Oh no..." Alexis whined as Artimis took the ice cream from her and held her still as Hermione struggled to pull the dress over Alexis as she squirmed uncomfortably. They successfully got it on her and straightened it out, Alexis stepping back and glaring slightly as Hermione snickered and walked out of the Living room. Alexis grabbed her ice cream off the table, taking two more large bites. Artimis shook her head as she spoke softly. "Alexis, you've got to calm down. You're not going to mess this up, alright? It's okay."

Alexis nodded, standing still for a minute, trying to steady her breathing, before she asked once again. "There's going to be a lot of people, isn't there. And they're all going to be watching me... oh no..." Alexis complained, a rising lump of fear in her throat as she began pacing once again. Artimis rolled her eyes at her, and then they heard a loud knock on the front door. Artimis turned to go answer it as Alexis wore down the carpet underfoot.

Alexis stopped pacing for a minute as she listened to Artimis opening the door, still eating the ice cream.

"Oh hello! Wow, I didn't think you were going to show up, you said you might not be able to... come in..." Artimis exclaimed happily, Alexis cocking her head in confusion. She walked out into the Foyer, wondering whom the guest was. She froze suddenly, her eyes going wide as she viewed Severus standing in the doorway, looking her up and down curiously.

Alexis swallowed her bite of ice cream painfully, thinking quickly. _He's here! Why? Last time I checked he could care less if I was getting married... And he's seeing me in a dress... NOOO!_

"Ahh! You can't see me like this!" Alexis yelped, diving back out of sight into the Living room. She ran behind the couch, plopping down behind it, dress and all, clutching her box of ice cream to her. _That's it. I have concluded that I DON'T like weddings... and that's that... _She thought to herself as she heard booted footsteps going through the foyer. She rose to her knees, peeking over the couch and seeing Artimis standing there, shaking her head.

Alexis cocked her head, and then felt a hand latch onto her arm as Hermione pulled her up, yanking her towards Artimis and removing the ice cream and spoon from her grasp. Alexis looked between them in confusion, and then Artimis pulled out the veil.

Alexis eyes widened in a panic. "NOO! Not that!" She yelped as Hermione pinned her arms down, Artimis stepped forward and trying to wrestle it onto her head. She succeeded and Alexis scrambled away from them as Artimis warned. "Take it off and I will kick you."

Alexis looked at her through the white mesh angrily. "I _hate_ these things... I feel like I'm in a net, or cage..." She whined as Artimis shoved her towards the back of the Foyer, towards the back porch.

Alexis paced in front of the doors nervously as Hailey shoved the flowers into her hand. Suddenly Alexis felt very constricted, almost as if she couldn't breath. She took quick shallow breaths as Remus walked into the Foyer towards them.

_I can't do this... this is too much..._ She thought frantically, stopping where she stood in her effort to breath. Artimis suddenly appeared in front of her, taking her head in her hands and staring into her eyes.

"Alexis... _breath_... it's okay. Look, Remus is here to walk you down the aisle... just breathe..." Artimis spoke to her gently, and Alexis nodded, taking deep breaths, not feeling as constricted as Artimis slowly let her go. Remus walked up beside her, taking her arm tightly, asking softly. "Are you alright?"  
Alexis looked up at him pleadingly, shaking her head. Artimis backed away, speaking to Remus. "She'll be okay, just keep a good hold on her... It's my turn to walk out there, alright?" Artimis asked Alexis, and her eyes widened. "Right now! And me right after!"

Artimis nodded, backing towards the back doors.

"But... I'm not ready... Artimis! Don't leave me!" Alexis called after her frantically, but Artimis had disappeared out the doors. Alexis watched her leave with wide eyes as she thought in slight panic. _Oh god... I'm next... now what?_

----------------------------------------

Artimis watched as Alexis paced in front of her, making her slightly nauseous. She was seven and a half months pregnant by now, about the size of a small whale, well at least in her opinion. Artimis put her head in her hands as Alexis rambled on and on in a slip, trying to rationalize everything. Which was making Artimis a very cranky person. She was happy for her best friend, but she was not in the mood for whining, and that's what Alexis was doing. Artimis heard Alexis whine loudly again, looking at the flowers in her hand.

"Why do we carry flowers? I don't even like these flowers... they're not even real..."

"So you have something to do with your hands when you're walking down the aisle." Artimis sighed dramatically, shaking her head at Alexis's nervousness. Artimis watched her a bit more, listening to the ranting of an insane bride to be. She saw Alexis shake her head in the 'what am I doing' fashion as Alexis spoke in confusion.

"Ron loves me enough... can't we just stay permanent boyfriend and girlfriend? Why go through all of this? ..."

"Because he proposed and you said yes." Artimis informed her matter of factly, glaring at Alexis in utter frustration. Artimis decided to just let Alexis vent her worry and to ignore her. Then Alexis started grumbling to herself as she headed to the kitchens.

"I'm so gonna screw this up... I'm gonna trip, stutter, _something_ to mess all this up... I, I need ice cream..."

Artimis groaned and proceeded to lift herself up, not an easy task for her now and began heading to the kitchens as Alexis swooped out in front of her towards the living room, a box of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Artimis looked into the lounge, seeing Alexis pacing in wild circles, mumbling to herself through spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Is she ready?" Hermione whispered from behind her and Artimis shook her head in worry.

"As ready as she'll ever be." Artimis replied as they walked in. Alexis whined when she saw the wedding dress in Hermione's hands. Artimis quickly snatched away her ice cream and set it down, holding Alexis in place as Hermione pulled the dress over her head. They both worked to fasten it on to her and Alexis squirmed the whole time. After she was done, they let her go, deciding the veil could wait a few moments.

Artimis watched as Alexis grabbed her ice cream off the table, taking two more large bites. Artimis shook her head as she spoke softly. "Alexis, you've got to calm down. You're not going to mess this up, alright? It's okay."

Alexis nodded, standing still for a minute; Artimis could tell she was trying to steady her breathing. Then she asked Artimis another question.

"There's going to be a lot of people, isn't there. And they're all going to be watching me... oh no..." Alexis complained to her and Artimis rolled her eyes, frustrated at her friend. She went to tell Alexis to calm down again when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She hissed under her breath as she walked out, looking to Hermione with the 'you watch her' look. She walked out into the foyer, reaching the door and opening it. What she saw surprised her. Severus looked at her, looking her up and down and seeming as if he was lost. She had invited him, knowing he probably wouldn't come because he was working, but she invited him anyways. That and well, it was Alexis's wedding. She had thought that would be enough to scare him off. She guessed she had thought wrong.

"Oh hello! Wow, I didn't think you were going to show up, you said you might not be able to... come in..." Artimis exclaimed happily, moving aside to let him walk in.

"Thanks. Have I missed the disaster?" He mused and she frowned at him.

"Be nice to her, she is so nervous she's driving _me_ up a wall." Artimis told him and he snorted, his attention turning toward the lounge. Artimis turned to see Alexis standing there frozen with a spoonful of ice cream on the way to her mouth, eyes wide. Artimis didn't have time to speak before Alexis yelped loudly. "Ahh! You can't see me like this!"

Severus snickered lightly as she dived back out of sight into the Living room. "Is that-?" He started and she finished that question for him.

"Alexis in a wedding dress and a box of ice cream? Yes. Why don't you go ahead and sit out back, we'll, be out shortly." She told him and he nodded, looking back toward the lounge where Alexis had run. Artimis began to saunter to the room, Severus snickering at her gait behind her.

"You know what? You keep laughing and I'll find some evil way to make you feel like you are seven months pregnant, ok?" She told him and he silenced.

"Wish me luck, we're gonna put the veil on now." She told him with a resigned tone as he entered the doorway.

"I shall await the flame-broiled bridesmaids." He replied as he walked away, Artimis glaring after him.

Artimis walked into the living room to see Alexis peering at her from behind a couch.

_She is on the floor, in the wedding Dress!... Breath Artimis, let it slide..._ Artimis told herself as she watched Hermione hoist Alexis to her feet and drag her toward Artimis. Artimis walked toward her and saw Hermione snatch the ice cream away from her yet again. She saw Alexis look at them as if she was lost and then Artimis pulled out the veil.

Alexis eyes widened in a panic. "NOO! Not that!" She yelped as Hermione pinned her arms down. Artimis walked forward and snuggly placed the veil on Alexis's head. Alexis scrambled away from them as Artimis warned.

"Take it off and I will kick you."

Alexis looked at her through the white mesh angrily. "I _hate_ these things... I feel like I'm in a net, or cage..."

Artimis ignored her whining as she pushed Alexis out of the lounge and into the foyer, moving her toward the back porch, seeing as Alexis wanted her wedding outside in the fall.

_Oh yippee... Cold wind and leaves..._ Artimis whined to herself as Hailey shoved the bouquet into Alexis's hands and then walked out the doors, holding her own flowers. Artimis looked at Alexis as she began to hyperventilate. She turned to see Remus walking toward them, much to her relief, for Remus at least looked like he had it together. Artimis moved around Alexis and grabbed her face, shaking Alexis from whatever thoughts were running through her head. She looked into her best friend's eyes, trying to convey some calmness to her.

"Alexis... _breath_... it's okay. Look, Remus is here to walk you down the aisle... just breathe..." Artimis told her gently, and Alexis nodded at her. Artimis noticed that Alexis was taking deeper breaths and she let her go slowly. Remus walked up beside Alexis and Artimis watched as he took he arm, asking her if she was alright with slight concern.

Artimis backed away, speaking to Remus. "She'll be okay, just keep a good hold on her... It's my turn to walk out there, alright?" Artimis asked Alexis slowly and her eyes grew wide.

"Right now! And me right after!" Alexis asked in a panic. Artimis nodded to her, backing towards the back doors quickly. Artimis turned and began to walk out the doors, feeling like the announcing blimp before a game. She heard Alexis yell behind her loud enough that the whole guest body heard her.

"But... I'm not ready... Artimis! Don't leave me!" Alexis called after her frantically, but Artimis had disappeared out the doors. Artimis shook her head and walked up to Hailey, smirked as she shrugged, waiting for Alexis and hoping she didn't trip.

-------------------------------

Alexis stared out the back porch doors, looking like a cornered animal as she watched Artimis reach Hailey at the end of the aisle. Staring down it, she swore it grew to about a mile long. She swallowed painfully, looking up at Remus, who smiled warmly and comfortingly back down at her. "You know, why does the Jaws theme song come to mind?..." She spoke nervously, Remus shaking his head.

"God, I've got to stop watching scary movies at midnight..."Alexis mumbled lowly, Remus looking down at her and speaking softly. "Alexis, we've got to start walking now."

Alexis suddenly froze, eyes widening. _(Oh on... the walking and the tripping and the staring... um, why are the staring?... They don't need to stare...)_

_They're staring because you're the bride honey... _Artimis spoke to her calmly from their mind link, Alexis's gaze darting up to her at the end of the aisle.

_(Okay, I get that. But why stare? Can they just look up at you guys and just give me a quick glance now and then?)_ Alexis spoke back nervously as Remus took a step forward, Alexis's arm tucked firmly under his as he held her hand in place against his arm, leading her out into the open.

_No honey. You've got to walk up here now. Right foot... left foot... _Artimis replied slowly.

_(Okay... but they're still staring...) _Alexis commented, looking around at all the people who were watching her, seemingly waiting for her to screw up.

_Alexis, look at Ron. Just keep looking at Ron _Artimis cooed soothingly, obviously in an attempt to keep Alexis calm. Alexis locked her gaze on Ron, who was staring and giving her a smirk.

_(Why's he staring too!) _Alexis asked frantically, gaze darting back to Artimis.

Artimis seemed to mentally sigh as she informed her. _Because he's in love with you, damnit..._

_(Why are you yelling at me? You don't have to yell...) _Alexis whined, not feeling any better as she practically glued herself to Remus's side.

_I'm not yelling... It's just the baby making me cranky... Just keep breathing and walking and don't stop looking at Ron...Ok, just keep moving..._ Artimis told her gently and apologetically.

_(Okay...) _Alexis replied meekly, looking at Ron as she walked forward, feeling the stares on her but trying her hardest to ignore them. Then she saw a glimmer of darkness at her side. Her gaze flicked to the side, and she met Severus's amused gaze. Alexis's chest froze as she stared wide-eyed at him. She knew he was mocking her somehow in his head, and knowing that didn't help one bit.

_(HE'S staring at me... in a dress... oh god, air... can't breath...) _Alexis thought, feeling faint, constricted once more in the dress. Remus looked down at her in alarm, speaking softly. "Alexis, _breath_... calm down..."

Alexis whispered out, her vision blurring slightly. "I... I think I'm gonna pass out..."

"No! No don't pass out... uh, hot fudge sundae... peanut butter cookies? ... Um..." Remus listed frantically and quietly at the same time, hoping to distract her mind. Alexis looked up at him in slight confusion, knees weakening.

Artimis suddenly cut into the conversation. _(Ron, in a tu-tu... a pink tu-tu...)_

Alexis looked up towards Artimis in bewilderment. _(WHAT?)_

_Keep looking at Ron, or he will be in a pink tu-tu... _Artimis growled mentally. Alexis shook her head and swallowed some of her fear, straightening as she kept her gaze on Ron, mentally encouraging herself. _(Okay, you can do this... look at Ron... walk... breathing is good... walking... looking at Ron...)_

She was so focused on her mantra; she was surprised to hear Artimis speaking softly in her mind. _(Alexis, you're there.)_

Alexis looked around, seeing she was at the end of the aisle. Remus let go of her arm, kissed the top of her forehead and backed away, shaking his head in slight amusement. Ron stepped forward, taking her arm, lending his support as he asked in a concerned whisper. "Lexy? Are... are you okay?"

Alexis swallowed, looking up at him and nodding smally. Ron grinned, looking up at the preacher as Alexis did the same.

-------------------------------------

Ron stood up at the end of the aisle, smiling widely and standing tall as he watched as Artimis made her way down the aisle and took her place at the end. He smiled at her, but she had her gaze fixed on the doors where Alexis was to walk out of. In slight confusion, Ron looked to them as Remus led Alexis out.

The first sight of her made him catch his breath in surprise, she was that beautiful to him. He knew this image would never leave him. As she hesitantly walked towards him though, Ron noticed the look of panic and near fear on her features under the veil. He frowned a bit, wondering why she seemed so nervous. Well, he himself had been a little nervous, but that had all vanished upon seeing her. He watched as her gaze darted from around the crowd to Artimis, also seeing that Artimis seemed to be waging a mental war as she stared hard at Alexis.

_Is she alright? ... I hope she doesn't run... anything but that..._ Ron thought to himself worriedly, as Alexis continued slowly down the aisle. He smirked at her as she met his gaze, hoping to ease her. She seemed to relax somewhat, her gaze locked on his as she walked a tad more surely down the walkway, Ron feeling better as well at her calmness. Then he saw her gaze flicker to Severus, who was seated on the edge of a row of seats, smirking at Alexis.

Ron watched Alexis in alarm as she paused in her walk, seeming to sway a little bit. _Oh no... Please don't pass out... keep your eyes on me... come on, keep watching me..._ Ron mentally encouraged her, watching her with a fixed gaze. Once he saw her eyes widen in surprise at him, and he knew that something was going on between her and Artimis, who had a slightly smug look on her features now.

Alexis continued her walk, finally reaching him, Remus passing her arm to him after kissing her head, and he took it firmly, hoping to lend her any support she needed. She looked up at him as he asked in a whisper. "Lexy? Are... are you okay?"

She nodded, though looking a bit frantic. He shook his head in slight amusement, turning to the preacher as he began the ceremony.

The words the preacher was speaking slowly faded as he looked down at Alexis tenderly, her looking up at him and smiling, finally looking somewhat eased. As Ron looked down upon her, all other words were fully drowned out in the sea of happiness and love he was experiencing. He smiled warmly, grasping her delicate hands tenderly in his own, losing himself in the once unreachable recesses of her soulful emerald eyes.

_That_ day was finally here, _that_ moment was finally taking place. This time, which he never thought would happen, was going on this very instant.

His once silly crush, his secret love, his once unattainable desire... was finally his. _She _was finally, truly, _his_.

_No_, he thought giddily,_ we are ours._

The words he had been waiting for broke through his reverie, and he listened intently without taking his gaze off Alexis. Now his moment had come to let the world know.

"Ron, your vows. Now repeat after me." The preacher spoke and Ron focused intently on the words he was saying, holding the ring that would join him and Alexis forever in his hand. He repeated those words with so much emotion he felt as if they were pouring out of him.

"I, Ronald Christopher Weasley, take thee, Alexis Catherine Whyte, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part." Ron spoke with nothing but love for the woman standing before him, slipping the ring slowly onto her small finger as she smirked at him in a daze.

He watched as Alexis hesitated in her vows, but then slowly repeated them, slipping a gold band on to his own finger.

"Now, do you Ron, take Alexis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Never in his life had Ron put such promise and dedication into these vows he spoke. He was making an oath, one he swore, upon pain of death, which he would never break. He owed it to this woman, the one single woman who had ever given him true happiness and purpose.

In a voice deepened with solid determination, promise, and love, Ron spoke the two simple words that would change his life forever.

"I do."

----------------------------------------------

Alexis kept her gaze on the preacher, but couldn't comprehend what he was actually saying, her mind going numb as the realization of what she was doing finally sunk into her mind. She was getting married... and to a man she had known since childhood, a man she had never thought she would have more than a friendship with. But now, gazing up into his entrancing blue eyes, she knew she was hopelessly in love, and enjoying every minute of it.

He gazed back into her eyes, an almost drugged look on his features that brought a tender smile to her face. She also knew that he was just as hopelessly head over heels. Gazing into the abyss of his eyes, her nervousness slipped away, knowing that _this_ was where she was supposed to be, and not wanting to be anyplace else in the world at the moment.

She seemed practically hypnotized as he spoke his vows, his deep voice seeping into her mind and sending her reeling with emotion. She just hoped that he took vows as seriously as she herself did. Vows were sacred to her, and she had sworn upon her very life that no vow made by her would ever be broken, these ones definitely being no exception. The preacher began speaking to her and she just looked up at Ron, not hearing him speak in her reverie.

"Alexis, now your vows, you also repeat after me." The preacher told her but she dimly heard the words being spoken, but didn't actually register them as she gazed entrancingly at Ron, who looked down at her expectantly.

_Alexis... you're up. _Artimis's voice cut into her reverie when Alexis didn't speak.

_(Huh?) _Alexis asked in distracted confusion, noticing everyone was quiet and watching her once again.

_You're suppose to repeat him._ Artimis spoke slowly.

_(Repeat what? They're staring at me again... I screwed up didn't I...) _Alexis thought in a near panic, eyes widening as her nervousness slowly returned.

_No no no. It's alright... just repeat after me... _Artimis mentally stated, trying to calm Alexis.

_(Oh... Ok...) _Alexis told her mentally, scared to death.

_I, Alexis Catherine..._ Artimis began and Alexis sighed, thinking in meek confusion.

_(But, you're not Alexis...) _Alexis whined to Artimis mentally and she heard Artimis snarl behind her.

_Just repeat it... I, Alexis Catherine Whyte... _Artimis told her forcefully and Alexis nodded her head, speaking softly.

"I, Alexis Catherine Whyte..."

_Do take thee, Ronald Christopher Weasley..._ Artimis continued, speaking slowly in her mind.

"Do take thee, Ronald Christopher Weasley..." Alexis repeated a little louder, the smile on Ron's face making that shimmer of courage come back.

_As my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold..._ Artimis growled mentally, snapping Alexis out of her near zoning off again.

"As my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold..." Alexis sighed, glad at Artimis's knack for remembering things.

_In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer... well, richer in this case... oh wait, don't repeat that last part _Artimis slipped, and Alexis had to snicker a bit.

"In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer..." Alexis spoke, biting her lip as she waited for her next line.

_Til death do us part... Then you slip that ring in you hand on his finger..._ Artimis informed her friend and Alexis smiled, thankfully, evaluating the words she was about to say.

_Til death do us part... sounds like another life vow to me, one I don't mind too much though..._ Alexis thought to herself as she looked into Ron's eyes, smiling brightly.

"Til death do us part." She declared and gently slipped the ring on his finger, holding his hand gently. He squeezed her hand, smiling as he looked back up at the preacher. The preacher spoke some words to him and Ron looked back at her, smiling bright.

"I do." He told her and she could feel the love dripping off of it. The sheer force of his words threw her into another daze. She heard the preacher speak and she ignored him for a bit.

_Alexis... say I do... damnit... _Artimis told her and Alexis shook her head, smiling at Ron.

"I do." She told him and he smiled.

_(What now?)_ Alexis questioned her companion and Artimis snorted behind her.

_He kisses you_ Artimis replied with humor.

_(Oh... what, right n-)_ She thought, but was cut off in surprise as Ron moved her veil away, then leaned in and kissed her, hugging her to him tightly. Alexis smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him weakly as she kissed him back, every worry, every thought, washing away in the flood of giddiness and love swamping her mind. He pulled away from her, and he had to keep hold of her arms as she swayed giddily. She felt a ringing in her ears, realizing through her haze that it was clapping. She smiled happily up at Ron with shining eyes, and he met her smile with the same warmness.

Ron took her hand gently, and she followed him as they both walked back down the aisle, grinning widely to the point her cheeks hurt. She looked up at Ron, mumbling as they made their way into the Foyer. "The time I agreed to wear this dress has expired. I am getting out of it, and turning it into a pumpkin. Care for pumpkin pie?"

Ron smirked and shook his head. "No honey, I'm fine. Let's just pass up the pie and go enjoy our reception, eat cake, get drunk... you know how it goes."

Alexis laughed and nodded, heading up to the Tower to change on winged feet.

--------------------------------------

Artimis watched Alexis and Ron walk down the aisle as man and wife and she smirked, leaning against the gazebo as she realized her feet had swollen, again.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? You looked like you were going to kill Alexis there for a minute." Draco spoke worriedly as he walked toward her, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Yeah, well, you'd kill someone who made you walk them through their vows too." Artimis replied to him and he smirked at her.

"She was that gone?"

"She was that gone. And she tried to drag me with her." Artimis told him and he chuckled, kissing her briefly. She kissed him back softly and he put his arm around her shoulders as he drew back.

"Why don't we head upstairs? I know you'll wanna change." He told her and she nodded, him walking her up the stairs after everyone else. They went in to their room, Artimis going to her drawers and pulling out her maternity clothes, feeling gross and fat.

"Uh...when I have this kid and get back down to normal, I'm gonna have a bonfire with all my fat pants." She groaned as she dressed and Draco snickered at her, taking of his coat and setting it on their bed. He took her arm after she finished dressing and they exited the room going up to ballroom. Artimis walked over to the low stage and took the microphone, intending on repaying Alexis for her wonderful announcing job. She looked over to Draco, who had already started drinking. She sighed and then was attacked by Molly Weasley.

"Oh dear, how are you feeling? You must be quite along by now. When are you due?" Molly spoke a mile a minute and Artimis backed up in surprise.

"We're fine. I'm due around December 27th." Artimis replied in shock as Arthur walked up.

"Sorry Artimis, she's just so excited and then she saw you were open and decided to bombard you." Arthur spoke as he took Molly's arm, speaking to her sweetly.

"Come on honey, let's go sit." He told her and she followed him, talking a mile minute still with a bright smile. She heard a clamor of feet and then smirked as Hailey rushed forward.

"They're coming." She stated and the whole large ballroom silenced. Artimis sat in wait, like a viper awaiting her prey, all bundled up and coiled, prepared to strike. Alexis was going to have a very well announced wedding reception.


	39. Cherry Bombs Away Ch 29 Part 1

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 29 Part 1  
**"Cherry Bombs Away"

* * *

Alexis and Ron stepped out of the Tower, dressed in slacks and t-shirts and Ron still in his shiny shoes, their hands entwined. Alexis smiled up at Ron, who gazed down at her tenderly as they entered the ballroom where their reception was being held. Alexis looked towards the low stage, and then jumped in surprise at the loud voice that bombarded them.

"And here they are! The new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" Artimis's voice boomed from the stage where she stood, holding the microphone and smirking at them. Alexis sighed, shaking her head as Ron grinned proudly.

They both walked towards their table, ignoring the several or so snickers as Artimis spoke once again. "_Nuh uh_. The newlyweds must have their first dance. Now, to the dance floor!" She announced. Alexis glared up at her half heartedly, then looked up at Ron, who smiled and shrugged. He stepped back and bowed slightly, holding out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Weasley?"

Alexis smirked and nodded, taking his hand. "Yes, you may, Mr. Weasley."

_God, now I sound old... he better love me, now I'm a Mrs..._

"And Ron leads Alexis out onto the dance floor!" Artimis spoke, commentating most of their moves. Alexis glared, but forgot it as soon as Ron spun her around, putting a hand around her waist and taking her other in his.

The lights the ballroom dimmed as the soft music to 'Come What May' from the Moulin Rouge film started, Ron pulling Alexis closer to him as they began to slowly dance. Ron leaned his head down beside Alexis's and she smiled as he sang softly the lyrics of the song.

"Never knew, I could feel- like this. Like I've never seen the sky, before."

Alexis sighed happily, leaning her head against his shoulder as they danced, listening as Ron's deep voice continued singing to her lovingly.

"Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more, than this." He sang softly, ignoring the somewhat loud and annoying voice heard dimly in the background.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing. Telling me to give you every-thing. Seasons may change, Winter to Spring. But I love you. Until the end- of- time."

She pulled back slightly, gazing up at him with shimmering eyes as he sang the chorus a bit more loudly, Alexis hearing the strength he put behind those words. "Come what may- Come what may- I- will love you- Until my dy-ing day-" He sang, spinning her around gently.

Alexis smiled, spinning back to him and gazing up into his deep blue eyes as she in turn sang softly as he watched admiringly. "Suddenly the world seems such a per-fect place. Suddenly it moves with such a per-fect grace."

Ron smiled widely, hugging her to him as he sang along with her, the voices blending together harmoniously. "Suddenly my life doesn't se-em such a waste."

Alexis sang alone once more, smiling tenderly. "It all revolves- around you."

They spun around together as they sang together once again, not caring about the curious gazes or listening ears, happy to be in their own little world that they themselves created away from everyone else.

"And there's no mountain, too high. No river, too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there- by your side. Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide..."

Ron looked down at her as he sang alone. "But I love you-"

Alexis echoed him happily. "I love you-"

Ron smiled, still singing. "Until the end..."

"Until the end..." Alexis echoed him again, then they sang together. "... Of time."

The chorus started and they sang together once again, still dancing on the vacant dance floor. " Come what may- Come what may- I will love- you- Until my dying day."

Ron pulled her to him; arms wrapped loosely around her waist and Alexis's on his shoulders as they stood there and followed the music, singing loudly. "Oh come what may- Come- what may. I will love- you."

Ron stopped, grinning as Alexis sang alone, gazing into his eyes with promise. "I will love you... Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."

Once again, they sang together slowly and in tune. "Come what may- Come what may. I will love you-Until my dy-ing- day-"

They held the last note together, and then as the music faded, Ron dipped her back. And Alexis wasn't uneased by her sudden weightlessness, lying back in his strong arms happily. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, hearing smatterings of applause around them.

He pulled her back up, and they looked at each other happily for a minute, hearing Artimis speaking above everyone else. " And Ron pulled her back up... And they both are staring at each other..." She commentated loudly.

Alexis closed her eyes and sighed, her giddy feelings dimming slightly due to annoyance. She turned to glare up at the stage, where Artimis stood smirking at her. "Artimis... _shut up._" Alexis snapped.

"But Alexis, you love Quidditch announcing..." Artimis replied sweetly over the microphone, making her heard through the whole room.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Quidditch." Alexis growled back loudly.

"But _you_ seemed to have forgotten that at _my_ wedding, so I was simply repaying the favor." Artimis replied sarcastically.

"Well, _thank you_, you're _too_ kind. I believe that's enough though now." Alexis spoke just as sarcastically.

"But I'm having fun... Do I have to stop?" Artimis questioned childishly, making Alexis sigh with frustration.

"Good for you, and yes. Please do. That, or there will be a side order of extra crispy microphones with the evening meal." Alexis replied simply.

"You are so no fun...Fine, I'll go sit down." Artimis pouted as she got off of the stage and Alexis could just barely hear her mumbling something under her breath, but she couldn't tell what. Alexis watched Artimis sit down and rolled her eyes.

"And now Alexis will dance with her father, Remus." Artimis spoke in a monotone and bored voice. Alexis shook her head and snickered as Remus walked up and took Alexis's hands from Ron's. Ron smiled and walked back towards his and Alexis's table to wait. Remus smiled at Alexis as the music started once again, and they began to dance.

Alexis looked up at him after a while and asked quietly. "Well?"

Remus looked down at her quizzically. "Well, what?"

Alexis shook her head and smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

Remus watched her with a look of contemplation on his face for a minute before he answered softly. "I have never been so happy for you, Alexis. And I'm sure you're mother would've felt the same."

Alexis looked up at him with a grateful smile, and then spoke softly after a minute. "Thank you Remus."

"For what, may I ask?" Remus spoke in slight confusion.  
"For everything. I couldn't have asked for a better father." She replied and he looked surprise for a moment, studying her with shining amber eyes. Then he smiled and hugged her to him tightly; Alexis hugging him back just as tight, sighing happily.

The music stopped and Remus walked Alexis back towards Ron, who had been watching Alexis with dreamy eyes the entire time.

-------------------------

Artimis watched as Ron and Alexis walked out of the tower and smirked at her chance for revenge. She looked around and picked up the microphone.

"And here they are! The new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" Artimis yelled out, surprising Alexis a bit. She smirked and Alexis sighed, shaking her head, while Ron just grinned at her.

_This is gonna be so much fun..._ Artimis thought as she watched Ron and Alexis heading toward table, obviously ignoring the snickers. Artimis inhaled to speak again, stopping them in their tracks.

"_Nuh uh_. The newlyweds must have their first dance. Now, to the dance floor!" She announced obnoxiously, knowing that she must be getting Alexis's nerves a bit. Alexis glared up at her half-heartedly and then Artimis saw her look at Ron, who smiled and shrugged at her. Artimis's smirk faded a bit as Ron stepped back and bowed slightly, holding out his hand to Alexis.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Weasley?" Artimis heard him speak and a jealous thought brushed through her mind.

_Why didn't Draco do that?... Oh well, back to the announcing..._ Artimis thought as Alexis replied to him softly. "Yes, you may, Mr. Weasley."

"And Ron leads Alexis out onto the dance floor!" Artimis declared, deciding she liked this play-by-play speaking. Artimis saw Alexis glare and then her face went to that goofy smile as Ron brought her to him. Artimis smirked as the lights dimmed and Alexis and Ron's chosen Wedding song came on. She watched as they began to sway on the floor and she smiled.

"And they are dancing." She stated and Draco rolled his eyes at her as Remus snorted in humor. Then she heard Ron begin to sing to Alexis, both of them seemingly in their own little world.

'And now, Ron is singing to Alexis, and she is smirking." Artimis spoke and Draco leaned over and looked at her.

"We get the point dear." He informed her and she shook her head.

"But Alexis did not." She replied as she heard Alexis singing to Ron.

_Wow, she never sings in front of people, well, except me,... She must really be in LALA land..._ Artimis thought as she brought the microphone up again.

"And Alexis is now singing to Ron." She spoke then they both were singing and she smirked as their voices rose up in a melody.

"And now they are _both_ singing." She declared and then she was silent for a few moments, watching as they danced. Then the song came to an end and Ron dipped Alexis.

"And he is dipping her back." She announced and she could feel the growing annoyance of the whole room. As Ron pulled Alexis back up, Artimis announced again.

"And Ron pulled her back up... And they both are staring at each other..." She commented loudly. Artimis watched as Alexis closed her eyes and sighed, turning to glare up at her.

"Artimis... _shut up._" Alexis hissed and Artimis smirked.

"But Alexis, you love Quidditch announcing..." Artimis replied super sweetly over the microphone, making her heard through the whole room.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, this isn't Quidditch." Alexis growled back loudly with a minor threat in her voice, but Artimis knew Alexis wouldn't hurt her.

"But _you_ seemed to have forgotten that at _my_ wedding, so I was simply repaying the favor." Artimis replied sarcastically, trying to get Alexis to realize what she was doing.

"Well, _thank you_, you're _too_ kind. I believe that's enough though now." Alexis spoke just as sarcastically with more venom though, reminding Artimis of Severus for a moment.

"But I'm having fun... Do I have to stop?" Artimis questioned Alexis childishly. She heard Alexis sigh, looking up at her.

"Good for you, and yes. Please do. That, or there will be a side order of extra crispy microphones with the evening meal." Alexis replied simply and to the point.

"You are so no fun...Fine I'll go sit down." Artimis pouted, walking off of the stage, going to sit by her husband, mumbling to herself.

"If you wanted me to be boring you shoulda asked Sev to do it." She grumbled as she sat down in depression. Artimis sat down and rolled her eyes as she spoke into the microphone.

"And now Alexis will dance with her father, Remus." Artimis spoke in a monotone and bored voice, just to be a pain. Artimis watched Alexis shake her head as Remus stood up, smiling at her. Ron gave Alexis to him and then walked back toward the stage, to the table just for him and Alexis. The music started and Artimis was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey cousin. Having fun?" Lorinda, Artimis's spunky cousin, asked her and Artimis smiled at her.

"Always. I didn't see you earlier." Artimis replied and Lorinda frowned.

"I was there, but hiding behind mum, Cause Professor Snape was here and, well, he hasn't ever forgiven me for setting him on fire." Lorinda joked and Artimis laughed.

"You mum reamed you out good for that one. I bet he's forgotten about it though, with everything going on." Artimis laughed and the music was coming to an end for Remus and Alexis.

"Hey, Artimis, are we doing Karaoke?" Lorinda asked and Artimis nodded at her smirking.

"Good, I think I may have a good idea. Oh, and how is the baby?" She questioned and Artimis smirked.

"I am so ready to have this kid. The sooner I have it, the sooner I can find my waist." Artimis joked and Lorinda smiled at her.

"I'm sure. Well, I'm going back to my table. Love ya." She stated and hugged Artimis around the neck.

"Alright, love ya too." Artimis told her as she watched Alexis begin led back to her table by Remus.

Artimis watched as Alexis gave her a look that meant start Karaoke.

"Ok, now for some entertainment. Karaoke. Harry, would you please take the controls." Artimis spoke and Harry stood up, turning his ball cap sideways and walked up to the karaoke machine, turning it on and cracking his knuckles.

"I am Mix-Master Harry, hahahaha." He mumbled and Artimis laughed, watching in pure amazement as her two Uncles, Uncle Leo and Uncle Zachariah got upon the stage.

-----------------------------

Fred and George stood discreetly near the ballroom's fireplace, watching the events around them nonchalantly. Fred nudged George as Artimis announced to the room that Karaoke was about to begin, and George nodded, looking over towards a table where Artimis's Uncles, Leo and Zachariah, sat. Leo smirked as George nodded at them. Leo poked his brother, and the two men stood and quickly made their way to the stage, under many curious stares.

Fred watched Artimis, seeing that she was staring at her uncles, distracted by their actions. George nudged Fred, asking quietly. "Did she take the bait?"

"Affirmative, Mama Horse has taken the bait." Fred answered seriously. George nodded, and then spoke quietly. "Copy that. First stage of Operation Wedding cake under way."

"Ten for, T-2. We're moving in." Fred spoke, starting towards the table where the large wedding cake rested. George followed, replying quietly. "Roger that T-1."

"You can stop that now." Fred growled behind him.

"Oh, okay." Spoke George, and both Twins discreetly crept towards the waiting cake, snickering at hearing loud, off key singing. They paused for a minute, looking around suspiciously. Then both dove down and under the table, crawling under it and coming up behind the cake. They both kneeled there, peering over the table as Fred asked in a whisper. "T-2, have we been spotted?"

"Negative T-1. No witnesses. Commence to Stage Two." George answered, and Fred nodded, pulling out a small package from within the folds of the cloak he had conveniently wore to the reception. George pulled out his wand, looking around him nervously. Fred carefully unwrapped the package, holding in his hands about ten or so cherry bombs. He smirked up at George, who nodded, grinning mischievously. George took a few, turning to the cake as Fred did the same. They started to carefully push the small bombs in random locations inside the large cake, looking around every few seconds.

They finished and George informed urgently. "The evidence must be erased."

"Copy that. Supplies are in abundance." Fred replied with reassurance, grabbing two plastic knives from a pile off the table beside the cake and handing one to George. Once again they turned to the cake, smoothing out any fingerprints or indentures. Satisfied that all looked well, they licked their knives and nodded to each other in satisfaction.

Fred looked over the table once more and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Molly walking towards the cake. He darted under the table, pulling George with him, and whispering. "We must retreat! Supreme T is approaching! I repeat, we _must _retreat!"

"Roger that T-1. Follow my lead." George replied, crawling along under the table, away from the approaching woman. They reached the end, George peeking out under the tablecloth. He looked back and nodded to Fred, gesturing that the coast was clear. George rolled out from under the table, Fred following and both leapt to their feet, scrambling towards their vacant spots by the fireplace. They leaned up against it, looking around as if they had always been there. After making sure no attention had been drawn to them, then turned and smirked at each other, Fred speaking smugly. "Mission; accomplished."

"Copy that T-1."

"Quit it."

"Sorry."

-----------------------------

Alexis sat her table beside Ron, resting up and drinking some type of alcohol out of the glass Ron had handed her. She listened with amusement as Artimis's two uncles sang to 'It's Five o'clock Somewhere' by Alan Jackson and Jimmy Buffet. Artimis was giving her uncles a suspicious stare as they sang loudly and out of tune, but Alexis just shrugged and leaned against Ron, laughing at the two men and raising her glass to them.

They soon finished, walking off the stage proudly and returning to their seats. Alexis smirked at them, wondering why she hadn't thought to sing that. Then a great thought struck her and she grinned widely. Ron cocked his head at her, asking curiously. "Now what are you up to?"

Alexis smiled at him and stood. She kissed him on the head then turned and ran over towards 'Mix-Master' Harry.

She leaned in next to him, whispering the name of a certain song. He smiled and nodded, setting up the Karaoke machine as Alexis bounced away. She jumped onto the stage and took the microphone, speaking into it and looking to Artimis. "Hey Artimis! Get up here, I feel like doing a duet as well."

Artimis groaned, complaining. "Are you insane? I am NOT getting up on stage and looking like a beached whale!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and replied. "You won't get up here to sing, but you'll get up here to announce my reception?"

Artimis narrowed her eyes and growled. "Yeah, but everyone was looking at _you_ then. I am not getting up there."

"Get your ass up here _now_." Alexis snapped at her.

"Uh, no_ mother_." Artimis spoke sarcastically.

"No, that's you. Don't make me come over there and drag your ass up here." Alexis warned, smirking slightly.

"Oh, please, please come down here and drag me up there. I dare you... wait I don't dare you, cause then you _will_ drag me literally and it will hurt." Artimis said, and Alexis grinned smugly.

Alexis pouted and spoke quietly, which was not too quiet, seeing as she spoke into the microphone. "Come on Artimis. It's _my_ reception..."

Artimis sighed and grumbled. "Fine... I hate guilt trips..." She stood, trudging over to the stage as Alexis smiled proudly. She summoned another microphone and gave it to Artimis, who snatched it with a halfhearted glare.

Alexis nodded to Harry, and he nodded back, starting the song. The fast paced music to 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child started, Alexis bopping her head slightly with the beat as Artimis's eyes widened. She groaned. "Oh no..."

Alexis gave her a sly smirk and replied. "Oh yes. Like the way we used to, you start."

Artimis shook her head and sighed, but smirked. "I know."

Artimis brought the microphone up and sang as the lyrics started. "Now that you're out of my life I'm so much better..."

"You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger..." Alexis chimed in with her microphone, smiling at Artimis as Artimis continued. "You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer..."

Alexis grinned and sang her part. "You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder..."

Artimis shook her head at Alexis and sang with more confidence. "You thought I wouldn't grow without you, but I'm wiser..."

"You thought that I'd be hopeless without you, but I'm smarter..." Alexis sang as she spun around, getting into the music. Artimis looked at her like she was nuts as she sang. "You thought that I'd be stressed without you but I'm chinning..."

Alexis spun over to her and sang dramatically. "You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold out millions."

Artimis smiled at her and both sang out the chorus together, Alexis dancing around Artimis, who stood in place. "I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving."

Alexis spun away from Artimis as she sang into her microphone. "Thought I wouldn't breath without you, I'm inhaling..."

"Thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision..." Alexis sang proudly, gesturing while dancing.

"Thought I wouldn't last without you, but I'm lasting..." Artimis sang with a bit of a snicker as she watched Alexis.

"Thought that I would die without you, but I'm living..." Alexis sang with zeal, looking to Artimis as she smiled and sang dramatically her double verse. "Thought that I would fail without, but I'm on top. Thought that it'd be over by now, but it won't stop."

Alexis spun out in front of Artimis as she sang her own double verse with a smirk. "Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here. Even in my years to come I'm still gonna be here." She sang the last and pointed straight at Severus, who glared daggers up at her from his seat.

Artimis laughed with Alexis as Alexis danced back to stand beside Artimis as they sang together the chorus twice more. "I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving... I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving."

Alexis and Artimis leaned against each other as Alexis sang out alone in a higher key that the song required. "Wishing you the best..."

"Pray that you are blessed." Artimis sang out after her, shaking her finger.

Alexis smirked as she sang out with her too. "With lots of tests, no stress, and lots of happiness. I'm better than that!"

Artimis sang out alone. "I'm not gonna lie to you on the radio."

"I'm better that that!" Both sang, and Alexis sang out alone this time. "I'm not gonna lie to you and your family, oh..."

They sang together. "I'm better than that!" Artimis stepped forward and sang. "I'm not gonna hate on you, in the magazine..."

"I'm better than that!"

"I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity." Alexis sang matter of factly, shaking her head as they both sang the next part. "I'm better than that!"

"No I'm not gonna dish you on the Internet..." Artimis sang, and Alexis leaned against her as they sang as one. "Cuz my mama taught me better than that!"

Alexis danced around as they sang the chorus again. "I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving... I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving."

Alexis bumped Artimis's hip with her own with a smirk, provoking a glare out of Artimis as Artimis sang out the next part. "After all of the darkness and sadness, soon comes happiness..."

"If I surround myself with positive things, I'll gain prosperity... "Alexis sang out dramatically into her microphone, ignoring Artimis's glare as they sang the chorus. "I'm a survivor. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on surviving."

They trailed off, the music slowly dying as Alexis bowed to the applause. Artimis turned to Alexis glared.

"You suck... And I am repeating what I told you the last time you tried to get me to sing and dance this... The choreography is _so_ First year." Artimis declared, still talking into the microphone.

Alexis stopped, turning and glaring at her smugly as she also spoke into the microphone. "Well if you don't like it, revise it! _You're_ the one who made it up, if I do recall."

"And I was _in_ first year! Uh... I so need a drink..." Artimis grumbled as she put up the microphone and left the stage. Alexis shook her head at her, and spoke into the microphone. "I think it's time to cut the cake. Cause I need sugar, bad... Toodles!"

With a last dramatic bow, Alexis put up her microphone and jumped off of the stage, making her way towards a grinning Ron. Artimis stopped Alexis and gestured for Ron to walk over which scared her a bit, seeing as Artimis had her 'I'm evil' smile on. Ron walked over and Artimis whispered, smirking.

"I know you two aren't opening present til tomorrow morning, but I had to give you mine tonight." She whispered and then placed in Alexis's hands, the very pair of Handcuffs that had caused them to admit their relationship to the house. Alexis looked at them, quickly placing them in her back pocket and out of site.

"I hate you." Alexis murmur and Artimis smiled, skipping back to Draco as Alexis and Ron walked over to cut their cake.

------------------------------

Severus amusingly listened to Artimis's commentary, finding it funny that Artimis thought it was clever, when, well, it wasn't. He sat there, watching Alexis dance and talk with Remus and pondered to himself.

_Why am I here?... What insane force of nature drove me to come?..._ He asked himself and then he looked down at the glass in his hand, smirking.

_The plus side is I can drink. At Hogwarts, I can't do that to extreme... And well here, everyone drinks to extreme..._ Severus chimed to himself mentally. He then heard Artimis announce Karaoke and he cringed, praying that he could avoid having to do that this time as he did last time. He took a drink of his drink and nearly spit it out as he watched Miranda's two older brothers, Leo AKA Lynard and Zachariah, walk up to the stage.

_Those two only sing when they are covering something up for someone, mostly Serena..._ He thought as he remembered this tidbit from his past, he himself having been on the receiving end of one of their cover-ups once. He looked at Serena, but she was sitting, nodding to the music of the song. He listened to the lyrics and smirked, knowing that song definitely applied to him. Leo sung out loudly.

"Pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane, before I go insane, it's only half past twelve, but I don't care, it's five o'clock somewhere."

Severus tapped his fingers a bit as the song ended, knowing no one was watching him. He had totally forgot that Remus was sitting with him at the table until he spoke.

"Sev, Alexis is plotting something." Remus told him and he turned to view Alexis whispering to Ron and smirking.

"It better not involve me. That's all I have to say." Severus replied in a calm tone. He saw Remus look at him and smirk.

"You know, I like this side of you Sev." Remus stated and Severus turned to look at him.

"What side, the drunk side or the calm side?" Severus questioned, being sarcastic, but at the same time not.

"Both actually, you seem more... tolerant." Remus spoke and Severus nodded, watching Alexis bound up for the stage, grabbing a microphone. He listened to the conversation, nay, argument, between Alexis and Artimis, ending with Artimis giving up, a rare thing. But then again, Alexis _never_ gave up an argument. He knew this all too well.

He watched as they got up on stage and Artimis grudgingly began singing, Alexis right along with her. He snickered in amusement that Alexis was trying to get Artimis to dance while she was so pregnant. He really wasn't listening to the words when Alexis smirked and pointed directly at him, singing loudly. He glared at her and then looked to Remus.  
"Why the hell did she just point at me?" He hissed and Remus laughed.

"Didn't you listen to what she was singing?" Remus replied amusingly, his eyes still fixed on his two 'daughters'.

"No, not particularly." He sneered and Remus smirked.

"Well, when she was pointing at you, she was singing, 'you thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here. Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here'." Remus replied and Severus crossed his arms, watching the girls again.

"Oh." He stated and then he actually was listening to them and was surprised that they could sing in such harmony, knowing Alexis could barely sing ever. Then as they were singing, they sung a line that rung in his ears a bit.

"Cuz my mama taught me better than that!" He heard them sing and he smirked, it making him think back a bit and then Remus elbowed him.

"Sev, stop smiling or the earth will stop turning." Remus joked and Severus snickered.

"Didn't know I was that important." He stated as the song finished and Alexis announced she needed sugar.

_Well, if she needs sugar, I need more alcohol..._ Severus thought as he finished his drink swiftly, watching Artimis paused the newlyweds for a moment and then Alexis and Ron walked over to their cake.

---------------------------

Ron chuckled as he and Alexis approached their large ornate cake, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, walking with her towards the table that held the cake. Alexis smiled happily, still humming the song she had just sung to herself. Ron looked down at her and spoke quietly. "You know, you can sing pretty good."

Alexis laughed and looked up at him. "Oh, quit being a suck up. Only reason I sounded okay was because Artimis was singing up there with me. She sings, _I_ dance. That's how it goes." Alexis stated matter of factly, though she thought it was still sweet that he would say that. Ron smiled and shook his head, looking up as they approached the table. Artimis and Draco came up behind them along with a few others, and Alexis growled. "I get first piece."

Artimis stuck her tongue out at her, as Alexis grabbed two plates for herself and Ron. Molly had run up, chattering away about something. Alexis shrugged, stepping up and lifting the large plastic cake knife. She glimpsed Fred and George far off to the side, standing beside Artimis's two uncles, and all four with innocent grins on their faces. _Too_ innocent. Alexis shook her head in confusion, turning back to the cake.

She cut two large pieces, setting them on her and Ron's plate. She then backed up, handing the knife to Molly, who insisted she cut the rest of it for everyone else.

Alexis turned to look up at Ron as Molly brought the knife up, cutting into the cake. Suddenly there were several loud, but muffled, explosions, and the cake seemed to expand momentarily before it exploded, tidbits and chunks shooting in every direction like shrapnel.

Molly screamed and stumbled backwards, covered head to foot in cake as Alexis and Ron stumbled back too as they were splattered with a great deal of it. There were several other surprised yells and gasps, everyone within a fifteen foot radius having been hit with either cake or icing bits.

After a moment of shocked silence, laughter erupted from the loose group of people. Alexis looked up at Ron, who gazed down at her with a surprised stare. Alexis bit her lip in thought, then gazed behind her at the Weasley Twins and the two uncles, who were grinning widely, miraculously the upper halves of their bodies cake-free.

Alexis sighed, shaking her head and looking up at Ron, his face splattered with chocolate cake and icing as he smirked and shrugged. "Well, we won't have to walk too far to get more cake, just find the nearest wall." She quipped and Ron laughed. Alexis thought a minute, then reached up and scooped some cake off of his cheek, licking her fingers.

She looked to Artimis, who was shaking her head and snickering. "Or face. Hmm... Not bad at all..." Alexis commented as she turned back to Ron in time to see him lean down and lick some icing off her nose. She grinned at him as he smirked, then she pulled him back down and kissed him, ridding the cake from his lips. She heard snickers, but ignored them as she pulled away, scraping some more cake from his face once again in passing.

Ron smirked and shook his head, turning and leading her back to the tables as they heard Molly yelling something. _Yep, knew Fred and George had something to do with that... wouldn't be them if they hadn't tried something at their own brother's wedding... wait, I'm now their sister... That's freaking awesome!_

Alexis stopped beside Severus with a smile, who gazed up at her warily. She grinned mischievously, looking down at her plate and cake, and then back at Severus, who watched her suspiciously. _You know... I've really wanted to do this for a long time..._

Without a moment's hesitation, she turned and brought up her plate, smashing it into Severus's surprised face, rubbing it in for good measure.

"Yeah, cake is good. _That_, is better." Alexis remarked with satisfaction as Remus and Arthur laughed, and then grabbed Ron's hand and pulled, laughing as well as she ran off with him before Severus pulled himself together enough to get up and yell at her.

-----------------------------------

Fred and George sauntered up to where Leo and Zachariah stood, all four holding large, empty trays. They smiled widely at the two men, and they smiled back. The twins turned to watch as Alexis and Ron walked up to the cake, making sure they stood a good distance away to remain unsuspicious, but close enough to enjoy the spoils of their mischief.

Alexis picked up the large cake knife, and all four tensed as she cut into the cake. George whispered excitedly. "Now?"

Fred looked around in thought for a moment, and then shook his head at a thought. "No, just hold on a minute."

George looked at him like he was a nut, and then looked back to the table, Alexis and Ron grabbing their pieces of cake.

"How about now?" He asked pleadingly. Fred smirked and shook his head. "Just wait."

Then their mother, Molly, stepped up to the cake, taking the knife in hand. George suddenly broke out in a large smile as he caught on to his brother's plan. As Molly cut into the cake, Fred turned and nodded to the three other men.

"_Now._" He spoke and George spoke the word to set off the cherry bombs as all four men brought up their trays to cover their faces. There were a few muffled explosions, and the men stumbled back a bit, the front of their trays being pelted with cake debris along with heir uncovered lower torso and legs. They heard satisfying yells, smirking at each other behind their raised trays. After a minute of silence, they lowered their cake-covered trays, surveying the damage.

Everyone and everything around them had smatterings of icing and cake, but the sight of their mother was the best. She stood stock still in front of the cake, knife raised partway and barely discernable underneath all the icing. Fred and George looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"That dear brother..." George started.

"... Was absolutely priceless." Fred finished, giving each other a high five. They looked over at Leo and Zachariah, who were grinning around at everyone with interest.

"My dear fellows..." (Fred)

"We'd like to thank you," (George)

"For your earlier distraction." (Fred)

"Couldn't have done it without you two." (George)

The Twins rambled off, and both uncles grinned. Leo spoke. "Anytime guys."

"Need us, just call." Zachariah added, and they all nodded to each other as they all turned to leave. But the Twins stopped in their tracks at hearing a loud screeching voice.

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I _know_ you two had something to do with this!" Molly yelled, and the Twins turned to see their angry mother, Leo and Zachariah quickly leaving with huge grins.

"I think it's time we made ourselves scarce." George spoke quietly, backing away slowly with Fred as he spoke. "Yep, I do think."

They both turned and quickly bolted away, followed by angry yells and scolding.

---------------------------------

Severus rolled his eyes as Alexis and Ron walked over to cut their cake.

"So Severus, looking forward to going back to school?" Remus asked jokingly and Severus rolled his eyes at him.

"No, I am not. I am looking forward to cake." Severus spoke, not really paying attention to the people around the cake. He heard an explosion and then suddenly he was covered from head to toe with sticky cake and icing.

"Well, looks like you got your cake Severus." Remus joked at him as Severus lifted his hand and wiped his face off with his hand.

"Har Har." Severus snorted and Remus snickered next to him.

'Sev, don't move." Remus spoke and Severus turned to see Remus scooping a spoonful of icing off of his shoulder. Severus quickly backed up and looked at Remus with disgust.

"That was appalling. We are not eating off of Severus." Severus declared and then Remus smirked.

"Well, _you_ weren't going to eat it." Remus stated and Severus looked as Alexis and Ron were going past him. He sneered at her and she looked down at him with a smirk. All of a sudden Severus couldn't see and inhaled a good amount of cake as Alexis smashed her plate into his face, pushing it in hard and smearing it a bit. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was running. He wiped his face down yet again and drew his wand, pointing at himself and spoke angrily.

"_Scourgify._" He cast and his robes and all of him were cleared of the cake mess that had covered him. He snorted and contemplated chasing after Alexis but thought against it as he saw that his glass had not been covered with cake. He picked it up and downed it, smirking at the chocolate cake covered Molly Weasley, who was yelling at her laughing husband, and seeing Fred and George quietly slink away.

_Never a dull moment..._ He thought in humor as he poured more alcohol out of the cake-covered bottle into his glass, knowing he was going to need it.

_Come on, Alexis Whyte just got married, that's enough to make anyone want to get drunk... We all though that this day would never in the history of this world happen..._ He contemplated, drinking deeply from his glass, realizing that no matter how much he denied it outside, inside, in a weird way, Severus had found his 'family'.


	40. Drunken Karoake and Air Guitars Ch29 P2

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 29 Part 2  
**"Drunken Karaoke and Air Guitars"

**Author's Notes:** The songs in here do not belong to us and we put in the story who sung the songs... And yes, Severus is really that drunk...

* * *

Alexis plopped into her seat at their designated table, surveying the room with amusement. She smirked, hearing her mother in law, Molly's, voice heard now berating Arthur, who was laughing at his cake covered wife, and seeing Lorinda standing for where she had slipped in cake, bursting out in laughter and also dripping with icing.

"Yep, gotta hand it to them, the Twins can liven up any party..." She spoke, Ron shaking his head with amusement, sitting beside her.

Alexis recalled Severus, quickly looking around to see if he was sneaking up on her after her cake ambush on him. She spotted him, still sitting at his table, though looking more interested in his cup than her at the time, to her great relief. Which kind of provoked a thought in her mind.

She glanced slyly beside her at Ron, who was drinking something as he looked around the room curiously. He paused when he saw her smirk and thoughtful expression, asking quietly as he smiled. "I know that smirk. What are you planning now?'

Alexis looked at him innocently as she replied. "_Well..._ I kind of recall you saying that your goal tonight was to 'enjoy or reception, eat cake, and get drunk...', right? But it doesn't seem as if you're too drunk."

Ron looked down at her in confusion. "So, you want me to get drunk?"

"Um, not so much as getting drunk as to see how _fast_ you can get drunk. Dunno, it's a quirk of mine, and I'm curious..."

_And I've never seen him DRUNK-drunk... I was always drunk with him... wonder what he's like..._

She thought to herself, looking back towards Severus and Remus's table with a smile.

"What do you say to a little drinking game?"

"I don't know Alexis..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Let's go ask Sev and Remus..." Alexis spoke, standing and pulling on Ron's arm, making him stand as well as he repeated to himself. "Let's go ask... Who!"

Alexis laughed as she pulled Ron towards the two professor's table, him following a bit reluctantly. Alexis slowed slightly, giving a wide berth to Severus before circling around to stand in front of their table.

Remus smiled at them as Severus just scowled, looking between them suspiciously. Alexis smirked, and then spoke quietly. "Hey Severus. I bet Ron can drink more than you."

Ron looked at his wife a bit oddly as Severus's scowl faded slightly. Remus chuckled, and Alexis turned to him, looking thoughtful before she replied smugly. "In fact, I bet he can drink more than the _both _of you."

Remus stopped chuckling as he looked to Ron with a slight challenge. Severus shook his head as he answered. "I highly doubt that Whyte."

"It's _Weasley_ now, Sev." Alexis corrected proudly, making Ron smile. Severus rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Whatever. You're still a Whyte to me. As I was saying..."

"I bet I can outdrink _all _of you." Another voice added, and the group turned to look as Draco proudly approached the table, grinning smugly at all of them.

"I take you up on that challenge, Malfoy." Remus declared, slapping his hand on the table for emphasis. Draco nodded as Alexis stepped forward and declared as well. "So does Ron." Ron looked down at her once, then back at the men in helplessness, shrugging, knowing that he had no choice in the matter. They all then looked to Severus, who sneered at them with his arms crossed.

"I do not need to make myself look like a drunken fool to prove myself a superior drinker." He snapped.

Alexis smirked slyly, then asked quietly. "_I _know why. Severus is a _chicken_. He knows he's not good enough, so he makes up lame excuses using big fancy words. _Chicken_."

Remus smirked and started making clucking noises, receiving murderous glares from Severus. He just ignored him as Alexis continually chanted 'chicken', joined by Draco. Ron smiled, shaking his head.

Severus grew quickly fed up with it and exclaimed with slight reluctance. "I am in no way afraid of this nonsense. And I do not need to prove myself. But I will take pride in seeing all of you fail, so... I'm in."

"Thought so..." Alexis spoke, smirking with satisfaction. She stood behind Ron as the four men sat at the table, summoning a few bottles of Tequila, a stack of shot glasses, salt, and lemon slices. As they set up the table, Arthur Weasley walked up, pulling up a chair and announcing. "I am definitely getting in on this. I have to go home with _that_ tonight-," He pointed to a raging Molly, "-and I won't be able to tolerate it if I'm not drunk."

The rest of the guys shrugged, grabbing shot glasses, a lemon slice, and a small shaker of salt. Remus announced as he opened one Tequila bottle. "Alright. We'll all drink together. When a person either refuses a drink, pukes, or passes out, they are out of the game. Last one standing is the better drinker."

They nodded, filling their shot glasses as Alexis stood behind Ron. Draco looked to her in confusion, asking. "What, the Mighty Alexis isn't going to get in on this?"

"Naw, not this time. Wanna see how stupid you guys get after ten drinks. I'll be sober for the next hour or two." Alexis mused. _This is gonna be great... I come up with the most brilliant ideas..._ She mentally congratulated herself as Draco shrugged; turning back to the table as the first round began.

---------------------------

_**Forty Five Minutes and Two Tequila Bottles Later...**_

Alexis tried to breath after yet another laughing fit as she stood looking over the table, watching the scene before her. _My god... these people are hilarious.. Should record this and sell it or something... _She thought to herself, hearing Remus hiccup. "Alright n, now... thisss is... uh... wha number? I lost, count..."

Remus looked to Severus quizzically with a dizzy gaze, holding up his half full shot glass. Severus scrunched his eyes as he studied his own glass intently, as if he were trying to communicate with it or something. He slowly looked up at Remus as he answered quietly.

"Dunno... lost count at twenty three... hey, my glass is fullerer than yours... not f, fair..." Severus slurred, glaring at Remus's glass. Remus shrugged, grabbing the nearest Tequila bottle and pouring it into his glass, making it spill over, speaking solemnly. "There, we're even now."

"What 'bout me? I'm not out yet..." Draco complained, hiccupping as he lifted his head from the table, looking slightly green.

Arthur, who had been humming to himself as he stirred a fork in his half empty shot glass, looked up at him with unfocused eyes. "Dude, you puked like, five drinks ago... it was perty gross too..."

"Oh... okay. Can I have s'more?" Draco pondered, looking to Remus. Remus shrugged and shoved the bottle under his nose. Draco took one sniff, turned a shade greener, and then plopped his head onto the table with a solid thud, swallowing painfully. Ron was swaying in his seat precariously, grinning widely as he held out his glass to Remus. "Hit me. Wait, you say that in that one card game... 24, or sssomething like that..."

Remus took the bottle and tried to pour some into Ron's glass, which was sitting on the table in Ron's hand, but ended up spilling it about two inches from the glass. Remus looked up at Ron and growled. "Dude, quit moving yer bloody glass... you're givin me a bigger headache..."

"And you're wasting good alcohol!" Arthur cried out, taking his fork and attempting to scoop the spilled Tequila into another glass. Severus stared at him silently for a minute, then broke out in a grin, and then began laughing.

Alexis almost fell back on the floor when she saw this, all this bringing tears of laughter to her eyes. "Oh god Artimis... being sober isn't so bad if you get to watch this..." She gasped out, looking over at Artimis, who was also laughing. Gazing back to the table, she was in time to see the finale.

Remus had managed to fill the glasses held out to him for the next round, half the bottle of alcohol on themselves and the table before he was able to set it down. Draco looked up momentarily, a piece of a lemon stuck to his forehead as he took one look at the glasses, and fell back on the table with a groan.

Remus called out, holding up his glass as he counted. "Okay. One... Two... Three!"

The four remaining men quickly sprinkled salt in their mouth and leaned back, bringing their shot glasses up. Ron tilted a little too far in his seat and fell backwards out of his chair, spilling half his drink as he thudded to the floor.

He gazed at his glass for a minute, then shook his head and dumped the remaining dregs onto the floor, plopping his head back in defeat. Arthur almost choked on his drink as he saw Ron fall, then cringed at hearing a loud angry voice.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Molly screamed, stalking towards him in a small fury. Arthur shakily stood and spoke out to the table. "Excuse me. My wife is calling. Toodles."

He did an about face as Molly stomped up. He gave her a lopsided smile and slurred. "Hello honey..." He trailed off as his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor, out cold.

Severus and Remus gazed at the two former players with detached looks as they licked on lemon slices, then gazed at each other as they threw them down on the table.

"Now, for the face off..." Severus spoke dramatically, narrowing his eyes at Remus. Remus did so as well, pouring two more drinks. They downed a pinch of salt and were about to down their glass as Ron sat up. He looked about dizzily, meeting Alexis's laughing gaze. He smiled warmly and slurred. "I feel like singing. I'm gonna go up there, and sing you a song. Just for you."

At that point, Remus laughed, but was in the midst of swallowing Tequila. The result was him practically spurting it out of his nose, hitting Severus with some. Severus froze in surprise as Remus clutched his nose and whined. "AHH! It burns..."

Severus looked at him, then bust out in laughter. He leaned back in his chair as he fought for breath, accidentally tipping it too far and thudding to the ground. He looked up at Remus once again, and then turned on his side, laughing hysterically.

Remus smiled widely, filled one more glass and downed it successfully. He slammed it onto the table and stood, almost toppling over in the process as he raised his fists in the air and exclaimed happily. "I, am the Champion! You cannot defeat me, for I the Master!" He yelled, adding in a maniacal laugh. Then he stumbled backwards a few steps and fell back, landing beside Severus on the floor.

Alexis wiped tears from her eyes as she turned to look towards the stage, still laughing as she saw Ron practically crawling up onto the stage. Alexis's smile faded a bit and her eyes widened. _Oh no... He was serious about singing... not good..._

Artimis snickered at Alexis as she watched Ron curiously.

Ron made his way to the center of the low stage, snatching a microphone and holding it up to his mouth, upside down. He began to speak into it, but Fred quickly ran out, took the microphone and turned it right side up, pushing it back into Ron's hand. He ran back off the stage, grinning with amusement.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, trying to sound important. "Thank you. And now, I would like to dedicate this song to my new wife. Mrs. Alexis Whyte slash Lupin slash Callabella slash Weasley. Damn, you have a long name... oh well. This is for you." He slurred, pointing at a slightly blushing Alexis.

"Well, this is going to be interesting, to say the least..." She mumbled, trying to sound optimistic, though feeling slightly otherwise.

Ron cleared his throat into the microphone as the music began to his chosen song, "I'll Go On Loving You" by Alan Jackson. He gave a lopsided smile as he swayed, taking a deep breath as he sung, almost missing his cue to begin. "As I look into your soft green eyes..."

Alexis's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Ron, hearing snickering behind her. _Oh no... I think I know where this is going... _

"As I see your delicate body..." He slurred, looking at Alexis with as much seriousness as a drunken person could as he continued. "... Revealed to me as you slip off your dress."

Alexis choked slightly as her breath caught in her throat, hearing laughing behind her. She turned around slightly, seeing Artimis sitting slightly behind her, holding a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughs. Did no good as other laughs were heard around the room. _This, is so wrong..._

Ron was heedless to his audience as he sung out. "I'm reminded that what I feel for you..."

Alexis shook her head, hiding her eyes with her hand as she blushed slightly, suddenly feeling as if she were in a spotlight. Ron continued, smiling softly at her as he stumbled slightly, singing again. "... Will remain strong and true, long after the pleasures of the flesh..."

."You know... maybe getting him this drunk was a bad idea..." Alexis murmured to herself, blushing as she heard voices behind her, sounding like Remus and Severus's. Alexis then heard loud laughter, turning to see Artimis bent double in her chair, holding her stomach almost painfully as she laughed.

"Oh god, I can just see what these people are gonna say about this... I'm gonna go hide in the Library for a while..." She mumbled to herself, making her way towards it and avoiding the many amusing and curious stares as she passed by, feeling embarrassed.

_Nope... I don't like it when he's drunk and I'm sober enough to understand what he's saying... this is my conclusion._ She thought to herself, diving into the Library, hearing Ron singing the chorus off key and extra loudly. "I'll go on loving you..."

Alexis leaned against the wall and groaned, shaking her head and blushing bright red, her cheeks already feeling hot.

--------------------------------

Artimis had been walking through the room, saying high to people she knew, which was almost everybody, when she felt Draco pull her toward the table where Severus and Remus were sitting. Alexis was standing with her hands on her hips, looking as if she were daring Severus to do something. Then she heard Alexis's challenge of Ron drinking more than Severus AND Remus. Draco left her side and immediately added in his own challenge, which made Artimis a little hot under the collar. She listened in amusement as Severus tried everyway to get out of this drinking contest while she pulled up a chair. She sat as she watched Arthur join then and they took their first shots, as growled at them for them all deciding to get shit-faced with out her, even though being seven months pregnant made her get sick at the smell of alcohol. She sat watching them slowly get drunker and drunker, laughing as her husband finally puked all over the floor. She knew he was gonna lose, but it was funny watching him get drunk. She watched him slam his head on the table as they began to converse among themselves. She had to laugh at the antics taking place between the four grown men, Arthur and Severus being the most humorous. She watched as Arthur and finally Ron quit, well Arthur passed out on Molly, who was, to say the least, not pleased. She had to hold her stomach as Alexis spoke, to her, thought Artimis could not reply from her laughter. She was in tears by the time that Remus sneezed Tequila all over Severus, who instead of being disgusted, laughed like a lunatic, and fell over, thus losing to Remus who declared himself champion. She shook her head as Ron took to the stage, Draco having crawled over to a seat beside her. She laughed as Ron began his serenade for his wife, making her blush.

_Oh, this is good...Store to memory for further torture..._ She thought as she over heard Remus and Severus's conversation on the floor. Remus turned and looked to Severus, who was half under him.

"What did he say?" Remus asked with a drunken slur and Severus rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure,... But I think he was saying she was naked." He slurred in reply and Remus shot up, sitting up straight.

"What?" Remus spoke loudly and Severus inhaled deeply, sitting up and pulling himself up into a chair. Remus looked angry and confused for moment, but it subsided as Artimis watched him see Arthur getting up and pulling up a chair. Artimis looked at the three drunken men; seeing that all of them were so far gone they probably didn't know their names right now. She smirked as she noticed that Alexis had fled Ron off-key singing. She watched Ron stumble of the stage and then felt a head on her shoulder. She looked to see Draco giving her a drunken smile.

"I luvv you." He slurred, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

"I love you too dear." She told him, smirking at him, even though the smell of him was going to make her ralph. He began mumbling about how much he loved her for a few minutes and then she heard snoring coming from him. She shrugged her shoulder and his head fell into her lap, hitting her stomach first, making her gasp in pain. She shoved him roughly and he fell to the floor, falling off of his chair and he woke up quickly.

"What? Huh? Honey, what's the matter?" He asked her as he had brought tears to her eyes when he hit her stomach. She swallowed and smiled at him, the initial shock gone.

"Nothing honey, go back to sleep." She mused and he nodded, lying his head down as Hailey, Hermione, and her cousin Lorinda took to the stage, all looking a bit tipsy. Artimis rubbed her hands together in glee and chuckled maniacally.

"This is gonna be good." She stated, enjoying her night.

------------------------------

Hermione informed 'Mix-Masta' Harry of the song, as Hailey and Lorinda took to the stage. Hermione joined them, grabbing a microphone. She handed it to Lorinda, who stood in the middle of Hailey and Hermione, all grinning smugly and more than slightly buzzed.

The music to 'Independent Women' by Destiny's Child started, all three women on stage swaying slightly with it as they took a deep breath and sang out together.

"Question;

Tell me what you think about me.

I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings.

Only ring your celly when I'm feeling lonely,

When it's all over please get up and leave..." They sang, leaning into Lorinda, who held the microphone out for them all. Several whoops of agreement sounded from around the room, from several women. Artimis and Alexis among the two loudest. Alexis had snuck out of Library after Ron's song, discreetly slipping to her table, avoiding Ron, who was eating cake off one of the walls. The girls continued to sing loudly, dancing slightly in place.

"Question;

Tell me how you feel about this,

Try to control me boy you get dismissed.

Pay my own rental and I pay my own bills.

Always fifty/fifty in relationships." They finished those lines, shaking their fingers by the end of it to make their point, evoking several laughs. Lorinda stepped forward with the microphone and sang out as Hailey and Hermione danced around behind her.

The shoes on my feet..." Lorinda sang out, starting the Chorus, and Hermione and Hailey stepped up to her sides, singing out together. "I bought it!"

Lorinda smirked and sang out once again. "The clothes I'm wearing..."

"I bought it!" The two younger women sang, the three women alternating like that the remainder of the chorus. "The rock I'm rocking..."

"I bought it!"

"Cuz I depend on me..."

"If I want it!"

"The watch I'm wearing..."

"I bought it!"

"The house I live in..."

"I bought it!"

"The car I'm driving..."

"I bought it!"

"I depend on me, I depend on me!" All three sang out, bouncing about dramatically. They danced around each other for a few seconds, falling back into position with Lorinda in front, who sang out first again. "All the women who're independent..."

"Throw your hands up at me." Hailey and Hermione sang out on each side of her, leaning into the microphone. Many of the women in the room did as they sang, while most of the men merely rolled their eyes and watched the women warily.

"All the honeys making money..."

"Throw your hands up at me."

"All the mamas who profit dollars..."

"Throw your hands up at me."

"All the ladies who truly feel me..."

"Throw your hands up at me."

Lorinda then danced back, letting the two younger women stay out if front, performing their own little dance scene as Lorinda sung out, watching them as they joined her in singing. "Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charley how your Angels get down like that. Girl I didn't know you could get down like that. Charley how your Angels get down like that."

They all twirled back to each other's sides and sang together into the microphone.

'Tell me how you feel abut this,

I do what I want if I wanna live.

I've worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get.

Ladies it ain't easy being independent."

More hollers of agreement from most, if not all, of the women in the room, them having a better time at hearing this song then the males. Many of the married men in the room seemed slightly wary of the song, glancing between their wives and the three singers with suspicion, wondering if some conspiracy was taking place or something of that matter. The three women on stage were too preoccupied to care much as they continued singing.

"Question;

How'd you like this knowledge that I brought?

Bragging on that cash that he gave you was a front.

If you brag make sure it's your money that you front.

Depend on no one else to give you what you want." They sang out dramatically and for the most part in tune. Then they spieled off in the Chorus once more, dizzying themselves with their continuous spinning dance moves.

Then they all stood in a line, looking sweet and innocent as they sang together in a higher pitch together. "Destiny's Child, what's up!

We're in the house, sure nuff!

Let's break these people off Angel style.

Child of Destiny.

Independent women.

No one else takes care of me.

Charlie's Angels..."

They spun away from each other, dancing as they sang out the Chorus twice more, finishing with a flourish and spinning into the Charlie's Angels' fight stance, smirking out over the audience. They received a standing ovation, from the women at least, then bowed and wearily trudged off the stage, off to find more alcohol.

---------------------------

The song that the three girls were singing ended and Artimis was pumped from it, it being one of her favorites. She watched as they got off the stage, Hailey leaping into Aaron's arms, kissing him softly.

"Yes! It is about time those two came out in the open. Oh, wait, everyone is drunk and won't remember... Damnit." Artimis grumbled aloud as Aaron swayed as he put Hailey down on her feet and she smiled at him. Then she heard a loud male voice speak out loud.

"I am so sick of this rap crap. You boy-." Arthur Weasley yelled, pointing at Harry. "- Put some damn good music on. You young people need to hear some real music. Damnit."

Artimis looked at Harry, who shrugged and dug around his music for some Elvis. Artimis watched as he put some on and Remus, Arthur, and surprisingly even Severus started bobbing their heads. The first chords of "Danger Zone" came on and Artimis wanted to smack herself in the forehead. The worst was yet to come, she learned, as the words began. All three drunken men began singing at near the top of their lungs and very off key.

" Revvin' up your engine, Listen to her howlin' roar, Metal under tension, Beggin' you to touch and go." They belted out and Artimis began to laugh loudly at their odd behavior. The funniest part was that they were singing and smirking like they were almost teenage boys.

"Highway to the danger zone, Ride into the danger zone" They sung once again and then they all did the most out-of-character thing they had ever been seen doing. They started air guitaring and shaking their heads, making it look like they were 'head-banging' to Kenny Loggins. No one could hold in their laughter.

Artimis held on to her chair tightly, glimpsing Alexis holding on to her table as they both busted a gut at their 'elders' antics. Alexis yelled loudly, moving to stand up.

"Can't... take, anymore..." She shouted through laughter, moving to the stage and unplugging the stereos, laughing so hard that she fell down. Artimis kept laughing as it took all three men a few moments to realize there was no music to their air guitars. They looked around confused as Alexis struggled with her laughter so as to walk over towards Severus, Remus, and Arthur's table.

---------------------

Alexis held her side as she stumbled towards the three adults' table, laughing even harder at their lost and drunken stares, them not really seeing the humor in it all. That was the first time she had ever heard Severus sing, and that was a memory that would never leave her, no matter how drunk she would get.

"Oh my god... that was _priceless_. Severus, you know you have the perfect hair length to head bang, it's almost scary. Next time you drink, we're going to dye it green..." Alexis laughed aloud almost breathlessly as she leaned on their table, shaking her head at them.

Severus cocked his head in confusion. "Dye it? I don't need to go on a diet..."

Alexis laughed again at his dazed expression, looking over to Remus, who sat still in his seat, staring at her with wide, shimmering eyes. Alexis's smile faded a bit as she wondered what was wrong with him. _Damn, he looks like he's seen a ghost..._

"Remus? You okay dude?" Alexis asked quizzically, watching him with a puzzled smirk. Remus swallowed painfully, still staring at her as he spoke in a quiet voice laced with emotion. "Vanessa?"

Alexis shut her mouth and stood up straight, staring at him wide eyed. _Vanessa? Wait, I look just like my Mum... oh no..._

Alexis gulped and took a hesitant step back as Remus stood shakily from his seat, watching her like a lovesick puppy dog. "Remus... It's me, your _daughter_, Alexis... Remember?... oh shit..." Alexis spoke to him slowly as he walked towards her around the table, smiling widely.

"Vanessa, you're back..." He spoke softly, eyes shining and unfocused.

_This is not good... I've gotta hide or something... god knows what he'd do if he got a hold of me in his state of mind..._ Alexis thought to herself a bit panicked. She backed up another step, then turned and started running, hearing Remus stumbling after her. She dodged past a confused Artimis, whimpering as she ran past her. "Please _help_!"

Artimis stepped out in front of Remus, giving Alexis time to dive into the nearest crowd of people and search for Ron, hoping to avoid Remus for a good while and find the nearest case of alcohol.

--------------------

Artimis saw the problem start before Alexis yelled for her. She stepped between the drunken Remus and the frightened Alexis, knowing she had fled in that second span of time. She walked him back over to his chair, him only fighting a little bit. He went to push her aside but then looked down at her pregnant belly and gave up, mumbling to himself about how he knew he had seen Vanessa.

"That wasn't Vanessa, that was her daughter Alexis. You just sit here and take a nap." Artimis spoke softly and Remus sat down, putting his head down on the table.

"A nap, yeah, that sounds good. Then I'll find Vanessa again. She loves playing hide-and-go-seek." He murmured and Artimis cringed as she began to back away slowly. Suddenly she saw a movement next to her and then was covered, from head to toe, with a large glass of Tequila, which instantly made her want to retch. She looked to Severus Snape, who trying to get his cloaks out from under his own feet, struggling and pulling against his own weight. She looked at him with an angry glare and shouted at him.

"God damn it Severus! Did you even watch what you were doing! You spilled your whole goddamn glass on me, you klutz." She yelled loudly and Severus shook his head and looked at her in dumbfounded curiosity.

"Mum?" He spoke in half-awed, half-fearful voice. Artimis looked at him in shock and began to back away.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell. Not you too." She yelled and Severus looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry mum. I'll clean it up, I promise." He whined in a pitiful voice and Artimis walked away and hid behind Alexis. She watched as Severus walked over and picked up the glass, setting it on the table and then threw a towel on the floor and cleaned up the liquor.

"That is weird." Artimis whispered and Alexis nodded drunkenly, having found her alcohol in excess, and chuckled.

"Sure is, Mum." She replied and she socked her in the arm, making her wince.

"Yep, it is, Vanessa." Artimis hissed back as Alexis glared. Artimis saw Ron sneaking up on them from the corner of her eye and wondered what he was up to.

--------------------------------------------

Alexis stood far enough away from Remus that he couldn't pick her out with a glance, standing, well almost swaying, next to Artimis as they watched Severus and Remus. Artimis looked behind her once with a curious gaze, then snickered and turned back to the scene. Alexis shrugged, downing another gulp of her wine.

Suddenly, she felt a hand slip into her back pocket of her jeans, and she tensed up, almost choking on her drink. She jumped ahead a step and spun around, her fist holding her half empty bottle raised and prepared to crack against whoever was touching her. Artimis grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, stopping Alexis before she bashed a drunken Ron on the head.

He smiled and backed away, looking down at his prize that he had extracted from Alexis's back pocket, the pair of metal handcuffs. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, Artimis slowly letting go of her wrist. "Damn Ron... scared the shit out of me... could warn me next time..." Alexis slurred, shaking her head as Ron jingled the handcuffs, Artimis snickering at the two of them.

Ron turned partly away, grinning as he mumbled. "I'm gonna go play with these..." He slurred, tripping towards the Tower with their handcuffs. Alexis watched him go with a slight smirk, taking another drink from her bottle, finding it almost empty. She turned back around, seeing Artimis shaking her head with smug amusement.

"What?" Alexis asked with confusion. Artimis just snickered and shook her head, turning away. Alexis stood there for a moment, looking down at her bottle in thought. _You know, he could really do some damage with those things... maybe I should go check on him... _She thought to herself. She found Artimis and spoke to her tiredly. "Hey, Ron can hurt himself with those things. I'm gonna go make sure he's alright."

Artimis broke out in a smile and answered back smugly. "Sure Alexis. Whatever you say..."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what was running through her mind. "You know, if I wasn't drunk and you weren't pregnant... yeah... just, remember that..."

Artimis nodded, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking. Alexis stuck out her tongue and headed to her room. She stopped in the doorway, seeing Ron standing in the middle of the room, both hands Cuffed together as he held a bottle of Rum in both hands, trying his hardest to get the top off of it. He stumbled sideways in his attempts, then fell and knocked his head against the side of the bed, passing out onto the stone floor.

Alexis shook her head and sighed. "Too late... oh well..." She walked up to him and took the Rum bottle from his hands, popping the cap off and chugging the bottle of alcohol. She finished as much as she could after a minute or two, then stopped and swayed in place, vision going blurry. She grinned once, then collapsed to the ground, landing halfway on top of the already unconscious Ron and falling asleep contentedly.

-----------------------------

_**The Next Morning...**_

That morning, Ron surprised his new wife, Alexis, with her longed for vacation to Hawaii. She was so excited that she screamed it around the house for twenty minutes, waking Artimis up. Then, when Ron finally caught up to her, she showed him his present, her new addition to her tattoo. Where the initials of her father's name was now held Ron's own initials. He was speechless, but everyone was used to that by now. Artimis commented that while Alexis was off getting her Tattoo adjusted, she had been lying in bed, thinking she was going into very, very early labor. Alexis laughed at her, while saying it was a form of payback. Short after all this, Ron and Alexis left for their honeymoon in Hawaii for a week and the rest of the household got a whole week of peace and quiet. Everyone was so relieved, except for Severus, who had to go back to Hogwarts with Remus, and did not get to enjoy the restfulness.


	41. The Finale AKA A Slytherin Birth

**Seven Years Later...  
****Chapter 30  
**"The Finale AKA A Slytherin Birth"

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, Afternoon...**_

Artimis, Alexis, Molly and all the other females in the house, bustled around in the kitchen, preparing food. Artimis was sitting at the table, cutting steak for shish kabobs, while Alexis was slicing carrots and vegetables, tossing her head side to side to play with the ball on the end of her Santa Clause hat. Molly was baking up a storm while Hermione and Hailey worked on the sides for dinner. The whole house was busy with activity, the boys upstairs, making sure everything was set up for the Christmas party. Even Severus had his sleeves rolled up and helping the guys set tables up, which now wasn't so weird. Artimis got up and handed Alexis the meat, sighing.

"What is your problem now, your moodiness?" Alexis asked with her usual humor.

"I bet they are either not doing anything or doing it wrong." Artimis replied and Alexis chuckled, her face happy-go-lucky, as Christmas was her favorite Holiday besides Halloween.

"Well, then go check, you are done here anyways." Alexis replied and Artimis smirked.

"Ok, I will." She spoke, exiting the room. She waddled her way toward the stairs, being three days away from her due date and quite large. She went up one flight and then rested, trying not to over do it. She started the second flight of stairs and made it to the top, seeing Remus and Ron carrying a table across the room. She looked around the ballroom, seeing the large Christmas tree that she had got to help decorate earlier. The lights sparkled brightly and Artimis smirked, feeling that sense of Christmas take her over. Her thoughts were interrupted by the concerned voice of her husband.

"Honey, what are you doing down here? You should be downstairs cooking. With all this stuff getting moved around, you could get hurt." Draco spoke worriedly and Artimis smiled at him, moving aside her hair.

"I'm done cooking, I can't touch any of the veggies and all the meat is cooking. I decided to come check on you guys." She replied as Draco walked forward touching her cheek softly and kissing her lips.

"That was sweet of you, but you shouldn't be walking up and down these stairs in your state. What if you lose your balance and fall?" He questioned her and she smirked.

"We just won't let that happen then." She replied and heard another male voice.

"It's nice that you can pause to chitchat with your wife Malfoy, but I'm not doing these tables by myself." Severus interjected and Artimis laughed at him. He looked at her and rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"And why aren't you resting? Shouldn't you be resting or something in your state?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Me, Rest? Right? I am going to help with this party even if it kills me." She mocked and Severus gave Draco a stern look.

"And I'm sure Draco is going to let you do that." Severus spoke with a hint of authority and Draco sighed.

"Cone on dear. Let me take you downstairs. You can rest in the lounge while you wait for the guests to show up." He spoke, taking Artimis by the arm and walking her down the stairs. She decided not to argue and was flattered that Severus showed some form of concern for her. Even if it was a bit overboard, some was better than none. He walked her down the stairs and walked her to the lounge. She smirked as she sat down on one of the couches and he sat next to her, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry honey, but Severus is right, sadly. You need to rest. The last thing I want to happen on Christmas Eve is for something to happen to you or our daughter." He spoke, kissing her forehead and she smiled, rubbing her hands over her stomach. The other day she had felt the baby shift lower in her abdomen and she knew that her daughter was going to be born soon.

"Alright Honey, I'll rest, for a little bit." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Ok, thank you. Now I have to help Sev, before he has a hissy fit." Draco spoke and he got up, leaving Artimis in the warm lounge. She put her feet upon the couch, feeling that they were swelling a bit and she called for Dobby to bring her some warm tea. He brought it and she sat in to lounge with the doors open, watching everything going on in the first floor.

-----------------------------

Alexis watched Artimis waddle out of the room, snickering at how much she resembled a penguin with that gait. Her thoughts eventually drifted to what tonight would be like, also trying to remember if she had gotten everyone a gift. With all the extra money she had inherited from being a part of the Callabella family, she decided that she had to spend it on _something_.

She felt a stab of pain and looked down, seeing that instead of slicing the carrot, she had sliced across her finger. She winced and dropped the knife, holding her finger. She grumbled to the nearest person. "Damnit, I quit with the bloody vegetables... quite literally..."

Hailey looked over from beside her where she was making mashed potatoes and gave a sigh. She summoned a small kit and took Alexis's hand, cleaning it off.

"You don't have to, I can fix it myself..." Alexis whined at Hailey, watching her with a pout.

She rolled her eyes and replied. "Shut up and hand me a band aid."

Alexis grumbled under her breath as she grabbed the item, letting Hailey play 'Doctor'. Alexis had annoyingly realized she liked very much playing Doctor ever since getting her Degree, using the slightest cuts and bruises as an excuse to fix someone up.

Hailey used her wand to dispose of the kit, and then pushed Alexis across the Kitchen to where Hermione was getting ready to put the shish kabobs together. "Hermione let Alexis do those. She needs something simpler that cutting vegetables." She informed as Alexis glared at her with indignity. Hermione laughed as she walked to Alexis's last station, cleaning up her mess.

As Alexis turned to the shish kabob sticks, she heard Hailey mutter. "Don't really even know why Artimis let you help cook... should let you wrap presents. Well, that's not too good an idea either..."

Alexis shook her head, picking up the readied pieces of meat and veggies and started sliding them onto sticks.

Molly was taking a quick rest before moving onto the seventh batch of cookies, speaking to Alexis. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll teach you to cook yet. You'll catch on sooner or later."

"Thanks Mum, but cooking just isn't my thing. I'm just glad you taught Ron how to cook, otherwise I'd be spending many a night eating cereal and granola bars as a late dinner."

Molly laughed, turning back to the oven. Alexis smiled, jerking her head to move the end of her Christmas hat from her face. She hummed to herself as she stuck meat onto a stick, and then paused. Grabbing a single large piece of meat on a stick, she stuck it over one part of the stove, leaning slightly over to watch it cook.

A minute or so passed, then Hermione snapped at her for being behind. Alexis jerked her head up, her hat falling off her head in front of her. She sighed, pulling back her half cooked piece of meat and nibbling on it as she went back to making shish kabobs.

_Hmm... I hope I got everyone a present... gotta make sure later... if I give them one, they're sure to give me one, and I can't miss out on more presents... _Alexis thought distractedly. After a few seconds though, the smell of burning cloth filled her nose, also seeing the room getting a little smokier.

"ALEXIS!" Hailey screeched, pointing at the stove with frustration. Alexis looked, seeing her Christmas hat over the stove and flaming.

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed the nearest oven mitt, trying to put it out with it, but only succeeding in setting that on fire to. She felt Molly pulling her back as Hermione yanked out her wand and extinguished the flames.

"Um, dearie, maybe you should go see if Ron and the others need any help. I believe we've got it down here." Molly spoke, letting go of Alexis. Hermione and Hailey both nodded and Alexis shrugged, leaving the Kitchen and hearing sighs of relief behind her.

"Jeesh, they act like they never set anything on fire on the stove before..." Alexis grumbled as she walked upstairs towards the third floor and ballroom. She walked out onto it, seeing Remus setting out chairs as Draco pulled in another table with Aaron.

"Alexis, done cooking already?" Ron asked smugly, walking up beside her.

She stuck out her tongue, and then smiled. "No, they kicked me out for setting my hat on fire... again. I've got another one in my room, and I'm going to see if I have all the presents."

"You mean all the boxes and bags coating the second room?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Yeah, and you better get over it. 'Cause some of them are yours." Alexis replied smartly. Ron smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him, kissing her gently as she sighed happily. He pulled away after a moment and spoke softly. "I already got what I wanted for Christmas, hat and all."

Alexis smiled tenderly, and kissed him again, mentally commenting on how much of a sweet talker he was. "Well, I've got to go count the presents. Holler if you guys need any help." She spoke and Ron nodded, letting her go so she could walk to their Tower. She entered, making her way across the room to the ladder and climbing it. She reached the top and carefully crawled into the room, careful not to step on any presents. She looked out over the carpet of brightly colored packages, rubbing her chin with one hand, the other on her waist as she mumbled to herself.

"Alright, let's see... One for Aaron... Three for Remus... Two for Hermione... one for Severus... wait, what did I get him? _Oh_. I remember... _hehe_... um, another for Severus, from me _and _Artimis... Four for Ron... where is Artimis's pile? ..."

Alexis frowned, then shrugged. She looked around, spotting where the wrapping had taken place in the room by the huge heap of paper scraps, tissue paper, and bows. She smirked and dived into it, sitting back up with a bow stuck on her cheek, tape in her hair, and her arm tore through one sheet of paper. She smiled, and then found Artimis's presents sitting on a bookshelf across the room.

"Eureka! What're they doing over there? Oh well..." Alexis mumbled, getting to her hands and knees and crawling through the maze of presents towards the bookshelf, ignoring the houseelf Cleo trailing after her, frantically trying to clean up the mess she left.

--------------------------------

_**Six Hours, One Dinner and Two Hats Later...**_

Artimis rubbed her temples, feeling a headaches coming on From Alexis. All of dinner, even before dinner, Alexis wanted to open her presents. Artimis hadn't been feeling to well, feeling cramps and such for most of the day but ignoring it for Christmas. The Weasley Family, The household, Even a few of the Entingos and of course Narcissa Artimis's mother-in-law were now upstairs in the ballroom, mostly sitting around a digesting their large feast. Alexis was bouncing around Artimis's table, yelling and ranting about how it was time to open the presents.

"Please, Please, Please... Aw come on what about the Christmas spirit, let me open my presents." Alexis whined, bouncing around in her elf hat that jingled as she moved.

"Alexis, at this rate, Severus will get to open his presents first." Artimis hissed, rubbing her temples. Alexis got an evil smile on her face as she looked toward Severus, who was having a heated discussion with Narcissa and Artimis had a feeling it was about her. Artimis then looked to the clock seeing it was nine at night. She sighed in exasperation and looked at Alexis.

"Fine, We all come open our presents. But we give Severus his present first." Artimis informed her midget sister and Alexis grinned, mad-dashing over to the tree and pulling out a flat box. Artimis picked up a spoon and hit her glass with it, getting everyone's attention.

"We're going to open presents now, because if we don't Alexis will kill me. So everybody, go under the tree and grab the presents you bought for everyone else. Except you Alexis, I think your presents are holding the tree up." Artimis commented as Alexis began to dig through boxes. She pouted and brought the thin box up to Artimis, smiling with evil intent. They waited as everyone grabbed their presents, Draco grabbing his and Artimis's. Everyone was sitting down when Artimis stood up, Alexis holding the box, snickering.

"The first present of the night, gets given to... Severus." Artimis spoke and Severus looked at her with mild interest.

"Sev, we looked long and hard to find you a present, you aren't easy to shop for. Alexis wanted to get you a shrunken head. She thought it would be funny if we could find one that looked like you. I nixed that idea. But we found this and decided you would appreciate it. Alexis give him his box." Artimis told him and he glared daggers at Alexis at the mention of a shrunken head, but then looked to her as Alexis held the box with hesitation.

"But, I don't want to, I wanna open it. I want the paper. It's pretty." Alexis whined and Artimis glared.

"Alexis give him the present." Artimis hissed and Alexis sighed.

"Oh, alright. But I get the paper." She spoke and handed him the box. He took it warily and inspected it for explosives and then began opening it as Artimis sat back down, feeling achy. He opened the box and unfolded the paper.

"A black tee-shirt?" He asked and Alexis laughed.

"That's not just any black tee-shirt, open it, read it." She spoke and he slowly opened it, reading the words slowly. Then a big grin appeared and he stood up, closing the shirt.

"Excuse me for a moment." He spoke and he dashed toward the library.

"Good, now presents for me!" Alexis stated and was handed her presents as everyone began to exchange their presents. Artimis got a new pair of green high heels, that she couldn't wear yet and new leather boots, she was in heaven. Severus walked back into the room and tossed his frock coat on the back of a chair, now sporting his new shirt, which had bright white letters across the front. Ron walked up and read the shirt, laughing like a lunatic.

"That is so true... good pick girls. Let me guess, the punk-Goth store?" Ron asked and Alexis nodded as Remus read the shirt aloud.

" 'I used to be disgusted, but now I'm just amused.' Ah haha. To true." Remus spoke and Severus sat down, not watching as Alexis sneaked up behind him.

--------------------------------------------

Alexis snickered as she silently crept up behind Severus's chair, readjusting the paper and bow hat on top of her Christmas hat. He didn't notice her, so she crept closer, reaching out slowly and hesitantly, smiling slyly.

She leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder, making him jump several inches in surprise. He turned half around as Alexis giggled and whispered next to him. "Hey, Severus?"

He slumped in his chair slightly, shaking his head and sighing. "Yes, Whyte."

"Um... can I wear your frock coat?" Alexis asked quietly, grabbing the coat on his chair, ready for him to say no and give her an excuse to steal it.

"I don't care." He answered nonchalantly, not looking at her.

Alexis stood up straight, looking at him with surprise. "Hold on. Don't care as in, you don't mind, go ahead, Yes?"

Severus looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What part of 'I don't care', do you not understand?"

"Sooo, that's a yes?" Alexis spoke incredulously, shocked at this lack of argument.

Severus smirked and spoke slowly. "Yes Alexis."

Alexis smiled widely, and then took his frock coat off his chair, bouncing away a few steps as she yipped. "Wow, Christmas really is a time of miracles!"

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to whatever he was doing in the first place. Alexis smiled as she pulled it on, finding it stretched down to her knees and the sleeves extended several inches past her hands.

She paused, trying to roll up the sleeves and button the numerous buttons at one time. She frowned with frustration, wondering how the hell he ever got this thing on every damn morning without ripping half of them off. She pushed the sleeves up once more, and then sighed with frustration, looking up and whining. "Roooonnn. I need help with these damn buttons! Please?"

Ron saw her and her dilemma, laughing and shaking his head as he walked towards her. Severus turned in his seat, watching her for a moment with amusement. Then he sighed and pulled out his wand, pointing it at her and mumbling a spell.

All the buttons immediately latched themselves, Alexis watching with fascination. "Dude! You gotta teach me that one!"

Severus answered. "What, did you think I spend twenty minutes every morning buttoning that?"

"I dunno. Maybe, if you were bored enough..." Alexis answered, twirling once or twice in the black coat. Severus shook his head and turned back in his seat. Alexis smirked and put her hands on her hips, scowling at Ron, who stopped with confusion.

"I am Severus Snape... Fear me! Five thousand points from Gryffindor! Give them to Slytherin because... because... 'Cause I like Draco's hair!" Alexis growled loudly, Draco looking to her and snickering as Ron laughed as well.

_Hey... this is cool. I bet it's the coat that makes Sev think he's so important... _Alexis thought amusing to herself, stalking around the room for a few minutes and deducting 'points' from random people for stupid things, like standing wrong, or having a funny name.

She stuck her tongue out at Severus, who was glaring, then remembered something. She raced back to the Christmas tree, taking out another box. She smirked and ran back up to Severus, holding it out to him. "Forgot to give this to you."

He looked at her with interest, then at the box, raising an eyebrow at the wrapping that read 'Happy Birthday' and sported rainbows and pink balloons. He sighed and took it, beginning to unwrap it. Alexis watched quietly, smirking as he opened the box.

He stared in confusion as he pulled out a pair of fuzzy slippers shaped into large wolf heads. He gazed up at Alexis in bewilderment and she smiled proudly. "Um... thanks?"

"Your welcome. Thought you could use them when you're sitting around, drinking tea and glaring at everyone. You won't seem as depressing then." Alexis replied matter of factly. _That, and if I see them lying around somewhere, _I'll _just wear them..._ She thought, as he looked them over with confused interest. Alexis nodded, then turned and skipped away, looking for Artimis. He spotted her talking to Draco or someone. She bounced up to her, and she looked her over with amusement, noticing the frock coat.

"Artimis? Aren't the Christmas cookies ready? I really want some, Molly made about five batches. Can we go get some?" Alexis asked chipperly.

Artimis sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

"But I don't know where they're at." Alexis replied, watching her expectantly.

"Then you can wait a little longer." Artimis replied shortly, looking more irritated than usual. Alexis continued on relentlessly, really craving cookies.

"PLEASE! Please, please, please, please..."

"Shut up! Okay, hold on a bloody minute..." Artimis growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Artimis called out for someone to go bring up cookies, but no one answered her. She turned and looked back down at Alexis and shrugged. Alexis pouted, whining. "But I REALLY want some cookies. We don't get these kinds all the time, and if you bring them up later, I'll forget about them and everyone else will eat them and I won't get any and that would really suck..."

"ALEXIS! Okay! Damn, I'll get them my damn self... Severus will you help me with the cookies?" Artimis snapped at Alexis and then turned to the surprised Severus.

"What?... Why me?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Because I am pregnant and can not balance three trays of cookies and not fall down the stairs, thus hurting myself and my daughter." She replied and he sighed, grumbling as he got up. Artimis glared at Alexis, placing her hand over her tummy and stomped away towards the stairs. Alexis watched her go and smiled.

_Well, it gave her something to do... and I like annoying her... _Alexis thought to herself, waltzing over towards the Christmas tree, eyeing the long strings of popcorn with interest.

----------------------------------------

Artimis stormed down the stairs, Severus trailing her mumbling to himself. She ignored him paying more attention to the pains that had increased in the past hour. She was having mildly painful cramps in her stomach, but she just figured it was false labor again. Alexis had sent Artimis into a false labor once before so Artimis figured that what this was.

"Are you listening to me?" Severus asked her and she shook her head, entering the kitchen.

"No, Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing but your mother-in-law is driving me insane, thinking I care to listen to her and thank you for my shirt and not letting Alexis get me a shrunken head." He spoke quickly and she smirked, snickering as she picked up two trays of iced Christmas cookies.

"Welcome." She spoke and suddenly Severus picked up the other tray and took one of hers. She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"If we go up there and you are carrying two trays and I'm only carrying one, everyone will be on my case cause your pregnant." He told her and she nodded, walking out of the door. They were walking across the foyer, Severus in front of her, when she felt an odd sensation in her stomach and then what felt like a rush of water inside of her. She felt a quick sharp pain immediately after than and she dropped her tray of cookies, it clattering to the floor. Severus turned to look at her with concern and she was to busy figuring out that this was the real thing.

"Artimis what is the mat-"

"My water just broke. I'm going into labor. Go get Hailey and Draco, NOW!" She spoke, leaning against the wall, feeling another contraction run through her. Severus looked at her for a moment and then mad dashed upstairs with the trays still in hand. Artimis slid to the floor, holding her stomach and bringing her knees up to her chest, wondering why the hell now her daughter had decided to be born.

----------------------

Alexis was busy throwing pieces of popcorn into the air and catching them in her mouth, intent on beating Ron at how many she actually caught. She threw a piece at him; distracting him and making him drop his popcorn piece. Alexis laughed and threw one up, turning in her attempt to catch it. She stopped though and let it fall as she saw Severus flying up the stairs; wild eyed and holding two almost empty plates of cookies.

Alexis frowned and asked as the room quieted somewhat. "Hey, what happened to the cookies? You eat them all already?"

"Draco, Artimis is going into labor!" He exclaimed breathlessly, looking toward a wide-eyed Draco. Alexis didn't notice his comment and asked. "Yeah, but what about the cookies... wait... WHAT?" She exclaimed, staring at Severus as he dropped the trays, turning back to descend the stairs as Draco ran after him.

"She's in... Oh, _ooww_... oh yeah. She's in labor alright..." Alexis groaned, grimacing as she felt the echo of pain in her stomach. She grumbled angrily to herself. "Damnit, gotta find a way to turn this thing off, sharing thoughts is bad enough, but now this?..." She hissed slightly in pain and then doubled over, feeling a particularly sharp pain. Ron rushed up besides her, helping her stand straight and asking with concern. "Are you alright?"

Alexis looked up at him and replied sarcastically. "Uh, I don't know, I'm having my own repeat of a pregnancy, what do you think?"

Ron looked apologetic, and Alexis sighed, speaking again. "Sorry, guess I'm getting part of her mood swing as well. Better go down and see to her."

Ron smiled, helping Alexis towards the stairs and following the steady flow of traffic downstairs. Alexis tried to put up a strong enough block to ward off the sharp pains, but she could still feel them, and she knew she'd need a few aspirin and a long nap after all of this.

---------------------------

Artimis sat down on the floor in the foyer. Surrounded by cookies. She heard Severus loudly exclaim to someone her state and she smacked her head, knowing she should have just done it herself. She heard a loud stampede of feet and saw the whole house rushing down the stairs, all narrowly avoiding Severus's cookie trail. Artimis felt another sharp pain and groaned, closing her eyes. She suddenly felt someone skid on their knees next to her and she opened her eyes to see Draco, looking at her worriedly.

"You know, this is all your fault." She grumbled at him and he looked at her like he was going to say something when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Severus leaned down and whispered in his ear and he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Alright honey, whatever you say." He spoke, wiping away some of the sweat that had began to pour down her face.

"Get the hell out of my way." Artimis heard Hailey yell and she saw the short brown haired woman pushing past the bodies. She walked over and kneeled next to Artimis, looking at her. She seemed to think for a moment and then Artimis was ripped through by another pain, Alexis groaning in the background.

"Nope, can't move her upstairs. Draco, pick her up and move her to the lounge, everybody, get the hell out of the way." Hailey yelled and they all moved, seeing that Hailey was serious. Artimis felt Draco pick her up and begin walking with her carefully. He kissed her forehead as he moved quickly through the path following Hailey. She was carried in and placed on the couch. Hailey grabbed Hermione and gave her load of instructions and she rushed off, but Artimis ignored them as she felt the pains more frequently and stronger.

"Draco, go close the doors and grab Alexis, Artimis will need her." Hailey demanded and Draco nodded, doing as she was told. Artimis watched as Hailey felt her stomach and then shook her head at Artimis.

"This little girl wants her Christmas presents." Hailey jokes and Artimis glared at her as Alexis walked forward and moved around behind her head, putting her hand on Artimis's shoulder.

"You know, Artimis, if I didn't love you, I would be eating cookies now." Alexis whined and Artimis glared as another pain ripped through her, her squeezing Alexis's hand.

"OW OW OW, sorry, sorry." Alexis yelled and Artimis decided to try to pay attention to Alexis instead of Hailey and what she was doing.

"Tell, me, a joke." Artimis demanded and Alexis looked at her like she was nuts.

"I have a one, but you won't think its funny." Alexis whispered and Artimis glared.

"Make it funny." Artimis told her and Draco snickered, making Artimis turn her gaze on him.

"What is so funny? I'm in pain here." She hissed and he frowned in shame.

"Sorry honey." He replied and Hermione rushed into the room with stuff that Artimis didn't want to see. They moved her legs and put a blanket on her.

"Artimis, your lucky, it seems like this is going to be a quick one." Hailey spoke and Artimis grimaced as another contraction hit her. Artimis sat there for a twenty minutes in pain, Alexis holding one hand and Draco holding the other. Then Hailey said the worst words in the world.

"Ok, Artimis get ready to push." She spoke and Artimis looked at her like she was nuts.

"Push? That will make it hurt worse!" Artimis yelled and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"1... 2... 3... Push." Hailey spoke and Artimis felt a hard contraction and instinctively did as she was told. The pain was incredible. She honestly felt like she trying to rip herself apart.

"Again." Hailey spoke and Artimis pushed again, screaming this time with the pain. Alexis's whimpered in her ear and Hailey was smiling.

"I see the head. Draco, come here, come look." Hailey spoke and Draco got up and moved around her.

"Dear god, that is..." He spoke as he looked down at Artimis and his eyes crossed and he passed out straight away.

"Bloody bastard, I'm giving birth to his daughter and he's sleeping." Artimis stated though labored breaths, squeezing Alexis's hand.

"Come one Artimis, again." Hailey spoke and Artimis pushed hard, screeching in the pain. She felt a quick rush and the pain faltered. Then Artimis heard the most beautiful thing in the world. A loud high-pitched baby's cry. Her baby's cry.

"It's a girl." Hailey spoke in excitement, Hermione holding the baby, wiping her down.

"DUHHHHHHHH! Make her let go, I can't feel my hand!" Alexis yelled and Artimis let her hand go, a feeling beyond anything she could imagine filled her.

"Here she is." Hermione spoke as she placed a bundled up baby in Artimis's arms. Artimis looked down at the bright pink little baby and smiled, seeing a tuff of black hair and little hands.

"Oh my god." Were the only words she could say. She sat in her own little world with her new daughter, ignoring everyone around her as Hailey cleaned everything up and got up and left. Artimis felt oddly complete, even though Draco was passed out on the floor. She had finally started her family.

---------------------------

Ron ran down the stairs, Alexis half yanking him along. They skidded into the lounge, Alexis jumping to see over the small crowd of people as Ron merely craned his neck, seeing Hailey pushing everyone back from around a sitting Artimis. He looked down at Alexis, who was grumbling darkly.

"Damn you tall peoples..." She stopped as she hissed in pain, squinting her eyes. Ron grabbed her shoulders, watching her with concern and trying to figure out why Alexis was hurting so much. The crowd thinned, and Alexis sucked it in and walked towards the doors, Ron following.

They double doors were slammed, and Alexis turned to look up at Ron, who still kept a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head, and Ron smiled faintly before the doors were opened once more. He barely had time to blink as a hand reached out and grabbed Alexis, dragging her into the room and closing the doors on him. He stood there frozen for a moment in surprise, then sighed and turned from the door.

He could here muffled voices and whimpers as he paced back and forth, having nothing else to do. He rammed into someone, mumbling a 'sorry' upon recognizing it as Aaron. He nodded, then both looked towards the doors as they heard a pained yell, echoed by another, slightly quieter, one.

Ron sighed with frustration, asking aloud to anyone in general with pent up nervousness. "Why the hell is she yelling when Artimis is the one pregnant?"

"Well, technically she is pregnant. But, not, because Artimis is. And because their Mind Link is really a Pain link. Those are the two most complicated women in the world. You married into a fucked up family." Severus answered his question simply, and Ron looked toward him, answering with slight frustration.

"Well, you _live_ in a fucked up family."

"Yeah, but I can leave anytime I want. You're stuck here." Severus commented, sitting back in his chair with crossed arms. Ron shook his head at him, and continued pacing. He heard more screams, and winced to himself. _Damn that's must hurt... but to think of what comes after. She's got a kid now..._ Ron thought wistfully to himself.

He hadn't mentioned to Alexis yet that he wanted above most things to have a son or daughter, to start his own family. He knew that she was reluctant to even think about that subject, and he didn't want to pressure her at the time. But he continued to plan how he would bring it up with her and eventually convince her. Though, after this ordeal, he didn't expect her to be too willing.

There was another particularly loud scream, then relative quiet before hearing the shrill cries of a baby. Ron smiled widely, stopping in front of the doors, waiting until he was to be allowed in.

----------------------------

Alexis walked around from behind Artimis's head, holding her throbbing hand and trying to move her numb fingers. She stopped and tiredly watched as Artimis was handed her child, holding her tenderly and giving her new daughter a soft smile. Alexis backed up a small step, weirded out by this, having never seen Artimis give that 'soft-smile-thing'. She shook her head, looking the baby over carefully. Artimis looked up at her after a moment, then back at the baby. She spoke softly after looking to Alexis again. "Do you want to hold her?"

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise, not sure of what to do. She wasn't used to being around kids. She asked quietly, pointing at herself. "Me? You want me to hold it? I mean, her?"

Artimis smiled and nodded, holding her out to Alexis. Alexis swallowed and cautiously stepped forward, reaching out to cradle the child carefully. She stood back up straight, gazing down at the tiny wriggling form.

"Wow, all that, over _this_. I don't get it man..." Alexis mumbled quietly, assessing the small child with curiosity. Ron walked up beside, looking down at the baby with admiration, and Alexis noticed a look of longing in his eyes. She sighed and looked back down at the kid.

_It's so... small. And cute... And I'm never, EVER, going to have one..._ Alexis thought determinedly to herself, smiling at the small child. She noticed Draco sitting up from the floor, then felt a tremor go through her.

Alexis stiffened as a wave of energy flowed through her, and her vision melted, as she stood rigid. Everything around her disappeared as her vision took on something totally different. She was outside somewhere, and all she felt was pain. But it wasn't physical pain, this felt as if someone were ripping her heart from her body. Looking around, Ron was nowhere to be seen, and it was cold and dark. She felt tears on her cheeks as she looked up, staring into the emerald green eyes of a tall red headed young man that stood not far in front of her, clothed in black and watching her with a look that portrayed of pure evil, of which Alexis had never seen besides in the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort himself. She did not know what was going on, but deep down, Alexis knew this to be her child, if she were to ever have one.

Alexis cried out once in pained sorrow, then the vision melted around her, and Alexis found herself once again in the Lounge, surrounded by her Family and friends.

She felt arms partly holding her up, and she noticed Artimis had taken her daughter back, watching Alexis with nervous confusion. Alexis, breathing shallowly and shaking slightly, looked up at Ron, who was watching her worriedly. She swallowed painfully, looking at Artimis's daughter once more in almost nervous fear, then looked up at Ron.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his arm, shakily walking out of the room, dragging a confused Ron behind her. She ignored the several odd stares she got as she pulled Ron away from listening ears and into the Gym. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at him.

"Alexis, what's wrong? You're pale and shaking, what happened?" Ron asked urgently, looking her over worriedly.

Alexis stepped back a step and spoke quietly. "I've got to tell you something."

Ron stopped, nodding slowly as he watched her. Alexis took a deep breath and began pacing slightly as she explained. "While I was holding the kid, I... I had a vision or something. I'm... I'm not sure what it was, but it scared me. But, then again, I kind of do know what it was, and that scares me even more..."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. First, calm down. Nothing bad happened, you're not hurt. So first take a breath and tell me what you saw." Ron spoke to her soothingly, grabbing her arms to stop her pacing. Alexis nodded and breathed deeply, starting slowly. "I... um, I think it was... our son."

Ron stared at her in shock, and she tried to explain. "In the future. One outcome of what could happen, I guess. Ron, w... we can't have any children. Please listen, we can't have kids, okay?"

"What? Why not? What did you see Alexis?" Ron asked in confused shock, shaking his head. Alexis rubbed her temples and spoke quietly. "I saw him... and he was... it was bad. Something happened, and he... I could feel that he was evil. And it was killing me to see it..." Alexis finished quietly, tears almost welling up in her eyes as she remembered the vision. Ron stepped forward and wrapped her in a gentle hug, whispering into her ear.

"Shh, it was just a vision. We're not sure if it was even real... everything's alright Alexis..." He cooed tenderly, and Alexis buried her head into his shoulder. After a quiet moment, she whispered. "Promise me Ron... Promise. We can't have any children. Please, promise."

Ron stiffened and was silent for a minute. Alexis hugged him tighter, asking urgently. "Please, Ron."

Ron relaxed, hugging her back tightly as he answered. "Alright Alexis. I... promise."

Alexis let out a sigh of relief, and then stepped away from him, drying her eyes. She noticed his eyes were downcast, and he seemed almost glum. She knew why and spoke tenderly. "It's for us Ron. I can't see us hurt like that if that were to happen. Better to not have children and live content than do and die of a broken heart."

Ron nodded slowly, looking at her and smiling slightly. "Better go see how Artimis is doing. You almost dropped her kid during your vision."

Alexis's eyes widened and she turned to the door. Ron grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him smally before leaving the room, Ron following behind her, not letting on to his true depression at her words.

---------------------------

Artimis looked down at her beautiful baby girl, smiling at this feeling or joy and wonder. She saw Alexis looking down at her. Artimis looked at her daughter and then to Alexis, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Do you want to hold her?" Artimis asked softly and Alexis looked at her with surprise.

Alexis replied quietly, pointing at herself. "Me? You want me to hold it? I mean, her?"

Artimis held in a chuckled as she nodded, holding the fragile baby out for Alexis to take her. She watched as Alexis swallowed and cautiously stepped forward, reaching out to cradle the child carefully. She stood back up straight, gazing down at the tiny wriggling form with her eyes. Artimis felt a sort of pride but it was unexplainable. She was now, officially, a mother.

"Wow, all that, over _this_. I don't get it man..." Alexis mumbled quietly to herself and Artimis watched her look her child over. Ron walked up besides her, looking down at the baby with admiration and a smile. Alexis looked up at him and sighed, looking back down at the baby. Artimis watched Alexis smiling sweetly at her daughter and then the movement of her husband caught her attention. She was looking at him when she felt something was off and she saw that Alexis went rigid. Artimis's arms instinctively went out and clutched her child to her. She felt Alexis being mentally cut off from her and Artimis checked her baby quickly, returning her gaze to Alexis quickly. She watched as Alexis came to and saw a look of fear fill her eyes and she quickly pulled Ron out of the room. Artimis watched her go with confusion, but it quickly subsides as Draco spoke groggily.

"I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed you went into la- bor." He stuttered as she saw him look at the small child cradled in her arms.

"Oh my god. Is that?"

"Your daughter, yes. Now come here." She told him with underlying anger and he half-crawled forward, leaning on the couch next to her.

"You passed out on me. Alexis had to hold my hand through the worst." She whined and he frowned, looking at the baby and touching his finger to her little fist.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart. And I'm sorry to you too, Selena." He spoke and Artimis smirked at him, looking down at her daughter.

"Selena, you're right, I do like it now. Selena Alexandria Malfoy kinda has a ring to it." Artimis mumbled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"She has such little hands. She is so beautiful. I love you sweetheart." Draco spoke as Selena wrapped her tiny fingers around his index finger and he looked at Artimis, smiling like no tomorrow.

"Knock, Knock, can I come in." Remus's voice echoed and Artimis looked up at him, tears rimming her eyes in her joy.

"Yes, come here." Artimis spoke excitedly and he rushed forward looking down at the bundle in her arms. He smiled sweetly asking softly.

"Her name?"

"Selena." Draco replied in a soft tone, looking down at her.

"May I?" Remus asked, holding his arms out. Artimis looked at him and nodded, lifting Selena up and placing her in his arms. He held her close to him and smiled down at her.

"Well Hello Selena. You're a pretty little girl aren't you? I'm your Grandpa Remus. I intend on spoiling your rotten, cause you look like a little angel." He whispered and Artimis smiled, seeing the joy on his face. He kissed the baby softly on her pink little forehead and passed her back to Artimis. He flashed her a smile and then he started to walk out the room.

The door opened and Molly walked in.

"Oh I want to hold the baby." She spoke and an instinct in Artimis kicked in.

**_Not a member of the herd, defend..._** She felt spoken to her and Artimis shook her head, clutching her child close to her.

"NO. Make her go." Artimis spoke and Molly looked at her offended.

"Nonsense dearie, It's me, mum. You must be delirious from exerting yourself." Molly spoke, coming forward and Artimis held Selena close to her, letting shadows flow from her as they created a dome around her, Selena, and Draco. She heard Remus speaking, making Molly leave and then she let the shadows down, breathing heavily.

"Artimis, are you ok? You just freaked out on Mum." Draco asked and she shook her head.

"I don't want anyone but the family in here. NOONE but those who are my close family, my h-, peoples." Artimis spoke, cutting herself off from saying 'herd'.

"Ok, no problem honey. But Hailey says that in a few minutes I need to move you and Selena to our room." Draco spoke and Artimis nodded.

The door opened again and Artimis reared her head up, looking to see Remus entering again. She sighed, watching as Severus followed him. Her mind thought on him for a moment, but he had already been established as a member of the family/herd.

"May I hold Selena again?" Remus asked and Artimis looked at Selena, who was waving her little hands around and blinking her big blue eyes. Artimis nodded and let him take her from her arms softly. Artimis looked at Draco who was looking at her with a rim of tears. She wiped them away and kissed his forehead, knowing he must be feeling the same swell of emotion she was feeling. A hint of movement caught her eyes and she saw Remus handing Selena to Severus and trying to tell him how to hold a baby.

"I've held a newborn before you louse." Severus snorted, looking down at Selena. Artimis watched him carefully, making sure she didn't do something unexpected and drop her.

"You are cute, for a small pink thing." He mumbled and Remus snorted, looking at Selena.

"And this is your Uncle Severus, get used to the sarcasm, he gives it to everybody." Remus mused, trying to take Selena out of Severus's arms, but Severus shrugged him away, stepping over toward Artimis. He leaned down and handed her to Artimis, Artimis seeing something in him that worried her a bit. There seemed to be laughter in his eyes, and that was, well, odd. She took Selena from him and smiled down at Selena, who yawned, closing her eyes and falling asleep in her arms.

"Ok, honey, time to move you, so Greggory and Vincent can throw the couch away." Draco spoke, putting his arms behind her back and under her legs. Artimis put one arm around his neck and the other one securely held Selena to her. He walked her out of the lounge, past the guests and up the stairs carefully. He walked her into their bedroom and set her softly on the bed. Artimis handed Selena to him, realizing he had yet to hold his own child. She carefully got up, feeling oddly empty and stumbled over to the walking closet AKA the nursery. She grabbed a baby jumper and diaper and walked back into to the room. Draco was busy playing with the tuff of black hair on top of his daughter's head, mumbling to himself. Artimis set the stuff on the bed and took her daughter, unwrapping her from the blanket and dressing her. She handed her back to Draco and decided she needed a change of clothes. She quickly grabbed her clothes, still feeling kinda of weak, but as usual, ignoring it. She went to her bathroom and changed quickly, feeling sore. She came back out to find the cutest scene in the world. Draco had lay back on the bed and fallen asleep with Selena sleeping on his chest. He had both hands on her, one on her back and the other on her bottom. Artimis smiled as she leaned on the door, happily watching two of the most important people in her life sleep peacefully. Artimis sat on the bed beside Draco and tried to carefully move Draco's hands but he growled and snapped his eyes open angrily. She smiled and he smirked, letting their daughter go. She took Selena and lay down with her between them, smiling as she lay down, watching her. Draco got up and changed, turning the lights out and locking the doors, wanting to be alone with his family and Artimis didn't want it any other way.

------------------------------

Alexis stood with Ron in the Lounge doorway, watching Artimis, Selena, and Draco together, feeling happy for them. She gazed up at Ron, who kept an arm around her waist as he watched them as well, his face a mask of longing and admiration. Alexis sighed, looking away from him as she thought to herself. _I hate seeing him like this, but if that was indeed our child in my vision, I can't let it happen. He wasn't just your normal bad; there was something deeper there..._

She thought, shivering slightly at the thought. Ron squeezed her to him, and she looked up and quickly gave him a smile, and he smiled back. They stepped aside, letting Draco leave, carrying Artimis with Selena in her arms. She nodded to herself, thinking once more. _It's for the best..._

She yawned tiredly, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness. She looked up at Ron and spoke. "I need lots of aspirin and a long nap."

Ron nodded, and then scooped her up into his arms, smiling at her tenderly as she returned the smile warmly. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they ascended the stairs, heading for their Tower. Ron kicked the door open, setting her down on her feet and closing the door behind him. Alexis retrieved a potion from her stock in her bathroom, downing it quickly. Then she proceeded to dress into pajamas as Ron changed into boxers. He slid into bed, and Alexis slid in next to him, extinguishing the lights with a wave of her wand. She turned into his embrace, snuggling into his warm chest as he drew in a deep breath. They were quiet for a moment, and then Alexis spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Ron. I know you wanted children, but... this wasn't just some random vision; it felt too real to be a 'what-if' kinda thing. Please understand..."

"It's okay Alexis. I do understand. And it's not like it's my choice if we are to have kids or not, you have a say in it as well, and I respect it. I still, and always will, love you, no matter the decision." Ron replied softly, hugging her tightly and kissing her on her head. Alexis smiled, letting out a sigh as she curled into him, the potion taking effect and sending her into peaceful slumber, Ron not far behind.

* * *

_**Is this the end, or only a new beginning!**_

This would seem to be a happy ending for our beloved heroines, if you could call them that. Artimis has the beginnings of her very own family. Alexis has found her one true love. Remus has a grandchild, which he didn't know he wanted, but got anyways. The rest of the house also grew in their own ways. Hailey is now a very, very independent woman with an opinion of her own. Aaron, well, he's a little less cocky and a little more interested in our Dear Hailey. Ron is married to the school crush of his dreams. And Draco finally has Artimis all to himself, well, he has to share with his daughter, but he's not complaining there. Fred and George, Crabbe and Goyle are still the two fearsome duos, not much changed there. Hermione, she doesn't change, she hasn't changed since first year, but she's not as annoying. Harry, he can finally rest on his laurels and enjoy the company of Ms. Ginny Weasley. And Severus, oh, dear, dear, dear Severus, has a, well, a family he knew he never wanted but now can't live without. It's funny how things work out.

_**But still there are questions unanswered, quests unfulfilled, and mysteries unsolved.  
**__**What of our Selena? How will this young child of a new generation of fearlessness grow, now not having the presence of the evil lord shadowing her growth?  
**__**And what of Severus and his new habitat and this new young one in his midst? Will he try to corrupt her? Will she corrupt him?  
**__**And what of Alexis's Vision, will it come true, or will she forever remain childless?  
**__**Will Ron break his promise to the woman he loves?  
**__**And what of all these new relationships emerging in this age, will we ever get to see them blossom and take root?  
**__**What of Artimis's career, could she leave her daughter to go back to the life of a Auror, a deadly job, or will she give it all up for her bright bundle of joy?**_

Find out all this and more in the Next installment of "The Misfits"!  
**"The Adventures of The Misfit Professors."  
**Coming this summer to a computer near you!

--------------------------------------

**EckoStalker:** Dun dun dun... Yes, our own commercial. _Tears up  
_**Deep Shadows:** Oh yeah, two down, two to go.  
**EckoStalker:** We are good, go batman!  
**Remus:** _rubs forehead _Oh no, we've let the crazies out of their cage.  
**Severus: **NO, YOU let the them out of their cage.  
**EckoStalker:** I don't like cages. _Rambles under breath about cages.  
_**Deep Shadows:** I can't wait to work on the next one, so many questions to answer.  
**Severus:** I need a nap. And a Draught of the Living Dead. NOW!  
**Remus:** I second that motion.  
**Deep Shadows:** Ecko, snap out of it, the muses are agreeing!  
**EckoStalker:** Get them quick. IMPOSTERS!  
**Remus and Severus:** ducks _still leapt on by Ecko  
_**EckoStalker:** _hold hands over Remus_ be gone demons, I demand the evilness to like, leave now.  
**Deep Shadows:** _rubs forehead_ She needs to stop watching the exorcist at 1:30 in the morning.  
**EckoStalker:** 1:15 get it right.  
**Deep Shadows:** We want to thank all of our reviewers, who have watched Artimis and Alexis grow up in front of them. And rest assured the growing isn't done.  
**EckoStalker:** Be gone devils!  
**Deep Shadows:** Well maybe in her case it has. Until we meet again. May your Quills and Keyboards be blessed.  
**EckoStalker:** I like Quills, I'm gonna make one, their hard to make you know. Even harder to write with. To long of a time.  
**Remus and Severus:** _push Ecko off of them and get up storming off to their muse rooms in the house of writing. _Good night.  
**EckoStalker:** _sighs _I need ROOT BEER! WOOHOO!  
**Deep Shadows:** Bye guys. _Pop  
_**EckoStalker:** Hey, wait for me, you have my pen! _Pop_


End file.
